breaking point
by max333
Summary: What if Usagi had finally decided enough was enough? Between the jabs and the lame excuses on problems going on involving not only Mamoru but Chibi Usa as well, Usagi has had enough and hits her breaking point. Now the girls must realize their own individual faults in the conflict and rise together to show Usagi that she is the glue that holds them together.
1. thoughts & feelings

The long awaited story is now here. I hope you all enjoy as this is going to be an emotional rough, but necessary and even fun ride. Please read and review!

Breaking Point ch.1

Usagi POV

I looked up at the sun through my curtains and wished I felt as brightly as the sun shone down on me. I really wished I did. It brightened up my covers on the bed as I sighed in wishful thinking upon it. To feel as bright as it was almost seemed like a far off dream right now. I almost felt like I was in that similar despair that I was in when Mamoru had been taken by the enemy when Beryl was a threat to us.

However, there was no current threat to us from the outside forces. No evil had entered into our atmosphere recently. It was actually a small change from the constant fight for the weekly battles we endured. It was actually nice. To not have the constant fight to maintain our normal lives and keep those around us in the dark to protect them even if it meant losing their friendships a bit in the process. Everything we did was for the safety of others.

Even if it was only in the small thing's we did…like keep others from knowing how desolate we were feeling…even if it meant keeping it from the others. The ones we knew we should be able to talk to but held a shred of doubt that despite everything they might not understand what you were feeling now. This was what I was going through and HAD been going through. To the untrained eyes I had so many great things going on, what could I possibly have to complain about or feel 'whiney' over.

I had a boyfriend, good friends, decent grades…a good family. Yet it didn't stop me from feeling as I did. In the beginning I wanted to take it as mental toll from stress. Yeah it was stressful to help save the world a few times over. Stopping an evil, homicidal, near sociopathic, vindictive, petty, jealous dark Queen hell bent on ruling over earth simply because she loved someone who DIDN'T love her and chose another.

Or saving those that had at one point been influenced by her evil. Or the threat that came after her that brought Chibi Usa into our lives. The dark moon clan that unfortunately we couldn't save despite wanting to be able to. At least we were able to protect the child that they chased into the past. That pink haired, stubborn, sometimes scared yet all around pain in the ass little girl that turned out to be from the future…our future.

We of course saved her, depending on how you look at that, and she aided us in defeating the enemy. Now she's staying here. At first, we sent her back home to be with her parents. She had wanted to do so the entire time she was here, I didn't blame her since she missed her parents badly and just wanted to go home and have _her_ normalcy again so I knew or felt we wouldn't see her again…at least not for a long time and frankly as much as I did miss her when she left it also felt relieved that things would go back to semi normal.

Not because I didn't like her, but because even though I had a younger brother to act out and pull pranks on me with he didn't do it to the level she did things to. So to have her 'act' as my younger sister, or cousin if you will when she was here was beyond irritating. Especially with what she got away with and with what I had to deal with. Especially running after her when she took off cause she was having childish mood swings on stuff that she wanted to yell at me for but I had no control over.

It was beyond frustrating when she was here and had me at certain points at the end of my teether. So when she left I felt that normalcy return a bit. I felt relief flood me a bit as much as I felt the missing her part, but it was back to normal. That is until less than a month later, more like barely three weeks later she returned when we were at the temple for a study session. That had been a not so fun day.

Said it was for training purposes from her mother. She even had a note from her to stating it. So once more it had been back to placing my family under a spell to accept her in our lives and to give her the attic as a bedroom to make as her own, papa even insulated it for her comfort. It was fine for the first few days then it felt like things were falling back into a routine that felt suspiciously like it was something I had been irritated by. One that had me doing extra choirs and feeling run ragged from it all.

I signed as I felt the sun heat up my hand that was using the bed as support as I leaned against it. I had gotten lost in thought again. Thinking on that child tended to make me do that. I loved her, mind you, I didn't even have her yet as a child to raise and I already loved her as my child. I loved her as mine before I knew she was. I didn't recognize the feeling, but I knew. Mamoru knew it to, we just didn't know why at the time. I moved my hand away from the building heat as it was getting too intense.

Yes, I had a lot going for me, but I dealt with a lot more in relation to it. There's never going to be something positive without a catalyst to come with it. Lately, I felt like I had fallen into a funk of sorts and couldn't at first sort through my reasons why. I tried to research it and even tried to do different things like yoga or even meditation to help me out. Yoga just granted me better balance in the field which was good, but meditation was rendered impossible when you lived at home with a pink haired child that loved to barge in.

Everything seemed like it was going well, but then the funk slowly started to creep up. While at first, I couldn't sort through the emotions I was feeling, I started to pay much more attention to my surroundings and those within them. Slowly the funk I fell into made sense and I realized that while yes _some_ of it was my fault for letting it happen, not all of it was. I was draining myself to avoid confronting the truth about matters.

By keeping up this charade of being happy with everything going on when I truthfully wasn't. I should be happy, right? I had friends, family, and a boyfriend. I sighed once more as I had to accept that while yes, I did have all of this I also had the crap that fell into it. I loved my friends, all of them so much, I did. Everything I've done over the last few years should definitely prove what they meant to me.

However there were times these past few months that had me questioning what they thought of me. Not just as a senshi, not as the princess they were to protect from evil, but as me, Usagi. The first person they met and the one that became their friend and not because they were destined to be senshi, but because I wanted us all to be friends. Yet I felt that perhaps how they viewed me wasn't as I viewed them and made me question who they actually saw me as. Did they just see a senshi and their princess or did they see me Usagi to?

Even my own boyfriend wasn't being helpful. I looked at the light as it light up my bed sheets and wished once more I could feel as bright and as warm as it made my sheets feel. Like a warm hug I wanted to wrap the covers around me just to feel that sensation. The thought made a tear slip silently down my face. I was so desolate for that strength I usually got from Mamoru, to feel that warmth of his embrace that I wanted the blanket to heat up just a little bit more so I could wrap myself up in it.

I looked away from it. Feelings of weakness and being pathetic surfaced and made me feel worse that I even _thought_ about it. It also didn't stop the emotions from creeping up on me as they had been doing for the past few months now. At first, they were chaotic and all over then they began to make themselves known. It was at that point that I just couldn't keep up with it anymore. It got worse the moment I realized the link from Mamoru was weakened and dare I say it…or rather admit it…fractured.

Another tear slipped aimlessly from my eye as I didn't even bother to wipe it away. It dried before it hit halfway how my face. I think I had already cried myself out so much that I had drained myself of the tears I had left. I guess when you realize things about yourself and others it can cause you to either cry more or cry less. Knowing that he didn't even bother to use the link to the point it was where it hurt and bothered me. We couldn't even communicate like we used to.

We used to be able to sense our emotions when we were at our respective homes. Now, I could only sense him when we were close together. It shouldn't have gotten that bad. We used to be able to nearly read each-others thoughts. We were that connected. Month after month of lacking to use it on his end left it faded and even useless unless we were close by. We shouldn't _have_ to be within close proximity for him to feel it or for me to feel it. That had been the point of us having one.

If either of us was in trouble, we could sense the other and be there for the other. Even if it was emotional distress we could still be there for the other cause we could _feel_ it. It was that strong, we _were_ that strong. That's how close we _were_…and there was that word again…_were_. It should still be not we '_were_'. It was troubling and the more I looked into it the more it hit me on why we were a '_were_'.

Especially since shocking here, we hadn't been out on a date in over three months. This only added to the turbulent emotions I was feeling. I gripped the comforter to avoid giving in and wrapping myself up in it. Refusing to give in to the pathetic feelings swimming around in me. I now knew the meaning of 'you are your worst enemy' cause I felt my own thoughts were turning against me.

Truth was I knew that it wasn't my own thoughts but the truth lurking beneath the depths of my mind, the parts I tried so hard to ignore in favor of bliss filled ignorance. It just hurt that much. I, of course, ignored it at first as I knew his job as a hospital intern could get to have some long hours. After visiting him a few times on his lunch breaks, I could see that it gets incredibly busy and at a very fast paced.

The few times I went there for him just to spend some times with him months back was enough to leave me feeling spun. I had even volunteered to be a candy stripper to help out one day it got so busy. Plus it gave me a chance to try to try to spent some time with him. Once that had happened, I made sure to express my understanding of his job there to him so he wouldn't feel guilty in rescheduling a few dates here and there.

It was when he started to not reschedule them but started to _break_ them to the point that had me concerned about where I was on his priority list. He felt that seeing me with the girls was enough to make amends for the dates he broke. The first two or three yes maybe…depending on your average understand girlfriend without past history, but to go from breaking them to not even bothering to keep the future ones that we both agreed upon made my mind travel down new paths of doubt and concern regarding us as a couple.

Especially as it made me wonder what I meant to him. We had gone through so much together I couldn't fathom him NOT loving me. I couldn't fathom him losing faith in us. I couldn't fathom so MUCH before these last few months happened. I tried so hard to put it to our relationship being like any other and being put through tests that were meant to say how strong you were. I mean look at our past! We went through so much to be together and were still going through hurdles but these new hurdles felt way close.

Almost as if because these hurdles were being caused by an evil force that they were that much worse than anything. It was natural for the most part. Which made it all the more scarier cause it made them more real. The monsters that we fought were real. The near broken bones and deaths we had gone through were real but this…it was a new level of real that I don't think the girls had ever experiences before.

Not that they spoke of. This was a new reality that Mamoru and I might not be…and it scared the living shit out of me. I shook physically from the terrifying thought of it because I loved him so much. I didn't want to conceive a notion that in this life things wouldn't work out. That what I was feeling was right. That these past few months were a preview of what was to come. It was something I didn't want to conceive. This was worse that thinking we had to go through the hard times to get to the good ones we saw in the future.

I mean I had to ask myself, was it really a relationship when one party didn't do hardly ANY work in it and left it all to the other party to constantly do the work? Fight for both sides and feel that that was okay? Alone in the struggle. Cause I'm sorry but if I'm not mistaken it takes two to makes a relationship works and it takes developing as a couple intimately ALONE on actual dates to progressively work.

He was even avoiding being too physical with me in front of our friends. At first, it was just not too deep of a kiss which I had to let go of since the girls did say it was a bit much especially in a public setting, such as the arcade, and because it may have been unfair to put such a display out when they were still single. Besides that I didn't want to get another cat call in the arcade, or hurt my friend's feelings, so I relented on that one.

Then it became the little pecks that Rei would make fun of, or that Chibi Usa would make gagging noises at making him NOT even want to kiss me in front of anyone anymore. It only got worse from there when Chibi Usa decided to join in EVERY chance she had when she wasn't at school, and INSIST on sitting next to 'HER Mamo – chan'. It also effectively ended any kissing that could have happened. I argued it once and one time only.

That was all it took for me to feel that this was ridiculous. I shouldn't _have_ to fight with a child like that to sit next to _my_ boyfriend. The looks from the other patrons in there made me feel foolish that I had even actively engaged in such a display and suddenly during that time I began to feel those chaotic feelings become more focused. I started to feel more centered on the root of my issues. I found that the more I avoided the fights the less I did get yelled at yes, but also I noticed the more her actions were getting her what _she_ wanted.

I remembered pursing my lips and deciding that if I was going to get yelled at or cut off or ignored why bother trying to express myself or fight it. I simply lost my will to fight with her on it or even defend myself to my own friends on it. The arguments she would make up to drag me into were as if she were _looking_ for a fight. And it was _only_ me she wanted to fight with. That was something definitely noticed.

I was her trigger focal point for something. That much I figured out. I just didn't know what or why and without being able to get serious with her and help from my friends I couldn't even broach the subject with her. Trying to talk to her one on one resulted in her beginning to cry which lead to anyone in the vicinity of hearing her vocals to come to her aid and I was the bad guy…again.

I knew this little girl was mine and Mamoru's child in the future. The way she looked was a clear sign of being my daughter. Her actions could be haughty and even snooty. Something I think she got from Mamoru but he didn't do it consciously. At least not like that. His arrogance came from years of educating himself properly and actually having a brain since he was alone so much. It became a defense mechanism.

His attitude while it wasn't 'snooty' per say it could come off like that if he was being anti-social and avoiding people or confrontation in general which is something I remember him telling me came from his childhood. He didn't like it but he had to adapt to that particular lifestyle since no one wanted to adopt him. He was either too old as a kid to be adopted or he was to anti-social which parents didn't want. He just couldn't help it.

Being in an orphanage as a young child with no memory of your parents or past is not easy especially from the few things he did tell me about it. He only found out about them later on in life when a lawyer found him and let him know about the trust fund left for him. He only had partial access to it right now but would gain full access at 21. Not that it mattered to him. He busted his butt to get where he wanted to in life and I respected, loved and admired him for it, I just wanted to make sure that I was in the planned future he had.

Plus if anything though it only made me love him more for rising past the expectations and making something way better of himself than what he was given credit for. Her on the other hand, I truly didn't know what her excuse was. She wasn't an orphan and while she did exhibit signs of having his personality I was pretty sure arrogance was something you were taught or learned through social interaction.

Like a transferrable personality trait you actually have to see or be in proximity of first hand to 'get it' in a sense not something genetic. Same thing with the snooty side of her, yet she had both. I wracked my brain trying to think of any point during this time that she could have picked up on it, but Mamoru hadn't been like that in over a year. I counted back the days and couldn't find one instance where he had been in any of our group settings acting like that in any sense of the meanings.

Once the dark kingdom first struck and tried to make this world theirs, failing thankfully in the process, we ALL changed in who we were and how we acted. We came together, we matured, we got smarter. Our new friendships formed, and we all changed for the better. For the most part. So I couldn't figure out where she picked it up unless it had been in the future and she was just starting to now choose to act this way and exhibit these traits.

Either that or she had been all along but now that the threat was over with her actions were becoming more pronounced…and unfortunately, I was the only one who was noticing this change in her behavior or rather noticing that her behavior was becoming disrespectful and frankly even rude at times. Don't get me wrong I love my future daughter…so much. I had always wanted to have kids with him so to know she was ours when we found out made me feel grateful that I was going to get to be a mom in the future.

It was awkward when we first found out and I blushed knowing how she would come to be. I know even he was beat red as we were both basically told 'hey you guys are definitely gonna have sex' and at that time we had just started. No one knew and to find that out had made our still new relationship tingle with embarrassment. I recalled Rei NOT helping by asking all sorts of questions that SHE didn't need to know.

I still wonder about that from time to time. Don't get me wrong I loved our little pink haired child very much. I would die for her. I probably have at some point in the future but we don't know that yet and I'm not about to venture into that train of thought. Yet her treatment of me and the fact that the majority of everyone, including my boyfriend, her future father, was letting it go was beginning to bother me greatly. I had to see this treatment, this shift in everyone as it built for quite some time for me to see how things really were.

I even ignored things with her at first just like with Mamoru. I mean how can I get upset with her? She's alone here in the past…right? That's when I realized a while ago that she wasn't that alone. She had friends here. Not just the ones she made in school either. She had my friend's too, she had my family…everyone was in some form or another under her thumb but me. She had everything that was mine.

I wasn't jealous of it though, I thought I was at first. Everyone thought I was. It's why I didn't have the heart to deny it cause I believed it to. Then I realized after much deep thought and pondering especially after Mamoru and I made love for the first time, I wasn't jealous of her, I was upset that what she did, how she acted and treated me was becoming an obvious sign of blatant disrespect and all of it was directed at me.

No one else saw that thought and I had to avoid talking about it to make them believe I wasn't jealous. Which in truth I wasn't. However, I had to convince my own friends of it. That had been a sad fact to handle once I came to this self-discovery. I became disappointed not just in them but in myself as well. I should have sensed something sooner. She's my future daughter I should have known something.

However for them it was a bit different. They believed a rendered truth she presented them but not me. That's I think what began to hurt the most after everything came to past these last few months. I mean when your child comes back from the future to stay with you and somehow she gets away with nearly everything she does it really makes you start to think about everything going on in your life that you previously ignored or didn't think to heavily on not just prior to but after she arrived.

Like why she felt the need to intrude on the few dates Mamoru and I had had BEFORE he started to reschedule them. I think it was one of the reasons why he stopped being so physical with me too and it hurt. It mentally, emotionally and physically HURT me and our relationship to be away from the other for so long. You missed them. You yearn for them and want to be close even if all you can get is a few morsels of acknowledgement before you are granted the prize at the end of the rainbow.

But with him there was no prize. It was as if he didn't feel the hurt I felt. To be so far in those regards from your loved one for this long and for them to not only NOT feel it but not even acknowledge your feelings on the matter…it was soul crushing. I felt my spirit was sinking somehow. Like I was the frog in the pan. Slowly the heat was rising and if I didn't jump out in time I would get royally burned. Right now I could only see one way to get out.

That thought once more made me close my eyes in wish filled ignorance that would never come or take me back into its depths. I had found my way out and figured it out but sometimes you just find that the truth sucks balls. I sometimes wished that I hadn't made the realizations I did. Wish that I could go back to being ignorant, but I couldn't and truthfully no matter how much I wished it I was glad I knew.

My relationships were falling apart, slowly, but they were. Or at least the healthy sides that helped keep them constructed were. You need both the bad and the good to keep the balance going in relationships. All types to. However, you need to recognize when the bad becomes destructive and when the good is being pushed to the side and I hadn't even realize I had let it get to this point. That would be ending soon. I didn't want to seek that alternative but I had a strong feeling I was going to _have_ too.

I feverishly wished that I wouldn't have too. That my friends would be able to give me solid advice on what I was thinking and feeling. I wiped the tears from my eyes as just thinking about all of this made me cry without control. That's how strongly I felt about this. I moved away from the bed and told myself to get up and go to the temple. I knew the girls would be in a study session so I could go over there and talk.

Imagine now the scene before you. I've been sitting on the side of my bed for the last hour thinking to myself on this on a Saturday no less, early in the am cause I couldn't sleep with all that I've had on my mind. Luna had left out earlier to do a round of patrols and I feigned sleep to avoid her trying to get me to join her. I needed the me time. I knew she'd be coming back in soon and it would be about the time I 'normally' got up on a weekend.

If she only knew what troubled me, or rather if she only listened to me I MIGHT be able to talk to her. Her best ability seemed to be in giving orders and lectures only. Truthfully, she was starting to sound like a drone only through the body of a cat. I sighed once more as I forged through that thought process and got myself back on topic. Between thinking on both Chibi Usa and Mamoru then my friends I felt drained.

It felt like I had been through so much these past couple of years that asking for just some time with my boyfriend just too simply have a stupid date without ANYONE else there seemed like pulling teeth for me. It shouldn't be that bad. I shouldn't be crying to wish to have a simple date with the man I know I love beyond a shadow of a doubt and yet it was causing there to be doubt in his love and reasons for being with me.

So when Luna came into the room seconds later I wiped the dried tear stains away, wiping the weakness away and hiding it from her. It's not as if she would see it as true pain anyways. I cried so many times before she learned to dismiss the real ones too without even realizing it. I wished to be able to go into depth with her on it, but it wasn't that easy. This might actually be easier to deal with.

So instead I asked my feline companion, "I have a date set up with Mamoru again…you think he'll keep it this time?" I must have sounded whiney to her ears instead of the dull ache that I was feeling deep inside as she replied with a roll of her eyes, something that bothered me sometimes, "You shouldn't be thinking about dates as a priority." She scolded instead, twitching her tail as if I annoyed her.

"Especially since that one that Chibi Usa came in on." She shivered in disgust and I couldn't help but agree and cringe myself, but for a completely different reasoning that made me resent the child to a degree for her interruption on us that day. I still remember it so vividly it was like it was yesterday and NOT over three months ago, nearly to the date to as I looked at the calendar on my phone.

It had been our last date out together just over three months ago, we had gotten back to his place after spending the day together. It hadn't been the first time we had engaged in love making. We had been together several times in fact. I loved when he made love to my body. He made me feel special, loved…warm…comfortable to be me and not care about how the world saw me or us it was just _us_.

We hadn't realized that she decided to come over on her own and NOT tell anyone where she was going. We didn't know that she had found the spare hidden key along the door jam and had used Luna – P to retrieve it for access since she was so short. We hadn't realized that she let herself in without thought or care to what the occupants were doing. I recalled telling her he and I were going to be busy all day that day, hoping to throw her off the scent of where we'd be so she wouldn't try to tag along…again.

I recalled later on telling Minako about the date ending at his place with a surprise I had for him. I hadn't known she was listening in and planned to come by around that time. Obviously to ruin the surprise I had planned. We were deeply in the moment and busy as hell after he found my surprise, a new pair of lacy panties that he tore off the moment he got the chance to. It made me feel so wanted and needed in those moments. I remembered feeling so damned aroused I had opened my legs wide for him.

I remember feeling how hot and hard he was too. Neither of us heard her sneak into his place as the door shut quietly behind her. She clearly had had a plan that day. Her shoes discarded by the door. We were so into our moment. Our little time just for us as a couple. As two people in love. He had been toying with my breasts as I was clenching around him. He was balls deep inside of me as we were reaching that point of no return.

I was under him as he was jerking himself inside of me. I felt myself on the edge, coiled and ready to go over and just as I was about to fall over it, feeling him swell inside of me as he was about to come inside of me too. Our shared orgasms were literally so close I knew we could taste them…metaphorically speaking. Then she burst into the room yelling 'Mamo – chan!'. She was so happy and delight in her stature as if she were the greatest surprise there could be. That he would be delighted in seeing her on OUR date.

Boy I will tell you there's no greater bucket of ice water filled with actual cubes of ice that can fall as hard enough or as quickly enough onto a couple in the midst of sex, than their child, present or future, bursting into the room yelling for her future daddy. He jumped off of me so fast I felt like a cowboy or cow girl being kicked off a bucking bronco. I had trouble figuring out where she even was at that point.

He wrapped the sheets around him as I shouted to her 'go to the living room!' she stuck her tongue out at me and left out. He shut the door as he face planted into his palms. He was dead at that point in the cock department. Nothing like a kid to kill an erection while I was still a little bit shaken from it all. I remembered merely looking at him to see if MAYBE since she was in the next room to give it a finish off.

However Chibi Usa's words killed off the mood for good 'I can still hear you!' we had even said anything and she somehow KNEW what I was suggesting. He shook his head 'are you crazy NO!' and that had been the last time we had had anything physical happen between us. I had even tried to dub her to my friends as 'chibus cockus blockus' for that little stunt. That just earned me 'oh don't be so hard on her, she saw something that can be traumatizing to kids in their youth'.

Even though I honestly DOUBT she saw anything that could be traumatizing, we had the sheets on us and once she enter Mamoru was off of me in mere seconds. If anything her coming in unannounced traumatized HIM from ever wanting sex with me again. Ami's words however were met with agreements all around and over three months later I was still using my hidden vibrator to take care of things since he was practically at this point refusing to meet our needs as a couple.

"Homework in my current classes are done." I told her. Recalling what she wanted me to really prioritize on. She may not have said it but it's what she meant. It's what she always meant. I had to be either studying or training or even patrolling to do something that Luna agreed with me doing. Even taking Chibi Usa out with her to tag along was something she preferred me to do. I sometimes felt she thought my future daughter was a great form of teen pregnancy. I got to see my own child AND know that I wasn't ready to have her yet.

Which she was right I wasn't. I wasn't about to deny that. It's why I was on birth control to begin with. Mamoru and I decided that until we were ready to begin a family, as in be married first or else face the wrath of both my parents, the cats and the senshi, something neither of us were keen on, that I would be on the pill and he would use condoms as an extra form of protection to use.

So we were covered either way for a little while to come. AND yet, with her here as she was I had to take up the mantling responsibilities of BEING a mother to her. That little balancing beam of what to do was confusing and a bit in my defense unfair to place on me. I did however marvel at how _convenient_ for them that was. I had to act like the adult in this little weird family function yet, kami – sama forbid I punish her for smarting off or acting out.

I had tried to explain this before to Luna but at that point I didn't have a lot of my feelings together and it may have sounded more like a whiney vent rather than a serious self-reflection on what was going on with me at the time. I do now but I don't think anyone will listen. And that only reminded me of what I was currently feeling. Neglect and abandonment. Not in the traditional sense but in the sense that I don't have any support from my friends on issues nor from my boyfriend on anything really.

We haven't had an enemy in at least four months and while I've been grateful to not have any attacks I felt like I needed to vent out this building anger within me. Like I wanted to hit something. I had even been talking to my parents about going to a martial arts class a few times a week, maybe join Makoto at her classes, but they couldn't afford it and papa even said that I didn't need it.

I went to a good school in a good neighborhood. Saying 'if you want exercise go for a run in the park'. I tried to train with the girls on our powers but we didn't do it often enough to get this out of me. Plus the reason I truly didn't fight on it was because in the end I really just needed to talk to my friends and Mamoru about it…not simply try to beat up a monster to vent. I needed to verbalize myself not smash something.

I knew I needed to but I needed the right words to express myself and to be given a chance NOT to be interrupted. "Then do as Ami – chan is doing and get ahead of your classes. Something you could use a bit of." There was a mock to her tone that wasn't needed. My grades had been improving over the past year. I was doing better than she implied. Sometimes I think they forgot that I was getting much better.

My few C's and D's and F's were picking up into C's and B's and a few A's. Ami was proud of me and so was I. It was why I had a date with Mamoru this evening. I had three A's in a row and texted him a picture of them for proof. This was something I felt so proud of. He used to be so proud of me when I got good grades. Knowing how hard it was for me to study and focus considering all the sleepless nights fighting monsters and failing to keep my eyes open during classes and lastly trying to find a study habit that stuck.

Ami was helpful yes and I appreciated her so much but there were just certain things that Mamoru explained to me differently on than she did and one thing I got from him versus the girls was a slight confidence boost. Sure Minako tried and so did Ami and Makoto but jabs from Rei usually resulted in a tongue war that ended with lost time. When I studied with Mamoru the one on one session made me feel less stressed and more at ease.

My grades improved and I held onto those study methods when he got too busy with work to study with me these last few months. "I don't know what the extra credit assignments are." I told her, "Besides it's the weekend and the teachers don't work weekends other than for Saturday detention. They don't even stay at the school unless PAID to be there." I emphasized. Luna's next remark though was a bit cutting.

"Of course you'd know when they have detention." I bite my lip and looked away getting tired of her remarks to. Hiding my slight pain from it I once again ignored the burning feeling of pain I received as she stated instead, "Just go do some work around the house. Be constructive." I looked around and found NOTHING in my room that needed to be cleaned. That's when I also noticed something new about my room.

The very thing that Luna hadn't even realized. The lack of fluffy stuffed animals other than what was won for me by Mamoru. Things definitely looked less childlike and more adultish than before. "With what? My room is clean, Chibi Usa's room is her responsibility and mother didn't request anything extra for me." I swore it was as if Luna looked for things to do for me that way I didn't have time to think for myself.

Which is probably why it was taking me so long to come to these conclusions I have. The girls had previously dismissed it but thinking on it now I didn't have everything sorted out. I should have but I hadn't. Which is probably why it was dismissed light heartedly. How could anything be sensed if even I didn't have it fully figured out yet? I knew then and there I had to talk to the girls again. See with everything I felt now how it translated and how I could approach them on the matter I was feeling.

I just wanted to make sure that everything that I felt was real and that I was being justified in what I knew and felt. I was so positive in it all but I needed to hear their responses to see how my newly formed thoughts were responded by. I needed my friends and I needed to vent but not just vent to not just be heard but be listened to. Apparently there was a difference and I hadn't known this myself. It made me more determined to go see them today so that I could unload this mess of feelings that I could now put into words.

Plus it didn't help that the last time we did talk when I mentioned Mamoru's lack of around me I was actually scolded for being intimate with him already. Both Rei and Ami condemned me for my actions to sleep with him and Minako and Makoto just blushed. I had a feeling they had been intimate as I had been before but hearing me receive such attitude for it and then to be told I shouldn't be focused on it had them in those moments looking away in shame for themselves. I wished I'd had support but on these matters I understood it was hard.

Especially regarding sex while you were technically under the age of 18 which in most countries was considered illegal. To the girls in the room though it was more than just a legal reasoning. I knew both Rei and Ami's parents were pretty strict with the girls in their upbringing so sex as a teenager was 'bad juju'. Mamoru and myself giving in was pretty taboo for them, which also might be a reason for his lacking in the physicality department. He didn't want their judgmental eyes on him. It made me now wonder if they had _spoken_ to him on it.

I'd only find out when I asked them but at the same time I can't see Ami as the type to actually get the nerve to talk to him on it unless it wasn't consensual. Rei on the other hand would possible blow up on him but I honestly don't see her working the nerve up to confront him about it herself. Like I said the subject was taboo to that degree. It just wasn't to me and the others as one Minako was the goddess of love, Makoto was the oldest and had experience that she didn't go into excessive detail about.

Then there was me…the supposed prude that was going to be innocent till her wedding day. I still don't know to this day what gave any of them _that_ idea but it was there. So naturally they felt the need to scold me. Oh how I still regret to this day telling them about our first time. If I'd been able to foresee the claw back I never would have bothered. I got up at this point and grabbed some school stuff just to bring with me. "I'm going to the temple. Have Ami look at my homework." I mutter and leave off.

I had to get out of there. Take a long walk to the temple. Use the time to think about what I want to say and how to say it. I didn't want to sound like I was verbally attacking anyone, but just to get my point across and see where they stood on the matters. A gentle breeze went by and my mind once more went to Mamoru and how I missed his warm touch. He'd have his arm around me if he was here…or how I wished he would if he were.

I wanted so much to believe he loved me as I did him. The unfortunate side is when actions both physical and verbal speak louder than the dull silence and static I was receiving on my end. He makes me truly wonder where on his list of priorities I actually am. I closed my eyes in the hopes that I'm not merely an 'oven' to him for a way for him to have kids. That he's only with me cause he saw were going to have a daughter.

The thought struck me so hard as I waited for the light to turn so I could walk across the street. I hated when some of these revelation type of thoughts hit me. It was so inconvenient and I had to resist the urge to hold myself closer. I already looked pretty dull as it was I didn't need to appear worse and garner looks from other pedestrians. It was however an unfortunate possibility. If he was only with me to get kids then what did he see in me?

This was something I pondered often when we first got together. Rei and Chibi Usa's teasing's definitely didn't help with the confidence that he truly loved me but again I ignored it as jabs. I remember in our past lives he couldn't wait to see me. Even busy with his duties as a prince he _made_ the time to see me. He _made_ the effort. With him here in this time it was like he'd given up. Stopped trying. I hated feeling as I did but I was unable to stop it.

I told myself to not believe that about him. That he did love me. To ignore the simmering anger and pain in my gut till we talked it out. I needed to listen to him but he needed to listen to me to, we needed to have this conversation as well. It was why I was so glad we were going on this date, we needed it. I just hoped she wouldn't show up. I was well aware that they had a special father daughter bond that I had never been able to get on board with. I had been shut out by her and told to let it go, not in so many words, by him.

This was something I knew I needed to talk to the girls about too. I just needed to present it well since they were his friends too. I wanted to bond with Chibi Usa I did. It's just hard to do that when your only seen as a living breathing wallet to her every whim or seen as a verbal punching bag to her. _I'm going to have to just talk to them about it or else I might not ever get answers to my questions._


	2. self doubts & party revelations

**SerenityxEndymion**: I believe its going to be the heaviest I've ever written concerning it all to. this one since its occurring right AFTER the R season but just BEFORE the S season, like the few months on the in between so Pluto is known but the others aren't. nothing against them its just not the right time frame and for this she needs to come to this without the outers helping her.

**Puffgirl1952** the 2nd: that will happen and more than one to. in more than one way to.

**CassieRaven**: I hope it reveals to be that way, there's so much emotional depth to go into for the first few seasons it's a lot to work with yet where I have this taking place also eliminates things to.

**llazo4108824**: will do, I've already gotten a bit written out so there will be weekly updates.

**Vereesa** **Windrunner**: this is right after the R season but right before the S season, in this one Chibi Usa just never truly left. And your absolutely right, so where I've set it in also eliminates possibilities and enhances other aspects to. like how Usagi's being perceived by everyone involved in the senshi bit including both Luna and Artemis.

**RavenOrozco**: I'm so glad you like and approve. Yeah me to, I rarely get to see those fic's though. I can tell you from seeing both, the English version stays about 70-80% true to the manga but there's a definite difference from the anime to the manga. The truest version of the original managa in Japan is SMC, that is taken directly from it. I grew up on the English version so it's good, but I also really enjoy the SMC to. Thank you so much though I can't wait to see what you guys think of the next chapter and the rest of this story. I kind of write how I see things and go from there. Thank you again.

**Dymond313**: whether your ready for it or not you'll enjoy it and maybe even yell at the screen sometimes. Lol this is something for everyone to enjoy and become vocal about on various topics. Its going to be hitting on a lot of notes.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: exactly and that's why I wanted to introduce it the way I did. Her self-reflection's over the past few months as she comes to these realizations about everyone that's a part of her senshi life and the few that aren't. I wanted to give her reason for feeling as she does and their all true reason's she essentially been trying to ignore but can't any longer. Sometimes people do that cause they don't want to see the truth of it but when it starts to weigh down on you, you have no choice but to acknowledge it and this is her doing that and deciding things need to change.

**TropicalRemix**: that will come to light later on, right now she's trying to broach the topic with delicacy and she doesn't quite know how to.

**NikkiBC**: thanks, I thought so to but it is what it is. She needed to fight back more.

**phillynz**: yea she does and she always gets called in for having such a 'big heart' yet if she forgives the enemy she's called 'naïve and weak'. A little bias maybe…either way she's 'had enough'. Besides she needs this and you'll see soon enough that she even feels what its like to have what she needs as she is allowed to make adjustments but that's what lies ahead.

**No** **extras** **scouts**: well your in luck cause in this one there is none, not unless you could Pluto being mentioned a bit since she was in the R series towards the end. And one spoiler here but Mamoru's guard's wont be in it simple due to two factors one, I have no way of getting them into the storyline, and secondly Mamoru himself would still have the stones locked away, if we go by the managa/SMC version. In the anime their just gone so yeah…no generals. At least not until I can actually figure out a way to incorporate them into the storyline naturally. Plus because of where I have the storyline there will not be any Star Lights. Way to early.

**Schwartzo1**: thank you and you'll get to rad more soon.

**Princesakarlita411**: you'll soon find out.

14 reviews wow! This is really popping out here. glad the reception is so warm towards this, cause there's so much more to happen its going to get to point where you many want to yell, cry or even shout 'THAT'S RIGHT!' not sure if that will happen but you never know. Anyways please read and review, I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say going forward.

Breaking Point ch.2

Usagi POV

Just as I reached the temple steps my phone rang off. Seeing Mamoru's name pop up I suddenly felt a churning hope and dread bubble within. Both emotions had me hoping feverishly that he WASN'T calling to cancel our date. Answering it I said, "Mamoru…" I had stopped giving him the playful nick name just to see if he'd notice. He hadn't, it too was something else that bothered me about our relationship.

I was beginning to wonder if I could even call it that anymore. "Gomen, Usa…been busy here at the hospital." He began, the trepidation rolled around in my gut as I tried to force it away. "It's looking like I might not be able to make our date." The tear slide down. Before it could get half way down I brushed it away. Not wanting to admit defeat just yet, and began to walk up the temple steps. "Are they extending you're shift?" I asked, trying to find a way…any way to see him. Just us.

"Yeah something like that. We're so busy that it might go into a double shift. If that's the case I won't get out till closer to 1-2am. Plus one of the other guys hasn't shown up for his shift yet." I felt so conflicted. On one hand I understood that the hospital could get incredibly busy, I did. I had seen it firsthand myself and for this week he'd been working for over a week straight. No breaks in the in between.

He was obligated to take some time off…wasn't he? So that he wouldn't burn out and be unable to do his job as an intern? You can't help someone if you're dead on your feet and exhausted, unable to even think straight. On the other hand…why does this seem to nearly always happen on days where we have a date? Three months rang in my head as I asked, "How about we try for the following night?" I was trying so hard as I reached the top of the steps.

I could see the girls in the study room from here so I stopped as he said, "I might be able to work with that. As long as the intern comes in to cover my shift I can. Gotta go." He jetted off the phone so fast I didn't get a chance to say 'I love you' and I definitely didn't hear it from him, not even in his voice. I knew countless times from talking with Ami that being in the medical field could result in the nonexistence of a social life.

I understood that to a degree. IF that were truly the case there wouldn't be successfully married doctors out there. Or nurses. They wouldn't have kids and have a good relationship. I knew that there were plenty of doctors that had successful marriages. They just had to go through the trials of being an intern to get to it. Mamoru's internship would be ending, when he never told me. Just said that for a few years he would be doing this to get his medical license and degree all situated so he could practice without the incredibly hectic hours.

They would still be hectic to a degree but they wouldn't be horrendous as they are now. Plus I did tell myself that I couldn't complain too much. He was helping the sick and those who needed him, how can I feel this way about his job of all things? It was one of the reasons I felt confused about where he felt we were. Or if he even thought about me. I walked up to the temple as the girls were talking.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked as I settled myself down and pulled out my completed homework. Ami rode her brow to it as Rei chuckled, "Odango had it done before she got here…shocker." The old jab stung a bit as I ignored her. Ami looked my work over as I looked at the girls around me. I was at the end of the table as they are around it. I almost felt boxed in…almost.

"I've been thinking lately…." I began, "You think?!" Rei mocked a bit then looked at me giving me her attention. I know she meant well but she could never fully get out of that habit of knocking me down in the little ways she always did. "Hai." I hoped my voice sounded as serious and solemn as I felt. "I've been thinking about how things the past few months have been off." I began as they all looked to me.

"Take for example Mamoru and I…" once more I didn't use the nickname to see if even _they_ would catch on. "We haven't been out on a date in over three months now." I looked around and saw Makoto hesitate, Minako look for something to say as she was the goddess of love but seemed to only find air and shock for what she was hearing, Ami push her glasses up her nose and Rei trying to look sincere as she spoke up first, so far though no one seemed to notice and this bothered me to.

"I don't understand you just saw him with us last week." I sighed. This was the problem to. They _didn't_ see it…not what I saw. Perhaps I had to be more specific. "I meant a date for just the two of _us_." I emphasized on us to get my point across. "He's just busy at work I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Rei retorted, brushing it to the side, "Of course, being an intern is really hard." Ami began to add on.

"It's why I'm trying to get my book work done a bit early now that way its less, like he did it." I nodded in somewhat of understanding. Though I couldn't help but wonder when _they_ had the time to talk about book work as I had never heard them discuss it during group meetings. At least not in the last few months. I knew she did do some work at the hospital from time to time as her mother worked there so maybe they had a chance or two to talk for a brief moment during a coffee break of his.

I sighed. I felt like I wasn't being listened to, "But three **months**?" I emphasized. We weren't talking days or weeks here. I wouldn't be questioning things as I was if it were a few weeks. It wouldn't be fair to either Mamoru or myself to ask about this after only a few weeks. Pressing the matter seemed to do more harm than good though, "Maybe he feels you're pushing at something that doesn't need to be pushed at and needs some space. You can be a little clingy." Rei's words seemed like she was ready to start something up.

I watched the other girls tense as Makoto tried with, "You supposed to have a date soon right, just talk to him about it then." I couldn't help but tell them, "He rescheduled it for tomorrow instead. If the other person even show's up." I told them, "There you go." Rei assured me in her best reassuring voice she had to try to end the conversation. Minako looked a little worried but was trying to say something soothing she just didn't have the words.

Makoto was in a similar boat so Rei wound up dominating the conversation a bit. "I do intend to talk to him about it but that's IF he doesn't reschedule or break it off…again." once more I saw that Minako looked a bit distressed and Makoto looked stunned by the 'again' part. As if she was now feeling concerned for me. It gave me a little bit of hope that I had some more understanding from at least them.

I just wished I had it from all of my friends. "Just wait till his next off day if he does that way you two can talk things out. I'm sure everything will be fine." Ami tried to be reassuring but it didn't do much. "It's just, sometimes I feel like he chooses Chibi Usa over me on certain things and I'm just wondering…" Rei huffed as if this was an old topic that had been beaten to death already. My voice got quiet as she looked to me.

"How are you still on this?! Why are you being so immature and jealous? And over a kid no less." She looked disappointed in me. Like I was the child not Chibi Usa, "Honestly sometimes she's more mature and responsible than you are and she's nine." The words hurt and cut deeply from Rei as Makoto cringed and Minako sent her a small glare for her words. Before Ami could respond she finished with, "Have some balls Usagi and stop thinking that way. Seriously grow up." she looked agitated.

I managed to utter the words, "Rei I'm trying to ask you all for advice on this. I feel serious on it and feel that things are drifting between us, Mamoru and I. I do believe Chibi Usa has a cause and effect with it. Is she the sole reason why things feel the way they do, no, but she is a part of it and I'm trying to fix it." I iterated after she said that. That's when Rei turned a glare towards me and said, "You're acting like a child complaining about redundant things."

I went to talk when she said, "No you've had your say now listen…" thing is I hadn't…I had barely begun. "Mamoru is a busy guy and he had a lot on his plate. If he chooses to do something with Chibi Usa like taking her out or something, then instead of whining about it, acting like an immature brat about it and trying to play the victim card why not enjoy the time away from the so called brat you keep calling her." I sighed. This was the problem that I had with trying to communicate with them.

I got sidelined and made to feel like I was the problem in the whole scheme of things. _Was I though? Was everything going on wrong really MY fault?_ "I mean seriously Usagi, that kid is far away from home and he's just trying to be there for her. Something you should do more of." I felt like shrinking from her heated gaze as she finished with, "You know only you could act this way." I felt a taken aback by that as she snapped at me.

"We went to the future and yeah we had to fix it thanks to Diamond's weirdly crazed fixation on you and the Wiseman's deception of that family, but you found out you have this wonderful family and are a Queen of the earth." She emphasized. How did she not hear how daunting that was of a job to have? It wasn't all dress up and being polite. From what I recalled from my previous life it was hard work.

It being prime and proper all the time. It was making sure you looked, talked and acted the part. It was politics, policies, procedures, rules, regulations, delegations, meetings, treaty agreements, it was so much and she was making it sound like I had this great big fancy everything. All of that came with so much responsibility. I wasn't trained for that here in this lifetime. I only had the previous lifetime memories to act as training for me.

It's one of the reasons why I was thinking about taking a few business courses in college. Learn something about that world to see if it's helpful in ruling a kingdom. A world. Rei made it sound like I had it all in the future, but everything comes with a price to pay. Duties and my freedom from normalcy seemed to be mine. Yet that seemed to be something that was swept under the rug…yet again.

First everyone in my previous life and now in this one to. "You got your kingdom back even if it is on earth from the damage done to the original on the moon thanks to Beryl, her army and Metallia. You got that back and you got the prince to boot, yet here in this life you still find something to complain about. Stop being so selfish for once and accept your responsibilities in this world. Grow up." The table went silent at her words. As if silently agreeing with her and I'd never felt smaller or more like crying.

"Now less talk about petty stuff and more on studying. Don't be such so selfish. Sometimes you make me wonder if Chibi Usa is right that you are just a selfish lo - " Rei's words were cut off by Makoto who jumped to my defense before the last word could be fully uttered, but I knew what she was going to say. 'Selfish loser'. Chibi Usa had called me that a few times before, not too often but she had.

Rei was only met afterwards with halfhearted admonishments to be nicer to me as she ignored them. Safe to say the conversation was shut down on my issues that I didn't even fully get a chance to talk about. I barely even got to breach them on the Chibi Usa issue I was having. Once Ami checked over my homework I put it back away. The mood was abysmal as best and I felt sadness creep into me again.

I felt the urge to leave as I felt this had been a moot point now. Getting up I said, "I should get going home. Mama will want to have my help for dinner." It had been several hours that we'd been there already. Going over everything. The girls said the respective goodbye's as I heard Rei's, "Try not to trip on your way out." I hoped she was just trying to be funny and sarcastic but the humor that used to be there was sorely lacking. I left without a word.

I started to feel ashamed of myself for feeling as I did and wondered if maybe all of my feelings were worth being validated. Was everything I had been thinking over for the past few month's right? Was I right? Or was I letting Rei's words and the girls lack of verbalizing any help convince me otherwise? I knew I truly felt hurt by Mamoru's actions or lack thereof towards me, "I'll just have to wait till our date tomorrow to see how he's feeling." I tell myself and leave off for home.

Saturday went after that as I prepared for my date with Mamoru. He got off his shift in the afternoon so I figured we could grab lunch together. I had just got done donning on my earrings and pulled up my leggings for my knee high three inch heeled boots when Chibi Usa came jumped down from her room and asked, "Why are you getting all dressed up?" I sighed, "Getting ready to go out." That's when I saw her looking nicely dressed up herself.

"And where are you going today?" I asked her, the smile she gave me actually made me feel a bad pit in my gut. "Mamo – chan's taking me to the zoo today for my class project. I called him up about it and even though he said he was working he made room for me. Wasn't that nice?! My Mamo – chan made room for me!" the bragging only ended when I couldn't hear her anymore as she ran downstairs to go to his place. I was stuck in my room, still mid earring placement, trying to hold my emotions at bay.

I brought my hand down. Earring in it. I lowered my head as tears began to ruin the effects of the light bit of makeup I'd put on for him. I looked in the mirror and saw the tear tracks already there as the lip gloss I had put on now held my tears on near perfect little droplets on my lips. I suddenly wanted to rub it all off. I shut my bedroom door, and grabbed a small make up remover towelette and wiped it all off. I went from being excited about a date to not even wanting to leave my room.

I redressed into something casual and texted Mamoru on Chibi Usa's zoo trip and OUR date asking_…so what happened to our date?_ His response was_…right sorry completely forgot about that when Chibi Usa asked for help. She had this class project due tomorrow and really needed me to take her to the zoo to finish it off._ I felt angered and wanted to tell him how this made me feel, but needed him to come to this particular realization on his own.

We still had to talk about everything else. I shouldn't have to tell him everything. There were some things, magical or not that he as my boyfriend should sense about me, his girlfriend. So I texted back_…this is the 2__nd__ reschedule in 2 days Mamoru…_hoping once more he would sense the tone and figure this out. Not to mention how was _she_ going to wait till the DAY BEFORE her project was due to ask this? Worse yet we JUST made this rescheduled plans yesterday. _He forgot that fast?_ I thought to myself as I debated on what to text next.

Or was it something deeper that I was trying to ignore…the part that was feeling the way I was feeling. That's when he texted me…_How about to make it up to you, you come over to this college party I'm having at my place on Monday? You can meet some of my friends and have some fun. We're all blowing off some steam since we just had our finals. It was a grueling semester and those of us who did the internships need this time off. _He explained as I debated on this message.

This did both make me somewhat happier and upset me at the same time. On one hand I was glad he had completed his course work. Like Ami mentioned he was trying to do so much at the same time and I was truly proud of him. I was. It was one of the reasons I wanted this date to happen so I could congratulate him properly. I had even bought some extra sexy lacy panties for the date.

Something for him to enjoy as a way of saying here's something for all your hard work. That was the idea after we talked hopefully. Or if he wanted it beforehand I would accept that. I was sex starved for him anyways. I was sure he was to…I _hoped_ he was to. For me. I accepted the invite as he seemed happy about it texting back_…great, talk soon, Chibi Usa and I just arrived at the zoo_…which made me realize he must have picked her up here.

The timing couldn't have been more obvious. I thought she left for his place but if they JUST arrived he picked her up from here. And he didn't have the courtesy as MY boyfriend to _want_ to see _me_? To tell me this in person? I told myself that perhaps he wanted to make sure that since it was a college party that Chibi Usa wouldn't try to tag along with me so he texted me instead to avoid her trying to follow me as she was prone to doing just that.

Though I was starting to realize I was trying to convince myself of this more than anything. I told myself that he was truly trying to make up for it. I mean a college party at his place where his college friends were at was definitely a step up. His friends barely knew of my existence and I had barely ever seen them so this was definitely nice. I decided to make myself look mature for that party going on.

While having one on a Monday of all days was not a great day, when you get done with exams and you're done with schooling for the semester it makes sense. I knew I could swing it after school since the party more than likely wouldn't start till six or seven. It was an hour later when Mamoru sent me a few more details on it. I decided to wear my little outfit from today tomorrow that way I'd have the mature classy look.

The leggings shaped my rear and legs very nicely and I couldn't even help but admire how I looked in them. With the three inch high boots that came with them and the slightly loose fitting yet still form fitting button up blouse added to it I felt it looked very mature, had a hint of sex appeal and didn't look in the slightest childish. That would be for tomorrow though. Right now I still felt like curling up in my bed and eating some fatty foods.

However I did also want to look good for tomorrow to so I would eat a bit of that today to avoid eating the same foods tomorrow. I wanted to appear mature and dignified. Not childish and piggy as I used to be described. I wanted to elude class and charm at this party and show him that I could be around his friends and be someone he's proud to have on his arm. With that in mind after I changed I left my room to grab a bite to eat.

Plus him doing this also told me that I was actually a priority in his life. It was telling me 'hey I've been really busy with so much stuff but now I'm showing you the effort I'm making to make up for it', at least I HOPED that was the message this party from him was sending to me. I did know however that regardless of what happened tomorrow would be a whole new day and I planned to make it work in my favor.

The next day at school I talked to my friends and even told Ami at school about the party along with Makoto since Rei and Minako went to a different school. We gathered for lunch as I told them about it. I knew I probably looked to be in better spirits than the day before and I was. I had even received another text from Mamoru telling me specifically which punch bowls would be alcoholic and which ones weren't to help me out from confusing the two.

I was thankful for that since I really didn't want to make that mistake. I wasn't an alcohol fan to begin with so it didn't make sense to drink it especially since I was still technically underage especially for drinking. I didn't want him to get into trouble for it so his forethought texts during the day gave me a small amount of comfort from the previous days rescheduling and Chibi Usa issues. It was something. Wisps of it but it was something.

"That's good that he's communicating this with you. You don't want to make that error." Ami gave a small chide in a polite manner as she ate her food. "Oh I agree, I've never been one to enjoy alcohol, maybe when I'm older but for right now not so much. Plus his giving me this information is not only really helpful but also tells me he still wants me to come to the party." I agreed, eating at my meat bun.

Makoto started to eat at her food to as she managed between bites, "Plus we've seen you get a little drunk before, it doesn't take much. You're a bit of a light weight." That was true to so I laughed with it but it did make me wonder and think that maybe that was really more of the reason why he told me about the correct punch bowls. Was it really more to avoid me potentially embarrassing him at his own party?

It held more merit that I previously thought it might. I ignored the slight burning edge in my gut as we talked a bit more and ate our lunches. The school day finally was out as we left the grounds and I got home. I ate dinner with my family at five and even helped mama with the dishes since I had time to kill before the party. I didn't want to show up to early but be there about ten minutes after it started to be technically on time.

So when Minako called me at six I answered as I started to get dressed for it, "So how are you going out to this party tonight? Won't your parents have an issue with it?" she asked. I pulled on the leggings again and put my knee high boots on, zipping the sides up, "Nope, since its starts up at seven as long as I'm home by ten they're fine with it. Plus as far as they know it's not a college party, it's a small gathering of friends at my boyfriend's place." I iterated to her as we giggled about it.

"Oh so that's the excuse you gave. Clever girl." I smiled, "Oh yeah they just told me if I'm late I'm grounded for a week. That's was the other half of the deal for my going out tonight." I explained, "Gotcha, there's always a catch to these things." We laughed it off, "Now show me a picture of what you're wearing. We need to make sure your love goddess approved." She demanded in her usual 'come on girl' voice.

That was one thing about Minako, she made me feel confident in so many areas. So while Luna was out patrolling I would be out for ONCE being a regular, normal girl having a good time with her boyfriend at a party. I was going to enjoy this. I texted a picture of me in the simple yet sexy outfit as she commented, "Gorgeous girl, Mamoru won't be able to resist you. In fact make sure to bring protection just to be safe." I blushed at the comment.

However she had a point. As much as Mamoru enjoyed breasts he was also a butt guy to. It's one of the reasons I was wearing this outfit. It was a lure for him to enjoy while I played the part of charming girlfriend. "With those fit leggings on and the knee high boots you'll need it." Minako stated. This just made me more confident as I grabbed at least two from my night stand drawer and put them into my bra.

"Done and done." I answered, "Okay now go knock his socks off and get yours, you need some after all of this. Three months is TO long." I agreed as I ended the call feeling more upbeat I couldn't help but feel I was being watched. I looked back behind me and THOUGHT for a second I saw a fleck of Chibi Usa's pink hair. I went towards the door and opened it to see who was out there, but saw nothing in the hallway. Not a sign of life so I ignored it and checked the time on my phone. "I'll be just in time." I muttered and left.

I walked over to his place as the chill of the night made me glad I put on a jean jacket before leaving out the house. Getting to his building I saw that there were a few more cars than usual parked outside the building. I smiled as I walked in. the security guard at the desk just happened to remember me from the few months ago as he cleared me to go in. It helped to be friendly and bubbly I guess.

When I knocked on his door he greeted it as I smiled up at him, "I'm here." I greeted as he smiled at me. He was wearing jeans and a nice collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up his arms as he let me in. I saw how nicely they showed off his biceps as I debated on kicking off my shoes since everyone else was in theirs, "Don't worry about that this evening, since this is a party I'm making an exception to the rules." He commented as I nodded and took off my jean jacket to put in the closet.

It was then that he finally got a good look at me. I smiled as I leaned up to kiss him. He turned his head to let the kiss land on his cheek. "Usagi meet my friends." He says instead. Avoiding my questioning gaze on the dodged kiss. I knew he wasn't big on PDA but we were at a college party not in front of my friends. _Was it still a big deal to him?_ I wondered. His friends came up though along with a college friend of his Saori.

She seemed sweet, friendly and obviously had a few drinks already. I nodded as one of them insisted on getting me a drink. Mamoru told him which punch bowl for me. Something I was glad about yet questioning in another way about now to. "Isn't this outfit a bit mature?" he asked as his friend came back with the cup of punch. Handing it to me I took a sip as I suddenly wished it was alcoholic that way I could feel less hampered as I now felt.

How did the one man out there that should make me feel on top of the world make me feel so low with just a few words? "I thought college party make sure to wear something mature that fit my age." I tried my hardest to avoid snapping but it was becoming increasingly harder. My inner rage was building up and something told me that I wouldn't get to talk to him peacefully tonight about everything.

Mamoru gave me another cheek kiss and went to talk to a few friends that just arrived. As he was the host I let it go since it was also his home. Instead I immersed myself into my plan to mingle and talk with his friends. Make them see how mature, classy and great I could be. I edited myself when it was needed and listened to them talking about 'killer final exams'. It was a little off putting since I wasn't in college yet but I managed to re-work the conversation by talking about my own college majors to go into.

I figured they would see it as an opportunity to 'teach me' in a sense and give us something else to talk about so they could see I held aspirations and dreams beyond that of high school education. I talked even about going in for business classes to learn a variety of areas especially for the work force. I re-worded a lot of that stuff to avoid talking about being a 'future queen' and making these people think I was crazy for a certain cereal.

We even had a few laughs. Jokes that I realized were dirty made me blush and laugh as I told a few myself that had them looking at me in shock and laughter to. It honestly felt like I was making some serious progress with them. I didn't feel ostracized or left out of the conversation I felt included and taken in. Like a potential candidate for their group and perhaps I could be someday. They gave me hope.

Of course some of the crew shifted out to talk to other people but others that joined in I took to easily and we talked as well. I even talked to another intern at the hospital who remembered me from being a candy stripper and thought I did a good job helping with the patients and keeping the kids safe and calm. It made me feel glad that my efforts that day, even if I merely volunteered to try to be there with Mamoru, made an actual impact on lives that were there in a positive manner.

This party was turning out to be really nice and oddly enough stress free since I didn't have anyone in my ear about saying the wrong thing, eating to much or drinking the wrong punch. I was still nursing the first one. Which looking down at my cup was nearly empty and I was thirsty. I excused myself to go grab some more, looking carefully at the bowls for the labels and finding the non-alcoholic one.

Taking the big dip of the punch from a ladle in the bowl I took a generous sip of it, letting its sweet taste alert my taste buds as several of his friends came up next to me. I knew they didn't realize I was there as they were to deep in their own conversation. They didn't notice me. Before I left, I overheard their conversation, "I cannot believe were just now seeing this girlfriend of Mamoru's." one said, "Hai, she seems so nice and sweet. I wonder why he kept her hidden?" I now wondered that to.

"Honestly I thought he made her up since he never mentioned being in a serious relationship. I thought he was gay or something." this makes me want to question his motives for being so secretive regarding me. "I know the only girl we ever even see get close to him is Saori, but I think that's cause she has a small crush on him." my heart sped up a little bit at that. I recalled her from the beginning of the party.

She was definitely a friendly flirt from what I had been able to see but nothing to serious. "I know I actually thought he made Usagi up to avoid Saori but now I know he really has a girlfriend and she's so great. Refreshing to talk to." They commented. I felt a little bit lightened up at that. It was good to know I'd made a good impression and seemed to also make Mamoru out to look better if not a little more confusing to his own friends.

The problem was why did he not ever really mention me as his girlfriend before tonight? Why was I a kept in the dark secret? Was he that embarrassed by me somehow? The thoughts confused me and made me feel worse about things. Here I had been charming all of his friends and he gave them this pre-dispositioned view of me as nothing. Was that what I was to him in this world of his…nothing?

That's when Mamoru joined the conversation. Pleas say something positive…I pleaded internally. Hoping that he felt my need at least this close by. Yet I felt nothing in response on this end. Had he forgotten about it or blocked me off? I wondered that now to. "So Mamoru what's the deal with this Usagi? We were beginning to think your girlfriend was nonexistent." a friend of his asked him.

The joke being chuckled at by all in the conversation except by himself, "Yes she exists and yes we are seeing each other." He acknowledged. I felt a morsel of relief. "So how's the sex? She's gotta be like…" he must have been indicating something about my size as the other guys started to emphasize to. I couldn't help the blush that followed from the presumed context of the conversation going on. It made me curious as to what he was going to say, "Our personal lives aren't your business."

It felt cold as they jokingly acted to back off only to have one of them say, "Which means she's either really good or really bad." I wasn't sure what hurt worse, the ribbing they were giving him that he was taking or the fact that he didn't say much in defense of us. "Either way it's between her and me." I shut my eyes at the negative implication that could have given them as they left him alone. He himself walked away.

I stood for a moment longer before darting to the balcony outside. I needed some fresh air from the night sky and for once the chill only helped to calm me down from the raging emotions that were going through me. The chill of the air was near biting up here, but it felt good. I hadn't realized how upset I was or how heated I was till I stepped outside. It was one of the few times I was voluntarily outside without a jacket and _wasn't_ in need of it.

I took a few moments. Composing myself as I abandoned the drink on the landing. It's not like I had been the first one out here. There were several cups and even some cigarette buds outside here. I didn't care let Mamoru deal with it. Instead I went back inside. This party was clearly not going to go as I planned. There were to many things going on to try to talk to him and he was making himself so busy with everyone else that I couldn't get a moment alone with him. I started to make a beeline for my jacket when I stopped.

_No I came to this party for a reason._ I told myself._ Just try to get him to go talk with you in the bedroom. If you ask for a nice quiet place, he'll be more inclined to talk to you. _I reassured myself as I headed off towards where I last saw him. I saw the group of now clearly drunk guys as I asked about where he was. "Think he left off for the bathroom. Dude isn't much for a ton of hard alcohol but definitely for the beers." One of them said raising his own beer bottle for the indication before he downed the last two sips.

I smiled. They really did seem like good guys, they just needed to blow off some steam after the stressful exams. I knew the feeling of needing to go crazy even just a little bit for stress relief. If you didn't things just felt piled on, worse and ready to implode. I was going to ask them to tell Mamoru I was looking for him but felt that what was coming next between us was just that, between us. "Once I talk with Mamoru, I'll be heading out so if I don't get the chance to say so I had a great time getting to know all of you." I smiled.

The one female friend looked to me like she was sad I was going, "Oh don't go, we haven't had a chance to really chat. In fact…" she began to rummage around her person for her phone, "We should totally swap numbers." However, the phone fell from her hands as she drunkenly stumbled around trying to get her bearings, "I think perhaps taking a seat would be a good idea." I nodded to her other friends who helped her take a seat on the sofa.

I resisted the urge to tell them of what all had happened on that couch but refrained. It wasn't the time to explain that one. Instead one of the other guys said, "Yeah we'd totally like to chill with you again. Maybe you can loosen that friend of ours up a bit." I smiled and blushed, "I think we balance each other out." I commented as the other said, "He does need to loosen up though. I mean Motoki was the one who had to talk him into this party." I was beginning to understand more and more now.

"Motoki really?' I asked. "Oh yeah, his father didn't want to have to shut the arcade down early so he insisted to have the party here." Another friend remarked. I nodded as the last one, the one who appeared the most hammered to be honest remarked, "Wasn't he also the one who insisted on Mamoru's 'girlfriend' to come over to?" he said in quotations and as if I weren't there. They laughed, "Dude your so trashed! That is her!" the previous friend pulled him towards the couch to take a seat.

"No man, he said she was your average blonde." Gee thanks Mamoru. I thought to myself as the guy finished with, "She's fucking hot. No way he landed her." His sloshed words however did make me feel a tiny bit better yet worse at the same time. His friends were dishing out niceties and compliments in their own ways better than he had in the last three months! I had to talk to him…NOW!

"Either way thanks and have a good evening, I have to go say bye to him now before I take off." They said their goodbye's as I walked off. I was accepted by them which in fact did make me feel good as that was part of my goal here tonight. Yet I felt dissatisfied that the one person I was also aiming to impress was currently nowhere to be found. I looked around and towards the bathroom. Someone else was walking out of it.

It was then that I heard a grunt. A male grunt. One that I'd heard to many times to could from getting pushed into walls. Over the years during youma fights we had all had our own fair amounts of getting thrown into walls so we weren't strangers to it or the sound the impacts made, granted I knew this wasn't a youma hit, the place would have been filled with terrified screams of party guests rushing out the door.

However, getting hit by a youma would have been more preferred to what I saw next. I looked to my left and saw a sight that had the punch I drank ready to come back up. I felt my heels begin to wobble as my balance felt off. It was as if I had gotten drunk myself. I willed the sight away. I willed it to just be grabbing punch from the wrong bowl. To NOT be what I saw what I was seeing…but I knew what I'd seen and in those few seconds what I was seeing made my stomach feel like dropping out.

My Mamoru…my boyfriend, if I could even call him that now, was currently pressed up against a wall with Saori, I think her name was, on him with her mouth firm attached to his. She had her hands up around his shoulders as he removed them and pushed her away. She looked sullen about it as she was clearly more sloshed than I'd last seen her. I had a strong feeling she'd had a lot more to drink since I'd gotten here to make a move on someone else's boyfriend, but it had happened, nonetheless.

I saw the shocking display…no matter how much I wished I hadn't seen it, had wanted to very badly blame it on the alcohol that was nonexistent in my stomach, wanted to will it away and pretend I didn't see it, that it was a figment of my imagination I couldn't. I was stunned and rooted in my place as he wiped his mouth of it. Further proving my eyes, they saw correctly what happened as he was trying in a failed attempt to remove her from his lips.

I hadn't seen what had commenced beforehand to get to that point, there were over a dozen possible scenarios that could have happened that he was innocent to. Something deep down told me he was innocent and with her drunken state of mind I truly believed he hadn't had any intentions towards her, that she had made then move, but it didn't make THAT sight any easier to bear especially when he looked over and saw me.

His eyes changed from 'what the hell was that about?' to 'oh hell...' it was the admission of guilt that I saw in his eyes that confirm that last shred of hope that I held inside of me that I had seen wrong. I had seen right, and he knew it. He knew he fucked up and was trying to figure out a way out of it. I watched as Saori stumbled past me to go to the bathroom and upheave her own guts into the toilet as someone had the courtesy to go in with her to aid her.

I may not have liked what she did, but it didn't mean she was completely at fault here. Besides I had heard stories about what happened to drunk girls at parties so I was glad that a female friend went into help her out. I walked up to him, putting as much cool and calm with a hint of malice into my walk as possible, forcing words of displease to come out stoic, to make sure that they wouldn't cause a stir.

He needed to know just how badly this situation was upsetting to me. He looked like he was trying to figure out seven different scenarios from Sunday on how to fix this mess that I have no doubt from what I'd heard earlier he made himself. I held my emotions in check which I think was pretty damned good of me considering what I'd seen and gave him the order no boyfriend wants to hear, "We need to talk." There was no room for excusing to not do so. He didn't say a word, just pulled me into his bedroom and shut the door behind us.


	3. a child's view point & a couple's break

**LoveInTheBattleField**: yes for a bit in this one he is but things wont always be this way.

**CassieRaven**: yes he is and right now he's not even fully aware of the magnitude of trouble he's in.

**Princesakarlita411**: pretty on point, he will have to do a lot of work, but he needs to figure out how much work before he gets there. Some guys and girls don't get it till they have examples shoved in their faces. Her friends will be going through their own trials as well.

**Adelita** **P.M**: right now yes the problem is he doesn't really even know it yet. And yes he's been so used to his life as private he doesn't always know how to act but it doesn't forgive his actions. She's going to give him an earful that's for sure. I'm not huge fans of either of them either and in this there's going to be redeeming arc's around but the biggest challenges to face will be them for completely different reasons. Just wait till you read more on how Chibi USa is in here, trust me there will be a minor bit of bashing. And rei has her reasons for acting as she does, not excusable that's for sure but to her their valid reasons that she needs to come to terms with. Minako will be getting vocal soon and Makoto is another story but she's thinking deeply on matters. I'm glad your enjoying this.

**phillynz**: Rei is acting out and you will find out why, things between Usagi and the girls have steadily become to this point and it's a process that's been going on over time. Yes Mamoru did turn his cheek to her cause as we saw in the R movie, he doesn't do well at all with PDA in front of people and they were at a party so he crumbled under the gazes of his friends instead of owning himself and showing 'hey yeah she's my girlfriend' and being proud of it. Trust me the forgiveness will not be fast.

**No** **extra's**: exactly, I have two sisters, one currently working two jobs and the other in the medical field to and BOTH of them make time for their families and our little chosen family. No matter what job or schooling your doing you have the different options out there to make those you love priorities in your life and that's a lesson he'll be facing. And no he's not a cheater and we'll get into his POV on that a few chapters from now. he is ignorant to things but not for long and he's going to get hit with a huge dose of reality to. I haven't decided on that part yet for Rei. I decided on another aspect for her anger issues towards Usagi, but I want to make sure anything else added in is well placed. I totally agree, I love my sisters and they can be harsh critics and respect their opinions BUT at the end of the day they just want me to be safe, smart and happy about the choices I make. Rei in this makes Usagi doubt things about their friendship but I do strongly feel that in the end, (of the series not the story) that they are good friends who love one another as sisters. I think what makes the 'future' part something their focusing on is because Luna is right there with them on it. They saw proof of so much so their now 'assumed' it will be good in the future but as Pluto did tell them 'you shouldn't see your own future', and that's because you never know what paths you might take going forward could pull you away from it instead of guiding you to it and I think they forgot about that. Mamoru is acting like that for a reason that will be explained further on and as for Chibi Usa staying elsewhere afraid not. She has a lesson to learn to and that requires her to be in the Tsukino household and more things will be happening to Usagi because of her.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: Rei is on her high roll of higher thinking. Its going to take a minute for her to knock her off her pedestal. Things will be said though. I think they did that a lot in the series, justifying her actions on Chibi Usa, but that will come to light here in this. And yes what happened needed to happen, and Usagi definitely has some words for Mamoru.

**Guest** **(1)**: thank you.

**kera69love**: things will happen and he will get a reality check on things soon to.

**OursSparksFly13**: its going to be lessons flying all over the place. Lol and yes lots of hard work is coming.

**Guest** **(2)**: yeah that was a tough spot to end it BUT it was needed cause the confrontation will be MASSIVE! Lol

**Selenity** **Hime** **13**: there will be some jealousy coming in but that won't be for a little bit.

**DarkenedHrt101**: its fine and I get it, you read it till it hit THAT point. Lol I'd be like WTF to, I need to read the confrontation part, well no worries its coming up next.

**Dymond313**: thank you, I re-worked the context of her view point a few times to make sure I got out all of her emotions for the big lead up. it's a lot of mental and emotional stress she's been on to deal with all of this and there's going to be an epic BOOM going off and I hope when you all read it, it comes off well. She's been going down a one way street of emotional and mental support and yes not getting any back and it can be incredibly stressful and overwhelming even for the biggest heart in the world. And that wait will be short lived.

14 reviews, nice and sweet, really happy with the reception of this one, lets see if this next chapter will live up to the hype I'm giving it here cause its going to be a gasper. Please read and review I loved reading your comments on this and enjoy responding to them.

Breaking Point ch.3

Chibi Usa POV

I barely managed to avoid getting caught by Usagi coming to this party. She was very guarded in coming over here. Looking over her shoulder as if she could sense something behind her, but didn't know what. It was a bit aggravating since I had to hang back just a bit more. At one point I nearly lost sight of her and had to use Luna P to make sure she hadn't figured me out and stopped to catch me in the act of following her.

Had I not been walking by her room I wouldn't have known at all about her leaving out for the night. That sneak. Trying to have fun without me there. I never get invited to parties. If I can't go neither should she. Yet she convinced mama - Ikuko to let her go out. Part of me wanted to get her into trouble for it but I wanted to go to so I didn't say anything to rat her out. Instead I left out the back door and snuck out through the front while there was still day light out over to Mamo – chan's place.

Once I arrived I saw that there was a bit more than usual cars there to. I looked up and saw the daunting building before me. I had been here countless times before and yet I never took into account of how big the building was. I was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea. Usagi was older than me and probably knew how to talk to these college people. What did I know? I was just a kid still. I thought about her in there though and huffed.

I faced off against the building and remembered all the times I got pushed out of a party in the future. All the times I got sent to bed early cause I was a kid. Adults had to talk differently around me. Act differently. Like I wasn't supposed to hear certain things or see certain things, I didn't know. Mama always made me leave within five to ten minutes of the party. Only those that were held earlier.

Once nine pm hit it was like a new party would begin. Mama made sure either Mars or Minako escorted me upstairs to my room and then had the part time nanny help make sure I washed and got into bed. It was the only time I ever saw the nanny. Mama preferred doing so herself but on those events it was the nanny. It was so that they could delegate and mingle but never let me do anything fun while I was there. I could totally be a lady and a princess in front of them but without a chance I can't.

One time I mess up in front of some nobles and I'm marked for life. I swear that vase wasn't there before I bumped into it. I knew mama put it there just to see if I would in fact hit it. It was her way of making sure I'd slow-down from running in the halls of the palace. I was sure of it and it cost her an expensive vase. Having those uppity ladies yell at me for breaking it scared me so badly I rushed to my room.

Usagi was no different than mama in these departments and if anything she was worse. She avidly avoided lately letting me tag along with her to places. It had been that way for several months now. As if I would embarrass her in front of people or her friends. Granted she was a bit right but it was so much fun to see her get yelled at or made fun of. As my mama she was always seen as a proper lady with charm and class but here I could get her in trouble and see her blow up for once.

My never faltering mama was totally different here in the past in those instances and I liked that better. She was more fun here and I could have fun with screwing with her since she knew my near every move in the future. It was like she had a sixth sense or something. I half wondered if she did training with Rei to see into the future to know when I'd try to pull something on her cause she just knew!

I wasn't going to give that up for as long as I could, especially if I was going to be stuck out back here in the past. Small room, smaller buildings…I missed my room. I missed mama and papa sure but with their new growth they felt that I needed to learn more responsibility for what was to come and know normalcy compared to what the future could give me. I knew responsibility, I didn't need a refresher course.

Decision made I looked once more up at the building. If I hadn't been used to tall buildings in the future this would make me shake a bit but I kept going forward steady as ever. I breezed by the security guy since I was so short and made my way to the elevator. Thankfully I had Luna P with me so I could use her to hit the floor to Mamo – chan's place. I just had to keep her from floating in front of the party guests.

Didn't need to have to put the whammy on the guests there unless it was needed. I made my way past several guests before one came up and nearly tripped over me. That was agitating. Being short sucked sometimes. "Whoa!" he looked at me, "You look a little bit like that girl Usagi that's here." He looked off, like drunk off. At least that's what father would tell me about people getting goofy at parties.

"Hey look doesn't she look like Usagi?" he called to a friend of his. Another guy came up along with a girl who had a red cup in her hands, "Oh yeah she does. Usagi must be your big sister." I smiled hoping this would help me get further in and closer to Mamo – chan and have fun with Usagi. I nodded my head, "Your sister is so sweet. We just got done talking with her." I nearly frowned at that.

Apparently it didn't matter her age she could make friends with anyone. It was hard for me to make friends since everyone knew I was the crown princess in the future. They were either my friends cause their parents wanted an audience with mine or to poke fun at me in some form or another. Mama tried to get me to do some home schooling but after only a few lessons she and papa agreed I needed to be more social.

I needed a social environment to grow and learn in. I needed an actual school full of kids to learn in. I did have a few friends in the future but they were as timid as I was and it was hard to see them when they were too afraid of the bullies to venture out much. Mama called it being jealous that I was the first crown princess of the new silver millennium. Back here in the past I had friends sure but it didn't make me resent Usagi any less for making friends with ease wherever she went to. She even made friends with the enemies we had.

I was happy she saved the Spectre sisters really I was, especially since it meant they had a chance for happiness and to live their lives as they wanted to. Even if they did at one point chase me so they could capture me. Take me back to Diamond in the future to use against my home planet. Being chased by four scary women who had powers that they could control and trying to kidnap you was no easy feat to avoid.

Despite my best attempts I somehow failed most of the time. My only saving grace was the several dozen times Usagi saved my life. Yet I only felt a tad bit of resentment towards her that I couldn't save myself. I had to _be_ saved. They were devious women and vain to, yet the one thing that bonded them together, being sisters also gave them a humanity Usagi was able to tap into and use to help free them.

She saw things in others that even the other girls didn't at first. She pointed it out and then they saw the potential, but for her once again to do something I can't do…make friends no matter where she is or who it is. I even found out that Diamond had an obsession with her and died for her, to save _her_. I knew I shouldn't be jealous as she saved me countless times and so did Mamo – chan but I did.

I was a future senshi, it was in the blood line now. I should be able to do all those things with ease yet I couldn't and she could…the resentment grew in me as I took a look around the place Mamo – chan had. This party I had dropped in on only confirmed it more as here she was making friends that were Mamo – chan's college age. She should be making a fool of herself not be charming.

That's the Usagi that I know. The one that I wish I could find. "She's something alright." I muttered. Then I got an idea all I had to do was get her riled up again and the nice friendly girl they met would vanish. "In fact, she was just talking to us about college." The girl spoke as her boyfriend or guy friend I wasn't sure came back another red cup to give to her. I noticed when she doubled it up that hers was empty.

That's when it struck me. Was Usagi being serious in thinking about college? She never mentioned it to the girls or to Mamo – chan. She had to be saying it just to be a part of the group, that had to be it. I've seen her past grades, she wasn't college material. Even Rei ribs on her for her poor grades. "Can I see her?" I asked, trying to configure that one out. Plus, to be honest I didn't think she cared about college let alone considered it.

The first guy guided me through the crowd towards Mamo – chan's bedroom where I could hear disgruntled voices inside. I recognized one as Mamo – chan's but couldn't make anything out past the door. I smirked. I knew it. She messed up again on her own. She probably made a fool of herself here and Mamo – chan was yelling at her for it. These were the moments I enjoyed so much. When she did something to get yelled at.

I decided to speak up before he could knock on the door or say anything, "I'm here for **my** Mamo – chan!" as he looked back at me with raised brows. I smiled my innocent smile as I internally knew that Usagi was going to make a bigger fool of herself and act out. Good, now people at this party will see her for the brat she is. She's not a friend, friends don't ditch their younger family at home for a party.

The guy listened in towards the door and said, "I think he's busy with his girlfriend." That made me disgruntled now. No way she was she getting alone time with him. Papa paid more attention to me here in the past. In the future he was so busy with mama it was hard to get time in and I'm sorry but I don't count time with everyone family time together. I wanted daddy time again. So this made my temper worse.

"Open the door." I demanded, he looks ready to try to talk me out of it so I used Luna P to tell him to open it. His eyes looked hypnotized as he turned the knob which wasn't locked and walked right on in saying, "Here she is." Whammed and all. I didn't care I wasn't about to be pushed aside again. Usagi wasn't my mama here, I could get away with stuff here and barging in was one of them. They looked distressed but I didn't care. I didn't even care that Usagi looked upset, I was already beyond upset.

Usagi POV

As if things couldn't get any worse. Chibi Usa just had to come barging in like she owned the place. She somehow managed to do that wherever she went to. I wasn't sure if that was a 'her thing' or something she got from Mamoru. "Ah HA! I knew it! I knew you came here to see him! MY Mamo – chan!" she pointed her little finger at me. Her words and actions did no better in how it made this all appear.

Honestly she was acting like she was the wife and I was the mistress in this whole ordeal. I was glad she _didn't_ understand it but at the same time I wish she _did_ so she wouldn't act out like this and get herself under control and be more respectful. This side of her, the side that wanted to get me into trouble and get her way, could just be so messed up and make the situations so much worse in variously different ways I couldn't even count, nor did I want to. "Chibi Usa now is NOT the time!" I ground out.

_Please listen!_ I pleaded internally but I could see it in her eyes, she wouldn't be listening to me. I tried to tell her to go home but before I could get a word out her voice rose, "Oh so you want to have more alone time with MY boyfriend?!" I pinched the bridge of my nose as her words were only making things so much worse. I could see the embarrassment off of Mamoru's form as he tried to figure out a way to defuse this situation without stepping too hard on her toes. Always her toes and never thinking about how I'd react.

What made it worse was one of the guys I had spoken to earlier, a friend of Mamoru's came back from the whammy Chibi Usa no doubt put on him and remarked, "Whoa dude you pick 'em young huh?" the jab was not helpful as it just clearly upset Mamoru more. The little pink haired brat wasn't seeing how much worse she was making this which made things even harder to deal with. "Not now!" Mamoru retorted.

Mamoru seemed to be able to tell that the partygoers would no doubt be jabbing him on this going forward. His drunk friend wasn't making this any easier as he started to talk about the pink haired child that announced herself as his girlfriend. Mamoru looked aggravated even worse than before and while I understand why he is the one who brought this on himself. Not to mention - , "Why is Chibi Usa even here?" he demanded of me.

His tone was angered from his previous embarrassment. Before I could respond Motoki came in and asked, "Is everything okay?" Mamoru told him, "Just get rid of everyone, it's getting late anyways." Motoki sensing the tone agreed. He looked to me briefly and gave me a questioning 'you okay?' look in his eyes. Mamoru was to aggravated to notice it as I looked back at our long -time friend.

I couldn't hide my feelings any longer. Motoki may have arrived at the party late due to a shift at the arcade but he was a good friend and I could lie to him. I couldn't tell him yeah cause I didn't know what the outcome would be so I simply said with my eyes back 'I don't know', it was all I could give as he looked on concerned but could sense Mamoru and I had to talk as he left the room, shutting in his wake.

Chibi Usa was unfortunately still in here as we heard Motoki shuffling people out of the rest of Mamoru's place. She needed to go as this wasn't a conversation for her to hear. I didn't need her comments or jabs right now. I needed to talk to MY boyfriend and see if he even was that anymore. I could feel the tension mounting as I spoke up, "I left her at home with mama to do her homework which she should still be doing." I looked pointedly at the child.

"So do you and YOU'RE here!" She spat back at me. It was as if she was purposely trying to get me to respond to her and antagonize me. Problem was I was to upset with Mamoru give her an ounce of my anger. For the moment anyways. "You had homework?" he looked to me. Like I was the errant child that shouldn't be out at a party. Not to Chibi Usa for sneaking out on her own homework, but at me for possibly having homework to do and coming over to see him. That truly hurt.

"No." I held my anger and tongue in for the moment but it was getting really bad fairly soon. I needed to voice out how I felt and it was coming out soon one way or another. "I was done with it. I just wanted to spend some time with you at this party you invited me to." I expressed, trying to keep a lid on it till Chibi Usa was gone. "Then I saw you with Saori…" I shut my mouth up to avoid the pink haired child from over hearing further.

This wasn't her matter to be in the discussion of. Hopefully Mamoru would recognize that and send her out. Unfortunately he didn't which left it for me to do. "Chibi Usa you need to go home. Mamoru and I need to have an adult conversation." I felt my words were very serious on the matter but she once again didn't heed. "Wait, Saori…" she looked to Mamoru, "You and Saori, she's the pretty one with a brain and aspirations." I clenched my fists hard. I had to or else I was going to scream bloody murder at her.

I felt my body boil with anger and I swore I even came close to piercing my skin with my nails I was clenching them so hard. Hearing how highly in regards Chibi Usa put a near _stranger_ over me, her future mother. It hurt so badly. It was as if she were weighing the options of having her as a mother and NOT me. It felt like a stunning rejection and from my own blood no less as I was even beginning to feel nauseated. Here it was I loved this little brat so much, I fought for her so often, nearly died for her even.

And yet whatever love she held towards me felt like ashes in the wind and only ever peaked out when I was saving her life…time and time again. I literally lost count on how many times to. As I realized this it also occurred to me that it shouldn't take life events like that to have someone show you they love you. What hurt worse than that though was Mamoru's dead silence on the matter after she spoke.

Still pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation instead of reprimanding her for her callus words towards me. THAT hurt more than her words themselves. As if in some small way he was acknowledging them as truth. Did he believe it though? Was that why he didn't reprimand her on it? I felt my heart begin to race in anger and pain, trying hard to keep myself from breaking down right now.

I'd wait till I got home for that and in the safety of my own room before let myself fall apart. I couldn't let anyone see that. "Chibi Usa, Usagi and I we need to talk." his voice broke no room for argument and finally got the pink haired child to let it go. However, as she left the room she smarted out, "Try not to mess this up, I'd like to be born, though come to think of it if Saori was my mother instead - " Mamoru pushes her out the rest of the way and shuts the door locking it behind her.

He also did one thing or rather didn't do the one thing I was hoping he would do. Defend me against her words. My heart had had enough. I had had enough of this. I could feel my body shaking in anger and betrayal. Betrayal of his words, betrayal of her words. The lack of defense…there was just so much. The tears that ran down my eyes were tears of sadness, pain and anger.

I wasn't so pissing mad that I couldn't communicate which was good cause we needed to talk after all of that. I was so pissing mad however that I was feeling deadly calm. That was the worst type of anger to feel. It's the silent ones that were the most deadly sometimes. "Care to explain what happened out there?" I asked again. Referring to Saori. He was definitely agitated by the probably to him redundant question since I had asked it earlier before we were interrupted by the bratty child.

"It meant nothing." He stated flatly. "She was drunk. Clearly out of it. I could have been a paper bag for all she knew." He tried. "No she knew…" I told him. "She KNEW…you were the one she was hitting on. I heard your friends talking earlier. She likes you." I told him. He tried to deny it, "Even if she did which I don't believe she does, I don't feel that way for her and how are you even BELIEVING that I would kiss anyone else other than you?!" his words caused the anger to rise within me.

I knew that brat was probably listening in, but I didn't care right now. "Listen Saori kissed me. I didn't reciprocate the kiss. It stunned me yes, but I DIDN'T accept it. I pushed her away!" I listened to his words as he tried to rationalize my letting it go. Tried to get me to accept that it was okay. It wasn't though. It hurt and his lack of with everything lately was making this issue ten times worse than what it could have been. "There is no reason to feel upset or angered by it." He stated.

I had to hold my tongue in on that one. _No reason to feel angered._ I thought to myself. He wasn't even trying to come closer towards me. I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around myself for some form of protection against his now callus words. I however had to handle this without the cold comfort. It would only make it worse anyways. "So that's what you think then?" I asked. He looked a taken aback. I stepped forward one step only. "You think that simply because you DIDN'T accept it that it makes it okay?" I asked him.

I was furious with him. He looked torn between wondering how much more damage control needed to be done and how he could get out from under the heat. What hurt however was I couldn't see anywhere in those blue depths of his where he was remorseful or regretful. No guilt no love for me. Just trying to figure out how to get out of the heat. I was so done with him and this. All of this!

"Usa…that's NOT what I meant." I heard the plea in his tone, but it was laced with agitation as if he was trying to avoid sounding like he was talking to a child himself. It infuriated me more. I wouldn't stoop low enough to act like a child, but I would however throw the ammo I had back in his face and see how well he could handle that heat. "That explain this to me…Chiba." I used his last name.

He visibly gulped then narrowed his eyes at me. Like he wasn't sure what was coming next and for once looked at me like he didn't know how to proceed next. Good. "Explain to me WHY we haven't been out on a date in over two months." Before he could respond I continued onward, this was after all going to be quiet a list here. I put my hand up to stop him from talking just yet as I continued.

"Tell me why with what happened with Saori is to be something that I should ignore. To let it roll off me like water. Tell me. Tell me how to feel after seeing another woman KISSING MY BOYFRIEND!" I ground out loudly. The image haunting and so hurtful, it was seared into my memory and honestly as much as part of me wanted his comfort another part of me didn't want him to touch me.

I never thought I'd ever feel that way. Ever. And yet all it took was his treatment of me for several months and a single kiss to make me feel that there wouldn't be true comfort to be with him. All I could see was her lips on his and it hurt so very deeply. "Tell me how YOU'D feel if it were in reverse." I saw his eyes darken momentarily at the very thought of it. At least he seemed to feel something akin to jealousy for me.

"Tell me why I should not care about it. That because you didn't accept it that I should act like it DIDN'T matter." I demanded of him. I think his next words came out of an automated reflex to defend himself because what he said caused the boiling blood to boil over the lid, metaphorically speaking. "Because it didn't!" he defended. Getting towards his own boiling point to as neither of us were willing to back down.

He would though, once he knew the level of shit he was in he would. He wouldn't have a choice in the matter. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Excuse me?" I asked, my tone lower now, wanting to make sure I was hearing him clearly. "Usagi you know I love you. Very much. She was just drunk and it DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING." He was obviously upset but he was nowhere near my level of anger yet.

"To **you**." I spoke. He furrowed his brows, "What?" he asked, "To you. It didn't mean anything to **you** BUT it meant something to **me**. To **her**. Drunk or not it meant something to **her**." I hated to give her any credit here, but I knew something had to be brewing for the so called shy reserved one to act out like that. "From how we talked a bit and how I saw her at the party she was a severe light weight." I pointed out. "However, there had to be a reason why she went to you specifically to kiss." He shook his head in disagreement.

"There were a dozen other guys in the vicinity and she went to **you**. She has a crush on **you**." I annunciated. "No matter how small, she does. She acted and kissed you. Which meant that she was waiting for the opportunity to get the courage to act. Liquor gives sure fired way for courage to do stupid things like kiss someone else's boyfriends if you've had a thing for them before." I told him. "Even if that were the case I don't have feelings for her which is why this means nothing." He still didn't get it.

I huffed, "No it does mean something. Maybe not to you but it does to us both." I hated to put her and I in the same classification, but it was necessary for the conversation. "For me it means my boyfriend is subconsciously giving off subtle little flirts that say 'welcome' and normally I wouldn't care too much. I wouldn't, but since he BARELY even acknowledges MY existence who wouldn't think that you're single. Your friends didn't even know who I was Mamoru." He still didn't catch it.

"They didn't know me. They didn't know of me. If you NEVER talk about me, how is this girl, who likes you, supposed to act when she thinks she has a shot with you and gets drunk?" I hated that I couldn't fully blame the girl here but Saori only did act because of his own actions and words. She had no idea how serious he and I were cause he never talked about me. They thought I was made up at one point.

"They're just my college friends. They got drunk tonight." He stated, "Is that your explanation?!" I asked, ready to boil over for the crappy explanation. He nearly face palmed before saying, "No I just mean that tonight was about blowing off steam. Saori didn't seek me out. She was just that drunk. I tried to help her and got pushed and stunned." That's when I saw the pedals working in his head.

"I would think if anything to ask you why you're so jealous over that stupid kiss considering everything we've been through together. Do you really think I would willingly kiss another woman?!" he demanded of me this time. Trying to turn the tides into his favor by turning this around on me. Any other time I would have backed down and tried to get back on his good side, wanting his love and affection, but this was NOT that time.

Nor would there be again. I was tired of begging. I was tired of having to always be the one who gave in and begged more. To be hungry for mere scraps of affection, to never truly resolve the issue and bury it under the proverbial rug. It was his turn now to beg me and he needed to know it. "Well considering the last time WE actually kissed romantically was how long ago?" he went to go talk.

I cut him off before he could, "And the last time WE had sex was just **over** three months ago…" he looked like he was trying to calculate that out and the slight shock taking over his face told me he hadn't realized it. There was going to be more of that to come. "So are you seriously blaming me for having doubts over things?! Are you questioning me after all of that? Tell me I'm wrong." I snapped.

He backed away a step. Realizing he was dealing with a very pissed off female who wasn't backing down. "Tell me." I told him, "I dare you." And he knew I had him so he went another route, "Usa where is all of this coming from? This isn't like you." He tried. I sighed and between mental anger and emotional exhaustion I couldn't keep my feelings at bay anymore. I just hoped he actually understood everything.

"Have you not noticed that things haven't been good for a while?" no response. "Things have been off for so long and yet you haven't felt it or noticed it." I nearly asked as he was trying to figure out what I meant. He was so wrapped up in everything else I really had fallen to the side of this relationship of ours. I was no longer one of his priorities. This party had been just to try and make up for the rescheduling, that was it.

So I asked him with my arms folded over my chest, a defensive move that I hoped he recognized, "Explain to me why you don't DEFEND me whenever that, and I use this term lightly right now, future daughter of ours, talk's trash to me." I could see he was getting ready to defend her and stopped him before he could, "Like she just did with her little cutting remarks. The little jabs and digs she makes at me. Her future mother." I indicate myself.

It was like there was a part of me crying out for help on the inside for him to see and feel and yet he was blind to both. I cried on the inside letting that part out but I knew before the end of this night I would be crying to. Heavily with anger and to many other emotions to count right now, "Whether she's in the right or not, and mostly it's not cause as I ask this also tell me how it's acceptable for her to talk me the way the girls do and see it as okay?"

He tried to talk again but I wasn't done, "I'm not done yet." I told him. My tone broke no arguments as he nodded, "You constantly let her get her way. You let her insult me at every turn and believe me you're not the only one, as sad as that is." He gulped. Good. "Explain to me why every time we we're hanging out with the girls who sometimes take it too far in giving me jabs and end up giving me full on trash talk why you DON'T back me up then." He had nothing and I felt like I was on a roll.

"Or why you DON'T defend me against them?" I could feel my rage boiling over the pot and ready to explode on the stove…again metaphorically speaking. "Why you don't defend me against our own future daughter who when she yells the earth is about to fall apart so your there for her, but when I voice out concern or try to make things better I get pushed to the sidelines." I indicated myself again, "You're so called girlfriend. The one you USED to proclaim you love." I demanded.

He had nothing and just looked at me. He couldn't sense me or my feelings at all right now or else he would be trying to fight this harder. I could feel barely anything from him and we were so close. That's when it hit me. _Were we so far apart emotionally that even with our link that he couldn't feel it? Feel me? _ "Since our previous lifetime I have loved you and ONLY you." I began the end of this tirade.

I needed to let it out but at the same time I needed to end this to. I felt like I was exiting something toxic with this much pent up anger. This much in me shouldn't exist. We were the star crossed lovers. The ones everyone looked up to as the couple who could survive anything and yet as it turns out we may not be anywhere near that at all. I breathed in deeply as he appeared to be trying to say something but came up empty.

"I'm the one who has loved you with all of her heart, has gone through all of what I have with you and has gotten only crumbles to feed off of these last few months from you. The crumbles of your miniscule affections. Explain all of that to me." I gave him the floor as I indicated to him to go ahead and explain himself now. He sighed, "Usa…I'm not sure what it is that your seeing here…" starting out with an insult, great start Chiba.

I grit my teeth to let him talk as he did let me talk even though I still have more to get out. I just summarized so much stuff, I didn't go into explicit detail. We hadn't even touched the Saori part in depth either. "But the girls and I and Chibi Usa all love you. Sure, Chibi Usa acts out from time to time but she's just a young child in a world that's not hers. It's natural to act out a bit and you're supposed to act like her big sister."

The anger was rolling off of me in such huge waves the boiling pot was about to explode. I was getting blamed for all of it. Or nothing was being recognized. My pain wasn't being seen and my feelings were being dismissed…again. "Is that it?" I asked, resisting the urge to tap my foot like I was impatient. He narrowed his eyes at me, his own anger now rising a bit more, "Stop acting like an errant child Usa…and stop blaming Chibi Usa for so much. She's just a kid." I seriously wish he would stop using that as an excuse!

"Answer me this." I began as his denial was clear as day. "When was the last time we went out WITHOUT anyone else present? Just a date between us?" he couldn't answer. "You want to know when? The day after my birthday. We had some us time together. I remember it cause it was also the last time we slept together. The last time you touched me intimately." I couldn't help the lonely feeling that settled in once I voiced that out.

Like admitting this out loud made it so much more real than before. "It was all I wanted from you because you were understandably busy with your internship at that point but you never tried to resolve it going forward. You kept going and instead of setting something up even once a month for us you didn't. That was just over three months ago. I get that your internship takes up a lot of your time, I do but even interns don't work ALL hours of EVERYDAY." It was as if the news just dawned on him.

The realization flashed before his eyes as he looked away from me in shame. He didn't even have the guts to look at me in the face. Before I could voice the word I never would have dared call him before he said, "Let me take you out tomorrow. We did have plans, then we - " I cut him off, feeling defeated as the emotional anger had been slowly draining away at me. I wanted to break down.

I just wanted to go home and cry. The pot was boiling alright and the explosion was coming. I just didn't know myself how loud or emotionally stunning it would be. "You can't, you're taking Chibi Usa to the zoo for a project. And we both know she'll kick up a storm of childish bratty behavior to get you to give in which will thus have to give into her…again and cancel out on me…again." I could see he was trying to work the cogs in his head to find a way out of it but there was none to be had.

"Though I have noticed the hilarity of how you have the ability to get off work for that but when I asked you about a date that evening, you know to see your girlfriend AFTER your shift, the girlfriend you haven't been on a date with in over three months you DON'T have the time nor ability to spend time with, so let's NOT forget that you make time for her and NOT for me." he looked ready to defend himself on it.

I had to make him know that it wasn't necessary not for this, "I'm not saying don't spend time with her, she obviously has daddy issues and I know you two do enjoy spending time together as the weird pseudo father daughter you aren't yet, so I'm not saying that, you both in a sense need it, but you have to balance the system out, instead you're letting one dominate the other and that's not healthy." He looked that I was even saying this which again hurt that he didn't think I could be smart enough to see that.

"Come with us." He responds instead. I was stuck between blowing up on him and debating if I was having a damned stroke at the sheer STUPIDITY of THAT suggestion. Considering everything I just said. "Are you serious?!" I asked, feeling my brows twitch in response. He looked clueless but serious. "And what? Deal with her hogging you to her? Berating me? Calling me names?" I snapped.

"She doesn't always call you names." He defended weakly. I swore my eyes popped out of my sockets for a second in response, "Comparing me to anything that's lazy and fat? Telling me how there are other women out there better for you than me? Playing on my doubts and insecurities like it's a game to her which it probably is." I continued on, the emotional tug of war we were engaging in was making me feel anxious and I just wanted to leave.

"If I wanted to be bullied I'd spend the day with her alone though it isn't much difference from being in a group setting with you or the girls. Cause that's how she acts and how everyone LETS her act. Kami-sama forbid she act like a proper young lady and be respectful of me as an elder. Yet I have to handle all that she dishes out with the excuse of 'she's far from home and without her parents' as reason enough to let her treat me like trash!" I practically feel steam coming from my ears.

His only rebuttal was, "Okay time out!" making the motions for it. He I could tell was trying to get a handle on the spiraling situation. "You sound upset and I get that I do but try to see it from her perspective, she's alone in the past and we are all she has for family. So she acts out a little bit here and there and other things but she's just a child." I could feel the ticking in my head begin to wind down.

Like an eruption was coming soon as he once more defended HER. "You have to be the mature one here." He told me. That was it. BA-BOOM! I felt like a blood vessel popped in my head form all the pressure going on. I felt red hit me hard. "Wait are you SERIOUSLY defending her?! After EVERYTHING I just said?!" snapped at him, loudly. Loud enough to get a noise complaint loudly.

"Someone has to!" he snapped back. Bad move. "What about defending ME?! Your girlfriend!" I yelled now. My voice rising. I knew I was getting to him, he backed up a step in shock. I bet he was glad the partygoers were gone now. Feeling a bit of the steam begin to dissipate I felt the water boil over and finally let the rest of it out. "Mamoru crystal Tokyo may be a long way from now in the future, but this place we're living in is STILL TOKYO! STILL HER HOME!" I yelled the last part out as he backed up another foot.

"And we ARE her family. You don't treat family like that. Not the ones you love and care about. My own brother and I have a love irritation relationship, but he has NEVER treated me with such disrespect or hostility nor have I to him. Yet she does to me frequently and DON'T deny it!" I saw him about to try as I snapped the last part out to shut him up. "I obviously don't to her cause I have far more important things to do yet she does whatever she can or says whatever she can to verbally antagonize me into a spat or altercation." He swallows hard.

I can see his edam's apple bobbing up and down. Good. "And you defend **her** over **me**?!" I spat at him with so much anger and betrayal that it seems to FINALLY be soaking through to him, "My own boyfriend, my prince…my so-called future husband takes our future daughters side over mine. Most of our friends do. I get berated for calling Chibi Usa out on her actions." the tears were thankfully not rolling down my face but were definitely getting moist in my eyes. I knew that he saw them.

"I get called immature, selfish. Childish. She calls me all sorts of piggish names. The girls try to laugh it off. You try to pull us apart sometimes but otherwise you walk away. As if it embarrasses you. As if **I** embarrass you. As if your girlfriend who's trying to discipline a 900 year old brat stuck in a 9 year old's body, is too much for you to handle." I tell him as he then admits, "Usagi it is kinda embarrassing when people around start to take watch the fight." A lone tear falls down.

I'm beyond caring though. "Then the correct response is to HELP said girlfriend in disciplining the child in a none violent proper manner, not REWARD the child with cotton candy to get her to shut up or walk away from it." I could see how was seeing it now but it was also very late in the game to see this. "There's no reason nor any excuse to accept how she treats me, and ONLY me." he tries to defend her again.

"I'm sure you're not the only one." Feeling more tears spring out I say, "Okay, name one time…ever…that she was rude or mean to anyone else we love or care about BESIDES me." but like the rest of this conversation, he has nothing. Hopefully now he's getting it. "Let's try this, let's have a family meeting then. Get her to talk things out. I'm sure she's just lashing out as a kid would and doesn't mean it." it was a backhanded way of trying to help and again it was still a defensive move on her front.

Like putting a Band-Aid on a broken leg that wouldn't help. "I cannot keep having the same conversation with you." I felt so emotionally drained and tired now. "I'm telling you what the problem is but you're still not listening to me. It's like it's your gut instinct to defend her even when she's wrong over me, the woman you claim to love." I tell him, frustrated as I start to make my way to the door.

I needed to get out and get away from his presence. Since the first time I met him I wanted to be away from him. I loved him so much, I still love him so much despite everything but I needed to breathe. I needed space. He doesn't say anything as I walk towards the door. Before I walk out I say, "I think we need to talk a break from us." Not that it would be a difference to what had been going on the last few months.

That's when he turns around and tries to grab for my arm. I turn around in time to prevent him from grasping, "What do you mean?" he demands and for the first time I see fear in his eyes. I see genuine fear that I was leaving him. "We need some time apart. From us." I leave out as I hear him ask to thin air, "Did she just break up with me?" the words near whispered as I covered my mouth with my hand unable to get any more words out. My heart felt like it had crushed in on itself while my soul felt hollow now…yet relieved.


	4. Luna's folly & Usagi's growing doubt

**Jaguarsolaris**: yeah I thought so to it was why I ended the 2nd chapter as I did cause I needed a whole chapter just for their argument.

**SaturnnFoxx**: I know me to but this one seemed to be something that was needed. I was definitely seeing that in other stories for the comments section so it got me thinking to. thank you I hope it works out well.

**kera69love**: on the zoo thing, he did re-schedule with usagi but forgot he did when Chibi Usa wanted to go to the zoo so he instead invited her to the party since he couldn't do the originally planned date. I'm actually debating on whether or not to add that in, I'd have to make sure that it fits in well with the storyline I already have planned out. you will see a lot of what your asking for. And yes agreed he does and will.

**OursSparksFly13**: I think on that front she's stubborn to, not because she doesn't see the faults as is his perspective for now, but because she knows how good things can be, but doesn't see it from him and wants him to see it but also wants him to know it needs to be worked on. I feel he's just lucky enough that she's to stubborn to give up on them and wants to instead make him work the issues out so that they can work the rest out together. teamwork.

**NikkiBC**: yes while Mamoru is very book smart he's just not street or intuitive smart when it comes to reading body language and the like. And yes I agree, its 'hogwash' but to her minds eye its perfectly reasonable especially since no one has called her out on it. I feel the same way its one of the reasons why I got agitated during the anime when she would treat Usagi as she did but according to online sources since Usagi and Rei were 'getting along better' they wanted a new antagonist that was an ally for Usagi to get into dumb fights with. ergo Chibi Usa. And yes a 900 year old in a 9 year old body with the mentality of a child still. In this I get more detailed into why she acts this way especially considering where she came from and who her parents are in the future. Cause yeah you'd expect pose and royal manners and not…that. I've kind of made a configuration of how her parents are in the future to give another possible understanding of why she acts as she does in the past to. As for losing it on Rei to the point of thunder in the sky might be a bit much BUT I can't deny I liked the visual that gave me. 😊 and yes its why things are happening progressively so. Things need to change and everyone needs to change with it.

**usakobunnymoon**: I thought so. 😊

**Selenity** **Hime** **13**: yup and we will see how things go on that front and the pink brat will feel fear don't worry on that front.

**No** **extra's**: yeah me to. it almost felt like it was something to get out for every female that had been in a similar argument with the man they loved to. the emotions just everything about it. I know I wished I had done the same thing years ago. I wouldn't call him stupid so much as to call him gullible for thinking as he does regarding everything. As far as he sees it 'things are fine so what was that about?' but he's gotten this awakening and it isn't over yet for him. ah yes my youngest sister acts like this to at times and then proceeds to rip me a new one for literally no reason. In fact short story here, when she came up for a visit with her friend, her friend defended me over a half a dozen times against her responses towards me. you know its bad when your sisters friend, whom you 've just met, defends you over her and yells at her to be nice when you've done nothing wrong. I think perhaps I put a little bit of that in here to but it was needed since there are triggering reasons and I discovered one of my sisters, in this however there is a trigger that will be discussed later on. is it an excuse or reasonable, no. but its something that can be worked on. and yes its necessary to have her in there but things will develop and change. Sometimes though, reading her 'garbage' in other fanfic's can be interesting to read…can be. I figure if I can put up with the crap from my sister she can do it with her. there will be some conflict and potential jealousy in the future, but it won't be for a minute. Remember this isn't going to be resolved over-night. Btw, I found your free Usagi rant funny and adorable. Lol

**Kasumi** **Yawa**: thank you and so am I, its really coming out nicely.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: that's the reaction I was looking for. Lol and yes I wanted to showcase how even though he's very book smart and smart in other areas when it comes to maintaining a relationship based on NOTHING from the past and EVERYTHING from current actions he's a bit naïve. The break up with be good for everyone, including the cats, a fact you'll see later on. and you haven't seen 'nerve' yet…trust me. I came up with something today that I've literally, partially I should say, had done to me a few times before, and it definitely got on my last nerves, so trust me there's more to come. I don't think the going to the future thing would be possible unless I worked that in there just right with Pluto. The Rei part wont be for a minute but when it does happen it'll be epic.

**NekoKitty**: I agree, and btw, I read your review to my sister, the nice one, who's been giving me insights on this since she's a big of a fan as we all are, and she was stunned and nodded her head yes and wow a few times. you had her going 'wow' to all of your Chibi insults. She didn't deny it of course she was just shocked that she wasn't the only one who completely didn't like her. and yes I was thinking that way myself. Glad it came across that way when I wrote this. It did seem like the moment they found out Chibi Usa was their princesses future daughter they saw someone perhaps to mold to what they liked and since Usagi was more outspoken, she couldn't be molded as easily, not sure, let me know what you think on that theory. I would do the battle with the girls but this is set between the seasons so there's no battles to take place other than the internal ones but that will get brought up in reasoning. As for Mamoru yes he does but even he doesn't realize this and that will definitely come into play. He's going to get a few huge shockers coming up. its why it took me almost a whole chapter to write his POV on what he was going though. I had to re-write it three times. the kiss will get brought up again a bit more since its now become like the rest, an unresolved conflict between them. if you already thought that way about Chibi Usa…I honestly can't wait to hear what you say about her coming up. lol I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help it. She isn't the most beloved character on the show and is probably more like the last, maybe even behind Pluto whom also had a small crush on King Endymion. Strange how that clicked into place. I completely agree with the rest, its why I wrote is as I did, to showcase how things really were coming across and what needed to happen and be changed. As for the spell shifting I was asking my sister on that since she's also a fan but working two jobs doesn't really help much so she'll get back to me on it. I want to see if I can work it in and if I can, where. As for everything else I agree and I'm glad I've gotten such a response from everyone.

**Luna89m**: if I did it everyday I'd have to make them much smaller. Lol

**Guest** **(1)**: here's another chapter.

**Xxkirbylover11xX**: thank you. It's a lot of emotional stuff to write out. the drabbles are like my break from the emotional outpour of this story but its so necessary to get out. I'm intrigued to see how all of you like this going forward. Your responses make me so excited whenever I see them in my email. 😊

**Anonymous**: exactly my thoughts. And in this case he's lacking as a man but still is one. believe me he's going to be feeling this very much and be in his own feelings over this to. in the past I believe he was a good man, and this will be seeping in little by little as you'll come to see. It's the current version of him that messing up. I think if given the knowledge that Usagi could seriously and NEVER come back to life dies she would feel something since that would mean she's gone to but if there was hope for Usagi's return she probably wouldn't bat much of an eye lash. She might get emotional if Usagi even as Sailor Moon went down from a power blast like with Rubeus but other than that…I'm iffy on her reaction. As for Rei, yes in some instances she does and hasn't yet accepted things about herself yet. I don't know about worse than Haruka and Michiru, they were more hardened soldiers than felt that mistress 9 was their sole responsibility when in fact it wasn't. that's why they wouldn't work with the inners, they kept to what they believed their mission was, take out the foreign invaders their way. But in the end, even after Usagi did the impossible in front of them, saving Saturn and becoming super sailor moon without the chalice, yes they went after her BUT once she bested them at their own game they bowed down and respected her, and promised to serve her as their future queen. yes she had to earn it considering she did something they felt was way to risky but they still bowed down and respected her for it in the end. not ONCE did Rei or the others in the anime do that. and yes somewhat for Ami, Makoto and Minako but that will also be discussed later on. Luna will get a swift kick for things trust me and yes right now there is discord but things will be changing.

**sailormoonatcj**: nope its not and it does create doubt.

**karseneau1**: thank you. 😊

**Ladybug**: here you go. 😊

**DixonLover87**: for this in the beginning yes he is. Agreed but he needs to see this for himself and come to terms with it, which you'll see. Yes he needs to shape up and make sure its seen by others and mostly show it to those who matter the most.

Wow 19 reviews! That's pretty sweet, I'm glad you all enjoyed the blow up cause its not over yet, there's still more to come and this one will be interesting as things get more intense, so please read and review!

Breaking Point ch.4

Usagi POV

I was so emotionally and mentally drained when I got home. I could feel a headache coming on even as the heavy feeling my heart felt lighter. Emptier but lighter. It wasn't that I didn't care nor feel but just the fact that the emotional turmoil I had just gone through and released into the room not to long ago gave me this emotional reprieve of sorts. I felt lighter than I had in months yet I felt emptied because of how things went.

The whole evening fell through. It was supposed to go, talk to Mamoru and him to realize how thing had been going. Him WANTING to work TOGETHER to make things better between us and even between Chibi Usa and I after WE got settled then once we squared that away put the lacy panties I wore specifically form him to good use. Instead he introduced me to friends of his that didn't even know I was real.

I charmed them and may have even made them into my own friends to, then had my heart broken when he denied my feelings and didn't even apologize regarding that Saori business. Yes part of me, now that I had a chance to think more on it, wanted to rip her short hair out but I knew in the end if he hadn't given her some sort of flirty signal, and had actually been serious when talking about OUR relationship that kiss wouldn't have happened.

Instead she got drunk enough to get the courage up to kiss him and it was the proverbial straw that broke the dam down on my emotional anger. I didn't talk to her much before or even after, I had my goal there in mind, but it seemed I wasn't my boy-…I had to take a moment and remember that he wasn't truly that anymore. I placed us on a hiatus of sorts. We weren't officially broken up, but we did need time apart as a couple. I wasn't doing it to hurt him but doing it to show him that I was serious on my accusations.

That my feelings were valid. He just needed to recognize, see them and THEN work with me to fix them. So I walked the long lonely walk back home. The air had gotten chilly, yet I barely felt it on my skin. I felt that numb to it after everything that had happened. I didn't even bother going into the arcade as it was still open even after I left. Motoki had left his little sister in charge for the few hours he would be gone, though it seemed as I walked past it that he was back. I had glanced inside and seen him at the counter.

Wiping it down for the night. Probably the hundredth time I'd seen him do it. He had looked up at me briefly. Seen me through the sliding doors as they had opened up. as if trying to beckon me inside. Yet I stepped back. He looked at me with concern. What could I say? _Your best friend broke my heart yet again…? He and I need time apart…or that stupid classical moment from friends, 'we're on a break' but we were actually on it for a good reason._

This wasn't a Rachel moment where Ross was mostly wrong and she had some blame in the process, this was my feelings repeatedly hurt and even abused and the man that knew how deeply I loved him, how he rejected the notion of me having valid feelings of being disrespected or emotionally hurt. He basically said it wasn't true that my feelings were wrong and he didn't even say how wrong the kiss was. I swallowed remembering that in front of Motoki. It was the moment I broke the eye contact.

The moment that I realized I may not be able to even go to him cause Mamoru would more than likely need to go to him as a friend. As a brother. Instead I looked back up and putting a metaphorical rod of steel into my back straightened myself out and sent him with my eyes 'no things aren't good' before walking away. Yes, he and I were friend's, but Mamoru and he were closer…I couldn't rob Mamoru of his friend.

No matter what he'd taken from me I couldn't take that from him. I wasn't sure if he'd read the message in my eyes or not but either way I wouldn't be returning there for a little bit. I needed some time to lick my proverbial wounds in a safer feeling environment and the arcade no longer was that to me now. it was where I saw he and Mamoru at every turn for Mamoru's morning coffee. I needed a break to allow myself to breath.

So I walked further away and ignored the pain in my heart that told me to talk to him. Mamoru would go to him soon. Motoki didn't need to be placed in between and torn between two people he cared about. It wasn't fair to him. if he came out after me I didn't know it as I turned the block and kept on walking. I ignored the other people on the street. Ignored vendors trying to sell various things. I ignored it all.

The tears were stained on my face as I walked in thirty minutes before I was schedule to come home. I just hoped mother wouldn't figure out why I was early. "Dear is that you?" mother asked, "Hai, going to get changed before I grab some food." I told her as I left up stairs before she could see me. I managed to keep my feelings out of my voice thanks to the emotional rollercoaster I had just been on with Mamoru, I was to drained for more come out, but mothers had that sense to see things that others couldn't.

My voice may have been dried of it, but I knew my appearance surely did. I didn't want her to see this…see me like this. It was sad that I should be able to turn to her for these things but because of what was all wrapped around it I couldn't go to her. Not without redacting so much and preventing her from giving me advice that I could work with. Sometimes being a sailor senshi sucked balls.

Worse yet…sometimes love just sucked. I got upstairs to find Luna inside. Sleeping away on my bed as she was. I was glad for that hopefully she'd stay asleep and leave me to getting changed and eating in peace. I went instead into the bathroom and changed out of my clothes having taken my shoes off when I entered the house. I didn't want to alert father to my arrival either. I didn't feel like answering any questions.

He had a habit of asking what happened and how things went. His journalism side somehow turned investigative when it came to his own kids. I think it was just his over protective father side coming out. Either way I didn't need it. Not tonight. Not with how I knew I looked. So to avoid the investigation or to delay it rather I took them off downstairs and to also avoid dragging anything from the outside in. I didn't bother to put anything else on as I looked at myself naked in the reflection. Drained. I looked drained and just done.

My face looked piqued. Definitely a sign of recent events. Probably from the crying as the puffy redness that had no doubt been there when I walked out of his building, deflecting a curious security guard, was cooled down to a tepid pink by the chilly night walk home. Breathing in I stepped into the tub and turned on the tap for the shower on and waited for it to warm up before pulling the nozzle to activate the shower.

I took a nice long hot one to. It didn't make everything go away, but it felt relaxing. Giving me a temporary reprieve from the tension I felt in my muscles from the night. I hadn't realized how tense I was till the hot water hit me. I was grateful that I had a bathroom in my room and Shingo had his own next door to him. I was thankful that mother convince father on this house so that I could have my own bathroom for privacy purposes as a growing woman.

They had just had me as a very young child when she got pregnant again with Shingo. That's when they upgraded to this home. They both knew we'd need the room to run around and grow in and right now I was nevermore grateful for its size and the privacy the bathroom granted me tonight. It came in handy right now especially as I washed the tear stains away. Rubbing the bar of soap on my skin, cleansing myself.

Washed the grim of the day away. Washed what felt like the emotions of the conversation away even if just temporarily, since we all knew it was only ever temporary in here. just a chance to let the muscles relax before the real world hit from the outside again. the real world would be in the form of Luna if this shower woke her up. feeling my skin getting wrinkly from the water and feeling the heat giving out I left out and dried myself off.

Shutting off the tap I fix my hair up for bedtime as I used the rest of the time to get into my night clothes. Far from the flannel pajamas I wore in the wintertime, I put on a pair of light loose yoga pants that were drawstring around the waist and a semi short spaghetti strap top that fit well with my current mood. I brushed my teeth and gargled before relieving myself and going to bed. This time Luna was awake. I could hear Chibi Usa upstairs as I started to get into bed.

I had a main light for when I got inside the room and also a light on the nightstand. I hit the night -stand switch to give me some light as I turned off the other one. I knew the inquisition was coming from Luna I just didn't know when and I had a feeling my lack of joy or lack of talking about it was going to get her interested in it. "How'd the party go?" Luna asked. I looked to her and sighed…_might as well get it over with_.

_May she'll actually be able to give me some insights on it…maybe…_yet even as I thought it, I knew it was a fruitless notion. "When Chibi Usa got home she said you got Mamoru – san angry with you. What did you do?" she asked, the accusation in her tone was hard to miss. Like a mother reprimanding a child. I gripped the sheets a little bit. Of course, the pink haired vermin would say something to get _me_ into trouble.

Despite that he was the one who officially pushed her out of the bedroom and she obviously LEFT before me cause I certainly didn't see her as I went home. Not even a little bit. She would have been wanting to entertain herself fin my misery. So once more it's all MY fault…again. It figured so much at this point I was to tired to even get all huffy about it. I was to emotionally drained and just wanted to catch some sleep.

I had to admit though this was her MO after all. "I didn't **do** anything." I defended, yet there was no real force behind it, so I continued with, "I saw a girl kissing him. We argued it, he didn't say sorry in any formation only DEFENDED HIMSELF." I pointed out hoping she'd get as upset as I was…still am and see the problem. One would think she'd get upset on behalf of her charge on this matter.

_One would think…_ "Then we argued about other issues that were going on between us and when things went nowhere fast, I felt that…I decided that we needed to take a break. Re-evaluate our relationship." I gave her the shortest version I could and hoped for once that she could see my side in this and say that I was in the right. That sometimes relationships needed the break to happen to be stronger or for the other party to see the faults in it and fix what needed to be fixed in it. "Excuse me?" she asked.

I looked over at her as she stood up on the bed, "**You** broke up with **him**?" why did she have to make it sound like it was so unbelievable that _I_ broke it off with _him_. I loved him beyond anything don't get me wrong but how was it acceptable and believable when he broke up with me over those damned dreams that I still believe was stupid even if it was supposedly for my own protection, though we found out later it wasn't, and no one batted an eye lash at his reasons yet when I put us on a 'break' I'm in the wrong.

How the _hell_ is that the response to receive after I deliver such news?! Perhaps she needed some clarification on the matter at hand. Maybe my words were to vague. "I told him after we had words that we needed some time apart as a couple which we do." I felt like I was getting stirred up again. I didn't want to get stirred up again I just wanted to calm down for the evening yet I felt that wasn't going to happen…at least not right now.

Then I realized that with how things had been going lately between us and comparing it to what I said to him I couldn't help but mutter as I tucked myself into bed, "Not that it's ANY different from how things have been lately." Luna may be a magical cat, but she was like a dog with a bone with this matter. She wouldn't let it go. "Listen Usagi I'm sure whatever the kiss was it was a misunderstanding." My jaw dropped a bit.

_Seriously?!_ I couldn't help but think. "Do you really believe Mamoru – san would purposely kiss another woman? After everything you've been through with him? It seems like there was a miscommunication and perhaps you over-reacted to the events that happened. I'm sure its not as it seems." Unbelievable, I rolled over in the bed, my shock beginning to morph into anger as I tried to suppress it.

She wasn't even THERE, and she was defending _him_. Him over me. _I_ was her charge and she was on _his_ side. Why was it beginning to feel like no one was on MY side? "Not to mention you shouldn't have been out at a college party to begin with." her stance was morphing into that of a slap on the wrist of what I did wrong, "You have more important things to do." I looked at her, "Like what?" I demanded, letting some of the anger out, trying to let it go so I could catch some sleep here.

"Like getting ahead in your studies. Like Ami – chan does. You could learn a thing or two from her." she began, "And while we're on the topic you could learn a thing or two from Rei – chan on how to be more responsible cause she would never go out to a college party and on a school night no less. You're lucky Chibi Usa didn't rat you out or you'd be grounded by your father." I huffed as once again I was getting compared to the others and now getting told to be essentially grateful to that brat.

"She probably didn't rat me out ONLY because it would mean she couldn't follow me there and go to it herself." I told Luna trying to make her see reason, "And yet when you realized she was there you didn't walk her home you sent her back by herself and at this time of night to." Luna reprimanded once more, "With all that she's done and gone through a simple walk back home with a magical defense ball at her side she can manage." I snapped.

As for the girls I know we each how our own strengths and weaknesses, yet my weaknesses got pointed out above anyone else's. It was exhausting to say the least. "Those other girls have their priorities straightened out, yet you go off galivanting to a party on a school night no less and get into a more than likely needless spat with Mamoru – san who's very busy and doesn't need this." Another reprimand.

Of course as if there would be anything less from her. It hurt though. It felt like I didn't have anyone in my corner right now and I couldn't even go to my own advisor for help or even an ear to understand my side in all of this. I was beginning to wonder if she even cared about my feelings in this or if there was something else going on. I just wanted to try to get some sleep, but it seems that would elude me for a bit.

I sat up just a little bit to look at her, "Luna has it ever occurred to you that for a woman, or a man, to see that significant other whether it be boyfriend, girlfriend or husband and wife, being kissed romantically by another is not only highly inappropriate and disrespectful but to have that SIGNIFICANT other not even say sorry and rather DEFEND themselves to you can be **worse** than the other person kissing them?"

I wanted her to think on that. I wanted her to see my perspective here on this one. Seeing Mamoru being kissed hurt greatly but his reaction AFTER the fact made it so much worse. It's why I didn't pursue Saori afterwards. I didn't go to her to confront her cause she wasn't the true target. Many people make mistakes by going after the other man or the other woman and hardly EVER go to the source of the problem.

The one they should go to is the one you're with to confront them on what happened and why it even happened. He was the true objective. I wasn't about to get into a cat fight with someone who wasn't worth my time. Luna it seemed had no words regarding that and I wasn't sure if it was because she was trying to grasp the situation from my perspective and would be helpful now in being there for me or if she was trying to come up with another way to make me feel like the guilty party for reacting as I did.

"Usagi you have to listen here, I'm just saying there has to be more to the story than the rushed bits your giving me." she pressed further. "What all was discussed?" she asked. I sighed, lets give this a shot and hope that she can be of help and not be emotionally hurtful to. "I told him how I'd been feeling these past three months with the lack of dating and with Chibi Usa belittling me among other things." I left the part out about lack of sex since she had no idea that we'd had sex to begin with.

That was a mountain of judgmental crap I DEFINITELY didn't want to get into with her. It's why I didn't even tell the girls for the most part. I felt for sure one of them would rat me out to Luna for 'my own good'. I kept things I felt I shouldn't keep a secret a secret just so that I could have the time I did have with him. Ami had already pressed her 'not proper' bits onto me along with Rei, I didn't need the biggest of all from Luna to.

I can only imagine the hours long lecture I'd get for it, not to mention the agreement I was sure she'd make Mamoru promise not to be intimate with me again, which I did dread the possibility that he'd agree with her and STOP the physical activity and that she would demand from me that I NOT bring it to light again so that I could not have any accidents till it was time for the moon line to prosper when I was an adult.

Not that right now I had to worry about it but still. During that time I feared it. So I definitely avoided telling her anything regarding Mamoru's and mine's physical relationship during that time, though it's not like it last very long. We were only intimate a few times before my birthday to begin with. We were exploring new things and getting to know each other so in retrospect it was the last thing I needed on top of this.

"That's not something that I would think is a big deal. You see each other all the time in group settings." This was my point, I felt so frustrated. I went to try to tell her why it WAS a big deal when she continued with, "And at your age, till you hit 17 at LEAST, I think this is appropriate enough time to be spending with a suitor." I looked at her like she was crazy, "Is your head like in the moon kingdom era of thinking still? Where its only courting with a group of people and wait till your married for sex?!" I snapped at her as she held her head high at me.

"I'm thinking you need to act more like a proper lady, and there's nothing wrong with waiting till marriage for sex. It's appropriate for a girl your age and that's what I'm trying to instill in you. Not this pressure your trying to put on a man for dates when he's clearly too busy for that." That hurt, "Wait till he's not too busy then start with small things before you both go out on dates. You already know you're going to be together in the future so why rush it?" I was beside myself with anger.

She was merely proving my point of why I DIDN'T want to discuss this with her. Ignoring my feelings on the matter and only focusing on what SHE wanted. If Mamoru _truly_ felt that way we never would have slept together to begin with. "So you're saying that my feelings aren't valid either on this matter?" I was daring her to tell me they weren't. Some form of me pleading with her to tell me that's _not_ what she meant.

"That I should forget that he didn't apologize and that another woman kissed him. Move on and pretend it **didn't** matter to me when it definitely did. That all of what we discussed **doesn't** matter and I should act like it **doesn't** bother me every day?" I demand of her. She glares at me which for a cat to do is weird but leveled my own glare right back at her, "Your feelings are bordering on childish and yes you need to let it, this whole matter go." I shouldn't be but I was in fact stunned by this.

It felt like yet another betrayal and this time it was from Luna. My so called advisor. Who was next? The girls? It felt like I was definitely being boxed in here. Having someone turn their backs to me at every corner. I knew Mamoru busy with his words and studies it's why I _didn't_ bother him on a lot of issues the past three months but how he handled our relationship during that time wasn't right.

No matter how busy you are as a person you still have time to be social in settings and have a girlfriend. We could have had dates scheduled on his off nights. If he had time enough to hang out with our friends then he had time enough to say 'hey it's been a few weeks since we've been out on a date, let's do something tonight just the two of us, no interruptions' and let the girls hang out by themselves but he didn't ONCE do that.

That's part of what makes me so mad. "He's very busy with his work and studies. As for what happened I'm highly confident it was a mistake and perhaps once you've had a chance to talk things out more you both can apologize to each other. Him for it happening even though it sounds like it was the girl's fault and NOT his and you for over-reacting." I turned away to avoid letting her see the tears from forming.

However, she kept going on. "Besides with what you said and with what Chibi Usa said what happened at the party is a bit conflicting." She urged harder. "According to Chibi Usa your voices were raised before she even went in there and through a door no less." Great so the brat had been listening in on it before hand. Even if she hadn't heard the words the tones should have told her to stay out and she STILL didn't.

She still barged in when we were clearly in distress and needed to talk as adults. Even I knew as a kid that if my parents argued to stay AWAY from the distressed voices. Granted my parents rarely argued but when they did Shingo and I stayed away to give them space. Chibi Usa was definitely NOT like myself or Shingo in that regard. Further proof of her lack of respect and now it wasn't just towards me but the lack of respect and consideration towards mine and Mamoru's relationship as well.

She had severe boundary issues and now that Luna was telling me more of what Chibi Usa said I had more proof to feel this way now. Chibi Usa really did what she could to paint me as the villainous one to get me into further trouble and Luna was believing it over the rendered, more detailed version I gave her. "Listen she hollered as she barged in through the door." I was now realizing she must have used her Luna P ball to help get her inside since the partygoer did just simply state here she is.

I was so upset by that point though that it didn't even occur to me that she used magic to get in when clearly when shouldn't have. Once more using it to her advantage and to get me into trouble. "And now that I think about it she probably used Luna P to put the whammy on the guest that was there to help her get inside." I rubbed my temples from the sudden revelation I just had.

"Shortly afterwards after she embarrassed Mamoru by saying some stuff she was pushed out by Mamoru so he and I could have an adult conversation. It wasn't for her ears to hear. She must have left his place shortly after that cause I didn't see her as I walked back home, so the majority of the conversation, if any at all, wasn't heard by her. Not ALL of it." I told the feline in my defense of things.

"But some of it was and a conversation between parents, even ones that are parents yet…" she pointed out, "Can be impressionable on a young child." Unbelievable. Definite guilt trip on the way and to put me in the role yet again as someone who should act like her future mother even though I wasn't one yet wasn't fair. Especially since I couldn't punish her for her lack of respect or decorum. Hell this whole thing wasn't fair. Yes arguments between parents can had an effect on the kids but we weren't even parents yet.

She KNEW this and was using this against me, against our, HIS and MY relationship. I was beginning to think she was trying to wreck us, but it made no sense to do that. To wreck us would be to destroy her own future and Chibi Usa isn't suicidal nor was she stupid. She does have both of ours brains in a sense and understands what will happen if we _don't_ get together. She won't be fully herself.

Even if she pokes fun frequently at having someone else for a mother. Suddenly I wonder on that before I force it off to the side. She's just a huge pain in the ass brat who is sometimes incredibly self-centered and possibly a bit narcissistic. I could feel the tears starting to rise up again. Once more I just wanted to be left alone. I couldn't even get support from my own advisor. Since the start she had been there and now it was starting to feel like I was an obligation to her and not someone that I could turn to for support, just another reprimand.

I had already been through enough this evening and I couldn't, nor did I want to handle anything further. I needed a break from this. "Usagi at the end of the day you can't just go around making life-long decisions like this without thinking it through. You shouldn't do it on an emotional tangent." I curled up my body to get away from her as she hoped over towards my head. "We'll discuss this further in the am." She said.

As if this was something up for debate. "Luna I only gave you a summarized version to see if I could talk to you on the subject obviously I can't and there will be no further discussion till you can listen to me and see things from my perspective. Something you sorely lack in." I grabbed the covers and jerked them towards her flipping her off the bed. "Sleep on the floor tonight fur ball." I snap as I settle into sleep.

I woke up just shy of an hour before my alarm would go off. A restless and dreamless sleep. My only thoughts were on what happened that evening and going over it in my head. His lack of help or his lack of defense or simply just trying to understand my side of things. He didn't even try and it hurt more than I thought was possible. Getting up I didn't bother to change instead I started to pack up the finished school work into my briefcase.

I looked over at my phone and saw nothing. No new messages or calls. Part of me expected Mamoru to text me. To call me. To want to talk more. Talk further and try to resolve this but it would seem that he hasn't come to that conclusion yet. I wondered if perhaps he just felt about it as Luna did, that it was an emotional tangent and didn't take me seriously. I hoped that wasn't the case cause I was dead serious on the matter. Or worse…if his lack of here to was only confirming my doubts and worries.

So in my thoughts I didn't hear my bedroom door open, "So did you lose Mamo – chan? Will I have a better new mommy?" the cruel hurtful comment had me snapping the mechanical pencil in half which by the way, hard to do. It definitely spoke volumes about the emotional pain I was holding back on and taking out just on the plastic device. I look over to see Luna look over at me, shrugging her shoulders.

An act of getting even with me for kicking her out of bed last night for sure. Thing was this wasn't something to get even with me for. This was something to back me up on. I sighed as she said instead, "Both of you need to get ready for school." And rolled over her feline form giving me a twitching tale as a response. Not sure but I think that was her little way of giving me the finger. I merely rolled my eyes at her as I decided to get dressed.

Ignoring Chibi Usa as she left off herself. It didn't stop her words however from having their desired effect on me. Needing a break from her as even now my own room felt like it was closing in on me I left out early. I knew the school would be closed still, for at least another 45 minutes but the library nearby would be open for the early students from the nearby college campus who came for studying. Normally I'd go to the temple for some comfort but Rei in the am wasn't the greatest.

Plus I didn't want to get roped into helping around the temple or get her sarcastic remarks so instead I came to the peace and quiet of the library. It was now a place of solace for me this morning. Once the school opened as I finally calmed down a bit I went in. Surprising several students and teachers with my early status. I couldn't say much about that since my tardiness was legendary around here.

I went through my classes, mulling through things. Barely paying attention as I was caught up for once. Still no new messages of missed calls from him. I hated that I even looked or cared but I did. Perhaps he was waiting for me to message him instead. Different scenarios came in through my head as I mulled over so much. I realized bleakly that instead of trying to figure out the why's to figure out the 'what happens next' part.

I truly needed to think of what came next. Oh right…telling the girls. Preferably in a group setting that way I wasn't repeating myself four times over. See how they responded to it and HOPE that at the end of the day that I had at least someone left on my side cause I had a feeling things weren't going to end well. A sneaking suspicion that crawled up my back that Luna's reaction was only the tip of the proverbial iceberg.

I didn't say anything to the girls at lunch, both Makoto and Ami were clueless to how I was feeling right now. Only Minako knew of the party I had gone to as I told her for some last minute fashion advice. I held myself together and thought about how to present what happened to the group when we met at the next temple meeting. So when I left out I instead of going home or even to the arcade I went back to the library and found a peaceful alcove in the back to do some small time studying.

Part of me wanted to go to the arcade but I knew the girls would either be there, some of them anyways or even Mamoru and I didn't want to face him or the possible lack of him just yet. So I focused on my new homework assignments instead. Forcing myself to get lost in them and ignore the out of line not routine thing I was doing now. I was at it for over two hours which I knew was late for me.

I knew what my school curfew was from my parents so when I left out and the light was beginning to diminish I took off for home. I only really got into trouble if the sun was down and had been down for a while before I got home. I managed to get in just as the sun came down through the front door. "I'm home." I announced, to let them know I was in fact here and not in need of punishment.

I felt like I was already getting that in spades from my other life right now. "Honey why so late. You didn't have a study session with the girls?" mother asked me right as father walked around the corner, "This is true, where were you? Not with that boy?" his tone was like an accusation, but I honestly ignored it. He was never a true fan of Mamoru or any other boy that was in my life. He barely tolerated Umino.

Though I think that was more because Umino was such a huge nerd that he could tell I wasn't the least bit attracted to him and knew he was in love with my friend so he didn't blink too much in his direction. Even Motoki was given wayward glances from time to time but he realized Motoki didn't view me like that and let it go. He was an over protective father so his usual irritation on the matter wasn't much of anything to me at this point.

Though his mention of Mamoru had me sighing a bit as mother reprimanded him for being mean. It was honestly the first time I felt someone on my side and the brief defense for ME made me feel a little bit better. "No I wasn't with him I was at the library." I pulled out the homework assignments that I had showing them both proof of my work done. "I had to find a quiet place to do it." I answered, bypassing the Mamoru part.

I so didn't want to get into it regarding the 'break' I put Mamoru on with me. Mother would be confused but definitely in my corner and father would be way too happy about it. I didn't need that right now as I definitely _wasn't_ happy about it. However I just really didn't want to get into it since it would essentially require me to have to get into the other reasons why I did it which was all related to that part of my life they didn't know about. I couldn't tell them till I felt that it was time for them to know.

Now definitely wasn't it. It was to much and to soon. Especially with how things were going personably. Instead they left it and me alone. Mother gave me a hug and I could tell she sensed something was off with me but didn't push it. She was such a sweet mother. So caring and loving and I loved her so much to. I felt so grateful to be reborn as her daughter. She gave me a good life and I will always respect her for it.

Yet in a small way it reminded me of Chibi Usa. She respected my mother but not me. I know the age difference was partially a reason, but the rest was still unknown. It made me wonder with being the princess in the future, what more could my own future daughter want to act out in the past here as she does? Does my own future self-receive this treatment and she wants me to know the feeling to help her out in the future?

I shook my head about for a moment on that one. That was a confusing theory to think on but it did hold some merit. To bad there was no true way to know without contacting Pluto to even ask cause I HIGHLY doubted even being the future Queen that I could request such a thing. Time was a HUGE deal for her and I didn't want her to upset the balance over something that would be considered miniscule compared to life threatening events.

No I had to handle this myself. I hoped both Luna and Chibi Usa were both asleep, it would make this evening easier to deal with. I hadn't even tried to grab dinner yet. I wanted to settle in then go down-stairs and grab some grub. However I wasn't expecting to see an upset set Chibi Usa in my room. She had her father's expression of contempt written all over her face. As if she was continually disappointed in me.

Perhaps she was in who she saw me as here compared to who she saw me as in the future. I wondered now if my future self and I were really different and that was why. She had two very different people to see as her mother and she didn't like the version, myself, here. "Where have you been?" she demands of me. Sitting on my bed as if this were her room and not mine. I was irritated with her attitude towards me and it was very apparent that only I was going to defend myself or going to stand up for myself.

"Library, and since when do I answer to you?" I demanded of her back. Her response was disrespectful at best, "I guess you should learn something useful since keeping a boyfriend is pointless for you. How you lead a kingdom in the future is beyond me. Or perhaps you have everyone doing it for you." She hopes down form the bed and leaves out, snug in her stature as I hold everything in me back from giving her a powerful and nasty spanking that would be sure to leave a bruise that's how mad I was.

I shut the door behind me as I change into more comfortable clothing. I leave and go to the kitchen for the dinner mother made up and get myself a plate to eat and find that as I look out the window I can see the moon beginning to peak out already. I eat at the reheated food as I look at the moon again as if it could hold the answers to the questions in my mind. I ask myself…what kind of a mother am I in the future to produce _this_…as a child?

Or worse yet what if since she's seen me like this now in the past, she hates her mother in the future now to. So her mother, sends her back here to this time to give herself a break from the hatred. Which would also mean that the king is either to busy to deal with it and lets her handle all of it which would also make sense for all the times Chibi Usa snags time away with him now in the past.

This was actually making sense and to be honest it shouldn't be, yet it did. It was a bad thought to think about to be honest, but it held merit. What if that was the true reason why Chibi Usa was back here? And it wasn't just for training. The Queen needed a break and since the king is apparently still spineless against his own daughter and makes himself to busy, wants to show me what the future will be like. Question is what the hell is wrong with who I am now to make her mate me as her mother in the future.

I almost didn't swallow the food on these thoughts. Like I lost my appetite nearly over it but the grumbling in my stomach proved to be more powerful than my current mood so I finished eating it. Once I was done I rinsed out the bowl and went to my room. I needed a full nights rest if I was going to be confronting the girls on what happened at the party tomorrow. I knew I had to tell them and since we were all meeting together it was my best bet.


	5. arguements erupt into verbal warfare

**Adelita** **P.M**: yeah I wanted to showcase that they don't see how their words can effect others and in this case how their basically ignoring how its effecting usagi without even trying to. and while Rei won't be saying that her words may seem even harsher. The over reacting thing will be something to happen though just not in the way you'd expect. And there will be begging.

**kera69love**: you will hear on Mamoru's thoughts later on, he isn't getting it all right now but he will believe me. killing off Chibi usa might be extreme but Usagi will have similar thoughts if she hasn't already just in a different context and form. Its going to be a while till Usagi forgives. It may be in her nature but this wouldn't be 'break point' if she did.

**mtillm21**: there will be.

**DarkenedHrt101**: oh no I'm sorry I missed that. sorry panda. So for both reviews I have this, yes I'm glad its being done to as it feels long over due. So your welcome 3 times over. Lol as for the other one, yeah there's more annoying Chibi Usa to come but were getting more of an understanding and while its not excusing it, its giving her more character depth. And yes she was verbally beat down a lot, I think she stowed away so much and while so many enemies to fight she released her anger out on the enemies she had. That's one explanation anyways. Thank you and your welcome. 😊

**Selenity** **Hime** 13: thank you I thought the same thing. That mother thing could be an option but probably just as a scare tactic cause then Chibi Usa wouldn't be Chibi Usa anymore. She's be half terrain and half human, or Plutarian. Besides in the end Chibi Usa wouldn't be who she is in the future and you'll see more of what I mean on that one going forward. 😉 as for Mamoru and Luna she's going to be giving it out in spades but they have to see things for themselves to.

**phillynz**: Luna gave me these impressions during the first few seasons. She only talked to Usagi like an 'equal' if Usagi obeyed her commands or didn't argue back. Only when she felt Usagi was right did she let her win an argument. So this Luna right here is her at her peak of being all extra before she starts to see Usagi differently. Their not talking to much so that'll be hard for now.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: Luna will be like this for a minute. Chibi Usa was like this decently in the beginning and even afterwards and nothing was said about it….till now. I don't know how that conversation with Usagi and her mother would go so for now I'm figuring that out.

**No** **extra's**: funny you say that cause…hmmm no spoilers. 😉 but no as much as Luna pissed her off, if I were in her shoes I would just want to bury myself under the covers since I wouldn't want to even get up to do that. no energy to do even that. I try to do that to my sister but its hard when our dad is there and he tries to negotiate what happens but due to his having paid for her to visit he winds up siding her with unless he agrees with the situation from my end. We only talk real civilly when were texting, somewhat civilly when just on the phone, its when were in the same room that things implode. You'll find that out soon enough. That's actually not only hilarious but a widely used technic that I completely forgot about. Lol sounds like you made the right decision, I dated a guy who said the same thing and it turned out he had a 14 year old daughter. I accepted it but then he ditched the opportunity to be with me when he looked up my number, which is in my dad's name for the cheaper rated family plan, and assumed I was really a guy. Idiot. No worries there will be no traps or tricks like that happening. While they have been intimate before I haven't decided on what she's on I always figure both is better safe than sorry.

**Coventia**: sometimes that happens. Its those that are closest to us that can hurt us the most cause our guards are down and we let them in. Usagi is a compassionate person and in a way a lot of people have been taking advantage of it without thinking about it or thinking twice on it. And no its not the healthiest but it's certainly healthier than keeping it bottled up and letting it seep in and screwing with the crystals powers. Which does get mentioned.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: will do and right back at you.

**karseneau1**: funny you should ask that…read below, things are going to get interesting.

**SammiM**: oh believe me things are about to start shaking up. I agree on the Chibi Usa part. And contact him on purpose no…as for Saori she was drunk as anything and while that's NOT an excuse Usagi knew in the end that while Saori did initiate the kiss she wouldn't have unless Mamoru gave her some sort of thought, conscious or not that it was okay to do and that he was available in some way. So its more his fault than hers and he needs to realize that. Luna has a lot of nerve to do and say a lot as she still sees Usagi as a child and not the growing woman that she is. Believe me reality checks are coming in.

**Dymond313**: that's what she does, punch after punch she takes it and keeps on going. Yes and no on that part. You'll see what I mean.

**Yin - Yang** **M**: yeah as much as that would be nice she has other options and she will be using them as a get away.

**E.G Alana**: exactly, people do feel and she has a big heart so of course she'll cry from time to time. Thank you so much.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: your fine and if anything it just made me laugh out loud. Seriously. And I know its bad but I knew exactly from your little descriptions on who you were talking about. Lol mamoru will be having moments soon, Rei will be explained but not for a minute on them both, Chibi Usa is…another conversation. I'll admit I've read hardly any stories where she ends up with someone better than him cause he's usually been manipulated by another party, who wanted him for themselves, to treat her horribly and finds out like way towards the end how wrong he was and begs for her back. In fact there's one out there now, technically two, waiting on the updates still, one where he's cheating on her and she's slowly finding out the truth and his biggest care is their daughter, not Chibi Usa finding out, but he's been under an assumed state of believing she didn't love him to begin with and only married him for other reasons, wealth and stuff, its depressing a bit but its also a really good read, and the second one jumps back and forth through time frames between, 2-4 years and basically show's Rei trying to manipulate him towards her and even going as far as telling him, getting the information from Ami since she's the doc, in an assumptive way that usagi essentially aborted their kid when it was miscarried instead. A little off topic but you get the picture. Luna does need to learn a LOT when it comes to Usagi, making assumptions and forgetting that Usagi maybe reincarnated from the princess but she's more than that, she's a lot more now. in fact in the chapter I'm currently writing she and Artemis have a LONG conversation so that's your only spoiler on that. and your fine, I enjoyed reading your rant.

**mali86**: thanks.

**DixonLover87**: one she will, and two, kinda can't for different reasons. The spell on her family is controlled by the Luna P ball which is commanded by Chibi Usa unless the ball senses Chibi Usa's distress and goes to them for aid. Don't worry there will be other places for her to go to. and while no actual punches will be thrown verbal ones are coming up.

**AimlesslyGera**: it's a slow boil that's hitting home today. 😉

19 reviews, pretty awesome, this one is going to be a lot of back and fort between characters and its going to get snappy so be prepared to possibly yell at the device your reading off of, please read and review!

Breaking Point ch.5

Usagi POV

The next day at school went by pretty standard. Well it went by well enough. I got one text from Mamoru. One text. Not a call but one text. Granted it was something but it was simply 'we need to talk'. I agreed we did. Plus, it did give me hope that he realized that I wasn't just 'acting out' or being childish but that everything I was going through was valid to feel and that I was right on the different subjects I broached.

I hated that I had to put us on a break to get the message across but perhaps it was a good thing after all. Even though I still felt I shouldn't have _had_ to do it to begin with. I texted back_…yes we do. When?_ I asked. That was the last I heard from him. Not even those three little dots to signal that he was messaging me back or attempting to. There was nothing. Apparently even answering that was tough for him to do.

Instead of focusing on it I focused on the school work at hand. However I know knew I had both Makoto and Ami looking at me concerned since I was being my usual chipper self. I had dropped the happy act when I had my out with Mamoru so I didn't feel the need to keep it up anymore. I knew today was definitely necessary to tell them. Especially once I got a text that was sent to all us girls from Rei.

_Study group after school today at the temple. Be on time, this means u odango's. ;P_ I barely stopped a big frown face response as I simply texted back_…I'll be there._ Before clicking the phone to get away from that conversation as the other girls chimed in with their responses. If anything I only looked at the responses after the fact to see if anyone said anything to what Rei said to me but nothing.

Only confirmations that they would be there after school. That was fine though. I would have my say once we were all there and if I had to leave I would. It's not like I had to worry about Chibi Usa after school since she was doing that project with Mamoru so both were busy and wouldn't be trying to drop by. I would honestly love to hold that brat down and have a long heart to heart with her but I could never get her alone.

She knew how to draw a crowd in just to avoid me talking in depth seriously to her. Tried that two months ago before I started to ditch her at home when both my parents were there so I could have some teen time to me. I took her to the park bought her an ice cream and tried to talk to her on it. Tried to be mature so we could get past the issues that were developing. She just started to wail on me and it formulated a crowd.

I got called a 'bad big sister' that day and told to 'take it easy on the child', being reprimanded once more. If only they knew. She was an expert in avoiding dealing with serious topics that included me. So I stopped trying after that. Held everything in…till now. The hours passed by as we finally got together after school let out. Makoto, Ami and I walked together in conversation as I held my briefcase.

The two were discussing the P.E. class we had that ended up more like a study hall since the teacher had some issues with the sports balls to go through. Turns out a few students as a prank hid them on him so he spent twenty minutes looking for them. So when we got to the temple grounds after the long walk up the steps we saw Rei sweeping up just a little bit and wave to us as we saw Minako was already there.

Luna and Artemis were there to. I wondered if she mentioned our words to him but judging by the look on his face as we got closer she hadn't said a word. Either that or he was really good at covering it up. We all went inside and saw down on the little mats we had for a tiny bit of cushion. Ami sat by me while Rei sat to my other side. Minako was behind her while Makoto was next to Ami, opposite Minako.

Its moments like these where I had this safety and secure feeling within me. With some of those I loved the most by my side. But would they be after this? I refocused myself as Ami spoke up, "Oh you already did your homework would you like me to review it?" it was a kind offer and with no animosity within it I simply nodded and said, "Hai, let me know if something looks off." I could tell she was a tad stunned that a homework assignment that wasn't due till tomorrow was already done today.

"I did that just yesterday since I had a little bit of free time." I supplied. She smiled in a 'good for you' gesture that did make me feel a little bit better about it. "Someone needs to work on her penmanship if she wants her work to be readable." Rei commented. The jab wasn't lost to me as Ami sent her a small scowl, "So far everything looks good though I do see some issues but it's not nearly where things used to be." I looked to her as she pointed out the few errors there were on the page.

"You see right here where you added the variable." I nodded as she did explain it to me and while it was a bit difficult to understand Ami did try hard to word it so I could understand it. I knew she was far more advanced than myself when it came to book smart intellect and I appreciated and respected her for it, it just didn't always make the process for explaining it to me any easier.

It's one of the reasons I enjoyed working with Mamoru. He had this way of explaining things that made it easier to learn it. As great as Ami was he had a different method that worked better for me. "So if I were to grade this now with the errors you'd be at a C+." I smiled knowing it wasn't perfect by any means but far from the legendary test score of 30% I had scored that one day. I was definitely happy.

"With the improvement's you could be up at a B+ in no time." I sent a silent thanks to Mamoru that despite our falling out he had helped me before things took the turn as they did. Right after Ami helped Makoto out a bit Minako asked the dreaded question, "So how'd the party go at Mamoru – san's?" this had Makoto curious in a genuine way as well as Rei. Even Ami was as I sighed, "The party itself was fine." I began.

"Did that little outfit and boots work?" she was so excited for me. I actually felt bad that I was about to ruin her excitement. "Nope…he felt it was to mature for me." Minako was crescent fallen as Rei asked, "What did you wear?" I described the outfit and the girls at least agreed there was nothing wrong with it. This gave me encouragement to keep going. "I talked to his friends who were all very nice." And they all were.

Even Saori before she got drunk and kissed him. "We even talked about college plans." I admitted, "You talk about college?" Rei questioned in disbelief. Ami shot her a look, "Rei – chan don't be mean!" in defense of me which I appreciated. "Its odango so sue me for being shocked." Rei defended. "Keep going. Usagi." Makoto encouraged. "We talked till it was getting late, not past curfew late but late." I explained.

"I went to go say goodbye to Mamoru since he was busy being the host to the party the whole evening." I felt like I was leading them down the corridor to the big finale and I wanted to tell them as much as I didn't want to but I knew I had to. "That's when I saw him…with another girls lips on his…before he pushed her off." This earned stunned silence from everyone in the room as even a pencil dropped.

The two felines who before had been taking a nap in the corner perked up I could tell and were listening in. I wondered if Luna would say something or not. "He…" Makoto started but couldn't quiet finish her sentence. Ami tried, "Another woman…" Rei's words of, "Kissed…pushed…" rang through my ears as Minako's only word was my name. "Usa…" the concern in her tone had the tears feeling like they were beginning to form.

"I knew she was drunk but it didn't change how it made me feel." _Come on get it out… _"We had some words before and AFTER Chibi Usa snuck in and was promptly booted out by Mamoru." That was a very short rendition of what had happened. I would have said something similar to Luna but I was already emotionally and mentally exhausted from the events. Either way she got the important parts.

"Point is at the end of the day I suggested that we should take a break, I think it's something we both need to reevaluate us as individuals and as a whole." I spoke calmly to them all. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "You were serious." Luna jumped up on the table near Ami, looking worriedly at me. "Hai. I am." now she knew how serious I was about this. I think my stoic stance right now was proof enough of that.

"Usagi you dear child this isn't something to do so rashly. You may be serious about this but you must consider everything that it relates to." I looked to her with every serious bone I could muster, "I have been, in fact I've been going over it for months now." I told her. I could see the retaliation coming on. Maybe now it was her time to go KA-BOOM! "YOU LISTEN RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!" she screeched so loudly Ami jumped up and away from her seat and hit Makoto on her way back.

Scaring her with her volume as even Rei defended herself against the volume blast. For a small cat she had a set of lungs on her that rivalled a human. Her hair was standing up on all ends as even Artemis looked like he was trying to come up with a way to calm her down. "Luna!" Artemis finally yelled out, trying to warn her of nearby humans who could hear them. That was the last thing we needed. A group of people or even just one person stumbling on five girls talking to a couple of talking cats.

I could practically read the headlines now and none of the possibilities were positive. Luna reigned herself in as she spoke in a low angered tone that spoke of someone talking down to a child rather than a teenage girl, "I'm aware that this 'incident' we'll call it happened, but that is NO reason or justification to make this type of action. Your every action has a consequence and reaction." She began berating me…again.

"You need to be more responsible and this is NOT an act of responsibility. Just do as I suggested and I'm sure things will be fine. As I told you last night just give him some space and talk things through, both of you apologize and things will get better." Yet again telling me to apologize for this when I had NOTHING to apologize for. "Why should Usagi apologize?" Minako asked Luna, trying to ease the tension and ask a valid question.

Luna looked like she was shaking a bit in her anger, "For over reacting to a more than likely miscommunicated issue. Typical." Her answer didn't help my mood much. "But if that's how she feels and with what we've heard - " but Rei cut Minako off, "Luna has a point." She turned to me, "While I'm not saying Mamoru – san doesn't have fault on this here if you over reacted which you tend to do then yeah you BOTH need to apologize." Her taking Luna and now in a sense Mamoru's side in this was hurtful.

"I think both sides need to talk this out." Makoto stated, agreeing on that front but not saying anything on the apology front. I wasn't sure if that meant she agreed or not. "I'm sure what Luna is trying to say…" she began as she gave a side view towards the feline in question, "Is that Mamoru – san loves you. We all know this." For a moment I swore I saw Rei roll her eyes, but the action was to quick for me to catch.

"So maybe there were details you may have missed while you were overloaded with emotions from seeing the short display." Ami tried, and in her effort to remain neutral, to avoid upsetting both Luna and myself, she wound up taking a platonic statement and making herself sound as if she were more sidelined with Luna rather than staying truly neutral. This bothered me even though I knew she was just trying to help. I could see it in her face.

"The bottom line is this is unacceptable! You will go talk to him and settle this matter. You need so stop acting so rashly and consider other people before you make such drastic decisions that affect not only yourself but others. Think about the future and what you're changing by doing this." It was Rei's comment though that definitely didn't help, "Exactly you need to stop being so selfish." I send Rei a glare that made her gulp. She didn't gulp often.

Luna hadn't noticed it though and kept going, "This is precisely what I'm talking about." It seemed Luna was now on a role. Oh she had no idea what was ahead of her on this road if she went down it. She definitely wasn't prepared for it. "As I've said before you need to take responsibility for your actions and learn that they have consequences." Giving a lecture seemed to be her favorite past time.

"Breaking up with the future king of this world now is highly immature and you need to do what's right not just for yourself but for the future kingdoms. I mean do you not want Chibi Usa to be born?!" I think she intended for me to feeling guilty or flinch at the volume that was rising again yet I didn't. I felt numb to it if anything. "She's your own flesh and blood, the next heir to the moon kingdom and to the kingdom of earth even though that power doesn't supersede the moon still, you need an heir for the royal family line!"

Her words while _true_ didn't take away from the point I was making but they _did_ give me more insight to perhaps her personal view points and what she _truly_ thought of me. So in a calm and collected voice I asked, "Tell me Luna…is that all you care about?" she lost some of her glare, some of it, "The continuation of the royal line or does what I think or feel on the matter actually matter or you?" it was a loaded question to say the least.

She backed away a bit now, looking stunned I asked such a question and was able to not twist her words around but show her how I had interpreted them. How her words affected me. "Is that all I am to you in the end?" she had no words right now. She reminded me of Mamoru. Looking rather now like a gapping fish that didn't know what to say when presented with how things effected myself and in a sense how I felt I was being treated.

The problem was I hadn't considered her feeling this way towards me. I knew we had a rocky start since I wasn't a natural act to the whole senshi business. I thought we had gotten past a lot together. Thought that we had bonded and I could count on her for just about anything. Now it seems that perhaps being a strong willed and an independent free thinker as my parents raised me to be was not what she had in mind when it came to that of a royal nature.

Perhaps with what she remembered and what I did were a bit different more so than I thoughts they were. She wanted quiet studious teen that would grow up to become a young lady turned queen and I didn't present these qualities. It reminded me of Chibi Usa as her image of her mother was probably way off from who I was here in the past. Both parties were looking for someone in me that just didn't exist. Either not yet or not anyone but either way those qualities weren't in me.

Not in the manner they wanted it to and they were both coming at me for it. I was me and I wasn't going to apologize for being myself. Filled with something new in me I felt this glow take over. Not the crystal something deeper. A much older part of me that rarely showed herself. I felt like the princess within had some thoughts of her own to express. It seemed she may have understood a bit of what I was feeling which made sense considering and wanted to voice her own thoughts to.

That I only mattered to Luna as long as I could produce an heir to the royal moon line with genuine royal blood in the mix. It just so happened for me that I fell madly in love with another royal. So I told her…_Be my guest…_as I heard and felt her regal shine out just a little bit. "Much like in the past. A fertility host to give you a Lunarian child that will do as _you_ say without question? Mother wouldn't have approved."

I felt the princess quiet back down again but her follow up words were right there to let me pick up the torch and move forward. It wasn't that the princess and I were two separate people, far from it. We were one in the same, it was just having two separate memories in me that I was still working on merging together so that I could be one with her. It was something I was training when I had the time before all these other issues started to happen, on the silver crystal to help me with.

It's why I didn't have full access to it yet and why I could get drained after major attacks as I did, I wasn't fully connected even though I had the knowledge and the memories of both the past and the present. The princess and I are one in the same. I respect that and accept it. What the others don't seem to get is that while were one in the same spiritually, mentally, emotionally and physically, since I'm not fully connected to everything in the crystal just yet were not as powerful as we could be.

It also means that when I transform into my past self I take on that slightly different appearance to showcase the level of power I hold. Like right now I didn't need to transform to showcase that I was showing them in the small subtle ways that I was the princess talking as much as I was still me. One in the same. "She respected my choices and chose to listen to the reasons why instead of acting like my feelings weren't valid, unlike how you are acting right now."

I looked over defying the room to counter me. Most were lost for words. Minako however looked at me with her own royal eyes. Her Venusian regality showing through as she looked right back at me and accepted my words in respect. Looking to Rei I found shock and just as she was going to say something, she looked at me and Rei gulped and was quiet. Rei _rarely_ gulped at what _I_ said which meant she knew this was serious.

Question was would she accept it or push against it. I looked at both Makoto and Ami and found them to be quiet and listening. Both unsure of how to proceed from here. Then I leveled a glaring stare at Luna that had the feline backing down. I saw her ears go from threatening to a retreat unconsciously within seconds flat. I rarely saw Luna do that so she _knew_ I was pissed. She knew the princess was truly upset as well. "Usagi…I just…" she tried. I didn't breathe a word as she stopped, realizing she wasn't just dealing with Usagi but the princess to.

The sad part was it shouldn't have taken the princess coming out to showcase how serious I was and how deeply I was bothered by this. The princess retreated completely as I began to pack up my homework. I was done dealing with them. I had only a few things left to say and I would be gone. For now anyways. "As I was saying beforehand…with his lacking in the boyfriend department lately I'm beginning to think that that is the true goal you both have when it comes to me." Luna narrowed her eyes at me.

Trying to discern whether her princess would make another appearance but this remaining part was for me to handle. "Keep me around so that I can provide you both with an heir to love cause I'll be honest, I'm not really feeling it from the three of you." I knew that stunned her as she asked, "Three of who?" I looked to her, "You, him, and Chibi Usa." As far as I was concerned it was enough said.

Not for Rei though. No Rei was more stubborn than I was on different subjects. This would only go one of two ways, either she would admit to defeat and submit or blow up on me and force my hand. "What could Chibi Usa have possib - " I cut her off. I was done listening to her defense again. I had been listening to it for months now it was time for them to hear my side, "Are you kidding me?" My words effectively shut her up. Gapping fish syndrome seemed to be the theme today from the reactions I was garnering from this.

"At this point…with all the crap she puts me through and does to me which nearly EVERYONE lets her get away with…and what he's done and not done for me during our relationship…" I had to get out. I grabbed my bag and hauled it up to me. I knew I had stuff to get out so instead of letting the emotions take-over I choose instead to show that I was being reasonable, it was the rest that weren't, "I do love her Luna I do."

I looked down at the feline who was I'm betting prepared to go into another rant but I stopped her, "I love him to with all my heart. I know who she is and that she's mine, but I don't like her sometimes, and as of lately that feeling has only been increasing." My tone gave no room for interruption at this point, "So no, if I'm going to be honest, with how she treats me, acts and sees me I really **don't** want her to be born. I know it sounds bad…she's my child in the future…" I knew it sounded bad.

I knew it did I just couldn't help nor stop the feelings that were being evoked within me. You can love your own child but still not like them or their actions. It doesn't take away your love, it just means there are choices they make that you don't agree with but still love and care about them. I will always love my child…but if she was my only future kid…I nearly wept at the thoughts I was having right now. "Just consider everything I'm saying here and everything I've **been** saying." I advised her for once.

"If this thing between Mamoru and me is just so that the Lunarian line can continue on with her as the next in line especially with how she acts, with how Mamoru coddles her instead of the proper discipline and encouraging growth and worse yet ignores his relationship with me in the process, then she's not the type of child I would want to have as my own." This earned a few gasps from the girls but thankfully while they were shocked there were I few I noticed that weren't to shocked.

I just couldn't tell from who they came from. "Listen Luna, I was raised to respect my elder's, I would expect the same from her. Shingo even treats me better than she does. He pulls pranks on me from time to time and we argue from time to time, but when it comes down to it he's still a good brother to me and treats me with respect as I'm a good sister to him, yet she acts as if I'm gum on the bottom of her shoe and I'm sick of it. I'm truly, mentally and emotionally sick of it." I forced the last parts out through a chokehold of emotion.

My throat was feeling a bit clogged with it as I strove forward to get the rest out. Pushing them through as I felt the weight on my heart begin to release, "And you know what just for the hell of it, let's dive into one more negative topic to get it all out." I had to, this one had bothered me for months prior to everything else. It was one event that disturbed me yet I didn't voice anything as I did become intimate with Mamoru shortly afterwards.

It was as if he had been showing me that I was the only woman for him and true I still felt he felt that way but maybe not as much as he used to. I heard each of the girls say my name in worried distressing tones. "Let's not forget the obviously disturbing kiss that she shared with him when she was turned evil." There was a collective of gasps in the room. The fact that I dared to bring up that event into focus pulled everyone into a shocked state.

"It became clear that she doesn't always see Mamoru here in the past as her father in the future." I put it there. It clearly made the girls all uncomfortable which is also probably why it hadn't EVER been discussed. Well it was getting talked about now. "Yet everyone chooses to ignore it. turn a blind eye." I looked to everyone in the room as even Minako looked at me apologetically, as if she knew on some level that moment hurt more than I had been willing to admit to at the time and she was perhaps waiting for me to admit it to myself.

Somethings though you have to see for yourself in order to accept it. We were so busy saving the world…again I didn't deal with it. I didn't have the time or the opportunity to do so…it didn't make the events go away though. Instead it just festered. "Instead it was chosen to be swept it under the rug to pretend it didn't happen, but it did happen. She went evil, something I think she gets from her father…" it was a bit mean to say but considering those events and now this one I didn't feel particularly apologetic towards him.

"Then kissed him something I'm sure as a kid she's wanted to do with him. Not in the future since she recognizes him as her father in the future but in the past where we are now. I highly doubt she would do that in the future. I don't see her doing anything that would hurt her parent's relationship while in the future. Here in the past though it's a different story. Come to think of it…." I realized this bitterly, "She seems to respect her parents in the future, Mamoru and you all in the present yes, but me here and now, nope." I was the only one out.

Rei rolled her eyes at me as she counters with, "Because you're not her mother in this timeline. She knows it so yeah she's going to act differently. You're supposed to act like her big sister." Makoto I can see is trying to respond but can't think of anything to say so I instead respond, "Funny you say that Rei considering I'm being asked to **act** like a big **sister** with her and yet take on the **responsibilities** of a **mother**. Those are two separate roles to take on." I saw how that definitely shut Rei up.

Even if just for a little bit it did. "So explain that one." I looked pointedly at her not really expecting a response especially as I watched her scramble. Before I could say anything though Luna now having found her tongue in all of this responses with, "Usagi you need to stop being so selfish and immature. These are NOT the actions of a future Queen. Their the actions of a little child having a tantrum!" I glared at her so hard I swore I felt steam coming from my own ears at the insult.

I felt that vein in my head begin to pound again like it had at Mamoru's place. I needed to get out of here before I said something I'd regret. I step around Rei to avoid stepping on or getting in anyone's way and preventing them from getting into mine. I was done listening to her berate me again. I barely got to the sliding door as Minako managed to get up from her seat and said, "Hold on guys Usagi probably has good reason to feel as she does." I knew she was trying to maintain the peace after that blow up in here.

Problem was I didn't think a few nice words would help. Before I could thank her for trying to see my side of things Rei's words made me feel like I never wanted to return. I would of course but the feelings were definitely hurt and I was sure Minako's were hurt to, "Minako to the rescue. Defending the helpless crybaby brat since she arrived." Her attitude was only increasing my anger.

"After all 'the double mint boy crazy twins' do stick together. Maybe for once Minako you should let her go and sulk by herself instead of encouraging her little temper tantrum. Usagi needs to grow up and accept responsibility. She does let Chibi Usa get under her skin a lot AND she's clingy with Mamoru, I wouldn't doubt it if she brought this all on herself and now can't handle the outcome." Minako shot her a 'what the hell is wrong with you?!' look of anger as I start to head out again. That's when Ami's voice stops me.

"Where are you going?" her voice had genuine concern in it for me which I was grateful for. I looked back at her and gave her an 'I'm not upset at you specifically, I'm just upset at a lot of things in general' look before I said, "I've been remise, with my other friends, I should see how their doing. Besides I think I need a break from all of this." I could sense their shock and worry all except for Rei.

I wasn't sure if she was covering it up with a dismissal attitude to avoid looking weak in front of us or if she truly believed I was acting out and selfish or lastly if she just didn't care about my feelings in this. It was too much to decipher right now. So she did next what she did best, lashed out in anger towards me. "Go ahead baka…go run off and hide like some scared kid." She faced me then.

Her eyes glaring at me angrily as we were both beginning to come to a boiling point. I just hoped it didn't come to physical blows. "Go ahead and do that. Show everyone here what your really made of." Rei seemed to be showing that she has an axe to grind with me and I had to get to the bottom of it, "It is however funny and ridiculous at the same time that Chibi Usa here is braver than you are. She's far away from home, away from her family in the future and you can't handle a little constructive criticism. Pathetic."

I took her words in as I heard gasps from Ami and even Makoto at her words. Makoto even yelped back at her, "Enough Rei! You know that's not true!" having her say that did feel a bit better though, helped to decrease the anger a little bit but not by a lot. "Oh come one, we all know its true! I'm the only one with the guts to call her out on her bull!" Rei was sticking to her guns on this and it hurt.

She was even standing up to and getting into Makoto's face. Makoto wasn't one to easily stand up to. Being the strongest and the tallest of us she could be pretty intimidating but when Rei was angry her stubbornness gave her the bravery needed to confront and stand up for what she believed in which just made this all the more sad as it told me that she truly believed in her words and not in me. She held an angry high head on her as I knew she thought she won this verbal battle.

She then looked to me, "And you wonder why Chibi Usa mouths off to you. You deserve everything she says to you cause it's the truth. Your just to spineless to handle it." Her validating that pink haired brat made that vein in my snap and to call me spineless on top of it burned me. I felt the blood boiling as it had at Mamoru's as I turned towards her sharply, the words came out before I could stop them.

A raging war had begun and Rei I knew wouldn't back down so I had to shut her down, "I deserve to be called selfish, childish and any other names that brat thinks of simply cause I don't hang on to **your** every word like its law?" she went to talk but I couldn't stop the outpouring of emotions, "I shouldn't tolerate Chibi Usa's degrading words or actions no matter how far from home she is cause reality check this is world is STILL TOKYO!" I ended that on a shout that seemed to make Rei back up.

Not just the volume I used but the seriousness of my tone. "And seriously spineless?!" I think that was the last time I'd see her gulp as I snapped the ending of this rant out, "Considering EVERY damned time I've had **your** damned back and helped **your** sorry ass out only to get some bitchy comment later on about being late when I'm coming from the OTHER SIDE of TOWN and I'M SPINELESS?! I would die for any one of you and I'M spineless…" she looked at me shocked and maybe even a little regret at her own words.

"Rei sometimes you can be a good friend…" which she was_…sometimes…_ "But most of the time these days your nothing more than a condescending, arrogant, dismissive of anything not important to **you** bitch who needs a reality check and fast." Her face after I said that was pure shock. Though in what I said or actually calling her out for it I wasn't sure. Either way I actually wished I had a camera to capture the moment. Boy was she wrong when she thought she won that verbal fight.

I knew now I had the shock value to get the rest of what I needed to say out and grant myself an exit in this drama filled study session. "And you wonder why I want to leave here right now. You should really take some time to think about everything I've said today. Cause I'm not talking to you again till I feel you're ready to actually listen." It was harsh to tell her, but it was needed. I couldn't tell if her shock factor was still in place or not, either way she didn't talk. Definitely not typical of her to do or in this case, not do.

I watched as Minako packed her brief case to, preparing to leave out. Perhaps I wasn't alone in this after all. This gives me a nice small comfort and yet makes me feel bad to. I didn't bring this all up to split us up but to get this all out and it seems the one thing I was trying to avoid doing, that I knew seep down would happen happened, but it had to be done. "You wanna know the saddest part of this?" I face them all one last time in this group setting it may be a while before it happens again.

"No one seems to want to step on that child's toes. No one wants to admit that she's walking all over me or face that as a fact. It's easier to come at me than it is to deal with her and I can't do or say anything without being called selfish or immature or anything else cause kami-sama forbid that I tell Chibi Usa she's wrong for her cutting words or actions. No one seems to be on my side of things with the occasional exception." I indicate Minako as the only one.

"But…she's just a child." Ami's defense while true isn't a defense and it's weak. Her tone even suggests she knows it's weak, but she has nothing else for now. She's just trying to keep the peace which I understand and appreciate but at the same time acknowledgement, understanding and fixing is what's needed before peace. So when Makoto came in with, "She's just so lonely in the past without her parents. I mean yeah you and Mamoru are technically but at the same time not…you know?" a valid truth but yet again a defense for her.

Always a verbal defense for Chibi Usa. Not for me. We all fight for each other. In battles we have each other's backs and I trust these girls with my life. I would protect them as I would my own parents. My brother. Same thing with Chibi Usa. I would go to the ends of the earth to save her…but to not have support from them on matters, on these issues…and I know their just trying to put logic into it.

They were all truths but the truth didn't make it an excuse for actions that were taken place or had been taking place for several months. Their verbal defense for her was harder of a hit to me than any youma blast ever had been. I felt for the first time in a long time true loneliness. I had sisters in arms but I felt like I didn't truly have friends right now. Friends would listen, back me up, talk to me and NOT at me, and they certainly wouldn't defend my now ex-boyfriend who was kissed by another or the child that treated me with disrespect.

My heart was at a stalemate for the moment so I muttered, "It seems I only get a defense when I'm fighting to save this world…" Rei hearing that finds her voice again and verbally combats back, "Okay first off, I'm not a bitch, I just state true facts, it's called being blunt. You're just being overly sensitive, and immature. Grow a thicker skin and get over yourself." I looked only halfway back as I could feel tears begin to form.

I wasn't ready to cry in front of them yet. I wanted to hold everything back till I was safely far enough away to cry. "Rei the way you talk AT me isn't being blunt. Its being mean and condescending. People can be blunt without being mean. You're just giving yourself an EXCUSE to do it!" I snipped the last part out. "And from how your sounding it seems like I should just sweep how I feel under the rug to make everyone else happy."

I swallowed as I pushed the rest out, "To avoid upsetting Chibi Usa, since that seems to be our top priority." I griped the briefcase I had very hard, I could feel my knuckles turning white in anger, "Let's not give a damn about how it makes me feel to be the butt of everything regarding her or things that have been happening with Mamoru and myself." I turned around only enough to face half the girls as I didn't want to get pulled back in.

"Especially considering my feelings are tied to the silver crystal so let's make sure we avoid hurting the **kid's** feelings since she has some out of control power and you're not sure what the trigger is with the exception of fear and thunder, but ignore the **current** bearers feeling on the matter. To be in trouble constantly because of her. To miss out of time with my boyfriend who's - " I could feel the tears threatening to escape.

I choke them back to let the words out but not to turn into a sobbing mess. That wouldn't help me out at all. I could feel Minako look like she was having a small headache and wondered if she could feel this pain I was in even a little bit. My thoughts are answered when she comes over to me and places a soothing and reassuring hand on my shoulder. It's not a lot for where were at and the situation as it is but it's the only source of comfort I've been given so far. It feels warm and almost healing.

She had to be using a bit of her Venusian powers even if she wasn't truly aware of it. Everyone else remained seated as if unsure what to say next. I sent Minako a small smile letting her know I appreciated the gesture and that I wanted to speak with her in private later on. I had a feeling she would be the only one to truly try to listen to me and be on my side. It was as if she could read the invite clear as day as she nodded. I nodded back and stated instead, "You know what I just need some space, I'll text you or call you when I'm ready." and walked off.

Minako POV

I was upset. I knew the other girls couldn't really sense it cause it wasn't senshi related but I was, for our friend. Usagi was trying to get peace and understanding about true and real issues that are bothering her and it was a sad state that no one even myself was truly helpful. Luna's out-burst and words didn't help any matters and had me questioning the feline on where her loyalty was, or where her own feelings laid.

I had gotten tired myself of the belittling and insults that were getting aimed at her. If she hadn't had said something I was ready to snap at Rei, then she spoke up and Luna went on a tirade that I swore I heard her say beforehand in the silver millennium. I wasn't a hundred percent positive but I was sure Luna was channeling some of her old self. When Usagi channeled the princess as brief as that was it was an eye opener for me.

I had definitely had moments before where I could sense the red strings of destiny and the feelings of others but it wasn't that strong. So when Usagi channeled the princess however brief without it being a senshi related issue I could feel my own Venusian powers awaken further. It was like a small beacon I could see. I knew the others wouldn't feel it as strongly as I had. They weren't as connected to one of the issues as I was.

I to know the pain of seeing another kissing someone I loved. Even if Alan never truly returned my feelings I did feel for him so to see him with an old friend was heartbreaking. So when I opened up and let it in I could feel an emotional wound in her heart created by several months' worth of anguish and heartache. It hit me like a boulder. I could feel it in its purest and rawest form as it poured out.

Feelings long since suppressed were coming out. Like a waterfall of emotions it came out of her in torrents. I could feel so much of it I couldn't honestly speak up to much. It was a LOT to decipher and go through as I tried to put them into different categories. Wanted to understand her feelings and situation better. So much. It was overwhelming to be honest to feel but thinking on it now she had been bottling this up and feeling it for months.

I was getting a hard hit of it but I knew my powers wouldn't have accepted it if I wasn't ready to handle it. No one else noticed it as Usagi had spoken to them once more but I felt it clear as day, the pain…the confusion…the guilt even. Guilt over feeling this way and the time she took to tell herself it was okay to feel it cause it was true. Rei's words weren't helpful and cutting me off was rude as hell, along with her snippy comment.

I knew know I needed to get out of here to. As I packed up my own homework pages I felt the waves of her emotions start to die down but not actually go anywhere. I was definitely more connected with her now as a friend and I believed even as a senshi. _Trust. Unity. Faith._ The words rang in my head as I felt more at one with myself than before. We had stopped training as we wondered when or how we could get a power up and I think _this_ was the path to it but we had to confront the issues to get to there.

It's why we stopped training a while ago. We still did on occasion but not as often as we should. I decided that if she was going to take a break from the group I needed to be by her side. She needed someone in this and I would be there for my friend. She needed a _friend_ not a guardian to the princess. I stood up, "Where are you going?" Makoto asked. I looked back to her then to the rest of them.

"You know she's right. On a lot of what she was saying. Besides I could feel her emotions. Their tied all up in confusion, sadness and anger." Makoto seemed to understand that things were more valid than previously given credit on. Before I could say anything further Luna interrupted me, "She needs to be more responsible. I thought after everything we'd been dealing with and finally getting a lull in thing's she'd grown a bit more. Perhaps I'd been mistaken."

Her lack of confidence in Usagi for merely voicing her concerns and feelings was the straw that broke this camel's back. "I can't believe after everything she's done for every one of us here you doubt her still so much simply because she feels. Shame on you." I verbally slammed that feline even as Artemis slowly walked over towards myself. A small way of taking my side I felt as I prepared to leave out.

"Did you not even notice that she wasn't acting out? That she called him by his full name and NOT her beloved nickname for him?" this I could see garnered a reaction from both Makoto and Ami as Rei was trying to ignore that. "She's serious and you all are acting like it's meaningless like her thoughts and voice is meaningless." I snapped out as I turned and walked out the door, sliding it back in place.

I stayed behind for a moment though with Artemis giving him the motion to be silent as I made sure that even our shadows were out of the view of them. He understood and listened in as intently as I did. Both of us wanting to hear what the rest had to say once we left the room. This after all wasn't juicy gossip to hear but serious business for our friend. She just also happened to be the princess.

I wanted to hear what they had to say. It was only seconds later that I saw Makoto leaving out telling them, "I should get going. This is just a bit much for me." and whipped out so fast she didn't even realize I was out there still. Just like the wind she controlled she was gone. That's when I heard Rei huff, "Seriously that odango manages to mess up everything at some point or another. Her selfish actions are going to tear us apart."

_That so wasn't true…_I thought to myself. I was beginning to understand more of why Usagi needed a break from this whole thing. Ami wasn't saying much but it usually took a lot of her to speak up and say something in defense of someone else. I didn't blame her…much. "I don't think it'll tear you up. Just give her some time to cool down." Luna stated pensively, "If anything I need time to cool down." Rei huffed back. One thing I knew for sure as I officially left the temple grounds I needed to talk in depth with Usagi.


	6. Ami's perspective & order 'to go'

**SerenityxEndymion**: no problem three times over. Lol yup she snapped though she didn't make Minako be on her side, Minako saw how serious she was and felt it through her bond to her as a senshi. I'm debating on making them in some way related from the past as cousins or something. Rei and Luna have their heads up their own rears but that will change, they just have to have blow ups to. exactly which is why Usagi pointed that out to them. that subject with powers or position will get broached later on. and people who usually are selfish and feel entitled to things are usually the same ones who deflect their own feelings and fears onto others. They can't admit to it themselves but they decide to say that someone else is. The little brat one will be an intense chapter. It hasn't been written yet since it hasn't come up yet, but it will. There's a lot of back and forth going around then BAM! And mamoru's about to get an awakening.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thank you.

**E.G Alana**: no problem I enjoy replying to everyone, especially regarding the feedback and it gives me a chance to talk to all of you and what you think. Glad I provoked the reaction. Lol trust me that yelling will be occurring, and it'll be LOUD. Lol and yes there will be other POV's coming along shortly. Thank you. 😊

**Adelita P.M**: the Luna part of what she cares about struck me as I wrote it out and I wondered myself, so I threw it in and it bounced around and worked out really well. Especially when you realize how Usagi gets chastised and Chibi Usa gets away with so much. You'd think Luna would have been like 'proper manners young child' but instead nothing. I 'think' and this is pure theory, that Luna did see Chibi Usa in the past as a way to mold the model soldier she wanted Usagi to be out of her instead since Usagi was to strong willed to conform to Luna completely. Chibi Usa was younger and more impressionable to impose her will upon. Just a theory though. As for Rei, in some cases, yes she can be but they became in the beginning few and far between. They didn't start to become much closer in the anime or the manga till like season 3-4. I had to actually struggle to remember when she was a true blue friend to Usagi whether as a civilian or a senshi, and the only two times where I could clearly remember it was when Usagi trusted her enough to hold the moon rod to try and get Tux back from Beryl by using Malachite to do it but that plan got blown, and when they went up against the doom and gloom girls on two occasions she saved Usagi from possible death by stopping her from falling for a Tux decoy and killing the doom girl with her fire. The uncut version of those fight scenes were awesome and showed how much more power the girls really were in the beginning. It was one of the few times you saw Rei pissed off enough in the beginning of the show that an enemy that was after Usagi got scared shitless from the sheer amount of raging fire, and her willingness to sacrifice herself to protect Usagi.. Those are the ONLY two examples I can clearly remember though from before season S. as for the rest, Usagi will be avoiding a lot of them for a while but Rei won't be the last confrontation and there is a reason for that. Minako will be there but so will others to.

**DarkenedHrt101**: lol that one only took me a bit since I couldn't review everyone back Saturday as I normally do, I had to do it right beforehand. Went to have a girls night with those in my family for 'the phantom of the opera' and didn't get home till nearly midnight. Totally worth it though. Lol I know what you mean though, I'm like that with my fav shows. 😉 and you all will. I've definitely put them in there and shown that. I've read fic's before where she is constantly torn down and the only person on her side is Tux but its usually before she knows who he is. And last I checked some of those fic's were still incomplete. but I get it life comes first.

**Princesakarlita411**: yeah they do and they are slowly but they are. You'll have to wait and see.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: I believe so to but it could also be that since Luna's memories are still a bit incomplete that she doesn't remember fully and only has an impression memory instead…if that makes sense. Yeah when she got the baby factory sense it was enough for her. I think if she and Mamoru did have a boy it would definitely be different. I can see Usagi as a very nurturing mother who gets stricter when the child gets older cause she knows what type of blood is running through the kid…hers and Mamoru's. lol and though that would be interesting for her to say I'd actually have to figure out how she'd put that out there. There will be some jealousy coming in but not for a bit. Salt and vinegar will be coming into play.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: I went over that chapter three times wanting to make sure everything came out as intended. And yes Minako is on her side but she will gain more and both girls knew their excuses were poor so at least they could acknowledge it, Rei and Luna are another story. Though I am debating on having Rei and Usagi physically fight it out or just be verbal, loudly verbal but just verbal. Yeah all the girls will get a POV in, Minako's was needed during that scene for a reason since she felt that link and call from the princess and reached back.

**AimlesslyGera**: yeah that NEEDED to be addressed cause it NEVER WAS! It really peeved me off that it wasn't and was pushed aside since they had all the Doom Phantom stuff going on. I got it at the time but later on it wasn't even broached.

**kera69love**: yeah not everyone is team Usagi right now but that will be changing. Mamoru is getting his own tune up coming up.

**ItsYaBoii890**: aww…I'm both sad and happy that it reached you like that. I always am glad when I get an emotional response but I also know how difficult it can be to read an emotionally draining story like this. I write it and it drains me but in a good way. Glad this is your new favorite story!

**karseneau1**: things will be said to Luna soon enough.

**No** **extra's**: yeah they do at least here Usagi isn't taking it sitting down. once I read your review on Luna's tail I had to ask myself if it was possible to put that in there at least once…still working on it. Lol and yes Mamoru is lucky he's being given this chance to fix it. As for Rei, pretty much yet not completely, she doesn't know certain things and doesn't realize that she's protecting a bit to. I wasn't never a fan of that 'kiss' to begin with and to answer your question since I had the same one, there apparently all sorts of freaky little fetishes in Japan. Hell there's a fetish to watch women have sex in a tub with an octopus so this isn't to far from the freaky weird 'what the hell?' fetish scene. Sometimes I think the states has NOTHING on other countries. Lol I think Usagi would do that to, at least parts of it. I have to say the rest of you review was both entertaining to read and filled me with a tiny bit of pride as a writer to evoke these feelings from you. As for the tale end of your review, believe it or not I've seen worse actions from believe it or not from (gonna sound off subject here) bridesmaids and mothers, and mother in laws, who want to control the wedding from the bride and make it about themselves. Rei and Luna have similar mind sets and need (and will get) this wake up call. Btw, the source of the odd tid bit of information comes from binging clips from 'say yes to the dress'.

**Yin - Yang M**: thank you, no she wont since they both need a place to live and Chibi Usa does have the spell on her family. And no the outers wont be coming in, to soon. Thank you!

**jupiter2005**: oh yeah she has the starting support system, Rei and Luna right now are definitely in the 'block' zone. Lol the rest will come around. Thank you and I will.

**Selenity** **Hime** **13**: yup Rei got a dose of truth but now she has to handle it. And yes they've been using that 'crutch' of an excuse and now they're aware of how bad its gotten. Regarding what you mentioned about Usagi being the most likely to be on the side of darkness what did you mean? Or did the translator I use jumble the words up? sorry if it did. You will be seeing something like that for Usagi and Mamoru getting a tad jealous later on.

16 reviews sweet, I know things have been hitting hard and swinging harder BUT now comes the blow back for others. So please read and review!

Breaking Point ch.6

Ami POV

I was definitely stunned by what had just happened. It felt very uncomfortable specially to see Usagi so upset and clearly holding back more rage than she was letting out. I wanted to comfort her but my need to try to keep the peace while she and Rei and Luna were going at it took over that. Even Minako was trying to be there for her. I felt like I wasn't doing enough for her as a friend, but I was also trying to be neutral to.

She raised some understanding issues about both Mamoru and Chibi Usa. Issues I had thought about. It had been a knee jerk reaction to defend the child as I had been an only child to but so were most of us here. Usagi's reaction though as she left made me wonder how much of their treatment of her was affecting her. Chibi Usa could be a little bit abrasive at times but she was all alone here…now I wondered if I was just excusing things.

As if the object of my thoughts rolled in not more than five minutes after Usagi, the Minako and finally Makoto left, leaving Rei, Luna and myself behind as the two backed behind Usagi's back a bit, Chibi Usa showed up. "HEY!" she greeted happily. I gave her a warming smile as she walked in so full of life and bubbly. I could see so much of Usagi in her. It was hard to believe Usagi was having a hard time with her.

Perhaps it was because they were so much alike. Before I could ponder on it long, she asked me, "Where's Usagi?" my smile fell a bit as Rei looked up from her conversation that was interrupted with Luna. I had a bad feeling bout that conversation to. I had been finishing off my own homework as they talked since, I had already looked over Rei's assignments. I saw Chibi Usa look around the room for her and found only the three of us.

It already felt a bit lonely in here without Usagi and worse without Minako or Makoto with us, I mean we did hang out separately or in one on one groups, but things definitely felt off after Usagi left out. Her words of needing space still left me worried. "She left out." I told her simply. She looked crescent fallen, "I was hoping she could take me to Mamoru's for another zoo trip since he doesn't get off work till later and can't pick me up." I felt for her I truly did, yet it didn't seem fair that she would assume Usagi would be free to take her.

Unfortunately, Rei's words didn't help, "She left being the big stubborn pouty baby she is." I looked sharply at Rei as she shrugged her shoulders like 'what?' it was the scheming expression in Chibi Usa's eyes that had me concerned. She got a new type of smile in her face. "Okay, it was great that he made time for me though." She beamed happily. That had me stunned as Usagi did talk about the lack of with Mamoru.

I wondered if this is what she meant. "I thought they had a date planned out or something?" I asked her, hoping to get more insight on what was going on in her head. It wasn't a lie per say but I already knew things had gone downhill between Mamoru and Usagi. There was no need to tell Chibi Usa just yet. Not until things were fixed between them. Till then I had a suspicion when she seemed happy about spending time with him. Especially knowing there was supposed to have been a date between her future parents.

"That's the point, he ducked her date but is taking me to the zoo…twice now!" She sounded so proud as if she won the war on who got to be with Mamoru as she gleefully left out of the room we were in. She shouldn't be happy about that. Not in the way that it happened. If I were her, I'd be concerned on why he ducked out on the date, but then again she was just a child. I was beginning to wonder how often she acted this way even in the slightest regarding spending time with Mamoru over his time spent with Usagi.

I started to think back on events in question. Rationalizing things as I'm guessing usage had done herself. Trying to figure out the pattern. I wanted to see what Usagi did so I could understand my friend better. She needed her space and as an original anti-social person myself, not that I tried to be it just happened that way, I could relate but I also had the need to know more and if Usagi felt this strongly about something it was for a good reason.

Plus, Usagi deserved to have my full care and consideration on this. I needed to do my research now. I looked over to Rei who was seemingly agreeing with whatever Luna was mumbling into her ear, "What are you two discussing?" I asked them. Hopefully it was on Chibi Usa's regards to Usagi and what she just said. "Just how immature and bratty Usagi is acting with all of this." Rei regarded.

"And not on Chibi Usa's words just now?" I asked, hoping for a reaction that would signal she got a glimpse perhaps of how Usagi felt. Rei brushed it off, "She's a kid it's not a big deal." I had a feeling unfortunately that would say that as even Luna seemed to disregard Chibi Usa's words in favor of talking about Usagi. Her own charge behind her back. It felt wrong and a bit disrespectful for both of them to do that.

Usagi had feelings that were justifiable. She just wanted to be listened to have someone to go to, and frankly it felt like the majority of us failed in that department right now. Yes Rei, Makoto and I spoke truths today, but it didn't make us right. I had to find out more. Talk to Usagi one on one and show her that I could be there for her as she was there for me. I started to gather my own things as I heard Luna start up again.

"Sometimes I really wish Usagi was more like you Rei, you to Ami." The compliment made me blush as well as made me a tad uncomfortable, "Why?" I asked, Rei snorted, "Isn't obvious?" she asked, "Usagi needs to grow more of a backbone like me…" she indicated herself with a sense of superiority that had me internally frowning. Rei had a lot of pride in her but sometimes she let it go to her head.

"And like you she needs to study harder and be less focused on the trivial stuff." Rei said. I wondered if this was how they truly viewed me. I had other focuses _besides_ studying. I enjoyed swimming and chess, and many other things. Heck I even had a boy that I liked in one of my classes that I was friends with. We were just that friends, but he was nice, and he respected my intelligence as well as me as a person.

Usagi would have been happy to hear about him but then this all happened. "I'm mean seriously were talking about the girl who got a 30% at one point." Luna agreed with Rei's continued mocking of Usagi. It made me want to leave. "Usagi has been doing far better lately which come to think of it we haven't been doing a lot of our study sessions. This is the first one in a while." I admitted to them.

"True…what's your point?" Rei asked, I frowned at her, "My point is, Usagi would have gotten a straight C with her answers. That's a definite improvement on math no less, from a D near F status. Math is well known to NOT be her strong suit and yet she would have passed it." I tell them, "She could do better though." Luna wouldn't let up however and it was showing. I was done with this for now. Getting my own things packed up I said, "I have a few things to do, see you both later." Both nodded as I left out.

Usagi POV

I had to get out of there. I had to take a breath after releasing so much to them especially with the feedback I received back. My heart felt lighter by telling them yes, but my head felt like it was gaining a headache from the feedback I received. I received what felt like nearly no support at all and even though I had a feeling that was going to happen I was still disappointed that it did in fact happen.

It was a lot of emotional output to get out, but it was necessary. I wasn't however expecting Minako to catch up with me. Grateful but I wasn't expecting it. She pulled me to her, a hug just for me and said, "I felt it." something about her words and how she said it _told_ me she _knew_. I looked to her face after the hug ended. I saw it in there. She felt it. She felt _my_ pain. I could feel grateful tears begin to emerge.

Let's get you over to my place." I merely nodded as we walked in silence back to her home. We kicked off our shoes once inside as Artemis silent as us went to go to the bedroom first. I looked to Minako as she gave a silent nod that Artemis was on her side. Ergo, on my side. I didn't know why, as we hardly communicated just the two of us but if he was on my side, I'll take it. We went into her bedroom.

"My parents are out of town for a few days so we can talk freely." She told me as she shut the door. Artemis jumped on the bed and cuddled up next to me. The feline support was oddly comforting as I petted him, "I want to apologize Usagi." He told me. Shocked I looked down at him as he truly looked remorseful. "I should have stopped Luna in her tirade against you. It's just so hard since she has such a dominate personality but that's no excuse for allowing her to talk to you that way." His words were comforting as Minako sat on the bed to.

Before I could ask Minako responded, "He's not just saying it because you're the princess Usagi." I looked to her as Artemis nodded in kind, "I heard her words and I heard yours, princess or not it was unfair to say such mean things to you that were untrue." I smiled in my tears as I grasped onto him to hug him. Thankful for his support. "Even if they were true…" Minako began, "It's not fair to have things thrown rudely in your face when you're merely expressing your heart."

I suddenly felt much lighter than before. I felt like I had support now. That empty feeling was growing with renewed hope. "I didn't realize how much I was keeping in till everything snowballed. I just wanted to talk about it. To let it out. For advice and…and…" the sobs poured out as I cried. The emotional outpour came out. As big heaving wet sobs came out. I released Artemis to avoid crushing him as he stayed in my lap, purring and nuzzling when he could as Minako held me close.

It felt like hours had passed but was really just more like half an hour. I felt drained again but this time I had a friend I knew I could count on for support. Two friends really. "Tell me everything." Minako's words help comfort that I could tell her all of it and she would listen and be there for me. I felt the wave of trusting friendship wash over me and told her everything that happened. Not just about the party or what happened afterwards but everything I had been feeling and dealing with over the past few months.

It was like word vomit came out of me for the next hour. She listened to everything I had to say, everything about Mamoru, Chibi Usa, even the girls lack of actions and she herself apologized several times for not seeing it sooner or taking action sooner. I knew her apology was genuine, so I accepted it with a smile. I even asked her multiple times during if I was in the wrong. Each time she told me what I was feeling was valid and not wrong.

It made me cry more that I could let that go. During the whole thing Artemis kept purring. His warmth and heat was helping me out like a comforter and while it should have been Luna there on my side having his aid, comfort and even his assistance was something I was grateful for. I almost wanted to have Artemis trade places with Luna at home, just temporarily so, but I knew I couldn't pull him from Minako's side.

They were good friends and I respect that. Plus, it wouldn't be fair. After two hours had passed and I had gotten everything out, leaving no emotional stone unturned I felt firs the first time today relieved and now hungry. It was as if the emotional and mental pain I was in was so massive it blocked out my hunger cravings. I could tell Minako had no idea things had gotten so bad for me.

She looked at me with slight guilt but with anger for me towards those that should have been there for me as I was there for them. She knew it shouldn't have gotten to this point. For any of us yet we let it happen…all of us. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked her. She took my hand in hers, the friendly warmth even as Artemis himself nuzzled our hands together. "Exactly what you are doing."

I smiled and gave a slight chuckle. "Take some time for yourself and have Mamoru show you that you are a definite priority in his life. You have every right to feel as you do, and you shouldn't be someone who's given the backburner end of things…ever. There's no excuse to put someone you love on the backburner. Ever." Her words were matter of fact and blunt and it was what I needed to hear right now.

The brutal honestly of what needed to be done in a helpful way and not in a way that would break me or knock me down but to guide me on the right path to a better me therefore a better us when it came to Mamoru and all of the rest of us. It was then that Minako asked, "Can I ask just one thing?" I nodded, 'After all of that of course." I replied, "I know you said you wanted a break from us so if you want it from me to, I get it but I will be here for you." Her words, the hope and encouragement in there were so wonderful to hear.

Even after all of what I told her, she was still willing to respect my need to want to be apart from everyone if I still wanted that. I smiled to her, "I would very much like to keep hanging out with you. But just you for right now. I'm a little too emotionally drained to go over this again with someone else so soon." Which was true. I was feeling run down and incredibly tired from all of what was discussed.

"Not a problem. When I feel you might be ready to start hanging out with another of the girls, I'll ask you first." I nodded as I looked at the time, "I should probably get going. It is getting kind of late now." True to my words it had gotten late. After the emotional storm that hit then the break down, I gave to her it had eaten away at a lot of time. "Okay, if you ever need a place to sleep at to get away from Lun-zilla were here." The joke wasn't lost on me and made me laugh. The first real laugh I'd had in days.

I left out thanking her for everything, offer included as I walked home. It wasn't lost on me how it was raining out now. I didn't try to run in it or rush home. I just enjoyed the tempo of it as I let it fall down on me. I didn't use my briefcase to block it or anything. It was a storm however by the time I got home. I was thoroughly soaked and in need of dry comfortable clothes. I would have to rinse these out to avoid them from being still damp in the am.

Walking into my home I was hit hard. Not physically mind you, but verbally. Mother acme up to the door where I was at as I kicked off my water-soaked shoes, "Why didn't you take Chibi Usa to Mamoru – san's today?!" This was news to me. I wasn't aware I was supposed to take her to Mamoru's at all. _Wasn't their zoo trip done already?_ I wondered. So I said, "I thought Mamoru did that? And that it was a couple of days ago to. He was taking the time out of his busy schedule to do it." that's when father came in.

"There was another trip to take her on. She said she went to the temple to get you to take her there and you were already gone. She went to Mamoru's on her own and for a child her age that's not the best." I knew father was being protective of her, but he was also making assumptions to. "While I agree on one part on the other hand, I didn't know about it. I'm not her keeper or anything." I walked forward a bit to try to go up to my room.

They blocked me so I said, "If she left out of here unattended AFTER I was already gone, I can't be held responsible for that." I tried, "You should have spoken with her, confirmed where you'd be at so you could escort her over there for him to take her." Mother said, "Or better yet take her yourself." Father added on, "I was in a study group, so I was busy before I left out." I told them both. I could hear however, towards the top of the stairs a little brat snickering away that I was in trouble yet again.

I knew without a doubt in my mind's eye that this was her doing. She got me in trouble on purpose cause she KNEW I didn't know about a second trip to the zoo. "Next time talk to her and us on planned trips outside of this house. We want to make sure you all are safe and to know where you all are." Mother platonic voice came out as father walked away. "As long as she's not messing around with that boy…" he just had to have the last word in as I walked up the stairs to get to my room.

I see her at the end of the hallway as she smirks at me. Not smiles, she smirks as she shoots me a raspberry and runs off upstairs to her room. It was a typical childish response, but it didn't take away from the fact that I knew what she did. Nor was it fair. It just made my life more hectic than necessary. Didn't I already have enough on my plate at my age? Grated yes, we were in a lull when it came to not having an enemy, something I was thankful for but still. What we've all gone through don't we get a little downtime without future reminders?

Perhaps though that was too much to ask for. Perhaps that made me selfish. I go into my room, double checking to make sure she didn't go through my things again as she tends to do that whenever she feels like it. Not that she was looking for the crystal far from it, she just felt she was allowed to do so to my things. She didn't dare do it to any of the other house occupants only to me. I looked around for the Luna and found she was still out and about.

Probably doing another patrol or something. Possibly even still at the temple talking about me. I wouldn't put it past her. I sighed as I shut the door. As much as I didn't like that idea, I was just glad that I had had some alone time. I was thankful for that at least as I changed my clothes and went to my bathroom to squeeze and twist the water from them. Something my parents failed to notice in their tirade on me as I was soaking wet when I came in.

I wrung my hair out next as I hung the clothes on the tub to let the rest of the water drip out. _I'll put them on the dryer in an hour._ I told myself as I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but voice out, "If I didn't want to have kids of my own someday, I would seriously consider getting my tubes tied." I took a small nap then threw my clothes into the dryer in the basement before heading to bed.

The next morning I was up early enough to go down, get my clothes, go back to my room and change before leaving out for school. Normally I wouldn't have but my current stress issues had affected my sleep habits to. I went from sleeping in lately to unable to sleep through the night and it had me becoming an early riser for classes. I left out of the house and realized for once I wasn't trying to run into Mamoru.

In the blink of an eye it hit me. I realized I didn't have to try to do a lot of things to make Mamoru happy anymore. I didn't have to try to run into him in the am. I didn't have to eat slower to appease a guy that was embarrassed by my appetite. Yes, fine I had an _actual_ appetite, so sue me. I didn't have to monitor what I wore cause he felt it made me look to 'whatever he thought it made me look like'.

Thoughts of the party outfit came to mind. I still didn't know how that was wrong to wear, from his perspective anyways. I got to school early that day. Couldn't take my usual nap in class since I was unable to sleep well. Though I had a feeling soon enough I would be able to sleep better, I even took the time to go see my old friends. I felt bad I had excluded them a bit since I became Sailor Moon.

It was insisted upon me to stay away to protect them. Thing was I wasn't that same girl anymore, I had changed along with the other girls. We had evolved in a sense. Became more mature and grew up more than we used to be. I was just thankful that Naru and Umino welcomed me back into the fold as it was. I approached them at lunch as Ami and Makoto weren't at the usual spot anyways. It seemed they took my words the heart.

That was good, it didn't mean I didn't miss them though. I talked with Naru as we scarfed our lunches down with veracity and it felt good to just gorge out and NOT care. I didn't hear anyone calling me out for it or calling me a 'cow' for how I ate. That last one was a comment from Chibi Usa that just got laughed on by Rei. Mamoru would just look on embarrassed and pretend like he was bust reading something on his phone or in a book.

I shook my head. Enough thinking on him. He clearly wasn't thinking of me so I forced him out of my head so I could enjoy the time spent with my friends. Even if there were two, I missed talking to. I missed how we used to talk anyways. No criticism. Just regular chit chat as friends, the way it was supposed to be. I felt more relief hit me as I enjoyed the first casual time with my old friends in what I knew was too long.

We hung out for the rest of the day between the various classes that we had, and I even learned that Umino and her were coming up on an anniversary. I was happy for them I truly was, but it didn't stop the sadness of my situation with Mamoru from creeping up, especially when Naru asked about him. I told her we were on a 'break' of sorts to clear some stuff up. That we were just really busy people and needed a break from each other.

The way shorter version of what I really wanted to tell her. Yet I couldn't tell her everything. It was much too risky. Naru did have a habit of being a youma magnet. It wasn't her fault really, she just happened to be there when youma would attack or happened to be attending events where the youma would decide it was a good place to steal energy or anything else the enemy was looking for.

I figured if I was around her less it would reduce the chances. All it truly did was distance our friendship and I didn't want that. I was just grateful that she was so forgiving and welcoming with me. I had never before her had a better friend. It made me think of how the girls and I came to be friends. Yes, I would have been friends with Ami and Makoto for sure. I wasn't so positive with Rei and Minako though.

Not that I had anything against them, I loved them all, they weren't just friends to me they were sisters in arms to me and my sisters. However, without being senshi I'm not sure Rei would have accepted me into her life as a friend. Or her version of being my friend. I had to think on that one as I went about to my next class with Naru on my side. I was listening to her of course and catching up but thinking on the side about how the girls looked at me and view our friendship as a whole.

Minako was always there for me even now she understood and wanted to be there for me and even offered to back off if that's what I wanted. I trusted her the most out of the four of them right now. I just wasn't positive since we went to different schools. Much like Rei who went to the all-girl catholic school. Until entrance exams would come into play and select us to be in the same school.

I knew she would be there for me, by my side and help to distinguish when I was ready to begin to re-open the lines of communication and when each of the girls would be ready to talk to me, one on one and be open to what I had to say regarding everything more in depth as I did with Minako that fateful day. I was putting a lot of trust and faith into her and she knew it so I knew she'd do well.

It was why over the next week that this went on I didn't go over to the temple. I spoke to Minako a few times a week but mostly took time to myself. I had family dinners, I tolerated Chibi Usa when she annoyed me and stayed in my room for some peace when Luna wasn't in there. When she did come home and would start up on me, I left out to hang out with my parents to prevent her from talking to me.

It was almost funny to see her annoyed and pensive expression knowing she couldn't talk in front of my parents. It worked though and gave me a slight reprieve from her mouth on the subject. If she wasn't going to listen to me along with the others, then she too would get the silent treatment. I wasn't kidding around. I was definitely serious. Otherwise I spent my remaining week at the library used Mamoru's technics to study.

I did miss him, but I hated to admit that this wasn't a big difference compared to how things had been going with him. it shouldn't have been this way and hopefully wherever he was out there he was getting a glimpse of how I felt. He needed to know this pain of mine. By Saturday I was ready to go back to the arcade but only to get a shake and some food to go. I missed Motoki's food and needed some.

I walked in, sandals on my feet with some short shorts and a tank top with a light faded blue jean jacket on. Motoki spotted me, "Hey long time no see." He commented, "Yeah I ah…" that's when I spotted them. in the back booth with Mamoru among them. of course. The group setting, "I'll have a cheeseburger, fries and triple chocolate shake…" then I looked back at them as they were expecting me to come over.

As if nothing happened. As if what I discussed with them was wiped under the table as long as I went back to them. I didn't see Minako with them but knew that was because she was just as upset with them as I was. Makoto though looked a bit off and hopeful to see me as did Ami, but Rei gave me a 'either get over here and join us or leave' expression. I chose the latter as I saw Mamoru get up to presumably come over to see me.

I had to leave, I wasn't ready to talk to him unless he'd had time to think and truthfully, he didn't look like he had done much thinking. "To go." I gave Motoki the order. He looked back and forth and couldn't help to ask as he seemed pretty shocked, I wasn't joining them which I understood why, "Why don't you join your friends?" I gave him the shocking answer of the decade when I said, "When they start acting like my friends again, we will talk. Besides I need some time to myself." My answer stunned him.

I had a strong feeling Mamoru hadn't told him much if anything about what had happened about the party or anything else recently. I wasn't sure if it was intentional to avoid getting Motoki involved or if he simply felt this wasn't something that was necessary to talk to him about. I left Motoki out of it to give him someone to talk to…back when I thought I had the girls to be on my side…obviously I was wrong…on all accounts. As he left to get the order, I saw Mamoru reach me at the counter.

"Usa." His use of my name had trepidation and hope in it. Though hope in wanting me to talk to him or hope that I wouldn't create a scene I wasn't sure of. That's when I saw the subtle glance back from him to the girls as Rei just sent him a 'handle it' glance. I had a feeling they were working together to get 'us together' but it wasn't for the right reasons. How could they? They didn't know everything.

I didn't get to voice it all out. "I really should get home so can I get my burger now?" I go from talking to him to giving an urgent plead to Motoki over the counter. "Usa why won't you respond? You haven't answered my calls the texts." This is true…I hadn't responded to the few calls and texts he'd sent me during the school day regarding wanting to talk about the conversation we had, _almost telling_ me I was having a tantrum or even if I was taking Chibi Usa to do more homework assignments.

Those are what the texts indicated as I didn't even bother to deal with the calls as more than likely it was about the same thing. I had a feeling he didn't think I was taking this as seriously as the girls first did. Now that he had had a chance to talk to them perhaps now, he believed that I was indeed VERY serious. I used to be such a typical girl with the calls I got from him to. Used to wait by the phone.

Used to blush whenever his name popped up on my screen. Used to light up just a bit when he'd used an innuendo during a conversation, and I'd flirt back with it hoping he'd get more inviting in his language. Used to feel my heard flutter in response that he cared enough to call and pursue me. Clumsy, piggy, Usagi…feeling like a love-struck little teenager till he began to slowly crack my heart open.

I sighed and gathered my resolve, "I told you were on a break, let me clarify that if it not enough to decipher." I turned a little bit and walked the foot over to face him off, "Make no mistake Mamoru I love you more than life." This seemed to make him look a bit relieved, like I told him what he needed to hear but I hadn't…not yet. He had no idea what I truly had to say to him on this.

"Hell everything I've done over the past few years should prove that to you, but you have lately only been showing me that it's the past that matters, that and a pink haired child I'm not going to name." I grumbled the last part out. I could see the understanding of how even mentioning Chibi Usa irritated me. However what he said next had me ready to boil over again, "Usako I admit I haven't been the model boyfriend lately but that's no excuse to blame Chibi Usa for it!" it must have been a knee jerk reaction to defend the child.

It had to have been otherwise I can't think of WHY he would be defending her after EVERYTHING I talked to him about nearly a week ago. I couldn't help it I snapped, "WHY are you defending her?!" I realized I had gained a lot of attention in here from that outburst and I didn't want that. So, I reigned myself back in and stated instead, "Especially if you're not going to see things through my perspective." He looked pensive like he wanted so much to understand but his knee jerk reaction was stopping that from happening.

I sighed, "Listen If we're going to make this work then you for once need to fight for me…" he went to speak up. I just knew what he was going to say to. Tell me that in our past lives he did and yes, he had. No denying it. But what he did in his past life doesn't translate to what's going on right now in this life. We're not counting that from his end or mine. What I'm counting is the efforts WE are putting in in this lifetime.

So, I out my hand up, "In this life." He shut his mouth, "Yes she's our future child…" making sure to keep my voice low on that part, "But she's NOT in this time-line." I tell him. Trying to get that point across and it's NOT because I don't love her. She's out child and blood or not I LOVED our daughter. It didn't mean I LIKED how she treated me as a person, but I did love her very much.

"I think that's something you and the girls seem to keep forgetting while I get stuck with the brunt of her actions. Especially with the excuses being used." I tell him. He bends over just a little bit to quietly tell me, "You know above anyone else that when Chibi Usa gets angered, frustrated or fearful she 'reacts' and it can activate her powers. We're just trying to keep the peace and you seem to be forgetting that little fact." Something about what he said hit me with realization right then.

True she did have control issues over her powers. We had seen that often enough and it was a contributing factor to why the last enemy wanted her to. Born of the earth and moon crystals. I began to see a pattern I hadn't thought of before and felt myself becoming calmer at the revealing new information. Well technically old information but put into a new light by Mamoru and this argument.

Unlike him however _I_ could see when a point had been made. He couldn't. "You do hold a somewhat valid point, but…" I cut him off before he could try to but in, "But…it **doesn't** give someone the right to treat me so disrespectfully. And it's ONLY me. Or have you NOT noticed that little fact?" he went to say something but seemed to cut himself off. I think he realized I had a point and needed to think on it.

Good. Progress. "You let it go and make things worse by letting her dictate us to a degree that gets stronger the longer she's here so I'm doing things my way for once." I point out. Despite my technical leadership status, I never make any true leadership decisions unless their last-minute battle related. Its wasn't that I didn't want to make them it was just any good leader worth their salt has a good and respective counsel behind them to guide them in the right direction that's not just for the good of the themselves but for the people.

Coddling Chibi Usa isn't for the good of the people, it's for the good of themselves to avoid dealing with the problem she presents. So, I would definitely be making this decision and it would be a hard one to make, but it was necessary to make. "No longer will our relationship be a one-way street as that is what it's turned into." I could see he didn't want to believe it, but it didn't make it untrue. It made it something he needed to accept and work on, and I think he was starting to see that to.

"It takes two to make a relationship work. And in case you need a refresher course, it's always been me working it for you." I think he's starting to see it now as I finish off with, "I am sorry Mamoru but, this isn't a one time I'm angry at you thing where you apologize and I accept you back in with open arms, it doesn't seem to get us anywhere." It had become a repeat motion that still lead us right back to the start again.

We needed to move past that, "Yes I'm upset because of the Saori thing but things were bad long before she kissed you. That was just the final straw. The catalyst if you will." I expressed. I could see the attempt in his eyes to say something but yet again he had nothing. It was as if he was trying to automatically defend himself but now realized there was no real defense to stand on and gave up repeating himself.

Hopefully it also meant that he was listening to me and was taking my words into consideration, "If you truly love me as you claimed you have in the past then prove that to me now and going forward. Not just with your words but with your actions as well. Cause I need to **feel** it to believe it." Hopefully he got the clue in that one. I made sure to keep certain parts of the conversation quiet to avoid other customers inside from hearing us.

That was the last thing we needed right now. I heard Motoki come out and over to me with a medium sized brown paper bag and a large Styrofoam cup, plastic seal on top and straw in it. I took them both and handed him the yen even as he looked like he was about to refuse the amount given. I had a feeling he was looking for more of a reason why I wasn't joining my friends and what I said before wasn't rally a lot to go on.

"Usagi is everything okay? What is going on I'm sure once you guys talk it out things will work itself out." he asked, I looked to Motoki who I knew was genuinely worried about me and was looking at his friend in question even though Mamoru wasn't looking at him but at me. I will admit it felt nice to have him worry about me, but this wasn't something he could fix. It was something that Mamoru and the girls needed to work on.

I could see him giving Mamoru advice if and when needed but that would entail us telling him what happened and as far as I knew Mamoru hadn't breathed a word about what happened to him as of yet. I knew Mamoru was a private guy, so I had a feeling he was trying to fix this himself…like he always did. Problem was much like the 'dreams' he tried to fix they weren't fixed. Not even close.

They were explained to us in the future by HIS future self who sent them to _strengthen_ us as he saw it, but he never resolved the issue in the current times. We had to much going on to put a lot of effort into fixing the strain it set in motion. Plus, it didn't help that Chibi Usa went dark side and we had to get her back literally seconds before a huge ass boss fight. He did things HIS way and it didn't work.

I just wish he could see that and respect what I wanted to do for a change when it came to doing the right thing for us. He rejected what I wanted then as an option and he was trying to do the same thing now only this time I wasn't giving him that chance. So, if he wanted to try to keep doing things his way and NOT talk to Motoki about it that was his choice to make. I didn't agree with it and I'm sure neither did Motoki, but it was his choice.

Motoki for himself I knew he wanted to be helpful and I held no doubt that he could be, however he would be needing to help Mamoru out in this. Mamoru needed a guy's opinion who was in a successful relationship to help him navigate the problems in our relationship. He just needed to get the stones up to actually ask him and use the advice given. In the end Motoki was a good guy so I respectively said, "Things hopefully will be. Thank you for the food." As I gripped the bag and cup leaving out of the arcade.

I knew he'd find things amiss and know things were definitely _wrong_ when I didn't make any attempt to kiss Mamoru goodbye. I knew it would ring off warning bells in his head that something was off and that Mamoru and I were not on anything more than 'civil or friendly' terms right now, but that would be for my so called boyfriend or ex whatever you wanted to call him, to deal with…not me.


	7. stolen fries & magical locks

**CassieRaven**: yup they sure did. Motoki may not be fully aware of what's going on right now, and as for not helping Usagi, cant help what he doesn't know. its why he looked like he was trying to figure out what to do. mamoru hasn't said anything to him yet.

**Princesakarlita411**: she will be doing that for a while. They will come to things on their own.

**Rjzero00**: you won't be thinking that for long, in fact you'll be getting into his head shortly. And she told him she loved him cause she does, but as the saying goes just because you love them doesn't mean you like them. she does on both but she doesn't like his current actions or what his verbal actions are telling her. he just needs to wise up. I think you'll all like her punishment.

**Adelita** **P.M**: oh exactly, its what she needed. and yeah now Ami has more understanding and can be more analytical of Chibi Usa's actions and words. Rei and Luna to Mamoru I don't see happening simply because they find the fault is with Usagi and that Mamoru can handle it. Obviously their wrong, but they need to figure that out. with a little pushing that is. As for the arcade scene, yes he was pushed but he did also want to talk to her. mamoru's not used to being the one to fight for her unless it's a literal battle going on. this is new territory for him so while he's book smart and has some common sense he's not socially smart. He doesn't pick up on those types of cues. The man in this story (or in the anime version) didn't know Saori had a thing for him whereas to others it was obvious. He's not as smart as those closest to him want to think he is. Plus he's never had to work for it and now he's getting the bull by the horns for the first time. And yes there will be a long men's talk about what's going on.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thanks.

**SerenityDeath**: glad your enjoying this. I know the feeling, I have a few stories I'm waiting to be updated to their so good.

**E.G** **Alana**: usagi needed to do it she just dreaded to HAVE to do it. Its one thing to get stuff off your chest its another thing if the things that are there should have been stuff addressed way earlier or never had happened. That may come who knows…I think they all need to realize that just because they saw the future doesn't mean its set there in stone as you said, but they are assuming it is and not taking everything else into account. And no problem, I find a piece of joy whenever I open my inbox and see a review message from one of you all.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: that's actually not a bad idea…if I can fit it in I will. Never heard that song before. never heard of any of them before but that's just me. there will be a tiny bit of jealousy in the future but not on a large scale.

**DarkenedHrt101**: even if she and mamoru had just gotten back together she would still hold off on dating someone else. She just wants to focus on her right now. her emotional, mental recovery so she can get back to herself and be with her friends. Sometimes for anyone in a break up they just need to be by themselves for a while before jumping back on the horse and dating again. so for her right now, just there will be some jealousy in the near future but it wont be to a serious magnitude.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: I actually laughed out loud at this and once I started to think about it, they did actually get into 'fights' back during the first season so its not unconceivable. 😉 each girl will get their own POV so that their side is understood and so is their own personal development. Rei and Luna will be there for a minute longer than the rest. They are the most stubborn next to Usagi. You will see more of Umino and Naru that's for sure. As for Chibi Usa yeah she enjoys getting Usagi into trouble, her side is that she sees validation in her antics that aren't there. That's the disadvantage of being a child that's had no real discipline in the past and what she has had was washed away. And no Usagi isn't obligated to love her child, but she does love her she just doesn't like her very much. As for Mamoru, she wasn't intending to talk to him but he did come up to her and engage her. she just spoke out of that glimmer of hope that he'd thought about her words.

**kera69love**: sorry the chapter disappointed you. It was supposed to read as her just getting tired of things and trying not to cause a scene in the arcade. Mamoru will be learning a lesson though, trust me.

**Yin** **\- Yang M**: honestly I'm not sure that Usagi has the power to remove the powers of another senshi from her. I know its been played with in other fanfic but I don't know of its legitimacy so I'm unsure of that route. That may happen…on both ends…maybe… 😉 oh he will.

**Selenity** **Hime** **13**: I think the anime kinda screwed Chibi usa a bit, making her someone to fight with usagi so that she had someone who was an ally yet got pulled into childish fights with since Rei wasn't doing that anymore. Cause in the manga while she's still bratty she's not that bad. in this however, yeah she's a total brat and a lot of other things that she needs to come correct on. as for Mamoru, yeah he's become resigned and I think (for the anime) he saw the future and felt concrete in what was going to happen. So he didn't try as hard and felt that since usagi was always there anyways that he didn't have to. she just didn't see that in the anime. In here however, she does. I think girls like him cause in the romantic stuff with him he's a total dream boat who's every girls fantasy. I know he's mine. lol in this case though, he's what others might describe as 'WIP' and needs to be fixed ASAP. and one would think that yeah but I think while that's a very possible truth the enemy might have seen it as perhaps 'to unstable' for even them to control. Like when in the 'X-Men last stand (why it got bad reviews I don't know) jean turns towards the side of the phoenix and joins magneto but her powers become unstable when people try to tell her what to do and she starts to destroy everything, making even him in that movie question what he's done by getting her to let go of her powers. What do you think?

**No** **extra's**: yeah I got into a craze watching the little clips of the show. Yea its not justifiable and Rei will find that out. the brat doesn't think, she does have her mothers impulsive nature but not in a good way. Right now in the future her parents are busy working with something else so their not aware just yet. In this case her parents aren't dumb, their just going off of what they believe an innocent 9 year old is telling them. little kids do hold a certain sway over adults, I never got it myself but they do and I think Shingo was with friends and that was also why. Right now in Mamoru's head if he takes Chibi Usa out again then he's giving Usagi reprieve and calming the child down to but instead and he will soon find out he's not helping the situation he's only turning up the heat on the pot of water. And the growing up with out parents thing in there to cause when you done have it yourself you tend to want to make sure your kids have it in spades. Trust me my aunt does it with her kids and grandkids. She wasn't able to fully be there as a parent so she turns into an enabler at times and I love my aunt very much, but I have a cousin who still doesn't have the job he could have right now because he still weens off of her. and the last thing on his mind right now with her is thinking sex will fix it. He's to thrown to think about that as a solution.

**OrientalDanceGirl**: your fine. I actually understand that. I do most of my reading on my mobile and writing on it is really hard. Thank you. believe it or not I read a review once on a story that criticized every little thing about usagi and called her the most spoiled selfish girl on the planet. I was so thrown I was like 'have you ever read the comics? Have you ever watched the series? This girl has died a few times for the people of earth and she's selfish?' so after reading that then doing the drabble and getting inspired for this I had to showcase how unselfish and how unspoiled she really was. I've actually been debating about doing just that… 😊 and yeah usagi does bring that up as a point but it definitely needs to get across to everyone. I would love to see that meme.

**NikkiBC**: oh yeah and Minako was my #1 choice. Lol I like that you said 'beaking' off that was funny to read cause its true. As for makoto originally she was more docile in the first draft so I made her stronger and more vocal in the second. And yes she could have turned the tables on the brat but she's been on the mindset of 'who would believe me?' so I a sense she gave up a little bit when it came to them. funny you mention that part… 😉 diana is not in this story. And yeah it is. A bit. Funny you mention that to… 😉 lots of goodies to come.

**SerenityxEndymion**: is that a good scream or bad scream…? You might get to see some of that happening…just a bit. Well you'll get to see some of mamoru's POV in this one so maybe that'll give you encouragement that he can be redeemed. And yes Minako and Artemis have seen past the façade now and are trying to work with Usagi behind the scenes to pull things back in place when the timing is right for each of the girls…and Mamoru.

**Jovemako**: believe it or not that did cross my mind, but like you said seemed to childish and he would have taken it probably like that so I didn't. that seriousness does come out around her but that won't be for a tiny bit. Rei will get her own wrath believe me. and yes there is a reason. Well to her it's a reason. I like that metaphor good one.

**Guest (1)**: while there isn't going to be an enemy coming in they will see it.

19 reviews wow, glad everyone is enjoying this. Though I have to say I'm finding it funny almost that when I try to humanize Chibi Usa in the annoying character that she is it just pisses people off. I'm writing the part now where she's touching into redeeming qualities, so no spoilers or anything but stay tuned. Oh and read and review!

Breaking point ch.7

Mamoru POV

I was still stunned she was so serious about all of this. At first I thought she was just upset and once I had a chance to think about it I did understand. Afterall I'd be upset to if another man kissed her, drunk or not. So I tried to see that from her perspective but then the complaints against Chibi Usa. I felt like I had to defend our future daughter. I thought her days of being jealous of her were over with.

However the more she sounded off on it the less it sounded like a jealous woman and more like a concerned individual who was truly frustrated and had had enough. That was what really sparked off the wave of concern that she wasn't simply just upset. She was emotionally drained, and I _knew_ I had something to contribute to it. When she talked to me in my room at the party her words struck home, and I couldn't say anything.

Not just because she was talking but because I couldn't truly disprove what she was saying, I couldn't truly defend myself. I also, however, didn't want to believe that I had faltered so much in our relationship. What would that say about me as who I am now and who I was in our past life and even in the future. So I instead defended what I could and listened to her verbal rant and treated it like she was simply upset. Only now, after that little confrontation here in the arcade I knew that she wasn't kidding.

She wasn't simply upset, she was deeply distressed and for once I was at a lose as to how to work it out. Usually I could take her out, make it up to her, that's what the party was for, but Saori's actions definitely DIDN'T help me out. I was stunned by her actions and totally taken by surprise as she kissed me and Chibi Usa's entrance and antics didn't help. I remembered feeling a debilitating headache coming on then seeing Usagi being so distressed made it worse as I tried to fix it.

It was why I pushed our future daughter out, but I didn't say anything on what she said when she was inside which now as I look back on that may not have been the best choice, but I just needed to talk to Usagi in private. Then Usagi's parting words had me as confused as I was worried that she was serious about her intent and this just confirmed how serious she was. The girls had made it sound like she just had a tantrum and I took it as such to.

I was beginning to think we were all at fault here, but no one took it to heart. Only another tantrum from our beloved Usagi. So as she left out, not even bothering to kiss me or anything making Motoki look at me with a 'what the hell did you do?' expression on his face I turned tail, not wanting to hear it from him just yet, and went to go talk to the girls. Perhaps we could discuss how serious this was and hopefully end this before it turned into something and not have Motoki be to upset with me.

I may be his bud, but she was like a baby sister to him. He would defend her if I messed up, so I had to get this sorted out. "So how'd that go?" Rei asked putting a fry in her mouth as I sat down opposite of her. I sighed, "She's serious about this." I told her as I looked around and noticed Minako was gone form the group. "Where's her blonde counterpart?" I asked to the empty space next to Makoto as she slowly ate at the fries Rei had I presumed been stealing from since she was barely eating them.

The sour mood was already telling me that Usagi's absence was starting to put a damper on everyone else. It was happening slowly, but it was there. "Minako is out playing the neutral card to work Usagi over - " but Makoto's solemn voice cut her off. "I don't think so." It garners all of our attention as she looks at us. Her face appearing as serious as Usagi was moments before, "I think Minako is being there for her cause we haven't been. She came up with some pretty valid points at that study session and I've had some time to think about them."

I wondered what these points all were. The girls only gave me a rendered version of what was discussed so now I wondered what all was said. Before I have a chance to say much more Chibi Usa pops up out of seemingly nowhere greeting Rei happily. Those two were sometimes like peas in a pod. _Could you imagine Chibi Usa greeting Usagi like that? And NOT be due to an apocalyptic event?_ A voice that sounding suspiciously like my past self said in my head as I arched a brow at it.

"Where's Usagi?" she for a moment looks like she's missing her, and in the moment, it makes me wonder why Usagi feels the way she does. Chibi Usa clearly has her moments of missing Usagi she's just like me and not good at expressing herself. "She left out." I answered. That's when her eyes light up and she jumps towards me. It reminds me a bit of Usagi's hugs as she curls up next to me.

Though their hugs are definitely different, Usagi's have a warmth to them that remind me of our time in bed together and her love for me, what she's willing to do for me and has done for me, whereas Chibi Usa's remind me of comfort. The comfort of security that I have a future with her mother. Its feels so sweet to have her here and it's almost like I have a constant reminder that Usagi and I in the future are happy with a child to love.

This child represents such love and fondness and reminds me that I won't lose Usagi. That she's mine and mine alone. I still feel worried about her words and how serious she is but Chibi Usa is still here so that helps to strengthen my resolve that we will work this out. Its Usagi, it has to_…right?_ The voice in my head sounds eerily still and also has an air of disappointment to it, strange. Before I can think any more on it, Rei adds on, "Yeah she left for home already, big old cheeseburger and shake to."

She must have seen the order as Motoki was bringing it out, "That's Usagi. Such a pig." The comment didn't go unnoticed by me as I frowned at Chibi Usa for it. She missed the frown completely. "It actually works out though, cause now…" she wraps her arms around me as I give an arm to wrap around her, "I get Mamo – chan all to myself. No big odango to get in my way." I sigh in response and start to see a bit of what she meant.

Chibi Usa could definitely be a little crass with her comments. It didn't help that Rei laughed along with her as if in agreement. I looked over and noticed Ami burying her head in her text book. She reminded me of an ostrich hiding their head in the sand for some odd reason. As if she was avoiding the conflict that could arise from disagreeing. It was when Makoto stood up and got her things packed up to leave that Rei is pulled from her amusement at Chibi Usa's words, "Why are you leaving?" she asks.

Makoto's words are solemn, "Starting to see a pattern here and I'm honestly getting tired of it myself. The negatively isn't need." Rei looks a bit taken aback by that as Makoto turns her attention towards my future daughter, "And Chibi Usa…" I saw her pink hair turn towards Makoto as she to took a fry from the now abandon plate of food. "Usagi relayed to Minako who told me about the stunt you pulled on her at home the other night, that wasn't very nice." This was news to me.

"What stunt?" I asked, looking back and forth between Makoto and Chibi Usa, "Chibi Usa here claimed Usagi was to take her to your place so you could take her to the zoo. Her parents berated her for it and now she's grounded for not taking her. Its why she got her meal to go, she can eat it as she walks home since her mother also said no dinner for it tonight." After she has her say she walks off.

I was definitely stunned by her acts. To purposely get Usagi in trouble. Even Rei looks to Chibi Usa in question regarding it. "What? It's not like she didn't have it coming. Thinks she can boss me around and get away with it. I showed her." She made it sound like that was that as she held her head high. Proud and not regretting that she got Usagi into trouble, which was also probably why Usagi left as she did.

She didn't want to get into further trouble by being late on top of it all. "Chibi Usa she is your elder." I tell her in a calming yet stern tone. That was unnecessary to do and she was manipulating the situation to justify what she wanted simply because Usagi told her what to do, that had me worried. What made it worse is what she said next, and with a haughty attitude at that, "Hardly, no one but my mama, daddy or Ikuko- mama or Kenji –papa can tell me what to do." Then she grabbed another fry.

Standing on the seat to do so since she was so short and small still. I was stunned even as she added on at the end, "Other than you guys when its necessary. She's not my mama yet so she can't and I refuse to let her think she can." Even Rei looked at her in concern before shooting me a 'she's your future kid not mine' look and ignored the proud smirk on my future daughters face at her achievement. I frowned at Rei for merely shifting the problem to me instead of saying something as Makoto did to her.

I just wished I had started to notice this problem earlier and hoped that it wasn't as big of an issue as Usagi made it out to be. I had a strange feeling though that this was just the tip of the proverbial ice berg and more ice was chipping away and was heading right for us. I didn't even bother to order anything from Motoki when he came by. Something told me I needed to think some things through.

Usagi POV

Another week of not seeing my friends had gone by. Ever since that time I saw them at the arcade I hadn't even heard from Rei. By past reactions I suspect she thought I was just being a spoiled child. I wasn't though and she needed to come to that realization without my guidance. I could only talk to her so much before she needed to come to the ultimate conclusions of what needed to be changed and that things needed to change.

Mamoru had tried during the week, but I didn't respond as much other than to tell him that I was done repeating myself. He stopped for a few days to I hope was his attempt to let my previous words sink in. I tried to see his attempts as effort being made but I wasn't a hundred percent sure so I stayed away still. However it was just from them even as I missed them all so I also felt like I was given a reprieve of sorts from the jabs and snide comments.

I mean I saw Minako at least once during that week which was nice. It would have been great if all the girls were there but if that had been the case Rei would have complained about something with my shopping and eating habits, Ami would have buried her nose in a book to avoid getting in the middle of it, and Makoto would have thrown some none solution solving suggestions out to keep the peace so right now just with Minako from our group was working very nicely and gave me the sense of peace I felt I needed.

I mean during that week it had been a bit strange. I was yes hanging out with Naru and Umino who were avoiding acting lovely dovey around me. They asked me about what happened with Mamoru so I had to tell them about what happened. Naru was completely on my side and Umino was angry at Mamoru himself for not apologizing for what happened. In Umino's words 'whether the kiss was initiate by him or her it doesn't matter, an apology should still be made as the kiss was received'.

I felt better than even from a male perspective I was being told I was in the right. Umino helped my confidence in the subject that day all the more. It wasn't that I blamed Mamoru completely for what happened, I didn't but he did receive partial blame and it was his refusal to accept that and apologize for it that made it worse. Instead he tried to excuse it away as if it didn't matter. It was the same with so many other things.

No resolve just excusing and trying to reason and rationalize instead of fixing the core issue to begin with. However, while I appreciated them for the thought by avoiding appearing 'happy' in front of me while I wasn't in a great place myself, I didn't want to spoil their fun by stopping it from happening. Just because I wasn't at a great moment with Mamoru didn't mean that my burden should become theirs to. Though it did also tell me they thought enough about me and my feelings to not showcase their love during this time for me.

It made me feel cared for and respected in a sense even if they shouldn't have had to. It was something they chose to do. So for today we as a group of girls, as Umino went to cram school with Ami every other Saturday, went to the mall. He always did 'report back' that Ami was fine but a bit more reserved than before. Like how she used to be before she met us. I felt bad for it but at the same time this all was for a reason. Ami I would go to or let come to me when we were both ready for that to resume and when she was ready to hear me out on everything.

So in the meantime Minako, Naru and I went shopping at the local mall. We took a break halfway through out for lunch and just in general had a normal regular time together as friends and frankly I needed it. I needed the regular friend time. No talking about senshi business or future stuff or even about boys, just simple things and Minako provided that for me. Naru did her part to as we all had fun together as we walked around, shopped and ate without a care in the world, like normal teenagers.

It felt like a relief to me. I could actually feel stress melting away from me. I still avoided the other girls and Mamoru though. Well not so much avoided but I declined meeting invites from Ami who tried to communicate but I was pretty strict on what was needed. She accepted it even as I knew part of her was hurting from it to. Though it did comfort me that he was in a sense keeping an eye on her for me. I think he knew deep down that both Ami and Makoto were important to me just as he and Naru were.

I cared and loved all of my friends and they knew it. There were just times where friends needed space and a break and this was ours. And it was needed to let things sink in. So for now it was just Minako, Naru and I at the mall. We had just hit our fourth clothing shop, picking out a few cutie dresses to try on. I had to remind myself I didn't need to curb my fashion sense around Rei's nit picking attitude and I didn't have to be caring about Mamoru's opinion of it looking to mature for me.

Just as we picked a few dresses to try on we can across Makoto there. She saw us three girls and smiled. She looked like she missed us. I could feel it as we walked up to her in the store and while I knew why it didn't stop me from feeling as I had. Minako even looped my arm in hers as she pulled us up to Makoto. I think Minako wanted me to slowly get back with the girls but make it on my terms.

I think she knew I would have reservations about a group meeting where I'd feel either ganged up on or worse pushed into accepting things which meant lie to them and myself and go right back to square one. I think she felt that wasn't something I would accept happening so she wanted me to get with the girls one by one and AFTER they accepted what happened and how I felt as she had.

Plus they needed to recognize the changes that needed to be made and make them happen and stick. I did talk to Makoto from time to time, but it definitely wasn't the same as before. It felt a tad off now and she seemed more hesitant, like back when we first met. I didn't want her to feel bad but I also wish she would have spoken up more on my behalf on issues just as I wish Ami and Rei would have. At least Minako tried to voice her displeasure and be on my side when it came to issues.

We talked with her for a little bit about things. It seemed she was beginning to understand my frustrations a little bit but felt conflicted about going back and forth between us two and Ami and Rei. Feeling torn as if she were cheating on them or something. I couldn't blame her, who wants to be caught up in the middle of a potential blow out. She usually tried to resolve it herself, but this wasn't something that could easily be resolved.

I think she was figuring that out though as Minako gave her a friendly hug letting her know they were okay right before I gave her a hug letting her know I wasn't upset with her specifically but that I was still upset in general. She nodded but looked downcast so I told her, "I don't want to take you away from your friends as both Rei and Ami are both of ours…" I let her know that way she didn't think I had broken off my friendship with the others, just took a small break from them all as I did with Mamoru.

"I just need some space for a little while before I talk to everyone one on one as I did with Minako." I saw the nod in her face once she looked over at Minako who gave her a sad but reassuring smile, "When you're ready to listen to everything and Usagi here is ready to rehash it she'll tell you whatever you need to know." It was funny how Minako was slipping into this delegator. She was truly showing how supportive and protective of me she was not just as a friend now but as my second in command.

It truly showed me why she was picked to begin with. I accepted it because we had a strong friendship which lead us to a greater bond that allowed me to feel and sense that she held my best interests at heart. This was why when the princess came out that she was the first to respond to the silent call. None of the others did because despite me meeting and bonding with the others first Minako and I were very like-minded and we cared more than we let on.

It was one of the reasons why Rei enjoyed calling us out on occasion. 'Double mint twins' and all. Makoto I think could sense this as she and Minako were close friends to. Both were protective of me in different areas which allowed them to bond as friends to. I had a feeling when she came to her decision I would be talking to her next and I was okay with that as I did miss her to. She accepted it and left off.

Chibi Usa POV

I was beginning to miss having Usagi around. I didn't want to admit to it especially since it would mean that I was perhaps feeling a little bit of regret over my actions recently. Something else I didn't want to admit to, so instead I did what I could to force her to stay home and NOT have any fun. If I couldn't have fun with her what was the fun of being here? Besides seeing her getting yelled at was a funny perk to being around the boring adults.

Especially when I could wrap them around my finger. When Usagi went to the mall without me on Saturday and refused to take me there to buy me anything I wanted, what's the harm in some stuffed animals, I waited till Monday afternoon to get my revenge. I got home and planted the crocodile tears in place, "Mama – Ikuko!" she came out and saw them. I rubbed my eyes a little bit to avoid over doing it and ruining the effect.

I told her how Usagi was supposed to take me to school and back that day but left off before I even woke up to ditch me and it made me late for a class. Untrue of course but this was revenge and when was revenge about truth? She 'hurped' in disappointment towards Usagi when she got home from school. Usagi for her part looked so confused since she hadn't been asked to do that to begin with and Mama – Ikuko was laying it into her that I was a scared and lonely child that needed someone to take her to school.

While being reminded that I was lonely didn't help I'd use it to my advantage as I came out with the crocodile tears and said, 'the other kids were laughing at me for being late'. I knew Usagi wouldn't be able to help herself as she commented 'try getting to school on the bus in time yourself'. This just made mama – Ikuko berate her harder for talking to me in such a way. Good, just because she was my mama in the future didn't mean she was here.

I relished being able to get the one up on her here. She was no fun in the future. So her mother gave her all my choirs to do on top of hers. The funny part was Usagi knew I didn't need assistance going to school and even though Mama – Ikuko insisted that she do so I told her that it was only necessary on rainy days since neither of us liked thunder. She agreed as we made that a compromise. Well screw that if I couldn't have some fun. I saw her glare at me as she huffed going up to her room.

I saw the bags in her hands and got upset again that she had gone shopping without me and bought stuff for herself. It wasn't fair. She should get me stuff to. Even if it did drain her wallet I couldn't get anything. I didn't have enough yen to go to the mall. It's why I mooched off the girls at the arcade they bought it all for me. Even Mamoru did yet she was the only one who was to selfish to buy me anything.

I raced upstairs and went to go into her room. It was locked though. I wanted to say something but knew I couldn't. Papa – Kenji didn't like locks on his kids doors for safety purposes so he, as Usagi put it 'disengaged them' when she turned into a teenager. So she magically locked it for privacy. It almost even felt like there might be a barrier on it to. She would however get in trouble if either of her parents came up here and weren't able to get in. I was pressed to tell them but couldn't, even to get her in trouble, risk the exposure.

It was one thing to do so at a nameless party where people were drunk but not here where I'd have to put a serious whammy on her parents again. Not to mention I actually held respect for my grandparents here in this time. I may have only met my grand-moon-mama a few times in the future but I _knew_ my earth grandparents and held respect for all of them. So I wouldn't do that now, not just to get Usagi into trouble so for now I let the fact that she used magic slid. If anything I could get her in trouble with Luna on it.

That sounded definitely appealing as I wondered where Luna even was. Asking Luna P to locate her. When she was found within range I hit the nose on Luna P to send out a low level distress signal to have her come to me. I smiled in knowing I was going to once again get Usagi in trouble and this time it was even better since it was Luna berating her for it. Within ten minutes Luna popped in.

"I heard a distressing noise coming from here." She perked her ears up, "I have disturbing news on Usagi." I told her as she jumped on the bed to hear me, "What is it?" she looked concerned, good. "I went to go to Usagi's bedroom but it was locked. **Magically** locked." Luna looked stunned, "If Ikuko – mama or Kenji - papa were to try to go in and find it locked like that especially since there are no working locks on the doors they would become very suspicious on how she locked with no extra visible locks." I made myself sound worried.

I watched Luna look at me stunned and she the growled angrily and muttered, "That GIRL!" she started to pace back and forth, "I thought the days when she'd use her magic for petty and none emergency things were past her. I thought she had matured past it." she looked so disappointed in Usagi that I almost felt guilty…._almost_. "I think you need to talk to her. If anyone were to try to walk in it could mean exposure on all of us and I don't want to have to put the whammy on anyone here." I cajoled her.

She nodded, "Very well thank you for telling me this. I'll go talk to her right away." She left out of the room as I watched her. She scratched at the door as she must have felt the power. I watched as she used the symbol on her heard to light up when she made sure no one was looking and used her own magic to get inside. I should have tried to do that myself now that I think of it but hearing her get yelled at again would be worth it. Instead I sent Luna P over by the door to listen in on the conversation.

Usagi POV

I had been in my room for a few moments now, trying on one of the new dresses that Minako, Naru and I got. It was styled like a body cotton one that clung to my every curve. It really made me feel sexy and while I wish I could show it off to Mamoru but I didn't want to hear his condemning words of why it was to mature for me. It was one of the reasons I was upset with him so I didn't need it.

It was nice to feel alive and sexy, like a powerful woman in control of herself and able to express her sexy, feminine body without shame. I held the smile on my face for all of a few moments before Luna popped in. I felt like grunting in annoyance realizing she must have used her powers to undo the lock. I needed some space from that brat and she was only making things worse for me here. I felt like I couldn't do anything on my own here without her getting me into trouble for things I didn't do or dissolving agreements we had made together.

All in an effort to just to see me get into trouble. And I had to take it. I was even seriously thinking about staying over at Minako's for the night just to get away from her here eat this point. It felt like she was taking over my home now. The one place that had been sanctuary for me since birth in this life and she was starting to make me miserable here. So when Luna came in I decided to change out of the dress and back into my regular clothes.

"I just spoke with Chibi Usa." She began, "And?" I asked, not in the mood to fight. "She said you used your magic to put a barrier on the door and she couldn't get in." _that's who was at the door. I knew it._ I turned my head towards Luna. Yes it was true I put it up but to keep those with malicious intent towards me OUT. I had a feeling she was going to try to come in so I made sure to use the crystals power just to keep those who sought to hurt me mentally or emotionally behind the door.

It obviously didn't work to keep those who could use their own moon magic to override it and get in. Makes me wonder why Chibi Usa didn't try to do that but this was probably why. To rat me out. "I used my crystal to block out anyone with malicious intent towards my feelings of any kind from entering. I needed peace, not jabs." I told her. She frowned. As if she was trying to decipher something as she turned her head back and forth from the door and probably where Chibi Usa was before she shook her head.

As if she was not wanting to accept something she was thinking about. I had a feeling she was denying herself the possibility that Chibi Usa was trying to be purposely mean towards me. After all she was the sweet innocent one, I was the mean teenager who was acting like an immature, selfish child. Right…. "Well obviously you messed it up cause she just wanted to come in here and talk to you." Right of course…again it's _my_ fault.

I pursed my lips together as I got ready to do my extra set of choirs thanks to the sweet innocent, charming angel everyone thought her to be. Lovely. "Yeah **I** messed it up. She's the lovable innocent one." I remarked, slight sarcasm in my voice mixed with 'you're so damn gullible' tingled with 'and blind to her whims' in my tone. To many for her to figure out what I was saying with my tone _but_ enough to let her know I was being disrespectful to her in a sense not that she hadn't been to me several times over.

I could tell she was miffed but didn't know exactly why so she said, "I know you're not meaning what you say but I don't know what that teenage mind of yours is thinking to say to me. All I can say is that I'm positive she just wanted to talk to you and your use of the crystal messed it up." she sauntered outside with her tail high up as if it was her own way of giving me the finger. I ignored the rude gesture and walked out myself. I had more choirs to do after all and I highly doubts Shingo would be willing to help me.

It took me an hour to do them but when your given choirs normally reserved for a kid to do and you're an older teen it's not too hard. I handled her laundry and did the others on the in between of dishes and sweeping up the porch out back. Her laundry was done so I threw it into the dryer and let mother know everything was done. When she said, "Did you fold them?" I looked back at my mother's stern gaze.

"I did everything else mother. I swept the porch of dirt and leaves, I did the laundry it's in the dryer now, I did the dishes, I swept and mopped the kitchen floor…" that one was on my list of things to do, "I vacuumed the living room, I dusted your little glass figurines very carefully, I cleaned off the counters in the kitchen and the dining room table, I even vacuumed the stairs and wiped the banister down for good measure." I told her.

I wanted to make it clear that there was nothing else I needed to do. She looked like she was trying to figure out if she wanted to add something on to it right as we both heard the dryer sound off like it was nearly done. "Okay fine your done for today." I mentally sighed in relief as I nearly leapt out the door. I looked back at the house and saw Chibi Usa looking down at me from her window.

For a moment she seemed lonely and for a moment I did feel bad for leaving her. For a _moment_, her sour face pulled up seconds later as she blew me a raspberry again and dropped her shades down. Every time I began to feel a tinge of guilt she always did something to remind me of why I was doing what I was doing. This wasn't a petty scheme to get even with those I loved, far from it, I was just sick and tired of being treated as I was. She needed to learn that to and probably one of the most that needed to learn it.

I had a feeling she might try and pull something on Shingo but I actually _knew_ deep down IF she tried she wouldn't be successful. Shingo grew up as the prank master. It's how we grew up before I started to get more friends to hang out with. I stopped pranking him a few years back but he still pulled the occasional classic on me and the girls. So she could try but she would fail and hopefully give up.

I ignored the passerby's on the street as I walked by. Some seemed concerned as I walked by, perhaps the sullen mood I appeared to be in, but I couldn't help it. I was beginning to miss my friends right now but at the same time every time I thought about them I couldn't stop thinking about how they were making me feel. Whether it was lack of support or supporting those who hurt me emotionally.

I didn't want to hear that, that's what the point of me steering clear of them was for. So I decided to go see Naru. I texted her first to see if she was busy. Thankfully she wasn't, just got don't cleaning up her own room so she met me out front as we went for a long walk. She wanted to get a Sunday cone and I didn't object to it. I just hoped wouldn't catch my other friends there. I still loved and cared about them, but I needed this time and frankly so did they.

I didn't feel like having a confrontation with them unless I received some form of an apology or acknowledgment of what went wrong, what was still wrong and some type of 'hey were working on this' or 'I'm working on this' from individuals. I needed something to tell me that I was being taken seriously here before I started to hang out with them together again as a group or all of this was for nothing.

So when we walked past the arcade Naru even asked me when we saw them in the corner booth if I wanted to go in. this was a true friend here. Don't get me wrong so was Minako and the other to degrees but a true friend asked you if you felt mentally and emotionally okay going into a personal haunt of yours while your 'on hiatus' friends were inside. She wanted to make sure I'd be okay with it.

She was there for my emotional support and my emotions just wanted to cry and thank her for such a simple gesture. "I'm fine." I thanked her as we walked into the arcade to order a Sunday for her and a triple chocolate shake for me. "Hey good to see you!" Moroki seemed happy to see me and I was happy for that. "Good to see you to. One Sunday for Naru, everything on it, and one triple chocolate shake for me." I smiled.

I could hear a subtle snort coming from my right as I knew it was from Rei. As close as we could be she could also be someone to suck life out of the room if given the chance to. She was the most stubborn of us next to myself and while we got along on many things and were definitely friends we also clashed on a lot of things and sometimes I did have trouble putting her in the friendship category.

Not because I didn't love and care for her as a friend or sister, but sometimes I didn't like her attitude towards myself or the decisions that I made either as a civilian or as a senshi. I hoped by this point she'd learn to trust my judgement especially after this whole seeing the future thing happened but apparently it did nothing to calm her down or encourage her to be on my side and see how things went my way.

To be honest and I hated to even think it, but I sometimes when we were in the future during our short trip there since we still have families and school to get back to, wondered if she was going to say something snarky about my being a Queen stuck in the crystal asleep. Like what did I do wrong as a Queen that I couldn't be active and fighting. What mistake did _I_ make as a leader that landed me in such a state where I couldn't defend my own kingdom.

I think the _only_ reason why she didn't say anything at all was because we later found out that Chibi Usa had run out and it was instinctive of myself in the future as a mother, to go looking for her missing child. My future self hadn't cared that we were being attacked. She didn't care that she was outside the forcefield. All that mattered to her was that her daughter was missing. Her child that she loved and cared for was nowhere to be found.

That's where her mind was. On her child that she didn't know had taken her crystal without saying anything. The one who left her mother, unknowingly vulnerable, until it was to late. I couldn't be to upset with Chibi Usa at the time. She was just a kid who had to re-witness what had happened all over again and felt the nerves of guilt wrack her form. However, it didn't excuse what had happened. Just explained it.

I think that given the given, had we not been on the time crunch we were on, had Wiseman NOT have taken Chibi Usa, or rather had _she_ not left the safety of the palace shield I think Rei would have said something to me about how my future self, made a bad move to leave the palace grounds. I just felt it but there was to much going on. It was one of the self-doubts I had that ate at me whenever I thought about it.

So when I saw her with Ami I couldn't help the sadness that fell over me yet when I saw Rei rolling her eyes at me that sadness turned into another confirming reminder of why I was doing this. "Did you want to stay here or go for a walk in the park? We can get the orders to go?" Naru asked sensing the tension between Rei and myself. As Motoki came back I put the yen on the counter and said, "Yeah sorry can we get these to go." his smiled dropped a bit and I did feel bad for him on this.

"Usagi can I ask what's going on?" he asked, for the first time poking his head into it to see if it was safe to ask. I looked to Naru as she gestured that it was up to me. feeling confident I summed it up with, "Let's just say that while I still love and care about my friends things have died down a bit and I'm not feeling as close as we once were so we're just taking a step back for a bit so they can see that things are different." I summed up.

Hopefully he could still understand it, "Does it have anything to do with that cousin of yours Chibi Usa I think." He was so sweet when he was trying to avoid butchering her name as I gave the first little laugh. "Your correct on both. Not everything is related to her, but they do avidly try to avoid stepping on her toes since she's just a kid but if anything to me that only gives her the idea that she can get away with whatever she wants. Its not a good example to set out." he nodded, "That's a good point."

Before he left he then asked, "And the thing with you and Mamoru – san is…?" that was a little tougher to get out but seeing as Mamoru didn't say anything yet and Motoki was asking I could give him the truth without burning my technical ex at the same time. It wasn't me. "We're on a break of sorts. Much like the girls and I are until issues get resolved, but he and I have an extra issue that he needs to deal with." I summed that up nicely to I felt.

"What did he do and I'm not asking because I'm nosey I'm asking cause yes he and I are friends have been for a while, but it doesn't take away from the fact that you are like another sister to me and I love you as such. So family for me kinda trumps idiot friends who think their doing what's right when their making big errors." I couldn't help the tear that flowed down from that level of support I received.

Plus it also told me that he didn't agree with Mamoru's break up decision during that whole episode. It was a hurtful move even if it was designed to protect me. I still think he was an idiot for it. "How do I put this…you know that party we were at…?" I asked him, trying to get it out without starting to cry. It still did hurt that it even happened. "Well right before you came in Mamoru and I were arguing over an incident."

I couldn't believe I couldn't even say it. Maybe because it was Motoki or what I don't know but it was hard to get out so Naru did it for me, "Mamoru let another girl kiss him." without thinking I said, "He didn't let her kiss him, he did push her away but it took a second. Long enough for me to see it." I had to take a moment and think on that, "I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my head." I nearly lost my appetite for the shake when Motoki asked, "You don't mean Saori?" he looked stunned.

We nodded our heads. He sighed and looked like he wanted to hit his own face, "Saori has had a thing for him for a year now. We told him more than once, but he never believed us. Now she actually acts and…" he looked upset at Mamoru now to, "Motoki." I got his attention, "I don't want you to hate him for this, but I think he will need some male guidance in the relationship department." He nodded, "Consider it done." As he looked at me with confirming 'he's gonna get a lesson alright' eyes.

That was when I received a text from Minako about meeting up with Makoto later this week to tell her about everything in depth on how I was feeling. I didn't see Makoto with the other girl's so I had a feeling she was the first to feel the dregs of not hanging out so much. I felt a bit of confirmation in this so I texted her_…yeah let's do it in a private venue setting where I can get everything out_. She texted back_…done_.

Once Naru and I saw Rei and Ami get ready to leave out we decided to get ready to go to. only as we left out Rei actively snubbed her nose towards us as Ami at least smiled and acknowledged both Naru and myself. I could tell she wanted to say something but was to afraid herself of stepping on toes or perhaps something deeper. I didn't know yet, but I would figure it out sooner or later. Naru gave me a gentle yet supportive pat on my shoulder as we left out, Sunday and shake in hand.


	8. Rei & Luna talk & Ami confronts Mamoru

**Jaguarsolaris**: yeah their definitely there for her.

**Princesakarlita411**: oh absolutely, people who take up your mental and emotional energy can be draining and that's what's happened for her so her taking time is to like regenerate in a sense and hope that they can change as she has.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thank you.

**Rjzero00**: it may be a while before it does, but I do believe you'll see a noticeable difference. As for the not believing his BF for Saori having the hots for him I do see that but only because I've NOT believed family friends when it came to stuff said about someone I've dated in the past. I've learned from that to trust their opinion. And no he didn't, i do go in depth about that later on. and a little bit on the future for Chibi Usa, I don't want to spoil to much.

**SerenityxEndymion**: firstly, yikes I've had that happen before, so annoying, secondly, lol, I had to smile when I read that. Motoki yes he will talk with him but not for a bit, there's more to come before that conversation commences. And yes motoki sees Mamoru as a brotherly type but Usagi comes first for him in his heart. She's another baby sister to him and he looks out for her like he tries to with the rest of the girls. I'm thinking on that idea for Mamoru's other friend and thinking on how or if I can incorporate that. then I'll see what I can do with the Minako idea. 😉 as for Chibi Usa, she doesn't really see it as bullying, she sees it as having fun and getting even. She's not recognizing it as a bullying concept. So in this case she has no idea she's being a bully. And prepare to hate her more in the future for a bit, a little spoiler for you. I do explain Rei's reasons later on, not excusing them per say but reasons. And your right, no matter how effed up your childhood is there's no excuse. And yes Naru and Umino are on Usagi's side as they see things differently than Rei and the others do. they will continue to make appearances within this story. If I can I'll work Naru confronting Mamoru on it, if I can.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: not sure on the baby boy but we shall see, on the boy front, who knows but nice ideas.

**Selenity** **Hime** 13: true…true to, and yes he will be getting some harsh medicine coming up soon, I've already written it out. 😉

**kera69love**: cause no one wants to believe (for the time being) that a 'lonely child' would lie just for attention and to get her future mother into trouble on purpose. Mamoru needs something alright. Lol

**Comet** **Moon**: his telling her in those moments that it 'wasn't nice' was his own way of doing so which is why its lacking on his part. And I agree, and no they don't. their own issues are clouding their judgements and its affecting everyone in some small way. And yes Makoto is definitely trying to get things back in order. I just got done with Ami's stance so there is a lot of explaining to do coming up. and yeah, Minako and Artemis are the first ones but not the last. And thank you very much to. 😊

**mtillm21**: eventually yes, and to be honest I haven't figured that out yet. I still have a lot to write out and I'm at ch.12 right now so its still a bit to go. thank you and I'm glad you enjoy it that much.

**Jovemako**: Rei is that and more, that will come up later on though. Oh yeah she definitely is, she only lightens up (during this time frame) in the manga. Anime though, total brat. In fact during the R season King Endymion even expressed a slight wave of understanding for putting up with her in a sense in the past indicating that she may behave like that a little bit in the future as well. You gotta remember though, if it hasn't already been said, Chibi Usa has gained this mentality from those around her giving in since she is a kid. It is mostly on her but NOT fully on her. she gets a dose of it soon.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: absolutely. He did in his own way as per usual and as per usual it wasn't enough, didn't really do anything. Yes the dynamic is changing around for the girls and its becoming more apparent on how each of them is reacting to and taking in Usagi's words and lack of presence. Rei is honestly a bit exhausting to write so I delay where I can (then write a drabble on the in between for refreshing sexiness lol) I am however writing some stuff between Ami and Rei so that confrontation should be interesting and I'm trying to figure out the way that Usagi and Rei's confrontation will go. and Naru and Umino will continue to make appearances in this story. Usagi wants to make sure she doesn't lose their friendships period and wants to keep the ones with the girls alive, so she still gives them opportunities. Like with Makoto in the mall. She doesn't want her friends to feel unnecessary pain. I think sooner or later someone is going to want to strangle Chibi Usa for how bratty she is. Lol and I say that cause she, Rei and sometimes even Pluto, are the top female good characters that get the most hate for being between either selfish, spoiled, entitled, bratty, obnoxious, cold or having a crush on Mamoru in some way or another. As for Luna I think for this she defends her cause she doesn't want to see what's in front of her and only wants to see what she's seeing. Wake up call is in order. I took a while to debate on whether or not for him to know then what side he would be on and based on the reviews I was reading during that debate I'm glad I put him on Usagi's side cause thinking on it, he would choose her side in this instance.

**Mysticgrnbutterfly**: yeah Motoki knew about Saori's feelings but also knew how Mamoru was regarding it. I think for Mamoru that yeah he had a clue but disregarded it since he figured he told others he was in a relationship was enough to clear any doubts. Obviously he was wrong. I don't know how I'd put that in there but yeah Mamoru I think for him, he's not purposely giving off the 'flirty vibes' he's doing it subconsciously since he started his relationship with Usagi. He became more open and talked to people more and didn't realize how his friendly chatter could be taken as 'friendly flirting'. His lack of having Usagi around prior to it certainly didn't help matters. For example my dads ex GF, total friendly flirt and she wasn't even trying to get guys numbers but she did, and when they asked for her number and she refused telling them she was in a relationship they'd accuse her of being stuck up. they don't see how their actions intentional or not make them look to others who are interested. That's why for this its not completely her fault but also Mamoru's to. on the Chibi Usa part if your referring to the table bit yeah she admitted to it, I think for them though they were actually expecting Mamoru to say something as Rei did indicate that but he once more neglected to do so and yeah the rest after Makoto left are partially to blame to. I'm not sure if Usagi has the power to remove her powers…does she? Luna on the other hand since she's a Mau…there is room for possibility. As for Ami trust me things will get deeper with that, I just got done writing in her POV and it says a lot. Usagi's parents however are much like the rest on the basis that while they should know, between the spell on them and Usagi not ratting her out on a few different things they don't know. believe me I have a younger sister, blamed me for tons of things but I never once ratted her out and man did I constantly get yelled at…still do sometimes and I'm an adult now. and yeah she's setting off drama but for her this is fun time, and unlike going to video games like Shingo would she's choosing this route instead, and yeah she wants to be born but in her head the future is set in stone and she needs a HUGE wake up call.

**No** **extra's**: that's pretty much what she's doing now. regarding Mamoru what's coming up might change your mind. Agree on the toxic behavior part. And yes I'm trying but I'm also making sure that each of them knows what they need to do themselves to. and I agree rei from the live action was totally different than her from the anime or manga. She was closer in the manga but still definitely different and nicer even.

**SerenityDeath**: you'll have to wait and see. 😊

**karseneau1**: thank you.

**Guest** **(1)**: the orphan thing was funny. Lol sorry if you didn't mean for it to be but it was. I did read a story once where it was pointed out, the kiss, and it was barely touched by the other girls. More like pushed and skirted off to the side and they even wondered if Usagi was tainted by evil to think like that and bring it up. as for the comparison, I meant for that to be how he knows his Usagi's hugs and how while they are similar in certain aspect's they also differ a lot to. it was meant to showcase how he sees his future wife to his future daughter, basically to say even though some don't see a difference between them, calling Usagi childish for her behavior and the like, he notices the subtle little things that make up bigger differences and show that while they are alike they are also vastly different. I hope that makes sense. And yes she walked in on them having sex way earlier, though she did mainly do that to get on Usagi's irritated side once more. As for the zoo thing, Mamoru doesn't see it that way even if Chibi Usa is obviously acting like it is, for research or not she enjoys getting Usagi riled up and getting his attention, as she's discovered early on, is the best way to do it. Not saying he's not wrong but he doesn't see it that way…yet. Things will come crashing down on him soon enough. And yeah your right, not always Chibi Usa's fault, trust me that will get talked on soon enough. I'm debating on banning Luna from the house since she isn't even seeing Usagi much as of lately. And it will be. 😊 as for Saori and the link, he did things on both ends unconsciously and let things get worse and bleed together so to speak. He didn't intentionally flirt with her but he didn't talk to her about her feelings towards him cause he didn't want to believe it. As for that kiss, no he didn't push her off immediately, it took a few shocked seconds for him to realize what was happening before he did it. Granted I've never been in that position before but still. Plus you gotta remember he thought the group hang out sessions were enough to quell Usagi into feeling safe in their relationship. An obvious mistake on his part again.

**NikkiBC**: I know the feeling. Like when during the S season I think it was when the lemon pie was made by Ikuko Chibi Usa binged and had the rest even after knowing there was supposed to be some for Usagi when she got home. The pie obviously meant something for Usagi for her to know exactly what kind of pie it was just by sniffing it at the door. Then for Chibi Usa to blow her a raspberry and NOT get really reprimanded for it by Ikuko, only told it wasn't nice which is what the rest of the group does say to her when she's in the wrong. Everyone takes it easy on her. Usagi still got yelled at for wanting to yell at Chibi Usa by her own mother. And you have me seriously tempted to do just that…throw Luna out the window somehow. Lol and Luna doesn't know exactly how Chibi Usa comes into this information cause she doesn't ask. I'll see how that can go. they will all be getting a big scare coming up. Ami I'm working on right now so epic I am aiming for.

**phillynz**: yeah and that's how things are in the anime to a bit, we just don't notice to much with the enemies constantly after them. kinds takes our minds away form the brats activities on the petty levels like that. I don't know about the boyfriend but things will be happening.

**setokayba2n**: you would think but there were small instances, in the R season early on, and later on in the SM series where Ikuko did miss some things that Usagi got blamed for and had to clean up after. Parents look to the older child to take responsibility and to NOT blame the smaller child who and I quote 'doesn't know any better', believe me I grew up with this for a while myself. But the spell does get mentioned a couple of times. that will come just not right this moment.

**Tequilacandy**: I'm glad it does. Wow and impressive and awesome thanks. I've done the same thing on a few different stories like that. just by the description alone of the songs I can tell where you were thinking about them, or at least where I think you would have been thinking about them. I like the selection. I've noticed that to with Saori. Lol and yeah lame but still funny in and of itself.

21 reviews that's pretty awesome! Glad you all are enjoying this installment. I'm beginning to wonder if this gets going really well, and if you all want to, to see if this can go into the S season, but I'm not sure if there's a chance for it…you all decide cause I'm just popping up with ideas. So please read and review!

Breaking point ch.8

Usagi POV

I went over to Minako's a few days later. I was definitely starting to miss the others but not the attitude I last saw from them as a collective so I met with Makoto only. She was already at Minako's place as I was let in. Taking my shoes off from school we met up as Makoto sat on the bed in her room. She looked so happy to see me but much like reacting around a caged bird she didn't move around to much as if I'd fly away.

I smiled and sat across from her on the bed, "Now Makoto I've told Usagi that you're willing to listen to her on everything she's been feeling. Things that she couldn't get out once that argument started out between her and Luna then Rei – chan." Minako broached peacefully. That was when Makoto said, "Go ahead, I won't speak a word till you tell me. I want to know everything." Her words gave me the push I needed to speak up. Much like a rolling wave of word vomit it all came out.

My feelings over Mamoru, Chibi Usa, even them and the subtle treatment I was getting from everyone. Everything from the party to things way before then on his lack of being my boyfriend, on him doings things for others but never for me, of Chibi Usa constantly getting her way and no one batting an eye lash at it. I made sure she knew I loved them all dearly but that I couldn't take the emotional war going on anymore.

I saw her face get upset at Mamoru's actions after the Saori kiss, much like I had seen similar if not utter disappointment within Minako's eyes. I saw her come to realizations of things with Chibi Usa and the small yet defining part she played in it. I saw how she took it all in and listened to me. I had wanted to do this originally as a group thing that day but I had been blocked at so many points that the break was required.

Yet in these instances I'm glad it happened that way so that I could get everything out and NOT have six voices in my head and ears ganging up on me to try to in their minds eye, sooth me or tell me how wrong I was, when all it really did was put self-doubt, confusion and anger in me at not being heard. I saw Makoto's face when I finished up and since Monaco had heard this before she was just silently waiting for me to finish and only there as emotional back up if things didn't go well but I somehow knew Makoto would be the one to listen next.

"I can't believe we all let things get to this point." She said in self-reflection. I could see the anger she had for herself but I didn't want that. I wrapped my arms around her as I pulled her in, "I didn't tell you this so you'd feel angry at yourself. I told you this cause you deserved to know the truth about how I felt this way." She nodded and wiped the tears away. "Can I still want to kick Mamoru's ass for all of this?" she joked questioned.

I smiled in the joke, "Yeah, you can cause I still do. I can't get that image out of my head for the life of me. I think what hurt the most though was his trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. Like it meant nothing to him." I expressed, "Especially when she made it obvious she liked him and his way of handling it was to deny it made a difference." Makoto agreed. "I still can't believe he didn't tell his friends about you when we know and hang out with him…as a group." Minako stated.

"I know…and to hear them talk about me was odd but his response now makes sense. He didn't want them to know I existed so they thought I didn't. I didn't exist for him. To this day it makes me wonder if he was ashamed of me." I pondered as both girls placed themselves around me in comfort, "He has no reason to other than sheer stupidity for whatever reason he picked." Makoto said as I sniffled a bit in response.

This was what I had needed that day when I told the girls. This comfort and support. To be able to bear my heart out and NOT have it trampled on further than it had been. All I had needed that day were those two things and I received none of it. I got Luna's stiff tongue and Rei's harsh words in response. "Arigato." I mumbled as they hugged me tighter in response. Several long minutes passed by as I took it all in before the hug ended.

"I love you all so much. You are my family without a doubt in my mind or my heart." I wanted to assure Makoto that things between us were fine again, she had listened and I had seen the pain and anger in her towards herself about what had happened along with resolute to change and not let things go bad again. It gave me the confirmation I needed to know I could hang out with her again and not worry about her defending Chibi Usa or even Mamoru.

If anything both now were on her 'naughty list' for any events coming up. "It just honestly felt like no one understood where I was coming from regarding any of my issues. Brushing it to the side and it didn't feel fair. I was feeling so overwhelmed and repressed." Makoto nodded as I finished, "I felt like I wasn't being listened to or that my frustrations didn't matter." That's when we dove into the topic of when I tried the first time.

That ended with Rei's quip on my balance, "I know I'm not the most balance person out there, but it's been over a year since I've have a major trip." Makoto gave me a comforting hug in acknowledgement, "And Mamoru and I had fallen into this nice lull only to get trumped again only this time by his neglect and a certain pink haired child. Then the party combined with everyone's responses were my breaking point." Both hugged me again, "Never again Usagi will you be near a breaking point again." I heard the promise in Minako's voice.

I felt both of them agreeing as my just my friends but as my protectors to NEVER let things get this far again. "For anyone of us, not just me. I want everyone to be heard and listened to. We need to balance each other out." I spoke up as they nodded. "I agree, and on that note…" Makoto sits back up again, "I want to be able to hang out with you both again. Is that something that we can do?" I felt for Makoto I really did.

Being an only child with no parents and living on her own couldn't be easy and it just made me all the more proud of her for being so independent and amazing with us all. "I would like that." I told her as Minako looked happy about it to. I knew Minako missed hanging with her to a bit but we did need to go through this as I asked Makoto to tell me how she was doing and how the other girls were doing. While she had very little going on other than some stuff for school and the few times she hung out with them nothing had really happened.

"Other than Chibi Usa being a bit of a brat but I don't think anything else is new." We joked on it till the mood turned somber from it. "She does act out though and for someone like her who has her mentality I don't think she should be. Just because she's in a the body of a nine year old she's as the king said 900." I told them, "That is true…" Minako began, "You know after you spoke to me I began to look back at a lot of our times together and noticed there were a lot of instances where she really was only ever trying to agitate you."

I nodded thankful that Minako brought it up as having noticed it. "Yeah I hate to admit it but I sorta did to." Makoto looked guilty down at her hands, "I didn't say anything earlier on it cause I didn't think it was my place but perhaps it was in all of our places to say something." I nodded to her to let her know it was fine. Today was a day of confessions. "We all lacked in that department in various ways. Now is the time however to fix and change and that's what we'll work on after more work is done." Minako finished off.

I knew what she meant. She wanted us all to be together again as a united front but also knew that was when I choose to do so. Makoto was technically the start since she actually had the original want in mind to be there for me. It took Makoto a bit but she wanted to hear the truth and I told her everything. Minako wasn't just my guardian in this she was also my friend that stood out and up to protect my heart the most.

"So once a week we can work on all hanging out together." Minako suggested as I nodded to it, I can tell that Makoto wishes for more so I tell her, "I want to hang out more, but for now just until things progress along once a week is something for us all to work with." At that point Makoto just looked happy to be able to hang out again as she hugged us both. That evening we had the first real laugh all day. I think she knew at the end of the day I was just trying to avoid a repeat of events and gave me the space I still needed.

Rei POV

I was just sweeping up around the temple today. I hadn't seen all of the girls around together for weeks now. It had been almost three weeks if not a month by now. I felt that Usagi was responsible for all of this and upset at her for one calling _me_ a bitch when she couldn't even handle some constructive criticism. _Sorry I don't cater to your feelings like you're a coddled child. You're a grown or nearly grown woman now and she shouldn't be acting like a spoilt brat in desperate need of the brutal truth._

Yet here she was acting out and now half the girls were catering to her ridiculous tantrum. It's like she doesn't even care that her outburst effects everyone in the group. That her actions have consequences. That she's immune to being patronized when she does wrong. The others let her get away with it but to her _I'm_ in the wrong cause I point it out and don't let her get away with crap she did or didn't do.

I thought she had grown since we first met when she was a lazy, crybaby that thought we were instant friends. Hell no! and quite frankly we were not instant friends, in fact the only reason I hung out with her back then was due to being sailor senshi. Yes, I grew to care for her and like her as a friend but that came over time. People like myself will come around when we feel like coming around to having other people in our lives. I invited her into my home and all she did was read MY manga and eat MY food as if it was hers.

Fine she thought that we were friends and apparently that's what friends do but it's not what _I_ do nor did I ever ask for it. She came along and like this bright burst of light dropped into my life and yes fine I gained some friends and a new purpose in life but sometimes I felt I could have been just as happy without _her_ in that equation. Granted I never spoke these words out loud, I wasn't stupid after all, but the jabs I did get in worked well enough to ease my own inner frustrations on the ignorance that was Usagi sometimes.

She felt so often that things could be changed if we just talked to people. I wonder if that worked when that evil douchebag prince kidnapped her. She tried to talk to us about it, tried to tell us what happened in detail, but I didn't want to hear it. We didn't have time to have a therapy session we were here on a mission. I didn't care that she was a little shaken up by it. She's a soldier, she's dealt with worse I was sure of it. I only felt a pang of guilt later on when she told Minako on what happened.

I had overheard the conversation and did feel bad that I hadn't wanted to listen initially, but we had more important things to do rather than deal with her 'oh woe is me' bit. Fine the guy kissed her, groped her a bit, it's not like he actually did anything else, Mamoru got there in time and intervened before things could get further. I also kept this to myself as I didn't think the others would hold the same viewpoint's.

After all I thought she was complaining about him earlier but then to see him in her arms dying in effort to save her. That's when I realized she wasn't complaining to Minako earlier that day, she was confessing to her. I bet she even liked having that Diamond guy and she only felt a minor bit of guilt from it. Why else would she have been there for him in his final moments as he died. Then to see her with a family in the future, to know that the pink haired one was her daughter…it was aggravating.

None of US had family to see in the future. It was only her. All of us dedicating our lives in the future to _her_. As it always was and will be. I couldn't help the spike of jealousy that rolled through me on that thought. Just like right now, the family that I had in the girls, the ones that were currently MIA as MY friends and sisters to were mostly gone…because of _her_. I resented her for it and hated that I missed her at the same time. I didn't want to miss her. Yes I cared about her as a friend and as a senshi, and maybe if she was more responsible and less irritating I wouldn't mind her so much.

This however was a new low. Worst part was it was working. Minako and I were barely speaking unless it was 'hey how are you doing?' or even when she asked me 'would you like to listen to Usagi?' but I didn't want to hear that brat go on and on like a crybaby. More crocodile tears and I was done with it. I was done catering to her little petty demands. I even tried to get ahold of Makoto but she said in cryptic messages 'came to some self-realizations and just need time to get through them'.

Like what the hell was that about?! Self-realizations? I just wanted to get busy and study like we used to before that brat ruined it. I only had Ami left now and the temple just seemed emptier without them all here. I refused to believe Usagi was the primary person that made the place seem brighter than before. Yes she was a friend to me now, and yes I loved her as one and yes she was my leader and princess but it didn't make her recent actions any less than that of a brat or childish baby who was simply throwing a damned tantrum.

You can still care and love someone despite their actions. You may not like them for the actions or like the actions themselves, but you can still love them and care for them. I kept sweeping up the area as Luna came in for a visit. "Where are the girls she asked?" looking to me for answers, it was another thing I got annoyed with on Usagi for. Leaving me once more to do the clean up on a mess of hers. So selfish and inconsiderate.

"Why don't you asked that charge of yours?" I quipped back with some snark in it, "Ever since she threw her tantrum I've barely seen the girls and I only see her when she drops by for those stupid milk shakes. I guess since she's not with Mamoru – san she figures she doesn't need to watch her weight." I couldn't help the annoyance that seeped into my voice from that as Luna looked around pensively.

"This is unacceptable. I don't know what makes her think these actions are those of a true leader or a future Queen." The words she spoke rang true but the words 'future Queen' left a bad taste in my mouth. I wasn't sure if Usagi at this rate would _ever_ be fit to be a Queen. "Sometimes I wonder who is really in charge in the future…" Luna looked to me at my words in question, "Usagi or the King of the earth, King Endymion. It is technically his planet after all. I wouldn't doubt that she's just arm candy to him…at best."

I couldn't help the words from coming from my mouth. I could hear the mild bitterness and slight jealousy within them. I never was for that world of being arm candy BUT it didn't mean that seeing Usagi in that lime-light made it any easier. That was more Minako's thing and the look didn't do well with Usagi in the mix. Just bothered me. I found myself wincing though realizing I was taking about her charge behind her back.

I thought for sure Luna would berate me for them. After all, Usagi was the moon princess and her charge, and the only heir to the Moon Kingdom since Serenity had no other children. Plus, Chibi Usa didn't count since she was the heir to the kingdom in her timeline, not this upcoming one. So, I honestly thought I was going to get reprimanded for it. Perhaps that was why I was stunned when I wasn't.

She looked sullen as I heard her say, "I hope not or kami – sama rest her soul her mother would be rolling over in her grave at the very thought of a member of the royal Moon line being nothing more than 'arm candy'." She cringed at the very thought of it. Then continued with, "She needs to learn propriety. Protocols. Rules there's just so much and only a few years to learn it in. If I fail in this duty it would be a failure on myself as a guardian and a failure in my duties towards her mother."

I felt bad for Luna. She was trying to hard to make Usagi into a proper lady and yet all she received was push back. Usagi had no grace, no true sense of style, nothing about her, unless she let the princess take over spoke of being princess like at all. "Don't beat yourself up Luna, Usagi maybe the princess re-incarnated, but it doesn't mean that Usagi isn't the primary holder in the end. She's in control of herself and acts as she wishes, you can't blame yourself for that." I told her as she hung her head low as if in understanding.

I would refuse to do one thing though and that was admit that I wanted Usagi back here. She would have to come on her own accord. Not because I needed her, I refused to acknowledge that weakness. She wants to be spineless go ahead. Even if I did feel lonely without her around. Even if I did hold regret over some of my words. Even if I did wish it was louder with her around with the other girls. I refused.

Ami POV

I walked into the white walled building. I had to drop off lunch to my mother since she worked a shift right now. The staff knew me well enough to know that I could walk around freely. Even though I had done some early work in here already. Mother was helping me prepare well and I was grateful for it. Yes it is what she was but we were going to be in different fields and believe it or not my wanting to be a doctor wasn't something she initially wanted for me.

She used to tell me of the tiring long hours being at the hospital and even sleeping there after such long shifts that you couldn't get your mind back on track and needed to breathe. How it could even be harmful to relationships if the balance wasn't met but as I found this out when I became a senshi, any job can do that if you let them. It's why I wanted so much to become a doctor. I figured out the balance already and strove to accomplish more. It was also why I loved being a senshi.

It gave me a new purpose and allowed me to be there on the field in a way that was a sort of preventative medicine. Being a senshi gave me friends that I loved and cared for deeply, Usagi brought me into a world that opened up my eyes and got me to be more open. Which is why I was walking to Mamoru right now after dropping off mother's lunch. She was too busy to chat and wouldn't get to her lunch till later on but at least she had something healthy waiting for her in her little fridge.

I had to speak to him on Usagi's behalf. I didn't know the full story but from what I had gathered that day in the temple his actions, intentional or not had hurt her deeply. She deserved better than whatever half assed bit he gave her that day. She deserved better from us all on it and while I had some deep seeded thinking to do myself I felt it was necessary to make _him_ aware that he needed to do the same thing.

Cause I had a feeling while he was making somewhat of an attempt he wasn't putting as much into it as he should be. It had been nearly a month now and still they weren't talking or else I'm sure Usagi would have said something. A week was one thing but a month was concerning and I hadn't seen Usagi often enough to gauge how she was feeling. So I went to him instead as Minako did text me saying when Usagi was ready and when I was ready to listen then she would talk in depth to me.

I did want to talk to her, to listen what she was feeling, I also however knew that I had to get Mamoru to do the same and other than Motoki there was no one else that had the access or the means to tell him what could happen if he _didn't_ straighten up. Plus I was getting worried and not hearing from my friend and if he had heard something it would tell me things were at least progressively moving forward.

"Mamoru – san." He looks towards me, intern uniform on and all, "Ami – chan." I was just thankful that we were close enough as friends to go by first names and not last names. It would be a tad awkward given the context of this conversation, "Have you heard from Usagi? She hasn't really been talking to a lot of us girls. Only Minako really." I expressed hoping he had something to give me in terms of relief.

He sighed, "I've tried talking to her a few times but she isn't budging on these issues she is talking about. I mean you saw her in the arcade that day." He told me. I 'hmmmed' as he then said, "So I figured to give her time to herself while I figure out how to take care of this mess." This made me curious, "You mean the part where another girl kissed you, your reaction to it, her issues with Chibi Usa, all of them?" I asked.

He looked frustrated, "For the last time I didn't kiss Saori so I don't see how that's a huge issue." I looked at him flabbergasted. He truly didn't get it, "You really don't see it do you." He nodded to another intern as the other intern passed by, "When Usagi saw that kiss happen she wasn't having an adolescent moment of anger. She was genuinely upset with your reaction to the kiss and your attempts to act as if it meant nothing." At least that was what I had gained from Usagi during her telling us of what happened.

"Because it doesn't mean anything. I don't have feelings for Saori like that, never did. Yes, we became closer as friends, yes she has always been friendly towards me. We see each other at a few different college functions with tons of other college students there, but that's all it and we have been FRIENDS." He ground out the ending between his teeth. He seemed frustrated that he wasn't being listened too, but he was failing to realize he was so frustrated that he wasn't listening himself.

I pursed my lips and iterated, "It may have meant nothing to **you**, but it meant a great deal to **her**. You didn't see her at that group study session Mamoru - san." I wanted him to see and recognize how serious this was. "What she saw, what you said afterwards truly hurt her deeply." Now he looked like he was starting to grasp onto what I was saying. Like beforehand he may have actually been casting it aside but now…he definitely didn't look so confident in his actions of it earlier.

"Mamoru – san that day she walked out on you was within the same 24-hour span that she walked out on us." That got his attention. "She left the group?" he asked, slightly worried and stunned looking as he kept his voice low to avoid people nearby from hearing us. "She tried to talk to us about what happened, but she was cut off frequently by both Luna and Rei." A fact that bothered me and I could tell he sensed that.

"Other things were also said by them to 'excuse' your behavior, even I hold some partial blame on that by trying to break the tension, so I to am guilty of some of it. Thing is reflecting on it now…" and I couldn't believe it took this confrontation for me to see it before as I thought on it logically from Usagi's eyes and words that day before she stepped out and took her 'break' from all of us. It was clear to me now.

"I don't think it was because they felt you **hadn't** done some form of wrong, cause whether it meant something to you or not you are partially in the blame…" he went to talk but I cut him off, "BUT…because you are the only royal magical prince left in the world and are meant to be as hers from the past life." Usagi had very good points during that study session and it was just sad it took her exploding on us like that to get the message across.

He seemed curious about my words, "Listen she genuinely loves you beyond a shadow of a doubt and everyone myself included had assumed things would work out okay since we saw the future. I think you may have to. The problem is nothing is guaranteed, and even Pluto stated that herself when we went back to the present here. Just because we saw a glimpse of it when we saw the future world…" I looked around to ensure no one could over hear our conversation taking place, that wouldn't do well.

"Doesn't mean it can't change. Every decision we make in the present impacts it. This decision she's made because of how things have been going between you to and how you treated the Chibi Usa situation may have altered it completely." I had a feeling I'd put the necessary amount of fear in to his head but I needed to be sure it was the right type of fear. He needed to know that his actions have consequences.

Usagi had been right all along when it came to how he responded to Saori and even Chibi Usa, he should have handled things better and definitely differently. Apparently fear was needed to help motivate him but it needed to be the right type of fear the proper response to showcase that he truly loved and cared for her and that he would do the right thing going forward. It was the least she deserved.

"My question is are you going to fight for her because you actually love her, respect her, you genuinely want to be there for her and you two are right for each other and because it's not simply a 'meant for each other' situation, or are you going to fight for her because you want what you saw in the future." My tone came out more as an accusation now. "A family and reclaiming of your previously held destiny of becoming king? Cause I hate to break it to you but when it comes to earth, you're NOT the ONLY man."

He looked appalled and upset that I even suggested that. Good. It may have been harsh words spoken, but it was necessary to get the desired reaction. "And I state that cause right now as she's hanging out with old friend's I wouldn't doubt others have noticed your ever increasing lack of presence in her life. And how its been noticed even more since your 'break'." I could see the veins pressing against the skin in my neck from his anger.

Good. I needed a 'naked' reaction to a clinical one. Something that spoke of his true desires and one key thing to being a good doctor in the future for me was to read people and how they reacted to key words. It could definitely be helpful and in this case his response told me that he did love her, and he wanted to be genuine to her. "I **love** Usagi…" he looked at me, clear conviction in his voice and face.

His whole frame spoke of his love for her. He straightened up to his full height and towered over me. had I been lesser of a person I would have cowered down, but this just also proved too me that he felt insulted by my mere suggestion that his feelings weren't genuine. He was strong and resolute in his words and feelings regarding her. If I didn't know any better I'd say I was even seeing some of the prince coming out to talk to me.

Perhaps that is what it took. Getting him to tap into his princely self to understand the depth of which his actions had taken him. I knew Mamoru loved her, very much, but words and actions spoke different meanings at times. However right now, seeing his reaction as he did so without thinking, I truly believed him. "Usagi…Usako…" his eyes flared to life with a shade of blue that turned very dark.

As if speaking of his anger and how deeply his love for her ran. I had seen it very select few times over their time together. She however should see it more than just a few times herself, "She's my **everything**…my **world**…my **heart**…my **soul**…just…**mine**. Don't you **ever** question that again." his words while strong in the beginning telling me of how much he did truly love her and the passion in his voice that spoke of it to also conveyed the anger towards me for questioning his love towards her…his love.

Instead of getting upset about the anger directed at me for my 'doubt' since it was merely another test towards him to pass so that I could confirm to Usagi when we talked that I believed he loved her and that he just needed stuff to work out, I brushed it off like it was nothing and instead said, "Then why don't you do as she asks and fight for **her**? Not the **future **you saw with her but for **HER**!" he needed to understand that this was to earn his beloved back towards him and his current methods weren't helpful.

Not the future that came with being with her, but her herself cause that was one of the things she asked for in the end. Not to be an incubator for the next generation but to be a happy, respected, loving and loyal wife and mother. I only wished I had had more courage to speak up when she had her fitting tirade and didn't try to numb it out. I would work towards rectifying my errors in judgement though.

It wasn't too much to ask for. I just wished I had come to this realization sooner that way I could have had something more helpful to say that day. Perhaps she'd still be talking to me like before, "I'll talk to her but not right now." he said indicating to the crazy busy day it was looking like becoming. The hospital was getting crazy with new patients coming around and I couldn't blame him that now wasn't a good time.

"Okay but just remember, the less you fight and the more you let everything else get in the way of both of you NOT communicating and getting past this, is the more your showing her that she's not a priority and I hate to say it but your chances of losing her grow stronger the longer you don't listen and don't do something about everything she's been telling you and trying to tell you more. Something to think about. Oh and lastly…"

I got a step closer towards him, "Your coddling to Chibi Usa and letting her get her way around you doesn't do any ounce of help towards rectifying things with Usagi. You both love your future daughter, respectfully so, no problem or argument there, **but**…even at the arcade the way Chibi Usa talked and acted around you and against Usagi wasn't that of a future daughter." I could tell he looked uncomfortable with my suggestive words but it was the truth and he needed to hear it.

"It was the actions of someone who's romantically interested in you AND while I'm NOT saying she is…" as I saw the disgust and rebuttal coming from him, "Her actions speak that way and so do her words. And your lack of telling her how her actions could be taken were severely lacking as well and have been for a while. I hate to say this the most…" I swallow the lump in my throat from remembering Usagi's words on this.

"But Chibi Usa does act like you're **her** boyfriend, NOT Usagi's. Even though it's innocent to her, and really just there to aggravate Usagi cause she's trying to get a reaction out of her to get her down on her level, look at the reaction from everyone else and how that makes Usagi feel." He looked uncomfortable with how this had turned. Understandably so but necessary to. Chibi Usa was proving more and more lately what she felt without Usagi around just that much more of how she could be.

She was acting up even more so and without Usagi there to get into the spats with her it was much more visible than before. More apparent and it was something that needed to be addressed by _both_ of her future parents. Together as a group effort. Hell I had even left shortly after Makoto did cause I was getting uncomfortable with how she was talking and acting. Mamoru himself had fallen deep into thought and didn't notice it after the fact.

I realized shortly after leaving that I needed to make actions myself to work to rectifying this and not just to help the senshi but more so to help my dear friend who deserved the help. "It's a bit gross and can be seen as inappropriate to others. WE know the truth of everything regarding her and we know she's just doing it for a reaction, but the world doesn't." he sighed but this needed to be addressed.

I just wished I hadn't sat on this for as long as I had. I should have spoken up sooner, I just hadn't noticed till Usagi was gone how Chibi Usa acted. "And you constantly, unfortunately let her get away with it just to make her happy. You hardly ever reprimand or punish her in a manner that tells her she's truly wrong. Think about that to before you talk to Usagi." I reprimanded him as I walked away.

I knew I had just given him a bit to think about. He needed to hear it though and I needed my proof of how he felt. At least this way when she and I did talk once she had her say however long it took which at this point I didn't care if it took all night I'd be there for her I could tell her this in the end and give her some kind of hope and encouragement. Cause the way it was looking I definitely put some fear into him and know he's thinking harder on this now than he was before, it was just a shame that it took all of this to get him to think it.

Mamoru POV

As Ami left out I felt the surge of guilt and a slight sense of panic envelope me. She was right, in so many ways she was right, and I was trying to put things on the back burner cause I truly thought Usagi would just get past this and come talk to me. That she would realize that we were meant to be and I don't know…but this was not what I thought would happen. This wasn't a simple matter to get past and now I'm seeing how full of errors my previous thinking was. Then Ami voiced how long it had been and part of that chocked me.

I was so stunned by it. I hadn't even realized it had been nearly a month that I hadn't seen my beloved Usagi. Ever since that arcade episode we had where she got angry at me again for defending our future daughter and about the other parts to I hadn't seen her and now with her barely responding to my texts and calls I hadn't heard from her hardly at all in over a week which for Usagi was HIGHLY unusual.

She was usually trying to get ahold of me but now it seemed the roles were reversed and I didn't know how to respond to that. I never really had to work hard at a relationship in this life cause other than my friendship with Motoki I had never had one so for Usagi to go being the one to try all the time with me to now _I_ had to be the one to try with her, and that was a whole new ballgame for me. It bothered me that not only did I NOT know how to do this but that I might actually seriously lose what I held so dear to me.

I might not have always acted like it but I loved her so much. I loved her laugh, her smile, her carefree nature, her big warm heart, her sheer willpower to prove that some of our enemies could and were able to be saved. The fact that someone I hated that prince Diamond was someone that had done the honorable thing in the end by sacrificing himself for her. She was the type of woman that could do the near impossible.

So perhaps I had made so many assumptions about what was going to happen in the future due to what we saw that maybe I started to slack a bit. I knew this to be true, it was more or less the reason why I on some days I decided that hiding in my work here at the hospital was a better option than to face the truth. That she could do better and would leave me. I didn't want to admit to it though.

Admitting to it would mean that I had failed as her boyfriend. Admitting to it would mean that she was right on everything and that I had even failed as a father in the future. Something I vowed to never let happen. I wanted to be there for our kids. I wanted to raise several children with her. To grow old together. I wonder if this is perhaps a catalyst or worse yet the damaging results of seeing your own future.

You get comfortable, lazy…you stop working towards the relationship because you assume things will work out cause you have the living breathing proof currently staying at her parents place with her right now. I hoped that wasn't it though. I sincerely hoped it wasn't and it was something I needed to discuss with her. Have her tell me that I was wrong on that front and that I didn't mess up as badly as I think I may have.

I did truly love her, so very much, it was just…with the success against the black moon clan in the future as well as the past, and having Chibi Usa stay to work on her training and add in there my medical studies it was a lot to deal with right now and I truly thought once she had had some time to herself things would get better. I just had no idea that she had also decided to take a break from the girls.

That right there told me these issues she had broached on in my room at the party when everyone was leaving was much more serious than I had taken them for at face value and now it was coming back to haunt me. I had a huge feeling that the events of that night would be staying with us both for a while to come. I still couldn't get that look of her face out of my head. The anger that rolled off of her in waves so intensely I thought she was going to explode with her powers like Chibi Usa did whenever she was upset or scared.

Of course I had to also remember that Usagi was far more skilled with her powers than our future daughter was. She had control over them while our pink haired child wasn't just yet. She had just been that upset I feared she would. I should have said something that night but I didn't have any words. I sighed as I thought about that. That night had been bad from the get go. I had just been so upset and caught off guard that Saori had damn near jumped me and to do it in full frontal view of Usagi no less.

Then to have Usagi seconds later after CLEARLY seeing the kiss happen, demand to know what the hell was going on, then to top it all off Chibi Usa's entrance and mouth hadn't made that night any better. I didn't even WANT to host the party to begin with but Motoki's big mouth about how great my place was for it since he couldn't do it at the arcade due to active business hours I was stuck.

So when the guys started to talk about mine and Usagi's relationship I felt boxed in. I wasn't one for putting my private life on display and that's how they made me feel about it. So when Saori kissed me I was to totally thrown back. She tasted like vodka and cranberry juice and once I realized I could _taste_ her I knew I had to get her off. I honestly felt a tad violated, but the damage had been done.

I knew I shouldn't have let it happen to begin with and I wondered still to this day what the hell possessed her to do it, cause I did tell my fellow classmates that I had a girlfriend. Why was that so hard to believe? Still though I shouldn't have let her push me into the wall and dominate that whole encounter. I was trying to avoid making a scene and I made a worse one by NOT pushing her off sooner…like when she jumped into my arms.

I thought I was catching my drunk friend not catching a mouthful of her lips as she forced us both into a wall. We hadn't even spoken since that whole thing happened. She had gone home that evening while Usagi and I talked and since classes were over with we didn't even see each other at the university. Not until the next semester began. That was still over a month away. I knew I'd have to do some damage control from the explosion of that night but not this much and I was still hard pressed on what Usagi had said.

About the girls, myself and Chibi Usa. Our own future daughter. I hadn't found it fair that she was putting unnecessary blame on her for things that kids tend to do. Its why I didn't say much, I figured to let her get it out, then counter the points, get her to calm down and things would be okay again. Obviously that didn't work for this one as she was making things clear to everyone that she meant business.

Now here I have Ami coming in to tell me how bad things are getting and that I need to do some more damage control. I knew I needed to see Usagi again, try to straighten this mess out before it exploded further out of control cause clearly this wasn't a one-time 'I'm sorry' and things go back to normal. She was truly upset and I needed to fix this. I knew now that I needed to listen to her on the issues.

I could hear her out on everything and we could go through them point by point and we could work out clear and present solutions that could be used to fix everything so she would come back to us all and we could leave the negative issues behind us. So I used my lunch break that came up ten minutes later to give her a call. Mind you my lunch was closer to four which is really just an early dinner. I think it was known as the 'early bird special'.

I hadn't felt the need for food though, I wanted to get this done and over with so at least with me trying to get her to go out with me I could show her that I needed and wanted to see her and that was true. I did. I missed my girlfriend and I was truly hoping and wishing that she did just mean to 'take a break' and NOT 'break up'. I don't think my heart could handle that. She was the brightest light in my life, I couldn't lose that. I can't lose her. So with determined fingers and a janitors closet nearby I went inside and pressed her cell number.

I had bought the cheap phone for her several months ago and she paid the small bill herself with her allowance. Her parents didn't know she had it for the simple factor that it was me who got it for her. She wanted to talk to me though that didn't tie up the phone line and made her feel closer to me. I only bought it because she couldn't decide on the phone type she wanted so I made the executive decision to buy her the small flip phone.

She was so happy that day. Come to think of it I haven't seen her that happy in several long months. All of a sudden I couldn't help but wonder if maybe a glimmer of truth was ringing out from her words. Deciding to stop wondering on it I pressed the button for her number and listened to it ring. Right on the third and last ring she answered, "Mamoru." She greeted. I was both hurt and happy to hear her voice.

Hurt that my girlfriend was calling me 'Mamoru' and not her beloved nickname of 'Mamo – chan' that she had for me but also happy that she was actually taking my calls and not sending me to voicemail. She had done that a few times. This green light told me she was willing to talk so I had to make a good case for her to want to see me so that I could work my apology magic, "Usa…" I breathed.

"I wanted to talk with you…in person." I rectified knowing that we were technically talking, it took her a beat but she finally responded with, "When?" her voice sounded like she was full of trepidations but also had a tinge of hope within it to. I needed to get rid of any negativity that she thought might happen and replace it with the hope and love we shared together, "How about tomorrow?" I suggested.

I couldn't tell what she was feeling right now and something told me I should. "I can't Chibi Usa has a new class assignment and I've been assigned by my parents to take her to the museum for it after school since they don't close till six. She'll have a couple of hours to collect whatever notes she needs while there." she definitely didn't sound happy about it but also sounded like she really didn't have a choice either.

I asked without thinking since I really did want to speak with her without anyone else around, "Why can't your parents take her?" she sounded like she huffed in a bad chuckle over the phone before she said, "Because they're both busy till five and would have no time to do so and because this is my punishment for **not** dropping her off at your place even though I was unaware of that." I could hear the subtle anger in her voice.

Perhaps Chibi Usa made an error in thinking Usagi would take her but when she didn't she told her parents. It had to be a simple mistake. I can't imagine our future daughter would actually target Usagi as someone to get into trouble. No she had to have good reason. She was their flesh and blood in the future. Proof that he and Usagi were meant for one another. Living breathing proof. Her remarks at the table with Rei as Makoto left did ring in my head now but that was just a kid reacting…right?

"Maybe I could go with you guys." I suggested as a compromise, "That's a disaster in the making and for what we need to talk about we need alone time. It won't work." I deflated as she then said, "Listen I have to go now. If you really want to talk and listen to everything then you'll find a way to do it that doesn't involve an audience." She hung up before I could say anything further, not even an 'I love you'.

Plus she was actually rushing to get me off the phone. That was so unlike her especially since she was usually trying to keep me on the phone. Wanting to hear my voice and me to hers. I put the phone away and went about my rounds as I thought on it. The feelings I had thought were long since buried were resurfacing. Was this when it felt like to be on her side of the spectrum? I was starting to get back that lonely nauseating feeling I had buried years ago. It was unsettling in the pit of my gut.

The one I had before I met Usagi here in this life. The feeling that I was undeserving of love and not wanted. Had I somehow projected that or put some of that on her? She should know that I love her. _Kinda hard to believe what you don't see…_some part of me said deep down that I hadn't heard in a long time. The voice of the prince within. I blocked it out as I finished with another patient.

I'll make this right. I'll find out which museum is nearby both of their schools and go there to find them. I'll surprise them and get Usagi to talk to me as Chibi Usa takes notes. She'll be so busy with that she won't even think about anything else. Plan made in motion I finished up with some more patients and grabbed a bite to eat. I was feeling confident in how things would go tomorrow, I decided to even do an extra shift today so I could leave out early enough tomorrow to be there for her. I'm coming Usagi.


	9. museum pulls the eyes open

**SerenityxEndymion**: yeah I always wanted Ami to talk to him. she's one of the most logical leveled people and I think he respects her for her intelligence level and so he listened in more to her. plus having her be assertive and knowing how to read the cues right definitely threw him off. No worries on that front. That's comical, tiny grain of sand. Lol Rei dares to do or rather say a lot of things. To that one I will say part of her many wish it but its one of those 'for a day' types of things. She has much to pride and feels she's better than to remain wanting to be arm candy or a trophy wife. Never read that many horrible's before. lol there will be a huge convo to take place between the two felines. I don't think anyone likes her in this, I hope I haven't made her irredeemable. Lol

**Rjzero00**: yup I knew that might spark a curious bit in viewers. And no your not reading to much into it.

**Princesakarlita411**: not yet but he will trust me. 😊 wait and see. On both accounts. 😉

**E.G Alana**: yeah he needs to see it to know it BUT having it coming at him from so many different angles will help. 😉 that will be changing. Don't worry about the language. I enjoy reading your responses. Lol and yes I also made sure to put that in there for him to be told that, it was a last minute add on that worked out well. Things always get worse before they get better and you'll see.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thanks.

**kera69love**: dumb no, but unable to read normal relationship cues…yeah…when it comes to certain things. Rei has her issues and that will come to light, I haven't written it yet as there's still more write out before then.

**Jovemako**: no worries, he'll figure it out…eventually. Just give him some time. He has to work out the kinks before he moves forward. And you can be incredibly smart in one area and a complete dolt in another. (for example: Sheldon cooper in the big bang theory) but learn to recognize these traits and develop them better over time. He's still learning. Rei's making assumptions based on what she saw and not thinking anything further forward. Luna is so focused on how things 'used to be' that she's forgetting how things are and is still also thinking on how Serenity used to be. I think part of her wished that Usagi became more like Serenity when the princess was revealed but perhaps forgot that Serenity was very mischievous and sometimes ducked her responsibilities in the past to. her selective memory isn't helpful to her current situation with her charge.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: oh I'm still trying to figure out how to put that in there. You might get that sooner than later.

**Dymond313**: lol I had to laugh a little at the little bit you put in there. To cutie. Rei's stubbornness is only matched out by Usagi's.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: I don't know about that I read them and respond as best as I can to how I'm feeling about them. and definitely, they both missed each other. Usagi, Makoto and Minako were always the boy crazy ones, till Usagi got with Mamoru, but still, they have a great bond. As for Rei, sometimes people like her don't see how bad they've been till its shoved back at them and they see how badly their actions have caused others mental or emotional pain. As for her not wanting to admit that she misses Usagi, in that instance its more like she does miss her because of the brightness Usagi brought into her life but that would also mean that she has to face certain truths and she's not ready for that yet so for now she sticks to her stubbornness as its gotten her this far. That is coming up for Ami though. Yeah Mamoru had to hear the truth from her and to come to terms with it. Accept its potential no matter if he wanted to or not. And wait till you see the action that will take place on that one.

**CassieRaven**: I want to say that he heard her, he heard every word, but he didn't listen as you put it and as I've been told there's a difference between hearing and listening. He heard her, felt it was a tantrum like most of the others did but only Minako listened to her at first. Then the others began to steadily pile on. the little trip coming up will not be great for him but will be necessary for him. If I recall currently Pluto was essentially Luna P's voice she in that case she does make a scene in here later on.

**Selenity** **Hime** **13**: they treat well the ones they feel are doing the right things, and by right things I say the things they would do or approve of. And the truth being rubbed in Mamoru's face made me think of a random movie scene of a bad guy getting a soiled baby diaper rubbed in his face. Lol I don't know why just did. Lol he will get a dose of the medicine though. I hope the punishment that I have put in place in the future chapters is sufficient. And no problem.

**Jaguarsolaris**: you will see a bit of that coming up a bit more each time. It's a slow progress. You'll have to wait and see on that one but no the outers, save for Pluto as Luna P's voice won't be joining. Haruka was the only one more stubborn than Rei I think. Her only true weaknesses were, in the series, Michiru, Hotaru and Usagi. Her love, the daughter she would help to raise and her princess whom she loves. As for the other girls their working at it.

**SerenityDeath**: when have any of his plans to make things up to Usagi been successful here so far? Lol

**No** **extra's**: does he realize it, not really. For him its all current and past is included within it. We see it, Usagi and the rest see it, but he doesn't. yet. Lol to the Luna and Rei bit. That will be coming up soon. Writing her out is a little bit harder cause I'm not a fan of being in her POV BUT at the same time its necessary to the storyline to see how she thinks, acts and feels. One would think that.

**AimlesslyGera**: maybe…you'll see soon enough.

**karseneau1**: oh he's getting there.

**OnePersonManyFandoms**: thank you, and he will, very soon. You might possibly see that, and as for Diamond and Seiya, depending on the anime he did save Usagi from him but in the manga your right. He went after Chibi Usa to save her in the manga. Usagi wandered the halls I the manga and found Sapphire near the dark crystal right before he tried to kill her. so yeah. He handled vey little of that interaction. Seiya yeah he was gone for like ALL of it. There will be no cliff throwing BUT there might be some 'scratching' happening so stay tuned. Luna for her part will be getting checked soon and Rei, its one of those deep down she knows but has also kinda forgotten why, and that wont be lasting long.

**Mysticgrnbutterfly**: yeah she really doesn't know everything going on and is blowing her feelings on things out of proportion. That will get discussed more so when they talk. while I agree with on Rei's powers being in service to the moon since they are they are also bound to Rei as part of her home planet. Luna's giving of the Mars Pen just activated her full use of them. she was already doing fire readings and had that psychic clairvoyance, before the senshi were even formed. She's wrong for what she thinks definitely but she will hear more later on. the powers thing…I'm still debating on it but only cause you have me really tempted to and it wasn't in the original storyline I had. But yes that's queen B to her. and sadly yes for Luna, for now. her being stuck on the past or what she remembers of the past are two separate things and she will learn that. and yes your right she's going about it all wrong but deep down she does care. They all do its just, they've all been taking left turns and now only a few of them are making right ones…so to speak. The nightmare for Luna is tempting to. as for Mamoru, you can be really book smart but incredibly dense I other areas. And I had Ami bring it up on the Chibi Usa thing cause while she's book smart to, she sees these interactions and now that Usagi's gone she sees them way more and is more socially smart than he is. He's been anti-social for longer than her AND she's been with the girls now long enough to pick up on the social cues more easily. Mamoru not so much. And yup, he's going to be getting 'challenged' a bit more to come. I'm actually working on Motoki's part right now. 😊

**lopezsheila787**: yup.

**DixonLover87**: metaphorically speaking…yes. Eyes much wider open yes. Perhaps even a jaw dropping if you will.

**setokayba2n**: yup that and more is coming. The Chibi Usa answers won't be for a minute but they will be coming.

**Chrissymoon101**: thank you and I try to write the way I'd feel if I was in her shoes. That's why it gets tough to write in both Chibi Usa and Rei's shoes cause that's not even close to my own personality. But it is a challenge that I accept. I'm trying to configure that still but thanks so much.

**NikkiBC**: yeah they missed each other. Rei is being pissy cause she's seeing how life is like WITHOUT Usagi and its ego and pride that's helping her stubbornness keep going. Luna is egging her on without realizing it. And no for this spoiler there is no enemy that is doing it. Nor is it Chibi Usa…or is it… lol oh he's getting it alright. He just needs some more pounding and he's getting that real soon. And yes Usagi is more powerful and has more control but they see only past actions for the moment, that is changing. Sometimes for him in this case he's so stubborn in thinking he can get what he wants to get done he doesn't see the harm it MIGHT cause or the trouble he's about to encounter. And I'm writing the scare in a bit here myself. I'll have to get into Chibi Usa's POV to really drive it home then show the real shocking twist afterwards. Sorry no outers.

**Yin - Yang M**: yeah Ami pulled it out a bit but she only 'pulled it from the wedged placement' its still nestled in there. Lol and on the future insights, you have no idea. I honestly can't wait to see what you all think of this one coming up. Luna living with Rei would work but then Usagi would have to explain that to her parents and Chibi Usa also might say something.

**Tequilacandy**: that's strange. Hmmm. But yeah funny. Lol for Rei on the assault thing, other than what I mentioned to the other reviewer, I think it's also in part due to her not taking Usagi seriously and perhaps thinking Usagi 'blew it out of proportion'. Granted we know she didn't but no one but Usagi and Diamond were there during that particular event nor did anyone seem to question Usagi about what happened afterwards. It to was in the anime swept under the rug. In this when used in reference, Rei is seeing it as 'its probably not as big of a deal as she was making it out to be' and thinking it was a 'croc tear' moment for her. not excusing Rei here but giving way to reason of where her thinking also is. You have a point on the power's thing. Thank you for the Rei bit, she is a complex person to write on the part of. She's feisty, stubborn, a bit arrogant, smart but also hot tempered among others. And yes in her own odd ball, crumbling way, Luna does care. They all do. the image you present of how Luna acts is pretty spot on. lol there is a growing moment for everyone.

**Guest (1)**: he's just wrapped in his own head for the moment. And Chibi Usa is years 900 but her mentality is still that of 9 years old. Yes she does but she doesn't realize it. It doesn't excuse her, but it gives her a slightly more understanding. She does it to Usagi to irritate her but sometimes as you've seen it, but sometimes in those cases she does it so often she doesn't realize she does it without Usagi around. She's fallen into a routine of doing it to irritate her but now does it even without her around without realizing it cause she's been doing it for so long. She's simply used to it and cause no one corrected her on it, other than Usagi, she continues to do it. But yes, she does have unhealthy daddy issues that need to be resolved. And Mamoru does feed it, but he didn't/doesn't know the depth of how bad it is. He will though. While Luna won't be going back she will learn things soon enough. Though the past 'mini me' bit, I think for her she Usagi looks so much like her past mother and hardly like her current mother she has this 'she should be more like the mother she looks like' thing. She just isn't though. I think Luna's memories are screwed up a bit and THIS is her perception and she's going with it like its law. I think Queen Serenity was very much like Usagi but just matured and Luna perhaps has no memory of this and just remembers her so called perfect perception of her. as for the rei thing, I'm currently revamping and altering how to touch up on so many of the bases that it might actually be a chapter all its own cause its SO much to put it. And yes Ami and Rei will have a 'chat'.

**OrientalDanceGirl**: Mamoru isn't thinking straight. They will talk with Chibi Usa don't worry. And it won't be just Usagi.

**Guest (2)**: idiot plan will not go well at all but its something to see.

28 reviews, wow sweet! Coming up now will be an interesting perspective and might make you all hate other characters but give credit I think to others. Please read and review and let me know what you all think!

Breaking point ch.9

Mamoru POV

It took me all of thirty minutes to figure out which museum Usagi was taking Chibi Usa to as there were a few nearby each school. After calling them to see which one was doing field trips and excluding other schools from it especially on the specified day Usagi gave me I figured out which one it was. Though some part of me deep down was oddly peeved that I figured that out but not that my girlfriend was angry at me and had been for a while.

I excused it as a different skill set and moved on from the thought process. I went there in my jeans with a jacket over my t shirt as I went into the museum. Recalling when both of the girls got out of school, I calculated that if I was there at 3pm I'd be there earlier than them. Low and behold though I was shocked to find them already there. Amongst all the beautiful pieces that were in the museum to begin with.

Chibi Usa and Usagi respectively were in their school uniforms still as Chibi Usa was chatting animatedly. As I was just seeing their back's I knew they didn't see me just yet. I couldn't help the slight admiration as I checked out Usagi's backside in her uniform. She always managed to physically capture my attention even at the party she came to I just had a hard time letting others see how she affected me.

I felt like with her around what I was feeling for her was on display. That people could see my thoughts through my body language and would disapprove of how I reacted if I looked for too long in the presence of others and I held a mixture of trepidation and excitement. I knew my problem was the fact that my anxiety won out a lot, but Usagi had been presumably okay with it and let it go.

Perhaps I was mistaken and let my anxiety control to much of that aspect of my life and needed to rectify it before too long. I realized belatedly that I got caught staring at her rear for too long and berated myself for it as I was in a public setting. I didn't like being a PDA type of person nor did I like it when I was caught looking even if she was my girlfriend. The prince within me didn't care I could feel that much but I did.

The anxiety of it made me uncomfortable and I felt like the worlds eyes were on me even if NO ONE was looking I still felt that way. Usagi was opposite, she held this 'I don't care what the world thinks of me' attitude going on cause as she viewed it 'people are going to think whatever they want to think about you. You can't control it and in the end you don't want to control it, so why bother trying? Just be your natural self and be the best you, you can be'.

I sometimes wished I had her courage to be that true to herself but my previous experiences when I was in the orphanage prevented that. If you were yourself there, you weren't picked for a family. You simply grew to age in the orphanage or if you were lucky, like me once you hit that certain age point you had a lawyer come tell you, you had a family that left you a trust fund that would be fully available to you once you hit 21.

At 18 where I was at I only had access to enough to live where I did and go to university. I still picked up the part time jobs to get by while I did my residency. So there was in my minds eye no time to be my true self. Even if a deep part of me told me my truest self was released when we were with Usagi. That she made me whole. I shook my head of these wayward thoughts and walked a few more feet up to them.

That's when I heard the conversation taking place that had me stunned and rooted in my spot in a shocked and stupefied manner. Not because I didn't understand the conversation taking place, far from it but to know how our future daughter was talking to Usagi when we weren't around to hear her. It wasn't right and had had me frowning in reflection of how long this had been going on for and that she got away with it. "I still don't know why **you're** here. Why couldn't Mamo – chan come instead?" Chibi Usa said then asked.

Her tone edged with a snotty attitude that I would normally reserve for 'mean kids' back at the orphanage. I pushed those bad memories away and focused on their conversation before me presently. However the snotty tone was laced in her voice. _Did Usagi provoke her?_ I wondered before another part of me rationalized_…provoked or not that's just rude_. It sounded suspiciously like the past royal version of me.

Almost like one part of me was trying to justify our daughter and the other was defending Usagi in the becoming heated exchange. "Because mother and father ordered I do this as punishment since I didn't take you to Mamoru's that day for your other trip that I was **unaware** of." Usagi stated back with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. While looking down at our pink haired daughter, as if looking for a response.

I saw Chibi Usa look up at her, a glint of mirth in her eyes before she adopted a coy innocent look and said, "You and Mamo – chan talk all the time, if you didn't remember then that's **your** fault not mine." that's when I saw Usagi's head incline downwards, "Oh I remember and that definitely was **not** ever a conversation…and we don't talk all the time." I barely heard her say as I then heard Chibi Usa remark, "So **you** were messing up your relationship with him even before that stupid party. Typical." She berated Usagi.

I was stunned it so much all at once even for just a few words spoken. First off Usagi calling me 'Mamoru' and NOT Mamo – chan like she used to while Chibi Usa still did rang odd and not right in my head. It sounded more formal than usual and after everything we'd been through formal was NOT Usagi and I. It's like we weren't that close anymore. I felt odd, like oil and water and didn't like it.

It was like it was leaving a bad after taste in my mouth. Like a lining of grease in my gut after eating something questionable and having that greasy leftover feeling as a reminder after the fact. Like…it began to click that I'd heard her call me that before at the party. How had I not noticed it then? I had let myself be so consumed I not only didn't notice it then but who knew for how long I hadn't noticed it.

This had me worried. I knew now that I had made a true, full blown mistake. Then there was the fact that Chibi Usa assumed Usagi could her help her with the trip to my place because 'we' talked all the time. In reflection we hadn't talked like that in to long. I wracked my brain trying to remember this little fact just as I had wracked it the night Usagi put us on a 'break'. She spewed out so much stuff that I tried to take in but ended up pushing off to the side thinking she just needed to rant.

It seems her rants were there for a good reason. Cause we hadn't talked like that in to long and the last time we made arrangements I did forget about them and booked Chibi Usa in place instead and used the party as a cheap cover up to make her happy. In retrospect letting Motoki convince me to do the party at my place was a bad idea but had its good parts. However I used it as an excuse to make the scheduling conflict up to Usagi and give her people to chat with while I blew off some steam myself.

To be honest I knew that it was a bad idea the moment she got there as she looked so yummy. I could feel myself react to seeing her but deflected it remembering the eyes on me. I let their getting hammered stares decide for me instead of being there for her and presenting her proudly as my girlfriend. Then we could have had a quiet last hour that night especially since all she seemed to want that evening was time with me and I essentially pushed her aside to avoid the looks from friends and some people that I didn't even know.

So talking with her hadn't been high on my priorities and it should have been. And lastly but even worse Chibi Usa was blaming our relationship faults solely on Usagi. No one person is ever responsible for a 'break'. Even if there's some fault with the other person both parties are at fault. I had a feeling though in this case I was the one more at fault here. The other voice in my head was not arguing and somehow part of me wished it would have.

And what made this worse was that she was making this assumption based on her own view point which wasn't much of anything. She didn't have the information needed to make that type of judgement call. Yes she only had the view point of a child but she shouldn't be making comments like that simply because she thinks it. You base your view point on the theory that you've built from evidence you've collected.

I had to ask myself…what has she gathered to conclude this blame to be on Usagi? Then to say that it was 'typical' for Usagi to mess up our relationship. That didn't actually make sense to me either. Usagi has been there for me when no one else was. She pulled me out of my slump of being an anti-social ass and even gave me four new friends that I see as not just friends but sisters to.

Point here is that Usagi has been there for me and she gave me friends and family along the way and I never would have had that without her. I had Motoki before then but I had never had sisters or females friends before, even if Rieka was a good friend I rarely saw her due to where she studied at and now I do so I was stunned and truly was wracking my brain to figure out where she got these ideas from that everything was Usagi's fault. I was beginning to see what Usagi was talking about.

It wasn't fair to blame everything on her. Previous times of even myself blaming things on her just to make Chibi Usa happy flashed through my head and I felt like cringing on recollection alone. Before I could approach them Usagi went to go get them something to eat at one of the local vendor shops nearby that was selling everything from magazines for the museum to a few over -priced sweets.

Even I balked and cringed a bit at the pricy $5 for a single muffin. Usagi grabbed the chocolate chip muffin which was admittedly big, just not $5 big, and handed it to Chibi Usa saying, "Hold this." She said and juggled for her wallet to hand the money over to the vendor. I guess in my inner musings Chibi Usa had asked for a sweet treat. However after Usagi paid for the treat Chibi Usa was gorging herself on the over-priced muffin.

"Chibi Usa that was for both of us to share. It's why I said 'hold this, not eat this'." To be fair it was reasonable of Usagi to say that as Chibi Usa had a huge bite of the muffin in her mouth, both hands on it like it belonged to her and her alone. She went to try and pull it away only for our pink haired future daughter to pull it away from her grasp. I could see it in Usagi's eyes as she looked around. It was either make a scene or let her have it, "Plus I said if you want one as asked then we were both going to share it." reasonable again.

When did Usagi get so reasonable…or was she always reasonable and we just let Chibi Usa get her way to make her happy? Guilt began to fill in along with trepidation that we really let Chibi Usa get away with a LOT. Once she had swallowed the big bite of the muffin she said, "I'm a growing kid I need this." She then pushed the rest into her mouth gobbling it all up. A very rude and selfish gesture.

The sad thing was I could actually hear Usagi's stomach growling for food from here. My girlfriends stomach only growled when she was truly hungry and my guess was she didn't have enough yen to buy a second muffin and truth be told even if she did $5 for a muffin, even that big was too much, "Besides…" Chibi Usa finally swallowed it and gave Usagi the paper wrapper that was around it to toss it away.

"You're already gaining weight you don't need anymore. If you would have eaten this, you'd have turned into a cow in no time." I saw the pursing of Usagi's lips as she restrained herself from getting into it with her at the museum as others were mulling about. It was a pretty quiet environment to be in so anything loud and boisterous would have people in all directions looking and possibly get them kicked out for disobeying the rules to begin with.

However there was something disrespectful about how she handed the paper to Usagi, like she was there to do things for her and not someone to be appreciative of for taking her there and buying the over-priced muffin to begin with and one that was to be shared no less by the two of them. This bothered me and what was worse about it was that I had a feeling this went on a lot and we never took notice of it.

How often had we ignored this behavior and given Chibi Usa the impression that this was acceptable? How often did we screw up and make Usagi pay the price for Chibi Usa's selfishness? So when she turned a bit I saw the look on our future daughters face. It caught my eye. The smirk she had on her face at getting what she wanted, not sharing and worse yet talking to Usagi like that without any remorse had me upset.

I felt a bit sick to my stomach that she spoke to Usagi in this way. This was our future daughter and she was clearly showing her lack of respect, lack of appreciation, lack of manners and how rude she could be when we weren't there. _How had we NOT seen this before?_ I questioned to myself_…or had we and we just ignored it to avoid a spectacle from our future child…_something told me it was the latter part that was right. Even if I didn't _want_ to believe it, it didn't make it un-true and that burned me.

I just hated to see that look on Usagi's face as she tried to scrounge around for more yen but clearly didn't have enough to buy another muffin and worse part about that stupid treat was that the muffin was the cheapest food item to buy in there. _Honor bar prices will gouge you anyway they can._ I thought to myself. She walked officially away from the area and alongside Chibi Usa again as she debated on which animal this time for her project.

I felt disappointed in myself as she must have in me. Actually as I thought on it she probably felt worse towards me compared to how I was feeling. I wonder how long this had been stirring within her. How long had I been neglectful of her needs in every sense of the word? The emotional and mental stress, and our physical needs, I had been ignoring all of it. I ignored them and it put distance between us.

These inner musings were crashing in on me and I was feeling remorse and anger towards myself for letting any of this happen. I ignored the needs in our relationship to appease others that saw us, to give them the appearance that we were simply still dating and NOT in a definitive physical relationship when really that aspect of our lives was for us to care about and not give a damn about someone else's opinion.

I wanted to give them the impression that we had all the time in the world. The problem was as I thought on it now, considering our jobs as defenders of the earth thinking we had all the time in the world wasn't too smart and I now I felt idiotic for making such an assumption. I had to remember that simply because we had been brought back to life a couple of times, once by Usagi's wish on her crystal for us the first one from her past life mother on the same crystal, now didn't mean that the next time wouldn't take.

Yet I had acted like all of it was no big deal in the end. What was worse it took Usagi putting us on a break of sorts and seeing how disrespectful, unappreciative and rude Chibi Usa could be towards her for me to see how bad things were. Memories began to bombard me now as things began to come together. I remembered now at the party when Usagi had gone to kiss me, but I had made sure it was just her cheek. I sighed in anger towards myself as I let the stares of those around me dictate how I treated my girlfriend.

Then I recalled going on different dates with Usagi and seeing the judgmental expressions on the faces of either Rei or that cat. Luna could be very much a nosey body and had the outlook on relationships as a grandmother or even a great grandmother would. No sex before marriage and if you're going to date have a chaperon present. It may also have been a reason why our dates got interrupted at times.

I remembered that I started to suspect why they were but shoved it aside as I saw the scrutiny of both females and didn't breathe a word. Perhaps Luna was being underhanded and sneaky to make sure she could control what happened and I was letting it happen by not speaking up which then in turn made things even worse. I wasn't putting controls or boundaries out there. I wasn't telling them to leave us alone and have some time with just Usagi.

I did nothing and let them join in. Usagi had been right about so much and as more of her words came back to hit me in the head I felt a headache coming on. I deserved it though. I deserved to be pulled away from her. Only this time it was her making the choice for me and forcing me to see what only she had been seeing and dealing with. Perhaps Minako saw it to and that was why she was still talking with her.

Now possibly Makoto to. Usagi had cut everyone out and we only had ourselves to blame. The question was would everyone see it and _want_ to change themselves just as she has changed herself over the years? I vowed to myself right then and there I would do whatever it took to show her that I could change, that I wasn't afraid to and that we needed to evolve together and that Chibi Usa needed to learn a serious lesson.

Not only in treating her right but in manners to. I was honestly ashamed at how Chibi Usa acted and how Usagi was forced to just take it. I wondered if her parents saw how badly she acted. I shook my head of that thought. If we hadn't noticed I doubted they had either. Which was a shame Usagi had been dealing with this for so long and had been treated like gum on the bottom of our own future daughter's shoes.

I had had enough of watching and listening to Chibi Usa bad mouth Usagi. It honestly made me cringe on how Usagi had to hold back from spanking her since our pink haired bundle of smirk seemed to make herself look like she was on the verge of tears and force Usagi to get her way on where to go. Usagi knew how Chibi Usa could get though. If she lost control of her emotions there was a majority ruling shot that she's lose control of her powers to and as far as I knew the silver crystal DIDN'T actually erase memories.

Contrary to popular belief it just put a block of sorts on them but they would eventually come back. Just like it did with all of us. Luna may have helped Usagi out the rest of the way but Usagi slipped into becoming her alter ego before she even got her memories back when Ann and Ail started to use Cardian's to attack people. Something told me today was NOT going to go as planned but hopefully I got something accomplished. I just couldn't believe that we didn't see how she was belittled so easily.

The worse part was it was by someone who had time and time again been _saved_ BY her. How does one have the utter gall to do that? Calling someone a cow just because they wanted the muffin for themselves when it was to be shared to begin with was just plain mean. I had a deep feeling she wasn't like this in the future. Which brought my attention to something else. It was something else Usagi had vocalized.

The expectation that she be responsible like a mother even though Chibi Usa was clearly not respecting her as such. Even Chibi Usa's own words that day in the arcade had been a bit much. I was angry with myself and the others for letting this go on. Change was definitely needed but so was recognition and acceptance that this would take a beat and not just one little sit down session, I doubted it would be that easy. If Chibi Usa was anything like her mother or myself she would be stubborn as hell.

Not to mention if Usagi didn't accept everyone back right away what would happen during a battle? Would we fall apart without her there to save the day? We worked together as a team yes but let's face it, at the end of the day it was her power attack that beat the monster majority of the time. The rest of our attacks individually while strong and definitely helped to get the enemy on the ropes and helped weaken it even, didn't hold the power that hers did.

Yes she needed help from time to time our powers added in during a huge boss fight like both Beryl and the Doom phantom, but she was the strongest of us all and not just because of her amazing powers and the fact that she didn't let the power consume or corrupt her, but because of her generous heart. Her heart saved so many people, myself included, she deserved better than us truthfully and yet we were lucky enough to get her.

I wanted to hit my head on a wall or something. _Why had NONE of this occurred to me before now?! Was I that blind? Was I that much of an idiot?_ There was so much to take in now from my own self revelations that I had to remember to keep up with them as I listened further in on Chibi Usa berating Usagi for anything she could think of it seemed. Other guests were even looking at them and giving Usagi sympathetic looks.

She merely nodded and gave them glances of 'this is only the beginning'. That had me full on tired of hearing this. Usagi deserved better than this and to NOT be able to say anything back as we both acknowledged that Chibi Usa had control issues with her powers. I was beginning to sense that she knew this and was using it to her advantage which I hated with a passion to even think it but it would make a lot of sense.

I walked up to the two as I announced myself, "Hey Usa…Chibi - " I didn't get a chance to finish my greeting as Usagi stood stoically there but Chibi Usa ran up and jumped me. I didn't hold my hands out or anything considering how I had just been feeling regarding so much, but nonetheless she came, jumped and I had no choice but to catch her as she clung to me like static cling. "My Mamo – chan!" her voice was a little too loud for me.

I looked around and felt embarrassment color my face at her innocent words but their other potential meaning as even more of their looks had now dawned on me. Thinking back on the party of what Chibi Usa said and how bad that looked for me and how I was letting her get away with talking not just to me but in that manner like that. Then Ami's words recently about how it not only looked but how I let her get away with it. I realized it could sound inappropriate at times, not so much on what she said really, but the enthusiastic way she said it.

Plus the 'he's all mine' look she'd throw and was currently throwing at Usagi…and she didn't understand how wrong it could be perceived. She did remember that I was her future father right? Or was this another way, hopefully as bad as this was, to piss off Usagi. Honestly that was the better version of the alternative gross option. I sincerely hope not. She seemed like a smart child so I would hope she was making that distinction.

I honestly thought it was just habit of her to shorten it, initially, but hearing it NOW after all the revelations and comments she made towards Usagi, coming from her with that voice that said 'he's mine not yours' was making me feel unsettled to say the least. I let Chibi Usa down as she pulled me over to the exhibit, "Usa…" I looked at her and searched for any signs of her having missed me.

While I saw plenty she also held a new calm and poise to herself that made me gulp with rising tension, "So you found us." She tells rather than asks. Her voice civil and polite. As if she were talking to someone she had only met a few times rather than the love of her life. It hurt but I knew I deserved it so I pushed forward. She was after all probably trying to avoid making a scene to as we were in a museum.

Perhaps she had a point on not wanting to talk in here. "Come here Mamo – chan." I wound up getting dragged all over by Chibi Usa she seemed more interested now in being around me than anything regarding her assignment so in an effort to talk to Usagi hoping I'd get Chibi Usa interested in just her assignment I asked her, "So what is your assignment on?" I saw the smile light up on her face and realized my error to little too late.

For the next hour I walked around and listened to her talk about what she was going to do and managed to effectively, regardless of my own attempts, cut Usagi out of the conversation and act as if she wasn't even there. It was like hearing everything and going through this opened my eyes to a whole new world of what our future daughter was like and I was stumped by it along with disappointed by it.

Usagi literally followed behind us the whole time I got dragged around. She didn't breathe a word and worse yet was I had to keep looking back just to make sure she was still _there_ cause I still wanted and needed to talk to her after Chibi Usa got what she needed. She gave a tight smile and didn't utter a syllable. Not that she could though. Chibi Usa could talk a mile a minute and was making good use of the chocolate high from the muffin from earlier.

It was over halfway through the museum we were in that on my seventh glance back to make sure she was still there that our future daughter huffed out, as if sensing the attention wasn't on her anymore, "You know baka - Usagi since you're of no help or use, why don't you just go home." I looked at her in shock as she just looked and acted like a damned spoiled brat and it was the first time I wanted to spank her.

I wasn't one for being such a disciplinarian due to my own background in it at the orphanage but some kids needed it…badly. Her snotty and uppity attitude had me look at her upset as Usagi merely said, "I'll be waiting at the front for you two to be done. I still have to take you home." And walked off, clearly avoiding the argument that would have erupted had she stood her ground with her. I avoided sounding to snappy to see if I could get through to her on her attitude since she seemed to listen to me.

Though it was also dawning on me that she should listen to Usagi to but hadn't. "Why did you say such a mean thing? That wasn't nice." I gave her the light reprimand. I still knew I had to be careful on getting her to upset. I wasn't sure how her parents in the future dealt with this but as memory serves me correctly, from all the times she'd get really scared or pissed off she lost control of her powers.

Fears of that happening had small warning bells going off in my head. However I knew I still had to talk to her about this. Plus I was curious on how she'd react to it…to me. "It's not like she's wanted or needed here. She wasn't going to be very helpful at all. You have brains and use them what does she have? A piggy stomach? Honestly you could do better." The pit in my gut deepened at the low opinion she obviously held for Usagi.

I was angry for Usagi yes but I was also angry at myself and the others, Minako aside, for letting this get to this point. I mean how many times before had I nearly lost her and now something so trivial as possible infighting over obviously being taken advantage of was going to be a potential downfall?! I almost lost her before, a few times in fact, I refused to lose her again or ever for that matter! We needed to bond this back together and fix it before an enemy came along and used the dis-connection to their advantage or worse yet…before I lost my Usagi for good.

A dark pit began to form in my gut at the prospect of losing Usagi period. No do overs, no reset buttons. Before she saw that _she_ could do better not me. I resisted the urge to lose control over my emotions and start crying. I debated for only a split second but I knew what would be worse on IF I lost her. Losing her in battle due to infight would kill me. I would die of heartache inside and never would I be able to love another.

I knew this to the depths of my soul. Cause she was my other half, she was a huge part of my soul. However if she saw that she could do better and truly left me and did, it would be a slow and painful death to see her at every opportunity and know that she was happier with someone that made her happy and DIDN'T make her want to take a 'break'…_And someone that could give her respectful kids…_A part of me amended.

She was a beautiful, innocent and wonderful butterfly that wasn't meant to be caged and yet it seemed as if we had her in a glass jar and forgot to poke the holes in the top seal. I now wondered how long she was suffering alone in her own darkness trying to just keep breathing all the while trying to give everyone hints about the problems till one day she couldn't and needed to break free.

Chibi Usa's words hit home for me as I couldn't help the more than usual tone I used with her, "She has brains Chibi Usa." My voice sounding stern and making her look at me with slight shock as I clearly threw her off, good. "She has street smarts as well as book smarts. More than even me." she did to be honest. I may have has some street smarts from childhood but once again when your limited on contact with people in an orphanage till you're a legal adult it limits you in your exposure to things.

"Usagi holds far more of an edge than people know." I told her, "She's very clever and intuitive. Innovative and smart. I've admired her several dozen times over for her actions whenever she was saving us or saving an innocent. Or saving you." Chibi Usa barely looked away on that as I looked for a reaction to my words.

"She's courageous and can make strong men and women vulnerable." I remarked thinking on Beryl when she was at her most vulnerable. Seeing me in Usagi's arms despite her own anger I could sense and see her vulnerability that even after everything she did Usagi won the battle for me. That even her wicked spell was no match for our love. Then there was Diamond, as powerful of an opponent as he'd been he'd sacrificed himself for her.

He'd actually listened to her, struck a powerful blow at Wiseman then protected her when I was still too far away to do it myself. To this day that still burned me a bit. Finding him dying in her arms had been a double edge sword for me. On one hand I was glad he was dying if not nearly already dead. On the other hand, in my opinion, considering what he had tried to do and the bit he had gotten away with, to MY girlfriend, MY love, he died far too kindly.

He shouldn't have been able to die in her hands. He should have died at the edge of my sword or saber. However Chibi Usa needed to learn this so she could see that usagi was to be respected not treated poorly. We all had that lesson to learn though. "She also has a big heart and can make anyone happy." Even some of the other enemies we've had over the years. She gives them hope and a second chance. Those that choose evil over everything she puts them out of their misery and made sure to keep innocents safe from any potential attack.

Perhaps a small history lesson was in order, "I'm not sure if you're aware of it but there are times I can remember like when Queen Beryl's obsessive love over me even after seeing me be saved by Usagi caused her to snap and let Queen Meteria to take over. She refused to accept it. I can still hear her words to this day as she sunk through that floor. She refused to let it go. Refused to accept that after everything that she'd done, that even a thousand years later I would still choose Serenity…**my** Usagi over her." I wanted Chibi Usa to hear this.

I saw her face look on for a bit almost as if she had possible heard it but just maybe not in the details she did. I saw a hint of perhaps guilt and sobering of potentially her own actions recently at it so I continued, "I'd do it for as many lifetimes after that." I saw her eyes retract a bit. I wasn't sure what was going on through her head though. It was tough to determine since she was still just a child.

As for the Doom Phantom his need to cover the universe in darkness and death and have nothing be alive made absolute zero sense. He wanted there to be no life even though he originally was a human being. He was clearly delusional, psychotic and needed to be banished as he was. Though perhaps killing him would have been a better idea. Especially with dark powers like that. Even still though other than them anyone else had been either saved or purified.

So her words that I had heard from her before were nothing more than disrespectful towards her own future mother. I saw her and looked out for a hint of remorse. However just as soon as I saw it I saw anger. I saw a hint of others emotions to and swore before she spoke that I saw jealousy in her depths as well, "Big heart ha!" she commented, "More like big clown feet or a big mouth for all that food!" she laughed at her own joke like it was the most hilarious thing to come from her mouth.

I couldn't believe it. Even after what I told her, she ignored me on it. She ignored or perhaps didn't want to listen to it. She heard me out but didn't take it in and even think to be apologetic. I wanted to berate her for her callus words in here but I also knew there was a definite risk of exposure if she got upset in any form and having her crying and sending out a magnetic blast for anyone to see was a huge no- no.

I looked around and eyed everyone warily as I didn't see Usagi in sight. So instead I lead her back towards the front and found Usagi sitting there on a bench eating a small ass baggie of nuts from another vendor that seemed to be getting a small shipment in. The nuts were $3 for the small baggie but she was eating them little by little. My guess was trying to make it feel like she was having something filling considering how small the baggie was. I saw Chibi Usa take notice of the bag and decided to distract her from it instead.

Usagi POV

This day had been a disaster from start to finish. First being recruited to take Chibi Usa out when I shouldn't have had to be forced to do it cause the brat lied again about me. Then to be her personal assistant when we got here when she treated me like a hand servant or something. I dreaded this so much so when Mamoru popped up out of nowhere I was as pleased as I was concerned about why he was here.

I could tell he wanted to talk but as I tried to tell him this was not the time or the place to try and discuss this especially with a fussy, bratty, entitled, getting ridiculously self-centered Chibi Usa within range of us both. Plus I really had no more energy in me to argue with her. Trying to discuss the muffin was bad enough and made me nearly breaking my wallet in response to her cruel responses.

So when he came in I felt a sense of peace and yet also a sense of dread. She clung to him like a second skin as he for the first time that I noticed looked uncomfortable with the gesture and with her tone of words. Perhaps there may have been hope for him yet to see how she acted and talked to us both. So I walked behind them as she talked and went on about what her school assignment was this time.

I listened to her go on and on as Mamoru I could tell was regretting asking her about it. I smiled a little bit myself as he got a taste of what he deserved even if I did wish that we could talk and I could capture his attention like I used to. It felt like a fleeting hope every time he'd look back to make sure I was still there. As if he was perhaps worried that I'd leave him to suffer alone at the hands of our future daughter's incessant chatter.

No matter what he did to me though, and no matter the situation, the only suffering he truly deserved was to know what if felt like to be in my shoes so that he could work towards fixing it and acknowledging what was wrong. I would be there for him in battle, fighting along his side no matter our personal issues, but this was a lesson he needed to learn and that was the only suffering I was letting him go through.

He needed it. So when Chibi Usa noticed his seventh turn towards me it became clear she wasn't happy to NOT be the center of attention with him. It could be with anyone but right now it was directed at me. Her silent glare was that of annoyance and if I wasn't mistaken…jealousy before she covered it up and made her get away motion and remark. It was unnecessary and before an argument could break out I let them know I'd be at the front waiting.

I wasn't going to get in trouble by leaving early without her. I learned my lesson with her, don't trust her with this stuff. She just enjoys seeing me suffer in some ways and I was sick of it. I walked back and found that the other vendor from earlier had gotten his food delivery in. It wasn't a lot but the small baggie of peanuts, not my preferred food choice but it was cheaper than the muffin and all I had left was $3. I grabbed the small baggie and nibbled on the peanuts little by little.

So when they came back around I tried to hide the baggie in time. Her selfishness with the muffin earlier was just mean and to eat that whole thing by herself in front of me like she didn't hear my own stomach growling. She knew I was hungry and did that on purpose. Her treatment of me when we weren't with my friends was steadily getting worse and I had so wished Minako could have been here but she had to do a family day with her parents who came back into town and Makoto had a martial arts class to attend.

I was stuck with the runt. So when Mamoru stopped her from running for my nuts I felt a bit of relief as he distracted her another way by getting her a muffin while I turned away and nibbled on my small treat that I was running very low on. With only a handful left and an approaching 'chibi-hunger-monster' I had to eat the rest fast. I slammed the rest into my mouth via my hand and munching on the crunchy treat as they came up to me.

"Look baka – Usagi, Mamo – chan bought me another muffin. This is the best day!" she gave him a hundred watt smile and I could now see he gave her a small glint of one but not a full one, this caused me to question what had changed. "Don't you think it's a bit mean to call her that?" he looked at her expectantly as if hoping she'd apologize. I'd be truly shocked if she did but if she did it was only because _he_ asked her to, and not because she was genuinely sorry for it. I could see the conflict in her eyes.

"It's only a joke." She defended instead. I knew I wouldn't get an apology that easily anyways, "Let's go home." I said instead of trying to pull one from her. Today was enough Chibi Usa for me. I needed a long hot bath to soak in and block out the stress today had caused. We ended up all walking back to the house. Chibi Usa grasped onto Mamoru's hand and made sure to ignore my presence as she had the moment he arrived.

_And he wonders why I told him coming would be a bad idea._ I muttered internally to myself. I knew Mamoru accepted her hand since she was a kid and I did agree it was needed for safety even though she had dealt with far more and worse than a potential car driving onto a sidewalk or something. I walked beside them both as I held onto my purse, my fingers gripping the strap as I hated how close and yet how far Mamoru and I were.

Yet that flash of Saori's lips on his even just briefly still hurt me deeply. We still hadn't discussed that in length yet and it needed to be. I took a chance and looked over at him, his eyes were already on me. I briefly wondered_…how long had he been staring at me. Especially with that slightly tortured expression._ It was as if he had so much to say but obviously couldn't in front of her and he actually appeared to miss me.

Now that we were so close though I had a feeling that maybe he could feel me now. That maybe he was open up just that crack that I needed to have him feel what I was feeling. As easy as it would be to throw everything at him, I wasn't sure he could handle it and NOT react like he was having a heart attack in the middle of the neighborhood. So instead I forced the shard of a link we had left and forced it open just enough.

I started to at first feel his own feelings. The situation he was in was making him feel so many things. Trapped for instance. I looked down and understood that one. He couldn't talk about what we needed to without the audience and we needed to be alone to talk about those facts so even though I didn't know if it was that directly it was pretty obvious after he looked down at our future daughter than looked wistfully at me.

The isolated feeling I got from him was odd. Like he felt that _he_ didn't feel he had anyone to turn to during this time which I found heavily ironic since the girls, other than Minako and Makoto had damn near pleaded his case even though I was the one that saw the kiss that happened between he and Saori and everything else. The sadness at the end though that's what threw me for a loop.

He felt an overwhelming sadness and I could only hope that it was from missing me and finally coming to some conclusions about us. I would be able to feel more but we were still to cut off to go into much more detail. So I pushed a little bit of my feelings into him. I pushed some of my struggles on to him. Not all of them obviously but a small percentage of them. I pushed in my self-doubts and worries over the last few months.

I let him feel how I had begun to feel doubt between us really being meant to be together. I saw his face look to me with increased worry and trepidation of his own now. It was obvious he'd felt the emotions and was trying to decipher them as I had already done. _Try being at my level…_I muttered internally. That's when I see him look down at Chibi Usa and frown before looking away. I wondered if he looked at her as if he was trying to remind himself that we were together and that things would be okay because _she_ was there.

I could see now that he needed something more than a few emotions to convince him on but I didn't want to bombard him even if part of me really did. We reached my parent's house in record time as Chibi Usa jumped in, ditching her shoes at the door before yelling that the museum trip was fun. Mother was already looking at me thankful that I completed my 'punishment' before nodding to Mamoru and giving us some space, guiding Chibi Usa further in to ensure we got the few moments together.

She may not have known _what_ was going on but she knew _something_ was going on and that we needed time together even if it was just a few minutes. I was thankful for them to as I had to see if Mamoru had a slightly better understanding now after today's events of how I was feeling. I see in his eyes right before mother leaves that he saying 'I love you'. His blue orbs of what seemed like magic drew me in as I gave a small smile and told him with mine back 'I love you to'. I never stopped loving him after all.

I felt the link die off again, not dead completely having done its job it needed for us to be stronger to stay open longer. It was ridiculous that this was even an issue but this was what we had become now. I stepped inside the house and blocked his entry with my form. He looked a bit stunned but respected it. In a way this was also me telling him 'you're not welcome back just yet' and I hoped he got the message.

"We need to talk." He said, his words were honest and dare I say it confident in what he was feeling so I said, "We do…but now isn't the time." he did agree before he asked, "When?" I didn't know to be honest but I did know he needed to figure out a lot of issues. "And those emotions…how long…?" he almost sounded afraid to know the answer. _He should be…_ "I'll tell you this…" I began.

I got ready to shut the door as I felt the need to take my dinner, with mother's permission, upstairs for the evening. "That's just a **taste** of how I feel. Had you actually bothered to feel for me through our link at **all** in the last several months it wouldn't be so weak." He looked down and angry at himself as he pulled a small bag out of his jacket pocket and produced a chocolate chip muffin.

The same type from the museum. I looked at him stunned and trying to figure out what this meant. _Did he see the display Chibi Usa had with me on it?! Had he seen it and NOT done anything?! Or did he simply feel sorry at seeing me only eating some peanuts when he and Chibi Usa got back?_ So many questions I had and yet when I took the pro-offered treat he merely said, "I'll text you for a meet up." before leaving. Something was definitely going on with him but I had a feeling the attempt to try to fix this was slowly but surely starting.


	10. Artemis talks to Luna & sick or faking?

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thanks.

**Princesakarlita411**: I think right now he'll be more shocked then the hurt will come in. agreed. Usagi's mother will come back into play soon.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: yes agreed, and I just got done writing out the moment of truth part which should be interesting. I managed to fit that in by the way. 😉 the rest is very true and does get mentioned later on.

**kera69love**: oh he sees now but now he has to come to terms with it. When you see how someone you loves acts around others it can be tough especially if that someone is related to you and acts the complete opposite to what you had set up in your mind of how they actually were. For Mamoru he has to come to terms with his own future daughter really is and this time there's no more denial there's only accepting and fixing. He's getting over the shock of it and getting to the next stage. As for Usagi in this, he's aware of that and must come to terms with that to so that he can fix it.

**Jovemako**: your welcome, and yeah that's exactly why I didn't have him be harsher. For the few museums I've been so you can get shushed or thrown out easily if you don't adhere to their strict rules for conduct. If Japanese museums are anything like the ones in America then they'd have rules and regulations to follow. Plus he's not her actual parent yet and is trying to find that balance of how to be the parent and simply be a guardian to her while trying to be there for Usagi.

**mtillm21**: yup, at this point he's not tempting he's got his eyes opened up and is stunned by what their showing him. he can't unsee it or deny it now. I think part of him is also upset with himself since he didn't see it before. you will see him and Motoki talking though soon. I have actually been making these longer than usual to. lol

**Mysticgrnbutterfly**: yup he got a real eye opener. And he did that so he could see it all to. he knew it was necessary. That will be discussed later on and no there is no current training being done since they all stopped hanging out together. CHibi Usa isn't seeing this just yet though. In her own little world for the moment. And yes she needs to control her own emotions better, and while she maybe 900 years old she has the mentality of a 9 year old princess who's for the most part used to a certain way of living. Totally agree though I think in this case since she needs the ball for self defense when she's not super freaked out, scared or upset, its needed. and yes he does need to learn it and he will. And yes he is getting now that Usagi can find someone 'better' and is accepting this and not liking it. While I do understand the Rei issue, in this case while Rei may actively in her civilian form be a bitch to Usagi when it comes to battle time she does put the safety of the senshi and other civilians ahead of her personal issues, for the most part. She waits till AFTER the battle to get into the petty squabbles.

**Jem**: I honestly don't think anyone like anime Chibi Usa. Lol it does get brought up several times throughout for those to notate it to different characters on the different levels within this. Its an issue that needs to be addressed so it gets brought up to the right people that way it can get handled. While that part was a tad funny I'm not sure holding off on conception would guarantee she still isn't born. Lol she could just have a later birthday. Lol but no I would be very cautious about a child with her mental and emotional state having control of a powerful crystal such as the one that is to be handed down to her. as for her tantrums and the girls and Mamoru, they have been failing to differentiate her truly being upset to her tantrums since they think they know her but don't truly know her. their only getting to know a version of her. they don't know how she acts in the future. In fact in the future in the manga when she introduced herself she even curtseyed and bowed slightly as a princess would do in a royal fashion that showed her upbringing and how she was taught and trained to do so. In this one she was being trained in the future which I do go into more detail in different areas, she just chooses to not use any of this training here in the past as its not enforced cause the girls and Mamoru don't know what she's been trained in. so they don't know her as well as they think they do, she knows this and uses this to her advantage. As for telling her parents, I don't know if they'd believe him. perhaps her mother might but remember Usagi's father barely tolerates him around since he feels Usagi is to young to date and would more than likely not take his word for it. His word isn't that strong around them. otherwise I would have definitely put that in there. And I plan to finish where others didn't cause this to write out is cathartic for me to. I've longed to read something like this myself so if I can only write it so be it. 😊 almost forgot about that part calling him 'Endymion'. While this was mostly put in place to be an antagonistic thing towards Usagi since she and Rei were friendlier by then, and because it was/is a strange fetish to some people, a disturbing one at that, on this end of things, I think Wiseman twisted her visions and her wants into a more disturbing force and meshed them in her mind's eye together. remember she was and still is only 9, and while she may be 900 her mentality is still only 9. She's weaker minded than both of her parents and definitely takes after her father in certain areas. He was brain washed to a few times over by Beryl with Metalia's energy. Wiseman knew what he was doing when he took her. he didn't go after Usagi cause she was to strong willed. He went after Chibi Usa cause she was weak minded and he knew he could twist her memories into something sinister and disturbing. She knew the different beforehand, just chose to irritate Usagi with it as she still does but the complex was something I believe that was twisted in there and because it was never truly addressed she didn't think anything of it. Not giving it validation or anything but a potential of where I think it was coming from. Issues can mount over time if not addressed. These weren't. as for what people are saying, no she will never be anything near of what her mother is. Usagi is her own unique woman who brought a group of girls together that otherwise might never have met or stayed together if it weren't for her. she has a loving and kind heart and softens the most hardened of hearts. I think Chibi Usa sees this but is jealous of it because she doesn't possess the skill level Usagi does. Usagi is stronger for all that she's gone through in two separate lifetimes, we can't say the same for her daughter. Its why its Sailor Moon. In the end it would never be Sailor Chibi Moon who people call out for help. Sailor Moon is, without being cliched 'the one, the only' and deep down Chibi Usa knows it. whew rant done! Sorry. Lol

**Jaguarsolaris**: yup she's that all right and more. I wouldn't even know how to make that happen. Lol he wasn't even originally born anywhere near that time frame as he came from the future to begin with. the prince will be making a few more appearances.

**phillynz**: I have a strange feeling that if I did a poll for that it would be everyone wanting to do that. lol

**Guest** **(1)**: well the scare is coming up soon and I managed to fit an extra scare into it to really drive it home for her to.

**OrientalDanceGirl**: in this case he sees what's wrong and yes for the moment he feels things can still be fixed but that feeling wont last forever. And don't apologize for your opinion, she is for the most part. She's only ever decent in the manga and in here, even the simplest thigs I have her do make her out to be more hated than the villain's. Weird right? Lol and I get you, trust me I just got done with a few scenes on that and the fear is definitely there. I'm just working to drive it home now. as for distancing herself from her family, she has already begun to do so but Chibi Usa has now noticed and taken action as you see soon enough.

**karseneau1**: oh he does and thanks.

**AimlesslyGera**: yup and lol sorry but that was entertaining to read. Lol

**SerenityDeath**: yes still a ways to go but improvement is being made.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: yup the time has come. and to be honest I don't think they even really know HOW to punish her. other than Usagi who I'm sure has done it to Shingo when he was young and bad, I don't think the other girls know how to physically reprimand a child. Their all single children themselves. Usagi's the only one with a sibling and has seen first hand how a child gets a spanking and has probably been spanked before. I honestly can't see Ami doing it, nor Makoto…or even Minako. Rei yeah a little. I see them as more the type that would give more choirs as a punishment and not do an actual spanking, Rei I can see giving a spanking but only if she was that irritated with the child. Just a theory though. And yeah I debated on the cupcake since that was a last minute add on but figured to let her mull things over for a while and see how he reacted with it. and yes they will talk soon.

**setokayba2n**: that does make me wonder and think on it but Usagi really doesn't have a way to contact Pluto without gaining access to the Luna P ball and Chibi Usa wouldn't let that happen.

**NikkiBC**: not yet but he is getting there and he does want to talk but he also needs to listen as well. To a degree I agree with the first part. He wants so much to give Chibi Usa what he doesn't have he's failing to see that she already has so much and is over doing it and giving her way more than what she deserves, and yes seeing their future ruined things to a certain degree for them. he felt secure in their future to the point where he stopped trying in their relationship and that shouldn't have happened. and yes agreeing more. Hmmm…I might be able to use that. 😊 and its no problem, I do the same thing with the ones that I read, which reminds me I need to catch up on a few. Lol

**No** **extra's**: yes it's a slow process for him but he's definitely getting it and getting there, he wants to talk and get things squared away and not let it get worse. Your going to get a heaping of Luna and Artemis coming in soon and I hope I did the scene justice. And yes that will be taken into serious consideration and yes toxic people need to be dumped from the life, however sometimes those toxic people can rid themselves of the toxicity and come back to being good people to others again. and judge away and please keep reading, I love to read all the comments here. it puts a smile on my face to see these alerts. 😊

**Tequilacandy**: even if it doesn't read it now, he sees it and is getting it. its about getting past the shock of it and figuring out what to do afterwards. He does want to deny its Endymion initially, but he knows deep down it is. Its why he listens to him and accepts his words of wisdom. I think regarding removal of powers completely, Usagi can have some control and ability but NOT full ability since she doesn't have Martian blood within her. I think the most she could do was remove Rei's transformation stick temporarily and that would only be if Rei gave it to her. like a cop being asked to hand over his/her badge, so to speak. In the end Usagi wouldn't do it cause she knows the importance of the senshi having their abilities to fight and defend themselves or innocents. The Chibi Usa one will get a serious discussion, I don't want o give anything to much away but trust me it'll be good. As for Rei's bitchiness, there's a lot to go back and forth for Usagi and her talk later on, and it touches up on a LOT of topic's. as for when she dated Mamoru, they really didn't date, as they never even shared a kiss or anything like that. she made an assumption cause she's the go getter type of girl and if anything embarrassed herself in front of him a few times and used the uncomfortable pauses from him to assume they were dating since he's not good with brushing people off obviously. Plus it became obvious after a while that he only really hung out with her to see Usagi more as she Usagi was the only one who quote 'got under his skin' and 'provoked a reaction' from him that Rei never could. She never lost him cause she never had him but yes she still considered it losing him since she thought she did have him. and yes and yes, yes to everything else. I'm waiting to actually get to their confrontation and write it out, its going to be explosive.

**Guest** **(2)**: yup finally did, yes she is and yup they can be.

**Selenity** **Hime** **13**: yeah Chibi Usa isn't the great character around but she is a redeemable character in this…at least I hope I've made her into such. That sight will be seen as I'm hitting the bit on writing that part out. I was able to incorporate some more elements that bring this all full circle and make them both feel extreme panic. Not to give too much away though. I agree completely I think their mindset is 'been there done that, she should be used to it' and their not seeing the emotional side but that will be expressed a bit in this chapter.

22 reviews, very nice, glad to see how you all are liking this so far, so many emotional twists and turns in here and there' still so much to go. this might just be my longest story yet, not sure yet. Anyways let me know how you all like this one, please read and review!

Breaking point ch.10

Chibi Usa POV

I was beginning to feel down lately. Usagi wasn't around as much to harass anymore and I was started to really feel alone again. That and trying to prank Shingo had gone wrong when he got me back by putting something that smelled really bad into my body wash. Luckily I didn't actually wash with it but it was to close for comfort. That was when I realized I could definitely dish it out for pranks but I could also definitely NOT handle them.

At least when I pranked Usagi she couldn't prank me back, thanks in part to Ikuko – mama watching her more carefully, and I could enjoy getting away with it. I enjoyed that but lately she had been spending way less time at home and way MORE time at the library or even over at Minako's. I tried to go there a few times but Minako seemed pretty secretive and protective of having me near Usagi.

Not even my sad puppy dog eyes were helping me to get past her to even SEE if Usagi was inside. I didn't like it. She was reminding me of Venus in the future that would be by my mother's side and give her comfort and guidance like that of a sibling. I didn't have that so I didn't like that I was beginning to see it here and once more it was for Usagi. Not for me. Mother said one day I'd have to learn but I didn't see what the point of it was…even if I wanted it for myself. It made me angry with her.

I didn't hear from Mamo – chan as much as I used to. He didn't call in as much and that to made me feel even more lonely. I had my friends here in this time line yes and I cared about them very much but I was beginning to know what it truly felt like now to not be known as a princess and I missed the title a bit. I never thought I would but I did. My birth had been celebrated and people adored me.

Even if things didn't stay that way all I had to do was rise to the occasion and I wasn't given that chance I was sent here instead. Suddenly I wished to have my princess dress back and be at those lessons and I quickly shook my head of those thoughts. No way would I ever miss being at those tedious lessons. Usagi didn't take them and she turned into my mother, so why should I? She was loved and respected…in the future.

Here though, I got to see how she was before becoming a Queen and to see her act out and get into trouble made me feel better that it was her and not me and the fact that I was getting her into the messes just made me feel better about everything _I_ had to go through in the future and the things I couldn't do here in the past. The problem was without Usagi here I couldn't _do_ anything to her. I couldn't mess with her.

I had a strong feeling that maybe I was beginning to take the teasing too far and was driving her away from me, but she was sailor Moon she could handle anything I pushed her way. No she was just busy and was making sure she could have fun without me. This was just another way to make me suffer and be alone. She was so selfish with her actions and now she was making me miss her. Pure selfishness.

_But…_that little voice inside of my head that I seemed to have a hard time shutting down was voicing out concerns I didn't want to hear_…perhaps she just needs space…away from everyone…think about it…when was she last out on a date with Mamoru…_the voice reasoned within. I had to think about that and realized I hadn't heard her go out on a date with him in several months. _Unless you count the party._

I reasoned this with myself. So that wasn't too long – but yet again that voice, that small voice that sounded suspiciously like Puu reasoned back_…can you really count the party for a date?_ I hated to admit it but I couldn't. "Then when?" I wondered out loud while in my bedroom. There was no one around to hear me but still I felt like I needed answers. I hit the nose on my Luna P ball and asked it, "Why do I missed that baka?"

The ball light up and responded, "Who's baka?" I rolled my eyes, "Baka – Usagi. She hasn't been around too much and it's starting to bother me. Why does she have to go out and have fun without me?" I whined. The ball took a moment to respond before saying, "Usagi may need some time for herself to grow and learn as you do." The cryptic response wasn't helpful to me, "Yeah but it's no fun without her here. I can't get away with stuff as easily as before." I grumbled as the ball light up.

I swore for a second the ball seemed to arch an eye brow before resuming its speak, "Give her some time and while you do you can do as she is and grow while learning." The silent suggestion wasn't lost to me as I rolled my eyes at the device but still contemplated the words, "I'm growing every day." I responded back. "Not physically Small Lady, but to grow emotionally and learn to cope in your environment." I somehow found myself feeling more like I was being ordered to do something I didn't want to do but knew I had to do.

"I want to go home…people know who I am there." I muttered with a whimper, "Small Lady you must remember why your parents sent you back to the past to begin with. Your lessons to be learned." Puu stated through the device, "I know…but there's nothing I can learn from baka – Usagi. She's nothing like mama here." I cried, feeling like I missed my mother much more all of a sudden. I may have hated her decision to send me back but I didn't hate her.

She was there for me in so many ways, I loved mama. I just wasn't the one that she loved only anymore and that hurt. Not being the princess here coupled with so much more made the pain harder to bear and my only reprieve was my teasing nature on Usagi. Perhaps though my words were too harsh lately. Minako had never refuted me here before in the past and now she was. I even knew Makoto was upset with me for being mean to Usagi.

If Rei hadn't had backed me up I probably would have faltered and apologized but thankfully I had Rei to have my back. She knew how childish and what a crybaby Usagi was and didn't let her get away with it like the others did. She made Usagi face her mistakes and didn't let her get by. My little stunts just added fun to the mix as I got to see her get yelled at. It was a nice change of pace for once.

However, I was noticing that the girls weren't hanging out as much in a group setting as they used to. I was noticing a lot of things lately and no one seemed to want to tell me what was going on. Yet another way to exclude me, the invisible girl in the past. I grew more irritated and upset as I hit the nose on Luna P one last time and asked, "Why aren't the girls hanging out as much? No one will tell me. Is it because I'm too small?"

The ball responded, "The girls are coming to a stand point with Usagi. There is not much more I can tell you other than to learn and grow yourself." The ball stopped being lite as Puu went away I nearly threw the ball away in my frustration. "I don't need to grow that baka does!" I protested to no one in particular. That's when I heard voices down below in Usagi's room. I got curious and snuck downstairs.

My Luna P ball right by me as I heard the voices both Luna and Artemis inside. The door was shut soundly and I didn't want to risk them knowing I was listening in so used my Luna P ball as a device to listen in on their conversation while making sure I wasn't caught by Shingo running around or mama – Ikuko doing house work. Something I felt Usagi should be doing herself but it was kind of hard to get her to do extra work if she got her choirs done already and avoided getting into trouble with me.

However as I listened in the conversation that took place between the two felines really changed a lot of thoughts I had about Usagi and made me re-think so much of what I thought I knew about her already and didn't realize on what I _didn't_ know about her. It made me feel regret and other emotions I wasn't ready to feel just yet. I couldn't pull my ear away from the ball for the life of me as I tuned in.

Artemis POV

It was the first time that Luna had called me over to Usagi's home in months. Stated that we needed to talk about Usagi's antics and what harm it was causing everyone. I had a feeling I was going to have to give her a reality dose as it seemed she wasn't getting the picture from Usagi's absence as of late. She had been spending her free time between Minako's and the library when she could.

Usagi's parents even noticed her absence and she had to convince them that she was just doing more prep work for exams. At the library yes but at Minako's it was more like she was hanging out with her and Naru. The three of them enjoying girl time and it was like seeing a new side of Usagi that I had never seen before. She looked like she was joyous for the first time in months. I knew now she wasn't kidding when she said she had had friends before.

She had and they welcomed her back in despite her having been essentially ordered by Luna to keep them away to keep them safe. Usagi needed to smile more and seeing her lose some of the stress that had encompassed her lately was a relief to see. Naru was a sweet girl whom I sensed knew about Usagi's secret life but didn't ask about it. I think she knew deep down Usagi would have to lie to keep the secret and therefore didn't ask.

Call it a Mau thing but I could tell these things. It made me wonder if Luna had ever sensed this or if she ignored it in favor of avoiding any possible negative outcomes. Luna was a strategist at times but that was mostly my field. Hers was really as advisor to the Queen on the moon. Now she was supposed to be Usagi's. However, supposed to be and acting like one, were two different things. It's why Usagi had been dodging Luna whenever she could. Avoiding her and ironically Usagi and I were even bonding.

I had even taken her under my wing in a sorts and giving her helpful advice as I did with Minako, something she valued. I think she also valued my male opinion on matters as she couldn't talk to her father about certain things and went to me for guidance since her father for obvious reasons wasn't a part of our world. In our past lives I was actually friends with her father the king. He was a good and kind man and loved his daughter.

Much like her father right now, the only difference was the king knew his daughter had a special destiny and her father now wanted her to remain his little girl for as long as humanly possible. It wasn't something she favored but respected for the time being and didn't argue on. She had more important things to deal with and I agreed. Even if part of her wished she could. That much was obvious to see.

Back to the point at hand though, Usagi was starting to come around again and that sweet bubbly persona that seemed at that last group session to be buried under so many repressed emotions was finally beginning to peak out again. It was nice to see her start to smile again. It would just be a lot better of the issues that were going on that I'd been privet to hear weren't issues but were resolved situations that had been dealt with and wouldn't be repeated.

I arrived on the windowsill of her room as Luna was pacing about on her bed like the agitated feline she currently was, "Luna." I was able to gain her attention, "Artemis finally you're here, we need to resolve this Usagi nonsense once and for all." At this point I had to hold back my own emotions on the subject as she was clearly letting her personal feelings towards Usagi's decision get the best of her judgment in the situation at hand. Blaming everything solely on the blonde wasn't going to help her, it was only tearing her down.

Our princess, our future Queen…our loving Usagi. More importantly, she was a sweet, still growing young woman in our care and she deserved better for all that she did for us. For all that she did for the world. Everything that wasn't recognized. Everything that wasn't thanked for…just…everything. "I agree things need to be resolved but…" I held that carrot out for a moment to gain her utmost attention, "Not everything is **her** fault." I enunciated on certain words to emphasize what I meant.

"Oh Artemis how is it NOT all her fault?" and the tirade begins as she made herself sound tired as if she was the one put under a mountain of stress dealing with Usagi. Sometimes I wondered if Luna saw Usagi as her own child and was placing her wishes and will of want onto her since she was one, not able to be human right now and secondly perhaps wishing she did things differently herself in life.

"She's lazy, has childish temper tantrums, she's such a cry baby, how this young woman going to be a grand Queen someday baffles me! Sometimes I wonder if that was why she was **really** under that sleeping spell in the near future." I couldn't help the sideways look as she sounded over the top dramatic and accusatorily towards her. As if Usagi was going to be Queen tomorrow instead of the 30th century and held none of the right skills. "Okay for starters calm down and lets back up here." she sent me a furious near scathing look.

Had I been any lesser of a Mau I would have backed down, but I wasn't and if she thought I was going to back down after spending the time I did with Usagi and got to know her as I did she had another thing coming. I trusted Minako's judgement for a reason and now I had more reason to trust Usagi's judgement and respect her authority over Luna's even. Usage wasn't just a reincarnation of our princess, she was a soldier who fought tirelessly to save the world, and a young teenager at that.

She deserved to be treated as such and be allowed to act as such considering the burden placed on her and the rest of the girls. She just wanted compassion, respect and understanding. How was that too hard to ask for? "Artemis are you NOT hearing me?! Her rash, immature actions are tearing the senshi apart and wrecking the teamwork I worked so hard to push and build for." Luna's words came in loud and clear.

Now my jaw dropped. _She was taking credit for __**creating**__ the senshi?! __**Full**__ credit?! And __**blaming**__ Usagi for wrecking them?! NO! Just __**NO**__!_ I had had enough, just as Usagi had. It had gone on way to long and needed to be stopped. "Luna if you don't shut up for a few minutes to listen to what I have to say then I'm leaving!" her mouth was a gap in pure shock. Giving me a chance to verbalize Usagi's defense. "Excuse me?!" she snapped, her head finally wrapping around the fact that I told her to shut up.

Her anger finding a new target to hit at verbally. _Me._ I would take it though, for Usagi I would take it for my friend and my princess. She deserved to have more than just one person at her back on these issues. Minako could only do so much. Besides I had a feeling as I expressed to Minako that Luna would only listen to me since the rest of the girls were far younger than either of us and were still training.

Luna respected maturity and dignity, what she lacked however was to learn to respect those that had valid points if she didn't personally agree with them. There were a few times, rarely though, but a few when Queen Serenity had to remind her to stay I her lane so to speak. Luna respected her decision after that. That's where I came in. I had to show her the way in different lights to let her see how her words and actions affected others.

"Let me ask you something, have you talked to her yet? Gotten her side of the story?" I asked her as she looked at me as if listening to Usagi was eye roll worthy. It told me how little she was respecting Usagi's side in all of this and it was infuriating to say the least. No wonder Usagi ignored her. "And listen to her ramble on about how hard the world is? No." it was upsetting that Luna was forgetting that we were advisors to the girls, NOT their parents and certainly NOT one to give out orders.

This wasn't a battle where we saw an opening where they didn't. This was navigating life. Luna needed to learn the other side of the coin and accept it. I tried to talk again but she interrupted me, "Tough, the world is tough. Life is tough, it's why it's called life. Life isn't baking cherry pies and making balloon animals, it's hard, and it's not easy." She snarled nearly. And while she did have a point it wasn't the whole truth.

I couldn't help but tell her, "We all understand that Luna, but it's also filled with hope and love and sometimes it can be filled with pain and heartache. It's both and the girls, mostly Usagi deals with that the most." Luna scoffs, "She's a big girl, or at least she should act like it. Not throw hissy fits and act like a stupid kiss that was more than likely misinterpreted is worth throwing away the future for." I felt for Usagi on that one.

I heard her side of the story in full and Mamoru had some life lessons to learn as well. I wanted to talk to him to but not until I had talked with Luna and seen more visible improvement in Usagi. She deserved it. "Well your half right…" she glares at me, "Yes she's a big girl and aware of it, but Luna, Usagi knows about that more than anything. She's the same girl who you **first** awakened." Luna looked away from me, but I kept going.

She was going to hear this, hear me and listen to where Usagi was coming from. She would listen to it and come to her senses or else things with the senshi would be dissipating for a while to come. Usagi may have been the glue that held them together but Luna and mine's guided wisdom of old and new enemies helped out. Luna was an asset and if she didn't wise up to Usagi's pain and suffering not that Usagi's knew just yet, but she did have to power and stance to force Luna DOWN from her position.

It was her choice to make if Luna became unable to perform her job. This conversation and its results would tell me if it was necessary for me to tell Usagi of this tid-bit and it would be HER choice on whether or not to make it. NOT mine. Hers. I just hoped that the results of this would grant both Luna and Usagi a chance to renew this relationship they had. Usagi loved Luna very much, she just didn't like her right now.

"Luna do you NOT remember that she had NO formal training as a senshi in this life or the last, yet she learned on her own how to deal with it at the start from the age of fourteen with only a little bit of advice from you since you couldn't physically train her." That stopped her, she tried to rebuttal but had nothing, "Luna do you NOT see all that she has done and gone through since you've awakened her?" I could tell I was beginning to get to her.

"She took on Metalia, the very same evil that destroyed her home on the moon, who used Beryl as a conduit like host after she used the power of her love to connect with an evil Prince Endymion and saved him during an attack he made on **her** while evil…" I had a feeling Usagi never got to tell her that since she looked shocked by the information. This is what Usagi was talking about. How could she be listened to if Luna didn't even know about that hard fight Usagi went through?

Being attacked by your true love while trying to reach him under the powerful evil spell. "She then attacked Beryl in retribution, called upon her then **dead** senshi to help defeat her, died herself and was reborn from the attack without her memories by one last wish she made on the silver crystal. For them all to have a chance at a normal life. The same one her own mother wished for her." It was as if that little fact Luna forgot about as she seemed to recall the wish Queen Serenity made on the silver crystal before her own death.

"She was then given her memories back by you and wound up rescued two aliens who were stealing energy by removing the negative energies from them and their tree and giving them all a second chance at life." Again, Luna tried to talk and I gave her a second but nothing came out, "She saved Chibi Usa so many countless times that I lost track of them. Faced off against ALL of Prince Diamonds generals, one on one and had them running into the shadows if not destroyed." I watched her face as she continued to look backed into a corner.

Good this was needed. Reality was needed. "She was then kidnapped by Diamond when we went to the future and was almost sexually assaulted by him while trapped in a room with him." That definitely got her attention. "Yeah she woke up alone, her clothes changed making her wonder what happened while she was unconscious and weakened from a dose of pure dark energy he put in her so she couldn't fight back and had NO way to use her crystal since the dark crystal made it useless being so close." I saw her physically back up.

She was scrambling for a response but had none just yet so I kept going, "Plus ne I remind you that Diamond had an obsessive love towards her that border-lined between psychotic and such an extreme obsessive compulsive disorder he thought that force meant LOVE!" I think I was pushing Luna towards her own tether on this as she appeared distraught and frustrated while she came to grips with it.

Before I could continue, she shouted, "She never told me any of this! Not about anything about what he did to her. Not me nor the girls." As if that was a defense so I snapped back, "How could she when Rei was the first one to tell her to stop crying about what happened before she could even breach the subject? And you certainly never asked and as her advisor that should have been **your first** question to her!" it really should have been.

For her not to have done so after what happened, knowing they have been gone overnight to, should have told Luna she NEEDED to speak with her charge. That she NEEDED to ask her what happened. Yet she didn't. "Especially after being in the hands of the enemy who made it clear to us all that he wanted her and only **her**. The crystal for him was an added bonus! He was obsessed with **her**!" Luna looked away.

There was some definite shame on her face now. Hearing it stated like that must have been an eye opener for her, "Even if is the one in the same who gave his life for her. Did you NOT notice when he collected his dead brother that she backed away from him? That she feared he might try to take her against her will **again**. She was on the defensive in seconds." Luna continued to have no words as I continued on.

"Then by the time she reaches his mental state and has a chance to save him from the corruption of Wiseman, he fights for her against the evil being that lied to him about everything and gives his life to save her. Dying in her arms." I could tell she was taking all of this in as if this were brand new information. I knew she knew most of it but to have it spoken to her like this was more like what she needed.

She needed to see it. "She then saw her future daughter turn dark side and kiss Tuxedo Mask, and while we know Chibi Usa was under the influence of evil it doesn't take away what happened and not only borders on the ick factor big time, but also brings up the issue of how Chibi Usa views both Usagi and Mamoru with her relationship to both of them in this time which is one of the things Usagi pointed out at the last group session." Luna cringed on that one though I couldn't blame her.

Chibi Usa's actions and words were stated in a childish way yes but it didn't mean that their interpretation wasn't still within them. I held a strong feeling the child really didn't know how they could be interpreted and just enjoyed getting on Usagi's last nerve, but it didn't help matters in the slightest. Chibi Usa had very little respect for Usagi and definitely valued Mamoru and that frame of mind needed to end.

"Then working in concert with the others to defeat Wiseman and the Doom Phantom. And lastly as I've been noticing lately as I do my rounds when Minako's at school watching over the others, Usagi has been doing much better at school and yet her achievements in all of everything she's done aren't recognized by anyone, least of all you." Luna sunk her head a little bit and opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"On each of those occasions she has dealt with every emotion possible. Keeps her heart open to everyone, trying to maintain a relationship with Mamoru when he, from what I've noticed HASN'T been doing his part at all." She interjected, "The relationship isn't the most important thing to focus on." I sighed, "Luna it may not be BUT it still requires focus to keep it going." That she couldn't argue with.

None of it she could, "Luna these are things that would put the average soldier in the field through PTSD and have them talking to psychiatrist for years afterwards and yet she keeps pushing through it. You don't think that all of that can weigh on a person, a young teenage girl at that after a while?" she seemed to deflate after that. Like the world of her charge was finally coming into her focus.

"She's to become the future queen of this world someday. Not today, not tomorrow but someday in the 30th century. A long way away from now. However right now she's just Usagi. Warrior of love and justice on the side, and princess when the enemy is a lot, but she's still just Usagi. Yet she gets all this extra responsibility placed on her that NO teenager should get placed on them." Luna looked at me.

"Luna you're asking her to take on the role of being a mother but don't allow her to do what needs to be done to properly punish Chibi Usa when she gets out of line which lately is a LOT. And when she does try you or the girls get on her about it. Except for Minako and Makoto now." I amended. Luna now looked like a deflated hot air balloon and didn't seem to know what to do so I continued.

"She deserves to be listened to be heard and from what I've seen to be treated with more respect that she has been." She turned to me, "I just feel she can be a better leader. If she would just listen more to me…" she muttered. I felt my whole form twitch at her words. Her earlier words coming back to me and making me re-think on it, "Wait…" I looked at her and HOPED to hell I was wrong. "Please tell me I'm wrong…" I muttered hoping I was as she looked to me with confused and weary eyes.

"Don't tell me you're…" I backed away from her a bit, "Jealous that Usagi is a better leader because of what she's learned in life and in battle without you! Don't tell me that you thought **you** were the leader of the senshi!" her eyes went wide and for a second I saw the truth in them before she retreated, "There's just so much she could still learn." She stated instead. I had a feeling that I was right though and that made me feel ill.

"It was never you Luna…" she tried to talk but her voice seemed to have gone mute, "You helped form them. You gave them guided information as an advisor. We did." I added on, "But Usagi was always the leader. When Usagi ascends to the throne in the future it will be Minako that the leadership of the senshi falls to. Usagi then leads the senshi through Minako much like a King has his generals and their soldiers. That is the way it has always been done." I warned her as she nodded her head.

No rebuttal just a nod. "And not just because of propriety or rules, not because of regulations, but because she's an amazing young woman with a wonderful heart, incredible street smarts, book knowledge and also happens to have her heart connected to the key to the universe. She controls the crystal. Yet you and the majority of the others act as if what she feels is trivial or mundane. Is all of what I just said trivial? Mundane?" she had no words.

"Maybe next time you see me you'll have thought about what I said and will have something more than condemning words to say to her. She deserves more than what you give her. To be frank she deserves more than what any of us have given her yet she's still here. She's not running away from us. She's with those she trusts to have a healthy relationship right now cause the few people that should be giving that to her haven't given her anything."

"And Luna…" she glanced at me, the fight gone from her for now as everything was hitting home for her, "If this is how you feel is acceptable to treat Usagi I don't even want to imagine how you'd treat a child of ours in your care." She looked a tad flushed, confused and stunned at the same time. "Or do you NOT remember that we were married in our old life on the moon?" it seemed she didn't as she definitely blushed more.

"You call Usagi out for wrongdoing of what was in the past, yet you don't remember us being married. The memory may be a fickle and tricky thing but it's a bit hypocrite of you to do so when you've admitted before to not remembering everything." Before I had the chance to fully leave, she asked, "Why didn't you tell me?" I wasn't sure if she meant everything we went over or just that last part so I simply answered for the last, "You can't tell someone they love you. Usagi never told Mamoru, nor he to her. They fell in love all over again."

I could see the question in her eyes towards me, so I added on, "I do love you Luna, I do, I just don't love nor agree with your decisions right now." And with those parting words I walked away, leaping out the window and left the house. I had a feeling it would be a while before Luna, and I spoke again unless she pulled her head out of herself earlier than predicted. I did miss her, and I did love her…I was only ever thankful that Queen Serenity granted us longer life spans in the past and that it still translated into this one.

Usagi POV

It had been a great day so far. I had spent time studying with both Minako, Makoto and Naru as we all hung out together. There were no levels of animosity. No nagging, no jabbing or cutting remarks. It was just simple. It was stress free considering we were studying. We had a few laughs and guided each other along the path. Umino even dropped by to help out for a bit before Naru kissed him bye as he had cram school to get to.

I enjoyed seeing her happy. She and Umino completed each other and I was sad that I missed them getting together but at least I got to have this time with them back as my friends now. We munched on some chips as Makoto brought home made ones over, only she could make home-made potato chips. They were addictive as we snacked on them. We even talked about classes and how the teachers were.

It was literally a fun group study session. One could actually forget for a while that things weren't a hundred percent great. I watched Naru light up as Umino left out and saw her looking at him with love in her eyes before she was back to the task at hand. It bothered me less and less that Mamoru and I weren't together. Not because I didn't love him, believe me I still loved him with everything I had in me.

No far from that. If anything, his communication skills needed some serious refinement. We tried talking at the museum but that was a waste of a day. However, that evening when he gave me the muffin he seemed different to me. The way he looked at me…it was almost as if it was my Mamoru again. Not the brats overly defensive of her Mamoru but mine. When he left, I had walked back in and felt like treasuring the stupid muffin. I felt my face light up like it used to at his scraps of affection.

For a moment I almost called out to Chibi Usa to give it to her but decided against it. He seemed to be genuine when he gave it to me. Like something happened that I wasn't aware of. I still didn't know what possessed him to do it. I had tried to text it to him but no response. Only vague texts from him that he wanted to talk in private. I did agree it was needed but he was starting up classes again from the last break and I was afraid of a repeat slump, so I kept my distance physically, emotionally and mentally from him.

I would talk to him, but he had to at least be available for the talk. Mama I suspected had a feeling something was up since I rarely talked about going out with him anymore. Papa was only too happy about it but didn't say anything. His silence was golden. I was only happy I didn't get grilled by either of them. Still though that evening, after I ate, I pulled out in my room the hidden muffin and ate it with a small cup of milk.

I used the crystal to put a block on the door from Chibi Usa or Luna from entering. Just them though, I didn't want to banish the rest of the family. Thankfully neither tried to get in during that time. I had that solitude of eating that muffin while I tried to figure Mamoru's intention and role in it all out. It was going to take a hell of a lot more than a damned muffin to get back into my good graces, but, that different look to him…it had me examining it. I haven't seen him look at me like that since BEFORE Chibi Usa came here.

He struggled with his words, and not struggling to avoid defending her but struggling as if he were in the wrong about things and didn't know how to verbalize it just yet. I could be over thinking it, but I definitely saw something different in him that evening. It gave me a small amount of hope that he was finally getting the picture and wanted us to move forward in our relationship as a couple.

It would take an incredible amount of work though. I wasn't going to be won back easily not after everything we'd gone through together BUT if he was willing and was going to put in the effort to win me back then I would work with him on it. He just had a TON of work to do so he'd better be willing to do it. Something in me, something close to the link said he was and that something gave me hope for us, because I did miss him so much. I didn't miss the neglect BUT I did miss the man I love.

So, when the study session ended I had gone back home preparing myself for a lecture about coming in past curfew. We had lost track of time and let's face it, girls when their talking about any and everything and just having a good time, it flies. When I got home though there was no Spanish inquisition. I was actually met with near stony silence till I saw my mother coming down the stairs.

"Oh, good Usagi your home. I'm going to run to the market, Chibi Usa isn't feeling well. I need to get her some soup and other remedies." She began to dress up to go outside, running to go help the now sick nine-year-old. I resisted the urge to say, 'she's probably faking for attention' and simply said, "And you want me to watch her, got it." I saw her face as she said, "Be nice." Before leaving out.

I knocked off my shoes and went upstairs as I found Shingo spraying Lysol in the hallway. A true testament that he believed her to be sick to. "Probably should be careful - " I put my hand up, "Mother gave me the 411. I'll go check on her." I dropped my stuff off in my room first and then went upstairs to her room to see how she was doing. The last time she was sick it was because Wiseman got into her head and kept her trapped in her own dream world. Well nightmare realm really.

Either way I needed to make sure this wasn't an enemy issue. Even though some tiny part of me didn't think she actually was sick it wasn't impossible. Mamoru may have been Terrian and I myself Lunarian, but on earth we were still human, and humans could get sick. Plus, we had no idea what the future was like with sicknesses. Did my future self-cure it all when she woke everyone? Who knows? I didn't.

Perhaps Chibi Usa just doesn't have the right anti bodies to protect herself from the common cold. She was raised a princess after all. It would make sense that she was shielded from a lot and may not have what it takes to avoid the common cold. As I entered her room she lay on her bed, tucked under the covers as I walked up to her, "How are you feeling?" trying to figure out the symptoms. "I've got a cold you baka." She snapped. Though from the cold or from her just being her I wasn't sure.

"That's why I asked how you felt. Are there any shivers, fever, aches, pains, your stomach queasy, your head hurt?" I sat on the side of the bed just like my mother used to and checked her forehead. There was warmth but it didn't feel warm enough to be a cold or flu warmth. She batted my hand away, "Your hand is cold." She stated crankily. I sighed, "I'm just trying to figure out your symptoms for the proper medication to give you." I saw the look of worry creep into her face at the thought of taking a nasty tasting medicine.

I couldn't help but chuckle, it was identical to mine. "Relax I get it. I hate the ones that taste like grape. I can't stand anything grape flavored now because of it." she looked at me wide eyed before saying, "Really? Me neither. The cherry is okay though…" she said giving me the impression she was being genuine and civil with me for once. "Yeah cherry flavored pepto was good when I was younger but now since they changed the way the cherry is made not so much." She and I both had a small chuckle together.

This moment right here, right now, where we were just the two of us with no animosity was not bad. I didn't feel like I was being attacked by her and for once thought maybe…maybe we could have some common ground. "Why are you here? Where's Mama – Ikuko?" and it's gone. I sighed, "She went out to the grocery store get you the medicine and other things for you like soup." I answered.

"Well till Mama – Ikuko returns I want some water." Dehydration was a part of being sick, so I accepted the small request and began to leave out when she caught me at the door, "A bottled water, not from the tap, and get me some strawberry jam toast to." I gripped the door frame and said, "I'll see if you can have jam on the toast." That's when she responded with, "Forget it, I'll have Shingo do it." I looked back at her.

"He can actually handle a simple task which seems impossible for you to do." It was strange how she didn't seem very sick right now yet she was claiming it, that's when I realized something from earlier…she never did answer my question on how she was feeling so I walked back in and asked, "Are you feeling queasy?" she looked at me pensively before responding, "Not a lot." I nodded, "Cause if you are the toast might come back up." I challenged.

Something was off seconds later when she looked more agitated and like she was about to blow her top rather than irritated and sick. "I can handle toast." She ground out between her teeth. I nodded, "What about the rest of your symptoms?" I bet mother only checked her forehead and took her for her word that she wasn't feeling well. Or…I looked down at the Luna P near her and wondered if she was getting the ball to play dirty with her.

She did control the thing after all. "Can you stop badgering me baka – Usagi?! Kami – sama your unbelievable! I'm sick and your interrogating me!" that's when the hugest crocodile tears I'd ever seen came to life as Shingo pulled me out and said, "Just leave the sick one alone. It's been a long day." Then walked away. "Oh, it will be that's for sure." I held very serious suspicions now on her actually being sick, but I needed proof before I could call the little one out for her little scheme.

I knew how to spot crocodile tears pretty easily. I had a strong feeling she wasn't sick but why fake it? The evasion and response of my simple question was proof of that. After all, how hard is it to say I had a headache, or belly ache for a kid her age. Especially if you want to make sure your being given the RIGHT medication for it. I wondered if she was trying to evade school or something else.

So later on, when mother came back I had a feeling on what the true purpose of her goal was of this little 'sick' business of hers. Since mother was busy with household everything, father was at work, and Shingo was staying as a friends for a few days to avoid getting 'sick' to I was the one left to answer the kami-forsaken bell my mother had given Chibi Usa if she needed anything. I wanted to crush that bell with my bare hands. This was her goal…her endgame was simple…my sanity to her delight.


	11. sick or not sickthat is the question

**SerenityxEndymion**: yup and there will be more discussions had to. yeah I was glad that I had Artemis touch up on the issues that went on, its why I went down the path that I did. You'll have to wait and see.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: happy belated birthday.

**Rjzero00**: the Rei part will as I've now decided will be a two part bit, considering everything that needs to go down between them. there's going to be a lot of back and forthing so yeah. And yeah Usagi called her a bitch but that was more so Rei just being shocked that she was called that. she's not used to Usagi showing her backbone.

**Princesakarlita411**: yeah I'm glad with how that went to.

**Selenity** **Hime** **13**: I'm glad his talk to her was well received. I swore when I read your bell comment I heard bells for a split second. Lol and yeah Rei needs to think a lot of things through and over.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: I think in some instances Luna got ahead of herself since she did give the senshi their transformation sticks and Usagi her borach and when Usagi took charge and took the lead she forgot that she wasn't the leader she had started to assume she was. Even though she eventually named it Usagi some part of her might have felt she was since she advised the leader. By the time she had done what she did it was to late and the damage was done. I've found a way to work in a small child but it won't be Jordan…or will it. lol

**Aiyoku**: thank you so much! Yeah I'm getting to that now, its just a lot for her to go through to talk to the girls and get back to being herself again BEFORE she talks to him that way its not like she easily taking him back, things have to happen to a lot of them before things fall into place. One of those things I'm writing now and another is happening in this one coming up. and yes there will be a lemon for this one.

**Jaguarsolaris**: she's getting a swift something coming up soon. That talk will be coming up soon, its already written out.

**setokayba2n**: those may be possible ways of doing so.

**OrientalDanceGirl**: Chibi Usa isn't well liked in either, she's just more tolerable in the manga. She's pretty selfish and irritates Usagi for fun. My sister would tell me its cause she's lonely in the past and sees that Shingo does it so she feels she can get away with it to. I'm still on the fence about that. I remembered reading about Kousagi and I loved Chibi Chibi. She was so sweet and cutie. There for Usagi and was so loving. As for Rei things are going to happen down that road, its going to be longer for her but for a reason.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: that is what people tend to do when their deflecting their own faults and issues onto someone else they see as a target. They don't want to admit to or see it in themselves so they deflect it elsewhere to avoid owning their own issues. Your right it shouldn't have taken Artemis talking to her to do it but it had to be done and she now knows it. Chibi Usa and her did have a nice moment, it reminds me of a friend of mine, when we have our boding moments their special but otherwise our friendship can get to be toxic.

**Yin** **\- Yang M**: yeah it was why I put it in there like that. in the beginning since Usagi wasn't a natural leader Luna did sorta take the reigns in the beginning to act as a defacto leader before she named Usagi as it, even though Rei tried to take that position from her. she only gave it to Usagi due to Makoto's protests and seeing how Usagi was with her friend Naru. Showing her true colors as a good friend who risks her life to protects not just her friends but the innocents that were being used for evil. That as Makoto I think pointed out were the true makings of a leader.

**phillynz**: her families not totally against her but they aren't seeing the little things the pink stain is getting away with.

**No** **extra's**: agreed though the girls are all, so far that is, making their own efforts to make sure they can repair the damage that was done. Well Ami, Makoto and Minako are, Rei's not back in the fold yet but that will take its own time. Luna was the next one to talk to but that was going to be a separate as she and Artemis needed to move forward with each other to. and yes they can very well be that way, but Ami, Makoto and Minako would surely miss her and even though she's not ready to admit to it yet Rei to. I told myself that if I ever bought the rights to it I'd make the drabbles in to the anime. Lol that might end up looking pretty interesting. I did like the outers but only because in the end they respected Usagi and bowed to her as their future Queen. The Starlights were more or less just interesting to have in there during the 5th season, it was new and different. Rei they could have made her more like her manga counterpart and she would have been nicer as a character to see. Plus, she never dated Mamoru in the manga, she had trust issues with men (thanks to her father's treatment of her before and after her mother passed) that prevented that. I just wished they had ended it in the anime as they did in the manga. They left it open still and while that's okay I wished to see the manga ending instead. Just my thoughts.

**Guest** **(1)**: while the generals aren't going to make an appearance in this and no I don't believe she's old enough to live out on her own, even if she was I don't believe her father would let her till she was at least in college or in her 20's. he's always seemed like an over protective father in any version. Loving father but over protective.

**NikkiBC**: we will see though there will be fading issues happened soon. That was an interesting little segment to read. Yes I agree Artemis needed to say it, and yes its why I had HIM say it. while she values the other girls she still sees them as young girls whereas Artemis for her is her equal and she respects his opinion. Rei's will be bigger though but in a different way. And yeah I wanted to showcase Usagi just being herself again. so even she can see that she can still be a teenager while being a senshi and having a life so that she can still live. That's also why Artemis brought it up with Luna to make her see the same thing he was. And while running even for a bit won't be happening whenever she is out she is for the most part at Minako's place or now even Makoto's place for solace or simply just to be a regular teen and enjoy herself.

**Tequilacandy**: oh she has listened and it taking some time to herself to think things over. She actually does have the maturity to see her wrongdoings. But no she didn't hear about it due to all the crap that happened in the future. They went from one battle to the next. I don't think Luna truly got how badly Diamond had it for Usagi. Not until Artemis said what he said. She just saw him as an enemy, she didn't see it as 'this manipulated man has an obsessed bordering on psychotic love for my charge and may do something physical to her other than attack her since she's the enemy' and for her that's what she things as. 'He didn't want anything like that because Usagi was the enemy' but she was obviously wrong for that. gently brutal yes thank you for that I actually had tears in my own eyes on that one. you may see that. you'll see more on that front soon. As for the rest yes I will agree with you there. And yeah no I don't think they ever kissed. And yes Rei does claim this fact but its never confirmed by him and after a while he starts to duck her as he becomes more focused on the crystal to the princess, which he was unaware was Usagi at the time. I had to laugh a bit at the making Beryl and Ann proud, yeah she'd fit in with them on that one. persistent. Abd true there was no closure for her, but she was also so hard on for him that even when he was ducking her as he was pursuing the crystal and the princess, she didn't see it. those are some interesting songs.

**Guest** **(2)**: updating now.

18 reviews, nice, things are definitely going to be changing and well just read and you'll find out, please read and review!

Breaking point ch.11

Chibi Usa POV

I was stunned and beginning to feel bad. I snuck back up into my room, shut the door softly and jumped onto my bed. Hearing Artemis talk like that to Luna of all people was shocking. I always figured she would be yelling at him for stuff but he ended up reminding me of the Artemis in the future, the take charge attitude that showed the type of man he was. I rarely heard him raise his voice in the future and NEVER in the past, not to Luna anyways.

Hearing him talk to her like that and what he said made me see things to and admit to things I didn't want to admit to but now had to choice but to admit to. I knew Usagi had gone through a lot before I got back here to the past, but all of that…I didn't know that she had died more than once. That she had no training prior to fighting her first youma, not even in the past. I just assumed she had.

Mother insisted I learn to fight but now that I was thinking about it maybe that was the reason why. She didn't know how to fight and learned through actual combat and didn't want me to go through it the same way. Then my mind went to Artemis's next words, which was that she was attacked by Mamo – chan who granted was evil at the time, which I never knew that happened, but still.

I couldn't imagine having someone you love turning evil and having to fight them. And she had to do it. I doubted the strength I would have had if I had to do that. Could I do it? I wasn't sure, perhaps she was stronger than we gave her credit for all this time. Especially Rei. I did hear Venus say in the future that mother was a Queen and a leader for a damned good reason. Maybe that had something to do with it.

Then when Artemis talked about that mean and creepy Prince Diamond. I remember when I was evil myself, something I hated to remember and was still trying to block out, he never even blinked in my direction. I didn't realize it at the time since my focus on whatever Wiseman told me to do but he never wavered his focus from her. I was actually sure that he was going to turn her evil at one point but she resisted till the end.

That's when felt a bit angered at her and myself. She resisted, she was strong enough to resist but I wasn't. Even when Artemis mentioned that other phrase. It gave me a bad feeling deep in my gut that felt wrong. I'm not even a hundred percent sure what 'sexual assault' meant but my gut said it was really bad. Especially as I recalled the way Prince Diamond looked at her. I almost felt…sad and something else I couldn't put a name to.

It made me uncomfortable to even try to figure out what it meant and yet Usagi went through it, or almost did, I began to cry and I wasn't sure why. Was Usagi in more pain that she let on? I remember in the future when mother would be there for victims of groups that went through it and saw a sadness in her that I couldn't understand. I never got it myself but now maybe I knew _why_ she felt their pain.

That's when I remembered something else that I had nearly forgotten. "What did Artemis mean by PTSD? What is that?" I tried asking Luna P but she seemed stunned for words for a moment before asking, "Why is the small lady asking about this?" I was worried now if even she wasn't telling me easily so easily. What did it mean and why would Luna react as she did? There were to many questions and I needed answers.

"Cause Artemis I think said Usagi has it, or something. It was hard to tell listening in through a door." I told her, wondering if I could have gotten Luna P to record it that way I could have had her listen to it. Unfortunately I didn't think to do that and now I may have misunderstood what he said. The ball beeped a few times then said, "I think what he was telling you was something a bit different."

I looked at the ball, "Usagi has gone through a great many battles since she became a sailor senshi. She has suffered lose, physical, mental and emotional pain, just as most of the other senshi have, but hers is sometimes worse than the rest." This made me wonder, "How?" I asked her, "Because Small Lady, Sailor Moon is still human. She may be Lunarian as you are, but she's human to and feels the pain of losing someone innocent." Now I wondered how many innocents were lost to make her feel that much pain.

"How many people did she lose?" a tear fell from my eyes wondering what all else had happened to Usagi that I didn't know about. Was I somehow partially responsible for how cold she was acting lately? She was dismissing me and the girls left and right. At least from what I'd heard from Rei when I called her up. Except for Minako who she seemed to be talking to, but Minako seemed to be giving me the run around about where Usagi was a lot. In fact unless there was 'trouble' she refused to budge on where she was.

The ball dimmed for a moment then came back with, "Most of the people she lost were reborn, but not her parents from the moon kingdom. Queen Serenity wasn't reborn even though it was her wish that gave Usagi and the others a chance for a new life. Neither was the king, having past long before the war with Metallia started." This stunned me, "Wait I think Artemis mentioned Metallia. She controlled Queen Beryl?" I brought up, "Yes." This left me wondering how much Usagi had dealt with. "But she destroyed Usagi's home on the moon." I told her.

"Yes she did, and tried to do it again in this world to, but with the ghosts of the senshi, Usagi beat her back and for the people of earth saved them all by destroying the evil for good. By doing so she also gave the people that used to live on the moon peace in the afterlife. The energy took Usagi's life and only a single wish she made on it saved all of them." It made me wonder what would have happened had she NOT made that wish.

_Would I still be here? Would Chronos have interfered and saved them to restore the balance of good and evil since there was still evil out there that needed to be fought?_ Only Luna P could tell me but I had a feeling she wouldn't so I didn't ask her instead I wondered on something else, "So Usagi's saved the world a few times even from an enemy that tried to take Mamo – chan away?" Luna P beeped, "Yes."

"Usagi has gone through a great deal of stress and this is perhaps why Artemis mentioned what he did. Again why do you ask?" Luna P asked, "Cause I think I may have been too hard on her lately. I didn't think it mattered, but now I'm wondering if it really did." I didn't want to admit it was fun to. Luna P would be upset with me, "Usagi is a big girl yes and has a big heart but she isn't immune to those that are close to her hurting her feelings." I agreed and wondered what I could do to get Usagi to come around me again.

I was beginning to wish I could undo some of the things I had said purely just to get away with something or get her irate. That's when I recalled getting her into trouble with Ikuko mama and Kenji – papa. It gave me inspiration for something I could do get her to be around me again. All this new information was a lot to take in and frankly I wished I hadn't heard it as much as I'm glad I did hear it.

In the end I wanted things – no I needed things to get back to normal and Usagi acting indifferent and avoiding me wasn't normal. Her having a life outside of me and the girls whom I thought were her ONLY friends, wasn't normal. Not to me. It made me worry. She had been avoiding spending time with me and I wasn't used to people avoiding me, so I decided to do the next best thing, I pretended to get sick.

Usagi POV

It had been two days of catering to Chibi Usa being _sick_. Sick my ass. I had no way to prove this but I_ knew_ she had to be faking it. It didn't strike me at first. I only suspected it. However, having been a kid myself once and having tried and used all the tricks of the trade to avoid school I knew when something was a foot. I would have thought mother would have figured it out to considering she figured me out nearly every time I faked it.

I only scored getting away with it a few times but it turns out I ended up actually coming down with something shortly afterwards. Like justice in the form of karma or something, either way I stopped trying after a while. In this case though I had a feeling the sneaky little conniving brat was using her magical Luna P ball to her advantage in this scenario to convince my mother of her illness.

It was wrong of her to do so which was why I DIDN'T _want_ to believe it at first. Eventually I had to relent and accept it when she didn't seem to be sick whenever I was dealing with her. It was almost as if because I was connected to the crystal like her only stronger than her, that I could see past the façade she put up. I tried to tell Luna about it even but she seemed like she was too zoned out to hear me.

Though I wasn't sure why, she seemed a bit distant from me and even sounded distressed but not with me which I had to find odd. I actually thought perhaps she was taking my words into consideration for once and perhaps felt maybe a little bit bad for his dismissive treatment of me and that's why she became distant. She didn't want to face herself, in another words, or me just yet because it meant facing herself. At least that was my theory anyways.

She scuttled off so fast I couldn't hear too much from her and she didn't return either. Had it not been for Artemis confirming she was indeed alive and well I would have worried about her well -being. Either way though perhaps it was for the best. Not sure if I could put up with any negativity from Luna on top of Chibi Usa's increasing demands for my presence and what to do with it. One should not be that giddy while sick, or look devious.

One should appear sickly or at the very least be presenting symptoms of claimed sickness. She did not, so those two days became TWO LONGEST insufferable days of my life and that includes being in the Arctic cold when we battled. I hated that day so much. Even though it got us Mamoru back and won the war on the negaverse I HATE the cold with a passion and trudging through it with only a mini skirt as part of my fuku wasn't helpful.

Back to the point here though. It had been two days of catering to her every little demand no matter how minute it had been. Worst part was my room was the closest to hers so I heard her clear as day and night. My mother was so busy with doing all the choirs herself, no matter how much I volunteered to do them to get away from Chibi Usa she didn't relent. It made me wonder if she was tired of it to or if Chibi Usa put a whammy on her regarding it.

If she did that I'd be super pissed. Putting the whammy on them for understandable reasons to live here was one thing. I accepted that and let it go since she needed a place to stay and none of the other girls could have her at their place due to financial reasons and lack of parental anything for Chibi Usa or us to explain away to schools if it ever came up which thankfully it hadn't but that didn't mean it wouldn't.

After all we couldn't use that Luna P ball to do everything. Especially if Chibi Usa legit got sick, the spell she put in place would weaken along with her. That's also how I knew she wasn't legitimately sick either. When she got sick under the Wiseman's influence in her dreams, because she doesn't have full control yet to stabilize her wishes made on the Luna P ball, her power over the spell she put on my family had begun to weaken during that. It was one of the reasons why we had to save her in her dream world.

I contemplated her staying at other places at one point once I had my verbal say, and revisited the idea when she claimed sick but knew it was futile considering the options. Minako's place couldn't work due to her parents always being gone for trips living a tad bit off the money she had made from posing as sailor V in England. Not to mention Minako was in my corner now and didn't want to have her living with her.

Similar with Makoto now to, even though we loved Chibi Usa we couldn't deal with her antics or behaviors, though in her case it was also because she couldn't afford to take care of herself and a child. I didn't want to put that type of financial burden on her, Ami's mom was a single parent who worked at the hospital a lot, though Ami didn't talk about her father much at all I suspected his distance was for a reason and Rei lived with her grandfather who could be forgetful at times and may question things frequently.

It's why I was still stuck with the bratty brat from bratsville. So if she did anything beyond what she was supposed to do as a spell on my family, like doing it for a spoiled selfish reason was another and I wouldn't be having it, but yet again I had no proof. Nor could I prove it. Not without my crystal's magic interacting with the magic from her original spell. I had already tried that once and I could feel it tampering with the original spell.

As much as I was agitated with her for a LOT at the same time I wasn't a cruel person to mess the original spell up just to get even with her. I wasn't vindictive. And she was damned lucky I wasn't because I was sorely tempted to keep pushing it. Especially when she kept ringing that damned bell. I guess I had to just deal with it for now and figure it out another way. I had to be clever about it.

Shingo himself had decided to split to his friend's house for the few days to avoid getting sick himself, claiming he was now a 'germaphobe' which I think he was just using that phobia as an excuse to one, NOT have to help me with Chibi Usa being sick, two not have to help mother with the extra choirs around the house which he's done that before and thirdly he genuinely also didn't want to get sick.

Father would have helped but he was working on a new article regarding something un-senshi related which for him for the time being meant I didn't have to worry about him discovering anything that could expose us. It also pulled him into his study a LOT and left me alone to suffer at the hands of the 'chibus bratus'. There was no other words I had that could fit into just two words to reference her.

She even had a stupid bell that mother gave her and rang it so incessantly that mother told me to help her so she herself didn't get a headache from how often we were hearing it. I did want to break it though. So badly…so very, very, badly. I want to chuck it out the window and hope that it landed stuck in the tree outside to never be found again. I fantasized stomping on it by _mistake_ to crush its tiny yet very loud little form.

I even entertained, for a few moment, when she started to treat me like a damned servant towards the end of the second day, the thought of smacking the back of her head with it just enough to knock her out for a while and give me peace. It was bad of me I know but I was just that irritated by her treatment of me. Hell I entertained it to the point of raising my hand to do just that but found her glaring at me suspiciously. I quickly plastered a fake smile on my face to avoid her from figuring that one out.

I even tried to take it from her only to get the crocodile tears from her which then led mother to yell at me for taking away the bell and giving her reason to cry which ended up pulling my mother away from her own work. I had even temporarily removed the ding part of the bell when she took a nap at one point near the end of the two days. Anything to disable the little piece of cheap metal that was making me wonder if my ears were going to start bleeding.

That's how beyond angered I was. Unfortunately that was short lived as once I did that on the morning of the third day father, during the ONE time, he was away from his office helped her. I had just finally gotten some sleep in that morning and heard the bell ding again. I swore my eyes looked blood shot from the lack of sleep from her constant hounding for my attention. It was like she wanted me to make up for not being present with her as her personal punching bag the last two months and was giving it to me in SPADES.

That morning I had gone up to her room and nearly knocked the door down in my tired anger. I wasn't a morning person. Everyone knew this. Hell I told Mamoru there's only four reasons I will get out of bed. A crying infant, to which Chibi Usa WASN'T yet acted like one, getting up for work which I don't have a job yet, for school which I already do, and lastly but probably the one I preferred at the time, and wish I still had from a LOVING boyfriend…sex.

It was common knowledge to most people for the majority on the list, just not the last one, that was only for Mamoru to know, so when someone rings a bell incessantly and you can't drown it out with anything, not a pillow…or four, not even magically without risking something to the rest of the family you HAD to get up and see what the hell you could do to stop the ringing or risk killing someone.

So to see my father in there fixing it for her before smiling on his way out the door, completely unaware of how tortured I was from this I began banging my head in the door frame, wishing I had smashed it instead. Where he got the ringer part I didn't know. I thought for sure I had tossed it in the trash. Chibi Usa just looked to me with a bright smile on her face and suddenly a vision of slapping her came to mind. I shook my head of the thought.

I had to stop this madness before I lost my mind in the mess. My sanity wasn't worth this. So instead I got an idea and said, "After I wake up fully I'll see what's for breakfast and bring you up some toast unless you're feeling better." I tried to lure her out of the bed each morning with a decent breakfast and not just toast but she wouldn't relent on this sick claim she had, "Yes, I'm still feeling ill." She feigned, putting a hand to her forehead for dramatic effect. I gave her my own suspicious eyes.

She hardened hers, "Chop, chop." She said, though her voice seemed to waiver. "Yup…" I had a plan in motion now. I just needed one other person to complete this plan. The doctor of our little group, Ami. I debated on this heavily for the last day or so, wondering if I should since we had yet to have a deep conversation. Ami still needed to know so much and yet didn't. This internal debate ended on the third morning.

I called her up and asked her over to check on Chibi Usa as she was 'ill'. I made no hesitant remarks that I thought the brat was faking it but wanted to get a medical professional that I knew was good for her extensive knowledge already to come over. Ami agreed readily. I was almost nervous to have her over but was glad she did. Seeing her step through the front door hours later as it was now the weekend was comforting.

"Oh Ami – chan it's good to see you!" my mother said popping by, looking disheveled from all the house work. I could only imagine how bad I looked. "Where is everyone else?" Ami asked, noticing the vacant house. Last time she was here it was quite lively so this must be a bit noticeable to be so quiet. "My father is in his study, Shingo bailed to a friend's so it's my job to care for her." I didn't even say her name at this point as we walked up the stairs. Before we got to Chibi Usa's room Ami caught my arm.

I turned to see her concerned face, "I know we haven't had the chance to talk yet Usagi, but when you want to I am here." I smiled, "Thank you…and we will talk. Now just isn't the time. There's bigger more irritating fish to fry here." I could tell she wanted to say something but seemed to let it go and instead said, "Let's get her checked out." She marched like a trooper into Chibi Usa's room who suddenly looked worried.

"Ami – chan!" her voice suddenly waivered, "What are you doing here?" she asked, concern in her voice. Ami I noticed detected it to as she gave the brat her professional side and said, "I'm here to see which virus you have to make sure you're getting the right medication for a quick recovery." Chibi Usa's little façade was fading as Ami slowly began to check her out. Asked her which symptoms she had and how often she had them.

I never realized it before but Ami was good at interrogation technics. A small unique balance of using her professional medical side along with her bed side manner coupled with her Mercury computer for as she put it 'further' analysis, to get under the skin of others whom she believed were being dishonest. I'd seen her use a similar technic in battle so to see it being used this way was entertaining.

Especially seeing that little mini me, as bratty as she is, squirm under the microscope per say and try to keep up with the act. I could read the little vermin falter more and more under Ami's inspection of her as Ami concluded a full work up on her. Mother even came by once to see how the exam was going and hoped Ami could help since she knew her mother was a well-known doctor and Ami was already on the path towards it.

This treatment Ami was giving her though told me something very important. She was taking this seriously. Which also meant she felt as I did and was taking what I said about Chibi Usa in other respects seriously to. This gave me hope for her to listen to me about everything when the time came because right now it wasn't. So when Ami was done she came to me and said, "I ran every test known to man and even everything on my Mercury computer." I nodded as Chibi Usa fidgeted in her bed.

"She's perfectly healthy. I only found a slight disturbance in her power field. I believe she's putting a guise of appearing sickly to the rest of your family to assure them that she is in fact sick." I was stunned by that, "Wait, you mean she used the Luna P ball as that's the only means that she has, to put a glamor of sick on her to fake being ill?" I had to confirm this. "Yes, the energy signatures match perfectly." She concluded.

"So she's been faking these past few days and for what? What purpose other than to make ME miserable?" I wondered. This time I didn't hear any defense on Chibi Usa's end from Ami, I only heard, "That's something you need to ask her. However, since the Luna P is controlled by moon magic from her Luna P ball, only she can render it null." She said, "Yeah I tried to sense it with my power earlier, but it was interfering with the other spell on my family." I responded. Ami looked back at Chibi Usa before facing me.

"When you talk to Chibi Usa make sure you tap Luna P to activate it." I wondered what she was thinking to activate that ball. "Why?" I asked, "She used it to put a glamor on the family to appear sick, if you tap it to activate it, I can tap into it myself by using the Mercury computer to disable the glamor she put on. My 'future self' designed the thing for her why not have it accessible from me it in the past to that way I can 'fix' if need be?" she cleverly deducted as she held her Mercury computer out.

I was smiling now as she continued with, "You might have some access to it being her mother in the future but that's iffy at best and you need conclusive proof to gain the access." It was true, if I tried to tamper with it in view of Chibi Usa she might act out and I'd for sure get into trouble again and I couldn't risk that. by Ami doing this instead it took away the risk factor on me and still gave proof that Chibi Usa was faking.

"Ami sometimes you're the best." She smiled, "I do what I can. So go and talk to her." I'll be out here and once you move it, once it activates the signal will reach my computer. I would have done it while I was in there but I wasn't near it by the time I figured out where the energy signature was coming from. Besides being from the moon to and her future mother you might get it to respond more easily." Ami told me as I nodded and walked past her from the doorway into Chibi Usa's room.

I could tell the pink haired little smurf was trying to act like everything was okay so I made sure to bump the Luna P along my way in forcing it to activate from the force and light up. "Don't hit my toys baka - Usagi. Future Mercury made that for me for protection." I didn't say anything about it as I heard Mercury's computer making its little computing noises. That was one thing about being in battle with her for all this time, I knew the sounds that gadget made and Chibi Usa didn't, she had no idea.

"Protection yes but…you do also use it for more than just protection right?" I asked her as she seemed to be wanting to stone wall me. "I use it to help me out. Just like you used to use the Luna Pen to help you out." She retorted, "I haven't used that pen in so long. And when I did use it, it was for senshi business." Even if a few times I tried to use it for something else and it ended up becoming senshi business.

"What's your point Odango?" she huffed. That's when I heard mother coming up stairs. My head turned instinctually towards the door seeing Mercury with a thumbs up as mother came in, "How's the sick gi – oh Chibi Usa you look so much better!" she started to check on Chibi Usa herself and must have now seen what I had been seeing. The glamor was off. Ami did it. I could also now see the brat trying to hide her glare towards me.

"Good, now I can tell Shingo and he'll be back home, oh and I need your linens to so we can make sure you don't get re-infected." She began to pull away at some of the sheets, "Don't worry about that mother I'll take care of the sheets." I tell her as Chibi Usa gulped at me. Good she knew she had been caught. "Okay dear, and Ami…" mother went towards her and looked very happy.

"I don't know what you did but thank you so much. It didn't seem like any of the home remedies I was giving her were working." I felt bad for my mother now. Chibi Usa's need for attention had my mother doubting her skills that she had used on Shingo and myself as youths to treat, "Oh no it really wasn't me at all. The hard work you and Usagi did together made it happen. I was just confirming that she was well and she is. She should be back at school Monday morning, and I'd even say able to take care of herself now."

My mother smiled, "Oh Ami your too sweet, well Usagi I'll see you down stairs with the linens, and hopefully we can get them done before the end of tonight." She said as she walked away. We watched her till she was out of hearing range as I walked up to the brat's bed. My one hand on the comforter and sheet ready to act, "Listen up Chibi Usa cause I'm only saying this once." I saw her gulp…was that twice now…? That seemed to be a running theme of what to do with those that disrespected me the most now.

"I don't know what it is you hate about me so much and hopefully someday you'll own your actions for what they are before that choice gets taken from you, but to pretend to be ill just to get me back under your thumb is not going to work." I gripped the bed rail with the other hand, "You even had **my** mother doubt herself from when she used to take care of Shingo and me as kids. That's not right and I would think you knew better."

Angry and frustrated from the past few days I used my senshi strength to rip the sheets and comforter from beneath and around her. She flew back with a shocked 'ompf' and hit the pillow with probably more force than needed as even her head hit the headboard. I think she was just to shocked to even say ouch to it though. Her legs were thrown up in the air as she flipped over on the bed backwards and nearly bounced off.

Was it, bad tart of me wished she had? Once she righted herself she looked back at me stunned, "I expect more when it comes from a child of mine from the moon. Using your powers for that is selfish and irresponsible and I swear if it ever happens again, I'll send you back to my future self if I have to take a verbal tongue lashing from Pluto AND Chronos themselves! So, if I were you wouldn't test me."

I honestly expected backlash for my words. Not from Mercury considering she knew firsthand that Chibi Usa lied about being sick but from the brat herself. I expected an angry retort. Her to yell at me. Try to get me into trouble. Again. Yet I received none of that. Instead I received shock and more shocking a nod of acceptance and was that obedience? Was that the smallest amount of maturity I just saw?

I didn't want to appear lenient towards her so I gathered it all up, bundling it and hauled off without a further word towards her. Let her feel the same disappointment my mother made Shingo or myself feel whenever we'd try to get the one over on her. The guilt in them heavy and worked like a charm. We learned our lesson. Hopefully Chibi Usa would begin to learn hers as well and NOT screw with me or our family again.

Not especially my mother, her grandmother here in this life. It was disrespectful and after everything that had been done for her by my mother it was totally uncalled for. Never mind my own feelings on that one, you DON'T abuse or use my mother. Getting her to do all the extra choirs so that you can have me under your thumb is unacceptable and she needs to feel the guilt from that. I just wish I could do more to punish her.

Exposing her lie in front of Ami though was a small step in the right direction but more needed to be done. I just wasn't sure yet what that was. Ami stopped me before she left out, "Thank you for calling on me. I know things aren't fully right, right now but I want to be there for you. Just like you have for me." I nodded, "Whenever you want to talk I'm here for you." I nodded as she left out the front door.

I could hear it in her voice that she missed me. That she wanted us to talk again like we used to. I missed her to, but I also wanted to make sure that the same patterns didn't repeat. I loved all of them so much but real change had to be made with everyone involved. We all had to grow and right now this separation was a growth we all needed, even if some of them still didn't think I was right for my actions.

I felt it in my heart that I would be talking to Ami next about everything it was just a matter of when. However the one person I wanted to talk to that bothered me I couldn't was Mamoru. I missed him terribly and even though he seemed to be trying now I just hoped it was in actual effort and NOT simply him being fearful that he'd lose Chibi Usa. I wanted him to fight for me but for the right reasons.

Which then lead me to another stressful topic. I had already resisted calling and texting him a few times, despite him calling and texting me to see when we can get together. Our schedules just weren't lining up and I wasn't sure if that was on purpose or just bad timing. Instead I hung out with either Naru and Umino or Minako and Makoto, or sometimes all together. It helped to keep my mind from traveling down those roads I didn't want to travel down and allowed me to realize a few things.

One while I loved him very much yes, if he wasn't willing to work on us as he needed to then was giving him this chance really wise or was I kidding myself? I was dreading asking myself this for the past month, but being given time to address issues can also give one the chance to reflect on deeper matters to. Catering to Chibi Usa the past few days when I wasn't busy with schoolwork had forced me to see things I hadn't expected to see.

I had felt that tiredness from beforehand come back in and realized how much I hated it. I had been given the taste of freedom away from the abuse if you could call it that, and realized that I deserved better than what I was given. Mamoru was part of that as he was essentially enabling her and therefore giving in to letting this continue. We did need to talk though, but he wouldn't be next, no we had too much to get through in simply an hour or two. We needed longer than that and I think or hoped that he knew that.

Chibi Usa POV

I was never more shocked by Usagi in her none senshi form than I was right now. I sat on my now sheet-less bed and felt the effect of her words. She sounded so much like my mother scolding me right then that I didn't utter a word of complaint. I didn't act out or yell or argue back cause she was right, and I had to face it. I had gone to far by lying about all of this just to get things back to the normal that I liked.

The guilt of putting extra stress onto Ikuko – mama just so that I could get Usagi to be around me ate at me. I didn't even think about that and now I was beginning to wonder if there were other thing's I did that weren't right that I did cause I simply wanted to and didn't think them through on how they effected other people. Thinking on it took me back to what I heard Artemis talking about how the actions of everyone including myself even were affecting her.

I felt so small right then and didn't even notice when Ami left. Usagi had known that I had lied and knew I used the Luna P ball to make myself appear sick to convince Ikuko – mama that I was. Yet she didn't rat me out, she didn't tell Luna even, as far as I know. She handled me herself much like she did in the future. I knew my mother never was one to coddle me, that was usually what the nanny did whenever I was trying to act up in the future, even daddy sometimes coddled me, but she didn't.

Mother wanted me to learn and right now I felt like I had just learned a lesson and I knew I had done wrong by not just Usagi but by her family here in this time. Yes, they were my family in the future to even though I rarely got to see them due to being royal and all, but they were still my family. I hurt them unintentional as it was, but I still hurt them with my lies and that was something I couldn't gain forgiveness on without exposing what I had done. I had to live with my lies and live with what I had done.

Usagi had been mature about this and I had acted like a childish brat. I hated myself for that now, and I couldn't shift the blame to her either. I acted out and this was the result. I just wanted so badly to have things back to normal again I ignored the consequences in favor of what I wanted and stressed out both Usagi and Ikuko – mama. I had never seen Usagi that upset at me before, she was serious and disappointed in me, and I didn't like that I cared about it.

And no matter how much I wanted to push that thought away I couldn't. I couldn't avoid it. I couldn't stop it; it was there and wasn't leaving. I had done wrong and there was no one there to tell me it would be okay or that all was forgiven. There was no one there to say anything of comfort to me. What was worse was that I had a bad feeling I didn't deserve any comfort on this, not yet anyways.

I sat still on my bed before feeling the chill of the air on my skin, the parts that weren't covered by my night clothe anyways. That's when Luna came in and saw me, "Chibi Usa why are you crying?" she must have just come in and not have known what just happened. I knew I could go to her for comfort but knowing what I did I couldn't embellish this. "I did something wrong and Usagi's upset with me for it." I admitted.

"I'm sure whatever it is its not that bad." Luna tried as she jumped up on the bed to give me some of her warmth. I took in the warmth, "I lied about being sick cause I wanted to spend time with her. I caused Ikuko – mama stress because of it." Now Luna looked perplexed before saying, "While I'm sure you didn't mean any harm with it, lying is wrong and shouldn't happen unless its to protect those you love." She gave the small reprimand.

"I know…" I wiped my eyes not realizing that I had been crying, "I just got so upset and frustrated that Usagi was living a life away from me. That I couldn't have fun with her." _Or at her…_I didn't dare to voice that to Luna though. I was beginning to feel a bit ashamed of that now and guilt was starting to come in. "Maybe you two could do a day together." She tried, I only nodded in agreement.

As she hopped off the bed, I asked her, "Luna…" she turned around, "Was Artemis, right? About all of it?" she looked to me shocked not thinking I had heard it then looked in slight alarm that perhaps she was overheard by the rest of the family, "No one else but me heard it." I assured her. She deflated a bit then said, "It was all very true…" she admitted. "The stories I heard about Usagi as Sailor Moon…" I began as she looked to me.

"Weren't like that." Not the way that Artemis described them. That's when Luna looked really sad and remarked, "Chibi Usa darling, the stories of your mother in this life and in our past lives and if anything in the future, told as bedtime stories to you, been watered down to give you a hopeful look on the past when she was a senshi." I just looked at her, "So I wasn't told the full truth?" I asked her.

Luna sighed, "Your nine years old Chibi Usa…they had to be watered down, so you didn't know of the tremendous evils she fought against. That she risked her life over and over. That all of the senshi have at one point or another. She and king Endymion wanted to keep you safe. This was one of the ways they did that. They gave you hope so that you wouldn't be too fearful when things got tough." Hearing her say that in defense of Usagi had me realizing some more things about her that I wasn't ready to hear just yet.

Plus, it made me curious, "Why did Artemis yell at you?" I asked. She sighed and seemed a little upset, "Because I may have been acting against her regarding some matters that she may have a point on. I had some thinking to do on it." She admitted, "Like what?" I didn't venture any further but when I saw the slight wariness of Luna's lacking in not saying anything, I got a bit worried, "Nothing to worry about." She said.

"No, it's something what is it?" I demanded. "It's something between Usagi and Mamoru that they need to work on." This had me concerned now. I know I ragged on Usagi a LOT just to get her down n my level and get a reaction since it was so much fun, but if something was going wrong between them it needed to be fixed. "Like what?" Luna was holding out though, as if it were something I couldn't handle.

I got out of bed and went over to her, "What is it Luna?" I demanded again. She was stubborn like me though and not backing down, however it was the voice of Artemis coming from Usagi's bedroom that caught me off guard. He sounded like a mix of stoic and angered as he said, "Usagi caught Saori kissing Mamoru, and he never apologized for it. Not to mention the consistent amount of times he broke off a date to make you happy, among others."

Then he turned to Luna, "I came to see how you were handling the lying about being sick situation then overheard this." He looked to me and I saw disappointment in his eyes. "I just wanted her back." I defended automatically, "I'm sure." But his eyes told a different story, one that stated his trust in my diminished significantly and I didn't like it but couldn't argue it now either. I was seeing how upset he was even if he didn't voice it.

"And seeing how this conversation is going I think I have my answer." He turned tail and walked away as Luna, afraid to be heard by the other house occupants, didn't call out to him, but ran to him instead. My thoughts were on something else altogether though. _Mamo -chan kissed Saori and Usagi saw it…he kissed someone else…are they broken up…? Are they fighting for each other? What does this mean for me?_


	12. Usagi & Ami talk, Ami confronts Rei

**SerenityxEndymion**: yup and it won't end there either. Yeah so was I. I tried to imagine how her mother would chew her out and sometimes it's the subtle things that our parents did to us that were sometimes more effective. Kind of like, its when they go deadly silent that is when you should worry versus being yelled at type of thing. Lol and it will take more than that BUT the more that it'll take will be coming up soon. I just got done writing it out so I HOPE it garners the reaction I'm looking for. And yeah the bell stuff was everything I could think of to do to it myself. Lol

**Puffgirl1952** the 2nd: oh I don't think a little scare would be enough on this one. now I sound evil. 😊

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thanks.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: trust me I will make sure there's a bit of jealousy from the brat. I don't want to give to much away though. Yup and she's about to learn things the hard way soon enough.

**Jaguarsolaris**: of course, Chibi Usa is assuming so much and as a child she'll do that and see how far she can get but you don't mess with family and she found that out the hard way in this one.

**AimlesslyGera**: yeah sorry it has been kinda heavily her for a bit but it won't be that way for long.

**CassieRaven**: yup, yup and definitely.

**kera69love**: I don't think she's really liked by anyone to be honest. Tolerated yes. He's coming around. You'll see with Rei.

**Ladybug**: thank you, I'm actually working on her right now, well from different POV's but still. Otherwise other areas are coming together first.

**Frost** **Merry** **Darkness** **Luver**: yeah no she didn't know, she knew that Mamoru and Saori were friends and tormented her from that but she didn't know up until this about the kiss. She came in after it and even Ami didn't tell her not wanting her to worry. Can't argue with that. redemption will be coming.

**NikkiBC**: yeah he didn't get enough screen time in the anime so I gave him some here. he needed it though, he could be very effective and strong and level headed compared to Luna. She could be hot headed sometimes. And yup on the Usagi part, its what I would have done. kids get into a mind set and sometimes its hard to get them out of it. Chibi Usa has both her mother and father's genes in her so she's ultra stubborn. Oh trust me a good scare is coming up. in this she says it for certain occasions which will be explained in a bit. Even so I do have a friend that was technically raised by 'a bunch' of people and even though she knows a lot of people she still feels alone a bit of the time even though she has friends and family. So even if your surrounded by people you can be lonely still, its more of a mental emotional alone than physically alone. For this Chibi Usa started to feel this way when certain events began to happen and that will be the part explained later on.

**setokayba2n**: things will happen but it will take a bit of time and a bit of a scare.

**karseneau1**: yeah I thought that'd be a good way of doing it. have her come in and use her clinic side in just the right Ami matter.

**Sailormoonfan1987**: you'll have to wait and see on it all.

**Princesakarlita411**: yup, finally.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: oh yeah definitely and I was trying to think of a way to get her to confess but Chibi Usa wasn't there yet nor would she do it unless they knew the truth and they don't so yeah. And Usagi and Ami will talk soon. The conversation with Usagi and Luna will be later on only because its sorta between the two parter piece with Rei and Usagi. And you won't have to worry about her leaving Mamoru alone since he's kind of for the moment avoiding her like Minako has been…in case that wasn't made clear before.

**Aiyoku**: to be honest I do the same thing. I only have figurines of her to complete collections at home. I'm about ready to write a big piece of their relationship in this and the lead up part with her and another guy definitely put a spin in her mind so its gonna be good. And yes we all have lives but my spare time life is spent writing this for you guys and admitted blowing off some steam with video games.

**SerenityDeath**: it sure is, coming up soon…to a computer or phone screen near you. lol

**Rjzero00**: yeah not really, but in this case with the 'bad parenting' while Endymion is more of the spoiler he's not as bad as it seems right now. in the past yes, in the future not so much. You'll find out why later on though. And yes there will be a two aprter for Rei cause once I began to flesh it out I realized it wont be as easy for them as I originally predicted. The other girls were different as they wanted to get back together with her, Rei is more stubborn than all of them combined. Its going to take a few breathes for her to come around.

**OrientalDanceGirl**: for Chibi Usa she wants to be better than Usagi WITHOUT the effort to put into it. so the brainwashing thing was sort of a 'seriously?' bit for her. in her minds eye she was jealous cause she felt weaker than Usagi and she doesn't want that but it's a true fact she hasn't come to acceptance with yet. Luna didn't want to tell her in fears of her reaction. Kids freak out over things they don't understand, much like adults do at times… :/ Chibi Usa I believe knows this to a degree but enjoyed using it to rile Usagi up that she didn't notice or care at the time how it was effecting her future mother emotionally or mentally.

**No** **extra's**: I think the time for excuses from the other girls is nearly done with. you'll see what I mean later on. I love that personality transplant. If I could give you a thumbs up I would, I suppose for some people what happens in this could be considered a personality transplant from the one we saw at the beginning.

**Yin** \- **Yang** **M**: absolutely and she is and will be even moreso coming up.

**Tequilacandy**: I almost had him do something as a rank on her but honestly I've never truly pranked anyone or been pranked on by family other than short sheeting beds. Chibi Usa is to short for that trick to work. So I didn't do it. if you can think of one to use I'll try to slip it in cause I had none. Ami made sure it was gone that was for sure. Exactly the point in there, especially once artemis came in on the scene which I have to admit I was getting a good laugh at reading your review. How he called Luna out, how he did the 'mic drop' and walked away knowing she couldn't yell after him or risk the house hearing her. how Chibi Usa was left alone to have a small freak out, loved it. lol

**Guest (1)**: updating right now.

**Slowpez**: glad to have you on the edge of your seat. 😊

**Selenity** **Hime** **13**: yup, she needs to fear it so that she can see what mistakes she has made. And yes he will. I'm writing that part out next. Glad your enjoying this.

26 reviews very nice, some changes are coming and hopefully you'll all like how this is going to go, please read and review!

Breaking point ch.12

Usagi POV

I had been hanging out more and more with Minako and Makoto together, but instead of it being about senshi business since we were together with Naru and Umino, it was just about regular school stuff and I think both Minako and Makoto liked that to. It was nice and if anything it made us feel more at ease. We didn't have to worry about anyone making an accidental reference or having Luna in our ears.

We ended up going to the botanicals and enjoyed the flowers and other plants that we learned about. I remembered the last time we were here, it had been a long while but I remembered. Our enemy had been Nephrite and he tried to use nature against us. They had rebuilt since then and it was as if there had been no evil forces at work now. The mess that he created was wiped away, gone from existence.

Refusing to think more on that stuff I looked over and saw Umino had given Naru a flower. I thought it was very sweet. It was a simple small one, but it held his genuine love and care for her within the small gesture. I saw how she blushed to it before giving him a sweet kiss. They were so good together and for each other. Starting out as friends before evolving into something more and it was beautiful.

I was thankfully more happy for them than envious of them, or rather of what they had. So we were able to enjoy the first half of the day that morning without any negative thoughts from intruding on my part. They deserved every bit of happiness they could find and I hoped someday when he asked her to be with him forever that I could at least be invited to the event. I definitely didn't want to miss out on their special day.

Even if it was years into the future still, I didn't want to miss it. It wasn't until Naru called over to me, "Hey Usagi, were going into the rose garden come on!" that I bite my lip and pushed through. The roses were all beautiful. All different colors, sizes, shapes even. So lustrous and defined. I touched one and couldn't stop the small tremble that went through me as I pulled away just as fast.

My thoughts going to Mamoru as this was like his territory. He could make roses up like no tomorrow. Make them magically appear. I remembered in our past life that he had taken me to the rose garden within the Terrian Kingdom. He had taken a small one from its stem and placed it in my hair. The small sweet gesture had really been an excuse for him to feel how soft my hair really was.

I remembered him admitting that to me later on before we shared a kiss together. He had been so thoughtful and sweet, protective, loving, so many great things and now…I sighed. It's not that he wasn't those things but they were now diminished from what they used to be in this life. I know our lives were much different now compared to back then, as they should be, but why did the good things have to diminish and go downhill in this time?

We were given a second chance couldn't something break our way? Break my way…I looked at the rose again and wondered IF he had been here and given me a rose would he pluck one as Umino did for Naru or would he create one for me or better yet would he even do it and if so would he do it because he wanted to or because he felt he was expected to seeing Umino do it for Naru and felt I expected it.

To many questions rolling around my brain, to many and no way to have them answered. I instead suggested a study session to work on school since Makoto, Naru, Umino and I had a class project ourselves to work on. Minako would help where she could since she wasn't a team member on it. When we left Minako had even placed a hand on my shoulder as if to say 'it'll get easier', as I nodded and kept walking.

No words needed to be spoken. We got on the bus and went to Makoto's place to work on the project. It was a diagram module for our science class. We got it done between the five of us in the span of three hours. We decided for safety to keep it at Makoto's place since I didn't trust the spore at home to not wreck it thinking it was 'stupid' or something equally ridiculous as a reason to screw me over.

Naru and Umino having gotten a small version of how I felt about her nodded and didn't say anything else. Neither were quick to judge BUT that didn't mean that they didn't believe me when it came to how my interactions, the ones I was able to go into detail about and not heavily redact. The not only believed me but Naru even told me if I'm ever not able to go over to Minako's to go to her place.

Her mother missed me anyways. And it felt nice to be wanted and missed for me and not for what I could do for someone. Umino for his part had actually expressed interest in having a manly talk with Mamoru. Like a wakeup call of sorts. I was thankful he did and as tempting as that was, I knew that while Mamoru wouldn't talk down to Umino or get into it with him he wouldn't want to discuss matters with him since he and Umino didn't talk on the norm. I had to conceded to that fact and let him know he didn't have to.

Instead when the project was done with we began to study for an upcoming test in two weeks, well we did. Minako studied for her own test in a week or so coming up at her school. I looked around at this little group we had and smiled. I never thought I'd enjoy a study group but I was, the only thing that was off was that Ami wasn't here. Don't get me wrong Umino was helping us all out but I was beginning to miss Ami.

I think Minako could sense that though as she looked up from her own text book and smiled. It was a calming one as she asked me in low tones, "You ready to talk with Ami?" it was like she was reading my mind. "I think I am." It felt right to do so. She nodded, "Once were done here well set it up. Did you want Makoto there to?" I nodded, "Having you both there would be helpful as support." I tell her in low tones as Umino talks about calculating problems to both Makoto and Naru.

I was glad to see that a young man who once feared Makoto due to the rumors and her stature now came to see her as a friend and someone to care for. It made my eyes water at how far we'd all come. Even if for some it was less that one would have hoped for. We still all changed from before the girls and I, Naru being the exception, became senshi. I sent a quick text out to Ami then. Are you busy? Can I come over later? I asked.

The responses wasn't more than a minute later. Yes please…I smiled at her enthusiasm. I think she was missing me as much as I was missing her to. We went through another hour of studying before deciding to use the break to just go on ahead and split off for home. "Thanks for keeping the project here." I told Makoto as we gathered up the mess made and cleaned. "No problem, I get it." she assured me.

"I think that's all the study materials." Umino calculated as Naru was leading him out the door, he nodded towards Makoto, "Thanks again, and those meat buns were delicious." He complimented making Makoto smile, "No problem, I love to cook so it worked out and thank you for the study help. I was really stuck on that problem for a while." He nodded back, "I enjoyed helping out, we should definitely do it again sometime." He encouraged as Naru nodded enthusiastically back.

"Of course, next time I'll make something you both have never had before either!" it really made me happy to see them talking like this. Naru was happy, Umino was happy and Makoto and Minako were to. It made me happy and that was a feeling I would never let go of. I wanted the days where we ousted people from study sessions because something MIGHT get mentioned tossed out.

I wanted to enjoy our studying as we did today. I wanted to have friendly chats and remember what it was like to live as a teenager and not just a soldier. This is how it should be. I was resolute that this didn't end and that we all hung out more. I think we all needed it. "So what were you two chatting about?" Makoto asked as the door was shut on both Umino and Naru, both needing to get home at a certain time since they lived further away than both Minako or myself did, so we had a few more minutes to spare.

"That I'm going to be talking to Ami about everything." I got straight to the point as Makoto offered, "If you need me there, I'm there." I nodded, "Both of you will be and thank you." I nodded as we all three left out, deciding since I did tell Ami I'd be coming over to go ahead and go over to her place. Her mother would be working late so we three left out and walked the distance to get there since she wasn't too far.

When we got there Ami looked torn between wanting to hug me and holding herself back in case it wouldn't be received. I almost felt bad on that but remembered all the times whenever I'd try to talk, would get shut down and she wouldn't say anything. "Can we come in?" I asked, she saw the other girls and let us all in. She made us tea with some crackers even though I wasn't really in the mood for them since we'd just eaten at Makoto's.

I did sip the tea though. Once we got comfortable in her room I said, "Firstly I wanted to say thank you for the diagnosis on Chibi Usa. She's now back to school and no longer faking being sick so thank you for exposing that even to my family in the most subtle way possible." She nodded as I began, "Next…I know what I'm going to say is a lot, it's a lot to get out and it's a lot to take in, so let me just say for right now, you can ask all the questions you want to AFTER I'm done." I knew Ami very well.

She'd be very inquisitive, she'd ask questions. I'd expect nothing less but she needed all the facts first to know everything going on. She nodded, "And lastly before I begin, all I ask is that you listen to what I have to say and try to see it from my perspective." She nodded once more as I proceeded to give her the 'tirade' as Rei would have put it. I told her everything. Everything about Mamoru, Chibi Usa even them.

I told her about my feelings, how things had been going for me and how Chibi Usa's actions and Mamoru's lacking of had affected everything. She was stunned, ashamed in a way and so many other emotions I couldn't grasp them all. She looked over to both Minako and Makoto who had regret and some tears in their eyes to. Both of them however had already gone through the whole 'yeah we messed up part but are working to make up for it'.

"I can't believe this...I…" she looked to me and struggled to put words together. I could see a small break happening in her. Her body language was not too easy to read but being friends as long as we had been gave me the chance to see her beneath the surface, and I could see the tell-tale sign that something crucial had just clicked into place and the moment of regret and anger seemed to come out.

It wasn't directed towards anyone in the room though. I couldn't sense anything negative coming from her to us. I felt it directed back onto herself and perhaps whomever else she was thinking of. That's when it clicked for me and now I knew how she was taking this. Ami had always been a shy girl that didn't speak out much. It was only through being with us as a group that she became a bit more outspoken and now that she'd come to find that she had become part of the masses of not seeing the pain she felt pain in response to it.

That's when I felt for her cause I knew what she was doing to herself. It felt similar to what I had thought of myself to. Self-blame and condemnation. For her though, the ever analytical senshi, the calculated young girl who was striving to become a doctor and was well on her way to doing so hadn't seen this coming and she was letting the logical side over rule her to the point where she was breaking down and trying to figure out how she missed any of the clues and misjudged so much in her time spent with me.

She looked at me with near tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry." Her pain at not seeing this, at certain points ignoring the small cries for help from me were hitting home. "I can't believe I didn't…I should have…why didn't I…?" so many questions to ask herself yet unable to answer them and those for her were the worst. She needed answers, that was just who she was. So I gave her a reprieve, "Because, like many others a lot of it was swept under the rug. Even I did it at first to." I answered.

She looked to me as Minako and Makoto gave her a reaffirming nod, telling her to go ahead. I think there was still a small part of Ami that let others control the conversation flow and her safety net was to dive into the neutral zone. To prevent further conflict from rising up that could result in a bad blow out between any of us. Usually we resolved it with her logic and guidance or with Makoto and Minako's help, or even with Rei's stubborn nature.

That actually did come in handy a few times. Strange as that was. However there was the exception to that rule of hers that would only ever truly get enacted whenever Rei and I would get into it on something petty then she'd let it come to the 'none harmful' physical blows and not get in the way of it. Same with Makoto and Minako. Those times seemed few and far between now if barely even there.

More like a distant memory. If there is such a thing anyways…when it came to 'none harmful' physical blows that is. Only now her safety zone, her once small haven for working out problems, had come crashing down, in a sense around her. "I should have said something. More often – period." She told me, a tinge of desperation in her voice but also mixed with disappointment. "I should have been there for you." I watched the tear fall from her eye as I couldn't help but tear up now to.

"Not just physically but emotionally, mentally!" she cried before I could tell her something comforting. "I should have stood up more often – I SHOULD HAVE - " I held her close as she began to cry as I was now. I heard just barely beyond us as both Minako and Makoto were now crying to. I hugged her tightly as the wave of warmth began to take over. I then realized it was because both Minako and Makoto came in to be part of the group hug.

They had given us a few moments before doing so to give us that time but the rest was definitely needed as a group one. We three came in closer and held each other with Ami in the center tightly. "I won't back down ever again." I heard her mumbled response between the multiple sets of shoulders as we backed up and heard her speak, "No longer will ANYONE get away with talking trash just for no reason against one of ours again. It's one thing to joke every so often or make light of things but what has happened has torn us down. It tore you down."

I saw the conviction in her eyes and heard it in her words, "And furthermore, I need to have another chat with Mamoru." I noticed she didn't use his honorific. I smiled realizing with her anger she meant it as a disrespect for his treatment of me as of lately. It gave me a warm feeling for a moment before her other words clicked into place. Wait another chat?! I was confused now, as I backed up a small bit.

"You spoke with him?" I asked. My feelings were mixed with her talking to him when I wasn't even speaking to him…anything more than civilly anyways. "What did you two talk about?" I asked, wanting to be neutral for this conversation. I sometimes felt a pang of jealousy for how close they could be intellectually. Especially during study sessions when he used to come over and do them with us.

I wasn't up there with the book smarts the way they were and wished I could be more compatible to him and her on that level to have more in depth conversations with them both. I ignored it mostly of the time since I knew neither were romantically interested in the other, Ami was way to focused on her school and liked another guy for a while, and I never faltered in believing Mamoru's love for me…at that point, but jealousy wasn't just something that happened during romance, it could happen to anyone for any reason really.

She looked to me, seriousness in her face. "I confronted him at the hospital since I was there to bring my mother some food and talked about how things were between you two. And how his treatment of you was being reflected and how his letting Chibi Usa get her way frequently was being seen by everyone but mostly by you." I was shocked that she had gone and done that. I watched as she took a sip of her tea.

"When you left us…" she took a moment, "When you did it, it made me start to do some serious soul searching. I wondered what I had done to you personally to have you NOT talk to me, but after hearing you burst verbally that day I knew I had faltered somehow and went to talk to him once I had my questions in place to ask." I was a taken aback by that to be honest, I hadn't realized Ami had gone to such lengths even before I talked to her in depth. It also made a small bit of joy creep up inside of me.

A small one though as I wasn't sure of her true intentions during that time. "What did you talk to him about?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't become skeptical of her motivations. Her expression was that of slight apprehension of my response and the courage to get it out. "To be honest I needed to conduct a test on him." I was curious.

"Purely raw data I needed to see where his head was at. So I told him the details to get the responses I was looking for." This only made Minako, Makoto and myself look at her with more questions, "And what was that?" Minako asked this time, voicing herself for the first time in the long span of conversation only Ami and I had currently talked through. Her voice sounding questioning, curious, and yet hopeful of the results Ami gained.

She turned to every one of us as she spoke, "It is to my conclusion, not based on your past lives together, but on how current he feels…" she took a sip of tea. Perhaps to gather her thoughts or give herself a moment to deliver a blow I wasn't sure, "I can say with complete confidence that he does love you dearly Usagi." her eyes shone happiness, "I saw it in his eyes when I gave him subtle little threats." This was news to us all as she drank her tea.

Minako even looked at her quizzically, "What kind of subtle little threats?" she asked, making even Makoto shift in her seat on the bed. Ami smiled then looked to us as if what she was about to say was an everyday occurrence, "Oh nothing really, just that he's not the ONLY man on the earth and that definitely sparked a fire in him. My suggestion that if he didn't do something to prove his love for you he would in fact lose you to another made him actually angry enough with me to 'warn' me." she explained.

I was stunned as were Minako and Makoto, "Warn you?" Makoto asked, looking like she was ready to rip him a new one if he threatened her. "Nothing major, just told me essentially to not ever doubt his love for you again, I think the prince might have even jumped out for a moment to express himself that's how in depth and deeply he feels for you. He couldn't control it." I was still stunned by her words.

I looked over and saw Minako and Makoto looking stunned and now pleased to, "Well hot damn." Minako said before giving Ami an approving smile, "I didn't know you had it in you Mizuno!" and hugged her tightly. Ami smiled and said, "I also spoke with him about Chibi Usa's actions as well." The mood turned somber again, "And?" I asked, trepidation in my voice now, "I brought up a few points and made him hear me out." To that Makoto even asked, "Made him?" to which she replied, "Yup, I cut him off and rose my voice over his."

Ami wasn't once to raise her voice to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. She was the quiet one for a reason and now it felt like she had come back to us even faster than I had predicted. "He's got some soul searching to do and knows it. I couldn't stay for to long but I gave him a lot more to think about." I was thankful to Ami for that as we all hugged it out, "Thank you." I told her.

Ami POV

When the girls left out about an hour later I felt so much pressure had been lifted off of me. I will admit though that I did feel very drained at the same time to. Emotionally and mentally. I think it's because I knew I would carry still some more guilt for a while to come despite Usagi trying assure me of certain things. I knew it was my cross to bear since we had been at fault for things as well.

Not taking responsibility for our neglect and allowing things to fester as they did. we let Chibi Usa continue on as she pleased simply to avoid another 'incident' instead of controlling the narrative and that was something I felt I should have seen coming and put several ideas in motion to prevent issues in the future. But I didn't. I didn't see a solution cause not one of us treated it as a problem…other than Usagi.

She dropped so many clues and hints and we ignored them. We took Chibi Usa's side and even Mamoru's side when even he royally messed up. We never took hers. It was like we forgot that we had other priorities to her other than as her guardians. Like just simply being a friend and being there for her during the emotional as well as the mental struggles. That wasn't us though, not after a while.

Lately as I remembered her words, the jabbing and reprimands had turned from trying to be supportive and giving her a boost to just plain cruel at certain points and mean. Cutting her down if she came in late to a battle. Which she was right, if it were Rei coming in late no one batted an eye lash but if SHE was late due to being on the other side of town she was ridiculed for it and that was just one example.

I hung my head in shame for it. Usagi had been my first friend here when I transferred to Crossroads. She befriended me when no one else would. I had already gotten name called by other students as 'snobbish', 'rude', 'stuck up', along with a variety of others. I had a hard time on my first day when that was my reception. I had seriously wondered if I should try to transfer to another school when Usagi dropped into my life.

She didn't come to me for senshi business, it just happened to be that I was a senshi. She came to me because she wanted to be my friend. She wanted to get to know me and not just to help with her homework but to actually go out and be friends with. I hadn't had that in so long that I took me a bit to let go and let her pull me out of the shell I had been in for so long. Slowly but surely she did and in this once instance I had failed her as a friend.

I had tried so hard to put a nice spin or to neutralize the problem that what I really did was try to put a band aid on a broken of all things. I was better than that, I SHOULD be better than that and going forward I would be. She had given me her faith and appreciation long before I ever did and now it's time I show it to her in respect more so than I have been lately. I let trying to be in the safe zone neuter me in a sense.

I wasn't myself, I let things get past me and let the judgement of others I did also care and love as friends get the better of my ultimate judgement. I let Rei be controlling when even she herself didn't used to be that bad and I let Luna dictate things that could have been handled better. Her words to Usagi that really got to me but Usagi's counter statements were more valid than I wanted to admit to.

I wished it hadn't taken me so long to come to this conclusion but at least I was there before I lost her as a friend. As my sister in arms. And I would vow going forward to be there for her as she was there for me. As she always had been. Even when she was taking her step away from us she still checked in on me. Still made sure I was okay. When she and Minako and Makoto had come over I had felt a sense of trepidation and relief hit me and then when Usagi talked to me I felt so many emotions hit me.

What I did notice though was the level of maturity that she displayed. I sensed this was partially from not being around us and from not being with Mamoru to but it also made me wonder had she always been this way and we just didn't see it because of our actions towards her or was this really that new. Something said it wasn't that new, her maturity, something said we had been blind to it and that needed to be addressed. Making my decision on it, I texted Rei that I would be over tomorrow after school. We needed to talk…or rather I needed to talk to her and get her to listen up.

She was after all the most stubborn next to Usagi. She bleakly responded as I went to sleep that night. It was the following day after school that I went over to Rei's. Usagi and I were set up to hang out at least once a week to get back into the swing of things and while I wanted more I respected her decision to take things one day at a time. She needed it and to be honest so did I after that emotional out pour.

It was a lot to take in and deliver out from both of us. It also gave me courage and hope for what I wanted and needed to do next. I knew Rei respected me to a degree so I would use this to my advantage and have a chat with her as I did with Mamoru. So I padded up the temple steps, a confident and purposeful stride to me as I and steeled myself for Rei's stubborn nature and the hope that she would listen. She greeted me in her robes as I stood just outside the temple, not going inside as she swept up outside.

I felt that this would go one way or the other and preferred a quick exit if I could. Not bothering to even drop my briefcase as I didn't want to give the impression that I was staying. It was time for not the senshi of Mercury to rise up but for Ami, the friend of Usagi to rise up and be strong in this. I think she noticed as she gave me more of her attention so I spoke up, "We need to talk." My voice was stronger than I thought it would sound.

Thankfully NOT giving way to how I felt this meeting might end. "You spoke with Usagi?" Rei asked, I nodded, "Is she ready to start acting like an adult?" Rei's tone spoke of accusation. Like she was being hurt by Usagi from all of this and NOT the other way around. It made me wonder if she realized how she came off. Like was this a personality trait of hers that we hadn't noticed before and it just grew as we grew as senshi or was there something truly personal she had against Usagi? I had to find out.

"She brought up some reasonable points." I treaded carefully…at first. Much like Mamoru I was conducting an experiment to see where her head was at and her heart as well. I needed conclusive results to. "Oh I gotta hear this." she acted a little bit extra dramatic. As she stopped sweeping and looked at me. I steeled myself as I gave a small version, not edited of what Usagi said about all of us, the girls, Mamoru and Chibi Usa.

I could see the wheels turning in her head, "So she's legit saying that our constructive criticism was actually hindering her? That were in fear of Chibi Usa and let her get away with near murder? That we took HIS side in their relationship?" I nodded as she let out a laugh that I could only describe as slightly narcissistic, arrogant, and upset. "She's still cowering like a childish brat!" she looked ready to snap her broom in half.

"She has a point though!" I responded, "Look at what we do for Chibi Usa. We coddle her to the point of her treating Usagi so terribly so. We've been slowly tearing Usagi's confidence down every time she makes the slightest mistake or is late. And as if that wasn't enough we did take his side when she told us he was kissed by another girl and told her to get over it." I iterated to her. Trying to get her to see reason in this.

"It's a systematic developing pattern and we are partially at fault over it." I admitted and tried to get her to see it to. That's when Rei seemed to look at me differently. Not negatively, not really, more like 'when did she get a backbone against me?' type of look. Get used to it...were in this fight against evil together and we're friends, not enemies. It also told me I should have had a backbone a while ago but I had more important things to say.

"You think were the reason why she has issues?" Rei asked, "Partially…yes." I answered, she grabbed the broom more strongly now and started to sweep quickly. "Leave it to Usagi to NOT take responsibility for her own actions." that got me upset as Usagi had good, decent and truthful points. She wasn't wrong and it was time that got acknowledged. "She isn't wrong. Look at from her perspective, see where she's coming from." I ordered her gently.

This got her to stop sweeping madly and look to me, "We have been taking Chibi Usa's side for so long, telling Usagi she needs to be more mature and let it go and worse yet, when she sees another woman kissing her boyfriend we tell her that she's over reacting and it wasn't that big of a deal, what about that seems right to you?" to that Rei looked away. Between acknowledging she was wrong to not wanting to deal with it she was a bit harder to read that Mamoru had been, he at least responded with certain facial cues that told me how he felt.

Rei kept turning her head away as if to NOT face it and that in and of itself while it DIDN'T tell me everything it left an impression of negativity in my mouth. "Seriously Rei are you even hearing me right now?!" I snapped at her to get some type of reaction. She looked at me and for a moment there I saw traces of guilt along with something else I couldn't name right away. It was gone too fast to name.

"We told her she over reacted to her boyfriend being kissed by someone else. We should have been there as her friends, instead we took HIS side and ignored hers." Rei was still silent on the matter. I hoped it was to think on my words and not ignoring me. Not only would that tell me part of her genuinely didn't care for Usagi but also that she only cared for myself at least when I was on her side.

I couldn't speak for the other girls. It was just getting painful to do this now as more facts were beginning to hit me. I hoped I was wrong in the end about my current readings of her. "As for Chibi Usa, yes she has had powerful bursts of losing control of her powers, we've all experienced it." I started, she looked to me in acknowledgement as if that was the ONLY thing we agreed on.

"Some more than others." She commented, "But since when does that get used as an excuse to treat Usagi so negatively?" she went to talk but didn't have much to say other than, "Chibi Usa is just a child acting out. It's what they do. They look for weak spots in adults or their elders to see how much they can get away with. She does what she can with Usagi cause she's on that similar level of childish brattiness she can be at."

Her words were both true and false. I nearly pinched the bridge of my nose, "Well your half right." I told her, "Excuse me?" she snapped at me. I looked up at her getting flaming eyes as I strengthened my resolve. "You can admit that Chibi Usa can be a brat and immature, yet you also state that the one person who takes it more than ANYONE else and tries to give her punishing remarks which we stop majority of the time to make Chibi Usa happy is the childish bratty one?" Rei looks to be thinking on that.

"She is!" was her only defense. The broom dropped from her hand as she went head to head with me. Perhaps in an attempt to intimidate me with her slightly towering height over mine. Not this time. "And yet that same immature bratty woman has fought with us in battles. Saved our asses and been our friend when no one else would be." She looked ready to burst, "Rei you and I both know the troubles of having a hard time with gaining friends."

She looked down at that, "Usagi gave us friends in each other and in herself. So why can't we reciprocate?" she looked back up to me and swore I saw tears begin to form in her eyes before she blinked them away. Like they never existed, but they did and I saw them. There were other things lying beneath the surface of Rei's 'shield'. The one reserved for keeping people at bay and I just saw the tiniest chink in the armor.

"It's not my fault that she can't handle criticism, or a stupid jab." She tried and failed to defend in my book. "When was the last time she was given constructive criticism that she could benefit from? When was the last time you gave her a compliment on anything? When was the last time even Chibi Usa herself was grateful for something she did for her? When was the last time Mamoru took her out on a proper date? One that we didn't 'fall in'." I put the last part in quotes on it. We knew why on that one though.

Luna had been worried that Usagi would lose herself to Mamoru before her wedding and decided that group outings were something to help keep them together while keeping an eye on them to ensure they didn't do something we felt they shouldn't do. We enforced our feelings of how their relationship should go onto them and it wasn't even truly our feelings on it. Minako was against it along with Makoto and while Rei didn't really care to much I think Luna was doing what she could to 'protect her charge' however she felt it necessary.

We subsequently helped to hurt our friend's love life and put them on a 'break'. Luna used us to do it but we didn't exactly stop it either. I could tell Rei was wracking her brain to remember and the more time she took on it the slightly more crescent fallen she appeared to. Perhaps now it was getting through to her thick noggin how things were and how she was also at fault for it. Not completely hers but partially yes.

This was progress now. "You know Usagi as well as I do by now." she looked to me, breaking her away from her thoughts on my questions, "She would never require a break from us, her **friends**, the senshi, unless she was serious about this and had strong feelings on the matter and we weren't listening." I could tell Rei was trying to figure things out as I spoke. The silence around us suddenly felt a bit deafening.

Even her crows were oddly silent. The wind gusted by just a bit but it seemed that was dying out to. Like nature itself was standing still waiting for her to get the picture so it could move again and she could begin to make amends as we were. I now had Minako and Makoto back and now as Usagi had told me I could start to in a few weeks join in on the study groups they were having with Naru and Umino.

I admired Usagi for NOT wanting to let her friendships go again. She loved them dearly and I wouldn't want her to part ways from them again. Losing a friend even temporarily is heart breaking. When I thought I might have lost Usagi it felt like a part of me was incomplete. I missed her and was grateful when she came back. Learning what I did has just made me stronger and filled with more confidence to do what needs to be done.

"So you're on her side." Her tone was accusatorily as I looked at her. She was desperately clinging to her view point of Usagi so much. I could see it in her eyes now, "There is no side." I began as I backed up a step, "There's good here and there's bad out there." I told her, "We all are on the good side. Those to fight are on the outside that want to harm who we love and the innocents on this world." Rei knew I was right.

I could see it in here face as she seemed to falter a bit, her body eased in tension. As if giving in to accepting the truth of it. "Usagi isn't the enemy, she's our friend and deserves to be treated and respected as such." Rei couldn't argue and she knew it. "I have things I need to do here." She may have sounded like she was brushing me off but I knew she would be thinking about my words later on.

"And I have things that are needed to be done to. But mark my words…." She sent a 'don't test it' expression towards me, "When Usagi comes to talk to you, when she feels you're ready to listen and receive it, be prepared. It won't be pretty. You just need to open your heart up and listen to her. Just like we did." that small ending bit had her eyes lightening up letting her know that yes indeed we all now had spoken with Usagi.

She was the last one left other than Mamoru. I saw her grandfather and waved at him as he waved back, "Say hi to your grandfather for me." I remarked as I walked away. I didn't hear any sweeping as I walked away. Didn't hear anything at all other than the slamming shut of a sliding door to the inside of the temple. I took a glance back saw the broom, on the floor, and her nowhere in sight.

I was able to smile just a little bit, I was able to get a reaction out of her though I was still unable to determine where she stood. Who would have thought there was someone more hard to read that Mamoru. I walked down the rest of the steps with hope in me that this would hopefully help to get us all back together but more importantly to get through to Rei so she and Usagi could rekindle their friendship and Usagi could know happiness with us to. She deserved it and we missed her dearly…even if someone didn't want to admit to it yet.


	13. Motoki talks to Mamoru & 3 meat buns

**SerenityxEndymion**: no problem, and I thought about it but the hot heads not all that's left. I realized she needs to talk to Luna and still have that talk with Mamoru to. yes it will be, its why it'll be a two parter. And yes he's been thinking over everything.

**Princesakarlita411**: you know it. here it is.

**Jaguarsolaris**: yeah that's how that was meant to be. Rei's will be the explosive one. I don't know how Naru could replace Rei as a senshi when its connected to the royal blood lines for everyone. The 'love interest' was revamped a bit and made into more than he originally was going to be, so I hope he fulfills what everyone wants and what his original purpose was.

**Selenity84**: me to, and its going to be one hell of a reaction.

**Kasumi** **Yawa**: thank you, and yes there's some more tension to be built up but they will be in contact soon I'll say.

**Digidestined** fangirl: thank you, its going to be epic when things conclude, I'll say that much.

**SerenityDeath**: thanks.

**hoosierbabe**: rei's going to need some 'sense' knocked into her head. Honestly when I was doing the pre-write of it I Had to figure that out. lol

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: I know, I'm glad I have her with more of a backbone in this than she did in the series, at this point anyways. And yes a real man does, yet sometimes that humility and defeat are over come by a man's ego and pride. Pride is a deadly sin for a reason. Its why he needs to get his priorities realigned so he can do what's needed. you will. 😉

**Rjzero00**: yeah I was actually afraid of how angsty it could read at first, but sometimes I realized that initial angst is what pulls you in that way you look forward to the resolution and the power that the character has in her inner strength when she realizes it and uses it. I wanted to showcase where everyone was at and what needed to change and why it needed to change for everyone involved. As for mamoru, in the technical speaking sense right now he is alone in this. You may get your wish.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thank you.

**kera69love**: that all will be happening, trust me. in its own way of course.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: definitely and yes. Things between them were needed to go like that since Ami really did lack the edge to be confrontational but seeing where it lead her before she's abandoned that fear and pensiveness and taken back her voice. And yes, that was another part that was integral. Having Ami do the talk to him where she can be analytical was needed. the way she expressed things to them was a helpful for not just Usagi but to Makoto and Minako in know how to advise her as friends going forward. Rei did hear Ami out, and it thinking on things but her stubbornness is getting in her way. Its why Rei's bit will be a two parter.

**AimlesslyGera**: I didn't really notice that before but yeah it did. Low key the senshi of mercury is bad ass in her own right.

**OrientalDanceGirl**: pretty much, only she is to stubborn for the moment to admit to defeat. Its easier right now to blame Usagi for things and not admit it to herself, otherwise admitting to defeat would be like admitting she wasn't just a bitch but THE bitch. Pretty much. Completely, and you tend to notice the ones one who are doing the cruel and verbally abusive stuff are the ones who haven't come to terms with their own issues so they project their own faults onto the ones their low key jealous of. And mamoru's about to figure that out…soon! Lol and yeah I didn't see that until you said it, she is low key similar but thankfully not a duplicate.

**karseneau1**: ami may be shy but she's still fiercely protective when given the givens.

**Jovemako**: yup she's back, and trust me you'll find out soon enough. I just hope it comes across as epic on paper as it has in my head. And it's a good funny pun. 😉

**Guest** **(1)**: it may not seem like it, but she has. Other than Minako for weeks on end she didn't see any of them. then she slowly weeded Makoto and Ami back in, even then though its like a once a week thing to let them gradually back into her life. She's spending more time with Naru and Umino than any of them combined. So there has not only been a true break but she's going to have some self revelations about that coming up. and you will be seeing more of her living her life away from them. and you may get your wish on that kiss. And your fine, I don't consider it negative, just constructive criticism. And while yeah its hard, but when y our passionate about the topic at hand or the subject matter its not to hard at all. It's just a matter of wording and time consumption cause you have some much on your mind to get out. So no worries and no offense. 😊

**Chrissymoon101**: yeah your right and she does have that sense of duty, and she does care, its just being suppressed in a sense by other emotions. Ikuko isn't blind, Usagi is just really good at hiding her feelings and what's going on around her. I mean think about it, Ikuko nor Kenji, nor even Shingo have any idea that Usagi is Sailor moon and has been the moon senshi since Luna was brought into the mix. Having a spell dropped on her from a magic ball from the future, yeah, she's not blind, she's Ikuko. She's a loving mother and a dutiful wife, when the kids mess up she knows about it, when they don't she's happy and gives them their space to grow independent. She's more the free spirit. In my opinion anyways. And it's not a problem on the Usagi part for Mamoru, as she's my all time fav to. 😉 and its true all of what you said is true. I mean look at later on in the series, she gets haruka on her side and michiru to, she even eventually gets the most stubborn starlights who were once threatened by the outer senshi to stay away from their 'princess', to make peace and work together in the end. So yeah there's a reason for the bias. Totally agree. The jealousy is coming in really soon. 😉

**Aiyoku**: you are correct, we are getting closer. No problem and I know the feeling though I must admit some of my favorite stories have updated now I'm waiting on the rest to do so. I would love to read the next chapter of 'gladiator' based off the russel crowe movie. That is a GOOD story. Shot every time I get an update I set aside the time and turn off the tv just to read it.

**slvrphoenx**: yes Ami did need to have her own character development and change as all the characters are. Ami is trying to work Rei over tediously for Usagi much in a sense like she did with Mamoru. She knows that both can be stubborn people and knows that both will give her clues as to how they really feel that her scientific and doctor nature side can see.

**phillynz**: yup, for the moment anyways.

**Guest** **(2)**: no problem, happy to do so.

**No** **extra's**: this is true, which is why she has just been living her life right now. Usagi in this has been staying with Minako on the side, only being at home when its needed to avoid arousing suspicion with her family. She's going to be seeing other happy avenues soon enough.

**Selenity** **Hime** 13: there is some mention I managed to put in there but its subtle. And you may get your wish. 😊

**Guest** **(3)**: no worries, right here.

26 reviews sweet, glad you guys are all enjoying this, things are about to get 'scary' for someone, so please read and review!

Breaking Point ch.13

Chibi Usa POV

I had been feeling off lately. This time no faking needed for this bout of unease I felt in me the whole day. I barely spoke up in my classes at school so when I got out, I went straight to find Mamo – chan to help make me feel better. I didn't know what was wrong but whenever in the future I was feeling down, if mama wasn't available papa would be there to help make me feel better so why not here to.

I walked into his neighborhood and nearly made it to his building when I went to cross the street nearby. I happened to see something out of the corner of my eyes. I looked over curious and saw Mamo – chan talking and walking with that Saori woman. She herself looked uneasy and walked with at least a good foot between them. I was looking for him anyways, so I decided to follow after them.

Leave it to that baka - Usagi to not even realize that Mamo – chan is stepping out on her. If she keeps messing up and he starts to see there are better options out there I won't be born. I knew Mamo – cahn felt a certain need the last time we spoke to stand up for her, but it was also the reason why I hadn't tried to talk to him lately…till now. He had points and after hearing Artemis yell at Luna and now being slightly scolded myself I didn't really want to face it. So, I stayed in my room and just went to school.

I didn't even bother that baka for a little bit. I was just feeling down. However, seeing him with Saori had me a bit worried so I snuck up behind them in the park area, despite my growing unease and nausea. I could feel myself getting worse as I approached them. I actually felt a tad woozy as I touched my hand to my forehead to make sure I didn't actually have a cold or something. I wondered if that was possible…could faking a cold or flu actually make you sick if you weren't?

Like a cosmic boomerang to make me suffer for using my Luna P ball to make me appear sick, it wasn't fair. Even if I was technically in the wrong. It was better though that the alternative as I looked and watched the talk. It wasn't easy to hear them from back here. I couldn't get closer without him sensing or seeing me, so I had to stay back and there was no door to hide behind or listen through this time.

The sad alternative however was what had me more worried than actually being sick. What if this was him seeking out a female companion that was better than Usagi? When they walked near me my heartbeat sky rocketed. I feared he'd sense me, but it seemed he was entire distracted by their conversation, however at least now I could hear them as I hide away behind a bush and remained silent.

"I'm just so thoroughly embarrassed by my actions that night. I knew I shouldn't have drunk more than a cup full of that punch." Saori said to him, "It's not a hundred percent your fault." I heard him say to her, "How is it not? Because of my stupid actions your girlfriend put you two on a 'break', I mean what does that even mean?" she sounded sincere, yet this news troubled me as Usagi never brought this to my attention. To be frank no one told me about this. I knew they hadn't been on a date in a while, but I didn't know that _this_ was why.

I thought it was because Mamo – chan was waiting for that baka to realize it wasn't his fault that it was nothing but maybe I had been mistaken. "I don't even know what it is yet, I'm just glad I still have a chance to get her back and make this right." He admitted to her as they sat down on a bench. "What I do know is Usagi puts me at partial blame for it to. She doesn't even fully blame you so don't blame yourself completely, she doesn't." I saw that Saori looked at Mamo – chan with shock in her eyes.

"Really? She doesn't want to scratch my eyes out?" she tried to joke. "Didn't say that but my girlfriend is pretty forgiving of others." He iterated lightly as she looked away, "The sad thing is you weren't the first guy I kissed that night." Mamo – chan looked to her in shock, "Yup, straight lace, future chief of police stuck her tongue down a few throats that night. That's how drunk I was…before you anyways." She admitted making even me blush at her reckless behavior. I thought she was better than that.

Even baka – Usagi wouldn't do that. "Well your tongue wasn't down my throat." Mamo – chan tried to defend for her, "Close enough." She groaned to herself, nearly face palming in her shame, "I humiliated myself that night, and hurt your relationship with her and I wanted to be able to apologize to you both. I know she probably won't want to hear it but just tell her I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking properly and with how I was feeling…" she seemed to stop almost as if she was preventing herself from saying anything further.

Mamo – chan seemed to even be curious but didn't push it. "Let's just end this conversation with an 'I'm sorry' on my end and move forward okay?" she asked, nearly touching his arm in the process before awkwardly moving her hand away. He nodded in agreement, "I accept it and I'm sure with time she will to." He assured her as she stood up, "I have some things to take care of, so I'll be seeing you around. At some point." She said before leaving.

Things didn't feel right. Not even close. I felt the woozy become more apparent, yet I did feel safe since I was so close to Mamo – chan. I was beginning to think back on my comments about Saori being a better person for Mamo – chan than Usagi and suddenly wondered if a huge change was happening that would cease my own existence. Before I could get up from my perch on the ground behind the bush to talk about it, I saw Motoki coming in.

Mamoru POV

That had been an awkward conversation to have. I was supposed to ask her about any feelings she had for me, but I think it was just necessary she get out her apology at the time. Besides I had plans to meet up with Motoki on his lunch break over here and we needed to talk as he so eloquently put it. I dreaded this conversation to take place. I knew he had a special place in his heart for Usagi but hopefully he could see my side of this to.

Right after Saori left I saw Motoki pass by her as he sat down next to me, "In case you didn't already know I spoke with both Minako and Makoto on why Usagi's been so distant from the arcade." I winced at the tone in his voice. Debating on whether to give me a full grill or a half a one but either way I wasn't leaving here unscathed. That night never stopped replaying in my mind, I tried to talk to her about it, yet it seemed she was head strong on her feelings. So, I was still in this proverbial dog house.

So, I simply asked, "Am I really that wrong for what happened that evening?" I was hoping he'd be somewhat sympathetic to how I felt. Instead he huffed, "Both." His answer was at least honest even if I wasn't completely agreeing with it. "Saori's also in the wrong that evening, for the most part. She's a huge lightweight and drank too much to handle. She knew she did. She apologized right?" he thumbed in the direction she left in. I nodded in confirmation, "You need to apologize as well though." This had me stunned.

His naturally generous attitude was now reserved and held back from me. I never thought I'd get that from him. He was one of my best friends. Had been there for me through thick and thin and to get this side from him when I never thought I'd have here told me how serious even he felt about it. Then again, I never thought I'd be in the dog house this long with Usagi. Not ever so I was a tad stunned. I legit thought I'd have him on my side of this but perhaps this was the universe telling me in its own way how wrong I really was.

It seemed the only ones on my side, if you could call it that were Rei and Luna. The one time I went to see if Usagi was at the temple over there. That ended with some 'your girlfriend isn't here, go find her yourself' from Rei as she huffed herself at me and a 'talk to her' from Luna as she hoped away. Her parents didn't even press for Usagi to talk to me, not especially her father who said, 'she'll call you when she feels like it'.

None had been helpful. At least Ami, as shockingly ruthless as she'd been in the hospital that day made me realize that things were not as I wished them to be. Waking my eyes up and getting me in the right direction. I was started to however feel a little ganged up on. Usagi had more of a stretch than she knew. "For what?" I couldn't help the automatic defense here. Just like that night with Usagi.

"I didn't actually **do** anything wrong." I was starting to feel and sound like a broken record here, my frustration mounting. It was a little much to be honest. "I didn't kiss Saori that night. I didn't seek her out to do anything. I was minding my own business when she came at me. I pushed her away when she kissed me." I explained just as I had done with Usagi that evening. I noticed Motoki pursed his lips.

"The thing is what you did wrong wasn't just that night." Motoki amended his words, "There had to be something that built up long before that evening, a catalyst to allow what she saw that night to break her. Something before that made Usagi feel the way she does now and made her put you both on a 'break'. We both know she loves you and she wouldn't have done this to both of you without good reason." He told me and it just made the words from Usagi run through my mind from when we were last at the arcade. Realization began to dawn on me.

"Did you not say that she made all these claims of neglect against you?" I winced at how he made that sound. Like he truly believed it and was just stating a fact rather than an accusation from her. "That you hadn't been on a true date in several months?" I couldn't deny it, it was in fact true. Though I guess at this point it was truth. I just hadn't wanted to admit to it. I let things get the way they got now. It almost made me wonder how much was my fault cause I had a feeling I was a bit more of a contributor than anyone else.

"Hai…" I admitted, then faced him. "But I love her. More than anything. She should know this." it was the truth, I felt it was. "I never said you didn't." he gives the first bit of comfort if you could call it that since talking to me, "Mamoru, did it ever occur to you that women don't know everything?" I cracked a glance at him. "Just like we don't know everything there is to know." _True…_I admitted as we shared that common ground. It allowed for the mood to be given a small break before he continued.

"So if you're not showing her in the small ways as well as the large ones just how much she means to you or how much you love her, can you not see how a lot of self-doubt and confidence behind the relationship can deteriorate and die out? I mean think about it, you never bring up your personal life with her to our friends. I mean were not asking for sex details or anything but something like 'we love chocolate ice cream' or 'we study together sometimes' or even 'she's incredibly kindhearted and sweet'." He had a very good point.

I cringed at it. I kept so much from our friends and things that were simple and non-descriptive to tell I still kept close to the vest. "I do agree that some details of the personal life need to stay personal. Like they don't need to know her favored sex position or how good she is in it BUT you could still talk about the PG rated things that you both enjoy. It's not hard and you somehow made it hard."

_Why does he have to have such good points? _I grumbled to myself. Or was it that the good points were that of truths and I just didn't want to admit to that. Something told me deep down inside that it was my lack of wanting to accept my own lacking of. "That's why they had no idea who she was at first. You never once even showed a picture of her to any of our friends. I only know what she looks like cause she visits the arcade. Can you imagine how that made her feel at the party that evening? Not even being vaguely recognized." he asked.

He was right I just didn't want to face it but now I had no choice left. Time to go to the gallows, "Not only did they NOT know WHO she was but because you gave them so little information on her they I'm sure bombarded you with questions that you didn't want to answer and it made you uncomfortable and I bet made you play keep away from her the majority of the evening." he was right. After we got punch and they asked me questions I felt like all eyes were on me and I was to uncomfortable to deal with it.

So, I walked away, avoided Usagi cause I didn't want to deal with public displays and then Saori found me. It wasn't that I found her to be uncomfortable on the contrary I loved being with Usagi, I just got uncomfortable with the looks she sometimes got from other guys and it bothered me they looked at her the way they did even with me there. She didn't see it, but I did and it made me agitated sometimes.

So, it was difficult for me to be like that with her. I should be more open as she is but it's hard for me. Now I'm wondering if I let my own stupid anxiety that really hasn't been a lot lately take over and hinder my relationship with her. "Look at it this way, I love Reika, she's my life." He stated so factually and so in love that I wondered if I ever sounded like that in regard to Usagi when I did talk about her.

I wracked my brain to remember anything other than when we were declaring our love for one another in the privacy of my bedroom. Maybe in battle when the stakes were high and we needed it, but otherwise I couldn't think of when I had ever expressed myself as passionately as he just did and with no hesitation or care. I frowned realizing how bad that sounded of me. I truly did love her with all my heart. So why was I making this difficult?

He was so calm and carefree about his feelings for Reika. Admittedly I admired how freely he spoke even if I didn't always agree with it considering what he sometimes expressed, but how he spoke now…so confident and full of wisdom. When did these roles change? I used to be the calm and confident one here and now he was AND was in a relationship he was proud of. I to was proud of Usagi and all of what she had done yet I didn't even come close lately to acting or sounding like it.

Instead I was hiding mine. It wasn't that I didn't feel love towards her I did. I loved her beyond what words could express sometimes. No not loved…love. I love her beyond what I could ever begin to express. To be frank I could never truly express how much I cared for her, how much I was hard core in love with her that my body ached when I couldn't have her. It was aching so much these past few months that no amount of trying to refocus on work at the hospital could deny me the wants of her.

Only she was denying me that these days and I knew I couldn't blame her. I full on deserved it and probably more than what she was giving to me. I hated now that I had such a hard time expressing my feelings even the way Motoki did that it seemed to now be making a deterrent in my relationship with Usagi. Was I actually sabotaging our relationship with her without even realizing it?

I feared the answer to that even as he spoke, "And yes I sometimes do a little friendly flirting with the girls on occasion…" he saw me looking at him on that one, "But it's just that, friendly flirting, nothing more and Reika is confidant in us as a couple to know it means nothing, just like the girls know it means nothing." It never occurred to me that Reika was aware of that and didn't mind it.

I guess it made sense though. To have that level of trust, respect and loyalty in your relationship to not let a small amount of friendly flirty set off warning bells. Reika was even friends with the girls. They always chatter when she was in town. Motoki had a good point and I was feeling like I really let Usagi down over here. I thought back to our times we were out together and realized I had never even given her a more than simple friendly peck either on the cheek or the lips when we were on out with our friends.

How were the levels supposed to be maintained if I shied away from any public display no matter how small and as if that wasn't bad enough, now that I thought about it, but how she must have felt whenever I _didn't_ stand up for her in defense on even the small things? I just tried to put food in front of her mouth to calm her down. I was feeling more and more ashamed of myself for my neglectful actions.

I sighed realizing how that could come across to others. I used a method you use on kids to shut them up and used it on my girlfriend instead of listening to her. Granted it wasn't like they were big events or anything, but the fact still remained that I gave off a completely different impression than what we really are. Those perturbed glances and glares she shot me were for a reason and I ignored them.

I should have done something better and not have treated her as I did. "My point being is, is that Reika and I are strong enough to trust each other when it comes to that stuff. Can you say that about Usagi?" I wanted to say yes, but could I? "Can you assure yourself that she feels strong enough about the two of you given how you treat her when you do go out and believe me I've seen how you react around her when you're at the arcade…" I saw his 'I can't believe how are with her sometimes' look as I shrunk a bit.

Yeah pushing a drink or her own food into her mouth to get her to shut up from exploding on Chibi Usa when she herself was smarting off to Usagi to begin with wasn't a good message to send to either of them. I was realizing that perhaps sometimes I could be a bit of a toolbag and an idiot. I'm studying to be a doctor, I have one of the highest GPA's where I'm at and I had to have Usagi put us on a 'break' and for Motoki to give me this little speech for it to hit home as to how I'm failing as a boyfriend.

_How did I fuck this up so badly?!_ "To trust you especially with how things are going these days as you trust her?" it wasn't that he was saying I hurt her physically but in other ways yes I had hurt her and I had to not only accept that but show her that this behavior was not just recognized but would be fixed and would NOT be repeated. Not ever again. I couldn't let this continue on nor would I accept this behavior within myself.

First though I had to come to terms with my own faults in this. I could feel a deep and powerful energy within me telling me I needed to do this if I wanted to get my girl back and keep the other half of my soul to me. I had her so why muck it up in the first place? It was time I got a backbone in place when it came to issues that were going on and showed her that no matter what I would fight for her. We weren't just meant to be together, we found each other in two separate lifetimes for a reason. We loved and have always been in love with each other.

I to try to tell him how I felt but how could I without exposing so much of how things were? That's a lot to handle and it's not even fully just my secrets to tell so I had to limit how I expressed this and think on how to. "I thought we were…I mean…with all of our history I didn't think… but I see how the damage that I've caused…unintentional or not I've done some serious damage." Motoki didn't disagree.

It stung but it was needed. The truth was needed. Then Motoki replied, "You mean to say that you felt you no longer had to prove it since you had the history that you have but now you've accepted the role you've played in screwing up and hurting the one that I'm pretty I've heard you vow to NEVER hurt ever. I've even heard you declare long ago that you'd never let anyone hurt her." That shocked me because it was true, and yet I let myself and our own future daughter hurt her in the worst ways possible.

Memories of hearing Chibi Usa make fun of Usagi or call her cruel things came to mind and I simply tried to ignore it. I was a horrendous boyfriend and needed to rectify that effective yesterday. I didn't want Motoki to be right, I didn't but the truth couldn't be helped. "I have and I've been failing at it, but I won't anymore." I vowed. He looked at me like he wanted to accept it but wasn't entirely convinced.

I went to respond but he beat me to the punch. "I know you believe that Mamoru and I know you'll find a way to do whatever you can but hear this, just because you have a history doesn't mean everything you think it does." _Why not?!_ I internally whined. I refused to whine out loud like a child. Even if I wanted to. I didn't disagree that it wasn't everything because it wasn't but why wasn't it a huge chunk if not more?

"It simply says you have a point for having a history together." He says nonchalantly. I felt a bit deflated from that. I so badly want to tell him why it made a bigger difference than what he thought it was, but perhaps he has a point in this. I truly let myself think that our history made a huge difference in this, but the truth was while we both were Serenity and Endymion we also were Mamoru and Usagi. We were given a second chance to make things right in this life, to be able to be together as we couldn't before, and I was screwing it up.

"She's just looking for validation on your feelings for her and to keep her as a priority in your life as she's made you in hers. It's about balance and it sounds like you're not only not holding up your end of the deal but validating others harming her emotionally to." I wanted to disagree with him, tell him he was wrong but damn it…every place in my mind's eye I looked for a fault in his logic, looked for a legitimate reason why he was wrong I came up short and I knew it was because there was no fault.

I probably looked upset at him but really, I was upset with myself for all of this. I was just upset at him for pointing out the truth. It did hurt after all and worse yet when it came from someone who care for you and saw you as a brotherly figure and their best friend. It just made it worse because you knew in the end, they spoke the truth about you, that you were unwilling to listen to from even yourself.

"As for the hiding her part, honestly I thought maybe you did that because she's young." I couldn't help but give a defense, "She's mature for her age. And she's young but I still love her it's just…" I sighed and readjusted myself. _Be honest with yourself and tell him the truth, the truth will set you free…_I heard from within me, sounding suspiciously like my past self. I felt annoyed by it but knew it was right.

"I liked having something away from college that's just mine and sharing her with anyone made me feel like she could be pulled from me at any moment." He had to know that she was this big bright light in my life. That I feared she'd find someone better than me if other guys knew she existed. "I know how loving and energetic she can be." I looked at him then. "You saw her at the party." even if he didn't get a chance to talk to her he knew her well enough to know what type of woman she was.

"She was already getting them to love her and surround her. I was starting to feel like I could lose her to any one of the guys there. Someone who doesn't have anti-social issues or wasn't an orphan. And I think we both know how I am when it comes to PDA or expressing my feelings." I saw Motoki agree with me on the latter half as he listened to me. "I felt that if I hide her away, she would be my little ray of sunshine and stay that way forever."

I knew it was wrong now but at the time it seemed like the only way to keep her as mine. "I wouldn't have to worry about losing her." Yet I might have already lost her in another way, "Apparently I might have done that anyways by pretending she wasn't as big of deal as she really is to me. I really messed up." I admitted. I looked to him as if a tiny part of me was looking for him to disagree with me. He wasn't even looking in my direction.

"That's one way of saying it." he began. I groaned in frustration. I didn't gain an ounce of sympathy from him and perhaps I didn't deserve it, not after what I had done. "So, tell me something." I saw him barely glance at me, "Was that was your answer to maintaining your relationship? Pretend she barely existed?" I looked away at the deafening glance of anger and 'I can't believe you did this' he sent my way.

I looked away and realized how dumb it all sounded when he said it out loud. It sounded so understandable in my head. "Sounds stupid when you say it like that." I begrudgingly admitted, folding my arms over my chest. A psychological effort to guard myself even if it did nothing of the sort. "To be honest it seems like you were starting to do that in all aspects of your life." He told me.

I looked at him with questioning eyes. In his peripheral vision he saw the question. "How can you not see it Mamoru?" I gulped as he continued. "I mean I barely saw you on any dates with her in the last several months **before** the party. I was even going to ask if you two were still seeing each other." His admission stunned me as I felt upset that things had gotten so far that not only did Usagi put us on a break but that even to outside eyes it looked like I was single and so was she. I cannot believe what a colossal mistake I had been making with her.

"We went out with the girls." I tried feebly then regretted even saying that. It was like an automatic response to say something stupid at the wrong damned time. Motoki looked at me like I grew another head, "You do know the difference between a date with your girlfriend and a group outing right with all of your friends right?" the sarcasm was edging in his voice and once again Motoki was right and I was wrong.

I didn't miss the hint of slight anger in there to. I had definitely upset Motoki with this whole thing and now….no what was worse was that I don't even know if I've caught the biggest blunder of my mistakes in time. How _long_ have I been in the wrong? "Mamoru what you did with her was show her that she's not as significant to you as you are to her." I couldn't deny his words anymore.

"Her family knows you well enough to accept you into their home." He had a point, "Hell you take her cousin to zoo's and stuff. They trust you." I knew this to be fact. "Your friends, however, **barely** even **knew** Usagi." I winced knowing the truth of it as I was tight lipped on it. "They didn't even really know she existed. I had to help convince them that she was not only real but that you did have a girlfriend."

This was news to me as I looked to him in shock. "Yeah, right after you went into the bedroom with her, they were asking questions. I answered a few for you. You do realize that **that** speaks a LOT on how you view her in your life?" I never realized how badly I handled all of this and she just kept taking it. So many times, Usagi gave me signs and signals letting me know how she felt and I ignored or bypassed them thinking everything would be okay.

"So, can you blame our friends and classmates for thinking as they do? Or blame Saori even for thinking she had a chance with you when you rarely spoke of Usagi? Or spoke more to Saori." I looked to him aiming to retort but he beat me to the punch again, "Don't look surprised, we knew she had a thing for you, tried to tell you to but you didn't want to listen. Kept saying she's just a friend, to you yes, from her viewpoint, no." I pursed my lips this time.

"You seem to have a running theme of that. Usagi brought you out of your shell of anti-social behavior, with my help, and you gained new friends, BUT, you failed to include your girlfriend even in the smallest ways into the social group. Even merely mentioning her more than a few times." I hated that he was right, but I was glad we were having this conversation now. I learned a lot more than what I thought I already knew.

I just wish it hadn't taken all of this to tell me how badly I messed up. It should have ended at that conversation Usagi and I had. I should have listened to her. "Instead you had the knowledge of her so tightly locked under that you gave the wrong impression to Saori. She truly thought you were single and that you were using 'Usagi', the imaginary girlfriend as some were starting to call her…" I didn't know that. Did people really think that I made her up?

_Damn._ "To keep other girls back away due to your previous anti-social behavior. In her alcohol induced mind that evening she probably thought 'tonight I'm going to show Mamoru that he doesn't need to worry anymore, I can be there for him'. just guessing though." He added, "And had it NOT been for me talking to her later on the next day, when she sobered up and was just dealing with a hangover, that Usagi and you were in a serious committed relationship I'm sure she would have had the guts to push forward again."

Damn Motoki had to intervene that badly? I rubbed my temples, "I had to do that Mamoru, that's why she called you out here to talk to you. It was the only way on her end to clean up the mess that YOU made by acting as you did. That's why it's not a 100% her fault. You need to own your end, accept it. Tell Usagi that you're sorry for all of what you did wrong." I turned towards him in this.

"I don't care if she wants you to beg. I don't care if she wants you to get on your knees in front of her and plead forgiveness while wearing a damned tutu. I don't care if she wants you to sing 'singing in the rain' while wearing the damned tutu and tap dancing in the park. Do whatever Usagi tells you to do to make this better cause in the end she's the best person for you. She's the best you'll ever get." I shut up.

"Hell, I've never seen anyone get to you like she does. Never seen anyone be able to get under your skin and make you actually light up. You're passionate with her and you two bring out the best in each other. I've never seen anyone pull you out of your shell the way she has. Never seen you willing to change or actually change till she came along. She's the best thing that ever happened to you. Don't throw it away over stupid shit." He wasn't yelling at me, but his words sounded like they were.

"Cause I don't think I have to tell you you're NOT the only man out there." great someone else telling me that. I moaned to myself as I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was just so much to handle. "But at the end of the day, and I hate to say it, but the biggest person you have to blame in this is yourself." His words hit home hard. Truth usually did. "Besides I think you need to have a long heart to heart with Usagi. Uninterrupted and for more than just a few minutes, like a few hours." I did agree with him on that. We needed it for sure.

"And see where she stands and get all of both sides out and in the open, listen to her on everything and she will listen to you. Plus, didn't you mention she also was talking about your time spent with her little cousin?" ouch yup. I almost forgot about Chibi Usa's role in this. I heard Usagi very clearly, she did have several complaints about our future daughter and right now I could no longer defend her.

Perhaps that was a sign though. That if one person was making these incessant complaints that maybe there was something to them and not just hot air. Man was I hating on myself right now for not seeing this all sooner. "Hai, apparently I make time for her and not Usagi." Motoki rose his brow towards me. I sighed, feeling the pressure of my mistakes weighing down upon myself as I instead of defending myself simply told him my thoughts on it.

There was no defensive left anyways. There was no soap box left to stand on there was just me trying to avoid the piss I was shooting into the wind. Though in this case I think I deserved to be hit with it. "I was just trying to keep the peace. Obviously, my methods were wrong and I failed." _I failed her…_I told him, "Chibi Usa can be a handful."_ If only he knew how much…hell if only I knew how much more there had been this whole time to how much of a handful she'd been to Usagi alone…if only I had listened…_

I tried to explain more about our future daughter without giving too much away. "She's very loved by us all but it didn't occur to me till recently that she can be…" _be honest…_the voice told me. I had to face facts that the prince was telling me these things to try to help and much like I needed to listen to Usagi I needed to listen to that voice. "She is verbally abusive towards Usagi and seemingly **only** towards Usagi." this was something I had been dreading to deal with since I saw the interactions at the museum.

I had to come to terms with it and recognize and accept that my future daughter acted like a bratty little bully towards Usagi. Why I didn't know. Perhaps that was why I denied it for so long. I didn't want to see it cause _I_ felt there was no real motive but that didn't mean there wasn't. I had to stop kidding myself. I hated myself more for it cause of what it told me about possibly how we were as parents in the future.

"I was ashamed to admit that I had been ignoring and overlooking it in favor of trying to keep the peace between the two as their arguments can get pretty bad, by…NOT really doing anything about it." I admitted. Everything that I had done was hitting me in a full force and my inner prince was making me see the error in my ways. "I just kept trying to feed Usagi food and wound up giving into Chibi Usa." That sounds so bad on my part for me to do.

"She's so far from her home and her parents aren't here to be there for her so I let so many things slid by." That to sounded right now like a broken record. "That may be true, but it doesn't grant the right to dismiss Usagi. None of this does." damn when did Motoki get so good and hitting all the good correct points in this? "Let's not forget that Usagi is a beautiful, lovely young woman." I couldn't help the tiny bit of jealousy that came up for a moment.

I knew Motoki only saw her as a little sister and was in love with Reika, but I still held my own doubts and insecurities that I tried and worked hard to pretend weren't there. "When she matures physically just a little bit more other guys will notice." I dreaded this part of the conversation as well, hell I dreaded every part of it the moment Motoki told me we needed to talk but I had to face the music.

"If she truly means as much to you as you claim she does then you need to get her back and soon. Or else she will be gone to you…she will see that she can attract other guys, she will see that you're not the only man out there. Right now, you're all she wants and yeah I believe she loves you more than anything, but I also know that there's only so much even she can take." I knew this to be true. I just had to talk to her and fix all of this before things got worse between us as a whole.

Usagi POV

I was going for a jog outside. I needed to get away from Luna's odd behavior in the house. I had half a mind to toss her out of the window at one point when she tried to scold me for laundry but when she found I was putting away clean clothes she stopped talking. Almost as if she regretted being upset with me before walking away. I needed to take a breather though. The spore would be home soon and frankly I didn't want to deal with her. I had been avidly avoiding her as much as possible while still trying to be there for the rest of the family.

Ever since she pulled the wool over my family's eyes again, I felt hurt for them. I knew she more than likely didn't mean to hurt them, and she couldn't, nor would she apologize for what she did as it would raise more questions than answers. Mamoru hadn't been talking to me lately and I wondered if it was because he was taking his time to seriously think things through and really want to converse with me to talk all this out or if it was simply to figure out how to bypass my so called angry mood.

I was still trying to figure out what the whole muffin thing was about and if he was being serious about wanting to talk. _When were we going to get to talk though?_ I asked myself as I took a small break near the park. Wearing my short leggings, gym shoes and a very loose fitting off shoulder tee over my sports bra I took a moment to go towards the watering fountain. That's when I saw one of my neighbors. I waved to them politely as she and her husband waved back and started to walk towards me.

I saw they had their stroller with them meaning they had their newborn son whom she'd just had three months ago. I hadn't had the chance to even offer a 'congrats' on the new baby I had been so busy. "So lovely to see you all." I smiled down at the infant boy who cooed at seeing me, "So good to see you Usagi. It's been too long." She smiled back as she picked up her son to give him a bottle.

Being a new mother, she wanted to make sure she was doing everything right and I didn't blame her. It was rough from what I heard, very tough but very rewarding and it made me wonder what type of mother I was in the future for my own future daughter to be and act as she did. Did I mess up on her somehow? Before I could doubt myself any more, I heard a phone go off. Both her husband and I checked ours and realized it was hers.

Before either of us could even think next his went off, "Work I have to take this." he walked off for a moment as she said, "Drat." Then looked to me, "Usagi honey could you hold him for a moment. That could be work for me to and I still need to clean off his stroller from the crumbles from earlier." I took hold of her son as he looked to me with fondness and cooed happily in my arms. I couldn't help the overwhelming positive emotions that curled through me towards the young boy.

He was so adorable and looked so much like his father already. I remembered when they first moved in down the street. Both my parents invite them over to get to know the neighborhood and the young couple in their thirties were both happy to receive such a warm welcome. I held their son delicately in my arms as I made a few soft faces at him, not wanting to startle him, but try to entertain him.

I remembered when I first met them myself, it was just before I became a senshi. I had thought her husband was actually kind of cutie, though definitely too old for me. He was almost double my age at that time. He was still a handsome man, just not my type. Plus, I saw how he was around his wife, very loving and affectionate. It made me miss Mamoru and how he was beginning to be around me before Chibi Usa popped into our lives. Before I could dwell on that the boy gurgled and took my attention away from it.

It was as if he sensed my thoughts becoming negative and regained my attention to tell me that he was here to pull me out. So sweet. "Makes you want to have one?" her husband off his work phone asked me. I blushed at the question but answered honestly, "Someday yes. Right now, I'm still a tad too young." I admitted as he smiled, "You know when we walked past your parents place, we ran into your mother." I wondered where this was going.

"Oh?" I asked, "Yeah we three got to talking." Now I was definitely curious, "I know you don't know us that well, but my brother is moving into town soon, he's younger than me by a bit, so early 20's at best." Was mother trying to hook me up with his brother?! Did she know Mamoru and I were on a 'break' even though I never went into detail about it? "Anyways, I know my brother's type…" and he's beating around the bush for this, "Are you trying to get a date for your brother?" I asked bluntly.

He seemed to get nervous as he laughed it off, "Something like that. I just asked her if you were seeing someone so that you could take him around town sometime since we're so busy with our son. Maybe make a new friend and if turns into something more why not?" it was understandable and part of me wanted to say yes but another part, the part that flashed to Mamoru was very hesitant of it.

On one hand I could take his younger brother around town whenever he came in, it didn't mean it was a date. Father would NEVER let me date someone in their 20's. At least I was pretty sure he wouldn't. He already had issue with Mamoru since he was a few years older than me. This really was more than likely something to be a buddying friendship since I was still a teenager myself and he would want to date someone closer to his own age.

His older brother here was just trying to be helpful. Even if I was his younger brother's type, he probably preferred his dates to be closer to his own age. I did believe his brother was trying to genuinely find his brother a date to show him around, but I also knew they were too busy to go around themselves to actually get to know a lot of people their own age. Our neighborhood was a quiet little suburban area but not a lot of younger families.

Not like theirs. So, I doubted they knew a lot of 20 – somethings to introduce his little brother to for a date. I was probably their best bet for someone nice that would help him out and someone that they actually knew and could trust. Besides from how Mamoru acted around me when it came to public places, I HIGHLY doubted a guy who a few years older than him would want to date me.

It was a sad thought but true. "I don't see a problem with that." I said before I could over think it any further and change my mind. Yes, Mamoru and I were still technically together, on a break yes, but still together, that didn't mean however that I couldn't take my neighbor's brother to view the city when he came to town. Whenever that even was. "Great, what's your number so he can text you when he gets to town?" he asked me.

I relayed the information as his wife was stull busy on her phone. I could sense that the little one was getting fussy, so I tried for the bottle myself to give to him. He took it without complaint as I held it up just right for him. "You're a natural." His father complimented. I smiled in response and felt a little bit better about my own potential mothering skills. "Thanks, I did this for my little brother when we were younger. I guess I still remember some of it." I explained as he asked, "Want a meat bun?" I saw the vendor nearby.

"Sure, that run did get me a tad hungry." I admitted, as we started to walk over to the vendor, plus I was never one to turn down free food. He waved to his wife on where we were going as she nodded and waved back. "Busy isn't she." I commented, "They tend to mess up business if she's NOT there to take care of it herself. It's one of the reasons why I love her. She's very passionate about her career." He spoke so highly of her.

_Had Mamoru ever done that for me?_ "Sounds like she's very valued where she works at." I complimented, "Oh definitely. She's one of the best in her field. I'm so proud of all that she's accomplished." He's really proud of her. It was coming off of him in waves as he looked back at her with fondness. However, it just made me question if Mamoru was ever like that with me. _Did he ever talk about me so passionately? Was he proud of what I did? Did Mamoru look at me as I saw the baby's father look at his wife?_

Such love and adoration. I felt wistful for it myself. As we got closer in line, he took the order for three meat buns, one for each of us. I entertained his son as out of nowhere I heard her loud obnoxious voice coming out. It actually startled me as I nearly jumped from the shock of it, "Baka – Usagi!" before she could say anything further the boy starts to cry out from the decibel of her voice as I sooth him back into a calming quiet.

His father and I both work in unison to get him back into a quiet state to not disturb other patrons who are now curious and giving us their attention. That's when the boy's father, I think his name was Jeremy, as he and his wife had moved in from America, said, "Usagi do you know this child?" his voice was stern but not towards me, towards Chibi Usa. She was stubborn at first and went to talk only to have Jeremy beat her to the punch.

"If you're going to talk, speak at a lower decibel. I don't want my son disturbed any further." His strict calming tone of voice was something I admired him for. It sure as hell shut Chibi Usa up and I nearly ended up smirking at her for it but knew that now wasn't the time. Instead I told him, "She's my cousin." The cousin part came out a little too filled with 'I wish she wasn't' but I couldn't help it.

She was a brat. He looked to me as if to ask something only to see Chibi Usa roll her eyes. I think this sparked off a tinge of anger in him. He didn't even know her, and he barely knew me other than as a neighbor yet even he could sense something was off. He then said, "You really are a natural at this Usagi. He went right back to being happy again." it made me feel better and calmer to. How many times had I wished that Mamoru had enough back bone to do something so simple…to many.

"And why would you call her stupid? That's rude and disrespectful. You should apologize." I do believe that shocked Chibi Usa, who now looked like a deer in head lights. I don't think she was expecting to be called out for her actions. Not especially by someone she didn't know. That was when I noticed the other patrons begin to look at her expectantly to. She began to take notice as well as she started to gain this slightly panicked look in her eyes.

I saw the pink haired troll look back and forth between us, then at the boy in my hands who almost looked towards her in a 'do it and I'll scream again' manner. If babies could talk, I'm sure they'd say a mouthful. Then she turned to see the other patrons nearly glaring at her. "She should be mindful of her elders." One of them said. "It's not hard to apologize." Another said as if trying to encourage her to do the right thing.

I agreed but for her if she didn't mean the apology, she didn't say it. Why she even called me an idiot this time I didn't even know. Force of habit maybe…I wasn't sure but what I was sure on was that I felt like even I had more of a backbone in me now. "Chibi Usa it would be proper for you to give out an apology for saying something rude like that." _Not like you ever really have before but still…_ "Jeremy has a point." I added on as I shifted the bottle closer to the baby boy again as I wanted to keep him docile.

I was hoping that in using Jeremy as a reason why to she'd give in and make the small amends that they were and then go ahead and run off. Cower in the shadows or whatever. However, that wasn't the case this time around. She got this fearful look in her eyes before backing up and darting off into the bushes. She didn't even blow her traditional raspberry at me which for her was odd to say the least.

"That as your cousin?" he asked, perplexed. I nodded, "Yeah, she can be a handful at times." _To say the least…_I muttered internally to myself. "She reminds me of why I moved my family to Japan to begin with. Just because their blood doesn't make them family. Family is who **you** make." I looked up to him, "Who you surround yourself with. The ones that you know have your back. **That's** your family." Wiser words hadn't been spoken as I nodded in agreement. His wife came up and took their son while I enjoyed my meat bun with them.


	14. panick mode & loaded question

**SerenityxEndymion**: your welcome but there's more to come and things are going to get tense and a even a bit ugly.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thank you.

**Aiyoku**: oh the wake-up call isn't just here there's another coming up to, I'm currently working on the aftermath of it. thank you and hopefully you like this one.

**Puffgirl1952** **the** **2nd**: I was thinking the same thing. Lol but alas we can't use them for reviews.

**Princesakarlita411**: yeah that talk took a while to do cause I wanted to hit every point but make sure I didn't hit the ones that Motoki wouldn't know about. Don't know yet…

**Rjzero00**: trust me change is happening…good and bad change. I'm actually having fun with that on Chibi Usa since she doesn't know yet. Lol and thank you, I read over it like three times myself just to make sure to. and that reaction will be coming up. I just wrote it out, I just hope I didn't make it out of his character in this story to react as he's going to.

**slvrphoenx**: oh it hit all right. That's how I felt and I had Jeremy do it cause some outsiders don't react specifically cause its that whole 'family business' thing but some cases the outsiders reaction is exactly what's needed to put the disrespectful kids in their place. And they will talk soon but that talk will be a in minute. The brother will lead to a reaction lets just put it that way for now.

**kera69love**: you will be seeing that soon enough.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: absolutely. I was actually thinking of a way to incorporate that into the story and I MAY have found a way to do it but I need to place it just right…if I can. Or at least something close…if I can.

**Selenity84**: yeah I've read those fanfics to, and while I enjoyed them writing it out this way feels like it gives it a new flavor I guess.

**Ladybug**: yeah I think Motoki is going to be the best person to drive the point across at the end of the day. Motoki is the outsider who sees a LOT and isn't really given enough credit so to speak for his insights.

**AimlesslyGera**: oh definitely in fact when I wrote it the first time, that's literally what popped in my head. Lol side note here, for that 'friends' break, I gather it was 30% rachel's fault for saying 'we should take a break' when she didn't mean it and 70% ross's fault for sleeping with someone else HOURS after she said what she said, plus later on when she gives him back his things, right before she does he tells the guys what he thinks which is 'she's come back to her senses and wants to get back together' with him. his pompous attitude really rubbed me the wrong way like in the end he really didn't feel he'd done anything wrong. Which is a little bit of what Mamoru was going through, he really didn't think he'd done anything wrong and didn't understand the blowback at first. Now that he gets it he's where he's at now. and once I read your review I actually sorta expanded on the brothers character just a bit. For some reason I kept visualizing between tyler and Klaus from the vampire diaries with caroline in the middle…I don't know why though. Lol you might see what I mean when you read the interaction with them.

**CassieRaven**: pretty much and that's why Motoki is the one who also said what he said. And yes on the Saori thing. For all the Saori bashing that happens in this story it just didn't fit for her to be a total bitch like Rei can be at times. so in this case she made a mistake and owned it. he was the one who needed to do that. and yeah Usagi's mother knows she's friendly and outgoing so she's trying to help out the neighbors brother while being there for Usagi as well in her own little way.

**Selenity** **Hime** **13**: oh totally, I could see Motoki being a great big brother. I am trying to breach into the future stuff regarding Chibi Usa in future chapters to give a slightly better understanding of how she's raised and who does what. You might just get your wish…

**SerenityDeath**: yup and there's more to come on that front.

**Moonbeam**: lol thanks. 😊 wow thanks. Hopefully you have a good phone cover. Lol every time I want to give you guys that guesstimate I'm off by a chapter…or a few, so many things come up ahead of it that are needed. I'm thinking I might even split their conversation into 2 parts as well.

**phillynz**: oh definitely and yeah I was sort of seeing him as a 'sweet lovable guy who just wants what's best and right for his family and those he sees that are good people' type of guy.

**Guest** **(1)**: thank you so much, this one is one of the most intricately detailed ones I've ever written. Andi totally agree, he was definitely better in the SMC version than in the anime. 😊

**karseneau1**: thanks and yeah I find that using the friends to do so gives other insights that you normally wouldn't see from the main characters POV's.

**Guest** **(2)**: your totally fine, no hurt feelings. I try to take everything with constructive criticism to better myself as a writer. Yeah I was actually kinda worried that certain chapters were going to be extra in the angsty department but they've been working out. probably helps that I had the drabbles coming out to. 😉 lol trust me I'm a HUGE advocate for the two to be together but things won't be that easy for him, not in this. And Jeremy's brother will be showing up soon.

**Badwolfrise**: no problem, yeah back when I first watched it I didn't notice as much but when I got older I started to notice it a lot. Then after the 2-3rd times of watching it I was like seriously? I literally went online figure out the reason why and that's when I read why Chibi Usa was made to be like that. I felt it wasn't a really valid reason but they did so it is what it is. You're a 100% correct, she only seems to realize or acknowledge her as her mother when she wants something that only Usagi can give her or if Usagi is close to deaths doors.

**Jovemako**: no your fine cause I was doing the same thing to as I wrote it. lol you might not be expecting it but….

**Serenity24Luna**: yup he truly did. 😊

**OrientalDanceGirl**: absolutely needed to hear it and he will still be suffering some more, wait and see.

**Jaguarsolaris**: oh yeah. 😊

**No** **extras**: at this point Luna's been kinda avoiding her and visa versa due to Artemis's talk with her and her being in her own head space and feelings. And yes, yes, yes and basically yup to all.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: thank you and that's going to be his next biggest problem coming up. and yup it sure is. And while yes I did notice that the set up was possibly a little off due to the age difference at the same time he's not much older than Mamoru so it's going to work out as an anti-mamoru thing I guess.

**Guest** **(3)**: yup it was needed and Mamoru will have no choice if he wants to keep her. and yeah that does sound powerful. Make sense though. You love a person so much but because of the treatment you wish you didn't cause it would make not being around them, dealing with the problem so much easier. I actually make a few things happen coming up soon so stay tuned.

**Guest** **(4)**: will do and thank you.

**OursSparksFly13**: trust me it does. I even began to flesh him out a bit as a character the more I started to write their little date out.

**Finnish** **woman**: those questions will be answered in this in due time.

31 reviews awesome! Things are getting stirred in this proverbial pot and I can't say much else without spoliing so on with the chapter. Please read and review!

Breaking point ch.14

Chibi Usa POV

I raced through the brush. The stares of the people back there were too much for me to handle. I had gone to Usagi first because she looked so much like mama when she was holding the baby. I was reminded of her so much that I missed her. I truly missed her more in those moments than I had in over a month. I missed my mommy. I felt tears nearly spring to my eyes and with the way I was feeling now I needed her. I needed her to hold me. To comfort me.

I needed her to even sing to me and tell me everything was going to be okay. It was like a sledgehammer and I reacted. I didn't think twice on it or why I was running to her till I saw the child in her arms. It was then that I was reminded once more _why_ she sent me to the past or the reason _I_ believed why she convinced papa to do it. It was like a switch was flipped in my head. One moment I was going to my mother for comfort and safety the next thing I knew I was upset for a whole new reason.

I saw her there holding another's child. It almost felt like a slap to the face. She looked at that baby so lovingly, like she couldn't bear to be parted from the gaze of the small innocent in her arms. The baby wasn't crying or anything if anything the infant seemed to be relishing in her attention. She looked so serene and happy. Like she'd rather be with that child than me. She never looked at me that way. Always argued with me and didn't let me win.

So to see her holding that baby and looking so calm and peaceful had me feeling jealous and I didn't like the feeling. The sad part was, and this was the part I hated to admit even to myself, was that I wasn't even jealous of her. Not completely…not for this. No, I was jealous of that baby in her arms as she gave him her fullest attention and was smiling with happiness that I couldn't remember seeing on her face towards me, at least I was assuming it was a 'him' with the tiny blue outfit he had on, so preciously.

Why couldn't she baby me like that when I wanted it? Yes sure I was growing up but I was far from home and the others knew it. They coddled me nicely why couldn't she? So when the man next to her, who looked twice her age yet still nice looking in his own right, not Mamo – chan nice but nice, leaned in closer and made cooing sounds with her to the baby I feared that maybe this guy was trying to steal her from Mamo – chan.

He even looked at her with slight adoration. Or perhaps admiration. I wasn't sure. Possibly both if I thought about it. While I thought Mamo - chan could do better than her and had told her as such a few times I was perhaps mistaken a bit in that thinking and got in over my head on my teasing towards her. A seeping of regret came in as they got closer to the food vendor and I felt the wave of nausea come back in again.

It didn't occur to me till I overheard everything between Mamo - chan and Motoki that he was messing up a lot in their relationship and that I had something to do with it as well, that perhaps things weren't as set in stone as I had assumed they were. I gulped as panic began to bubble within me. I didn't like it, and this was only proving Motoki's point now. It never occurred to me that it could happen the other way around. What if it was _Usagi_ that found someone else and LEFT Mamo – chan instead?

I hadn't considered that at all. I looked back up and saw that the guy next to her even put his hand behind her back to guide her forward a bit. It was a small gesture, but I felt it was a bit inappropriate to do and Usagi didn't say anything to him about it. The panic bubbled further, and I felt like something acidic was in my throat. I had always assumed she would be the old maid and that no one would want her if Mamo – chan ever left her. I never thought it would possibly be Mamo – chan left in the cold and it shook me.

This wasn't supposed to happen. I knew if I didn't barge in on the atmosphere something serious might develop and I couldn't let that happen. I marched up to Usagi and that man, hoping that if I barged in on it, she would relent and leave with me, but then he talked back to me. I was stunned. I was the one that people were trying to be nice to because I was the kid. People here didn't yell at me.

In the future sometimes yes but not here. Here I was even feared a bit and I kind of liked it even if I never told anyone this. I didn't need Usagi thinking I still had dark tendencies and telling Luna, not that Luna would believe her anyways. I just didn't want to take that chance, especially since it wasn't true. Unfortunately, once the baby started to make a fuse after hearing me talk his father spoke to me much like my own father did when I had done something wrong and demanded that _I_ apologize to _her_.

I couldn't ever remember a single time the girls ever insisted I apologize to her. Not like how he did anyways. Usagi tried but they didn't back her up. Here however _he_ did and was backing _her_ up. She took the lead afterwards and said the same thing. What was going on in the world here where _she_ was in the right and _I_ was in the wrong? It was backwards from how things had been going for me.

I didn't like this! Everyone around now was looking to me to make an apology and all it did was remind me of when I made a mistake in the future and got yelled at for it. Like when mother hired Mrs. Beku, this older lady, to assist her when she started to get big. Mrs. Beku had already raised three kids herself and were all grown up, so she had no problem being strict with me and mama let her since she wasn't able to run around after me as easily.

Mrs. Beku was shockingly quick on her feet and agile and her voice broke no argument. I think the last time she yelled at me was when I was chasing a butterfly in the private library. I didn't mean to knock over that Tiffany lamp. I really didn't. I just got carried away chasing the pretty butterfly and knocked into it by mistake. It just happened. She ratted me out and not only had me clean it up but even gave my mama a suggested way to have me pay for it so that I learned money didn't grow on trees even if you were a princess.

Mama agreed that I needed to learn more responsibility and that money didn't grow on trees. Not like fruit did. That's when she started my training as a sailor senshi. Of course, trying to train at the crystal palace was easier and harder than here. Here I managed to avoid it but, in the future, while I had the space for it I got trained by Mars and Jupiter. This was while mother spoke to two other senshi like women in the future. I was too busy training to see them fully, but one had really short blonde hair and the other had short but wavy aqua colored hair.

I never knew why they got along with mother so well. It was even joked that the short blonde had a soft spot for her born of respect and adoration. Everyone did. They held her opinion in high regard and a few times even called me out for NOT practicing as I should have been. It was easier in the past. No one till now called me out. The girls here didn't let Usagi do it yet this guy, whom I had never seen before not only did but did it like papa would have. I looked back at them after I took off and found her to be standing next to him.

It was near a patch of trees so I couldn't see anything more. I worried that she was possibly out on a date with him. _What if it was a date? What if he was using his son as a way to as Minako used to say before she stopped talking to me as much, 'score' Usagi as a date? _I don't know how it meant to score but the word date I understood and that was what I worried about. This was bad and it made my knees feel weak.

I had to go get Mamo – chan. He would fix this. He had to fix this he was Mamo - chan. Maybe if told him she was out on a date with that guy he would do something, and this sick feeling would go away. I went to go run back towards him and tripped over a rock in my path. As I was getting up, I found to my utter surprise and horror that I could start to see through myself. This is not good.

I was trembling now in fear. What if everything that was happening right now was contributing to me NOT being born? What if that child in her hands was going to be her first instead now? If it was a date, then she could adopt the baby boy and have one with him and Mamo – chan would be alone and I wouldn't exist anymore. My heart began to race with unchecked fear. It was all too much to handle and take in.

I felt the tears prickling at my eyes. I couldn't go out. Not like this. I was supposed to be the next senshi after mama. That's when so many times of different events flooded my head. The mean things I said out of anger. The tricks I played on her to get even for not doing what I wanted. Crashing her dates with Mamo – chan because I was jealous, she was getting his attention and he was getting hers.

I just wanted to be seen. I just wanted to be involved and yeah screwing with her was fun, especially the getting away with it part, but it wasn't supposed to be like this. I didn't think I was making my own future go away by being there. I couldn't believe how bad things were getting and I had a hand in contributing to this myself. I wasn't going to exist much longer at this rate if this was any rate to go by. Pluto always did say that nothing is guaranteed and here it was time proving its point. I could see through my hand and it was freaking me out.

My heart was beating so fast I wondered if it was possible for a kid to have a heart attack. As the panic grew larger within me, I heaved in large breathes trying to force my rate back down, but it wasn't working. I ran further up towards him but stumbled again as I saw for a brief moment that my whole hand looked gone for a moment before it flashed back into existence. I felt my whole form begin to feel weak as I stumbled near him and my mind was even feeling fuzzy now. If that happened again, I just might faint.

I couldn't afford that, not here where I was unseen to the naked eye. I had to get his help. I ran up to him, fear pushing me forward as I hoped he saw the panic in my eyes. "Mamo – chan!" this was highly important. I wanted to be born. I had never felt more regret at my own actions as I did right now that I realized what I might have done all along. He sees me as Motoki says, "You go ahead, I have to get back to the arcade anyways."

Motoki seemed to sign off with 'make this right' and I knew now he was right. My very existence depended on it. I was clearly freaking out and crying over the matter. Mamo – chan saw this and lead me away from people. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing my utter distress. "I hate…to say…but…Motoki…has a point." I thought about when I saw Usagi with that guy and had to tell him so he could fix this.

I heaved in breaths to get my words out as I stumbled over them in a rushed panic, "I didn't know I was making things bad for you and Usagi. I didn't know…so much and then when I saw her…with…I just…" I was breaking down into such bad sobs I couldn't get any more words out, couldn't get the right ones out to warn him that he was losing Usagi and therefore going to lose me and the rest to. _I was just being selfish and irresponsible!_

The self-admittance wasn't helping me as I began to cry harder. I wondered if my powers would burst out from my lack of control over them. However as if to make matters worse nothing came out. There was no power attack that would undoubtedly create a spectacle. No power bursts that came out like they did when those brothers attacked my school and hurt my friend Momo who was just protecting me.

Just like when Mama and the senshi have done time and time again. Just like Usagi more times than I care to count. There was no loose of control from my fears and anxiety and that's when I felt sheer terror take over me. My powers weren't creating an issue because my very existence was being called into question. That realization hit me hard as I felt whatever power usually hit me was barely more than a whisper in the wind.

I could feel my tie to the crystal dwindle as if it didn't recognize me as a bearer anymore. I could even see Luna P stay dormant and still as if even she held no life in her. It was all too much to handle and take. All my selfish actions had been leading up to something and this is what it was in the end. Yes, fine I admit it I was a bit selfish, but who wasn't?! I was only human, well part Lunarian and part Terrian but still!

That's when Mamo – chan gasped. It was harsh and he sounded scared. I knew then that he saw my body begin to fade in and out a bit. It was so strange to feel, and it only made me tremble more with fear. The dread I saw flash across his own face was worse than mine even. Which made me all the more terrified. The future King of this world, my future father was terrified. I never saw him scared in the future.

He was like a stone wall at times. Unmoving in his efforts as he was wise for the world to see and only bent over backwards for my mother. She was the only thing that made him move. That made him soften. She used to tell me as a younger child that when I was born his eyes light up at the tremendous sight of what they had created in me. Now as I looked at him, he never looked more afraid. Like his whole world was falling apart and he couldn't do a thing about it. That's when I realized what or rather whom he was thinking about.

His world of Usagi was going away. It clicked in my head that while Mamo – chan did love me very much as I was his future daughter, he loved Usagi beyond anything. My existence being called into question was like the universe forcing him to see how badly things were going and what was going to happen if he DIDN'T fix it. It made me realize that we both were too blame for what was happening.

He was fearful because he wasn't just losing me, he was losing her most of all and while I felt a bit hurt on that I understood. I cried but I knew. Without Usagi I was nothing. I may have looked like her, my hair style may have been modeled after hers, she was my mother after all, but….at the end of the day without her _I_ didn't exist. All those times I teased her that I could get a better mother just sounded so stupid of me to say now.

Especially when, once you thought about it, if he was with another or if she was to get with that guy I saw, I wouldn't exist period. I chocked on my own emotion's, so he had no clue she was on a possible date with another. I had messed up so badly as did he and we only had ourselves to blame in this. Worse part was, there would never be another version of me to exist for either of them cause there's only one me and I'm fading out. What have I done?

Mamoru POV

When I saw Chibi Usa running to me in a near blinding panic I tried to act like it was easy to handle. I had to get Motoki to leave anyways. He didn't know about the future stuff that was something to figure out how to talk about at a later date. However, when she spoke, I didn't even truly hear her words. I only saw that she was becoming see through. She wasn't supposed to become see through.

You aren't supposed to be able to see through or see your loved ones quite literally fading from existence like she was right now. She was trying to tell me something but all I could see was that if she was fading away then that meant that Usagi and I were no longer…it meant that we…it meant that she…I was having a hard time even thinking about what this meant. My brain stopped working as it was processing what I was seeing.

Too long. My brain receptors trying to tell me that I needed more information but all I could think about was an upset blonde that deserved so much better than me. A serious blonde that tried so hard every day and did everything for us despite my lacking. A wonderful woman that cared for me, loved me, was in love with me, but put us on a break because I was being a complete and utter dumb fucking asshole. I even felt the prince within me yelling at me to get it together or else our future daughter would truly be gone.

His words though not completely decipherable were enough to figure out that he was more worried about Usagi and making it right with her than caring for our future daughter. _How can I not care about Chibi Usa?!_ I yelled mentally back at him. _I'm not saying you shouldn't care, however, at the end of the day who matters more to you. Usagi or Chibi Usa?_ Hi words made me think though.

I would have thought the answer to be obvious. I cared for them both. I loved them both, one was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The women I would die for any number of times that was asked of me or not. I didn't care. She was my everything, my world – IS –IS my world. Chibi Usa, I loved her to but…and that's when it hit, the 'but'. _She doesn't exist without Usagi. Usagi is the answer lurking in the depths of your mine, heart and soul. What's happening here is proof that not everything is guaranteed._

His words were correct. I never wanted to have to choose but if I had to, I would choose the love of my life over her and I knew the moment Chibi Usa saw that on my face. She saw the struggle and conflict and accepted it. I did love my future daughter, but I love her mother, my Usagi in a way that I've never loved anyone before or ever in our lives together. She meant the world to me on so many indescribable levels I couldn't even begin to go into them. I love her so much and now the product of our love is fading away.

Chibi Usa's slow departure from the world was proof enough that we all fucked up royally. I knew however, that I must take a bigger portion of the blame. So many times, Usagi tried to talk to me. To tell me things were wrong. I was so pissed at myself for so much now. Why the hell did it take seeing our future daughter actually disappearing, in and out right before my eyes after my conversation with Motoki for the hint to finally hit me like a sledgehammer? It was as if my prince side slammed one into me as finally my brain began to work again.

I had to take her to Rei's so that she could do SOMETHING. Usagi's was too far away and I couldn't explain her fading form to her family. Rei had to know something to help her out. A charm, something to help bind her into this world. How would I explain it to her future parents that fucked things up so badly with Usagi in the past that not only did I lose the king his beloved wife but took away from him his only child in the future?

I had to act and now. I pulled her up into my arms and raced to the temple. I ignored the passerby's that gave me weird looks as I held her close to me. I didn't want them to see her fading away in my arms, so I held her close and took off for a run. I even tapped into my tux sped to make it to the temple as I took the steps four and five at a time. Thankfully I didn't see Grandpa Hino, but I did spot Rei who had her back turned to me as she swept up around the temple grounds.

I raced towards her, taking the steps three at a time, using my tux strength to push harder and faster towards her in the sheer hopes that she could do something for Chibi Usa. She was looking paler and held a small death grip on my shirt as I held her close. Her, "Mamo – chan…" was sounding groggy and worried. I spoke back, "We'll fix this." My words felt hollow even to me though in these moments.

Usagi POV

I was walking by the temple. I barely registered someone reaching the top steps as we passed by as they disappeared fast. Something told me to go check but I knew that Rei could handle herself. Had told me as much several times over. She made sure I knew that without a doubt in her voice. True she could handle herself, but she wasn't the only one who could. Turning my head away I faced Naru as she and Umino were laughing.

"I still can't believe they believed your prank!" Naru laughed. Even I did. Umino's prank on a few guys who were trying to get him to do their homework ended with them getting caught admitting to 'intimidation' and cheating which did not go well over at the school we went to, "It worked though." He said confident. I smiled. "Really glad you found a way to get even without getting yourself into trouble." I complimented.

He smiled, "Yeah I'm just glad that they got removed from most of the classes that I'm in. The chances of them bring able to come after me now are slimmer now that they're in different ones." Which was true. Once the principal found out he made sure the majority of them would be in separate classes to prevent them from one doing it again to him or someone else and secondly to prevent them from trying to go after Umino for cleverly outing them.

Now they were in not only different classes but they were now a part of the new program that, in an effort to stop bullying, placed those who did bully into different sports groups to force their involvement in activities that stopped them from bullying the students that couldn't really defend themselves physically. They would be using their bullying energy to put out onto a field or run themselves for a change.

Plus, it was the first time we saw Umino look relieved about getting back at someone for their bullying in a long time. Crossroads was no different than any other school when it came to that and for a moment it reminded me of Rei. She could at times be a bully herself. I hadn't wanted to accept it at the time, but it was the truth. Rei was a good soldier. One who was prideful and smart in her ways.

She was also hot headed and felt that her way was the right way, unless Luna or even Artemis dictated otherwise. Only if Ami came up with a logical conclusion did she accept it. Minako she usually brushed off unless she felt it was correct. Makoto she I think let go since she and we all knew Makoto could pound any one of us into the ground. Myself though…I blew the bangs out of my face…that was another story.

"Do you think Rei's a good friend to me?" I knew it was a loaded question it was why I asked them and not the rest of the girls. Naru I could tell was trying to be somewhat nice but I knew in the end she would be honest with me on how she felt about her and Umino would be analytical in his response which is why I needed their opinions on this to. I had to have a mental game plan for when I did talk to Rei.

Naru went first, "I think she helps to ground you…" she started out neutral then said, "Sometimes…but other times she seems bossy, to bossy." That I fully agreed with. Rei had the tendency to act as if she was in charge and I'm not even sure if she was aware, she was doing it or if it was part of her personality to do it. "And that can sometimes deter a healthy relationship." I agreed as it had with ours.

I did care about Rei, I legitimately thought of her as a sister, a friend that I could count on. Yet it seemed sometimes that she didn't feel the same way. Even though in battle she was definitely there for me on certain occasions. She helped Jupiter stop me from acting rashly when I thought the Doom and Gloom girls were torturing Mamoru when in reality it was a trap. I should have seen it coming but I was still in my feelings about him and acted without thinking. It was one of the few times I agreed with Rei on things.

Of course, not to long after that she saved me from getting trapped literally by another of them before sacrificing herself to make sure I made it to Beryl. However, that was now a while back at this point. Things had changed between us and I wasn't sure when that had happened. it had to have been in the last few months. Things just spiraled downhill. We weren't always this bad and now it seemed we were almost worse than when we started.

That's when Umino said, "When you do talk to her I suggest to keep in mind that you might have to be blunt with her cause she's pretty stubborn. From what I've witnessed anyways." Seeing my expression, he adds on, "Purely from an anthropological point of view." He remedied as I nod and accept his words. It was true though. I could be incredibly stubborn, but she actually could beat me in that.

Could beat me…hasn't yet though. It's what made me look up the steps one final time as we passed them completely. My mind and heart told me we did need to talk but not yet. It told me the dust needed to settle more before we conversed in full. Even then I wasn't convinced all would be good. Or even where Ami and Makoto and I were at. Minako had been the first to come to me.

Her inner Venusian powers sensing me and my previous self without fault whereas the others had lacked. We were getting back there but Rei was so stubborn that even her Martian powers were being limited by what she was sensing or else she might have been the FIRST one to come to her senses. Her tenacious nature was now acting as a hinderance to us and our relationship. I knew my head even entertained the idea that we might not ever be back to normal again. not our friendship anyways.

Hell, I called her out on being a bitch and she was barely phased by it. Either that or she was that stunned to hear me call her that. I didn't want to entertain the idea of it but there was a chance, a slim one that might come true that while the rest of the girls and I got to be friends again that Rei and I might not come back to that. It was something I was wrestling with for a little while now even as I hung out with the rest.

The possibility that if Rei couldn't listen to me, that if things even slipped for more than that millisecond back to the ways things were before I spoke my mind a bit, that we would only ever be senshi who fought on the same side. We would be civil, and I would still trust her to watch my back because that was the only thing at this point I thought I could trust her with. that notion hit me hard as we kept on walking.

Did I trust her in life yes, did I trust her to be my friend, to have my back verbally again those who would call me names or just be rude to me…and I couldn't say anything. I couldn't rebuttal that even in my mind as we kept walking. Naru and Umino found another topic to be on and I was glad. I was mindful of it in case I was asked anything but, in the end,, I was focused on what would happen between Rei and I as friends.

That's when memory struck me. So much so that I almost stopped in my tracks. A faint memory from when Ann and Ail were here with their 'tree of life'. My memory pulled out what happened with the play we did to help Mamoru with. The girls and I wanted to be Snow White and Ann, jumping in at the last minute got it but ONLY because the little sneak cheated to get her way and get closer to Mamoru.

Problem was Rei was the one to figure it out. she deducted that Ann had ripped up her pulled bit and got away with it. And instead of being on my side about it, instead of showing the proof to Mamoru and making the truth known she was actually on her side. Even went as far as _defending_ her on the matter. Talking about how lonely she had to have been. How she even _admired_ her for her actions taken.

She admired Ann for cheating to get her way and yelled at me for petty stupid stuff. I felt a new string of anger take over me as I growled internally. Not wanting to disrupt Naru or Umino, besides I needed some time to mull this over for a moment. I had been forced to ignore the actions back then, but it bothered me. it bothered me that Ann used the time and actions to try and kiss a man that made it clear he wasn't interested.

That she tried several times to flirt with him even after he politely declined her. She had been relentless in her pursuit and I was forced to let it go. Time and time again. I only forgot about it going forward when the play was attacked by a Cardian and we had to fight it to save the audience from getting attacked. In the end the fact remained however that Rei backed her up, defended her over me.

That memory and realization struck me deep as we walked further and further down the cement path and further from the temple. I didn't even look back at the place I had once thought of as a possible secondary home. The girls and I had spent so much time there before. it had really begun to feel that way to some of us. Now my home away from home was Minako's place or even Makoto's place.

It was saddening as it was also something that forced me to open my eyes to the possible truth, I was trying hard to avoid. I didn't want to admit to or call in my defeat just yet. Nor was I ready to when it came to my friendship with her. She wasn't the only one who could be stubborn as an ox or a bull. I was the Queen of it at times. its why I was still walking past the temple and not going up the steps right now.

I knew that was I was doing was the right thing. She needed to see what life was like without all the girls in it as I first did. It's enlightening and makes you think about everything in your life before you let them back in slowly and make sure they know how you feel, and you can see how they feel regarding it. I was glad I did what I did as I eventually left off for home and Naru and Umino walked towards their respective neighborhoods. He always made sure to walk her home even though she assured him she was fine.

I hadn't minded that Mamoru didn't do that considering what we did as senshi. Considering who we were. It was why the girls and I didn't do the same either. After all, with our training and reflexes it would be a short lived fight if someone was dumb enough to try something on any one of us that was only human. Still though, it would have been nice even if just for chivalry sake that Mamoru did do that.

The girls maybe so to but I knew Rei's stance on that. Unless there was an enemy out there, which thankfully, currently there wasn't, then there wasn't a reason to care. Not too much anyways. The real question was in the end of this little internal rant I was having, it made me ask myself when did Rei ever, when we weren't in senshi form back me up? When, when we weren't in senshi form, was she my friend? My sister?

I pondered this and more as I walked up and into my home. Knocking my shoes off downstairs as I went up the steps into my room. I opened the door but didn't bother with the light as I saw Luna, under some of my shirts on the floor, was knocked out asleep. One could almost think that she had her noise buried in the laundry to think that she missed me. It was a fleeting hope as I stayed where I was at the door.

As temped as I was to wake her up by shocking her, I didn't feel like bothering the fur ball. I briefly contemplated checking in on the brat but decided against it. My mind was exhausted from the days works with school. I had homework to get to, so I decided that while Luna was asleep to get some work done in the living room. Knowing my luck any amount of light near her would wake the feline up. I didn't feel like listening to her unless she would listen to me first and I didn't yet have an idea on when that was going to be. I hoped soon.

I missed my advisor Luna. I missed it when she cared about what happened to me. I missed it when she was concerned for my safety. Before we saw what happened in the future. Before I was revealed as the princess. Back when we our biggest mission was to find the princess. To find the silver crystal. Back when I felt like she cared about me. Simple loving, goofy at times, and remembering that I was still a teenager underneath the senshi uniform that was thrust into this magical world, Usagi.

I made my way downstairs and plopped down in front of the coffee table with a couch pillow beneath me for comfort as I pulled my homework out. With my father still at work, Shingo probably at a friend's till later on and mother out on a grocery run I had some time to myself where I didn't have to be cooped up in my room or in a dusty library. I was in the comfort of my own home, my living room as I got lost in the English I was working on.

I blithely got through them as I just felt the wistfulness of knowing my supposed to be guardian cat was upstairs and that no matter how much I missed her it didn't mean that she did with me. It was also why I hadn't woken her up. The only conversation we needed to have was the one I wasn't sure she was ready to hear. To listen to. What I wanted with that which was more needed was to know in the end that she saw me. Usagi.

Not just her princess from the past life. The life I held memories of, the memories that spoke of heartache, love, parents that loved me as I had parents that loved me here, the knowledge that my mother knew what I wanted and didn't put boundaries up in front of me. Not unless they were dangerous, or she felt they would take me away from the crown she knew only I could take. I knew it was something she disliked herself.

I remember her telling her own guardian once when I was a younger teen on the moon, Venus I think, well at that time Venus's own mother, about how she wished that she and her husband had had more than one child. Not because I wouldn't be a good Queen, far from it, she held confidence and faith in me that I didn't even know existed at that time. She saw something in me that no one else did. It's what made me feel confident enough that very day when I met prince Endymion for the first time.

Our first meeting hadn't been when I was older as we were initially led to believe. The longer we spent together as a couple in this time, before everything happened, the more I remembered. Like how we really met a few years prior. How we grew to love each other each time we'd get to see one another. How that first time we met was after I overheard my mother telling Venus's mother she only wished she'd had more children to give me the option to live my life as a civilian if it was a path I wanted to take.

I remembered her words still to this day…the memory alone brought a tear to my eye. _Venus, I know my daughter will make a fine Queen one day. I also see though that she desires normalcy, something that a Queen cannot have. I only know this as I to desired normalcy when I held no choice but to accept the crown from my mother. _I hadn't known this as the time though. Mother had had a sister herself that I knew of even though that sister was also the same one that stood in front of her as her guard to.

I had long since realized Minako and I were cousins in the past, but I didn't say anything as it didn't hit me till we connected more so recently. These days it wasn't something huge to bring up. I had had more things on my mind to think about. That's when the next part of the memory hit me. _I understand sister…I to share your conflicting emotions…but we are in these positions of power due to how our parents raised us. They knew that good hearts needed to be in power in order to prevent the malicious ones from spreading their evil and influence._

I agreed with Minako's past mother and mine. it was why I had still chosen to follow in my mother's footsteps back then. She wanted to give me the life I dreamt of having and yet knew that since I was her only child that she couldn't. I was her first born and regardless if she had another child or even a dozen more it was going to be me to take the power of the throne as I was the next in line to receive the crystal's power.

It wasn't something we could decide upon. The crystal made the choice based on the purity of the intended heart. It was why mother had been chosen before me and so forth. The crystal grew stronger with each new bearer it links itself to. It was still linked to my mother in the past to an extent when I first grasped its power here but only to help guide me as the princess to help control what was new to me in this era. Back then, she was the carrier of the crystal. It followed her heart as it follows mine now.

She knew that once the crystal was ready it would settle its magical energy into me, and I would be the new Queen. She knew my heart would accept its power and its will as my own. Its why it was so important for the crystal to never fall into the wrong hands. It was given to a hear that it could share its own will with and while it wasn't a living breathing entity it was alive enough to make decisions and grant me the power and will to push through during hard times and make my selfless wishes come true.

If that kind of power were to fall into the enemy hands…it would be giving the keys of the universe into the hands of a madman. The loss of life would be unthinkable, and the damage caused would know no bounds. It wouldn't just be the earth effected it would be the universe that would be in danger of becoming nothing. That was why the power needed to be used for good, so that it could protect people.

In the wrong hands the damage was limitless. This was why mother did as she did. She wanted to do what she could for me growing up. I am grateful to her for all of it. I'm grateful I was born into a loving family and that I have a normal life now and yes fine I fight against the forces of evil. Truthfully, I'll take it. I'll take every battle scar, every scratch, every drop of blood lost if it meant it would bring me one heart beat closer to protect the universe from evil.

I knew most of the girls knew this, but it brought me back to where I had originally been with this. From the past to the present, did Luna see this? Did she know about my mother's will for me? That she had once herself been in my shoes and accepted her fate as I was willing to for the safety of her people? Or did she simply think that mother bowed down and took it without blinking or batting an eyelash? My previous mother was strong in ways that I wasn't sure Luna even knew about.

It's what made me wonder if she still saw Usagi or if she simply at time more frequent now, just saw what she wished was the past princess and the impression she last had of her from back then, cause that impression is not only old but not as true as she thinks it is. I'm still that princess, but I'm so much more now. I'm Usagi and she needs to accept and see that for herself. I will always be the princess, but I will also always be Usagi.


	15. Rei's inner conflict & becoming devided

**SerenityxEndymion**: I had to smile at your review, cause it took me years in all honesty to find my own writing style and to write as I do now. That and the courage to start posting. Glad your in anticipation cause I do anticipate all of the fans reviews to. I'm actually writing out the Rei part now, it should be interesting. You'll find out soon enough.

**Rjzero00**: I don't know if he's dense in that area but panic can induce idiotic moves at times. and that's what he's doing, panicking. This isn't something that happened in the middle of battle where he could blame it on a visible enemy this is happening for a whole other reason. For him that's more terrifying. And yes your right and this coming up with give you the answers you seek…at least some of them. I must admit I actually had to go back into their history to find the examples cause its always been there but there was a catalyst in it. that does get explained a tinge in here.

**Princesakarlita411**: oh they definitely did but you'll see how things go soon enough.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thanks.

**CassieRaven**: thanks and glad its looking that way.

**Serenity24Luna**: yuuuppppp 😊

**phillynz**: she is, its taken a while and there's still some damage control to do but she is.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: very, very true. And that will be the question at the end of the day. And yeah its hard to stick through being called names even if its being dubbed as 'you must develop a thicker skin' cause after a while that's not the case. And I've never heard that before…I like it. fitting.

**kera69love**: that's honestly not the only way he's getting it, he got it when Motoki had his conversation with him it was just convenient timing that she came in right afterwards to essentially show him how LITTLE time he has left to fix it. that and she had it coming. As for Rei you'll see a bit of that coming up and the rest following, as I'm currently writing out their confrontation.

**NikkiBC**: believe me I totally understand. Its amazing what we can fit into our schedules. And I made sure to NOT do the anime thing. I remembered that to and you can rest assured that will not be it. and your right and that will be touched upon in the chapters coming up. I just hope how I did it works with the characters. You'll have to wait and see. 😉

**Guest** **(1)**: not really, it's the crystal not recognizing her as a 'host' of sorts since her own 'magic' is having the disappearing issues. Hope that wasn't much of a spoiler.

**OnePersonManyFandoms**: its like you read my mind and you'll see why.

**No** **extra's**: truly yes, she's panicking but really for the wrong reasons along with the right ones. I do believe he would, with or without it I in this or not I believe he would and I was seriously debating on it, ending the friendship but there's a lot of history there and in the end well hopefully how that transpires will work out for everyone.

**Ladybug**: yeah a lot of people do. lol trust me these issues will be continuing going forward. I cannot however state anything further.

**Jaguarsolaris**: yeah that was sort of last minute put in there but the more I thought on it the more it came out. and your definitely right on the others.

**OrientalDanceGirl**: yeah she does have a bit of that going on but its also to do with the girls which most have accepted their part in coddling her and letting her think that what she does and how she acts as acceptable. I can tell you some of that will be expressed in here.

**Guest** **(2)**: I think people didn't come close to feeling bad for her rather they felt elated that she was going see through. Lol and yes for now that's why she's panicking but there are deeper issues that they will be going into, I just have to get to those parts. Lol and no its not wrong, a LOT of people feel that way. Sometimes so did I…in the series in fanfic when she's a brat, frequently. Lol that will be discussed but not with Usagi and you'll see what I mean later on. and yes he'll be making an appearance soon to. 😉

**Aiyoku**: thanks and yup he's done now, he's got enough of everyone's boot in his rectum to act. Lol

**karseneau1**: thanks.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: she kinda does…yeah, but yeah still the same she needs to see that actions do have consequences. For Chibi usa it was going to, for Mamoru he got it when Motoki spoke to him but it just happened that he ran into CHibi Usa right afterwards. And I'm working on their talk right now.

**SerenityDeath**: thanks and yup and now its going to be impacting a lot of people just in different ways.

**Guest** **(3)**: right now that's where her mind is at but trust me its not staying there. Not completely. And I want to tell you no but that might be a spoiler… 😉 and that may come to pass, I've begun to develop the brothers character a bit more. And as for the blame department yes she has taken some of the blame to, self admittance is the first step after all to owning issues and taking control of them. she will be stronger though.

**Selenity** **Hime** **13**: yup, yup, yup and we'll see how that goes. Happy belated Birthday! 😊

23 reviews sweet! Glad your all liking this, there will definitely be some issues being gone through here, but I don't want to spoil it so please read and review!

Breaking point ch.15

Rei POV

I had just been sweeping up the temple area from the scattered leaves lying about when a very panicking appearing Mamoru came up the steps, racing them two to three at a time with a sick looking Chibi Usa in his arms. Clutching at him like her life depended on it. Before I could even say 'take her to Ami' for a doctor I saw the real problem he was having, and it wasn't something a regular doctor could fix.

Chibi Usa was having some staying in this world problems. I could clearly see her figure having some see through issues that needed to be addressed. "Inside hurry!" I told him, not wanting grandpa or anyone else to see this. This I couldn't explain away. I stepped inside and ushered him past me before I shut the double screen doors behind us for privacy. This needed to be kept under wraps.

He went inside and after I showed him to my room for safety for her, he deposited her on my bed as she moaned a little bit with fear and panic. I pushed him just a bit from her to avoid her hearing us fully. She needed to be calm so we could get information out of her but first I needed to know what was going on. "What the hell happened?" I whisper screamed at him. "I was talking with Motoki in the park nearby." He started, his appearance was hurried and a bit ragged looking, like he ran all the way here.

"That's when she came out of the brush, saying she agreed with Motoki and then she started to fade away. It's been in and out ever since." He rushed out. I looked back at her helpless form and tried to think of different ways to help anchor her to this world. "Help her!" even though he didn't say it and was essentially demanding me to do this I could hear it in his voice. He was begging for help.

I rushed over to her worried twitching form, trying to adopt some of Ami's own training into my own so I could try to help her. Deciding that this needed more than just me I sent Ami a quick message via communicator 'HELP 911 at the temple!' hopefully she received it. I didn't know if she had her communicator within visibility wherever she was at. Cram school wasn't big on letting you use your devices.

"Call Luna to, I need to know how to fix this. Can you use your temple voodoo to help?! And maybe there's some ancient Lunarian technic to help." Mamoru was grasping at straws with that one. I highly doubted Luna could do something. She was limited in her abilities as a cat. She was informative yes but this…? I didn't think so, plus voodoo?! _Seriously?_ "Really? You think the stuff I use here is voodoo?" I felt offended on that one.

"I don't know! All I do know is that she's fading in and out and I can't just conjure a rose to make it go away." He was panicking and yes, I get it, he was in protective papa bear mode and unable to do anything about it till someone came up with an idea that could use his help. I let the comment slid as I went back to her knowing he was just scared and panicked. Seeing Chibi Usa's form I knew why.

"Chibi Usa what happened to do this to you?" she looked frightened. "Did you run into someone? Come into contact with anything? Eat or drink anything?" I tried. She seemed to be slipping into a struggling sleep. Her energy I could sense was beginning to fade out. This had me worried. She was clearly beyond scared by what was happening here, her body was shaking with her fear, yet no power bursts were coming out.

That made this me more fearful as whenever she did get scared like this before there was usually a burst of power from her that was uncontrolled. Right now…there was nothing. I used my miko senses to detect any negative energy that could be harming her. That could be responsible for this matter. Something that could prevent her powers from being utilized even in her fearful state which is usually when they burst out the most.

Yet I felt nothing. I chanted till I felt sweat forming on my brow and focused till I was met with a brick wall…and felt nothing. There wasn't an ounce of foreign negative energy within her form, only what we all naturally have as human. I couldn't find anything within her that could explain why she was fading out. Which also ruled out a new enemy that she could have run into. Which was both a good and bad thing. There were no traces to be sensed but I still preferred to have Ami take a look at her to be certain on a molecular level.

I could only sense on one level and that one was empty. I wish I could do more for her. I caressed her little cherub cheek as she whimpered and cried. Chibi Usa was a scared kid after all and she deserved to have the best care she could get. I couldn't help but remember my own memories of watching my mother suffer in her final days came to mind. I refused to let that happen to this poor now defenseless child.

Not that they had the same illness, far from it, but I could at least make sure that Chibi Usa received the best care by our resident doctor who could do more than what I could physically at the moment. My charms and prayers were limited and while I could do a lot with them this was a tad beyond me. I stood up and turned to Mamoru and noticed that the glow that surrounded the pink haired child, the glow that usually erupted in her powers was dimming to.

It was something I barely noticed beforehand but saw now and worried even more for her. Her own powers were being dimmed out by the magic that I could sense was becoming nonexistent within her. This was very troublesome. I walked to few steps back to Mamoru, "There's no negative energy signatures coming from her that I can sense." I told him. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What? I don't understand. How is that possible?" He remarked and asked, "She's fading and from what I'm sensing it isn't due to any enemy she ran into or something she came into contact with." This I could see had him worried, "Then my first thoughts were right. This is really because Usagi and I are on a break right now and whatever she saw…" he asked, his voice breaking. Trying to hold himself together I could see. It actually hurt my heart a bit to see him suffering as he was.

Though because we all cared for Chibi Usa and she was suffering or due to other reasons I wasn't willing to dive into right now, I wasn't sure about. What I was sure on is that we needed to fix this and I needed help. "I'm not sure, I wouldn't jump to conclusions but…if she was serious about this it's a very real possibility. By putting the two of you on a hold Usagi could have in fact jeopardize Chibi Usa's existence." I told him as he turned around and seemingly paced about like a nervous wreck.

"I didn't think – didn't mean for things to get like this and now she's suffering because of me!" he put his hand through one of the paper walls. I cocked a brow at that as he pulled his hand back through. He didn't look any less frustrated as I just looked at the fist sized hole. "Didn't have to put a hole through my wall but whatever." I muttered then refocused, our biggest problems went beyond a stupid hole in the wall.

I pinched the bridge of my nose momentarily, "What specifically happened?" he looked at me like I was asking dumb questions, "Listen if we're going to get to the root of this then we need specifics." I told him. He seemed to try and calm down as he said, "I was talking with Motoki - " he began as I interjected, "About what? What could Chibi Usa have overheard." I asked, as he did mention that Chibi Usa seemed to have overheard the conversation just before the possible FUBAR situation happened.

"He was telling me I needed to make things work with Usagi. That if I didn't, I might lose her to another even." I couldn't help but scoff loudly at that, as if loosing Usagi would be possible to happen. I was there when she went all crazy idiotic when he broke things off with her when the dark moon was here using their droids to attack us. That went by fine and Chibi Usa was okay. _So, what made this different? What made this so special?_

I did my best to reassure him of those odds actually happening, "Please she couldn't score another guy if the light bulb in her head flicked on for more than a few minutes at a time, long enough to put down her manga and do something productive. You don't have anything to worry about on that front." I had meant it in a placating way and normally he'd roll his eyes and ignore me but this time he was fired up and aimed his proverbial fireball at me.

_Crap._ "She's a LOT smarter than you give her credit for and I'd appreciate it if you weren't so damned hard on her all the time. She could get any guy she wanted to, yet she picked me. If anything, I'M the lucky bastard who got _her_ and I'm the dumbest man alive right now for the fuck ups AND in there is the FUCKING proof!" he near exploded on me. Any louder and I wouldn't worry about Chibi Usa over hearing but grandpa to.

I guided him away from his future child as she opened her eyes to see us both as his outburst gained her attention. "First off, keep your voice down! And be mindful of your language." I scolded, "This is a sacred temple." It was bad enough Usagi got away with calling me a bitch in here but anything more was too much for the temple. I respected its positive chi and it needed positive reinforcement not such foulness.

He nodded at that realizing it was holy grounds he was on here. It was the closest I realized I was going to get of an apology, so I let it go. I'd send out a prayer later on. "Secondly, since when do you care that I make a dumb joke regarding that blonde girlfriend of yours?" I nearly snapped at him this time. He looked to me, "Cause its shit like that that's lead Usagi to where we are now with her." Great now he feels this way to.

_Why is everyone suddenly starting to bow down to that girl tantrum? Or am I really not seeing something here that everyone else is? It can't be a coincidence._ I'm beginning to think Usagi wasn't going through some tantrum after all cause this bit with Chibi Usa was getting serious. I was tempted to tell her about the incident to get her to get back with Mamoru and fix it herself, but something deep down told me that wouldn't work. That it wasn't hers to fix but mostly Mamoru's to fix.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead pinched the bridge of my nose again as he kept talking, "Minako and the others have spoken in length and in depth to her yet we haven't and you want to know why? Cause were too damned stubborn, and we need our asses kicked by her verbally. At this point I would give anything to get that talk just so I could hear her voice directed at me and without any interruptions." I disagreed with the first part of that, but we had bigger fish to fry here than a simple conversation.

"We'll agree to disagree on that. Right now…" that's when I received a confirmation from Ami, the text read 'what's wrong?! Is it a new enemy?!' so I responded back, 'So far no new enemy but possible FUBAR, temple now!' I noticed a hesitance in her timed response before she agreed to come over, but I had a feeling she wouldn't be alone. She usually didn't hesitate regarding coming over on a 911 text. Enemy or not 911 means emergency. There shouldn't be a hesitation at all in this.

"She'll be here ASAP." I told him as he seemed to feel a little bit better but not by a lot. I couldn't blame him though; his future daughter was disappearing right in front of our eyes and I couldn't do anything on my own to keep her tethered to this world. It's not like there was a prayer for keeping people tethered to this world. Not without some serious energy to back it up especially if the person was a living breathing person and not merely a cosmically charged entity still in this world.

Memories of wishing I had been strong enough as a child to help my mother came to mind, but this was not only totally different but a child to. One that wasn't even born yet in this timeline. I looked over at Mamoru and his pacing and wondered if there was more truth to what he was saying than either of us realized. I hadn't wanted to think on it moments before but if Usagi putting the brakes on their relationship did this then it only confirmed more so that she was not only serious but her actions were effecting everyone here.

There was a voice deep inside of me, sounding suspiciously like myself yet not, that told me that I needed to understand Usagi's side in this and not over-look the matter. That I was missing and not seeing key information. Not connecting the right dots. Yet I couldn't get rid of the anger this was causing me. all that went through my head was that her actions in this were selfishly putting her future child at risk of not being born.

I looked over and I could clearly see how worried Mamoru was over this. She was putting other people through emotional hell. I never would have thought her capable of this before. I thought over what Mamoru said about why she was doing this to begin with and how it was partially all our faults in it. That voice in my head telling me to accept that as truth and NOT blame Usagi for it. There was nothing in me that disagreed with it.

That alone made me madder. I didn't want to blame Usagi and I was. Or at least part of me was and I didn't want to accept it. The truth of so much was looking right at me, but I deflected it instead. Much like I did with many issues these days. "So selfish." I muttered as I got a response back in from Luna as I messaged her at the same time as Ami, stating she was on her way now. I could only imagine how scared the feline was to. Chibi Usa was the next royal heiress to the throne of the moon.

She wouldn't want that family tree to end. Granted Lunarian's had a hell of a long lifespan it didn't meant that they wouldn't ever die. They could be reborn, but one couldn't be the last Queen. Queen Serenity was the last for the moon during that era, BUT she sent us all to the future world to be reborn and have the chances of bringing her kingdom to power and glory once more. So, there would still be a chance for the silver crystal to prosper and bring peace to the world. Without an heir or heiress this couldn't happen.

The world, the universe depended on needing a Lunarian to keep the balance between good and evil. Chibi Usa was that heiress. Her life was necessary and Usagi's little petty self was causing the possible destruction of it. Cause regardless of what Mamoru said or not, who else would want a lazy, cry baby brat for a girlfriend to have kids with? Somehow, he fell for her fine but what were the odds of that happening twice?

There was no sense in it. It's also what makes this worse. If Usagi's actions were truly causing this, then the moon line would end with her. It's what made Luna worry so much. So, when I asked her where Usagi was there was no response. She didn't know. "So irresponsible." I muttered next as Mamoru came up to me, "Anything?" he asked, his frustration and worried mind must not have heard me.

Probably for the best since he for once seemed to be standing in her corner. All that time of dishing out the jabs and small-time insults and would have thought by now it would have sunken in that she needed to be better and improve. This just showed me how little that had actually worked and now Mamoru was going backwards by getting all twisted around…for her. My own anger was beginning to get to me as I worked on the healing spirits to see if there was anything I could do for the innocent child on the bed.

"Nothing yet. I'll let you know once I feel anything else. Ami and the others should be getting here fairly soon though." I heard a small sigh of relief, but it didn't quell the pain he must be feeling right now. _So selfish._ "And Rei…" I looked at Mamoru as I bent over to sit on the bed by his future daughter's side. "Usagi's not selfish or immature. As someone who's supposed to be her friend you should know that." His words were angered and cool. I tried not to bow my head down under his intense gaze.

There was a time I would have done just about anything to get him to look at me as he did her, and now to have those angry eyes on me because of my words about her felt like an ice cold brick had hit me. "We weren't always friends." I muttered as he narrowed his eyes at me, "Just because you liked her vibrant over the top loud nature in your life didn't mean we all did." I turned back to his future daughter as she looked to me.

Fear ebbing in her eyes. "Sure, we became friends after a while, but it took time. Usagi is a hurricane of everything. Hurricanes aren't something we naturally embrace." I expressed to him as I wished to kami – sama himself to hurry it up for Ami and the others to get here. I felt like I was under the microscope here. So, I changed topics to get out from under his scrutiny, "What did Chibi Usa specifically say when she came to you?"

He looked stunned for a moment as he switched gears, "She said something about agreeing with Motoki then…" it was as if a light bulb clicked in place as he pulled out his phone as if to look for something then said, "Something about another guy I couldn't make it out, she was huffing out of breath and panicking like crazy." He explained. I wondered what he was looking for on his phone, "And the answer is in your cell?" I asked.

"No but I was trying to see if there were any clues in my texts to Usagi." He clicked his phone off from the screen. He was so frazzled he didn't know what to do and I definitely understood, even if my understanding was from a different perspective. "We will do what we can to keep her here Mamoru but as much as I hate to say it considering but Usagi should be begging to get back into our good graces in **my** opinion - " but he cut me off.

"Don't Rei!" I stopped short, "Just don't. **I'm** the one who messed up. She tried to tell me for months that things were going downhill and **I'M** the one who messed up. If anything, it IS me that needs to beg to get back to her…NOT the other way around." If I didn't know any better, I'd actually say that he was speaking to me as the perfect mix of himself and his prince self. It was strange as I nodded my head. Obediently to and I NEVER nodded my head like that._ Other than to your princess and prince…_A voice inside of me stated.

The voice from before was clearer now in my head. Beforehand it seemed more like whispers of the night in my head trying to tell me things. _Who are you? _I asked it, plus it'd be nice to know why it sounded like me, I didn't want to think that it could be myself. I had been thinking that perhaps it was part of my subconscious saying things with my voice because it was in my head but perhaps that wasn't the case.

_You need to ask who I am…? _The voice sounded almost like it was scoffing, like I had yet to learn something myself._ You have a lot to learn yet still…your stubborn nature will not last forever though…_the voice said as I forced my focus from it to Chibi Usa. She needed my attention right now and even though I questioned the origin of the voice I knew deep down what it was or rather who it was.

Minako POV

I met up with Ami and Makoto on the temple steps as we rushed upwards two at a time to see what the 911 was. Ami called me and Makoto in as she didn't know how Rei would respond to her after the last time they talked. This time things seemed different, so she wanted us there for back up support. So, when we came up the steps and saw a worried and disheveled Mamoru pacing about, we knew something was terribly wrong.

"What happened?" if something happened to Usagi and she was here cause her parents couldn't see her as she was… "It's Chibi Usa." Mamoru responded slightly broken as he led us all inside right into Rei's room we came in and saw Chibi Usa's form as it was wavering in and out. It was mostly in, but I could definitely at points see through her. I had never personally seen this myself, but I knew EXACTLY what this was.

Rei looked like she had an idea and even Ami and Makoto I think already knew, Ami was just performing the scan to confirm what we did know. She rushed over and pulled out her Mercury computer as I saw Chibi Usa's face look hopeful yet doubtful at Ami's readings. Something told me deep down she knew what the reason why was. There were traces of guilt in her face that I was sure hadn't been spotted by either Rei or Mamoru yet. Rei was trying to figure out a solution and Mamoru was too frazzled to see it. I was neither.

This wasn't something _we_ could permanently fix. This was a Mamoru needs to talk to Usagi and get the situation right fix. Even though there were other areas of my head that were coming up with magical ways to help the pink haired child, it was only the leader in me that knew that she was the future child of my beloved princess and friend. They still both loved her a great deal and wanted her to be safe.

It was just hard to do that when the child acted and behaved like an immature, class act brat and only seemingly around Usagi. I'd love to get the opportunity to talk some sense into her, but I doubt that would be happening with this new commotion going on. "Analysis done…though I didn't really need to do it. It was just more of a 'confirmation scan' than anything else." Ami said to Rei.

The miko looked over at Ami a little stunned but accepted her newly discovered back bone Ami had recently developed. "What is it?" Rei near demanded. Ami calmly told her what we all knew it was, "She's fading out of this reality. Her existence has become 'conditional'." Now Rei gave her a double take. "Conditional?" Ami took the opportunity to give her a more detailed version of it to make Rei feel as she usually made Usagi feel…small.

I could see it in Ami before she even said it and couldn't help the tiniest of smirks in response, "Allow me to put it more at your sped…it would seem that Chibi Usa is in fact fading out." Rei glared at her for her words, but Ami went on without missing a beat. "Mind you it's not severe just yet as you can see, she's only fading out a little bit at a time." She looked down at Chibi Usa's form as she clung to the blanket like a lifeline and looked for Mamoru, I could tell to gain comfort from.

I looked over at his form and while I could tell he wanted to be there for her, he knew right now that he was in no real shape to comfort her. His body was here but his mind was elsewhere. I had a feeling it was on Usagi which I was glad it was there, but it better be there for the right reasons and not the others. I tried to sense it, but he was so wrapped up in conflicting emotions it was hard to get a reading on him.

My powers could only do so much. I couldn't blame him though. Did he deserve it, to see his future daughter fading out…yes…did Chibi Usa deserve it…absolutely…would this put the boot in his ass that he needed to make his active move and do what he needed to do FOR THE RIGHT REASON…only he knew that, but I had a feeling he already got the boot he needed. I could sense it in his body language.

He seemed different than before. Not just worried but like something beyond this had happened and he was going through a mind-field in his head on what to do. I wanted to question him on it but that would have to wait. This was necessary to deal with. "She's not dying per say but according to the Mercury computer, her existence is becoming questionable. It can get progressively worse if not fixed." Her words were cutting, clinical and yet gave that tiny glimmer of hope…though even the hope was…conditional.

I smiled at her as she gave a small smile back to me as Rei grunted. That was when Luna who must have slipped in after us because we definitely didn't see her coming in with us or behind us, brushed past the three of us towards the pink haired child. Artemis would have said something since he was following behind. However, Luna's voice broke the thick tension that had built itself in the room, "We need to get Usagi over here. See what we can do. She's the key to this I know it."

While she wasn't wrong this was exactly part of the problem. They only wanted to talk to Usagi when it effected the pink haired child. And that's what I was calling her. I don't even think I could dignify her by calling her or referring to her as Usagi's baby girl, because she certainly didn't act like it. I couldn't help but look at her with minor resentment as I pursed my lips and looked at Makoto who shared the same contempt look with me.

It was then that Rei added in, "Maybe there's something she can do with the crystal to help her out." I watched Luna nod her head as she nudged the child's face with hers, trying to give her comfort while she had the small fading out moments. There were only a few ways to give this a temporary fix. The permanent one would be all on Mamoru and to see if he could actually win Usagi back.

She would only go back if it was for the right reasons though. She wouldn't fall for any bull and that was a good thing. She deserved to be fought for. However, I wasn't going to be just giving those solutions away. I felt even my own inner goddess and senshi want to put a clamp down on the information I had to offer. Usagi wouldn't be the end of the moon line that much I knew deep in my heart and my gut so the inner parts of me knew that this wasn't an emergency issue…not technically anyways.

Besides as I watched the fear pass through the curled-up child it was hard to not feel a tiny bit of satisfaction from it. For all the times that she emotionally or mentally hurt Usagi she definitely had this coming. I couldn't have given her a better scare or a better reason to feel guilty or regretful of her actions. Turns out karma was listening to Usagi after all and gave the future child a hell of a scare. I didn't share this though.

More important things to share. "Minako your talking with her right maybe you can get her to come here." Rei's words upset me. She didn't even want to contact her or try. She was leaving it to me. Instead of talking to her _leader_, her _princess_, her _friend_ she was going to me. I shot her a small glare that she instantly saw and backed off from. It wasn't to noticeable to the lot in the room, but it was notable to both Makoto and even Artemis.

"I could…" I stated, my tone becoming detached and uncaring. Makoto stood firm herself as Ami slowly made her way back towards myself and away from a potentially volatile Rei. I sensed both the miko, Luna and even Mamoru looking at me. Though he didn't say anything the expression on his face spoke volumes of his feelings. The normally reserved man was now stuck in a limbo of regret and potential hopelessness that he needed to feel for a while. He needed to feel it and fight through it just as Usagi had before.

"Why do I sense a 'but' here?" _because you do._ I mentally told her. "Cause simple extrapolation, whenever Chibi Usa has a problem your all there for her. Snap her little fingers and you're there." I even snapped my fingers for indication to in a sassy but clipped way that said 'this isn't the end of this tirade'. "There's no hesitation. Not even a little." I looked at them all as Mamoru looked directly at me.

The expression that was of him facing facts and reality. Good. "In fact, you wouldn't even be **trying** to talk to Usagi if it weren't for this issue." Luna and Mamoru at least put their heads down in slight shame for their actions since they knew it to be true. Rei looked away. Either due to her not wanting to admit to it or her own disgust in herself knowing this was true. I wasn't sure which one.

"Yet when Usagi has issues that she tries to come to you for, any of you…you dismiss her and, in some cases, you even **blame** her for them. Like when she told us that Mamoru kissed another girl - " he went to go say something but I beat him to the punch and corrected myself on it stating, "Sorry was kissed by another girl and you all told her it meant nothing and to let it go basically." _Like seriously how was that even something friends did?_

Rei stammered out, "Regardless of the other petty issues she needs to grow up on this matter." _And I thought Usagi was stubborn…Rei can certainly give Usagi a run for her money._ "Chibi Usa is just a child. Why should she have to suffer cause Usagi and Mamoru had a tiff?" I narrowed my eyes at her as she glared me down. Trying to win that match and I was ensuring her failure in it.

I asked her, "You really want to pull at that thread?" _have some commonsense Rei. See the faults in this_. "I'm not pulling, I'm yanking." She snapped at me. _Oh, she was going there, okay, the senshi of fire is about to get burned. A bit of comedic irony_. "And by the way, that whole thing between them was a misunderstanding. Luna said so herself." To that I could tell Luna was showing signs of misgivings about her words, regret even.

I noticed her own verbal response didn't hold its usual strength it used to. "The future of the royal line is as stake here Minako, this is no time for nonsense. However, we do need to address that there are issues that need to be fixed between Usagi and Mamoru if this is to be fixed for good." Though I could also see now that she couldn't even meet Artemis's eyes. They had definitely had some words recently and they had taken the cat down a notch…or a few by the looks of it.

Usually she was a fireball and now she was acting like she was second guessing herself a fact that made Rei look down at her in question before looking back to Ami and the pink haired child on the bed. Ami who I could tell was just near Chibi Usa in doctor mode in her needed to examine the child once more. I couldn't really blame her though. It was the only reason why I hadn't left yet myself.

If I was to truly give up on this situation I would have left or never have come here. Yet I did. I wanted to get to the bottom of this, but things needed to happen first and not by us. So, feeling both annoyed and yet happy that I was the leader of the senshi once Usagi took the throne that is, I told them in my best leadership voice the truth. "That may be true Luna…however…" I steeled myself, "She's our friend. She's risked her life for ALL of us several times over, who's died for us…" even Rei look back to me on that knowing it was the truth.

"Who's found out recently that she's the queen of the world in the future. That's not easy to swallow." I stated, "She found out she has a kid who's comes back from that future to train and has to keep all of what she does every day with us from her parents and other friends. We all have various responsibilities in life, we do…some more than others, but it doesn't give any of us the right to push aside a friend and only call upon her when it fits our needs." For the first time I saw Luna seemingly acknowledge her faults in this.

It was a small gesture, but it spoke volumes. Artemis even seemed to relax a bit on my shoulder. "Chibi Usa is having these issues, not just because of what's going on between her and Mamoru…" I looked to him making sure he knew he wasn't the sole reason behind it all but a hefty portion of it. "But because we weren't there for her as a friend. She barely came to me afterwards." This sparked even Mamoru's eyes. He knew that we were close, Rei did dub us the 'double mint twins' for a reason.

"I had to push because I could feel her reluctance. I could feel her anger, her doubt, I could feel so much. It called to me as a friend to help out. She herself didn't call out to me because she wasn't sure I would be there for her, I felt her soul calling. This…" I pointed to the pink haired child on the bed, "Is partially all of us for NOT listening." I could tell I put some serious thoughts in Rei and Luna's head along with Mamoru who was still struggling with his own inner demons on things. It was clear as day on his face.

"Maybe you should think about that before you ask her for a favor…again." I snapped at the end with just the right amount of angered venom to make them feel hollow. Just like Usagi once felt before she regained a bit of who she used to be. I walked out and heard Makoto walk out behind me. Ami, I knew would feel the clinical need to stay behind long enough to see if she could do something for the child. While I wasn't a fan of it, I knew it was in her nature and accepted the fact that she would try to help but that was it.

Usagi POV

I had just gotten back home from the library when I got a text from Naru. _Come out with Umino and me for a movie…_I smiled_…where do we meet up?_ Before she could answer though a knock came at the door. I looked through the peep hole and found the neighbors I had run into earlier. I smiled as I opened the door for them. I saw a younger looking version of Jeremy right behind him who gave me an awkward smile. "Usagi good to see you. This is the brother I was telling you about." The brother came up.

He looked so much like his older brother it was ridiculous. Had I NOT been utterly in love with Mamoru, I would have actually blushed with merely thinking how cute he was. As it stood however, he seemed like he just wanted to try to make his older brother happy so I smiled, "Yeah actually, if it's okay I can see if he can join me with a few friends. They just invited me out. We can make a group activity of it." group activities usually helped one to ease into social settings. He seemed pleased with it as Jeremy said, "Great."

I texted back to Naru_…mind if I bring a new friend along? He's new to the area._ It took a second for her to text back, but she responded with_…of course! Can't wait to meet the new guy…_I ignored the wink emoji she sent with it as I told them, "She said it's all good in fact…" I looked down at my phone and saw the directions and time of the movie of where to meet up, "I was going to head out in just five." Jeremy and his wife nodded happy that they were getting some time in while his brother was going to be with trusted neighbors.

"And just to be safe, Mother would kill me if I didn't at least tell you, she has the names and numbers of my friends and my number so it's there if you need it. Just give her a ring." They thanked me as they walked away. "So yeah that was…yeah…" he scratched the back of his head as he stood awkwardly at the door. I smiled, "Its fine, what is your name I didn't catch it?" I asked as I put on my three-inch heeled boots from by the door. "Oh, it's Tyler." I grabbed my purse and pulled the keys out to lock up my home.

"Well you ready to go see a movie? And I can assure you it won't be a chick flick. There aren't any playing at the theater were going to." He laughed, "Thanks again for this. I was honestly worried it might feel too much like my brother was pushing this when I'm sure you have a life of your own." His nervousness made me giggle in a 'no worries' manner. It seemed to help lighten the mood.

"Don't worry about it, like I said your welcome to come along. In fact, it'll give you a chance to see some of the night life once we get out. The city lights can be so beautiful it's almost like another world." I exclaimed as we walked side by side. The theater we were going to was a bit long for a walk so we hitched a ride onto a nearby bus and rode along. Tyler and I ended up talking a bit, getting to know each other.

He seemed like a really nice, down to earth guy. I could tell he was someone who had plans for the future he just needed to get some college classes down and try to find a job. "I could ask a friend of mine at the local arcade if their hiring. They do part time workers there since most of them are in college to." He smiled, "That'd be great. I don't want to live at my brothers forever over here so earning enough to pay for part of the college and a way to save up on the side so I can get a place of my own when I'm done would be great."

We chatted some more as he asked me, "What about you what do you want to do? Or go to college for?" he didn't know it, but it was a loaded question. I kept my smile on and answered, "I was thinking to become a schoolteacher, or perhaps even a journalist. I'm still a bit undecided." I admitted. Though in truth I just couldn't tell him the full truth, that my future was to be Queen of this world someday in the future.

It was a hard pill to swallow sometimes but it was the truth. Pluto showed us that much and we saw that much. I sometimes wonder how it looked now. Have they finished rebuilding? Did they destroy the dark kingdom that had been erected when we were down there? Yet those questions couldn't be answered without asking the right people and more than likely getting no's from them based on 'you already know too much'.

All the same though, I couldn't tell him the truth. I mean how would that even sound? _Hey I found out that I'm to be Queen of here in the future and it's known as Crystal Tokyo so I can't plan for anything else OTHER than that cause even my overly obsessive of the throne cat wants me to prepare to be a Queen by being the model princess now._ Yeah, I can only imagine how well _that_ would go over.

Not to mention he would think I was bat crap crazy and I'd have to tell him 'just joking' and laugh it off. "School teacher sounds nice. For young kids or middle school or high school?" he asked. His genuine interest did make me feel nice that he seemed to actually be interested in what I wanted to do. Not what the future 'said' it held for me to do. It was feeling nice to be acknowledged as someone who was capable of something else other than being a senshi or a princess and future Queen.

Granted Minako, Ami and Makoto had come around not everyone had. I smiled, "Probably younger kids. I'd say around ages 5-10 that way their minds are a little bit easier to mold into good kids. They don't give you as much lip as the older ones do and best of all, it's more of an excuse to have a class pet in the room." I laughed as he chuckled to. "That is true. It is kinds ridiculous how bratty the slightly older ones can be." He stated.

If only he knew that even the 5-10-year old's could be just as bratty, given the chance. "Yup, its why you gotta whip it out of them at an early age. Make them see who's in charge and WHO to respect." If only the girls and Mamoru before all of this had let me do just that with Chibi Usa, she might have acted better and differently. "Completely agree. You have a good grasp on why you want to be a schoolteacher." The compliment paired with his genuine smile made me blush involuntarily at the action.

I couldn't help it and damn it if I didn't feel both joyous and guilty at the same time. I told myself I had no reason to feel guilty. Yet it still lingered. It was just a small simple compliment…I reprimanded myself. "What about you? What are you going to college for?" I asked in the hopes that it would get the subject changed and quell the blush in my face, "Well it's no schoolteacher, but it's getting into the liberal arts. I feel that Tokyo is up and coming with it so it's why I came here to begin with."

I flashed to what the future King said about Crystal Tokyo, the center hub of business and the arts…I couldn't help but look at him and wonder if I would actually see him in the future as a successful business arts type of guy. "That sounds great." I had to change this around, everything in this conversation was reminding me in some way of the future. "I actually do sorta know an artist near here. Her name is Yummeno, Yumemi." Once I said her name his eyes widened, like something clicked in his head.

"Wow, I knew you reminded me of someone. The painting she did of the star-crossed lovers." _Oh yeah…right._ I smiled, "Yeah a friend of mine, at the time…" I might as well face it even though Mamoru and I DIDN'T get along very well during that time we were still friends in a sense, "And I posed for her painting. It looked very pretty with the color strokes she used for it." I said as he smiled.

"That painting is one of my favorite ones." I couldn't stop the blush from hitting my cheeks again as he smiled in his sweet yet simple compliment. "I could never figure out what colors she made you look so ethereal in it but now I know." Now my cheeks were red with the blush, "That was just her talent as an artist." I stammered as we got close to the stop. I was trying to keep my cool here, I wasn't used to being flirted with in such a sweet and casual manner.

Mamoru rarely did so and when he did do it was usually after a fight. Like if he didn't say something, he wouldn't get the chance to again or something. I had to ask myself when was the last time Mamoru said something nice to me like that? Or did he feel like he didn't have to anymore? Or that he couldn't with prying eyes? Too many questions to ask and he wasn't even here for me to ask.

As guilty as part of me felt for being out with another guy it wasn't like it was a date or anything and so I forced the feelings down and instead texted mother that I was out with Naru, Umino and the neighbors younger brother to show him around a little bit. She responded in kind saying, 'don't be out to late'. I smiled in response back saying, 'no problem'. I knew mother was more lenient with my being out, but father was still strict on it.

So at least this way she could tell him who I was out with and he wouldn't worry so much. "I don't think so, at least not just the artist." He commented, pulling me from my thoughts, "Sorry I don't mean to be forward, it's just that one of my favorite paintings and to meet the girl that posed as the one in the painting is kind of surreal. It's like your real and there was no embellishment to make you extra. You're genuine." Damn how am I blushing so damned much and I'm just hanging out with him?!

What bothered me about this though is that he wasn't even trying to be over the top flirting, he was just stunned and telling me about the painting and – "Your fine, and don't be sorry. I was glad to pose for her. She's really sweet and passionate about her work. Maybe if she's not too busy I could introduce the two of you." I offered, trying to redirect the conversation and HOPE that the blush would fade away.

I shouldn't be blushing to begin with, but I had a feeling I knew why. Yeah there was a slight attraction to him, he was definitely cute, sweet and charming even, but…my heart no matter what belonged to Mamoru. No, the reason why was because I wanted to feel this and hear this from Mamoru himself. I wanted him to make that effort and this guy wasn't even trying to. He was just being himself and it was sweet and endearing.

You couldn't help but feel comfortable and be yourself around him. "Yeah that'd be cool. I mean seriously it would be. When she did the self-portrait, it was eye opening in a positive way. It showed that she was willing to step out of the shadows and be herself. Something we could all use a little bit of." He stated, "I couldn't agree more." I smiled as we reached our stop. As we got off slowly but steadily, we hit the sidewalk and looked around.

"Naru and Umino should be here within a little bit. In the meantime, we can check out some of the shops and then she'll text me when their here." I suggested so that he could get a little bit of culture while we waited since we arrived a little early. Go figure the one time I arrive early to something and NO ONE'S here to see it. That's when I realized I needed to stop thinking that way and just enjoy myself.

Not just with my friends but now with my new friend. He smiled and gestured to the door to a shop to go in and peruse about. I nodded as we both went in. Yes, this is what I needed. To let go and just be myself, much like she had. Much like Minako, Ami, Makoto, Artemis, Naru and Umino were encouraging me to do. Tyler and I just enjoyed looking around and browsed as we poked fun at a few things and just commented and talked. It was a freedom I hadn't allowed myself for a while and I missed it. I also just missed someone else to.


	16. Band-Aid on broken leg & date night

**SerenityxEndymion**: yeah there's more of that coming to be honest. I just hope I did their little epic scene justice. That with tyler will be something I hope isn't TO OOC for him in this cause man did that take me a minute to write out. and she gets a bit of help but not a lot.

**Princesakarlita411**: yeah me to, I'm glad I wrote Minako as I did cause she reads a bit more like a second in command type of girl who will take over the leadership role once Usagi takes the throne in this story. Just my opinion though. And you will be getting more of carefree Usagi soon to.

**Jaguarsolaris**: yeah writing her as carefree after all the other crap is a nice change of pace. Lol its almost like writing her as a renewed person again. and yeah oh it was Artemis that left out to since he was on Minako's shoulder. But you get the point.

**Rjzero00**: lol I supposed that's a good thing. Lol yeah I was trying to make them more likable in the 'I'm human and have feelings to' type of thing but its easy to have them slip back into their old ways. Its why they get challenged to be better people. Glad I at least made you laugh. Lol she's only seeing things from her perspective. She's not seeing it from anyone else's so she still has a lot to learn. And in the beginning if I recall correctly she and Usagi weren't instant friends like Ami and Usagi were or even Makoto and Usagi were, Rei was more standoffish and Usagi tried to get her to be more outgoing it was Rei who kept trying to push her out unless it was senshi related. Rei wasn't ready to handle loving caring people just yet even though she really wanted it and needed it. and yeah she has a point it was just her way of going about it was rude. And your curiousness will be answered shortly. In a few senses that is.

**SerenityDeath**: you may just get your wish…😉

**Yin** **\- Yang M**: nope not mean at all. 😊

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: exactly the reason why things will go as I am making them. I just hope it flows right and isn't to OOC for how I've written them so far.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: I'll take that as a good thing.

**CassieRaven**: or will that even happen…? Stay tuned.

**kera69love**: you'll find out soon enough. On all three questions.

**Jovemako**: glad you think so, that barney comment made me laugh. Lol and I might just do that. 😉 for a few of those bit you said. Who knows. 😊 and Chibi Usa needed the wake up call. I'm looking forward to seeing how you all like it to.

**mtillm21**: thanks.

**No** **extra's**: lol I had a feeling that would get brought up. lol I never would have thought of that as a point of reference for their relationship, very nicely done description if I do say so myself. This is true on him being stupid, but in this case he's in crisis panic mode and its not due to an enemy so right now he's not thinking clearly. Is this an excuse no but its his reason for the moment. And they wont be back together right away, I've actually grown to like the tyler character a bit so he'll be making more than one appearance. The all talk and no action will be changing soon enough. I'm definitely going to have to listen to that song now. lol

**Aiyoku**: oh just wait for it, it'll sink it soon enough. Lol I don't know about the next chapter but maybe the following one after that. 😉 maybe…

**setokayba2n**: pluto will be mentioned in it but she's limited herself and that will be hinted at in some form. Though I do get your point.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: yeah he definitely told her off and it did humble her a bit, and things will hit home for her soon enough. In this story she's got the 'need to be redeemed' arc going for her like Mamoru and Chibi Usa do. and yeah I thought it was an oddly nice twist to have something so crisis like going on and the one person that could make it all go away is having a fun time with friends but its so well deserved for both parties to be going through what 's happening. And yes that will be addressed coming up soon.

**Kasumi** **Yawa**: yeah Rei could compete with Usagi for the title of 'most stubborn' but Usagi will win it for sure. No matter the world their in. I don't try to have people hate it just sort of happens. Lol yes and he will be showing up again a few more times to.

**karseneau1**: its gonna be hitting her really hard really soon. Thanks though.

**Guest** **(1)**: I can assure you it won't be made to be about that. in fact I'm going for a different tactic here. yeah I thought about Chibi Usa over hearing Rei but figured she'd be to busy freaking out to pay much attention to it unless it was directed at her. as for Mamoru yes there will be actions coming up that will be speaking a lot louder than words. Yeah the right reasons will be something brought up, and as for Tyler I do plan to keep him around a little bit. I for some reason when I envision him imagine a blonde version of Tyler from The vampire diaries. I don't know why though. And while it would be fun to make him dark haired, I really want to make him visibly different than Mamoru so Usagi have odd issues with similar looks. I mean Seiya anyone? :/ they definitely looked a bit a like and I think that was one of the things that made her feel conflicting feelings regarding him, he reminded her of Mamoru so for this I want someone that DOESN'T remind her of him. and you will be seeing more of her and tyler together, I added in some scenes that weren't originally in this story cause it fit how things could progress.

**AimlesslyGera**: lol I didn't think of it that way.

**phillynz**: not they no, just Rei on that front.

**vquinn19**: will do.

**Guest** **(2)**: not completely nope but it will tie in eventually. No were gonna get more of other stuff first. And your right, its why things are going as they are.

**Selenity** **Hime** **13**: oh she's gonna get a full on one soon enough. Yeah Mamoru's figured that out now. and things definitely about to get better for Usagi.

24 reviews, really nice, things are about to intense in the next few chapters so you might want to buckle up so to speak. Please read and review!

Breaking point ch.16

Mamoru POV

I just watched helplessly as Rei went over the options, we had for Chibi Usa. When Minako, Artemis and Motoko left out I felt sullen and a bit more in despair than before. I had a feeling that Minako may have had a solution, but she was unwilling to help other than to tell us in her own words where to stick it. I couldn't blame her though; her first concerns were on Usagi and Chibi Usa had become an antagonist towards her.

It's why I didn't raise my voice to her words. How could I when I was in the wrong. Ami was still giving the pink haired one a scan trying to find a possible way to help but even that seemed near futile as we still both saw her fading in and out of existence here. Rei looked like she was having a mental struggle on how to feel and what to believe as she looked out the window next to me. I saw her hug herself as she cast me a look.

It was barley there for more than a second, but I saw the slight longing for human contact. From me…it made me uncomfortable as I looked away. Rejecting it as she was also partially the reason why Usagi was at odds with us. She was looking for sympathy and she wouldn't be finding it with me. Perhaps it was mean of me, but I didn't care. I really didn't. Her words earlier had upset me.

Though I think what upset me more was how much of them I let her get away with beforehand, after all she did imply that I hadn't called her out on it before. I was just as upset with myself on it as I was with her. She cast me a parting look before resigning to herself. "We deserve this." I muttered to her, she looked up to me. I could tell she had scathing words to say so I cut her off, "We deserve her silence. We deserve her wrath." Rei made no sound.

As if perhaps she was listening to me, why me I didn't know. Correction…didn't want to admit to. Sometimes I had a bad feeling that she MIGHT still hold some residual feelings for me and ignored them in favor of peace with Usagi, and now that Usagi and I were on a 'break'. I felt uncomfortable in her presence now without the majority of the girls. Ami and Chibi Usa in the back were the only ones keeping this from getting worse.

"We deserve to be punished for how we treated her. Even if we felt it was justifiable at the time, we both knew deep, deep, deep, down…it wasn't. Yet we still continued. Rei, you are, and I are two of the biggest contributors of this problem." I looked down at her, like looked down at her as she faltered under my gaze. "It's time we admit it and own our shit. Chibi Usa is dealing with hers on a new level…" I stopped myself.

My words losing their meaning as I came to an icy conclusion. I saw Rei turn back as she seemed to now be in her own internal struggle however, that was the least of my problems at the moment. _So is Chibi Usa's predicament…_the voice in my head said. I didn't want to see it but he…_I_ was right. It was my icy conclusion. I sighed and let the tension that had been building up in my body go.

For the first time in what seemed like hours since Chibi Usa ran to me for help, I forced the helplessness towards my future daughter down and realized that once I let that go all I felt was the need to make things right with Usagi. I focused on the talk I wanted to have yet hadn't had with her yet. The one I told her I wanted to have but kept getting busy on. Chibi Usa's half-hearted words coming back to haunt me as I thought on them.

The idea that she was out with another guy, I couldn't stop my fists from clenching if I tried. My nails biting into my palm as I glared out at the bright light. My eyes narrowing at the thought of another guy sweeping her off her feet while we were on a break. Her charming nature drawing him in, her unaware of how her friendly nature could be considered flirty and with how innocent she was in different ways, she wouldn't see certain things coming.

A part of me said she knew more than what she lead on, that I was knocking her down in a sense but if I admitted to her knowing then it would mean I had to admit that she had grown more and I had missed it. I had been to wrapped up in my own head and had missed that with her. I didn't want to think about her with another, but my mind now wouldn't stop tormenting me with the visions of her wrapped up in someone else's arms. His edging towards kissing her and her not seeing it and it happening.

I closed my eyes tightly as I tried to push the angry and jealous thoughts aside. Anger for losing her and jealous that another would get to have what I so stupidly lost. I wanted the weather to reflect my current mood. For a brief moment I noticed the weather shift, dark clouds beginning to gather on unsuspecting people as if obeying the will of my thoughts but my notice of it broke the weather back to normal again.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I tried to reign in my feelings and thoughts. I initially brought Chibi Usa here to be saved, in reality I got the wake-up call of a lifetime. Thing was though, it wasn't Chibi Usa nearly disappearing on me that frightened me. I mean it did but not to the point where I was fearful of her existence, I was fearful of losing the one woman I loved above anyone else in this world.

I was losing the most precious gift I had ever been given. I was losing the brightest light in this world. My Usako. How long had it been since I had even called her that? How long had it been since we'd kissed? Since we'd touched romantically? To long for any of it. Way to long. I yearned for her, had been and I had let too much happen on the in between. I needed to fix this, but not for Chibi Usa…for her.

For the woman that made my life bright with just her being in it. For the woman that made me feel weak in the knees. For the woman I would do anything for. If she wanted me to apologize in a tutu on my knees I would. I needed to see her again. A week was to long as it was, and we had gone months. I felt like I was on the verge of a mental break down when Ami interrupted my thoughts, "I have a temporary solution." Both Rei and I looked to her, even though she didn't have my fullest attention.

I had bigger fish to fry right now. "What is it?" Rei asked, Ami looked to her, "I need a charm from you to help encapsulate the energy needed." Rei nodded as I was guessing she was trying to figure out how to do that, "And Mamoru…" her look to me was different a bit more clinical than usual and honestly I think I needed it. to be a bit more separated from this experience than I currently was.

"I need a channel of energy from you." I nodded as I walked towards the sleeping child on the bed. She looked so helpless, so…unlike the child that recently was a total brat to her future mother. It was almost hard to imagine that that had even happened…yet it did. It all had happened, and THIS was the result of EVERYTHING that had happened. I sighed, "Chibi Usa when we fix this, things are going to change."

I wasn't sure if the words right now would fall on deaf ears considering her predicament, but I needed to see if it was at least registering. Her fear was preventing anything but that to surface, "This isn't a fix Mamoru." She turned to Rei as that got Rei's attention to. "What do you mean?" the priestess asked her. "This isn't a fix, it's a temporary solution." Rei looked upset. Normally Ami would cower down and buckle into trying to find a permanent solution, this Ami seemed different though.

Resolute even, "What I mean is Chibi Usa is a product of Mamoru and Usagi correct?" the obvious question irritated the priestess but she passive aggressively spun her hand in a 'yeah what about it?' motion, "Therefore since Usagi and Mamoru are NOT together…" she looked to me specifically on that one, "It would stand to reason that the magic that created her through two very powerful magic beings themselves, would…deteriorate." I never though Ami could word something as my future daughters' existence to a near trivial thing.

_Was it bad that I didn't see a problem with that?_ I wondered to myself. _Considering everything that has happened…_the voice in me said. I had to admit to defeat on that one. "Meaning what?" Rei huffed, "Meaning until I win Usagi back over Chibi Usa will continue to deteriorate into nothing. Its why we need to put the temporary solution in place, to give her time." The fiery priestess looked horrified and scared and angered…at me. "How are you so calm about this?" she demanded.

Her voice torn between high levels of anger and low levels of disbelief. Plus, a need to more than likely keep her voice down to avoid alerting her grandfather to the situation. I looked away from the child on the bed and towards her, "I'm far from calm…but I have come to the conclusion that my priorities were mixed up. My first priority should always be Usagi." she looked ready to scoff at the notion.

"Not because she's my princess, or my future Queen, not because she's the moon senshi…" I swiveled my head down and around to look at the child…our child, as she whimpered in fear of what was going to happen. "Not because she's saved my life more times than I can count…" I saw a smidge of guilt in her eyes. It was barely there due to the fear, but it was there. I then looked to Ami, "But because she's the most important person in my life…and its high time I acted like it."

I saw a part of Ami who must have seen something in me when I said that. Rei obviously didn't know what to say to that as she remained quiet for a moment. It was Ami who spoke next, "As she should be." She then walked closer towards me as she told Rei, "I need you to cast an enchantment of sorts on her. When Mamoru gives her his energy through touch, you'll bind it to her." I went to go stand closer to Chibi Usa.

I saw her hope grow but still remain fearful more so than anything. It was at the forefront of everything right now, other than her guilt. Rei stood next to me now as she cast the enchantment, using her spirit guides to help her out as sweat grew on her forehead quickly. "Now." she told me as I placed a hand on Chibi Usa's forehead to send her a huge dose of my energy. I felt her body taking it in as we connected but I also felt other things to.

Being connected with her I saw what she had seen. It was blurred and rushed but I saw her encounter with Usagi. Saw the young man that was with her. His face was a tad blurred but he looked at her fondly. This only gnawed away at my own heart. I felt her fear, her rejection, her jealousy over Usagi. That last one stunned me. I had no idea she was jealous of her…not to this extent anyways.

I saw how she'd overheard my conversation with Saori, Motoki, I saw so much in her mind as Rei bound my energy to her. Chibi Usa eventually was able to move herself enough to grip onto my arm. I felt the energy reserves within her deplete slowly even as I fed her more. I used my own healing powers of the body to focus on hers. I saw that this wouldn't never be enough. I opened my eyes as I saw both Ami and Rei focusing.

"It's not going to be enough." I muttered. "Shut up and don't let her hear that." Rei muttered back. I refocused and connected back in again as I felt for her own power source. It was small, right now anyways, but still there. Barely more than a hiccup but enough to feel it. I touched it with my own power source and gave it juice…so to speak. It would last but not for long. It was a step above a Band-Aid on a broken leg at best.

I released my hold as Rei's binding agent worked to keep the 'juice' in the battery…so to speak, "She looks better." Rei commented, "For now." I told them. Rei tried to usher me away, grabbing my arm to drag me away, but I broke her hold and stayed put. It was time to stop hiding Chibi Usa from the truth of things. "Mamoru what is wrong with you? To say stuff like that in front of her!" Rei barked.

"It's the truth. She's fading away. It's not going to change and frankly while I will always care about my future daughter, Usagi is my biggest concern. We've done all that we can do here. I put my energy into her to give her some time. It won't last forever. I'm not even sure how long it will last." I tell them truthfully. Could be days…weeks…maybe longer, it just depends on Usagi and myself working this out.

"Then give her more!" Rei barked, I shot her a look, "It wouldn't matter in the slightest." I told her in a chilling voice. That's when Ami stepped in, "He's right, as long as her existence in this world is in debate, he could feed her power from sun up till sun down, she would still be in some form of a continuous loop of unknown with her existence here." She looked over at Chibi Usa who was sitting up a bit now.

"What we've done now is given her a little bit of time. As powerful as we are, even we cannot cheat fate of what we change or of what it wants from us." Ami's words were true and powerful as I nodded, accepting this if it was to be my new fate. It was what I had deserved. Rei looked more distraught than even I did. I knew it spoke volumes about what we have bother learned and accepted so far about ourselves.

"So that's it? We give up?! We're the friggin' senshi!" she cried, trying to keep her voice low, "That we are, but were not gods. And Chibi Usa is from the future. Her existence here was always going to be temporary." Ami's words were cold, and calculated, yet regretful as she packed up a few things and prepared to leave. Rei grabbed her arm, "You need to help us fix this for good. I felt that the energy won't last forever." So, she had sensed it. I wondered that during the power exchange.

Ami broke the hold and shot Rei with a cool look of 'don't!'. Rei backed off, "I only stayed here to help out as it is my duty as a future doctor. It's in my instinct to help those in need, even if they're not completely innocent….however…" she stressed, "There is NOTHING more we can do and frankly…" she looked out the door as she said, "There's nothing more I **want** to do." her tone was low so Chibi Usa didn't hear it but we did.

I had never heard Ami sound like that never once. The quiet, petite, nose in her book Ami was fighting back verbally and not taking shit anymore. In a way I admired her for it and wished I had started to do it sooner myself. Before Rei could say anything regarding it, I said, "As much as I'd like to leave Chibi Usa here, the spell is still on Usagi's family. I need to take her home before they worry." I wasn't sure how strong the mind control was from Luna P but future Ami made it so it would have to be strong enough…I hoped.

Rei looked at me, "Are you sure?" having the same worry as me probably. "Unfortunately, I'll have her call me if something arises so I can pick her up and bring her back here if need be." She nodded and as I saw Chibi Usa walk out, standing up now and no longer looking like she was wobbling. Yet the fear remained in her face as I walked her back home. Rei didn't say a word as we left only shut the door behind us.

The walk back was a quiet one as we both were in our own head space and thoughts. I hadn't even realized we were at the Tsukino's front lawn till Chibi Usa made a turn to go into the house, "Mama – Ikuko!" she greeted. I watched as she gave her a hug, a big one to. Almost like she was saying 'sorry and I love you' all in one. Ikuko didn't I know get the meaning but knew it meant something. "Mamoru – san." She greeted.

"Tsukino, Ikuko, it's good to see you, may I speak with Usagi?" I asked, "Oh dear, she's out with friends right now. She should be back later this evening." I nodded. Before I could say anything further, I saw the look she gave when she looked back in Chibi Usa's direction. Almost like a question in her eyes. I wondered if the mind control was fading even in the slightest as I swore, I heard her mutter 'who is that child?'

It made me panic a bit so I said, "Chibi Usa can be quiet a handful as Usagi's cousin." A gentle reminder of who the child was to them to keep the mind control strong. I saw it reflect in her eyes as she shook her head just a bit, "Yes, yes she can be, but most kids are." She responded gently. I had to try to keep the mind control in place. I had no actual control over it, but we were at a fragile state of what to do. If the control was gone then she'd have to stay at Rei's but if it was still in place, then it had to be their residence.

That way they didn't send out an Amber alert for her being missing. We didn't need to get the police involved on this magical issue we were having. Its why calling me was the back-up plan, if the Tsukino's forgot who she was then I had to be there to get her to a safe place. _A safe place would be back in her own time-line…_the voice inside said. I rolled my eyes at it a bit agitated internally_…while that would be optional and at this point a bit preferred…_even if I felt guilty for thinking that way a bit.

It didn't even come close to the guilt I felt for what I had done to Usagi. She came first. I had to show her that. _We don't have the means to do that_. _Besides, the problem for that lays here in this time…_then I had to admit to myself as I started to back up from the house, that letting go completely of Chibi Usa may have to be something I came to terms with. I loved our future daughter, I did…but I loved Usagi more. Whether we have one kid or ten kids, I love my Usagi the most.

My other self said_…telling me doesn't do much…you need to not only tell her but PROVE it to her. _"Thank you for your time, have a good evening." I walked back from the house and down the street. I texted Usagi but no response. I had to find a way to talk to her and soon. There was something in my gut telling me it was urgent that we talk. Besides the Chibi Usa thing…then I stopped and shoved my phone away.

I didn't want to tell her about that. That was my burden and even Rei's now to bear. Ami had done what she was willing to do due to her medical profession, Minako, Makoto and Artemis washed their hands of the situation. When it came to Usagi though, I didn't want her to feel guilted…even if she did…into being with me for the sake of our future daughter. This had to be based on my feelings. To prove that she was as I stated she was, my love. Nothing from the past, nothing in the future, just us…now.

Chibi Usa POV

I went up to my room to feel somewhat safe from everything that had happened and what still would happen if Mamo – chan didn't get things taken care of. I hadn't told him completely of what I'd seen in the park, to wrapped up in my own fears over my own existence clouding my judgement. Before I realized that it mattered a great deal to tell him we were at Usagi's parent home. At once point mama – Ikuko seemed to look at me as if she didn't know me, it made me fear the mind control I had on her and the others was fading.

I quickly went to my room to get her away from that thinking. I was incredibly worried now. I sat in my bed holding Luna P unsure of what to even ask it on how to help matters. I could feel Mamo – chan's power within me. The tight net that Rei used her prayer on to keep it in place like a temporary battery for me to use. In reality, something I hadn't wanted to admit to was that it felt like I had a cheap life support monitor in me.

There was no guarantee this would last. They said so themselves. I was now living on borrowed time. My future was at stake and I knew now that I held partial blame in this. Even if I hadn't wanted to admit to it, hearing Motoki talk about me in there a bit made me realize my own actions had helped cause this rift between my own parents. Mamo – chan now knew it to, and before we had left the temple, I knew he would pick her over me. I saw it in his eyes. They reminded me of papa in the future.

It was always right after I'd done something really wrong. Something that mama was too angry at me to even scold me for. Like she was afraid she'd do something worse than spank me. When papa was mad, he got scary. He never laid a hand on me that left a mark, but his towering fear imposed on me was enough to make me not want to do anything bad in the future again. In the past though he was different.

He was sweet and caring all the time. He took my side almost always. He was so different compared to the future. It made me wonder what changed from this time to the future for him to have such a change in attitude. Or maybe what was happening now was the reason for the change? I wondered now if I had damned myself in the future with my actions here in the past. I cried silently to myself thinking about this as I curled up on my bed.

It was when my stomach grew hungry that I finally ventured downstairs for some food. Papa – Kenji and mama – Ikuko were in the living room watching tv when I heard mama - Ikuko say that Usagi was out with friends. It reminded me of earlier. The guy that Usaig had been out with, so I listened in my closely. I heard papa – Kenji say, "I'm glad she's out tonight with her friends. Plus, I hear that Jeremy and his brother come from a good family." This made my own pulse quicken with how calm he sounded.

"Darling she is dating that young man Mamoru, though we haven't heard much about him at all in the last few months." I couldn't help but worry over mama - Ikuko's words. "Yes, I've noticed that to, thing is we don't know much about him, where he comes from…" and they were all valid points that papa – Kenji was presenting. The problem was when did Usagi have the chance to really introduce them to Mamoru when the enemy and the I popped in.

I couldn't help but feel guilty over that, "We know this family. Why do you think I didn't mind them staying out past curfew if that happens?" his words startle me as I hope that she didn't stay out late with them. It would only encourage her to be further away from Mamoru, I needed her to want to be with him. My very future depended on it. My first thought was to go use my powers to spy on them but remembered that my energy source was coming from Mamo - chan right now, I didn't want to risk using it all up on a spy job.

That was my life right now. "How about the fact that he's what 21-22 almost." Mama – Ikuko told him. _That was even older than Mamo – chan_. "Right now they're just a couple of friends out at a gathering, but if it does turn into something, let's just say I had a chance to talk with the young man earlier and was able to get a gauge on him. He seems genuine and I wouldn't mind it if they dated, so long as he respected her virtue until it was appropriate. Like 18 appropriate." Papa – Kenji muttered.

This was causing me to feel like I was having a panic attack, I had to get Mamo – chan out on this. If papa – Kenji was even on board with this then…I didn't even want to think about it. The legend of his wrath on boys near Usagi was talked about as lighthearted but serious discussion in the future when mother would talk about how over-protective her father was of her. In one of the stories there was a mention of a shot gun.

I had to put an end to this. I took off, forgetting about the need for food and called Mamo – chan up on the phone upstairs in Usagi's room since she was out. Luna herself was gone so I dialed. It seemed like forever when he picked up but really was mere seconds, "Usagi?!" his voice was hopeful. My own little heart skipped a beat hoping to hear my name instead, but I should have known better.

I just got so used to him near catering to me that I didn't_ – would you stop for a second and get this out!_ My mind scolded me. "Its Chibi Usa, Usagi is out with friends tonight and I think you should get in on it." I told him; my voice hushed. "Chibi Usa it's just friends, I can talk to her tomorrow." _Oh, he wasn't getting it!_ "One of them is a guy and he's her date. I even heard papa – Kenji talk about how he wouldn't even mind if the two dated." That had to light a fire under his butt now.

"Where?" his voice was quick and direct. His question however was something I didn't have the answer for. "I…I don't know." My face fell, "Can't you feel her with your bond or something?" I asked instead. I heard him grunt something before he said, "Gotta go." And hung up, not even so much as a goodbye. _Please make it. Please stop her from dating someone else._ I pleaded as I quietly left her room and towards my own hoping that he could save their relationship before it was irreversible.

I went into my bedroom and watched the door the rest of the night. Hoping that I would see the light go on in her room from here before too late. Hoping that I would have something to feel positive about in the end of this. I would end up watching that hallway as the lights would turn off, everyone would go to sleep. Everyone but Usagi. I watched the clock, and not once did I notice her. I did eventually fall asleep that night, but she wasn't there when I passed. That night would turn out to be the longest night in my life.

Usagi POV

I couldn't believe how much fun I was having. I had actually forgotten what it was like to have fun out on the town without the girls there. Don't get me wrong the girls and I did have lots of fun together but most of the time it came at a cost of things turning towards senshi business or even being all about Chibi Usa at some point or another. This was just pure unadulterated fun with friends as we four enjoyed the night life that was Tokyo. I hadn't had this in far too long and I was smiling more now than I had in a long while.

We had just gotten out of the theater about ten minutes ago and were walking along down the strip as we talked about the film. Tyler and I were even joking on how often Umino tried to feed Naru popcorn from his hand rather than from the bucket. Umino really was a good guy but sometimes his aim was off but at his intention was at least good and pure. I remember Tyler had given me some whenever I ran out and I had been grateful that he never once made a comment about my voracious appetite.

It was…refreshing. The whole evening was. I had almost debated coming out tonight, feeling that perhaps staying at home to self-reflect would be good but this was better. I needed this more than more self-reflecting. I needed to live, and this was living. I hadn't even minded when Tyler put his jean jacket over me shoulders later on when the sun set and the weather had chilled a bit showing that the temperature was lower.

I hadn't minded it one bit and it felt it was actually kind of nice when he made sure he was on the outside of the sidewalk and made sure I wasn't in some form being pushed towards the street. I realize Mamoru didn't do that for me, or if he ever even did. I pushed that thought the back-round as I enjoyed my time tonight. I marveled at the fact that I didn't have a nosey cat on my shoulder whispering things of what not to do like an over-bearing mother figure that should know that I was capable of making rational decisions.

Especially considering how often I put my life on the line to save the world. I finally let myself acknowledge that instead of feeling it would make me sound boisterous. No tonight was making me think on other things to especially with how little I was around the other girls. True I had been starting to hang out with Minako, Makoto and Ami again but it wasn't as often as one might think or presume. It was maybe a once a week thing, whereas I was out with either Naru and Umino plenty.

We did study sessions together like we used to and hung out like we used to. I think it was one of the reasons why they invited me out tonight as they did. They knew they could trust me to keep the hang out up and while I felt guilty for the past of not being able to they didn't let me dwell on it, especially when I brought Tyler along with me. They both seemed happy for me even though I told them he was new to town so we or rather I was showing him Tokyo for a small tour this evening. They still smiled.

So I marveled at the sights even as I was happy that I also didn't have a whiny brat next to me telling me what to do with the looming threat of everyone being on her side even if that wasn't the case anymore. I was so happy that I had none of that here that I felt at peace. Something that I had nearly forgotten I could feel in this type of case. At one point when I shivered from a cool breeze Tyler had even wrapped his arm around me in an effort to stop the chill. I couldn't help but blush from the contact.

It only lasted for a few minutes but those few minutes were more than the last five…wait has it really been FIVE months since Mamoru and I last had had any physical affection with each other?! Or had it been longer? This thought nearly paralyzed me and I was glad that Tyler, Naru and Umino had stopped at the sidewalks button to press for the intersection and hadn't noticed my stunned moment.

I tried to count the party encounter but that had been more like the affection someone would give a younger sister rather than a girlfriend. I had to face facts that perhaps Mamoru treated me as he perhaps subconsciously viewed me. I knew he loved me, I mean I love him but was that it now, _loved _on his end…not love? I kept the heart wrenching moment to myself as we began to walk across the street. Tyler made sure to keep my focus on the buildings as he asked me questions almost in an effort to pull me from my negative mulling's.

Almost as if he could sense that I was treading down a negative pathway of thinking. I forced the thoughts of Mamoru away even though they would never truly be gone. I wanted to enjoy tonight. I wanted to remember this night for the rest of my life. I wanted more nights like this. To feel free from duty, even if it was for just a little bit. Luna made sure duty and schooling was my life for so long I had forgotten that it was okay to have fun and be a teenager. I think we all did but I was the one with the most pressure put on.

The moment my status was found out it was like things took a dramatic turn. now it was like I was to remember what fun was like. What friends that weren't connected to the senshi world was like and I missed it so much. I loved my girls to, but this was something I needed as much as they needed to have their own friends that was just theirs to, I needed this as well. I was out for the night with my friends and was loving it.

One could actually breath and NOT think about moon kingdoms or senshi. My mind was clear and free to enjoy the night life with people I cared about. I even felt a renewed sense of vigor being out with Tyler. He was very sweet the whole evening as I showed him around town after the movie. He'd been a perfect gentleman and very charming at that. I could even feel my princess self being charmed by him.

I was enjoying his American accent and how he talked to be about some of the customs as I told him of some of ours. Not really comparing them but seeing the differences and similarities within them. I couldn't remember the last time Mamoru and I had conversed like this, and soon enough while talking with Tyler I stopped giving subtle comparisons and stopped thinking about Mamoru all together.

It was as if talking with Tyler showed me that Mamoru wasn't the only one, I could talk like this with. that I could enjoy a conversation with another guy that even I could tell liked me. It was nice and I couldn't help but like him back. He was a good guy and my own instincts told me I could trust him. So, I did. So, when he put his arm around me the second time that evening from the cool chill I let myself sink into his side.

Same that Naru did with Umino when she gained a chill from the air to. "Seems like both of you two get chilled a little bit." Tyler joked as Umino nodded in unison. Naru giggled and affectionately slapped Umino on the arm with literally no force as I couldn't even muster up the courage to do that. No, I merely looked up towards Tyler with a red blush staining my cheeks as he looked down at me with kind expressive eyes.

I looked back after a few more seconds and saw Naru giving me an encouraging nod. I had a feeling something would be leading out of this evening and wondered if I was truly ready for it to happen. Even my inner princess wondered it to. Her doubt made me realize how much Mamoru's actions had affected us both in this timeline. Perhaps things weren't as destined as originally thought to be.

Instead of mulling over it much more I just enjoyed my time with them. We even went by a vendor that was selling meat buns, one of my favorite dishes. "Usagi we should totally get some!" Naru was definitely feeling the hunger vibes I was. The popcorn at the theater was nice but definitely not a filling meal to be had. I nodded, "Yeah you ever had one?" I asked Tyler. He looked at me, "Nope, first time for everything though right." He commented as we got four of them. he really was enjoying his as he got the hit of the flavor of the meat.

"What do you think?" I asked as I dove into mine, "Really great. The bun is rich and soft on the inside with a buttery flavor on the outside and the meat is packed with flavor." He dove in for another bite. I was happy about it to, it wasn't every day I was able to have a conversation with someone about food. I loved food and its different textures and flavors. I loved the different ways you could mix it with others and so much more.

"Totally, I think there are very few vendors that make them great like this, some don't even give it a brushed on buttery topping before baking." I told him as he looked to me quizzically. "You sound like you know a lot about it." he stated, "I've noticed the differences whenever I went to different vendors for them. Some did and some didn't. The ones that don't are still good but the ones that do gives an extra burst of flavor." He smiled at my words.

"Ah so you did your homework. That's good though, researching why gives us the answers we didn't know. Plus, if you ever decided to make them yourself you now have the means to do it yourself." he nodded as we continued to eat. I was chewing on my second to last bite as Naru came up to us, "Hey we were going to go get some ice cream you want some?" she asked. I had to admit I was a bit full.

I looked over and noticed Tyler looked about the same, so I answered, "Maybe later on, lets walk off a little bit of the meal we just had then revisit the idea." I suggested as she nodded. So, there we were, the four of us walking together downtown in Tokyo as we took in the sights and sounds once more. By this point with so many people out and about Tyler had gotten used to, and so had I, with having his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

I initially took it as a protective gesture but perhaps there was more to it now than I had initially thought. I even had the urge to kiss him on his cheek for being so kind and thoughtful towards me this evening. A friendly gesture that for some reason whenever I even thought to do so made my body blush scarlet. I didn't know why though. Perhaps it was because my only intimate time beforehand had been with one guy.

My body was unaccustomed to being attracted perhaps to another…or unaccustomed to having another be attracted to me. and there in lay the shocker. I was attracted to Tyler and from some of the looks he sent my way the feeling was mutual. There was a heady sense going on inside of me. Feelings of mounting guilt were beginning to seize me as I got bombarded with images of Mamoru and I together both in the past and the present.

Yet those memories took a backseat and reigned in control when the memories of the last what five months came into play. When his treatment of me came into play. When seeing Saori kiss him came into play. The guilt began to evaporate as did the seizing that had nearly taken over my body. I had no reason to feel guilty. Instead I pushed that to the side and decided to seize the night life like this with Tyler as he gave me this renewed sense of life.

I hadn't realized how much I had missed out on for so long when I was too busy being a senshi to notice the beauty of it, so I reveled in the sights, the sounds, the bustle and hub as we took the night in. Even Umino was having fun in new and exciting ways that made us all laugh and join him in the evening. Though Naru did have to lead him away from looking at matching tattoos for them to get.

Tyler and I laughed at that as he remarked, "Yeah I don't even have one yet. I think he's high on adrenaline and happiness." I looked over to see them as Naru laughed and Umino kissed the side of her cheek. I hadn't seen them happier. I held a very strong feeling that they would wed someday. All I felt for them was happiness. Before my thoughts could turn on me Tyler asked, "What about you would you ever consider getting one?" I didn't know what to say at first, so I told him, "I'm undecided at the moment."

He nods as we continue to walk along the sidewalk, "Maybe if it were a special occasion, and I'd had some time to think about the design I would consider it more in depth." I expressed. He smiled and said, "That makes sense, you'd want to make sure it was something that held deep profound meaning and not just a stupid drunken night." That's when he looked down to me and I couldn't help a small rising blush.

I shouldn't be blushing around him so much and yet I couldn't help myself. This was the umpteenth time that happened. It was like…did I actually like him as more than a possible friend? Even though I had just admitted that I was attracted to him did that mean I liked him like that to? It was possible to be attracted to someone and NOT like them. That was initially how Mamoru and I started out.

I was definitely attracted to him, but his rude ways definitely weren't attractive. It wasn't till later on that we became friends and then that turned into something more. This was something new and I was trembling with as much trepidation with it as I was with excitement at it. I tried to ignore it, but he had been so wonderful to me tonight and we got along really well. "Your very insightful and smart Usagi." And he had been complimenting me half the evening to. It was nice to be in the receiving end of flattery for a change.

"I just speak where my thoughts are on the subject, doesn't always go my way." I laughed off, "No I'm serious, your more mature than any girl your age I've ever met in my life to be honest. Your witty, your funny and fun, your sweet, caring and…" that's when he turned away the blush on his own cheeks was very apparent. I stopped him with a hand to his arm and said, "Whatever you need to say its fine. You've been nothing but sweet and kind to me all evening." I told him as he looked a bit beat red.

He looked around for a moment as if he was afraid of what people might think as they passed us by but seemed to tell himself to forget it as he said, "Your all those things and your very…" he stepped closer to me, not to close but closer, "Your very beautiful." I couldn't help the red that went from my cheeks all the way down my neck from his compliment. I couldn't remember, other than a certain dark-haired man, tell me this before in this manner. And he never said these exact words to be before.

As if he was afraid of what he said he continued with, "I mean that in more in a sense that you're not just pretty beautiful but your personality everything about you that I've gotten a chance to see this evening, you're a beautiful person inside and out." I nodded, "I don't know what to say, your very kind and I must admit I've very much been enjoying my time with you this evening." I began as Umino and Naru looked towards me encouragingly.

I guess they could see something sparking here that I had been somewhat trying to avoid but to no avail. This wasn't just a sightseeing tour for him. This was a prospective date for us both. To get us both out there and see if sparks could fly and I couldn't deny it, there had been. I didn't realize how much things could spark between another guy and me till Mamoru flaked as a boyfriend himself. It didn't hit me till this evening that he wasn't the only guy out there in the world, that I was capable of been seen by another.

And not someone who was obsessed with me. That was a hugely nice change. I was just shocked it was with someone who was what 20? Yet I couldn't help the feeling of being complimented, what it was like to enjoy a night out without it being senshi related. I wanted that, and more of it and as I looked at him, I saw a possibility of seeing more of that WITH him. I didn't feel any guilt of feeling that way.

With how things had gone between Mamoru and I whatever guilt would have been there was being replaced with possibilities and chances to know happiness. Cause what Mamoru and I had now, that wasn't happiness. We were barely even together before Chibi Usa came in. We had a few good months and that was it. The sex had been amazing, and it was every time afterwards till we got interrupted…continuously.

This evening however, I had had more fun with Tyler just being with him than in the last few months before my 'break' with Mamoru. I felt wanted, seen and heard. I felt that way by both Naru and Umino as even now they were given us a respectful privacy and yet still keeping us within hearing and sight range. I wanted more of this and I honestly did want to see more of him, so I told him.

"I really have and I'm not just saying that but really I mean it. You're an absolute delight and if you'd like I'd like to definitely see you again after this evening." I felt the heat rise to me face as he smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that. I highly doubt we've seen all of what Tokyo has to offer this evening." I agreed that we hadn't. As we continued to walk, I told him, "And I'll definitely get in touch with that artist that way you can meet her."

His smile never wavered before he said, "I appreciate that I do, but to be honest, I'd kinda rather spend my time with you. If that's okay." I felt a lump in my throat on it, yet the answer came to me easily. "For sure, yes. I enjoy my time spent with you to." without thinking any further I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. It had been a momentary lapse in thinking on my end. He'd just been so kind.

So thoughtful, and his arm was STILL wrapped around my shoulders. It took mere seconds to land the sweet and very short-lived kiss on his cheek. He turned his head back towards me in a stunned manner. His own blush rising. I suddenly felt foolish for letting the impulsive act out. I shouldn't have done that. Before I could apologize though his hand came out and gently brushed under my chin to raise my head up again as he gently brushed his lips tenderly against mine. My heart rate skyrocketed.

I had only ever in my life been kissed by one other man than Mamoru and that had been by force by none other than Diamond in the future. This however wasn't even close to that. This was sweet, it was nice, it was…tender. It was so many things I couldn't even think of as the simplest of brushes made me both yearn for more and feel the trembling of guilt all at once. Yet I didn't pull away…I didn't stop it.

Not even as his arm tightened up around my shoulders, pulling me in just a little bit deeper. I didn't feel trapped or anything of the sort. I felt wanted, protected in a sense…safe. Things that I hadn't felt in so long. The very things I shouldn't have ever stopped feeling. The very things that made me begin to encourage him as I willingly pressed myself a little bit further into him. He must have noticed it to as I felt his mouth begin to open my own more widely presumably to deepen the kiss right before everything changed completely.


	17. battle royale with a bunny in the middle

**SerenityxEndymion**: Mamoru's gonna get an eye full of something. I was once told the best revenge is living a better life than the person who made you feel lower than life. Or something along those lines. I may have taken inspiration off the quote. It will still be a minute before Mamoru and her get back together, and they both know it….have known…you get it. and your right, he did mess up first.

**Princesakarlita411**: yup, yup, yup! And the highlight of my Sunday, and weekdays, is reading everyone's responses.

**Jaguarsolaris**: it was needed all around, not just for Usagi but for her friends, both magical and not.

**Mysticgrnbutterfly**: to be honest I kept going back and forth between doing that, but not to worry. I want to assure the fears out there, but I can't without giving to much away. Hope you'll want to keep reading this.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thanks.

**Rjzero00**: in hindsight, he was going to seek her out after he spoke with Motoki, but then Chibi Usa came in and that whole thing freaked him out. it also showed him what's actually important to him versus not as important as he once thought. And yeah her reflection on it for her was becoming a comparison that she wasn't trying to do since they are so much different than the other, yet its good for her to make the comparison to see the beneficial differences. Plus to be honest, when I did the original time line it wasn't this long, but I ended up stretching it out when I realized just how much was going on all at once.

**Selenity84**: yup and that's going to be happening a bit to.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: wow, thank you, and I try. 😊 and agreed…but may there's hope…

**AimlesslyGera**: yeah Tyler sort of slipped under the radar into 'hey I'm a good character to keep around for a bit'. Lol so I am for a little while. But yeah Usa/Mamo will ALWAYS be my favorite! Lol

**DarkenedHrt101**: I tell myself the same thing, but it never works. the storm is brewing and is about to crash harder than Makoto's thunder.

**kera69love**: yeah funny thing is, I hate cliff hangers in t.v. shows (especially mid-season finalie or season finalies where you don't know if it'll go good or bad), movies even, and yet I write them myself. Lol I might be a little bit evil. Lol

**Aiyoku**: well to be honest the whole scene wound up being a bit huge, like really huge, so I HAD to give it its OWN chapter. You'll see why. And while I would love to give in and post sooner, I do a final edit of it the night of that way I'll catch anything that might not sound right and add in somethings that I might not have thought about before for the characters. And I love you all to.

**Guest** **(1)**: wow that was really sweet of you. I plan to definitely keep up. I do what I do cause I enjoy doing it and the responses I get from you all are really encouraging.

**CassieRaven**: yup, spot on.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: that word 'conflicted' was a running theme for a bit in this story as of the next few chapters. Lol I actually had to think of another way of saying it cause I had it in there every so often. I feel the same way, trust me. precisely. And yeah she know sit deep down, I mean a normal life doesn't truly exist for any of them. things will progressively happen just not at this moment. And yes Rei will have an 'awakening moment' so to speak. Chibi Usa is having her own stuff to deal with at the moment.

**SerenityDeath**: myself to but yeah she did need to see what all is out there. And yes he does which is why things will be changing soon enough. Thanks.

**No** **extra's**: yeah I think for him it takes a hard nail through his skull to hit the right nerve to get the picture. Unfortunately, men are like this, not all but some. Well your about to find out how he feels about it. I didn't think about it that way with the 'trio' until later on and wasn't sure if anyone else would. Lol

**Ladybug**: yeah Tyler gives Usagi a chance to be herself on a level that Mamoru in a sense restricted her on cause he felt that since he was doing med student stuff that she wouldn't want to have conversations but in doing to he limited their relationship to. and you'll be seeing something else in this chapter.

**Jovemako**: pretty much. For now. you'll get a dose of what's in Rei's head soon but right now stuff is about to hit the proverbial fan. And yes she does present that she's more loyal towards Chibi Usa than to Usagi, and while she IS loyal to Usagi, issues have prevented it from being fully completed…so to speak. But she has that love towards CHibi Usa since she can almost, if you change out the pink ones hair and hair style, she can ALMOST pass for Rei's kid in the personality department…in some instances. So Rei feels a connection to her since she actually listens to Rei versus Usagi. At least that was some of my interpretation through the first half of the anime with Rei and Chibi Usa. And luna's coming back around pretty soon. Theirs going to be a talk on that as well.

**karseneau1**: I honestly didn't/don't consider this cheating but that does get brought up a bit in here. I even had to reference to one of my sisters who's been in a fair amount of relationships to know the straight blunt truth of it. hopefully you'll continue to read though. Oh and in real life I definitely don't tolerate any form of cheating. For example, the only reason why I cant really be to upset at this guy I was seeing for two months since he slept with his ex was because we never established what we were.

**MusicLovingEmo**: its going to be both soon enough but there will only be one winner.

**mtillm21**: cause the explosion coming up is going to need its own chapter.

**ParadigmShift81**: true.

**Sesshy's** **Rose**: yup sure enough.

**Guest** **(2)**: oh yes definitely, I wanted there to be an equal balance considering how it all starts, then the rocky middle leading to a rockier section before things level out. thanks for the Tyler character, I was actually struggling to name him when I pulled up some youtube clips to take a writing break and TVD's clips came up. one being the relationship with Caroline, Klaus and himself and it struck me…hmmm…so I went with the name. well that and cause for me, while Tyler was a good guy for Caroline in that show, I think she should have wound up with Klaus. They balanced each other out and kept one another on their toes. Plus they were way hotter together than her and Tyler…no offense to those that are Tyler/Caroline fans but even though the guy who played him is cutier than the guy who played Klaus, Caroline worked better with Klaus than Tyler. If only they wound up together. anyways…Usagi being with Tyler shows her what she's been missing out on and she can see now that Mamoru needs to step up. and yeah agree. Usagi became, lonely, insecure, jealous and even a little needy with Mamoru so this is showing her she doesn't need to be that way cause the guys will come to her. trust me that wont happen. It would defeat the purpose. And yes your right. 😉

**mikanxnatsume1228**: will do, and not entirely, but some yes.

**phillynz**: We won't be seeing the last of Tyler I assume you of that.

**Mira** **Shards**: will do. 😊

**Guest** **(3)**: will do. 😊

**She**: yup. 😉

**kuachan**: thank you, I enjoy writing this out, and reading how you guys enjoy it to.

**Guest** **(4)**: I try. 😊 I think she did disappear as a carefree person a bit when she became Sailor Moon, she had to grow up really fast and be expected to fight the forces of evil at the beginning tender age of 14. That's not an easy pill to swallow. And no Tyler will be here for a little bit. And no it wont be instantly their back together. and yup your pretty accurate.

**Selenity** **Hime** **13**: for the time being yes. Lol and yeah she needs to get out and be with her friends that she knows wont criticize her but she still does have Minako, Ami and Makoto for that but you get the point. Yes things are about to unfold.

WOW! 33 reviews! Awesome! Makes me wonder what the next chapter will bring in this story, cause its still going to be going on for a minute. This in fact might be the longest story I've even made. Glad everyone is enjoying it so far, hopefully this will be a shocking reaction that you all enjoy, please read and review!

Breaking point ch. 17

Mamoru POV

It took me nearly 30 long minutes to scour the surface of Japan here to find her. To find a trace of our link through all of the life that grew here or had any pure energy here. She was downtown of all places which made it more difficult since downtown was filled with many more people than any suburban area. Hell, people from the suburbs came out here to have a good time or party, it just depended on the day of the week.

Usagi however, she was out with friends, that part I didn't mind and was happy for her on but out with 'some guy' that she shouldn't be out with I was definitely NOT okay with. We were still together, being on a break means were still together, were just…on the fence right now and in need of mending…right? I forced myself to refocus as I left my place on my bike and drove through the streets looking for her.

It shouldn't have taken more than two minutes let alone as long as it did to find her, it made me furious with myself for how badly things had gotten. It shouldn't have taken me pulling out my phone to even THINK about using the GPS to ping her cell to find her. I refused to start following modern technology to find _my_ soul mate through _our_ bond. I should have been able to sense her like I used to. Follow my gut, follow my heart. Yet my gut was in knots and my heart was frantic and worried. Even my soul cried out in need for her.

It hadn't cried in a long time and now even it was feeling like its other half was not as close as she used to be. This made me worry more than Chibi Usa disappearing had. That hadn't had me nearly as fearful as the prospect of this evening had. I sped so fast through the streets it was a wonder I didn't alert a patrol officer to the admittedly felony speeding I was doing. That's how damned scared I was about tonight.

I was shifting between fourth and fifth gears, not two and three, four and five. The highest ones on a motorcycle. That's how desperate my mind was racing to get towards her. My soul called out to her, but it didn't hear anything back. I forced the tears at bay. This was no time to cry. I thought back to the times when a youma had nearly taken her from me. The times when even my former generals had tried to kill her.

She had survived it and came to me. She always came to me. Her love touched the deepest parts of my soul that I had believed didn't deserve love. When she went head to head with Beryl then Wiseman, I felt the fear that usually came with it and the hope that she would make it out and she did. Every time she came back to me. I felt the smallest of fears when Diamond took her that he might actually win since he was using hypnosis to force her to his whims.

That one had me sometimes the most fearful of losing her. Losing everything I ever loved and because he used manipulation to do it. I knew how hard it was to break that type of brainwashing, Usagi had to do it to me a few times with the crystal. The final time was with our heart locket she had. The pure love power from that pulled me back one finally time. I couldn't bear the thought of seeing her suffer as I had.

I'd trade places with her a hundred's times over to prevent her from being sucked into the evil hell I was stuck in. Worse yet though it wasn't just a personal hell but what it would mean for everyone. The world. Cause if he had won, had she been turned to the dark side, not only would Diamond have had the other half of my soul, of me…but he would have had the ultimate weapon at his disposal…her.

Its why the enemy always wanted her dead. She was the greatest weapon to have. Not just because of the silver crystal no…but because of her generous heart. Because she could get the enemy to turn their backs on evil and be saved by her. To be cleansed by the crystal. To find that shred of good in people that they themselves didn't know existed and pull it out of them. She saved me countless time and pulled me back from the evil I got put under myself, too many times but that was my burden to bear.

Most of all thought, because at the end of the day, she could get any man to fall for her and she didn't even know it. This is the part of her that terrified me the most cause of what it could lead to. Her finding someone that was better than me. Her finding someone that could be everything she deserved because we knew it wasn't me. She had to know it deep down. I knew it yet I still fucked up royally.

I swerved around another corner, nearly missing hitting someone because I was going too fast. I forced myself to slow down, hitting myself back into third gears to get myself back under control. It wasn't going to do me any good to crash before I found her in the swarm of people out here. I managed to find her part of the link on the street came across. I parked my bike on the side and used my power to find her once more.

I sensed her energy towards my left further down as I secured my bike in its position and left. I looked for her traditional odangoes all over and so far, wasn't finding them. My game plan was simple, find her, grab her up, take her back to my place so we could have a nice long talk then if all went well, have glorious make up sex and make her forget all about any other guy as a chance to be with. Make her only see me as someone to love and marry in the future. I had to make her forget there were other options out there.

I had to. Perhaps the hope for sex was a little strong but remembering the mention of her out with another guy had my heckles raised up tremendously. There was a feral need from below, something my inner prince felt deep inside that needed to take her back. Make sure she wasn't too far gone from us and secure her back to our side permanently. I shook off other thoughts, first and foremost we needed to talk. I needed to listen to everything she had to say, and not just hear her out but take it in and make definite changes.

That's when I saw Naru I think it was. She and Umino were looking happy at one another as I walked up to them. Maybe they knew where she was. That's when their focus went from each other to smiling at another sight as Naru giggled. That's when I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart stopped. It literally felt like it had. It went from pounding double time from my run and my mind going crazy on what to do once I found her, to stopping as if its sole reason for beating was gone and only now had it realized it.

At that my stomach lurched. The bit of contents that were in it then dropped like a dead weight in my gut. I couldn't even force one foot in front of the other. The few people around were milling past me as I felt my knees weaken so badly that they threatened to give out from the shock of the sight before me. Even my breathing felt like a choir as I saw the very fear I'd always held realized before me. I suddenly wished we were in battle. That way I could crush the guy in front of her with my bare hands.

I could stab him with my saber. Beat him bloody with my cane till he admitted defeat and crawled away never to be seen again. Use my roses to slice at his face like I did with Diamond when he tried and nearly succeeded in kissing MY girlfriend. I actually started to form a rose in my hand before I remembered there were people still around. I couldn't use my powers. I felt my heart start to beat again only this time it was beating so fast I felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest.

Forget the youma, forget Beryl's spell in that mental hell and Wiseman with his manipulation, forget even Diamond and his third eye, that was child's play compared to this. Compared to what really scared me. Because that was magic, that was something I could blame on the evils of this world. It was still terrifying in its own right but on a level that I knew I could fight and act on normally. This wasn't.

No this was what terrified me the most and it had me gasping for air. This was my nightmare on a level of horror that even future self couldn't have conjured up. Yes, the future he showed me where I lose her on our wedding day was a horrendous one. It was one that haunted me every night, that made me an insufferable ass to her for months on end till we got back together…but I never stopped loving her.

That nightmare had been bad, yet this was a new level of horror cause of how grounded in our everyday realities it was. This wasn't a youma, not an evil prince. I even used my other powers to sense him, wanting him on some level to be evil so I could crush him, but I couldn't use my powers because he was a regular human. He wasn't someone with powers, he wasn't someone that was an enemy…he was human through and throughout.

I had never been more terrified or more pissed at the same time. The terror of losing the one you love beyond anything else in this world, and losing her to not just another man but another man who was just average, who wasn't manipulating her, and seemed all too comfortable and relaxed around her and it was because of your own stupidity and for her to see that she can and deserves better than you.

My prince self even raged within me. Seeing his beloved locking lips with another was enough to push up a storm of rage in him that fueled me up even more than I already was. I was already red with rage before, but my princely self-made my anger and rage more uncontrollable, and while he and I were both men of control when it came to her…not so much. I felt more unpredictable than usual. It was one of the reasons I tried to keep a leash on him from within my own form.

Tried to stop him from taking over unless it was an enemy that needed it. He had a way of…I growled…_I_ had a way of losing control over parts of myself that I tried to pretend weren't there cause it wasn't what I had used to practice BEFORE I found out about who I really was. Now it was haunting me three-fold it felt like cause right now, there was no leash. It was like it disintegrated into dust at the very sight of what we saw and there was no controlling nor a need to control him…me.

There was just him venting his anger and he was beyond pissed not just at me though, even though he was definitely pissed at me for letting THIS happen, but at the guy currently locking lips with OUR beloved. His hand on her face as he held her up to kiss him. I could literally feel icy fire in my veins that wanted to pulverize him. I could feel my own eyes darken at the sight before me.

Fuck that! She was only mine to kiss. I wanted so badly to smash my fist into his face that I didn't even think about it. I stormed up to them. I didn't care I was a man on a mission. To face the fact that this guy held MY girlfriend in HIS arms and was KISSING her like she was his to kiss! I bypassed a stunned Naru and Umino, both confused as to my presence there and throwing them off. To confused to stop what I was going to do. Good it wouldn't do for either of them to get in the way.

I was red with rage right now. That stomach drop turned into an icy white-hot ball of rage as I, before I even knew it reached them, pushed Usagi out of the way and slammed my fist into his stupid chiseled face. My fist barely felt a thing from the hit. I was too fueled with anger to give a shit that I nearly knocked him into the street. Was it bad that I didn't care if he got hit by a car or not? That I was tempted to use more strength to send him into traffic.

That I was taking out some of the anger I felt towards myself for this even becoming an event to happen, out on him. Was that bad? Or was that just a human emotion…or a royal blooded Terrian emotion to feel when your lover was being courted by another? The shock on his face was apparent before he regained himself and pushed back towards me, unwilling to lose this fight that I had started. He looked at me stunned as Usagi screamed at me to stop. Apparently, he realized that she knew me.

Yeah jackass I was the boyfriend in this scenario, NOT YOU! The rage running though me was still strong as the guy rebounded himself. He looked ready to fight if need be and I was all the most willing to put him in his place. Far from MY girlfriend. It was Usagi who jumped in between us to try and dispel the fight from evolving. Her hand on my chest as she pushed me back from him.

I went to grab her, to pull her away from the group to tell her we needed to talk so I could take her away on my bike down the street. My hand had her arm for only a few seconds before he did the next poorly judged thing...besides kiss her. That was still at the top of the list of reasons why I wanted to break his face further than what damage I had already done. He pulled her gently I noticed, BEHIND HIM as he stepped forward in FRONT of her.

I could break this man in seconds flat. I could destroy him; he had no idea that I could but that was beside the point. Yet here he was standing between the love of my life and me. A bold stroke if I were to be honest. "I can't tell if you're dumb as hell or brave as hell." I muttered. I was willing to go with both though. She was worth it to play the white knight for. To lay down one's life for. She was more than worth it actually; he just didn't need to play the role towards me because I was the FUCKING WHITE KNGHT!

I was HER white knight! He narrowed his eyes at me. I finally had a chance to take a look at this guy. He was about my age, perhaps a tad older but not by much. I could still hand him his ass though, "I don't know who the hell you are but you better back the hell off!" The dumb part of this whole thing was he was playing the white knight card against me. It was aggravating as anything to be honest.

Granted it was obvious he didn't know who I was which made this all the worse cause how could she NOT tell him she was with me still?! It also told me though I needed to correct this situation before things got more out of hand. As it was, he was being protective over her as if I would dare hurt her. Granted I had messed up and hurt her mentally and emotionally, but I would never – I COULD NEVER hurt her…intentionally.

Memories of torturing her when I was evil came to mind but that had been so long ago. And while she had forgiven me for it, I had never forgiven myself. That however had been completely not within my control. The moment I had my own control back I protected her from the shards Beryl threw at us that day. It was a blow that would end up killing me back then. And it would be Usagi's wish that would grant us another chance.

THIS was our chance and I wasn't letting HIM take that from us. From _me_. Pride and anger swelled deeply within me. My love for her ran deep and the need to protect that love ran like icy fire within my veins. It was the blood that kept me going and pushed me forward to claim what was mine. I only wished it hadn't taken this to let it go and let myself feel the intensity of my feelings for her. She not only deserved better, but she would get better…from me. No one else but me.

Perhaps it was selfish of me to feel that way but when I saw him kissing her it was like I had an icy fist clenching my heart and the only way to get it off was to secure her to my side once more and I was willing to do anything in my power to prove to her that I was the one she was meant to be with. No matter then past or the future. This was OUR time. I could even feel my prince side telling me 'bout damned time'.

Yet a shroud of warning on hoping I hadn't been too late. That's when I noticed even Naru and Umino tried to tell me to back off as they got in my path. Naru was usually sweet and bubbly, if I recall currently and even Umino wasn't one to challenge someone yet he got a backbone enough to yell at me? When did that happen? I was beginning to wonder what all I had missed as I was now being glared at by them.

Naru just looked at me with anger and disappointment. Umino was protective of her but at the same point telling me in the best guy expression he could 'get your shit together!' "What the hell is wrong with you?" Usagi stood forward out from behind this guy who seemed confident in standing by her side. That should be ME by her side! Not him but me! I refused to acknowledge the part of my brain that was telling me this was a date she had been on so technically he was by her side for a reason.

I had to get her to leave here with me but my best shot of that happening was to cool my jets so that I could convince her to leave with me. Before I could fully get cooled though I saw that guy around her. Even as she got in front of him, he stayed as much in front of her as possible. His arm even wrapping partially around her waist. It was a manner I had done myself so often when saving her in battle.

It had seemed to insignificant then and now seeing someone else, a suitor doing it to her, reminding me of the kiss that I'd first seen when I happened upon them, rose a furious jealousy in me that I had never felt before. Not even Diamond had risen such a response before. _Diamond hadn't stood a chance with her though…this guy does._ And that right there made an incredibly possessive urge rise within me.

I fought the urge to push her two friends aside and – before I could stop it my prince half strode between both Naru and Umino, gently pushing them to one side and trying to grasp onto Usagi to talk to her in private. "We need to talk, alone." The emphasis on 'alone' was all it needed for Usagi to know I meant serious business. It was also however enough to tell this guy I wasn't leaving here empty handed.

"Mamoru now isn't the time!" she ground out between clenched teeth, trying to keep her voice low. Her words were refusing but her eyes telling me 'later!' I needed to end this little date though. I couldn't let it progress. As it was the moment, I left her alone at it there was still a chance. I needed to extinguish that. "Now **is** the time Usa." I demanded; however the near order especially now was the wrong move to make on my part. After all what room did, I have of all people to give _her_ demands after everything that I had done?

He own fury rose as I regretted my words. Not my actions but those poorly chosen words to her of all people. Prince of earth I might be but princess of the moon and goddess of my every dream she also was. I was in NO position to be making demands of her. Even if I saw the tiniest speck of her possibly liking the take charge attitude, I put out there. Perhaps at another time had we not been in this very situation she might have said something else.

This however was NOT any other situation. I was in my very own hell that I was trying very carefully a way to craft a way out of to salvage what we have here. Her response to my words was to resist my hold on her arm as her 'date', as I refused to put a name to the jackass that dared to take her from me, pulled ME off of her and shoved ME back this time and got back in front of her even as she worked to placate him to.

_That's right she could handle herself, not that she needed to, but she could._ He looked ready to fight still and I was more than willing to give him another black eye. The first one looked to be forming nicely. I couldn't help but smirk a bit at that, "You might want to go get that looked at." I snarked off at him. I normally wasn't like this. I NEVER normally lost my cool like this but seeing her locking lips with him.

It threw my heart and head into such a tailspin I couldn't stop myself from reacting and acting out. I wonder if this is what she felt when she saw Saori kiss me. As brief as that had been, I wonder if that was how she felt. If so, she reacted more filled with reserve and cool than I just had. I lost my mind and truthfully, I still didn't have it back yet. How was it she reacted with such poise and calm and I managed to act like an ass? "No now isn't the time." that's when I noticed my actions had garnered us a crowd.

Forcing my rage down and even getting my inner prince back at bay I said, "Give me five minutes please." I said as neutrally as I could. Even though I still wanted to bash the guys face in he waited till she gave him the okay along with her friends to give us a few minutes, "Usagi?" he asked her, concern in his features. She turned to him, full on turned to him, angering me further as he captured her attention.

It physically hurt to have her look at him with those doe eyes that reassured him she'd be fine; she'd only ever had those eyes before for me. "It's fine, he won't hurt me." I could hear the words 'not physically anyways' in her tone. That hurt but I deserved it. "I'll give you four minutes." She smiled, "Go ahead I'll be there in a few." He only stepped away to where her other friends were as they stayed within viewing distance of us. Neither of them trusting me at the moment. When did I sink so low as to be in THIS position?

Usagi POV

Once more it felt like Mamoru and I crashed into life. Only this time it was his fist into Tyler's face. I was more than just shocked. I was baffled, stunned, angry…I was so many different emotions right now, but I had to focus on reigning Mamoru under control. He literally barreled into Tyler like a damned wrecking ball. Pushing me away first before punching him in the face hard enough to send him reeling back.

It all happened so fast I couldn't believe what had just happened. Mamoru was here for starters, he somehow FOUND me which meant he had to have used the link. No one other than whom I was with knew where I was. He certainly didn't call or text me, he just came out which then prompted me to wonder why tonight of all nights did he decide to make this decision? What made tonight different?

Did he somehow sense that I was with another guy tonight? Even though it wasn't initially a date but somehow ended up at one. Was this a sign that I shouldn't be out with Tyler like this? I just put Mamoru and myself on a break, I hadn't actually stated were 'broken up', yet here I was allowing myself the comforts of another guy that I barely knew to kiss me when only Mamoru ever had.

Before I could continue to ask myself question's I had to stop him from causing more harm than good. I jumped between the two to try and quell things down and while Tyler was doing the noble and honorable thing to try to protect me, I knew that seeing another guy being protective of me from _him_ enraged Mamoru. I could see it in how his eyes darkened. He knew I could handle myself so I knew that having another protecting me from HIM when he wasn't being an evil douche would piss him off to no end.

I knew as well as he did that, he wouldn't physically hurt me, yet Tyler didn't and was just trying to do the right thing. Of course, it would be nice for him to be understandable that he wasn't the only type of guy that would try to be protective over me. There was a newfound rage in there I hadn't seen before in Mamoru, like a new fire had been lite within him.

I didn't even see him looking this pissed when Diamond took me. Well that was a different kind of anger, this was something new. I was unused to it. So, when Tyler tried to protect me further then even Naru and Umino stepped in to talk Mamoru down I knew I had to step up and take care of this myself. I convinced them all to give us a few minutes. The night wasn't over yet…at least I hope not.

I had some explaining to do to Tyler now. Especially after getting punched in the face. When they gave us some privacy, I felt a new level of anger myself. His actions were uncalled for and unjust and yes, another guy had kissed me and once I had a chance to think about it while it was nice, it wasn't Mamoru. I missed Mamoru's kisses, the way he kissed me with passion and love, the way they made me feel.

Tyler's kiss was new-found and sweet, but it just wasn't Mamoru's. I felt bad for comparing but I couldn't really help myself. If anything, Tyler's kiss just reminded me that while I did like him he wasn't Mamoru…but perhaps that was more of a good thing than I initially realized. Back to the subject at hand here, Mamoru was being an ass regardless of what happened though. I had at least acted more maturely when I saw he and Saori kiss.

He came in blazing hot and punched him. then proceeded to act all high and mighty when he had no room to do so. That had seriously pissed me off. I realized that his demanding voice was ridiculous. If he seriously thought that was a good idea to make them especially considering how he came in and acted he had another thing coming. "What in the hell is wrong with you?!" I snapped at him, wanting to push him away.

"Excuse me?" he responded, "What was that? You have no right to punch him like that!" I had to quiet my voice down as I getting a bit loud. Tyler looked over at us ready to come to my aid if needed. "Are you joking?!" he huffs, as if he had every right to do so and looked frankly like I was in the wrong for my actions. Bad move. "Like hell I don't! Besides how can I not when he's making a move on my girlfriend?" he responds to me.

This is a shocker, for me to hear him acknowledge me as his girlfriend. It shouldn't have been, but it was. That's when I realized it. It shouldn't be a shocker to hear the acknowledgement…and yet it _was_. It hurt that it was when it shouldn't have been. My voice got low, "So NOW I'm your girlfriend?!" I near growled. I made sure this conversation part was kept low so that we weren't truly overheard. I didn't know what else might be brought up.

He could see how angry I was and backed off, good. He did still have some amount of common sense in him, trouble was it had to hit AFTER the damage had been done. That's when I looked back over at my friends. At Tyler. The friends that I had pushed away once for their, as Luna put it, 'their own good, their own safety'. And the guy that I was genuinely coming to like. It took me going through this evening for me to recognize and see that I could be wanted by another guy, something I hadn't considered before.

The question was, would Mamoru actually change or was this merely a fluke? Tyler was a nice guy and to be honest he actually treated me well. Like we were on a real date. He backed me up and was there for me. I felt wanted and not just needed. I had been missing that so MUCH with Mamoru, but I knew all the same I wished it had been with Mamoru that I had felt that with. I couldn't deny however that I liked Tyler and that I did want to continue to be around him, hang out with him.

He wasn't afraid to be seen with me. It was nice to be visible and noticed…to exist in someone's life as someone they cared about. Plus, it seemed that Mamoru only acted out when I put our relationship to the test or when someone else did. It shouldn't have taken that. I didn't know exactly what was coming next, but I knew that for once Mamoru had to fight for me. It was time for a change.

Time for him to earn my love as I did for him so many times before. This could be his love showing itself, or it could be him merely lashing out in anger at his own future in jeopardy. I needed to know for certain. I trusted Ami's judgement saying that he loved me, that he's in love with me, but he needed to prove that to me now. To prove that this action of his wasn't some fluke, that he was willing to fight for me. That's when I saw a hint of my price within him, those eyes begging me to give him one last chance.

"Usa…please I never stopped loving you. You've always been mine." He tried. I couldn't help my response, "Except for when were around a group of your peers. The ones that didn't even hardly know of my existence." I saw him wince on that, "Usa…I can explain I promise. Let's go back to my place. We'll talk there." He tried again, took my arm again in a plea but I resisted. He looked shocked as I pulled away.

The action itself didn't hurt but the emotional and mental blow for both of us hurt us both physically. Like a tear in our hearts at the action but my heart had been through enough. Right now, I needed to talk to Tyler to explain and apologize on behalf of Mamoru's actions. He didn't deserve this. Just because Mamoru barreled in here didn't mean he could get his way, even if a tiny part of me did enjoy him going all jealous guy for me.

I was to pissed off to let the action slip by. "No…we will talk later on, but not tonight." I told him as he sounded frustrated. Like he had reason to especially since he's had plenty of chances to schedule this out but hadn't done so as of yet. I wanted to ask why this night made a difference, but my friends were waiting. I sighed, "Listen I have to talk to Tyler now. Explain things to him. We'll talk tomorrow or something."

He looked as worried as he was hopeful yet stuck himself on worried, "So that's his name." it wasn't a question. I looked at him and part of me wanted to put him in the pain that I was in, make him feel like Tyler and I were out on a date, that I was dating him but I was never good at lying, and I couldn't lie to him…despite everything. "Yeah his name is Tyler and he's a really good guy." it was a small cut, but I knew it hurt him.

"He has a stupid name." it was a childish response at best as he looked away from me, "I have to get back to them." He looked back as Tyler called out, "Usagi?" I reassured him I was okay. "If he comes back over here, I'll break his stupid face." Mamoru threatened. I got it. His ego had been hurt to see another guy kiss me. His heart to, on that I knew to but seriously, try feeling that ONTOP of what I've been feeling for months.

It seemed that Mamoru was being unrelenting though. The one time he decides to be firm regarding being with me and he chooses NOW to do it. Such bad timing. "Usa, please…just come with me." his desperation was hurting my heart as I felt his cry out in pain. _Why didn't you respond when mine was doing the same to you?! All those months ago? Oh, I remember because you let us drift off to the point where our link got weak._

I did the most painful thing to us that evening. I stepped back away and towards my friends who had begun to take a few steps forward. Not too far from Mamoru though, just enough to make a point, "I'm sorry but now isn't the time." I tried, tears beginning to well in my eyes. He looked angered and hurt at the same time. I was torn between being there for him as my soul mate and knowing I needed to go with my friends, to tell Tyler the truth on as much as I could between Mamoru and me.

"I'm sorry." He tried, "I know you are…" I could feel it through our link, he was sorry for what had happened, but it took this for him to feel it, "But we need to talk at a later date. Please understand that." I could feel his defeat at the evening. I myself was feeling emotionally and mentally drained now. Our link letting in so much heartache and pain it was becoming difficult for us both.

"So, what does this make us? You did say we were just on a 'break'." he asked. That was when Naru voiced out, "I know Usagi probably didn't realized it, but it means the same thing as breaking up. You two are broken up." to hear Naru say it sent my heart racing. Had I done that already? Had I broken us up and not realized it? "So, it's official?" he sounded so heart broken that I wanted to run to him.

I wanted to assure him that we were broken up, that we were going to work things out and that we could do that and be together on a break but according to Naru we couldn't. I felt like I was taking away his will to live and a piece of my soul was now in him. How did this man have the ability to make me feel like I was losing a piece of myself within him? _Perhaps because no matter what you may feel for another, he is the only other half of your soul._

I couldn't deny my princess self, she was right. _I_ was right. "What is it you want?" I asked, I felt as I sounded, exhausted. I did miss him so damned much, but I couldn't handle any more heartbreak. "Tell me what I need to do to make us right, Usa…to put us back together." he looked desperate right now. "I'll be honest I've missed you. So damned much, it's like there's a piece of me that's missing, and it took so much crap for the blinders to fall off so I could see it." something had happened.

He sounded so honest with his words. I did believe him. I stepped towards him for a moment as I spoke lowly to him, "I was initially going through so dark times when I realized things were getting bad." his fist clenched at his side with his anger. Thing was he brought this on himself. "I know you feel my pain to but Mamoru, I've been feeling this for a LOT longer. What your feeling now is only the tip of the iceberg of what I've been feeling." I could see the pain in his eyes at my words.

I opened our link further to feel his feelings and to let him feel mine. Even the ones that I tried to keep hidden from myself earlier. He deserved the truth. He felt more of my pain, more of my anger, the sadness all of it. He shot a glare towards Tyler but didn't say anything. He knew he had no ground to stand on. Not with his actions or lack thereof, "I know I've fucked up." understatement of the century.

"I know I made errors in our relationship. Ones that were easy to fix but I made them hard when I made the wrong decision in trying to fix them. I should have spent more time with you. Showed you that you matter to me. That you are my everything, cause…you are." I felt the truth of his words towards me, the emotion behind them was real. It was raw and honest. The open link proving to be bigger and more open than usual. Something happened for him to get that link forced open more than usual.

Perhaps his prince self-had something to do with it. Energized it or something. I wasn't sure, but it hadn't been this open in a while. I felt a tear forming from his honest words, yet I refused to let it fall. He was already doing that for me with his own tears. I hadn't seen him this raw and open about things in so long. I was just thankful that my friends knew enough that right now needed to stay put until Mamoru walked off.

He wiped the tears away, but it didn't stop more from pouring out. To see him deal with emotions when he was normally so robotic. To see him express himself was eye opening even for me. He was reacting with true fear in his features. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have the golden ray of light in my life. You are my life." I could hear the desperation in his voice. Gone for the moment was the guy that barreled in here and socked it to Tyler.

In his place was a desperate man who needed and wanted me. Yet how often was I in his shoes? Telling him that I wanted the same thing? Not in the same situation mind you but still. "You're what makes getting up in the morning truly worth it." He moved forward as if to touch me but stopped short. I didn't have to even back up as he debated on if he could even touch me. "I will always love you the most." The tear I refused to let fall did of its own accord.

The raw emotion I felt from hearing those words from his mouth. The truth of how deeply his love for me ran. Deeper than anything for our future daughter, deeper than the career he worked so hard to get to. He didn't even mention them. I felt them in their fullest as the bond fully opened up between us. It may have only been temporary, but I felt his love and the depths of his feelings like I hadn't in so long.

I felt his love for me so strongly it was like a physical manifestation of power. I wondered how he kept this depth of them so seemingly hidden cause I sure as hell never felt this level of it before. I'm sorry I stand corrected…not since the last time we made love…without interruption. When we were last able to bond together. Our love making was strengthening our bond the more we were together, when he let others get in the way it weakened the bond. Therefore, it had weakened us.

I could tell he feels my love for him, how much I do and will always love him. Yet I can tell he also feels the pain, the sadness and the suffering I was going through. The loneliness I felt. "You want me to fight I'll fight till the end of time if that's what it takes. I don't care. I can't lose you…and it's not for other reasons…" he spoke low making sure we weren't heard but still spoke in code to be safe still.

"It's because I love you to the depths of my soul that much. Whether we have kids or not, I just want to be with you. You are what I want and need Usako." It had been the first time I'd heard him say my nickname 'Usako' in so long I'd actually nearly forgotten about it. I felt his sincerity, but I still felt the need to protect my heart and not just give in. Even though I felt the need to accept it and go back to his place with him I knew that wasn't how this evening was going to end.

So, I told him, "Okay…fight for us. But don't think for a second that I'm going to come back easily." He swallowed but I could see he was preparing himself for a long journey ahead. Good cause it was going to be one. "Prove to me that your words aren't as hollow and void of actuality as the word of our enemies." He nodded as I said the last part as low as possible. I didn't need to be overheard.

Before he could get to excited about it, as I didn't want to get his hopes up…nor to be honest my own…I followed it with, "It doesn't mean were back together though." Not by a long shot. I wanted us back together believe me I wanted to run into his arms and have a passionate night together. I wanted to scream his name out in loving passion, to hear my name called out in the same manner.

I wanted all of it, but that would only happen once we were on the same page. We weren't there yet, and he needed to do a lot of work 'reading' to get to my part of the book…so to speak. "It means were mending this - " I indicated between the two of us, "**If** it can be mended. It's not going to be easy either. I've been going through my feelings for so long on to many things." I could see the hope still there in him though.

I could see how it was fleeting, how he was still suffering but compared to what I had to go through he was only getting a taste of it. I wouldn't be giving in so easily, "Dealing with so much from everyone. And other than a brief spat months ago you haven't even once asked me how I have been feeling. And till today you haven't even tried to do anything." Though could I really consider him punching my date in the face doing something?

I'd have to think on that one once I told Minako, Makoto and Ami what happened tonight. And I do mean everything that happened. Minako encouraged me to get back out there as Makoto did, I just didn't act on their advice till this evening. However, regarding Mamoru, I knew I still had to have that conversation. "We need to have a long discussion on things in private to get everything out." I tell him outright.

He agrees blindly to me. I guess anything at this point that gives him a fighting chance to win me back for a change. "Talk to me later so we can set up a time and date to meet and talk. But right now, I have to get back to my friends. And Mamoru…" his eyes never wavered from mine, "Don't you **ever** push my friends around again. Defending them from an enemy is one thing but seriously…" he puts his hands up in defense, "Tell them I'm sorry, but not him." he tells me as he faces towards Tyler, "He had it coming."

He leaves off before I can tell him Tyler didn't have it coming. Besides I needed to talk to him and be honest about that exchange, as much as I could anyways. "So sorry guys." I apologized on his behalf. "Since when does Mamoru act like a big dumb ape?" Umino asked me, "He normally doesn't." I defended, which was true, he normally DIDN'T act like that. "He did say though that he's sorry for pushing you guys."

They bleakly accepted the apology as I went up to Tyler, "And I'm sorry about this…" I was hesitant on touching the offended appendage. He didn't stop me from touching it though. "From what that looked like I'm guessing Ex-boyfriend." I sighed as I wanted to deny it, but I guess now I couldn't. "Looks like he still loves you." I sighed again, "Yeah…he does. Things are a bit complicated." I tell him.

"The relationship fell apart over different things that did and didn't happen that should have happened over the course of several months. So, I put us on a break of sorts which apparently means break up." which I had NO idea that was the case. Naru pointing that out hurt both myself and Mamoru as I really hadn't seen it that way. "He hurt you." He stated more than asked, "Yeah…not physically but yeah." I admitted.

I looked to Tyler. I liked him yes, there was no denying it either, and there were different directions this friendship could lead into. Yes, there was an attraction there, I could admit that now. However, was it something that could become stronger over time or was this it? Did I think there was something to it simply because it was something new and Mamoru was all I had ever know? Something deep within told me I already knew the answers to my questions, but I needed to live out the experiences for my own peace of mind.

"Being hurt emotionally and mentally is still painful though." He tells me as I touch his cheek. I feel so conflicted right now. On one hand I feel I should go be with Mamoru, to talk to him as we said we needed to many times, on the other hand Tyler just got punch in the face for me. It was already getting red and purple. Like it was glaring at me to tend to it. I felt so bad that it had even happened to begin with.

My guilt won out knowing I had to explain it to him anyways and at least apologize to him for what had just happened. What would his big brother say? Would they tell my parents? Would I be banned from seeing Mamoru again regardless of what happened? He really didn't think tonight through. "I really am sorry about this." I apologized. Then winced at my next request, "I don't suppose you could not tell your brother who it was that punched you." He looked at me in question.

I sighed, "He still does come around and help out with my cousin with school travels when I can't. It's a real big help to my parents." Though now that I think of it, he hadn't been around to do that in months. "I'll make sure it doesn't get back to your parents. Are you going to go talk to him?" he asked. I looked at him as he looked at me with concern, "Not tonight no. Tonight I'm with you guys." I assured him.

After thinking about it what type of girl would I be to bail out on him to go be with the guy who now looks like a complete jerk and is a bit of a jerk at times especially lately, when the guy he punched has been nothing but positive and kind towards me? How could I bail at a time like this? Yes, Mamoru and I needed to talk but it was already getting late and we would be leaving out soon. Plus, I had to get more things figured out now. I really hadn't expected these actions from Mamoru, so I had to rethink some things.

"We should get some ice on that." I tell him. He smiles, "I wish we'd met sooner." I looked up to him as we got to a vendor. Selling frozen treats, he had some ice that he was nice enough once he saw my date to put some in a few paper towels. I thanked him as I turned the nicely chilled pack of ice towards Tyler, "Yeah?" I near asked, "Yea…" he stops me from my movements with his hand now on mine. I blushed yet again.

"He never would have hurt you…in any form, I wouldn't have let him." the words were so sweet and I could tell, full of honesty. Despite Rei's thoughts on my instincts since they sometimes seemed childish or she didn't understand them much like how Luna was. For the longest time they were the biggest voters AGAINST Tuxedo Mask simply because his agenda didn't perfectly align with ours.

Both didn't trust him but neither also gave him the chance to be trusted. He was met with harsh demands, bold in your face accusations from them and I was told I was being too naïve and just having a silly crush that was jeopardizing the mission. My opinion hadn't majorly matter to them at the time and Luna went based solely off of her fractured memory that was still at that time heavily unreliable to make concrete decisions on a guy that had done nothing but help me and all of us time and time again.

Even IF He had been working with the enemy, why save all of us so often to the point where you nearly get yourself killed multiple times in the process? Luna and Rei's accusations had made zero sense to me. Don't accuse if you have no proof for back up. And at the end of the day he turned out to be the prince of earth and my love. My instincts were correct then and I know their right now, I had them for a reason and I believed Tyler's intent.

So when he leaned in to kiss me I started to let him, only to back away a little bit. Out of both slight guilt for Mamoru and fear of hurting him further. Though hurting his already bruised face or his feelings if in the end I couldn't truly reciprocate I wasn't sure on. He looked a tad hurt, "I don't want to hurt your face." I explained, giving him half the truth. He smiled, "You won't." he kissed me this time.

It was a simple one, but unlike the previous one where I started to feel a potential something this one felt almost wrong. Guilt started to come in a little bit after hearing a little Mamoru sounding voice begging me for a chance in my mind. Tyler didn't try anything further than that as we continued on with the night. When we parted way's he made sure he had my number so we could plan to hang out again.

Naru was happy for me but concerned regarding Mamoru to. I let her know he and I were going to talk things out but that I also had some stuff to sort out. I knew she knew what I meant as she and Umino let me go that evening back to my home. Tyler walked me back the rest of the way as the porch light was on. I gave him a hug and as I leaned back, he chased it with one last kiss. We parted ways as I opened my house door and walked in.


	18. just friends & roses galore

**Guest** **(1)**: I'm sorry your sad, though I will say that a lot of things get discussed in this coming chapter. That is within it to. As for the yes that will be coming up but in her perspective because of how mamoru's been treating her for several months and before that lacking in most of the departments to and on this evening out she's being treated to the first guy who is actually giving her a technical 'proper date' even though it didn't start out that way. So yeah she loves Mamoru but his lacking of for so much can make a person doubt where not only his priorities lie but what he really wants. So when the hit happened she received an eye opener to. as for Mamoru's one kiss yes it was just one but he was friends with Saori for a while and left with her the impression that he was available and liked her back. Usagi is naturally a friendly flirt so couple that with the several long months worth of what all has happened and throw in a cute guy that's actually a good guy that's interested in her and you have these results. As for the Usagi and Mamoru interaction there's going to be that coming up in this one, its actually extra long for it to. But Tyler will be still around for a minute.

**Princesakarlita411**: yes she's going to be standing her ground, definitely not going to make it easy, where's the fun in that? lol

**DarkenedHrt101**: and that scene isn't the only confrontation those two will have either. Lol

**SerenityxEndymion**: yeah once I had this scene done I knew I had to make it epic. However while I could also see Mamoru doing that for this one, he looses his cool. Simply put. With everything that's just happened on his end, dealing with Chibi Usa's situation then seeing that, yeah he snapped. He couldn't do much for the future brat so he attacked the next best thing, the guy that locked lips with his girl. The Naru thing gets explained in this coming chapter. And things will be happening with Usagi and Mamoru but in different areas. And you do the same.

**kera69love**: or will it…? 😉 watch and see what happens.

**Rjzero00**: In that chapter she was trying to avoid comparing but couldn't help it since he's all she's ever known. So yeah when Mamoru came out and did that she was definitely stunned. She's never seen him react like that. plus truthfully I don't recall ever seeing in the series, anime or manga where Mamoru actually reacted even in a similar manner. So for her to see him reacting like that shocked her. and while yes he is the other half of her soul there's no getting away with it, not truly. But that will be discussed later on, kind of in two parts. You know to be honest I ALMOST had her do that to Saori originally. Yet it didn't feel right. Her pain and anger I knew would be fully directed at the end towards him cause she's been dealing with it, his anger and pain hit him all within this 24 hour time frame with everything that happened. and yeah it would have been nice if he had showed some of that toughness beforehand. And yeah he did get saved a bit to by her.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: thanks, and that was an interesting metaphor. Mamoru got all he advice he needs to go forward but he will be getting a tip along the way. He needs to win her back without help to show that this is mostly himself.

**mtillm21**: thanks.

**Kasumi Yawa**: thank you, and yes I do agree on the break versus break up. for this it was a back and forth thing for a bit. However I do know that other people don't share the same respective feelings. And she allowed it at the moment the first time cause she was feeling that MAYBE then he initiated and the other two times it became more 'do I or don't i?' and its something that gets brought up in this next chapter. The length is still ongoing, and I MIGHT even hit 30 chapters, I don't know yet. The different angles are actually still hitting me as I go along.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: no he had his own right to act as he did cause yet he's right, she is still technically his girlfriend. I do believe that her reasoning for letting Tyler kiss was really based on several, and I mean several long months of back and forth crap with Mamoru then going on a break for several more months and him still not being proactive UNTIL that moment. That's a long time to go with uncertainty and loneliness and even anger to. though I did have her stay with her friends since she then had to explain to Tyler why it happened, genuine guilt for it happening since she was the reason why and lastly she wanted to convince him to keep it from his brother so her parents wouldn't find out. in a sense she's still trying to protect Mamoru cause she feels guilty. She feels guilty for both and that will also be discussed coming up. the Naru thing will be discussed to and so will the talking to Tyler thing, and yes she should have but she was trying to not think about her problems going on so she could show Tyler around town and not be subsumed by her own inner issues…like I said tried. As for the next to kisses yes but that also gets explained, as she was still stunned by the evening actions that took place. And yes Tyler is a bit older than her but not by a lot so yes he's obviously interested in her and she's in the midst of relationship issues but that to will be explained in this coming chapter.

**Aiyoku**: yup pretty much and thanks. And yeah Mamoru was being all sweet with telling her how he felt, but considering the number of times she's done the same and gotten treated by him on several occasions, to let Tyler kiss her twice more was more or less her trying to cope with the evening. It took on a seriously twisted turn for her and she was grappling with the events. She never expected any of that to happen. The kisses the punch none of it.

**Jaguarsolaris**: yeah it was instinctive for him on that one. He doesn't know who Mamoru is at this point and even w hen he found out WHO he was it didn't stop him from being protective of her. He's merely seeing an aggressive stance being taken and has now been hit out of nowhere, he did the right thing. Granted Mamoru had reasons but still. And yes groveling will happen.

**AimlesslyGera**: lol glad you enjoyed it.

**Guest (2)**: true she's not thinking clearly. She was treated poorly and lacking in the department when she did have a boyfriend, and when she put them on a break to get it through to his skull he was immediately proactive therefore even though he still very much loves him when she gets treated right by a new guy ones defenses get a bit weaker and you let some stuff slip by. By that will get discussed in this chapter. As for letting a guy you just met going out kiss you, just as a point of reference here, the guy I'm currently with we kissed the first time we met, granted their completely and TOTALLY different situations so not comparing here but a small point of reference that for this case her letting him kiss her when she was being wooed and the guy that we all want her with is currently not doing anything, till now, its reasonable that she lowered her guard and let him in even if only briefly. Just my thoughts though.

**Karseneau1**: yup he'll definitely pull out the big guns now…so to speak.

**SerenityDeath**: thanks just wait till you see what's coming up.

**Shay**: thanks and while I don't necessary agree that its cheating considering how long their break has been lasting not to mention his lacking before-hand, she wasn't expecting the evening to turn out the way it did. She wasn't expecting the kiss. The night took such a shocking unexpected turn hat she's never dealt with before. Give her an enemy to fight and turn on a dime and she can switch modes but having another guy show affection towards her that she also likes and it throws her off. Though yes this moment did get inspired by 'friends' in this case I didn't see it as cheating considering the circumstances. Ross on friends did cheat considering those circumstances. That was less than hours after their fight, like literally hours later, this was nearly 5-6 months after the beginning of how things declined, and at least 3 months…ish after the 'we were on a break' thing where he didn't show that he was doing anything till later on, but that's just my thoughts.

**No extra's**: yup it finally happened, and you'll be seeing that effort again really soon. As for Tyler yeah he likes her so he was going to make sure she knew it. Lol

**Oracle Sybil**: she will go in depth with that with things soon enough. As for mamoru he's got work to do. Lots of it. I hope I didn't make him to unforgivable. She will make a choice in the end that's for sure.

**Jovemako**: oh she won't, not for a beat. And while he lost his cool he now knows better than to just act out considering she did stay with Tyler and didn't leave with him.

**Phillynz**: yeah pretty much, he's not thinking clearly with everything that's just happened to him in the last day or so, so between all of that then seeing that he snapped.

**shadowQueenGalactica**: yup she sure is.

**Guest (3)**: yup he needed to show that he has emotions but he kind of got over loaded and exploded. And yes he has a LOT of work to do. The inner monologues she was doing was really more to show that she will always love him and be in love with him but that doesn't always mean that she will be a slave to that love. Its why she did what she did to keep them apart for him to see the errors cause she cant take it anymore. And the reason why she didn't go with Mamoru that evening, was in fact because of not only his actions that evening but also due to her not being a slave to her emotions for him, she knows they need to talk but he acted like a jealous possessive ass and she didn't let him get his way on it. She pushed and resisted instead of letting him get his way. One can still love someone but not accept their actions and still tell them no and resist them, she's doing that now. His actions weren't forgiven and that will be discussed going forward. As for Tyler, I didn't see the actions as creepy and pushy, but perhaps that's just me, but that to will be discussed.

**NikkiBC**: don't worry, I'm so behind in a few that their done and I still haven't finished them. Been just to busy. But for yourself try to keep up with your sleep, don't need to crash at work…or on the way to work. And I don't think there are ways to do that without more pain but I do understand the need to relieve pain in your head. And yes you will see them have more time together, very soon to. Macho man it is yup. Possibly, and yup. And yeah Tyler did make it known that he likes her, but I don't think he treated her like a piece of meat. He simply kissed her a few times. Plus they were in full view of her friends and on the sidewalk. Hopefully you'll like what you see next.

**Momosapien**: oh he will be and trust me that's starting up soon. Well a certain star fighter wont be showing up, sorry.

**Bella**: thanks, I do take other peoples concerns into consideration to explain where I'm going with the story better which is also why I've re-written this chapter a few times, I wanted to make sure I thoroughly explained things that may not have been as prevalent in previous chapters. But yes everyone gets into these stories and while I'm stunned by the reception I'm glad that I'm getting the feedback. Even if some of it does make my eyes widen. Lol

**Guest** **(4)**: on that note I will disagree only because there's more to be seen and understood from her side of things. In the previous one she got stunned and thrown into a situation that I do believe a LOT of girls and guys would want to experience but NEVER believe they will so when they get it their completely thrown off track by it. plus I've actually known women to tell me how they find jealousy attractive as long as their committed to that person. And not naru and the rest aren't the bad guys, and Mamoru is no white knight in this, not for that, those were more or less stunts he pulled which will be addressed. Though I will guarantee that there will be NO PUPPY Usagi.

**Selenity** **Hime** **13**: exactly. And yeah I don't know why they were eventually written out, besides the whole 'she's protecting them by not telling them' thing. And they will begin to talk but its going to be a long conversation to be had later on. The Chibi Usa thing will get discussed to, and she will have her own confrontation.

28 reviews very nice, and interesting responses on the topics. There will be a lot of what your asking about discussed in the coming chapter this evening, its one of the reasons why its SO long, there was a few tweaks to make and I will admit I struggled a tad bit with this one as there was a bit of ground to cover. I almost made it a two parter, but I decided to make it all in one for you guys as a treat to get as much as I could get answered, answered. Please read and review!

Breaking point ch.18

Mamoru POV

I got home about ten minutes ago and took a prolonged hot shower. I was debating between that and a cold one, but I felt like I needed the soothing heat. It's not like I was getting Usagi's anytime soon and the very thought made my fist curl up again in anger. The blood from my knuckles still ran down my fist though not as profusely as it had been when I first stepped in under the hot spray.

It wasn't from hitting that guy she was out with; I wouldn't bleed that easily from mere punching someone. It was from getting upset with myself and smashing it into my bathroom mirror. That happened once I got home. It was at that point I had a chance to think things over a bit more. It was then that I decided to step into the shower and wash off the day's events. Though nothing could wash the memories away. That would be forever imprinted in my head.

I realized I had never felt more upset at myself for how badly things had gotten until now. It should have never gotten this far to begin with. Never should have gone past that night when Usagi tried to talk to me the first time and if I'm being honest with myself, never should have BECOME an issue to begin with. I had initially, walked into my bathroom and splashed water on my face as I waited for the hot water in the shower to build up.

Once I looked up it was like I could see my own disappointment in myself and even a bit of my prince self-telling me I had to clean up the mess. I couldn't handle it. I punched out my reflection cause I had to admit that she was right. I had no real justification to punch him. As good as it felt it wasn't excusable. Not after everything I had done and hadn't done. I had been in the wrong for so long, yet I let my anger and jealousy override my judgement on the matter.

Granted he was kissing her but the more I thought on it, the more I had to accept the facts as they were. She had been out with another guy even if it was with friends and he made the move that I had always fear would be made on her. The reason why I avoided my classmate's knowing about her too much and not only did it happen it happened because I was foolish enough to push her away and let her think that she was unwanted.

I looked down at my hand and debated using my powers to fix it. Did I even deserve a quick fix with it? Realizing I might need to IF an enemy actually did show up, I put my hand over the other and used my powers to heal the broken skin and seeping blood. I'd get to the broken glass later. I shut off the faucet and walked out narrowly avoiding the glass in my path. Once with some drawstring pants on I walked over and grabbed a broom and dustpan from the kitchen closet to clean it up.

Instead of feeling sorry for myself on what had happened I was going to take action and make sure that guy wouldn't be getting anything else from her. I was going to win her back over if it was the last thing I did. I just had to make sure not to break his stupid face…even if I really wanted to. "Mark my words Usagi…I'll get you back…no I'll win you back. I need the other half of me. I need my friend, my confidant and my love back."

Usagi POV

That night after I went to bed I couldn't sleep. Not well anyways. The events replayed themselves over and over like a bad record that kept skipping over the same loop every time and it hurt my heart and head. I felt guilty now. I should have talked to Tyler about my relationship issues with Mamoru. Should have told him beforehand. He might NOT have kissed me, and this might NOT have happened. This was my fault and I couldn't deny it.

I should have explained things to him, even asked him his opinion maybe but I was trying NOT to compare, not to think of him and this is where that lead me. Plus thinking more on it Naru's jump in didn't help as much as I originally thought it had. After I had gotten to my room that night, I started to text the girls after I said goodnight initially to Tyler. Just asking the one question of break up versus on a break. Both Minako, Makoto and even Ami agreed that being on a break and broken up were two separate things.

I had let another friend's opinion dictate where Mamoru and I were, and I felt bad now. I know Naru meant well and was just being protective of me and I appreciated it, but I think this is one instance where she was wrong. I would talk to Naru at school tomorrow so we could chat. First thing was first though. I had to talk to Tyler. It was bothering me, and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep till we spoke.

_Hey you still up? _I had asked. _Yeah…had to sneak in with my bruise so my brother wouldn't ask questions. I think I might have to use my sister in law's make up to hide it for classes._ I cringed at reading that. I texted back_…still really sorry about that. Mamoru had no right to hit you, but I think its partially my fault that it happened. _It took a minute for him to respond back with_…I can't see how it was your fault…_ I cringed again and texted.

_Mamoru and I were on a break, I hadn't ended the relationship. I never said, 'were done'. I said we needed a 'break'. _He replied_...okay…_so I kept going with…_And to be honest, the more I think about it, despite what Naru voiced I'm still not a 100% sure its accurate._ This is the part that was going to be the hardest cause it would truly admit to my fault in this. I cringed further feeling so guilty towards both of them now.

_Truth is Mamoru and I still need to talk and until we are 100% confirmed on being apart I still believe in my heart of hearts that we are together, even if were not physically together, were emotionally and mentally still in that loop, it's just complicated right now and I feel bad cause I feel like I lead you on in some manner. You were just so nice, sweet, making me feel wanted and yeah…I'm a bad person I'm so sorry._ I started to cry feeling for him and Mamoru. _Why didn't I say something earlier?_ I asked myself.

It was ten minutes later when Tyler responded. _While I get that your still in a stressed-out state with him, it doesn't mean it was your fault that he punched me. That was his own fault. He has control over his own actions. But I do understand why he punched me. I would do if you were my girlfriend and I saw another guy kissing you. Of course._ I wasn't expecting this response. It was starting to make my tears dry up a little bit.

_But had I told you beforehand that he and I were in a complicated state but still together, you wouldn't have kissed me, and he wouldn't have punched you._ I tried and admitted to my truest fault in it. He took a moment before texting back_…can I be completely honest here?_ This both worried and confused me. _Yes, please utmost honesty._ I told him. _It wouldn't have mattered to me if you had said something beforehand or not._

That stunned me as he continued with…_The way I see it as long as there's no ring on your finger, your still by law single. If one is wearing an engagement ring, or even a promise ring I fully respect it. Point it I still would have kissed you. Do you regret kissing me? _I was shocked by his words and knew he was pointing out a fact but it didn't make me feel any more right about it, the way I saw it was as long as you're were someone's boyfriend or girlfriend you DIDN'T get physical or emotional like that with another.

Granted Mamoru's and mine's relationship was currently in limbo, the technicality of not being engaged didn't matter to me. I still felt emotionally and mentally tied to him. I shouldn't, considering recent events of the last several months but I did. It also didn't mean that I regretted the kisses Tyler gave me either. Even if I had tried to dodge the last two, I hadn't tried hard enough and that alone made it worse.

It made me feel worse. Plus, I only felt guilt over accepting them and acknowledging that made me feel guiltier. However, his words were an actual accurate statement to make. It was by law and regardless of my personal feelings on it he was entitled to his opinion and I respected that, didn't mean I agreed with his stance on it. It also told me he was going to kiss me regardless of what I said.

I felt like I still had some fault since I let him kiss me. I texted back_…while I understand your statement I don't necessarily agree with the logic. Yes that is by law but for me I feel that if you're in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship that that should still be respected and I admit that I faltered even though he and I are on a break, but I faltered nonetheless. I do thank you for being honest with me though._ I told him.

I had accepted it a few times to, but it wasn't out of love. It was out of several long months of pent up loneliness and sadness and there had been the prospect of something new. _That doesn't tell me if you regretted kissing me_. Tyler texted. I sighed_…I don't_. I admitted. It did make me feel the guilt though. I couldn't help feeling that way. I just hoped that by telling him what I had to say next would be the end of our friendship.

I texted…_I do like you Tyler, you're a great guy, but I want to keep it as us being just friends for now. I need to deal with this thing between Mamoru and I. It's only fair to both of you. I don't want to lead you on when he and I are going though emotional drama._ I felt like I was breaking up with him when we had only been out once. His response however pleasantly surprised me, like the majority of his responses tonight had.

_Its fine, I get it. You need to clear the air with him. If all I get to be is a friend, then I will accept that. and Usagi I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable that evening with kissing you. You were just so sweet yourself, and kind and I was able to actually have a conversation with you about something we both enjoyed. You were intellectually stimulating to me and I rarely encounter that and I'm sorry if I pushed it too far._ Now I felt bad for him cause now he felt he had done something wrong.

So, I texted him_...Believe me there's not blame on you for this evening. It was mostly my fault and Mamoru's. You were an innocent in this. And you didn't push anything with me…_and he truly hadn't. That's when he texted back_…it was worth it._ I couldn't help it. His words had me giving a small smile as he texted next…_We can still hand out right? Promise no kissing unless you initiate. Lol_

_Yes, still friends._ I responded as he texted again…_And IF or when you two are officially broken up can I then take you out on a real date?_ I couldn't help but smile though a bit sadly at his words_…I can't predict the future on he and I but what I can say is IF that happens, I would like to go out with you_. He merely sent me a smiley face and only then was I able to get some sleep after that.

The next day at school I had to talk to Naru. Once we were at lunch, I managed to get ahold of her. "Can we talk?" I asked, "I would love to but I'm leaving early for a dental appointment, how about after school? We can hang out around 7 at your place or something." I nodded my acceptance of that as I saw her mother pull up to take her to the dentist. Once classes had ended, we left out and headed on over to Makoto's place.

Once we were all there, I couldn't help it I asked them about it. "So, I have a question for you guys, a guy one." This garnered everyone's attention mid biting of the delicious treats Makoto had made. "So…" I told them everything between Tyler's kisses to Mamoru's punch. The gapping mouths that followed had me torn, "I can't tell what your more shocked about. The kiss or the punch…or both." I said. Ami was the first to come back, "How do you feel about them both?" she asked.

I sighed, "I can't deny that I liked it, the kiss that is, because I did. He's the only other guy besides Mamoru to ever kiss me. Mamoru's actions admittedly threw me off, but I want to believe he's going to fight for me." I admit. The girls got silent for a moment on that, "And your feelings regarding Mamoru?" Makoto asked, I expressed, "I love him very much and I know deep down he loves me to."

"But…?" Minako asks. I sigh again, "Why did it have to take all of this for him to have THAT reaction? Why did it take seeing me with Tyler to get through to his thick skull?" The girls sighed now, "Sometimes guys are just dumb." Makoto broke the tension with her words as we giggled, "True very true." Minako agreed grabbing a chip to eat, "So he actually punched him?!" Minako asked.

I nodded, "Yeah…Tyler kissed me...then Mamoru came in and BAM!" I slammed my fist into my palm for emphasis, "He nailed Tyler hard enough to nearly knock him into the street. I suspect he might have used some of his tux strength." The girls were obviously taking this in as I had. "So, what's the question?" Ami asked, I looked to them. The girls that knew my love life better than anyone.

"I told Mamoru I would let him fight for me, but after Naru's words I wasn't sure which is why I talked to you guys a little bit last night." I had only really clarified what 'on a break' and 'break up' meant not all the details in between. Thing is I didn't want to be broken up but at the same time I wanted to be treated right. That wasn't too much to ask for. "Personally, Naru while I know she has a good heart, might have jumped the gun a bit cause yeah, there IS a difference." Minako expressed.

"It's not just her, I DID let Tyler kiss me…a few times." I admitted. None of the girls looked to stunned. "I was expecting shock after that I told them, "Considering how Mamoru's been acting and treating you the past several MONTHS a lot of girls would have been done and moved on, but you stuck it out. Fine you let Tyler kiss you. Usagi you've only ever been with ONE guy in BOTH lifetimes." Minako was right.

"I'm not trying to say that kissing Tyler was the best idea, but she has a point." Ami noted, I knew they both had points. True ones to. I had to get this off my chest though, "Thing is Tyler has made it known that he likes me to, we even talk about random stuff near daily and I explained things to him last night and he accepted all of it. He still wants to hang out." I tell them. Makoto gives me a smile, "He sounds nice." She says. "He is." I agreed.

"Usagi…" Makoto started as I looked to her, trying to eat but finding myself suddenly no longer hungry. "Don't get me wrong, I'm a huge advocate of you and Mamoru, I want you two to be happy together, I do…we all do." Ami and Minako both agreed, "But in the end, what we want is for you to be in a happy healthy relationship." I smiled. "Just talk to Mamoru first. Figure out things with him. Tell him everything you've told all of us." The girls nodded at her words as I nodded to. Feeling assured by her words as they were.

"Make that block head listen. Make sure he understands you as a person and as a girlfriend and only IF he makes it obvious that he's NOT going to listen, NOT going to change and be the man that you need especially considering all the changes you've made, THEN maybe giving this Tyler guy a chance is something worth checking out." I was stunned to be hearing this to be honest as I looked at them.

"Personally, I think we can all agree that we want you and Mamoru to power through." Again, I saw the smiles on the girls faces. "It's however what you want in the end and what's best for **you**. If Mamoru ISNT going to make you happy as he once did then…yeah." That's when Ami interceded with, "You need to be in a healthy happy relationship. You deserve it." I couldn't stop the rush of emotions. "When it comes to Tyler, I say explore the friendship your gaining with him." Ami added.

"While Mamoru shows you, he's fighting for you let yourself experience just getting to know this Tyler guy better. Nothing but a simple friendship There's nothing wrong with it." I was so shocked to be getting this reception. "Yeah but doesn't it make me sound like I'm cheating - " Minako cut me off. "Not even close. You're not dating Tyler, fine you kissed a few times, that was it and your just friends now." Minako looked to me for confirmation.

I nodded my agreement. I briefly discussed the conversation he and I had last night as they took it in. "Mamoru's the one who messed up. He's the one who needs to fight for you. Just because he's doing that doesn't mean you put your life on hold. You've already done that to many times to count. It's your turn to experience life and be friends with new people." I was glad I had their full support.

This was what I had needed from the start. Support and comfort. So yeah if Tyler and I got to know each other it wasn't a bad thing. We were just friends._ So why does it still feel like I'm betraying Mamoru even after everything he's done?_ I asked myself. _Because as the girls just said he's all you've known…_I knew they were right. I guess in some way I felt like I needed their acceptance of it.

"By the way I wanted to talk about the pink haired fungus…" I tried to joke as the others gave halfhearted grunts themselves but in a light-hearted manner, "I've recently come to a conclusion regarding her and I feel I can ask you guys about this decision." I could see them all looking to me to back me up of whatever I decided to do with her. I just hoped they understood what and why I was making this suggestion.

"I've been thinking ever since we first started to communicate once more about her regarding different issues one thing always seems to come out on top. One of the main reasons that a lot of us were avoiding stepping on her toes about was because we know she has this immense level of power residing within her." They nodded their heads in agreement. "If we tick her off or upset her too much, she has a chance of losing control of her powers and at her age it has happened several times."

"She does have a habit of becoming an enemy beacon." Makoto muttered as she ate a cookie. I noticed my appetite returning as I grabbed one for nibbling to. "I was thinking about that and about how most everyone was taking her side to avoid her from exposing her powers." I explained, "She does have a habit of losing control when she's upset or frustrated and a child at her age who hasn't had proper training just yet has less control." Makoto pointed out to us as we all agreed.

I knew we had to admit to more than this though, "I know we've been training less and less since a major enemy hasn't appeared yet and we just got through with the dark moon clan, but that doesn't mean we should slack any more than we have. I propose two things. A possibly solution I came up with to help out was to, with everyone's help, put a binding bond on her powers and get her to into training with us, on a lower level not where we're at."

This gets the girls thinking, as they look to me, "Binding powers?" Ami asks, "What I mean is you know how tv remotes have that 'parental control' to block out the adult channels?" I see Makoto and the rest nod in understanding, "What I'm proposing is that since she's still so young, age wise and mentally and emotionally to, as evident by her actions." this gained agreeing nods from everyone.

"That we bind her most 'expressive' powers that can only be released when there's a significant source of danger that NEEDS to be destroyed through the usage of her powers. Like the spell would feel the energies need for such enemies that would need her added power to be released like with the Wiseman." I explained. This prompts Ami to ask, "Is she really all that powerful for that to be necessary?"

I look to her, "Remember the whole school incident with her?" Ami and the others nod, "I think that that was a tip of the iceberg of what she can do." Mamoru and I never got a chance to talk it over but I really do think that since our bloodlines were already so powerful that having them combined created a child that was perhaps too powerful to have her powers at such an early age without some type of lock on the control.

I didn't want them removed from her, I didn't want to deny her, her own destiny or her birthright I should say, but to at least give her a balance of what to work with, "I think that because she's from both the silver crystal blood line and the golden crystal blood line and from to very powerful royals in the future to boot her powers could possibly prove to be limitless in the future." this was something we hadn't broached before. We didn't give it time to be thought on what with the previous enemy and all.

However, it was needed. "I think her parents in the future have an idea of this and use their technology to aid in helping her use them properly, but we don't have that. Now I'm not sure if they forgot about that or figured we'd figure it out, but it needs to be addressed." They agreed, "She just doesn't know how to access or worse yet control all of them." Minako was the first to speak up.

"Very true, we assumed she knew how to use them to a degree, but I think she's winging it mostly herself. When she's super focused, she can control it for a little bit but otherwise she has big trouble in trying." We all nodded in agreement. "I think because she came from the future, we had this assumption about her, it's something were all guilty of, but it needs to be rectified." A collective of agreeing yeses could be heard.

"I know she's down here now to learn as a senshi but there haven't been any attacks and furthermore I truly think that if we bind the majority of them, not all of them mind you, but the majority, and have the spell or whatever, release them little by little the better she gets at controlling them we would have way fewer problems with her exposing herself to evil." Makoto near snorted.

"If only I had a dollar every time that happened." bad joke but still a true one. "Obviously she doesn't try to do this, but it has and definitely could happen again. If we do this, we wouldn't have to worry about toe stepping with her cause she can't literally blow up at that point. There's only so much damage control we can verbally and physically do." I told them, "It's a great idea." Makoto was the first to agree.

Then Ami popped in with, "It would definitely help a lot cause I'll be the first to admit I was afraid that if we didn't get her simmered down, she would blow a cosmic gasket and we'd have to worry about civilians seeing her." That's when Minako gave me a knowing look and said, "We have to include and convince Rei and Mamoru of the plan so that we can get Chibi Usa to the temple to make it happen." That was going to be the tough part.

It required me and Rei to finally talk. That was something that needed to happen beforehand, "One last thing though, I think it will work better if the spell, or whatever Rei calls it, only works when in this timeline." I tell them, "That way they won't have to worry about it interfering with whatever they use if anything they use in the future to do the same." Makoto chimes in, "Good thinking." I smile.

"We need to do what's right so that Chibi Usa doesn't inadvertently become a threat to herself or anyone else. This way we can teach her properly to work with her powers and harness them." I add, "Plus it may help out also with her attitude problem. Teaching her to refine them teaches also balance, a sense of duty, mental stamina and makes your mind stronger and sharper. She won't be so hinged on being a brat." Makoto expressed. Then Minako chimed in with, "As long as she doesn't become a stronger brat, I'm good with that."

We all lightheartedly agreed with that. Chibi Usa needed to learn if you're going to have power, you needed to be responsible with it. Her use of her power was getting to be abusive when they were there to be for help and aid in a 'help I'm in trouble' against an enemy type of situation, not to get into a bedroom where your future parents are at a party that your even supposed to be at, and it's NOT an emergency.

Or using them to make yourself appear sick and convince the entire family of it just to get me back under your thumb, no this ends. It cannot continue as it has been. I felt very firm on this and I felt it deep into my bones to. I felt my past-self agree to as she too had had her own dealings with training to use the crystal. We both have and it was now time for Chibi Usa to learn how to respect the power she held to her core.

"I'll go talk to Rei on the matter, but not until we talk." This time Minako asked, "You need me there?" they were all ready to be there for support of me. I smiled at it, "No this is something she and I have to do alone." I got up and prepared to leave out, "This conversation is a long time coming and we need to sort through a lot. Besides, Chibi Usa does deserve to have this done with a clean mind, no animosity." I slipped my shoes back on and said my bye's as I left out and towards the temple.

Minako POV

When I got the group text to get to get together, I knew I had to talk to the girls separate from Usagi. What I was about to order of them was pertinent and had to be followed. Usagi deserved this. I texted them to NOT tell her about the issue with Chibi Usa having a disappearing act. That what happened between her and Mamoru needed to happen naturally, organically and not feel guilted or forced on her.

They reluctantly agreed to hold off on telling her right away but that Usagi HAD to know the truth. That it was only fair to her. All throughout the time that we all hung out I was glad that they heeded my words…even if it was just temporary. It hadn't helped when Usagi brought up her 'date' with Tyler and her mixed feelings on the issue. I felt dread that one would crack…but neither did.

It gave me hope that things would go according to plan. So, when Usagi left I heard both girls give a sigh, "We'll do this binding process but we need to still keep this from her, at least until things change for the better." I tell them. it had been hard enough to convince them on holding off on telling her until the timing was better. I had my reasons for keeping Usagi out of the loop on this one and it was a very valid one.

I can tell they have some reservation's but they would have said something in front of her if they didn't fully agree with my request, "Listen were both on your side and her side on this but she does deserve to know the truth." Makoto commented, "Yes she will, in due time." I looked out the window to see her leaving off from the building below. She looked determined. Even from here I could see it in her face.

"However, the last thing that's needed is for Usagi to only get back with Mamoru for Chibi Usa's sake. It might even guarantee the brat's diminished future." I knew it would be a bad idea if that were to occur. "If they're going to get back together it has to be because they or rather SHE chooses to of her own free will and isn't pushed into a decision that wasn't hers." And that was IF she chooses to do it.

"I don't like lying to her though." Ami broached, "We just got her back as our friend. I feel wrongdoing this." I looked back at her as she grabbed her own things, "Where are you going?" I asked, "I think we should go to her place, wait for her and tell her the truth." Makoto seemed to feel the same even though she said, "Maybe there's a way to be subtle about it." as she to grabbed her own things.

I had to head this off. I jumped in front of both and stopped them from leaving, blocked the door from them, "Minako!" Makoto near questioned, "No we can't. Not yet. Just give it some more time. Both of you." They both looked to one another, "Just hear me out. If she finds out that Chibi Usa is going through this. That could actually do more harm than good." Ami looked at me with quizzical eyes.

"Explain?" she asked, her deductive skills coming out, "Think about it. Either one of us, including Mamoru or Rei, about Chibi Usa's dilemma, Usagi will then be altering the future regardless. I mean it's an assumption that she will WANT to help the brat that's treated her like crap." This got both of them to look at each other, knowing the truth of it, "Better yet it's an assumption that she WILL help at all. And say she does, then everyone will wonder if she did it out of love or obligation."

Ami sighed as did Makoto as they dropped their stuff back down, seemingly listening to my voice of reason here. I let out a relieved sigh to, "Okay point taken." Ami admitted, "So when do we tell her, because we will have to. She'll resent us if we don't." Makoto asked, "When the timing is right. At the very least we can let her make a decision without it feeling like she's pressured into something."

"It's her choice to make and IF she goes back to Mamoru which yes we all want her to, and not because of what we saw in the future, then it will be because we know deep in our hearts that they do love each other deeply and that Mamoru has proven himself worthy of her." I could feel part of my inner goddess sad that two of the most loving star-crossed lovers ever to exist were at odds at the moment and that she might care for another.

I wanted to use my powers to bind them stronger as even I felt the strings getting stronger lately, but this had to be mended without magical interference. This was up to Mamoru, though to hear that he actually sucker punched this Tyler guy gave me hope for them. "But…their rekindled love needs to be done out of their own actions. Not because she feels guilty over actions that no doubt that child will look to blame her for. Possibly even Rei."

I hoped Rei wouldn't spill the beans either. "And Chibi Usa has that power ball from Mamoru in her." I looked to Ami for confirmation as she nods, "Yes, for how long it will last depends. It's not a permanent solution." She explains. "That'll have to do till things get back on track." It may have sounded mean but at this point after everything that had happened…I breathed in deeply, "Once Usagi makes her choice…" _if she chooses Mamoru_. Before I could continue Makoto voiced out, "IF she does."

Both Ami and I looked to her, she looked strong for her next words. "We both know she'll always love Mamoru but we also know that unless he actually shows proof that things are changed and different, that she'll never have to worry about things shifting back and being treated as she was again, she WON'T choose him." it was the very thing that I had been thinking about to. I wasn't even sure she'd choose Tyler to be honest. It was way too early to tell on how things would go with him.

"In any case, we need make sure that we avoid meddling in this. In any part of it for the time being. That includes the brat's issue to." Both nodded their reluctance. Then Makoto said, "I just don't like lying to her." I sighed as Ami added on, "Me either but we will be telling her, it just won't be right now. Minako's right, she needs to make her decision free and clear, if she were to know the truth it might make it worse anyways."

Very true. It was up to Mamoru to fight and for her to accept. The Ami asks the one dread question I was thinking, "Do you think Rei will tell her? Or Mamoru?" I sighed. "Honestly because of the baggage that's behind both of them to her, I don't think that will come up. And if Mamoru knows what good for him, for them, he won't." I answer. "Perhaps someone who has a suggestive voice should tell him this." Ami says prompting both Makoto and I to glance in her direction.

"I think your right, looks like it's my turn now." I admit as I take out my own cell and call him, "Minako?" he asks, I smile, suddenly feeling a bit wicked in what I was going to say, "Just to give you the lay of the land, and mind you this is the only life line that's being extended to you sweetheart." There was no malice in my voice and yet I somehow just KNEW that he was in fear of my next words.

"You still want her back correct?" I asked. Smirk in place, not that he could see it, "Of course!" before he could rant about his love for her I said, "Then listen up cause I'm only saying this once. DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT…tell Usagi about the situation with Chibi Usa." I heard his intake of breath. I think he forgot about telling her. _Oops. Perhaps I should have thought this through first?_

_Oh well…_ "Unless you want to forever question if the reason why she's with you is due to love or guilt that her future child may or may NOT exist then I suggest to keep a lid on that mouth or any other shape or form of communication. She needs to make the choice free and clear of influence. You're going to do this the RIGHT way in winning her back and Chibi Usa will NOT be your bargaining chip. She won't be your trump card."

He needed to know the consequences of this, and no I wasn't bluffing. Not as I turned around and saw Ami and Makoto. I put him on speaker so that he could hear this ending part, "If we find out anything differently, if we find out that she knows BEFORE WE tell her, then you better believe that you will have not only a rainstorm of ice and thunder but that I will personally see to it that love never strikes you in the heart again. Are we in any way unclear?"

I heard a massive gulp as he tells me, tells us really, "I wouldn't expect anything less." He accepted his fate. Good he was learning. I smiled, "Good cause in truth we want you two to be happy together but more than that we want HER to be happy. So, if you're truly intent on being with her till the end prove it. Not to US but to HER. And FYI, time is of the essence." I ended the call before he could respond.

"That actually sounded a bit diabolical." Makoto looked at me like I was a total badass. Ami looked at me with a smile on her face, "It was a tad poetic in a sense. You had him on the ropes from start to finish, I think that earned us a treat." She pulls up the Makoto's bag of goodies as we dive into some chocolate covers oreo's she made along with cake pops she made. "Dig in." she laughs as we all do and begin to eat.

Usagi POV

I arrived back home in time to greet Naru at the door. "How was the dentist?" I asked as I opened the door to let her in, we both stepped inside and sort of stood there, "Just a cleaning." She smiled, "That's good. Listen about what happened that night." I began, she nodded, "I know you were probably just trying to be a good friend and I appreciate that, but I think you may have missed the mark."

She looked a tad stunned, "How?" she asked, "After much debating it was clarified to me that 'on a break' is different than 'a break up' and I know you might have just been upset on my behalf and I appreciate that but…" she put up her hand, "I get it, I was wondering if I had over stepped my boundaries last night. I'm sorry, I was just upset and perhaps I got caught up in the moment. Sorry." She nodded as I hugged her.

"I'll just have to talk to Mamoru about it since our status is in a grey area again and he doesn't know." That's if I was able to get ahold of him. He seemed to text me off and on and I did need to converse with him, but I needed to do it in person. His jump in that evening really just had a mess for me to clean up. Yet so did Naru's words. "Usagi I really am sorry; I hope I didn't make things worse between you to." Now she looked worried as if what she said made a huge impact on us. "If anything, I think my letting Tyler kiss me did that." I admitted.

She just gave me a 'supportive gaze' before saying, "Mamoru loves you too much to let something like that get in the way of you to. I was just shocked he lost his cool and did that." She admitted, "Yeah, everyone is. Kinda feel now like I should do something to him for hurting Tyler." I told her. "Like punch him back?" Naru asked, "No, not that bad but something." Before we could talk about anything else the doorbell rang.

Naru looked at me as if asking if I had someone else coming over. I shook my head no. I was a little confused till I opened the door to find a dozen roses thrust into my face. Naru was off to the side of the door so I could open it and standing outside was Mamoru. With another bouquet of roses in his hands. I accepted the first set as he spoke with pride, "Made them myself. Born of my love for you."

I had to admit the shocking surprise gesture was nice but right now was just BAD TIMING especially as Naru poked her head outside, "Born of your love for her?" the question was skeptical at best as he was caught off guard a bit by seeing her red hair poking out from the side of the doorway. He covered with, "From the plants on my balcony. I grow roses every year." _Nice cover…_I thought to myself.

"Their beautiful and smell wonderful." I inhaled them as it took me back to when things were good between us. They smelled a bit like him to. Musk and earth, "While I hate to break this moment up…" Naru winced, "Mamoru it seems I owe you an apology." I looked to her stunned as did Mamoru, "Apparently 'on a break' and 'break up' are two separate things, I shouldn't have voiced the inaccurate information or voiced my opinion at all." Mamoru nodded and looked to me with more hope than before now.

He then gave Naru his attention, "As I do to you. Naru I'm sorry I pushed you and Umino out of the way. I was out of my mind with anger and jealousy and shouldn't have let it control my actions against innocents in the path." He actually sounded a bit like his price self in it. "Call it even?" Naru suggested, "Good enough for me." Mamoru agreed, "Usagi we'll hang out again later on I think you two need some time alone together." Naru left out the door bypassing Mamoru before I could say anything.

"How many of these did you make?" I asked him, as he brought another set out from behind his back as he now held two bouquets. "As many as you want." He replied. I couldn't stop the smile from entering my face as I turned to put one set in a nearby vase near the living room. I was thankful that he DIDN'T see it. While the roses were beautiful it didn't mean he had to know how seeing and smelling them affected me.

Especially considering how often I actually saw them. Which now reminded me that it had been a LONG while since I had seen them. I honestly couldn't remember the last time in this life he had given me roses either and I mean an ACTUAL bouquet like this one. "I will concede to the fact of loving roses from you." Then after he put another bouquet temporarily into the umbrella holder making me smile and roll my eyes at his antics, he pulled out from behind himself a box of my most beloved, favorite chocolates.

Dove chocolate with caramel in the center. My eyes lit up as wide as anything at seeing the delicious chocolates. I had to admit he knew me so damned well it was just a shame that he only used it when he was in hot water. With that in mind I wouldn't be easily swayed…despite the grin that I forced from my face. I reminded myself that he could made these pretty easily. He was the rose wielding crime fighter who could conjure them practically out of thin air.

"I know the gestures not going to get you back instantly, far from it, I would expect it to take time considering everything that we still need to talk about, but this is only the beginning of what I plan to do to show you that I will be the one left standing in the end." I looked at his face. I saw the determination in the dark blue depths. This wasn't the prince talking through him either, this was purely him.

It let that spark of hope flutter closer towards him. I resisted the urge to kiss him. I didn't want to appear so easy to sway over. Not after everything that had happened. "And you thought that dropping by unannounced…AGAIN was the best idea?" I asked him. He gulped, "I admit my actions last time weren't well thought out, but this is." I pursed my lips together before accepting that he at least admitted to his own errors…sort of from last time.

Then he said, "We do need to talk, about all of it. Chibi Usa, my faults, the girls and that guy…Usagi is there any way I can persuade you to come with me now to talk at my place? I'll make you dinner and we'll talk about everything." he was right, and I wanted to go over. I had wanted to that evening, but things were happening that I had to amend. Now I was beginning to wonder if that had been a mistake.

"Don't get me wrong we do need to talk but you have some severe timing issues. You can't just show up here unannounced and expect me to drop everything to come over to your place. If my parents were home…" I told him as I knew they hadn't been back yet from grocery shopping as dad's car was gone and mother wasn't home. Mamoru seemed to get that as he gripped the roses in his hands a bit. As if struggling.

"I know, bad ones to." he admitted, "Don't get me wrong the flowers are notable…even if you did conjure them…" I was still annoyed that he was only doing this now after the fact on issues but he was starting to seem like he was making an effort. It didn't mean however that I would be making this easy for him. Not by a long shot. "But you can't expect this to - " then he cut me off, "I know but, Usagi I want to work on us. I love you so much…I want to prove that to you and show you that your what matters to me."

His words sounded honest and true. I felt they were from his heart, but things weren't that simple. I hoped he understood that. "It's not going to be easy. **I'm** not that easy, not after everything." I told him. "I wouldn't expect it." He sounded like he understood, I was skeptical though. There was trust to be re-earned and regained for us to even begin to go back to being a true us again.

Trust that things had changed cause some roses and chocolates as nice as they were weren't going to melt my heart that easily. There was months of crap to go through and have in the back of my head. Sometimes it requires more than just love to make a relationship work. In this case it would take a lot of rebuilding to get us back there and there was a lot of work to do on his end, "I expect to work for you, and your worth everything I'll ever have to do." my heart softened a little bit for him.

It wasn't a lot that was for sure. My heart still felt frail from the last several times I entrusted him with it. he needed to know, understand and accept that actions, and lack thereof have consequences. The hurt from previous months wouldn't ease up that easily. There would be a lot of work to be done, plus there was proving that it wouldn't happen again. "Usagi you deserve better than what I was giving you." _Isn't that the truth._

"I shouldn't have cancelled out the last few times we had to be together. I shouldn't have made you feel as I did with my classmates. I shouldn't have done a lot of things…" I could see he felt true and honest regret over his actions. Thing is acknowledging the mistakes made was only the beginning. Like the first step before you took action on the rest and made good on any promises made and showed that things had in fact changed.

In this case, there was still more to go. "But I'm willing to do whatever it takes to show you that you're not just a priority to me, but that your number one in my heart to." he said. They were pretty word's, and he sounded sincere, but I wouldn't let that be what sold this. A few flowers…or rather a few dozen flowers that he conjured up, and some chocolates weren't going to win me back with a snap of his fingers.

"You still have bad timing.' I reminded him, "And a long way to go before…" that's when I asked myself…_before what? Before I accept that he's changed? Or 'let's be together'? Before I accept him back?_ Or before I realize that this is perhaps not going to work…that I'm conning myself because I want it to work cause he is all I've ever known. This is why I need to both talk to him and still be friends with Tyler.

So that I can make a decisive decision that is final and is what my heart wants. Not fumbling about and hoping that finding each other in two separate lifetimes wasn't a co-incidence. That while yes we are soulmates that it means we true do love each other and aren't just winging it because we remember our past lives. This brought a new clarity to me. I knew I love him, very much, and I believe he felt the same way.

Our link has expressed so many times over so I knew its validity but perhaps we needed to go back to basics once we talked. To see what we really needed after this. Perhaps a conversation wasn't all of what we needed. maybe there was something more. Fumbling over my own words and not wanting to say any of it just yet I managed to get out, "I will accept that we need to talk but I'm - " he cut me off…again.

"Let's go to my place then, its quieter and we'll be alone. You can tell me everything there." He urged me out the door. I barely managed to grab my housekeys as he tried to urge me on. I felt a bit agitated though. We did need to talk but the way that he was going about this seemed, a bit forced. Like he didn't know that his methods weren't helping as much as he thought they were, which then made me wonder since I've always been the one to fight for us does he even KNOW how to fight for us?

When NOT in battle that is. I rolled my eyes. He was going to have to figure it out and learn. As we exited the house, I had to lock up the door. My earlier worries came to light within me as I heard a dog barking near the direction of where Tyler lived. It reminded me, "Just to let you know about Tyler…" I had to get this out. He deserved to know but before I could say anything he remarked, "So that's his name." the words slowed down my own thinking as I saw the look on his face.

The anger was bubbling up again. The sadness was there with an acute amount of annoyance, "Yes, he's new to town." I began ready to tell him when he said, "And he's sticking his tongue down your throat?!" I could hear the anger and jealousy in his voice as he snapped at me. While I felt I deserved it a little his query wasn't accurate. Yes, Tyler kissed me but no he didn't stick his tongue down my throat. I had to get him to cool down, "His tongue WASN'T down my throat." It was just a kiss. No tongues were involved.

He still didn't seem happy but how could I blame him? With what he saw I'd be upset to and to be honest from the Saori thing I was still upset. It was very easy to still picture THAT kiss. I couldn't picture Tyler's kiss. "Fine he didn't use his tongue, he still kissed you and from your description you just met him to." I could hear the pain in his voice from it. The guilt came flooding back again, "Yeah I did…"

However, Saori popped up again. So, some anger followed it to, "And I own what I did. But it's not like you're not guilty either." He narrowed his eyes like he was trying to figure out what I meant, so in answered, "Saori." He almost looked away from me but stood his ground, "I fucked up on that." I wasn't expecting to hear him say that. "I fucked up when that whole thing happened. I didn't stop it right away, there were seconds that passed. Not long ones but there were." The admittance made it feel differently now.

Almost like it became more real. Like I knew what I saw. I felt the weight of the emotions of it. I had dealt with the anger, the slight jealousy and the fears that I myself had had. Yet he kept denying me how bad it really was. Kept trying to sweep it away. Now that he was accepting how wrong he handled it, it felt both good and worse all at the same time. I was glad he manned up and was admitting to fucking up, but it made it so much more real than before. It was like it hurt my heart almost all over again.

I gripped the flowers I had in my hands. Now that memory seemed a bit different. Like the time that I saw them in seemed longer than what I had initially thought it was. Was it longer than what I originally was thinking? So much had happened that night. Plus, there is that saying, 'touch a hot guy and it feels like it's been barely a minute, you want it to keep going to gain more time, touch a hot pan and, the pain feels like it's going on forever when you're trying to make it stop'. That's when I felt tears spring to my eyes.

I think it was some law of physics thing I read in one of Mamoru's books a while back. Now I understood it. I saw Mamoru look at me with the same pain that was reflecting in my eyes, "I regret not saying it sooner, but I messed up that WHOLE situation so badly. I didn't take your feelings into account at all and that wasn't right." My eyes started to shed the tears of hearing my feelings being acknowledged finally.

"I went out last night to find you. To tell you that I wanted to talk to you. To tell you how much I love you. That I miss you. Then I saw you with…**him**…" he didn't even say Tyler's name, even just saying 'him' was as if it was a vile taste in his mouth. "And I snapped." He admitted, I wanted to tell him that Tyler was just a friend, but again Mamoru talked over me, "I couldn't stop myself from reacting."

"And I don't regret a minute of it." I looked up at him with shock in my eyes as I backed up a few inches. Speechless when I had the opportunity to talk and tell him how things were. Words left me as he continued, "I don't regret hitting him. Not for what he did, even IF it was mutual for even a second, because you are everything to me and I'll be damned if I let him get away with that." His words became harsh in the end and yet so filled with emotion. I felt the tears in my eyes fall.

"And you can spin that any way you want to." He sounded so firm and decisive. It was like when he broke it off with me when the dreams happened, he was so firm and decisive then it broke my heart and now my heart was hurting in a whole new way, "And you know what I stand by my words and my decision to hit him that evening. I could have gone about it different yeah but I'm glad I did it cause your MY Usako." My throat felt dry now as I had been breathing through my mouth from the shock of his words.

Mouth was wide open in disbelief. "And I'm guessing from Naru's words earlier that we are just on a break and ARENT broken up." I nodded dumbly unable to process to many words right now at his bold confession. However now we were back in a limbo of sorts. I could feel through our link how that small bit of information made him feel a bit better and it eased my own heart to feel it. He reached upward and cupped my cheek.

It was the most physical contact we'd had in several long months. "I'll admit what I saw upset me greatly…" I looked at him with teary eyes as we stood there, on the front porch, his hand dropped from my cheek. Neither of us willing to move much as he spoke, "It wouldn't have happened though had I not let so many things happen." I still felt guilty though, "Mamo - " he cut me off though, "I won't let it deter me in what I want with you…"

He went to kiss me. My heart started to pound loudly in my ears. I wanted to kiss him back but there was too much still going on, too much to talk about to let him have this. To let us have this, it was too soon to let him think we were 'good' when we weren't there just yet and wouldn't be for a while to come. I held tears in my eyes for what I knew I had to do. I didn't want to stop it, but we weren't there yet.

He couldn't just kiss me and make this go away. It didn't work that way. He had to earn this back between us. So yes, I wanted his kiss but NOT like this. This was a cry for hope of what once was. We weren't there anymore. That's when we heard my father's care pull up with my mother in the passenger seat. My father called out, "Good Usagi, your home. We have a groc - " but mom cut him off.

"Go ahead and say goodbye to Mamoru – san dear, I need you for cooking tonight." I wasn't sure if I was upset or grateful for the interruption. On one hand I wanted to kiss him but on the other hand after what we had just talked about, I wasn't ready to do that, nor did I want to give him the idea that things were getting better. Plus, yes we needed to talk but we blew that chance for tonight by getting into it out here.

My parents made their way inside with handfuls of groceries a piece. "We'll set up a time this coming weekend. I'm determined to have this talk with you." Then he pulled out another set of roses. I already had the third bouquet in hand, and he was now holding another two. How he was getting away with doing this in my front yard of all places was anyone's guess really. Something still irked me though. "Mamoru, Tyler didn't deserve that punch."

That's when I felt it within him. He was happy that he punched him in the face. In fact, now that I could feel more of his feelings since the link seemed to be strengthening a bit, which was definitely a good sign even if it still wasn't where it could be at, I felt the glowing pride of having done that. I felt how happy it made him. I felt his feelings towards it. So, I did the next best thing.

After all that kiss wasn't totally on Tyler. I kicked him in the shin with my school shoes. I felt the bone hit hard as he nearly doubled over from the shocking pain of it as he looked up at me like 'what the hell?' as he hoped around for a moment. I resisted the urge to grin and laugh at his hopping around. "You think I don't feel how punching him made you feel? You enjoyed it. So, tit for tat." I saw the shock on his face as he heard my words right before he countered with, "Like you didn't."

I gulped at his words as he even had the audacity to look nearly smug about it his face telling me to deny it and he KNEW I couldn't. Fine, it had been true. A SMALL, TINY portion of me enjoyed seeing the man I love get jealous over me. To see him acting out and going all cave man, yes fine it was a, BIT of a turn on. Especially considering how emotionless he could be quite frequently. I couldn't help the rising tint to my cheeks. Didn't mean I liked it. I didn't want to admit to something that I wasn't ready for him to know about.

"Like you didn't enjoy that." His eyes even seemed to darken a bit. "Like you DIDN'T want to come back home with me instead of staying with them." My eyes widened in shock at his accurate deduction. His implication though, the tone he used…I gulped. I had wanted to, to, but I needed to talk with Tyler that night and give him a quick explanation and then a longer one after the fact. He knew it to.

"That's beside the point." I cleared my throat as he ignored the hit he just took and walked at full height up to me. I stood a bit froze as he grinned down at me, "And that point is?" he asked, I gulped as I was having a hard time thinking right now. It was when I could hear my mother preparing the food to be cooked from the kitchen that I pushed a set of the roses back at him, preventing him from getting closer to me. "That he didn't deserve it. Now I have to go put these in water." I told him yet I made no move to go inside.

It was only when I heard mother calling out, "Usagi time for dinner!" a small warning to finish up and get inside or else she'd cook my goose. He looked over my shoulder and said, "You should probably get going. I'll text you to set up for us to get together and talk. Hopefully this weekend." He left the front porch as I was now left with three dozen roses in my hands. _So, the wooing has begun_.


	19. Usagi confronts Rei p1

**fighter64**: thanks and yeah she needed it. The girls are around 15-16 in the story, Mamoru is 17 as it is his first year of college, Tyler is about a year or two older than him.

**SerenityxEndymion**: I know the feeling on bad afternoons so I feel you. Yes they needed to at least touch base with things. But that was going to be it for now. when they really talk its going to be a lot so it'll be its own chapter really. Yes the whole Naru thing, she had to say something but its all good now. the kiss was always going to raise some brows, and the reception has been mixed so I take it that its good since its almost like a team Mamo/tea Tyler thing going on. lol and yes he did state that which she will go into later on with him when they talk again, but that was honestly something I got told back in college when I was 'hanging out' with this guy. We were being friends with benefits, trying to take it to the next level but he told me that particular bit, told me he learned it from his grandmother. I used that as inspiration for Tyler's reasoning. Not taking from it but I've heard several guys tell me that from my college days. I don't agree with it either but it's a mentality some people do have.

**Puffgirl1952** **the** **2nd**: she might do more than bitch slap her…you have to see to find out. and yeah, I was so easily able to visualize that happening, I actually laughed a bit. Lol

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: you know it. lol yeah Usagi might see right through a nice front. Lol and yeah I hate that mentality. Like for example I'm still friends with my ex's ex best friend, to this day my dad has issue with me hanging out up there (I haven't in like over a year since its kind far from where I moved to) cause he associates my ex with my friend who's still up there. The guilty by association thing isn't fair and it doesn't matter how many times I call him out on it he still does it. somehow he seems to think that I'll get back together with my dick ex by seeing his ex best friend. I don't agree with the mentality and rarely even talk about said friend cause of my dads viewing on it. I know he just wants what's best for me but sometimes it gets downright insulting to me. a different ype of example but one nonetheless.

**Princesakarlita411**: oh definitely on both ends and that confrontation is about to happen shortly. Thanks. 😊

**Rjzero00**: oh she totally is. She's also portrayed as being ridiculed a bit and much more. And no I honestly would have like to see that type of Mamoru. We got to see some of it in the manga and the SMC when he had her handkerchief and smelled it to smell her scent. That was romantic since he was obviously committing her scent to memory. Usagi did it with his I think to, she treasured his pocket watch in the manga and in the anime the star locket that he knew was important but let her have cause he knew on a level it was hers…he didn't know how he knew but he knew. There were more tie in indicators in those two for them compared to the anime. I think had Motoki actually put the moves on Usagi, he would have gotten agitated but he would have thrown a bit of a fit if a kid from her school hit on her and she seemed really taken with him. he is lucky that she's always been dedicated to him. and yeah he would have if she did but not consciously like that. he would have figured this is my ace to get her back to me, and felt that he won the battle but lost the war because of how he did it and may have made so much worse. As for Rei that will be explained coming on, I've already written it out.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: coming right up.

**Guest** **(1)**: wow…sorry to hear that. perhaps it was a bit long but I was just trying to get so much out. she's not cheating on Mamoru in this, the kiss thing was something she went through emotion crap on later on. its why the girls talked with her as they did, she did tell Tyler how things are going and obviously she has guilt that she let the kiss happen but there's no regret cause now she also knows how she feels and yes she feels friendly towards him but other than admit that he's attractive nothing else has happened. she knows she needs to figure things out with Mamoru first which is why she sorted things out. I know that's not really an answer but I don't want to give to much more away. 'Non friend things?' you mean about the 'ring on the finger thing'? definitely not portraying Usagi as a weakling or a cheater. Not the intention. This is about growth, strengthening and becoming more than what she was seen as. Underlying all the other stuff that is. She let Tyler near her the way she did cause of how things between her and Mamoru are. He's, right up until the punch, showed no real signs of change or caring about her side of things. It was several months of that. several months of her trying to figure out when he was going to get his head out of his ass to talk to her when she was the one usually making the effort to make everything right between them. this was her saying 'I've always fought for us, now you fight for us'. As for not sure hypocrite fits her description only because of the situations surrounding both at the time of each kiss. I would go into it but that might release some spoilers on upcoming chapters so hopefully I'm not sounding to rude here. not trying to be that way, I always appreciate constructive criticism on my work. Helps to find the plot holes or errors. As for the dragged out POV's sorry on that, I guess I'm getting a little caught up in getting the character development throughout this out so that when it ends, which is going to be coming up here, it will be reasonable on how they all got where they'll be at. Hopefully you'll stick around.

**AimlesslyGera**: I didn't think of that till you said it. lol as for Tyler believe it or not I heard it a bit in my college days. I actually went out with a guy that told me that. it sounded weird at the time and for him to say that he heard it from his grandmother shocked me.

**Jovemako**: yeah he is but he is trying, he's just trying in the wrong areas. Like come on, she knows you can make roses out of thin air. So of course she saw through that. I feels possessive of her but because she's been the to always fight for them he didn't really let it show to much, now that HE has to fight for them he's letting it out but in the wrong ways at the moment. He's not used to letting out a bit and learning to use it right. As for the Chibi Usa thing, that will happen later on, don't want to give to much away. 😊

**kera69love**: oh he's going to get more to.

**Marie** **Kin**: oh thank you. Yeah I was afraid it wouldn't but it has. As for Tyler that ring thing, that will be going into more detail later on in the chapters cause he and Usagi do discuss it more in-depth. Plus I did have college guys I dated tell me this so its not completely unheard of. I don't agree with it but yeah. And her feelings for Tyler are more friendship based, and yeah fine there's an attraction but coming from her end of things she's been emotionally fried by Mamoru and is STILL trying to make it work. She still loves him dearly, she's just going through how things have gone down. its why he has to work for her. and while he may not have had feelings for Saori, to purposely avoid talking about the love life of his life to the point where people think she's not real and then to have the nerve to act like its nothing when the supposide love of his life confronts him on it, that can make a girl doubt his true intentions or feelings. She knows he doesn't look at Saori that way but she's been made to feel insecure for a while through his wordless and worded actions. Tyler was making her feel secure in who she was as a woman. Showing her she is desirable. In that area anyways. In confidence, the rest she got from being by herself and separating herself from them all. And I only ever ship Usa/Mamo. Rarely do I even ship Usa/Diamond, and only because he has that obsessive love for her and even then, its usually Usa/Mamo but with Diamond trying to steal her from him, and failing miserably. Glad you do enjoy the Sunday updates though. It's a little nightly ritual of mine.

**Veraozao**: thank you. 😊

**karseneau1**: she's just going through some motions right now but the wishy washy wont last long.

**SerenityDeath**: it'll take more than that to get her though.

**Oracle** **Sybil**: yeah I got that impression loud and clear. Makes me curious on how you came by this interesting story. 😊 I can't say to much more without spoiling it for you so hopefully you continue to read.

**ShadowQueenGalactica**: here you go then.

**Guest** **(2)**: not sure how to respond to that…here you go for another chapter.

**Guest** **(3)**: yeah she does but she always wants acknowledgement of her feelings and what's happened and the like. Mamoru is the jealous type but since Usagi was always there for him he didn't really acknowledge that within himself to much or really deal with it and now that its out since HE has to fight for them now, he's trying to navigate how to use it and not act out as he already has. I may have given Tyler a slight bad impression without trying to. he really is an innocent in this that was kind of tossed into the middle of their drama. Yes he likes her but its because he got to know her a bit and genuinely likes her for her. there's no past drama from the moon kingdom, there's no power stuff going on, he just genuinely started to like her for her and that's one of the reasons why she felt the attraction towards him. add all the crap Mamoru did and yeah she can admit to it, but that's really it. you can be in love with the love of your life but feel attraction towards another. Its whether or not you choose to act on it continuously or put that other person in their place and making sure they stay there. If they choose to step out, they get a warning if it continues, extinguish the friendship. That's what I was taught. So there's no advantage being taken, she's cautious around both cause she needs to figure out if Mamoru is going to take this 'fighting for them' seriously, and cause while she feels the attraction towards Tyler she'll never stop being in love with Mamoru. (also side note example here, you can love someone for the rest of your life that will never treat you right, and be with someone else that does treat you right, be happy and all that good stuff, but you can still feel love towards that person that did you wrong, you can't help it you just do cause for that time frame they were all you knew and while you hate that you love them you can't help how you feel.) hopefully that helps explain some of it. sorry if it doesn't. trying not to give to much away here.

**No** **extra's**: I can see that, I just baked a cake that was supposed to be done a few days ago cause of my sisters birthday but forgot so I baked it today. Yeah she will find out just not yet. I will promise you he won't turn into Diamond.

**Guest** **(4)**: I will agree with you there. They definitely did. Agreed with all of what you said to.

**OnePersonManyFandoms**: yeah I know that its being seen differently, but it is really that, he's from America and I've heard it often here where I'm from when I was in my 20's. you might think differently on Rei when this one and the next few chapters come up.

**NikkiBC**: Mamoru is becoming desperate to win her back and since he's never really done it before he doesn't know the right way to do it just the way that he hopes will work. He doesn't always make the best decisions and thinks what he's doing is right when really its not. Yes he does want to get back together with her, like back on yes were officially a couple again but its also recently hit him not only how badly things are but how much he misses her in every aspect. He's denied himself and her these passions for so long now its kind of starting to hit him pretty hard. So given the fact that he's now getting desperately emotionally charged to figure out how to get her back, add in the hormones of a teenage male, then add in the fact that she's now friends with a guy who is interested in her, even though she's seeing him just as a friend, not to mention his past self is trying to help him and he's screwing up the advice given, then yeah, he's acting like this and not knowing how to handle himself in the right way. And yes while he's trying to get her back, he's not doing it the right way. He's going about it all wrong and doesn't realize just yet how bad its going. He'll find out soon enough though. I actually almost had her do that but as I visualized the scene she's in her own head, trying to figure out if it would even be a good idea or not so she didn't innitially. And your opinions are fine. As for throwing some candy at her with the flowers, its so not working and that does get discussed later on. its why they're next meeting will be more emotional. I'm trying to avoid it sounding like a ross/Rachel thing and more Usagi/mamoru thing though. And yes Tyler does have a lot in common with her, he does listen to her and he's willing to just stay and be her friend till she speaks and figures things out, he even wanted to make sure that he didn't make her feel uncomfortable. And you will definitely see what will be happening to Rei and Usagi VERY soon.

**Guest** **(5)**: that will get discussed more in depth after this chapter since its kinda heavy with another character she's been needing to talk to. I don't want to give to much away but that will get discussed. It is his turn to chase her which is why she hasn't been contacting him much at all. Only really responding to his texts when he does try to contact her. as for her being with him regardless, for this that's not the case, its why the girls told her to be happy for her, and not for everyone else. To be friends with Tyler so she can figure out what is going to happen between her and Mamoru since their in this limbo but it wont stay that way for long. The limbo part. As for the strong enough to walk away that does get talked about to, as she debates and knows what she will have to do if things don't change and is willing to do it if that is the case. Like I said I don't want to give to much away. The wooing is him trying but its not doing what he's hoping its doing considering so much. He has to up the level far beyond what he's doing now. regarding the Tyler thing that to will get discussed as they will have some more time spent together as friends.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: sorry if this review gets long, trying to make sure I hit as many points as possible without giving away to much here. your fine with the late review I'm actually late on a lot of my own reading so I understand. Naru did what she thought at the time was right and once Usagi talked to her about it she realized she was out of line for saying it. and yes she will be feeling that guilt from the kiss for a bit here, and Tyler yeah he genuinely likes her, despite how he's coming off. I've met some guys that were genuinely good guys but by nature they were naturally 'active' guys who took action. Not to say they were pushy but when they found a girl they liked they made the effort and perhaps his effort was to strong but he was being genuine. Its one of the differences Usagi sees between them. his forthcoming versus Mamoru's stoic nature. Yes she's still younger than he is, young than Mamoru to, though that's more of a crappy anime thing since the guys were younger in the manga and SMC, the anime messed their romance over on that one. of course it would be creepy if a 21+ year old guy had the hots for a 14 year old girl, not unheard of but yeah. In this though the guys are younger than the anime portrayed (Mamoru at least since Tyler is made up on my end) Mamoru is like 17 (yes in college but he's also just that smart in the department, not so smart in others) and Tyler is only about 1-2 years older at best so not as far off as portrayed in the anime. Yes Usagi messed up by not saying anything about her and Mamoru which she did apologize for and maintained to be friends. He agreed to this but obviously would like to have more with her. he's just willing to wait for it. the ring thing is something that will get discussed again when she sees him again, though I will say I have had guys that I went to college with tell me this themselves. It shocked me to and while I didn't agree with it, I figured it was possibly due to how they themselves were raised (the guy told me his grandmother told him that) its not unheard of, even if a lot of people don't agree with it. I don't mind you but as I stated this gets discussed later on. As for Usagi, she does care about Tyler but she also is still getting to know him so yes your right to a degree but she's discovering a lot in the getting to know him area and thus needs to figure things out before she can do anything concrete going forward for them both. Tyler for now is a friend, and he's not only aware but will respect that. I was unsure about Minako not telling her at first, but I realized that she's not going to keep it from her indefinitely. Usagi will find out but it needs to be kept form her for now so that she makes a decision that's not based on Chibi Usa. It has to be real cause yes she will always love her future daughter, the crap the brat has put her through, the utter rudeness, the way she was being treated for so long can wear a person down. its worn down people in real life with people that they love. had it been me in this situation in real life where the child that I had treated me that way and then this happened, I would get with the guy, but I'd know it was for the wrong reasons. I'd do it to save the brat child and not because I loved a man that had hurt my heart a few times over. I'd still love him and want it to work out but I'd only be with him to save her. so I was seeing this reasoning from several different angles. I had to work that out carefully cause yes it could be seen as the wrong move to make but in this case it will be rectified later on. as for the punch, Tyler read the situation and when he thought it was the right moment had a move. People read situations differently than others. He read it as 'this girl is great, she likes me as I like her, maybe she can be someone that I can see regularly', and acted, Usagi saw the situation as 'this guy is nice, he actually gets me a bit, I don't have to think about how to act or talk or if I'll embarrass him, I can be me and yeah he's cute in his own way'. Just as a n exampled but yeah, they read the situations differently. She felt as though she could be herself and let go of her inhibitions a bit, he saw her as someone he could potentially date. As for the ring thing, that'll get dived into again later on. as for the accepting destiny thing, that will get discussed to. don't want to give to much away. Again sorry for the long review.

**Guest** **(6)**: well Minako did threaten (sorta) to bring the wrath of the senshi down on him if he did tell her plus he does want to win her back on his own. They're not going to help him in any form other than to put that in his mindset. She will find out though it just has to be done right. And don't expect Usagi to be so forgiving when she finds out. it is information being held from her about a loved one (even if that loved one is a giant pain in the ass). As for putting her foot down, she has become stronger and that will be evident coming up soon.

26 reviews, really nice, I know there's been back and forth stuff regarding what Tyler said and I did address it in some reviews but I'll put it in here to, I had heard guys tell me that a few times in my college days, and while I didn't agree with it (like Usagi doesn't in here) I respected them to have their own thoughts and opinions (like Usagi is) while still maintaining my own belief that when your in a boyfriend girlfriend relationship you don't get together or date anyone else (like Usagi here is) so to each their own I guess. Hopefully I didn't make Tyler out to be to creepy, that wasn't the plan! Lol this coming chapter will be explosive in its own way so be warning there will be a touch of violence, so let me now what you think! Read and review!

Breaking point ch.19

Usagi POV

I had been dreading this moment to be honest. It wasn't that I hated Rei, not at all. Rei and I had a love hate friendship that wasn't easy to describe but we were still there for one another…at least I thought we were. In battle over time we got better. We worked together better but that didn't mean that things outside of battle improved. I walked up the temple steps but not with my usual gusto.

It was the first time in as long as I can remember that I went up the temple steps slower than ever before. I knew in my gut that we wouldn't get to the issue of Chibi Usa's power for a binding spell today. I knew that. WE had way to much to talk about before we even broached that subject. We had to get this air cleared first. It was only fair to the brat that she got a clean and level-headed miko to do the binding spell on her.

I didn't want our bad chi or whatever to get in the way of it or to mess things up. So, I sighed and marched on up the steps. It was so eerily quiet that not even the crows that roamed here cawed when I approached Rei. She was sweeping up the steps from the few fallen leaves. I swore every time I came here, she was sweeping something up. She stopped before I even said anything and turned around, she seemed obviously miffed.

The air was thick with tension as I spoke, "You have a minute we need to talk?" the tension increased as if she were debating it before she gestured to go inside. It felt like ice was encompassing us both. I debated on making a joke about it but now wasn't the time. I followed without another word. These words did need to be said in private so why make our business known to anyone that could over-hear.

The door that shut behind me after I entered was swift. I debated on taking my shoes off for respect of the temple but I had a feeling that I wouldn't be long, so I didn't bother. Rei brushed past me, almost even nudged me in her steed. I ignored the childish jab as she spoke, "So what did you want to discuss?" her attitude was unwarranted considering where we were right now in our friendship.

She was closed off and I could practically feel her irritation growing as I merely stood there. It made me wonder where we had gone in our friendship for her to be like this. Mine grew now to and I really wondered if we were really going to get the chance to talk everything out. If she was actually going to listen to me or deflect and act out as she usually did. "Something we've been needing to talk about for a while." I began. Hopefully I was wrong, hopefully she'll listen to me as the others did…most of the others. I knew I still had to talk to Luna to.

"If it's the same 'sad, woe is me bit' save it." her voice was clipped. Closed off even. "We have important work to do and I don't need to hear you whining about it." _and people tell me I'm stubborn…Rei could try to take the prize on this but I'm NOT backing down._ "Just answer me one thing…for now." I concede. Rei crosses her arms and nearly glares at me, "Go on." Like I was taking up her precious time.

It was hurtful to say the least, but I was done with her attitude. "Am I even a friend to you?" it was a simple yet big question to ask. Rei actually balked at me, "Yes were friends but that has nothing to do with this!" her words gave me a small tiny bit of hope for our friendship_…but was it enough?_ "I want to believe you Rei I do, but your actions don't speak of friendship. In fact, there are some days where you remind me of Ann when she and Ail were here." I knew it would piss her off to compare her to an enemy we once had.

Her eye lite up with a burning fire at the comparison. "Are you saying I remind you of the enemy?" I had to get this back on track as Rei was starting to take this out of context, "Before you blow your top listen to me…" I cajoled, "You two weren't so different. Yes, she was an enemy but in the end she became a friendly type of person to us before she left off with Ail to another world." Rei narrowed her eyes at me.

I could tell she wanted to get even with me for my words, yet they were merely the truth, "There was NOTHING she and I had in common you baka!" her near scream scares off some of the crows as she silenced herself from saying anything more at that decibel. Wanting to obviously keep it from her grandfather. I understood that, it's why I wasn't getting irate with her I was merely talking to her.

"I humbly beg to differ." I faced off against her now. I could sense her anger a mile away. So full of anger towards me. I didn't realize I hadn't noticed it before. I had to come to the realization that I spent so long not trusting my own emotions and coming to terms with the truth before saying how I felt that I wasn't able to properly feel out the emotions of my own friends. Rei had a lot of anger stored away.

Yet I had a feeling it wasn't all directed at me. "You had on several occasions defended her even against me, your friend." I had to figure this out, not just for her but for our relationship. Whether it be friends or sisters we still had a relationship as I did with the other girls. I saw Rei balk again and once more defend her, "She only had her brother, or whatever he was to her. She was alone." It bothered me still.

I didn't care that she was defending her since she turned out to be a decent person in the end but to NOT defend me, your initial friend is the problem, "See even now you defend her much like you do with Chibi Usa. There seems to be a common pattern of you defending people who are rude and nasty to me." I called her out on her behavior on the matter. _Try to talk your way out of that one…_yet I knew she couldn't, and she didn't.

"Why is that?" I asked her as she shrunk back a little bit. I was trying to figure her out on this when it struck me. It was so sudden it was like a light bulb went on in her head. "Is it because they can be rude to me and you can't be so much cause the girls would get on you for it like they used to?" the accusation came out before I could stop it, but it was out there. I didn't want that to be true. I wanted to be wrong_…please tell me I'm wrong Rei._

I could tell my words are affecting Rei. She was struggling with something deep down and was unwilling just yet to confront it herself. I had to pull it out of her though. I tried to use my own powers to sense her feelings, but my powers didn't extend outward like that. Not to mention she had to be willing on some level to want to show me what she was feeling. To let me in as her friend and sister.

We fight the toughest, the strongest of enemies. We've fought against the dark kingdom in the negaverse, we've fought against a future enemy that was ultimately so powerful it took all of us AND two silver crystals to destroy it…we are sisters in arms. I should be able to sense my sister, my friend and I couldn't. I could only read what was on her face in those brief moments. I just didn't believe what I was seeing.

Could she really on some level _hate_ me? _Why?_ I got closer to her, trying to yet again be there for her as she seemed to be having an internal crisis. Seemingly forgetting I was there even. She usually didn't leave herself so exposed with her facial mannerisms, which was usually my bit, so I knew this troubled her. However, she wasn't the only one that was troubled though, she wasn't the only one who felt pain.

In fact, she's the one who had caused pain, emotional and mental to me to. Its time she learned it and accepted that. I will accept any fault I have if any in what she feels to, but she needs to accept mine as well. "Rei we all have issues to deal with in life, I don't know what's going on in yours but if you tell me then we can talk and work through this together." My gut told me once I said the words that she would reject it. That she wasn't ready to accept it, that her nature was not wanting to admit to things still.

My gut was right…as usual. I went to touch Rei's arm in comfort as I usually did, and Rei batted me away like I was a virulent disease. Her violet eyes were angrier than they had been previously and all of it was aimed at me, "Don't do that!" the anger was so strong within her I didn't know what to say at first, it was like an energy wave hitting me. "Don't act like you know what it's like to be in MY shoes. You don't." I nearly backed away from the tone she was using but I wasn't going to.

She needed to get this out and so did I, "You have a family! Both here and in the future so DON'T you act like you have an inkling as to how I feel! You don't!" I was definitely shocked though. Her words and her anger stunned me. I couldn't help but ask her, "Is that what's bothering you? Is that why sometimes, more frequently lately than before that you act as you do around me?!"

If this was the case, then I'm sorry but that's something I can't help. I was almost feeling as upset as her but more, so I was feeling sorry that she felt that we as her friends weren't enough to even come close to amounting as a family to her. They all had been to me. I sensed one thing though, without the rest of the girls here she was about to blow her stack on me. Anyone around beware Rei was on the loose…so to speak.

"Am I supposed to feel bad I have a family?" I asked her, because I wasn't going to apologize for having one. I loved my family. They may drive me crazy at times and make me want to throttle them, but I LOVE all of them. Rei glared at me so hard I was pretty sure that if she could I've have been smoldering ash. "I act like I do cause I'm tired of getting stuck cleaning up after your messes you stupid, bratty, self-centered - " I slapped her. Clean across the face. No hesitation and no remorse for it.

I was that pissed off that she was calling me names once more. I was furious and I could tell that Rei was stunned by the hit to. She didn't even touch her face, she almost did, like she couldn't believe it but didn't. Maybe touching it would mean it actually happened and she didn't want to admit to it, but I wasn't sure. Rei looked ready to breathe fire at me for that but right now I was already there. This was over a year's worth of pent up aggravation and anger spilling into one giant fight we were about to have.

Not to mention her cheek was red as hell and outlined form my hand. "I'm getting incredibly sick and tired of hearing you call me names that don't even FIT me!" I snap at her. I could tell she was still shocked by the action taken by me, but I wasn't done. This wasn't done. I did watch with a slight pleased feeling her backed up a half a step. "Especially when it seems you're only calling me names when I begin to call you out on your own issues! Another running theme!" I snapped at her_…it was time to stop hiding Rei and face the truth as I did_.

It was hard but it was necessary for growth. However, Rei was literally going to try to push this off for as long as possible. Lucky for her…or not…I was just as stubborn. In her act of defiance, she pushed me away from her. It was almost, because I didn't count on her doing that, enough to knock me off balance. Almost. She resembled Ann just a little bit right now, especially in the way she looked as if she were snarling at me.

"I call you what I deem is appropriate to for acting as you do! And don't you dare hit me again!" she snapped. She stepped forward fully intending to slap me back. I saw it coming a mile away though and I had a feeling she thought I MIGHT let her do it as a tit for tat thing, but this wasn't that case. I blocked her hit with such relative ease it shocked her that I did it. I was doing a lot of that today, shocking her that is.

"Like I said I'm tired of you putting me down. I'm your friend. I know we bust on each other from time to time to remind the other we have areas of improvement to be made or even to just poke gently fun once in a while but on truthful subjects. This however is BEYOND that." I snapped back, "I admit I let it go for a while thinking that I deserved it in some way, but I DON'T deserve to be treated like this." I vented a bit.

"I refuse to be the whipping boy you kick around cause you have issues that you choose to deny and avoid talking about and decide to take them out on me rather than deal with them in a healthy fashion." This time I pushed her away from me. She hit the wall of her adjoining room and nearly put a hole in it from the force. She noticed this and pushed herself away from it as she eyed me now.

"Would you rather I bitch slap you like you need to be?! Cause I can do that no problem." Rei demanded as she pushes the sleeves of her robes up as if preparing to fight. I realize she was trying to intimidate me into standing down. Something she's done before and usually someone was there to get her to back down but this time I think it was needed for both of us that there wasn't anyone around. That wasn't happening though. Instead I straightened out my back but prepared to take on a fight if she so wished.

I made sure my voice was as firm as I felt, "You can try." I begin as her nose curls up into a further snarl. It really WASN'T a good look for her. Truthfully not on anyone, not even Mamoru could pull it off without looking a bit like a feral bulldog, but I digress. "But if you do be prepared for a world of pan. Cause there's no one else around this time to stop ME from kicking your ass." I could tell I stunned her.

I was backing myself up and now there was literally no one to stop this actual fight from happening. No one. They were play fights before, the ones we had had. Slap fights that had never fully evolved into anything cause the girls stopped it if it ever started to, but never a full-on fist fight at the angry level we were on. This was real for us both. The shock didn't leave Rei's face but morphed into that of near mockery.

If she thought I couldn't take her she was sadly mistaken. Powers be damned I could so take her on. The goddess of war had NOTHING on the goddess of rebirth. She may be strategic, but I was skill. I knew deep down I'd win, I didn't know how, but I knew. "You think you can take me on?" she asks, as I drop my purse to the floor. It could be used as a weapon either for me or against me, so I didn't want to have any advantage or disadvantage.

This was a fair fight after all. Just fists. However, before I can move as I pushed my purse off to the side Rei comes at me to grapple me into a head lock, "Might want to get your head into the game Moon before you test the fires of Mars on my own turf." I glared up at her as she smirked, "Why don't you try to go at something your actually good at. Like eating or reading my manga!" that pissed me off.

That wasn't my only reason for being over here. I go to try to tell her only to have her talk over me, "You need more practice, that way you can actually keep your head in the game and not in the clouds." Enough was enough, I elbowed Rei hard enough in the side to force her release of me as I lightly slammed my head back into hers forcing her further back. She put her hand to her forehead and nose stunned by the move and the force of the hit.

"Think I'm not in the game?" that was it. She thought by grappling at me for a cheap shot while I wasn't even looking was a good game…she was gonna re-think that fast enough. "I've been in this game LONGER than you have." I could see a small trail of blood starting to come out of her nose…good. Somehow instead of feeling remorse I felt glad she was bleeding a bit, she had it coming after all.

However, I had to retract those words a bit, but not for her. "Besides Minako when she was in England." I amended. "I was the FIRST senshi to get called into duty here. I had to go at it ALONE till Ami THEN you were found." I knew that ruffled her feathers a bit. She seemed to forget that I was the first one called into action…beside Minako in England. She was the technical third senshi found and if I recall correctly Luna even thought for a moment that she was the enemy.

However, I don't think she was willing to admit that just yet even if it was fact. "So don't you **dare** talk to me about needing practice especially when you were able to call upon memories of being a senshi in the past life and use that to your advantage, I wasn't able to or did you forget about that little detail?" I snapped full on at her. She let out a battle cry that I KNEW anyone within a twenty-foot radius heard.

I knew the moment she lost control of her anger as she rushed me and before I could move out of the way she tackled me to the ground. A few feet between us was not enough to evade another person tackling you. Especially full of rage like that. "You're going to talk to me about memory problems when you're the one who's been failing in most of her classes? Rich talk you dumb - " I slammed the heel of my hand up into Rei's face.

It forced her back enough to get me out from under her as I promise her, "Call me dumb again and SEE what happens!" she knew my promise was a real honest threat that I would carry out if need be. So, she said, "You can't deny what I'm saying though." I arch a brow at her as she thinks she has me while simultaneously trying to avoid touching her now definitely bleeding nose, more blood came out. As if trying to avoid admitting to feeling the pain of getting hit twice in the same place.

I don't care who you are, getting hit in the same place multiple times hurts. "Actually, I can." Rei narrowed her eyes at me, "You see my grades have risen up tremendously over the last year. You just don't pay attention to it, to busy trying to criticize my every move than actually seeing I've made dramatic improvements." I could tell this didn't help as we began to circle each other in the room we were in.

The coffee table for a bit stood between us before we moved to avoid causing it damage. "Yeah it helps when you have both Ami and Mamoru to practically do it for your higher than thou princess self." I could tell she was trying to call me out for issues, but it also tells me something more to. Something about her and how she's feeling about us. "Is that what you think or is that something you tell yourself, so you don't have to face things?" I asked her. It was like I knew how to hit every nail on the head today.

Rei came at me again, her anger making her even more bold in her actions as she tries to attack me. I side-step and as she goes to grab me, I twist her around, bend forward letting her go over my shoulder thus forcing her to flip over my shoulder and fall on her back. She nearly crashed through her own wall as she hit the ground hard. She scrambled to her feet. For a few funny moments she was a pile of flailing limbs. "You've been learning from Makoto." She almost, ALMOST sounds like she admires it.

Yet I could tell she was pissed that I one upped her with more ease than she cared for and that I was still calm abut this matter. She saw that I was keeping my cool and she was the one heaving her breathing out while I was maintaining an air of calm about me. That just pissed her off even more. Its like my calm to her tornado was enraging her even further. She tried to rush me again, closer this time, but I used another technic, not Makoto's but Mamoru's back when he WAS spending time with me.

I flipped her over again and this time she landed on her own coffee table. It barely took her weight, threatening to crack under the pressure that was just exerted on it as she groaned and heaved in breath from the impact. Many times, I had had similar before only with actual enemies throwing us around in our senshi form. Some of us even in our civilian form but WE hadn't done it to one another in this form unless we were training.

This DEFINTELY wasn't training and Rei was DEFNITELY feeling it after I did that. I could tell it knocked the breath from her even as she forced her body to roll off of it to be instinctually on her front again and try to get back up. The coffee table even groaned from the act as once she rolled off of it her weight next to it pushed it over several inches. She looked up at me from her position on the ground.

The anger still there in waves but a bit cooled down now from the force of punishment her body just took…and from me no less. I think she truly had no idea of what I was honestly capable of doing. Enemies were one thing to use our powers on, but this was different. This was something else though. This was pure hand to hand combat. Something that as a senshi of Mars she should technically know more on than me.

However, because of her thinking that I was ill equip to handle myself in a fight WITHOUT using my powers she must have let herself lag thinking that as long as she was a step ahead of me she was better than me…at least in that regard…I hope. Yet in this round, the one where she let her anger sway her, I had bested her with ease. I had given her chances to stop and she didn't take them.

From someone whose former life was NEVER trained to be a soldier to becoming a one in this life at an early age to someone who's former life WAS trained to be a soldier and became one again in this one that HAD to be a hard pill to swallow that _I_ beat her instead of the other way around. Most importantly though, for her to see that I had learn and she'd been so busy being a total bitch she missed the signs all along.

She missed her friend, her sister in arms, her princess…learn from all of them, including her. I had to admit it felt a bit empowering to say the least and yet so sad at the same time. She shouldn't have assumed that I didn't learn anything…it was her downfall today. "I've learned from all of you." I tell her, "Despite your assumptions about me I have learned." I took a step towards her, "I'm quicker than you think." Another step. "Smarter than you believe." I stopped within range so that she could still see me from her position.

"More dedicated than you could understand. I see problems before you realize it and I make hard decisions that you couldn't possibly make. And I do it **all** the time." I can see that I got to her on some level. A deeper level than I could tell she didn't want to admit to. She hates it so much that I'm right and I can see it so clearly its almost overwhelming to me mentally and emotionally. I can feel it in my heart.

She was my friend, or at least I thought she was. But friends don't do this to one another. Did I make an inaccurate assumption about us in the beginning? Were we really NOT friends when I thought we were, and she just pretended to be okay with it afterwards since we fought together? Or did we become friends afterwards but really in the beginning we weren't, and I still made a false assumption? I must have been thinking on it to long cause before I knew it, she lashed out at me…again.

In her blinding anger she rolled back on to her back and flipped upward to her feet, the coffee table now between us as she kicks it upwards towards me. It nearly catches me off guard. I didn't see her using her own furniture against me. The rectangular table catches my shins and nearly crushed my toes. Thankfully I had backed up enough just in time to avoid any actual damage, I wasn't sure my boots would take the impact.

She leaped over the now overturned piece of furniture and wrangled me into a headlock as I was too busy dodging with my feet from getting crushed. "You'll never be as smart as Ami as quick as Makoto, nor as cunning and stealth as me - " _enough!_ I mentally yelled out as I jumped up and bent my knees, forcing my whole body downward as I curved to the left. The move forced Rei off of her hold on me as I was to low for her to keep the hold up and she lost her momentum in a move that I was sure threw her for a mental loop.

She was then flung over my shoulder and flipped yet again. I could tell the new move stunned her, as she blinked a few times. I could tell she was a bit dazed to. "Oh, shut UP about that BULL already! And you know its BULL to!" I snapped. I could see her anger clear in her eyes as she flips herself back up to her feet again, wobbling this time from the repeated impacts made on her while I had very little damage done to me.

I had to admit I was proud of that. Proud that I was not only outsmarting the fiery priestess in tactical maneuvers, but that she was letting her anger control her moves. I was upset to mind you but thanks to learning from others I wasn't letting my anger control me…I was using it, transferring it to be useful for me and NOT against me. "You wanna talk stealth, or speed, or smarts?" I snipped my voice a tad higher than usual before I forced the octave lower. I hadn't wanted to do this.

Not even it hurt me to even have to get to this point but there was a reason I learned all that I had learned. It wasn't just to cause the enemy pain, it wasn't just to cause damage…no, it was to out -think them on levels they didn't see coming. Rei's assumptions on me were so far off based and now she was gonna find out the hard way why she was so wrong about me…about so much. I gripped the pen tightly as I showed it to her with relative ease.

Encased between my fingers on display for her to see was her transformation stick. I had never seen her more shocked than ever before. I had used her anger to my advantage and while she had been busy trying to put me into headlocks and trying to tackle me, I was busy showing her just how dangerous I could be. I was showing her just how wrong she was and just how badly she misjudged how good I really was.

I could even feel her stick's power, it felt foreign in my hand and yet there was a strength in it that I could sense. I could also feel how ill connected it was to it. it would never work for me for obvious reasons, same reason why the moon stick wand would never work for one of the girls. I knew we could feel the power within since we were fellow senshi BUT we couldn't use or activate it.

They could only, like my wand, be activated by ourselves. The magic in them was tied to the magic within us, our links to our planets and the bloodlines were came from, we couldn't use a stick tied to someone else's magical bloodline. It was one thing to pass the transformation and powers that came with it to a daughter or son but not for someone else for another planet to use it for themselves. The most we could do was collectively, for a good cause, combine our powers together to defeat an enemy.

Either way it felt like it didn't belong to me but understood why I held it now. It was strange to say the least. "Give it back!" Rei yelped out, her anger still there but there was also a sense of fear there to. A bit of dread in her voice. It was almost as if she thought I was going to take it from her. Mind you I have thought about it. It did cross my mind…more than I'd like to admit considering. I looked back and forth from her to the stick.

I wanted her to feel that fear. Even just for a little bit. To see that anger morph into something else. To see her feel regret for her actions and words. To feel something…but this wasn't how I wanted her to understand. I sighed internally. I wanted her to listen to me, not to fear what I MIGHT do to her. Or take from her. I wasn't that kind of person. Not that kind of future ruler…at least I hoped not.

I didn't want my friends to be there out of fear of what I MIGHT do but be there because I cared about them like they did to me. This was more for show…the only way I'd consider taking this from her is if she betrayed me to such an extent that I KNEW in my heart of hearts that she was a danger to everyone and herself. This however was NOT one of those times. "You know Rei I should take this. I should put you on a temporary leave from the senshi. There are so many things I should do, so many things I know you _would_ do…" I tell her.

Making her feel bad I knew, and perhaps a bit angry, but this was necessary. It was also why once I saw that look in her eyes, the one that for the first time showed remorse and actually begged to NOT take it away from her, I dropped the stick to the floor. The thud was deafening as it hit loudly. Neither of us moved after that. Neither of us even breathed loudly. The stick nearly shined on its place on the floor.

Not moving. None of us. It wasn't till Rei shifted to her knees and sat back on them that the tension seemed to shift to. She didn't go to grab her stick. Perhaps she thought I would make another move. That maybe I would attack her back for her attacks against me, I wasn't going to but perhaps she thought I would. "But therein lies the true difference between me and you." She looked at me.

Her eyes trying to harden but the emotions were there. Raw as ever. Like getting her ass handed to her was something she needed to have happen to her. "And it's not cunning or stealth…it's making the hard decisions. Making the **right** ones and putting you trust and faith into the **right** people and taking that chance that they won't screw you over for personal petty issues." The emotions stayed true and still within her. I took a small step forward and while she didn't back away, she leaned backwards.

Almost as if in fear…almost. "The real difference between us Rei is that while you see a moment of weakness, I see a moment of strength." She gulped. There were many times where this had happened, in our civilian life and in battle. Where she held such distrust over people she didn't even know and yet criticized me for having faith in them only to find out that they were good people after all, or allies even.

She never truly trusted my instincts. Which means a part of her never truly trusted me. she judged me unfairly based off of my personality and it wasn't fair. She even at one time thought that Mamoru was the enemy along with Luna. She sided with Ann out of sympathy yet didn't side with me when Ann was being a manipulative bitch to get closer to Mamoru. It hurt me to say what I said next, but it was necessary.

"So when you're ready to actually listen let me know, till then, while we are comrades, and while I will always love you as a friend and sister I don't love the person you are right now and that is why for now we are not friends…we are not sisters in arms." I felt the pain of the words as they shocked her as they did even myself. I didn't WANT to do that, didn't want to say it but it was clear that things weren't going to get better till she WANTED them to. I left the temple feeling a bit weak in the knees.

The pain of saying those words, hurt a lot. I trusted her as a friend, as a sister, to be there for me since we met. Our relationship was full of both love and even some misguided anger, but I thought we were still friends in the end. The tears that rolled down my cheeks as I walked down the temple steps weren't for me though. They were for a friendship that I THOUGHT I had with her but turns out I may never have had at all.

Luna POV

I saw my charge leave the temple; her pace was slow as she went down the steps. I myself had been aiming to want to talk to her but after the disastrous conversation that just took place, I knew I needed to talk to Rei first. After Artemis rung me out verbally, I knew I needed to spend some time away from Usagi. Give her a breather, and myself to, to be honest. Plus, once the first two weeks of NOT being around her I knew I had to see what Artemis was talking about. I mean besides the pieces that I couldn't gain from watching over her now.

So instead I watched over her for the weeks that followed. I followed her around and saw how she acted. I saw how responsible she was being about things and even how she was reconnecting with friends she had previously had but had let go of when I told her it was to dangerous to be friends with them as she used to be anymore. She was making it clear that it wasn't as dangerous as I had previously made it out to be.

She was there for them as they were for her. I watched as she enjoyed her time spent as a teenager and saw the wisdom that she had. It reflected in her body language as she acted more maturely and more responsibly than I had previously given her credit for. This became apparent to me when Chibi Usa I found out later on had faked the cold symptoms to get Usagi back under her thumb.

For so long I had ignored Chibi Usa's childish issues as just that childishness. Yet I crashed down on Usagi for so much. I put to much pressure on her and it finally hit me when I watched over her that I didn't need to. not as much as I was anyways. I let my need to try to make the princess I remembered her bring into the girl that was here now, and let that morph into my other need to make her the kind of Queen her mother would be proud of.

Yet I did forget that not even her mother paid attention to all the policies. She bent what she could to protect people she knew were innocent. She even broke legislation from time to time to pull in the Earth as part of the alliance. She knew deep down they could be of value to the silver millennium. Once the alliance had heard about the fact that their royal family held a power golden crystal that could potentially rival the silver one only on a different level, they finally accepted the earth royals into the alliance.

Yet whenever Usagi used her similar instincts I banned them. I was negative towards them and felt that her instincts were off. She was right about her friends, she was right about Mamoru and I somehow slipped into thinking that I was in charge of my charge, when in reality I was only her advisor. She just initially sought my opinion and validation so much I forgot that she was learning the process of being a senshi. I got hung up on my own duties and the memories that had come in were half assed that I ignored the rest.

This was a burden I would have to deal with once we spoke on the matter. I knew firstly however I needed to talk to Rei. I had encouraged her on many occasions, and I regret that now. I had even encouraged Chibi Usa on occasion and that had been a mistake. now Chibi Usa was struggling with just having a power ball inside of her that may or may not last and Artemis had sworn me to secrecy on it towards Usagi as Minako had made the executive decision to NOT have Usagi know till Mamoru had won her back fairly.

She didn't want them to get back together for the sake of their future child. As much as I sought to keep the future royal moon line intact Minako I knew would only do that, and Artemis would only agree to it if this was the best way to do it. Telling Usagi that Chibi Usa was on a limited lifeline here and now would go either one of two ways. It would either get her back to Mamoru but for the wrong reasons making all of this worthless, or she may not even want to have her future daughter back.

That second option scared me the most. Usagi did complain about her frequently. If Mamoru used her as a reason, she would be guilted into coming back to him and that wasn't the way their relationship should work. Even I knew that…well now I did. Artemis and I had spoken once more since then and after careful reflection with him I accepted that I hadn't been acting as the advisor I thought I was…I had failed my charge.

I looked towards the temple determinedly as I walked in. My paws feeling the mats and wood as I came to a stunned Rei still on her knees on the floor. I knew she hadn't sensed my presence yet, her mind to full of confliction as there was a quiet sob that came from her. She was as affected by Usagi's words as Usagi was. This right here was my first step towards making it right with my charge. By being there for her in as many forms as I could…as I should have been from the start…as we all should have been.

My words from that day and hers still haunted me when she took a break from us all. I had unfairly made her feel and think that she was nothing more than an incubator for the next royal moon line that could do as I asked and that's not what I wanted. I had just let my duties become mixed with personal preferences and I would be rectifying that soon enough. "You know she's right." I told her.

Her head shot up to see mine. Her eyes were getting red rimmed, but her sighed response as she looked at me did tell me that she had listened to what Usagi had told her before the fight, during it and afterwards. She did seem shocked though that I agreed with Usagi on the matter and wasn't backing her up. "Yeah…I know. She kicked my ass." She admitted. "I saw. Looks like she's not nearly as incapable of taking care of herself as we both lead ourselves to believe." I tell her as she looks to me.

"Why didn't you stop it?" she asks me, "Because I think you both needed it. as strange as that sounds." Rei nods then admits, "I feel like I really messed up. I didn't want to see it before. I hid it…even from myself…" I nod as I walk towards the stick but don't touch it. "I was the same, then Artemis talked to me. yelled at me really. We both need to listen to her, and I think we forgot not just to do that but **how** to do that. We are both to blame." I admit my own faults in the matter as she nodded as well.

That's when Rei asked me, "Are you going to talk to her?" I sighed, "I need to, we need to talk, I will try this evening to talk to her and tomorrow when you get your head on straight you need to talk to her." she nodded, as right now she was still emotionally charged. She needed to let what happened here today adjust for her so she could respond better to an exchange with Usagi on another day.

I went to turn around when she asks, "Could she have taken away my transformation stick?" I hated to tell her the truth but she deserved to know. No Queen had removed another's transformation stick before it was unheard of. However, that didn't mean it couldn't happen going forward. "Yes, she cannot undo your powers as those lie within you and are part of who you are but yes, she could have prevented you from further fighting as a senshi." Rei's head went down on that.

In slight anger or in something else I wasn't sure of… "Your very lucky she didn't. I suggest you DON'T give her a reason to re-think her giving you back your wand." I tell her as I kick the wand towards her so she can think about what happened here today as I have been on things for a while now. Never before has a senshi had to have a transformation stick removed from them, I'm only grateful that Usagi didn't start it now.


	20. Luna talks to Usagi & babysitting drama

**SerenityxEndymion**: yeah I thought they needed to get that out of the way. Plus I did remember all the times where they got into physical spats and knew it wasn't totally out their character norm to do this which is what I was making sure of to. yeah I don't mind somewhat misleading chapters as long as the end result is what the views, like you guys and myself, still get what we want. And the next time they see each other will be less punchy for sure. And yeah I ALMOST put that in the title but I didn't want to give it away.

**Puffgirl1952** **the** **2nd**: you know I was debating on it, but giving it back to her the way she did was fitting in think since she doesn't directly give it back to her. she drops it and leaves. Its her way of saying 'I'm only doing this cause your still a fighter senshi and for the innocents out there that's needed, and I'm hoping that by doing this you'll see the point of all of this.' Had she handed it back to her then it would have seemed like it defeated the purpose so this way she's still letting her be a senshi BUT it doesn't mean that their good friends still. Their kind of far from that right now and she just showed Rei just how they are. Thanks though.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: glad you liked it, and yeah they both have heavy pills to swallow and that will be coming up shortly to. and yeah usagi father will be mentioned on things soon to.

**Rjzero00**: wow thank you. I'm glad it blew you away. Yeah usagi needed to do that so that the ending I had in mind could play out as well as it did. Especially so that the aftermath of Rei's perspective could play out the way it will. Yeah the motoki picking apart Mamoru's stuff was good but this was in my mind its own level of awesome. Two of the most stubborn characters on the show going head to head and the one showcasing why in the end she was the better everything to the other. And Rei didn't downplay Minako cause Minako's been on usagi's side since the first blow up took place. Deep down she knows Minako has her own skill sets that she used while being in England, but she didn't like how Minako was the first to go to Usagi's side and not side with her. so she didn't bother making a comparison. And it was for the conversation since in the SMC their not really at odds with each other, even in the manga their actually a bit closer as friends and in the live action Rei may be distant but she's not a total bitch or anything. The anime made her and usagi's relationship/friendship worse than the other versions. So I had to get everything together in the right proportions to make it fit right. Glad you enjoyed it though.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thanks. And to you as well.

**kera69love**: yeah she feels that way but she doesn't like to admit it obviously. She feels her feelings on the matter make her weak and doesn't want to admit it even to herself. No usagi cant help it but she's going to deflect until she cant deflect anymore, then its defeat. That happened physically to her and now she has to own up to it. and Rei has had that higher than thou attitude for a while so this put her in her place in more ways than one. she was the one that felt she should be leader, among other things and downplayed Usagi's role for a lot to. plus if I recall correctly when the girls were making a play in the anime to get Mamoru back from the negaverse, usagi did give Rei the moon wand for protection in case she herself got captured while trying to save mamoru. And furthermore, if I also remember correctly you could kind of see the slight anger in her when she showed the wand to the other girls. She was aggravated, angered and even looking a little jealous. I always though that was because yes she had to convince the girls that usagi had given it to her for safe keeping, which she did but really because she felt the lack of energy in it. only usagi can activate it and she felt the lack of power in it. it angered her that it was obviously meant for usagi as leader and it was one more thing to get pissy about cause there was actual proof that she wasn't meant to be leader but usagi was. Usagi was putting her life on the line yet again, and usagi was the one making the right call to give her moon wand away to those that would keep it safe so that they enemy couldn't use it against them. it had been a smart call to make and I think that rei was as secretly proud of her as much as she secretly hated that usagi made such a tough and smart call that she hadn't. but those are my thoughts on it. usagi knows what she's capable of and wants her to her fullest potential to and not stuck in this jealous past that Rei is in.

**Princesakarlita411**: yeah luna finally wised up. your about to find out and same to you to.

**Sailormoonfan1987**: you'll find out, you'll find out, you'll find out. lol

**Marie** **Kin**: yeah I guess in a metaphorical sense she did drop the truth tea all over her. lol and yes there's a lot of pinning and fighting still to come between the characters.

**AimlesslyGera**: yeah I've seen a few stories like that and they either got dragged on to much or they were, the ones that I read, were left incomplete. I didn't want to do either.

**CassieRaven**: yeah she did deserve it and it was the check she needed and you'll see what I mean soon enough.

**Serenity24Luna**: thanks.

**karseneau1**: basically yeah and this will definitely have an impact on both girls and luna to since she did see the confrontation happen.

**Ch18**: I wouldn't say Mamoru is damaged goods or that she's selfish defined. He's not the exact prince that she remembers just like she's not the exact princess that he remembers. They still have those memories and personalities in them making them one in the same however they still are just usagi and mamoru. He just doesn't know how to express himself right cause she was always the one doing the expressing and the work beforehand. She was always the one fighting for them, she just wants him to fight for her now and he's working on that. granted she didn't know how to fight either in the beginning having never fought for a guy before, she went off instinct and won, his instinct is, while well intended not delivered well at all at the moment. But things are changing for them both.

**SerenityDeath**: I think it was the fight that was needed in the moment. Thanks and I will.

**Guest** **(1)**: thanks. 😊

**Hotgirlow**: she always did ignore it a lot didn't she? Lol things will come around in time you'll see.

**setokayba2n**: oh opps yup

**Jovemako**: yeah I had a feeling if the senshi had been there it would have been stopped way earlier and things wouldn't have gotten worked out as they did so it needed to really be as audience free as it got. And yes there is. And yes there are many relationships in this story that need to be fixed.

**Oracle** **Sybil**: I had to smile at reading the first sentence in your review. Lol I appreciate the positive feedback, its entertaining to read a lot of these reviews. And okay was just curious was all. Whenever I was looking for a story mine was always on jealousy types or sexual themed ones. Lol

**Guest** **(2)**: oh she will trust me, there's another scene of them coming up so it'll be interesting.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: okay good, and I honestly thought I put him down as being 19-20 cause through Usagi's POV she's guessing his age. he never specifically stated how old he was so she was guessing (for example in ch.16) that he was 20 which yes that means he still an adult regardless, but 19-20 is better than 22-23 hitting on her, or liking her in that way. As for usagi and rei's fight, I almost had them going at it for longer but there was no more furniture for them to break up plus after a while her grandfather would have heard and came over to see what was going on. either way it had to end. But yes it was a long time coming. I almost did have her take it but it didn't feel right for this story to do so, so I had her give it back the best way possible without her being to nice about it. they will get a chance to talk though. And yes to say that their not friends anymore hurt them both on different levels but it was needed. and yeah luna definitely knows she was wrong now and will be speaking with usagi on it shortly.

**No** **extra's**: rei has learned a huge lesson and you'll see that coming up soon. Don't worry he backed up a bit.

**Yin - Yang M**: thanks, I'm glad it worked out as it did and that popcorn you described made me want some to. lol

**Selenity** **Hime** **13**: oh yeah it was so deserved and I think for Usagi to do it was very fitting. It shows her rise above being subdued by Rei even in the small senses. Telling her verbally how it is and explaining things a bit to her is a definite step (though a small one seen) in their relationship.

25 reviews really nice, glad you all are enjoying this, I've come to see that we are nearly the end, we've over halfway through now and I might just make it to 30 chapters but might not but either way its going to be great. please read and review!

Breaking point ch.20

Rei POV

I sat on my knees for who knew how long. My nose was bleeding still, my body felt like it had been put through a small ringer. I had definitely lost the title match on that fight and I only had myself to blame. I let my emotions get the better of me while Usagi remained calm and poise. I hated her for it as much as I respected her for it. She really had learned from us all and I hadn't wanted to see it.

So she gave me a taste of it. It bothered me that I could tell she was holding back from truly hurting me. I still had a bloody nose and definitely some bruises on me now. I wanted to lash out again. Kick. Scream even. Yet I had no more energy in me to do so. Instead I stood up and cleaned up the mess that we made during our fight. I knew I deserved it. Both the mess and the beat down.

Usagi had stood up for a lot in life but when it came to me she backed down, she tried to make peace unless we were play fighting. A stupid argument over a comic book. Over a boy we both liked or even because she tricked me into eating something hot. This however was way different than anything before. I got my ass handed to me on a royal platter and my inner Mars I could feel was rolling her eyes at me in disappointment.

I had to admit to that to. The voice in my head telling me in subtle ways how wrong I was, was myself, from the past. The part of my past that I tried on occasion to ignore. I felt like if I let it fully in then I would lose my identity here in the present. I had already let the senshi business take part of my life but I didn't want to lose anything more. Till I had to realize I wouldn't be losing anything…I was gaining.

I looked out the window. Luna's form long since gone when she left. She didn't give me a verbal tongue lashing but her words were cutting nonetheless. Usagi could have very well made me incapable of being a senshi again and she only let me keep my transformation stick for of my own safety as well as the safety of civilians that would be around me if anything were to happen so that I could still do my duty.

She still cared enough to do that and knew well enough that I was still a capable fighter for the defense of innocents. No matter what personal crap was going on between us, she knew I'd never let an innocent get hurt over petty squabbles between us. She's smarter than I gave her credit for. Plus, I couldn't believe she actually picked it from my pocket to. That's when it hit me. All the time's I put her into a grip she was figuring me out.

She was configuring my next move so she could take me down quick and fast. I had a bad feeling that was the ONLY reason why she got wrangled into some of the head locks I put her in, to get close enough to swipe my stick. I wiped the blood from my mouth before it could dry completely. It still left a red tainted smear on my lips that I could taste. My nose was definitely sore and in pain, not broken thankfully.

I walked into my bathroom and washed my face off. I saw the redness, the sores that would be there for days to come. I wanted to be upset at her but she proved herself worthy of so much and I knew deep down she shouldn't have had to. I felt the tears coming on hot as my emotions overcame me. Her final words on our friendship came to mind. It hurt more than I wanted to admit to hearing those words.

I prided myself on being tough, clever, intuitive, in control…yet today Usagi proved she was all those things and more. I didn't even get the chance to tell her about the issues around Chibi Usa, I was too busy reacting to her trying to talk to me. I fought against her in pure anger and let so much take over. That's not who I was. At least I tried not to let that be who I was and yet it came out, and she won.

I had to face facts…had to face the truth…I had been messing up as a friend. I looked away from myself in the mirror, not wanting to see the disappointment in those eyes. The eyes of Mars as she'd look back at me. I felt it stirring within. She wanted me to face more but I had a feeling I had to have Usagi here for the rest. How did I get so bad, do far off from being a good friend that I couldn't even LOOK at my past self in a damned mirror?

I forced myself to return the focus and saw her eyes. Her dissatisfied feelings towards me and what I had let happen between Usagi and myself. _You knew you had this coming…_her voice rang out in my head. _You knew this day was bound to come and yet you ignored my warnings._ I didn't want to hear it but in my emotional state I couldn't banish her to the back of my head like usual, I was stuck listening to her.

_I tried to tell you to ease up…to listen to her…to stop with the badgering…to let up and be there as I was for our princess…but you didn't listen. Now look where you're at…without your friends…you're lucky she left you with your transformation stick…I'm not sure Queen Serenity would have been as kind._ Her words sparked anger at myself within them. I for so long pushed her to the back of my head I didn't heed her warning.

They were barely there whispers back then, I didn't want to admit to it. To my own faults. To consumed in anger to let anything else even a part of myself in to reflect, to talk to…to accept ownership and responsibility. I shifted so much to Usagi on issues. Made her feel bad for things that weren't her fault. Anything to avoid the anger at myself. Anger that I wasn't as good as I thought I was.

My own pride got in the way. Made me upset from day one when Luna made her the leader when I felt deep in my gut it should have been me. That she, the cry baby who made moon eyes at tuxedo mask wasn't worthy of being our leader. I felt that she wouldn't take the responsibility seriously. When in reality I just hadn't wanted to admit that a bubble headed blonde could be a better leader than me and she was.

I even tried to manipulate Ami to my will, even when Makoto didn't budge. I got upset when Tuxedo Mask, before we knew he was Mamoru that is, would protect her mostly over any of us during battles. He did help us out a lot but he only ever picked her up from being smashed or almost killed. I got upset when he made it obvious he had a connection and a thing for her and not myself.

So I joined in on the 'hate and don't trust tuxedo mask' band wagon with Luna. Tried to press Ami to see it our way. My jealousies getting the better of me to make her suffer for gaining his attention. I remembered my thinking back then had been 'if he doesn't want me, and if I can't have him, then neither can they have each other'. It was selfish to feel that way and luckily no one figured me out on it.

Didn't make it any less worse when we found out who he was and what he was to her. Nor did it help that the one guy I thought I liked turned out to NOT be someone that I liked in that way, but someone that I wanted to take away from her. I cared about Mamoru don't get me wrong and I like him to but not in that way. We bonded a bit over being only children but nothing to extensive in any other way. It became clear to me soon afterwards that I simply wanted what she had and she didn't even have him.

I had him, I 'dated' him, or our version of it…but his attention was on her. He would antagonize her and she would react and gain his attention. It was always on her, and that was what I wanted, the attention of the cute guy. Back then anyways. It had been childish acting and soon enough I knew I had to let that go. So I did…I let it go for 'destiny's' sake but it burned me that she was always getting what I wanted from the moment we met.

Granted none of us knew she was the moon princess, not even her, but once we found out she was I couldn't help but feel a spike of jealousy that once again she got something. Did I want to be the moon princess, no cause I learned around the same time that I was the princess of Mars and I loved knowing where I came from. That I was a fiery princess. I felt pride in it and even felt pride in my duty.

I just hadn't felt pride that our princess and leader was Usagi. I felt she could have been better, that she needed to be better. Yet in my eyes she wasn't. She didn't change much once she found out about who she used to be. She whined about losing Mamoru to Beryl. Whined about having to fight him on occasion. She just whined! I hated it and felt she should be stronger. Perhaps looking back on it now I was in the wrong for that.

Finding out she was a reincarnated princess then having her prince kidnapped and then having him brainwashed couldn't have been easy and I didn't let up on her. I just kept remembering the bratty cry baby I felt she was and I guess I never let go of that perception of her…even when it changed. It's why I told Mamoru that she was a hurricane that not everyone wanted. I hadn't wanted her in my life at first.

Not even close. She was annoying, klutzy, a crocodile tear crybaby and she got in my last frayed nerve ending. It's why I was so happy the day that Chibi Usa came crashing in to our lives. She was someone else that could poke fun of Usagi and get away with it since she was a kid far from home. Yet after a while I knew Usagi didn't deserve some of it and not only did I encourage it, I still treated her as I had…not like a friend at all.

She had been right to call me out for it. I had been jealous of so much. Angry at her for so much and yet none of it was her fault. Yet it didn't stop me from blaming her for it. Didn't stop me from being mean to her and getting away with snappy remarks. She took it like a doormat till she broke and grew a ridged backbone. I sighed as I didn't know what this new Usagi would bring next. More so I wondered, "When did I fall so far from where I once was as a person?" yet I knew there'd be no answer.

Luna POV

I knew I was going to have to have this conversation with her. It was a long time coming especially after Artemis rung me out…verbally speaking. So when I had finally had a chance to check up on Usagi she was in her room. Doing her homework. My first instinct was to make a smart remark but I knew that wasn't right. I sighed, I had to make this right and NOT poke fun at her or act shocked when she did something right.

I had been a bad advisor for to long. The many nights and days where I had watched over her and saw how she was told me how wrong I had been to make my assumptions about her. She looked to me as I entered the room, "Usagi we need to talk." I could tell she knew this would be a serious conversation and instead of trying to evade it as I thought she initially would she gave me the floor.

This also told me how wrong I had been about things. She was facing her problems head on. I wondered how much I had missed since she distanced herself and broke apart from us. How much did I not see BEFORE then? I hoped up on the bed where she sat as she put her books off to the side. Her features were reminding me more and more of her former princess self yet she wasn't exactly the princess I remembered.

That's where one of my faults lied. I forgot that she was still just Usagi, not just a princess. I forgot that she was also still a teenager that I had made into a senshi and told she needed to fight the forces of evil and do it without complaint. That she had a destiny to complete yet I never asked her what she wanted. I never bothered to wonder if she had any aspirations. I never bothered to treat her with any respect beyond what I felt she deserved and didn't try to see if she had evolved.

That would stop now, "First off I wanted to tell you how proud I am of all that you've done." I began, as I saw her face shift from 'what do you want?' to 'am I hearing you right?'. It was sad to read that on her face but I knew it was accurate. "I think I spent so much time pushing you to do better and constantly on you that I failed to realized that you were and are doing better." I admitted as she shifted once more.

I couldn't tell if she was feeling more or less guarded and I should at this point know her mannerisms by now. That was also my failure. "In everything. I'm honestly ashamed of myself for not seeing it sooner. I am your guardian and advisor after all, and yet there were so many things I missed simply because I assumed. I didn't pay attention. I listened to the wrong people and it didn't help." I could tell she was listening to me.

That she paid attention, unlike myself that say in the temple when she came to all of us for advice when she put herself and Mamoru on a break. My only concern had been that she had made a mistake, that the future of the royal line was at stake and she was acting irrational when she was looking for comfort and support. I let my feelings over the royal moon line take over and gave her the impression of what I saw her as.

It wasn't true. I saw her as more than that, I just needed to see her to. Yet even before that though I knew Artemis had strong points. He had been right about so much. I needed to be a better advisor to her, "In the beginning you needed me as an advisor, but I didn't realize that over time you did surpass me or the need for me." it hurt to admit that. "In many ways and I failed to see that. Yet I should have been the one to see it first." Yet it hurt worse that I hadn't caught it a lot sooner than before…especially before Artemis verbally blasted me.

I think she saw how genuine I was being. How much I felt regarding this and I did feel greatly upset at myself for letting this happen. For failing to be there for her and for failing in my duty towards her. She deserved better. "I have to say I'm a little shocked to hear this but pleased nonetheless." Her words give me a dash of hope that perhaps our own relationship isn't as far gone as I once predicted we were.

I had hoped that I hadn't strained our relationship too far. That we could still get back to a friendship as we had been at once before. She did seem skeptical though and that worried me, "While we still have more talking to do and progress to make as we can restart our friendship here." I had to admit that her words did hurt me a little bit. I had hoped that we could pick up where we left off and just talk about it but apparently I had done more damage than I thought I had and had to make up for it.

I would do it though. This young woman had saved the world several times over, she was the one who accepted her fate and became a strong senshi in this war. Perhaps the strongest of all with her bravery, her growth, her will power and most of all her generous heart that saved more lives than I thought was possible. Saving the lives of our enemies even. I truly didn't give her enough credit in the end.

"Since we seem to be a bit knee deep in things here…I'm going to jump to waist deep and see if I can I ask you about something?" she nods her head, "Yes, ask away." I clear my throat, this wasn't going to be easy to ask. It should have been asked a long while ago to. "What happened with Diamond? I was given a summed up version but I want to know from you, what happened when you were trapped with him?" I watched as a lone tear came down her face. I could sense right then and there a great pain had come over her.

She almost chuckled but in a near depressing way. As if the reflection of it was still in the back of her mind and wouldn't ever leave her. As if she had hidden away and dealt with a great pain and loss of her own. It was painful to see the expressions on her face change out even as she held herself away from me. _What had he done to her?_ "I don't think the king knew just how bad Diamond had it for his wife. Had it for me…" her words became hollow as she spoke, as if distancing herself from what had happened.

She looked out the window and breathed in, "When I woke up it was dark, with only a few lights on. Barely enough to see across the room I was trapped in. I felt for my broach and found it laying just next to me." that's when she gave a sardonic chuckle, "He didn't even bother to take it from me." that was shocking. One would think he'd remove it from her so she had no source of power to rely upon.

"He knew it was essentially a useless gem so close to the dark crystal. He knew that even its power so close to his own was nothing compared to the heart of his and left it sitting next to me." I hadn't known how powerful that prince really was but it shouldn't surprise me. He was from the future after all. Who knew how long he'd been alive to master his talents. To hone his skills to get what he wanted in life.

We didn't knew much about his backstory so to know that such a powerful unknown enemy had Usagi held captive for even those few hours while she was unable to transform was terrifying. I couldn't believe how clueless we had been and our 'hope' that Usagi would be fine once Mamoru got to her. What happened _before_ he got there though? "When I woke up in that room he held no fear of being around me."

That was unheard of. Enemies that were new to this world to see someone possess powers when normally they didn't should strike fear yet he was unaffected by it. "Being the infamous Sailor Moon only meant to him that he had what he wanted. His trophy." It was appalling to hear how he viewed her. A trophy. The next Queen of the Moon was NOT meant to be a trophy to anyone let alone to the forces of darkness.

"The crystal for him was an added bonus that he planned to merge into his dark crystal. I wasn't a scary figment of good to him, I was an object to desire to have. He wanted me alive to rule beside him." _Why the hell hadn't the king told us about this? How did he know so little about the enemy? Did he NOT want to admit that even with all of their advanced technology that one man's obvious disturbed need to have his wife could bring the kingdom to its knees? Why weren't we told about this?_

All he told us was about the rogue planet that formed the dark moon clan then the attack that happened. He made a mention of the criminals that were sent there by them but not of the individuals there. How did he not know? As a king he should have known or at the very least should have known about Diamond obvious possible sociopathic or psychotic obsession for his own wife.

So many questions I wanted to have answered but only the king knew and I had no way to talk with him. "He used his powers to lift me from the bed I was on and tried to **touch** me." my heart started to pound in my little body. I was glad I was sitting as I was feeling weakness in my extremities from what I was hearing. "I used the only strength I had left to push him away but he used his third eye to control my body. I had no control over my own form at that point forward." That part broke me as I saw her face.

Her own tears that just fell unheeded as she spoke. No balling out nothing like that. Her tears were that of her experience. "I wasn't just power's powerless, I was physically powerless. I couldn't will my body to move. Couldn't force it to do anything. It was like my muscles were locked in place and would only move to his will. They only control I had was to talk till he didn't want to listen anymore. Then even speech was rendered null." To hear her tell me what happened I couldn't stop the tears from pouring out myself.

I saw her emotional state and could almost feel her feelings as if they were my own. There was so much emotional pain that I was getting from her and it scared me on what she had gone through. The very pain that I never gave her the chance to tell me, "Once he stopped me from speaking the only thing I could do was cry. I was immobile." I begged internally for it to not go on to be worse only for her sake.

"It was like I had been drugged, only problem was with this I could feel** everything**. His **touch** on my skin. His **breath** on my face as he got close enough to brush his lips to mine." And that's when it hit me. I saw the tears fade away. Dried up and saw the emotional anguish she was in, that she was putting herself through by drudging this up. She didn't need to cry for me to know that this was hard.

It was in her voice, in her eyes, the way she held her pillow close to her now as if it were a shield for her state of mind. To this day what happened to her still affected her. It traumatized her in a way and I hadn't been there as she had needed me. I had let the fact that we were on a strict time frame get in the way of seeing how she was dealing with her time spent with him. We all did and she had put on a brave front for all of us.

I could feel my own tears pouring out for her now. That was when I recalled more of Artemis's words to me. That despite their many accomplishments at the end of the day their still teenagers trying to cope with being soldiers in the good versus evil war AND living a normal life. I couldn't help but wish that I could hold her as either of her mother's would from both this life and the last.

"The only thing that stopped him from continuing on was Mamoru coming in to pull me away." She continued on, "But even after that, as we were leaving Diamond wanted to come after us. To take me back. I remembered feeling nauseated that he'd catch up to us, take me back and kill Mamoru…but he wasn't able to." That shocked me. I hadn't known about another attempt on her before they got back.

Then again we really didn't give them a chance to. "Not that he didn't want to he tried. I saw him move with anger towards us, but there was a very windy force that came in out of nowhere and attacked his third eye. He was blinded by it and was unable to track us. I can still hear his angry cries that he lost me. That he lost his shot to force me into servitude to his every whim." As much as I know she felt for him towards the end, in the sense of feeling sorry for him, knowing he'd been manipulated, those actions are just appalling.

He didn't deserve her sadness or her sorrow. Not after that. "To this day I don't know who did it, but it wasn't us. It wasn't the girls as I asked Minako about it back at the crystal palace. I have a strange hunch that I can't prove, that I can never prove, but I THINK it was Emerald." I couldn't help but look up to her then and see how much she looked like her moon mother. So regal as she reflected and seemed to look past the surface of who we thought Emerald was.

I felt myself fall into a silent state of shock as I couldn't help but lower my ears at seeing her mother in her. Her mother on earth was a wonderful and caring young woman who loved both of her kids and her husband dearly, but her moon mother is who she really took after. When I found my voice again I asked genuinely interested, "What makes you think that?" I saw her small smile, but it wasn't a happy one. It was one of sorrow but I didn't believe it was for herself, but for another.

"What woman wants to see the man she loves with another? Even if that other doesn't want the man it still doesn't erase the jealousy. The rage. The blinding need to remove her from his life. I have a feeling she gave Mamoru and I the chance we needed that night to remove any suspicion from Diamond that it was her. Otherwise, I feared she would have found a way to try to kill me within the palace." I couldn't help but want to know more.

Usagi hadn't shared these insights before and while now I knew this wasn't her fault, it was ours I still wanted to know. "How do you know this?" I asked. "Before Sapphire left the Spectre sisters he gave subtle hints to his own love that Emerald had a massive hatred towards me because her love loved me instead of her." I slowly crawled closer towards her, hoping she'd seek comfort in me.

"It's a stretch but something in my gut says it's true. Just like the feeling I had that Beryl was in love with Mamoru when Zoicite tried to kill him, Beryl killed Zoicite because he attacked Mamoru and Beryl wanted him alive." Now I was more stunned, "How do you know that?" how have I missed all of this? I heard her laugh, a little less full of sorrow a little more full of mirth, just a little though.

"Did you not ever wonder why Malachite came after us so soon after we found out I was the princess? He didn't give even himself time to regroup." This was true, we just figured since we were trapped he did it but this is true. "Why he said 'this is for Zoicite'? It was revenge for **causing** his death. We didn't kill him. I didn't kill him, I greatly wounded him, but I didn't kill him." Malachite took Zoicite with him.

I was dumbfounded none of us realized this before and Usagi sat on it this whole time. That's when I realized, we never discussed it afterwards cause of our discovered of her as our princess, "But Malachite couldn't go after Beryl. He was still brainwashed loyalty to her regardless of what she did to them, that wouldn't be ending anytime soon. So he went after us, the so called enemy as pay back for him losing a fellow brother. This was just like that feeling." I should have trusted her instincts from the get go and not have doubted her so often.

She has incredible intuitive and reasoning skills to boot. Along with effective deductions that I never would have seen had Artemis not have given me a verbal smack down. However, I knew it was necessary but it shouldn't have had to happen. She was far smarter than a few of us gave her credit for. I put my paw on her knee and let her see the sorrow and sadness on my face. For to long she had only seen agitation and irritation.

It was time she saw that I truly was sorry for my words and actions, or lack thereof, "I'm sorry I doubted you…on so much." I apologized. I could see that Usagi knew I was being honest with her and myself. That I accept and acknowledged that I had been wrong and that she was in the right for distancing herself from us. She wasn't being childish in the slightest. She needed the space to show us how wrong things were going.

Usagi POV

To see and hear Luna be truthful and honest about her misguided actions and 'failure' as an advisor really spoke volumes to me. I felt it into my gut how she now saw things. I saw it in her eyes, the way she carried herself now. She had been humbled by Artemis and whatever he said, and now here she was before me, wanting my forgiveness, but accepting that thing weren't going to be that easy.

Trust was a two way street and for a while she didn't trust my instincts or how I felt on matters, now I was going to be putting her through a similar test of means as I was putting Mamoru through. I needed to make sure these actions wouldn't be repeated. I couldn't deal with that again and neither should any of the girls. Even Rei. "I don't deserve to be your advisor BUT if you'll have me, I will still do patrols and guide you when you ask for it but these are your senshi." I saw her hopes and wishes to still be there for me in her form.

This was all she knew for the longest time. Being an advisor. To not have that job completely must have felt a bit hollow. She must feel a sense of loss and emptiness of her own. "You are their leader, their friend and their future Queen, and you should be respected as such. I've been acting and playing the fool for not seeing it earlier." _That's for damn sure…_I wanted to say something more, yet I kept listening to her as she had finally listened to me even if it was just a little bit.

"My time away from you and seeing what I have seen and hear what I've heard has told me quite a lot and I can only hope that you will someday accept my apology." It was almost strange to hear her being respectful towards me. To hear her apologizing to me. This Luna was a far cry from the Luna that got on me that day in the temple. That made me feel like a 'baby maker' to the Lunarian royal line and that I was making a mistake.

"I'm sorry I let my own personal and petty issues get in the way of our relationship. I got carried away and will vow that from now on I shall not be making the same mistake twice." A vow. I heard it in her voice. Felt it in my heart. She was definitely regretful and I believed her to be honest about her apology, she wasn't just saying it to get back into my good graces, but it didn't mean that all was right again.

I held some trust issues now towards her as well as Rei and Mamoru…don't even get me started on Chibi Usa either. So I did what I felt I could at the moment, "I will accept the apology and state that you can work towards being my advisor again." she nodded, "You will be re-instated back fully when I feel things are going to stay and that this is the you that is true." I wanted to make sure that things wouldn't go back.

She nodded her acceptance as she nuzzled up towards me, I accepted it by petting her lightly as an act of beginning that level of trust again. We were just getting to be friends again and we still had to talk about other things but this was a start in the right direction. Plus I had to admit I had missed talking to her. I missed her being there for me. There were so many things we needed to discuss to and she needed to listen to it all or else this 'probationary period' of our friendship would be over with quickly.

As we had discussed that we both decided to talk on another day regarding the rest as I wasn't emotionally up to it. Going over the stuff with Diamond put me through the emotional ringer and I just couldn't get into depth about the other problems. I needed a break. So, Luna went out for a patrol as I got a text in from Mamoru. Asking me about Saturday still I nearly responded when my mother came to my door.

"Usagi." I looked over and saw her, "Yes?" I asked, "I just got a call in from the neighbors, Jeremy needs you to babysit since their regular babysitter isn't feeling well. Menstrual cramps are no joke." She sighed, "True." I agreed, it was hard to run after a child when you were cramping like crazy. "Anyways I told them you'd be available since I don't know of any plans that you have this Saturday." I sighed.

I did have plans though, "I was actually going to talk to Mamoru about…things this Saturday." I told her. She walked in, "You two in a fight?" she asked, "Something like that. We need to talk it out." I told her, hoping she could get me out of it, "I'm sure you'll be able to do that on another day dear, but Jeremy and his wife need the alone time to have some time together. It's just one evening. I'm sure Mamoru won't mind waiting a little bit longer." It wasn't Mamoru that would be waiting though, it was me.

I was tempted to ask one of the girls to do it for me, but Jeremy and his wife trusted me and knew me, they didn't know my friends. Even if they were trusted by me it didn't mean that they were trusted by them. So I had to concede to the facts that I was stuck babysitting. I didn't dislike it I mean I did miss the little guy anyways and I could use a break from the emotional turmoil I just went through.

I did however now have to delay talking with Mamoru. we needed to talk with zero interference and that meant even small kids. I texted him what happened. He volunteered to come over, but I told him that we needed to talk and NOT at someone else's home where they might come back early for whatever reason and disapprove of me having a guy that their unfamiliar with over especially while I'm watching their son.

He conceded defeat on this Saturday though he did suggest me coming over to his place afterwards. I thought on it and realized I had no idea when I'd be getting out. Their 'date' might take the majority of the night, so I didn't want to make plans up for afterwards if there'd be no time for it. So, we scheduled it out for the following one instead. I knew this time I'd HAVE to tell mother so she wouldn't sign me up for something if I was going to be busy. So yeah, I left the house shortly after that.

I went for a walk down to their home since it was like four houses down. I rang the bell as she answered the door. Putting silver earrings on that I thought were very pretty, "Oh Usagi good to see you, thank you so much for coming on such short notice." She leaned in a little bit, "I wasn't expecting this but yey!" I could tell she was happy to have a night out with her husband. He himself was making himself look really nice to as he grabbed his keys and hit the button on the car starter.

I heard it start up outside, "We left a list of what the 'do's and don't's' are. Food and otherwise, bed-time and if there's anything don't hesitate to call and if he gets fussy and the swing trick on the pad doesn't work, he likes to be strolled around in the park to see nature. It helps to make him fall asleep." She told me as the two walked out leaving me to the house. I found the list and read it off a few times, keeping it on me just to be safe if he got agitated and started to cry out for either of his parents.

He was sweetly playing in his play pen. I turned on the t.v. to watch whatever I could find that was interesting. Then I played with him a little bit. He was an energetic little sprout as he laugh and gave me a toothless grin. He was so adorable it made my heart melt at the sight of him. He looked like the perfect mix of both his parents. I didn't realized how long I had been played with him, rolling some of the toys around when Tyler came in.

He smiled at the sight of me with his nephew. I smiled back, "Hey they asked me to babysit so…yeah." I gave a slightly nervous laugh as he dropped the big book bag down and kicked off his shoes. "Yeah its fine, he told me, sent me a text that I'd see you here after classes." I nodded as he came over, letting the little cutie in my grasp take my attention for a moment as he kneeled in front of us.

I looked back up at him as he greeted me with a gently hug. "I'm glad I get the chance to hang with you again. I smiled, "Yeah me to though I do take watching over innocent children or infants seriously." I chuckled as he played with his own nephew, "If you'd like after we grab something to eat, we could take him to the park to help him fall asleep and watch a movie when we get back." Seeing that he was being genuine in wanting to be my friend I agreed.

I made sure to stand up at that point and grab us a bite to eat. Part of me wondering if he would see that I was nervous about what he was thinking cause truthfully since we started to text more often, I had started to grow accustom to hearing from him and talking to him. It was more often than even Mamoru and I talked when we were still decently good. Tyler he was sweet, kind, nice…he listened to me and I could actually talk around him. We discussed ideas together, we had actual conversations.

I just wished it was with Mamoru that I was doing this with. Yet Tyler made me realize that this may just be what I needed. Not what I wished but what I needed. We grabbed a light dinner, something that was left behind for us to have. As we munched down I feed the little guy a warmed up from the stove bottle of his mother's milk. He happily drank his dinner as we ate ourselves. Tyler was even nice enough to feed me some fries since I had to hold the bottle at the right angle and the little one.

Once we were done about half an hour later, and once I'd burped the tyke we decided to go out for the walk through the park to help him fall asleep. I put him in the stroller as Tyler gathered what his nephew's favorite things were and packed it in as we left out. Having his keys on him we left out the house and walked down the street. I tell you it was funny as hell to see little old ladies give us wide eye looks of disapproval seeing us together.

Tyler even to give them bigger 'oh my!' scandalous eyes, a few times wrapped his arm around my shoulders or waist and kissed the top of my head in a friendly to me but 'screwing with them' gesture. We enjoyed how they would give us disapproving looks since I was still visibly a teenager and we were totting around a child in a stroller. We probably looked like a couple out for a walk with our son and they just walked off like it was improper for us to even be outside associating with the world.

"That was hilarious." He beamed as we both laughed at it. I could never get that reaction from Mamoru, he would feel their stares and distance himself from the situation. From me. I pushed that thought to the side and heartily agreed as we got to the park. We started to talk about his classes then as we talked about my schooling to. That all came to a screeching halt when we ran into Mamoru, though this time it wasn't an instant blow that happened…at least not physically. No he was out for a jog and spotted us.

So when Mamoru walked up to us, even as calmly as he was Tyler stepped up ahead as if in protective mode still. Probably recalled the last time all too well. I knew I had to reign this situation in before it became a situation. "It's fine, we had a small talk, he knows to behave himself." I assured Tyler as he looked towards the dark haired man coming towards us. I sent a small glare towards Mamoru to behave himself.

Right at that moment I got a call on my cell from my mother. "I have to take this. Be good both of you." I pulled the stroller with me out of instinct and turned it towards me so the little one didn't see anything that 'might' happen that I hoped didn't happen. He didn't need to see something and get upset over it causing a bigger disturbance than necessary. As long as Mamoru behaved himself this should go smoothly.

Mamoru POV

This guy was still around. I was hoping after that punch he'd get the picture that she was mine but guess he was either brave as hell or dumb as hell for thinking he was going to come in between us. I was going to win her back. "Not apologizing for the punch." It may have sounded childish but it was the truth. "To be honest I wasn't expecting one. But I do want to thank you though." This had me a bit confused and Tyler saw it.

He seemed a bit cocky but not in a 'I'm the big bad now' but in a 'you really don't know how badly you messed up do you?'. I didn't like it. "For doing the stupid shit you did to lose her." He begins. I couldn't help but check my own emotions on that one. _Did she tell him everything that happened? Or at least the revised version? Even still why? Were they that close already?_ Fear began to hit me once more but I maintained a cool appearance.

I wasn't going to let him see that he was getting under my skin. "It's given me an opportunity that I don't plan on wasting." _So, he is making a definite play for her. This isn't some flight of fancy for him. He's found what I desperately tried to keep hidden and, in the process, cause I messed up royally, lost myself…__shit!_ I clenched my hands to my side, an effort to NOT hit him again for his truthful words.

"I admit I've not been the best boyfriend and while were - " but the dick decided to cut me off, "On a break." the emphasis on it didn't help matters or my anger towards him…and myself…at all, "Yes…it doesn't mean I won't fight to get her back." I had to get him on the ropes now and get OFF them…so to speak. Plus if I make HIM want to hit me and act on it then that makes me look better…I think…right?

Either way I had to refrain from hitting him again. Or at least try to. "You may have her now, hanging out with her, being her friend, but in the end, I will be the one to get her back and you will be nothing more than a memory. This thing with you is temporary at best." That's when I see a tinge of anger in his face at my words. Good. "And there it is…the claim of what you **think** is happening." He tells me as his face turns from an angry forming frown into a slight smug frown. _What was he thinking?_

"What I think?" I ask him, "Yes, you seem to think this thing between her and I is temporary at best. I **don't** hate to break it to you, but I don't plan on shirking out on this as you did. Don't get me wrong were friends…for now." his emphasis on certain words was making my temper flare up. "I genuinely care about her. She's too good of a woman to let go. Too sweet, smart, clever, charming…why **would** I let that opportunity slip by?" his dig at me for my mistakes were really starting to piss me off.

Yet I couldn't deny what he was saying cause it's how I felt towards her to. This just told me I needed to fight that much harder to get her back. To show her that I loved her more than anyone else and that I was willing to do anything for her. Accepting the 'challenge' so to speak I knew I had to play defense as well as offence. "You know you can care for her all you want but in the end I will win this, she loves me, not you." I told him. It was the truth after all, she never denied it and I knew she still did.

The bond that was between us I felt more now than before. I felt her lingering love for me along with how she currently felt. She was still very much in love with me. Even if I had to strain myself to feel that much from her. Even if I had to pull all my energy into the focus to try to use my powers a bit to strengthen it. Not that it worked really, it had to be us coming back together to repair that…but it was worth a shot.

"Not yet anyways." The smirk on my own lips died as his rose up. _Damn him._ "You know you can love Usagi all you want, I don't care. Kinda hard NOT to FALL for her." He smiled an 'obviously you can love someone' that made me want to repeatedly punch his face in as I grit my teeth in anger. "But I currently have one thing you have lost with her over-all, and are still desperately trying to get back." His words had my knuckles turning white from how hard I was gripping them.

"And what's that?" I near demanded, "Her trust. You lost it with the mental and emotional crap you put her through. Why do you think she's still not back with you yet? She doesn't know if she can trust you with her heart again and to be honest I don't see her relenting on that any time soon." I lost it. I couldn't stop the need to step forward and push him hard enough in the chest to knock him on his ass.

I had to hold my own strength back a bit to avoid letting him realize I was stronger than normal, "What the hell is going on?!" she snapped, getting off her call and between us. I had to say my piece before he did, "Usagi." she looked to me as he got up off the ground. I was already closer to her than he was so I merely leaned closer towards her as I spoke, "He may have a piece of your heart now, but as you once said, 'your heart belongs to me'." I saw her gulp. Almost as if she was shocked I still remembered that.

I looked to the ass then and said, "Have your tiny bit of time together…as friends…" he looked grumpy now but I didn't care, she was hearing me out and soon we would be able to have a long conversation and I could make this all right. I could tell he was looking at me as if asking 'what are you doing?' so I finished with, "Because at the end of the day I am your first love and I intend to be you last your only and your truest love." Then sent a glare towards him, "Not a fleeting scrap of phosphorus." He glared at me now as I left off.

I wished I had seen her face afterwards to know what she was going to tell him after all of that, but in the end I felt the bond open up just a little bit more, and felt how part of her was in joy over the display. That my actions were beginning to win her back over. It was only the beginning to. I knew that and I accepted that it would take a while. I deserved for it to take however long she deemed necessary for it to take me.

I loved her dearly and while she may NOT have been mine at the moment to make demands of to talk with her now, a mistake I was still feeling the brunt of from last time, I knew deep in my gut that the path we were on was better than path that we had previously been on. I jogged off as I left them to their little moment as my words were forever I knew imprinted in her mind_…I made a promise to win you back Usagi and I intend to keep it…not for any other reason other than I love you_.


	21. baby sitting & talking with rei part 2

**SerenityxEndymion**: yeah not at the moment no, I'm debating on if they should be at all. Mamoru only accepted seiya around cause it was temporary. Tyler plans to stay so yeah animosity. Tyler may be turning into that character that you love to hate…not sure but I certainly didn't plan for him to be that way, it is just sort of happening. Yes Luna and Usagi needed to talk to and get back on a decent verbal stance. I'll take that wow as a good one. lol

**Princesakarlita411**: smarting up yes, they will talk a bit yes. Glad this is the high light of your Sundays!

**Rjzero00**: oh definitely, that's one of the main problems that was had. Usagi period hadn't really been acknowledged and just wanted validation. A little bit, I know it was never really explained but neither was the whole reason he sent the visions to Mamoru for the break up. that bit about strengthening their relationship to me was bull. It was only put in there to keep the couple apart so that it could be geared more towards kids. as for the future senshi being easily defeated, I don't think that's the case. If I recall correctly they were the ones that used their powers continuously to hold up the crystal palace's defensive shields all over. They had just used their powers to put their queen in a crystal coffin of sorts so she could heal herself while they maintained a constant hold to keep their line of defense up since their offense was currently incapacitated. That's pretty powerful to me to keep constantly feeding ones power into a grid to keep a forcefield up. I hadn't actually. This is technically my first one. maybe if I can get inspired from a particular part of the series I can make it happen with a story line in mind. Thank you though, I just pour my frustrations into the angst. Its sort of therapeutic.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: pretty much. I really couldn't have said it any better myself.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thanks.

**AimlesslyGera**: Tyler wasn't meant to be annoying, so this is actually a bit entertaining.

**Jovemako**: yeah he's releasing a lot of his anger and he's forgetting that he he's to release it in slower more controlled doses to not look like an ass. And yeah Tyler definitely egged him on. not initially but when he saw that he had Mamoru he took it for the win. And to be honest I have no real plans to introduce him to the senshi. She was happy cause it's the first time she's seen a macho display for her and over her. she doesn't want to like it but she can't help, but like it cause some women do enjoy seeing that type of possessive macho display. So its more of a psychological and biological thing rather than a 'legitimate like it cause it was the right thing' type of like it. hopefully that makes sense. Cause shoot the very seldom few times I've had a guy do something similar, which is NOT a lot, I had to admit it turned me on and made me feel safer even. Granted that was a LONG time ago but still, some women do like it. yeah Rei is finally getting it and Luna is working hard now to.

**karseneau1**: thanks, glad you enjoyed it.

**Oracle** **Sybil**: he will be working to get back towards her. things will be changing in those areas slowly. And yes Rei and Luna finally understand.

**No** **extra's**: pretty much. While she does have boundaries set up she likes to think of the good in people. So for Tyler, even though she knows he's interested in her, when she said 'just friends' and he accepted to her that means 'he's respecting my wishes and isn't thinking that he'll still flirt or anything else'. And I guess yeah that's how one can perceive mamoru and Tyler in this. Lol and yes Rei needed that but she also recognizes what she did was wrong and not something she should have done. Tyler himself is a decent guy you have a point and others will see that soon.

**Ch18**: Endymion and mamoru are one in the same to a degree, she wants the man that loves her and that's both, but she wants him to want to love her and be with her.

**Anonymous**: mamoru has made many mistakes yes, however in his slight defense here I believe he didn't allow himself to be brainwashed. He was severely weakened from an attack to save her who zoicite played dirty. I'm guessing a stab wound of that size is no joke, regained his memories of his former life then passed out from the pain and blood lose (who wouldn't). Woke up in that evil chamber where he was subject to who knows what kind of torture to give in and be evil and even when he was evil, he still found ways to help her out and blamed 'malachite involving innocents to do his dirty work for him as an excuse'. Sorry but if your evil you don't care who is involved to do the bidding, you just want to get the mission accomplished at all costs. Look at Beryl, every time a youma was destroyed it was on to the next one, same with her generals, she didn't care. Evil. Plus on some level he was there for usagi on several occasions thus proving his own need to protect her and love her. now on the whole metallia brainwashing thing, are you referring to the manga or SMC cause I think in the anime it was just Beryl who brainwashed him like three times cause Usagi kept healing him. yes he had metallia's energy in him but I didn't they all? the man kind of went through a rollercoaster of having his head turned into a boggle machine by evil so many times over in the span of technically a few months. Though not in his defense yes he messed up with the Saori thing and that will get touched up on again with Usagi. Just my thoughts is all.

**Serenity24Luna**: pretty much.

**Veraozao**: thank you. 😊

**InuKaglover4ev22**: yeah I bet. Oh yeah and it was well needed for the both of them. and yes for Luna and Usagi to get that hashed out is a long time coming but she needed to tell Luna for them both. She wanted to tell her for the longest time so now she finally has the chance to be like 'this happened to me and I need you to know and listen cause its not easy to get out'. I may have been off on my days there, my mistake. as for her mother doing that, to be honest when I was in my teens I was assumed to not have any plans and the plans for me to babysit were made for me. granted I didn't have any plans but still, parents do, do that when they want you to do something they want you to do. I'm in my mid thirties and my dad still does it to me. he only asks if I'm working on that day, otherwise he assumes I'm free to do whatever he wants. I love him to death but he's a pain sometimes. I just figured some parents are like that. and for Jeremy stating that they 'need' her to baby sit. Their still relatively new to town, and don't know a lot of people that are available for babysitting. Its really only two options and the first one was out. so he 'needed' someone he knew he could trust to a certain level. And while yes the assumption shouldn't be made, I've been there to only it was always assumed that the person to baby sit didn't have plans. Doesn't help when you never do so even though its 'rude' to assume it doesn't help much when you don't and have no real room to argue. Usagi is seeing the thing with Tyler which is why she noticing more things about him. he's a tiny bit cocky yes but he also knows the bits about Usagi's relationship with Mamoru and plans to be there as her friend that way in his minds eye IF/WHEN it goes south he can be the shoulder to cry on. while yes he's still flirting a bit, its not to the point where she's noticing it. at least not right now but soon she will. I'm not debating on their being a fight between Mamoru and Tyler. Like something close to Rei and Usagi but on a shorter scale. I want to make sure it fits if I can and further more doesn't take away from the growth of the relationships or the people within it. as for Usagi telling Tyler what was going on, she's always been an honest person. She wanted to give him the details that she could while still keeping the bigger parts out. especially since they have been talking near everyday and he's become a friend to her now. plus other than Umino and Motoki, one of which is more like a brother to her, she doesn't have a lot of male friends she can turn to, or rather people that are removed from her senshi world. If that makes sense. But you are right at the end of the day Usagi knows who her heart belongs to.

16 reviews, that's nice, glad everyone is enjoying this, there's going to be some more confrontations coming up soon but right now lets get to the next part, please read and review!

Breaking point ch.21

Usagi POV

It was hours till I got back home that evening. After that confrontation with Mamoru I felt conflicted in my heart. Tyler and I wound up once we got back sitting on the couch to watch a movie while his nephew slept soundly nearby. Turns out he didn't sleep so well without his parents nearby so to give him the feel that things were okay Tyler and I let him sleep in the play pen near us.

It also gave me a bit of a chance to think things over. While I knew I'd always love Mamoru to have him acting this way was nice but odd. I wasn't used to him actually making an effort like this. First with the flowers and candy that my father consistently looked at now, wondering what the hell had happened between us and hopefully NOT overthinking it, especially since there was nearly half a dozen bouquets through the house now.

The first floor looked like a small showroom of it, that made even Shingo look at me weirdly, though Chibi Usa looked at them with hope. I ignored her as much as possible, not wanting to get insulted even though the last time we spoke if you could call it that was really with her giving me a hug of all things. It was hard to be around her though. Sometimes she truly reminded me of her father…Mamoru.

She could be as stoic as him with her nose in the air attitude and put on the indifference of what I meant to her on in seconds flat. Truly a move her father perfected on me during our actual break up. ignoring that thought for now I reflected back to the ridiculous number of flowers that I knew Mamoru thought had done a nice job of trying to win me back into his favor. Every time I'd leave the house, I was essentially forced to see them.

It yes did remind me of him but not in the way that I knew he would have preferred. Seeing two of the bouquets by the door didn't make me eyes light up at the sight of them. it just reminded me of where we were in this limbo. The fact that we were here cause otherwise I knew there wouldn't be ANY roses in the living room. It had turned into more of a sad fact than a pleasant one to see them.

The worst, depending on how you look at it, was that I had one in my room because there was no more room left in the house. Mother used up all of the vases we had and don't get me wrong; roses were normally beautiful to look at but now all I could see what Mamoru's effort in them. It had me torn between remembering that I used to get those familiar vibes of 'so sweet' and then remembering everything he's done and not done.

Sometimes I would ignore them which sometimes prompted my father to look at me with 'what did he do to make you NOT want to see the flowers?' thankfully he didn't ask, but I had a feeling he would encourage mother to do so, so that I would hopefully tell her. I had yet to hear from her though. I had already eaten the chocolates, enjoying their sweetness, even if it now seemed bittersweet.

I even asked myself if accepting all of this told him that he was getting in good with me, because he wasn't. I came to realize that day that I was happy my parents got home when they did. It prevented me from having to make the decision to say no. No to the kiss that was too soon. No to him thinking that flowers and chocolates were a cure all and no to him thinking that this went anywhere beyond a first step.

And that first step was merely acknowledging that he fucked up badly and needed to make changes and fix it. I made dinner with mother that evening and while she didn't ask what was going on with the flower's I think she wanted me to come to her. I was too into my own head space to go to her though. So, as I sat and watched the movie with Tyler, I knew he liked me, but I definitely made sure to keep us at an appropriate distance. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea that we were more than friends and he respected it.

We even sat on the couch with space between us, even though his arm was on the back of it, almost as if an open invitation to cuddle up with him if I wanted. I smiled but didn't cuddle. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. He was respectful of my wishes and I appreciated that in him. He acted the perfect gentleman. Though we did chat about his perspective on relationships and where it came from.

He did feel that way but once he explained it to me more clearly, I could sort of see his perspective I just still didn't agree with it. "When I first started out in college, I ended up running into this group who believed in that perspective to the core of it all. I had never myself thought of it that way as it wasn't how I was raised but I was also raised to expect different opinions, different beliefs and respect them as such." It reminded me of how my parents raised myself and Shingo to be.

"This one couple in particular they had dated for over a year, then she met this guy towards the end, fell in love with him and married him. She's been happy ever since. They even have a child together." I was surprised by this notion. It still didn't make it right though. There had to be more to it than that, "What happened between her and the other guy to make her know that he wasn't the right one for her?" I asked.

"Not sure, I only heard about them before I conceded to the fact that different cultures have different belief's." which was a true statement to, "Yeah I understand that but…I do have to admit I don't agree with dating someone and then dating someone else and only saying your taken when its an engagement." I saw his face turn to me, "Its just for me, I'm a hopeless romantic. I know its cliched but its true." I admit to him.

"To me if you're in a relationship it means your committed to that person." I hoped he would get the meaning of what I was getting across here. "Which means you wouldn't be dating anyone else BUT that person." He concedes, "Yeah, even if you're in a relationship limbo of sorts. Your still technically together. which is also why Mamoru hit you that day. He still sees us as together and while were 'on a break' I can't help but know that's technically true." I admit as he nods, "I can accept that." he tells me.

"I guess since my first real relationship experience was learning about it in college, I didn't exactly have the best references for it." he laughed, "You had an experience yes but perhaps no not the best. Usually if you date more than one person at a time it results in heartbreak or someone gets hurt." I tell him then ask, "Did your parents never tell you or Jeremy about relationships growing up?" I asked.

He sighed, "No, our parents split when we were in grade school. They only talked when it was necessary between us and once Jeremy was in college they talked even less, then when I graduated high school, my parents gave me a graduation present of my tuition for two years and said 'this is for the next two years of schooling we promised, don't blow it', before they moved out from their respective homes to be where they wanted to be. To this day we see them only a few times a year at holidays and such."

I was shocked to say the least and I think he could tell to, "It's not that we don't love our parents we do It's just that they didn't agree with the career choice my brother made nor did either of them want to have to leave the states to visit us. Jeremy and I always wanted to live in Japan since we were teenagers so when he met his wife, she agreed to move out here to begin their life together." his story had a slightly positive ending to it.

"It was just pure luck that her family didn't mind her moving so far from home. She agreed to visit during the holidays, and we agreed to do the same with our folks. So, in the end it worked out for all of us." We knew a tad bit about Jeremy due to them being sweet people, but we had no idea how they truly had gotten to be here. We just thought it was a work transfer. Turns out there was more to the backstory than we really knew. Tyler and his family kept things tight to the belt, but I kind of understood why though.

"As for the situation this is in relation to, I guess I can see where your, coming from. I'd certainly be upset if the situation with him had been in reverse." When he looked at me, I knew he meant Mamoru. "It's why I didn't argue with him not apologizing to me in the park cause to be honest, neither would I." _he was agreeing with Mamoru…who would have thought_. "I do see where you're coming from though and it does make sense."

"I'm sorry if my perspective before caused disruption it was just all I knew. I definitely have a new one to look at." I smiled, "I'm glad. Thank you for listening to me." he smiled, "Of course." He nodded. I was happy with that as we watched a movie till Jeremy and his wife came home, glad that I was available to baby sit again since their other sitter was at a family event for the evening. I needed to talk to Tyler in person anyway's so it worked out.

I left out shortly afterwards giving Tyler a quick hug as I left out. He didn't try to kiss me as promised and even maintained a short hug span to be respectful of our just being friends. So, when I got home myself, I got a chance to reflect on Mamoru's actions now. I was stunned by his outward displays of emotion as of late. He wasn't normally like this_…or maybe he is normally like this and he hides it away._

That thought from my princess side made me question_…if that's the case why?_ So, she answered_…perhaps he's afraid of losing it or loosing you…you'd have to ask him._ Which she was right. I would have to ask him all of this. I was torn between smiling at them for him FINALLY showcasing that he has emotions, and towards me in a somewhat positive notion that he loves me and wants to be with me.

Yet also fuming at him for acting like an ass and THINKING that THAT was not only a good idea, from the first action, but thinking that it was acceptable for that situation when had he just tried to talk about it and asked nicely to speak about it would have left with him instead of tending to Tyler's near broken nose. Had Tyler been an ass that forced a kiss on me and was treating me disrespectfully, I would have slapped him myself BEFORE Mamoru even had the chance to hit him.

I did it with Diamond when he tried to force a kiss on me. shot I even evaded Ail's kiss towards me a few times cause of the creep factor he presented. Tyler had neither, nor presented himself with either. We had a genuine good time and yeah…but Mamoru's actions were that of deeply rooted anger and jealousy that he NEVER displayed before. Hell, it made me think of what would have happened had he kissed Saori at the party instead.

Granted I didn't kiss Tyler, but I let him kiss me. Mamoru even confided recently that the kiss between he and Saori should never have even come to pass, that it shouldn't have been a thought on her mind but because of HIS own actions and lack thereof she got the impression that he wasn't interested in me, and wasn't in a true relationship in me. Its why I wanted to talk with him that evening after the kiss…well one of the reasons why.

I think I had been so conflicted over things because Mamoru was always the one constant in my life and by that, I mean that he was the first and ONLY boyfriend in BOTH lives I have ever had and that presented a lot of things to think about. He was also the one person that I felt, in both lives, that would NEVER EVER hurt me on purpose. And yes, I was reflecting back on those times to but I did know him in both, or at least I thought I did.

I had to remember that were NOT the same people from back then, just in the same bodies with the same memories and now the memories of whole new lives. It didn't take away my love for him, but it did make me a different person than before. I wasn't going to bow down and let him walk all over me like a doormat or give that impression. I could even feel the agreement from my inner princess on that one.

However, I also wasn't going to dismiss our past simple because this was a new life and that was just the past. The past isn't just the past, it's part of who we are and it's up to us on how we shape it into our future. We can use it to help us become better people or we can let it define us in a negative manner. We had the new life to live out our lives as we sought fit to and fight enemies that came in to try to hurt the people on earth.

We had our new lives to be who we wanted to be and be who we wanted to be with. Yes, the past life was the past life, but it still played a part in our lives today. It just didn't dictate what we did or who we were with. It just happened that we found each other and fell back in love with each other as we had back then. I didn't love him just because of our past, I love him because I fell in love with him in this time to. Before I found out who he was as tuxedo mask. Before I found out he was the prince.

So yeah, he was a constant from just before this all happened to now, and he was the only guy I had ever had sexual feelings for. The only guy that made my heartbeat faster, other than that short-lived temporary crush on Motoki. However, it didn't mean that I would let that love rule me if he couldn't treat with respect and appreciation the way I always did with him. You can love someone but not like their actions or treatment of yourself or others.

It wouldn't mean that I'd go back to him if nothing changes or if things changed temporarily and went back to as they had been. Far from it. If he couldn't make the changes as I had made, or if things slowly went back to the way they were before after I went back, it would definitely be over for us. It would be a hard road to follow afterwards but it was better than being stuck in a dead end relationship when the guy that you did love, claimed to love you but didn't act the part of a loving boyfriend/future husband.

It was why I initiated the break to begin with, to also give us both clarity over what we wanted in the future. Not what we saw but what we wanted together. That's when I started to think about the parts that I had already forgiven from him over the years. I forgave him for when he was turned evil by Beryl and attacked me several times, most notably in that bitch's throne room when he wrapped electrical thorns around my body.

I honestly felt like I was looking into the eyes of someone soulless that day. Yet I knew he was still in there. The proof had been there on many occasions before while he was evil. Those occasions told me enough that Mamoru was still in there and still loved me greatly, enough especially, to somehow convince the evil side of himself to protect me on a few occasions and aid me in his own way to save innocents. Even when he was evil, I still loved him more than anything ever.

And even though he never forgave himself for his time of being evil I had. I even forgave the 'breaking up with me to protect me thing' even though I didn't even come close to agreeing with his decision on it. Plus, I felt it was one of the dumbest things he ever did. The different options he could have taken. The help he could have gained just by asking the right people. However, I did acknowledge that he did it cause in his own dumbass way he thought he was doing what was right, to protect me.

However, not only did he acknowledged his fault in it but regretted doing it. He regretted losing that time with me. The time we could have used to be closer and to become stronger together, not just as a couple but as a soul. To join together on a deeper level. One that could have reinforced our bond greater than it had been even in our past lives. This however was different. Not even in our past lives had he made such a mistake.

I buried it too often as I WANTED us to work out. I loved Mamoru that damned much that I was willing to over-look it, I just couldn't overlook the treatment and the response he had to things that had been done. Like it had been worth jeopardizing our relationship and he hadn't even seen it coming because he thought it was acceptable…till I pointed it out. Sometimes now I even question if he's still the same person that I met in this lifetime. Were both different from the last one that's for sure.

I sighed again. I felt the need to go to Mamoru, to talk with him in depth. The feelings he stirred deep inside hadn't been stirred in too long and it felt nice. So here I lay in bed, trying to figure this out while responding back to a text from the class act man himself. His last text was wanting to talk so I responded asking…_Saturday as we re-scheduled from last time?_ and making sure that we would be alone for this.

I looked at my door in the direction of Chibi Usa's room and knew I had to make things clear. I texted to him_…Chibi Usa can't be physically there, we need to be alone with this…_Sometimes as smart as he was, he was so ridiculously clueless in others. He texted back_…yes absolutely what time can you come over…?_ I rolled my eyes, if only he responded somewhat like this month's ago, we wouldn't be here.

"Let's hope he keeps the date and time that I give him." I muttered as Luna jumped in through the window. Noticing that I'm on my phone she asks, "Tyler?" though she was hesitant. I answered, "No, Mamoru." I told her. Her eyes light up, yet she forced her tiny cat frame to remain calm. "Why?" I asked her, suspicious of her response. "No reason just glad you two are talking." But her avoidance of meeting my eyes was a tell-tale.

"Spill." I ordered gently yet still with enough force to get her to do it. "Don't be upset with me but I'm just trying to see if the possible next future royal in line will be of royal caliber or not." I swore my eyes bugged out from her words as she gulped, "It doesn't hurt to ask." She tried. I was astonished and to out of words for a split second to say anything back so I swatter at her feline butt as she just barely dodged the hit.

"Seriously LUNA!" I barked at her as she landed finally on my desk before jumping back on the bed, "It was just a question." She defended, "Tyler and I have hung out only twice, that was it." I snapped back. Seriously to ask THAT?! "But you kissed did you not." She defended her own argument. I grumbled, "How did you come across that bit of information?" I heard her intake of breath, "You think I don't watch over you? You're my charge of course I care enough to make sure you're okay." It was as sweet as it was a privacy violation.

"Point is I saw it and I was just asking a question." She said, "Well it's not what you think. Yes, we kissed but no were NOT dating. Mamoru and I are…in a complicated limbo of being on a 'break' and that won't end till he either works and proves to me that things have changed or…" I didn't even want to think about or. "Or?" Luna pressed, "Let's just hope that there is no or." I tried, "But you have to." She continued to press.

"Usagi while I may be over-stepping my bounds here, I will say this. IF the Tyler becomes someone to have within the future royal line it will be lesser in power versus someone of Mamoru's royal power caliber. Tyler is not tied to a planetary power. He's purely human, any children had with him - " this time I swatted at her fast enough to catch her off guard and send her off the bed.

I heard her screeching howl as she fell to the floor. She popped her head back up and ducked as I swatted at her again then reappeared closer to my desk. She wasn't hiding in fear though. I had seen her in fear, and this wasn't it. Especially when she climbed out and stayed out of hitting range. "Whatever your thinking of saying Luna re-think it." I warned. She huffed, "It's not like it's not the truth." She tried.

"Luna, Tyler and I have hung out TWICE, is that REALLY all the time you think it needs to lecture me on FUTURE KIDS?" I demanded of her. Her mouth snapped shut, "Perhaps I might have gotten ahead of myself…for the time being." I rolled my eyes at her. I couldn't believe her audacity sometimes. And while she had a POINT now was NOT the time to be talking about it…not even close.

Even though I could have a 'royal line' with anyone as I was royal, with Mamoru the line was more powerful that with someone who wasn't of royal 'caliber'. So, I got her point but she was jumping the gun before the bullets had chance to be made or before the barrel had even been formed or something along those lines. So, her timing was WAY OFF. Seriously, sometimes she over thought things and didn't realize how she came off.

"Are you two talking? You and Mamoru?" she asked, trying not to sound like she was prying information from me now, "Trying to set up and time to talk in person. I don't want to do this over the phone. Its highly impersonal given the nature of what we need to discuss. Plus, I don't want to talk to him through a phone when I want to see his reactions to what I'm telling him and to his own responses." She nodded her head as she thought about it.

"That's good thinking." She responded, "Plus I really don't want to try to talk to him with a phone glued to my head all night long. This is too important for that." She nodded, "Again, I couldn't agree more." It had been a long time since I'd heard her agree like that to something I said, and it was nice to hear. It felt uplifting to have the encouragement from someone I did at one point look to for comfort and guidance. So far, she was doing the right thing when it came to being there for me as I had been with making sure my grades were up.

I decided to put her through a test, "How long have you been watching me?" I asked, "Only the last week or so why?" she answered, so I told her, "Mamoru punched out Tyler when they first met." I had never laughed at seeing her eyes bug out before, nor her jaw drop as she started to lose balance at the shock, but I did now. I couldn't help it as she regained her footing. "Are you joking?" she asked.

"Not even close it was just your reaction." I admitted. She seemed to sweat drop before saying, "Was Tyler okay?" I nodded, "Yeah, he was a good sport about it. Then we ran into him today to." I told her about the events from earlier that day. The sun had settled, and the moon was out, I was just enjoying the glow from it on the inside of my room when she came in. "And?" she asked, I looked to her and admitted how I felt.

"I feel torn, conflicted. Which is why I need to talk to Mamoru and soon. I've never seen him react that way before. Never." I admitted. Not even in our past lives had I seen that type of dominating and possessive display. "You want to know if it was out of love or ego?" Luna asked. I turned to her, pretty insightful on that one, "I want to make sure he's genuine about making things right. I do still love him…" I begin.

"But I need to know that he does feel the same way AND that he's willing to be a part of the future that we both want. The one that has a loving wife, husband, good jobs, kids…and not bratty ones either." I mulled. "Sounds reasonable." She agreed. The support I felt really did the job in helping me sleep that night. Especially when I realized that Mamoru had now one two separate occasions made public displays of declaring our relationship and his love for me in his own way.

I went to sleep that night with many things on my mind. When I woke up the following morning, I saw that I had two text. One was from Mamoru an hour after I fell asleep. It read_…Can I see you for both days this weekend_? I wasn't sure whether to be excited or frown. It was sweet that he wanted to see me for both days, but I just KNEW that this was NOT the time for us to have two full days together to talk. Not to mention it wasn't going to take days for us to talk. At least it shouldn't. I wanted to talk and see him, but this is too much right now.

We needed to make this work but at a pace that worked for the situation and things weren't going to be getting back together that easily. Yes, I wanted to be back together but the point of fighting for someone is it didn't happen overnight. It took time and patience, to show the person you're fighting for that you mean it and that the issues that happened DON'T repeat themselves. So no a weekend wasn't going to happen.

I texted him back_…I can do on a Saturday like we originally planned, this coming Saturday, then we'll see how things go_. I then saw the other text. It was enough to shock me. "Rei…" I muttered as I read_…we need to talk. Can you come by the temple after school today?_ I sighed_…sure_. Be there after school. I hoped this would put an end to the tension between us and let us have a normal healthy friendship. Getting ready I went to school and hung out with Makoto, Ami and Naru while Umino was in another class himself. It was nice.

We even answered questions in the next class by Haruna which she was happy as she went on teaching her class. I was quite active, something even the other students noticed as I answered a questions but also volunteered to put one of the answers on the board and did so successfully. I think I changed the perceptions of a lot of students minds that day as I happily walked back. I knew that this is what it felt like to succeed in something.

I recalled sitting in my seat afterwards and getting a text from Tyler saying_…hope your day at school is going by well._ I happily responded_…oh its going very well, I even did a mathematical equation successfully on the board!_ He was happy for me and supportive. Before I could wish that Mamoru was a little bit more supportive of me academically, he texted me to shocking me as I hadn't been expecting Mamoru to actually confirm the time he wanted me over there by so we could talk.

_Now let's just see if he kept it this time._ I told myself…not allowing myself to become too hopeful in the event that something came up and he had to cancel. Which usually happened but I would give him this chance to prove that the past wouldn't repeat. Not for this. Making sure I had Mamoru's conversation up I read…_Okay Saturday at 1pm it is then. I really do miss seeing you…seeing your smile…your bright blue eyes…smelling your sweet scent…_ His words put a small smile on my face.

I didn't know how to respond at first. Mamoru rarely talked to me like this even when we were dating. He seemed to really be putting in honest effort into this. It made me happy even though my heart was still hesitant to trust it. I responded by saying_…good…it will be good to see you to, we do have a lot to discuss_. I bite my lip hoping that wasn't too much to send, I didn't want to seem that easily swayed or charmed by him.

Though I had to admit he was actually being really charming. I also had to admit that both of them made me smile. Several long hours later, once classes were done and once, we were out, I told the girls where I'd be going to. They sighed and remarked in their own ways to 'be careful' and 'call if you need anything'. I hadn't told them about Rei and mines fight from last time. If things didn't go well today, I'll tell them so they knew but if they do go well then it can stay between us.

Besides, I don't think this 'goddess of war' wants it known that the 'moon goddess' herself handed her, her own ass, in her own temple no less. Even if I was STRONGLY tempted to brag about it a bit. Give her a taste of her own medicine. When the time was right, IF things started to revert back, I'll make damned sure it was known why I was the leader and not her. I didn't want to have to do it but if pushed I would.

I walked to the temple with more confidence than last time as I met with Rei at the front steps, "Come in?" she suggested as I saw the bandage on her nose. Red as it was now from the hit's she took from me last time. I accepted and walked in, feeling this time like I would be staying a bit I took off my shoes as she started to talk, "About last time…" I could tell she wasn't used to having to admit to defeat, so this was probably hard for her, however that was also her problem at the moment.

"Yes?" I asked, "To start with, I guess I felt that I faced my problems in life and believed you to hide behind crocodile tears. Like you used to when we first met." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I will admit I had crocodile tear moments before so there was SOME validity to that. I will also say that I wasn't THAT bad. "I wasn't always like that." I defended. I could tell she was going to say something but stopped short.

"True, but those memories stuck to me pretty easily compared to the others." _Of course._ I thought to myself. Negative things stick out more sometimes compared to the positive ones, it sucked but it was true. I was about to say something akin to that to her when her next words shook me to my core, "Like with that Diamond situation." I stopped short and asked her, "What are you talking about?" it seemed like a near out of the blue reference that didn't make much sense to me.

It was then that Rei's attitude, one that I knew she couldn't help at the moment came out as she said, "I know how you really felt about that no need to hide behind pretenses." I literally felt attacked right now by her. Her words making it sound like I asked for what happened to me to happen. Yet that didn't make sense because she didn't know everything, only Minako and Luna now knew everything.

Before I could get to upset and respond negatively to this, I needed more information on what she THOUGHT had happened, "What exactly do you think happened while I was trapped with Diamond?" I could tell she was trying to figure me out as she said, "Diamond told you he wanted you, tried to kiss you, and Mamoru saved you end of story." I couldn't believe it, that's what she thought happened? I tensed a bit and wanted to leave. Yet I knew I couldn't as it seemed she had incomplete information on me.

"You have no idea what happened to me do you?" I asked her, my voice cracking slightly as I saw the defense that Rei held fall a bit herself. However, she still managed to get out, "I over-heard you tell Minako and I quote 'Diamond's not that bad of a guy'." Like she was trying to win a fight and this time it was emotional and mental versus physical. The problem was she really had no full-on clue and was taking my words out of context.

I sighed, "So you didn't hear what I said beforehand." This causes Rei to appear as if she is doubting herself on what she thinks. Good. She needs to see how wrong she is on things. "I don't see how that matters." She tried, I should have walked out, should have said 'screw you', but I had a feeling that this needed to be said between us. All of this was needed between us, the fight earlier and now this.

So, I stayed and told her, "When diamond took me I passed out from the excessive amount of negative energy around me. When I woke up, I was re-dressed in a white and gold embroidered dress. How I was re-dressed only Diamond knows. I was still unconscious." I could see the clearly shocked look on Rei's face as her defensive stance, the one meant to guard her own emotions lowered that much more. I could sense her own need to know more, like her own fire senshi was reaching out to the moon princess to comfort and support.

Therefore, it pressed her to see past whatever was holding her as Rei back so she could understand and let us reach a communicable impasse of sorts. At least that's how it felt. I felt the tears begin to well up within my eyes, "I couldn't focus at first and when I went to use the crystal since he left it right there next to me, it was like a regular stone. No activity. No power. I was literally ALONE with a very powerful ENEMY with no POWERS to aid me in my fight." I saw how Rei stood now.

The defense she once held as she had her arms folded across her now seemed to drop a lot more, almost releasing them as she listened to me, "Diamond used that third eye to control my body, much like he did when he took me from you guys." Rei merely nodded her head; I wasn't sure if she was horrified at what was coming or hopeful that it wasn't too bad. "He lifted my body toward his at his will. I literally felt unable to move my body under my own command." I saw her eyes begin to water now.

Like she was finally conceiving how bad that experience for me was, "It took all of my will power just to slap his hand away from me, then that eye came out double time. Whatever control I had gained in those moments over my own form vanished to nothing but dust. It was his at that moment. Had it NOT been for Mamoru…" it was then that I saw Rei's form drop completely, her defensive nature was gone as tears sprung to life in her eyes. Angry and confused she asked, "Then why did you say he wasn't – " but I cut her off.

I didn't need her to go on a tangent. I needed her to listen, "Cause after Mamoru got me out, I had a chance to think properly and digest what had just happened before he got there." Rei's still didn't talk. "I realized he was being manipulated himself. That there was a chance to save him." Rei looked at me in shock. Though in shock that I would feel that way AFTER everything that happened or in shock that I figured it out I wasn't sure yet.

"In those moments though BEFORE Mamoru got there, it was terrifying. Not just because I was without my powers but mostly because I had just experienced in a sense what it would be like to be drugged and nearly raped by someone who was obsessed with me." I then saw Rei back up just the slightest bit. Like hearing it said like THAT made the experience that much more real, like something that we didn't regularly related to being a senshi since we had yet to ever run into an enemy that wanted that.

So, to hear that it could still happen to one of us even as powerful as we were was terrifying to say the least. Granted Diamond been incredibly strong as he was an enemy from the future who had had his powers for who knew how long before us and therefore knew how to utilize it that much more easily but it showed us that we had to be on our game. That we had to be vigilant in training not just our powers but with our minds and bodies as well.

Something we had been lacking in doing. "The maniacal deranged look in his eyes was terrifying. He was going to take what he wanted, regardless if I complied or not. I saw it in there and THAT is what terrified me." Rei I could tell wanted to look away from me, to NOT see the emotions of what happened in my eyes, yet like a train wreck she couldn't look away from me, she could only watch as I told her what happened.

"His control over me made me powerless. I was essentially drugged with dark magic, I was woozy, I had a screaming headache, worse than any period had ever given me and that's saying something, and his mind tricks in my head only magnified the pain. Like he was using the mental pain to bend me to his will. Yet I knew if I gave in, if I let him stop the pain, I'd lose myself." I saw how she looked.

How Rei took in that pain herself. She leaned against the nearest wall and blinked the tears down. They fell in down her cheeks as she looked at me. Our eyes were both becoming red with the pain. Mine from rehashing it, a second time over, and her hers from a mix of feeling whatever powers were sensing now that things weren't as blocked as before, and from probably remembering how she treated me afterwards to.

"So, when I got back to you guys and I was crying, it was because I finally got back to those I felt I could trust and be safe with. I was safe with Mamoru yes, but I needed the comfort of my friends, my sisters in arms and all I got from you was more harping to stop crying." Now Rei looked like she'd been punched in the gut. By herself. I saw how defeated she looked but more importantly how regretful she appeared.

"All I needed at that time was to talk and have my friends! Minako was one of the few who actually took the time to listen to me. You caught the tail end of a conversation and made a bad, incorrect assumption." It was then that she turned and lowered her head. I could sense however that she was genuinely feeling remorse for her actions. Her words. At least on that. She sniffled and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her miko robes.

"I didn't know." Her tone was low, and if there was any defense in it, it was only in her words as the tone held nothing but sorrow and sadness in it. "You never tried to even listen so how could you have?" she looked to me, her eyes wanting to glare but it was short lived as she knew it to be the truth and accepted it as such. "Your right, I didn't want to listen." She admits as she wipes the tears from her own eyes.

"I didn't want to hear it because we had so much to do and I honestly at that point didn't think Diamond had truly been able to do anything to you. I mean you came back in your uniform and you didn't look hurt." She said, not as a way of excusing it but as a way of explaining her thoughts at the time. "I transformed once we were far enough away so that the crystal would work." Understanding rested through her now.

It also settled into and made her see how wrong she'd been about other things to, "I didn't want to be in that dress anymore. I felt, I felt like a trophy in a museum. His private museum that I was trapped in forever. He even said that the palace would be my resting place." I still remember him saying those words to me to this day. I had felt uncomfortable, stomach was in knots, terrified and I had actually begun to doubt Mamoru being able to find me since not even my crystal would work to protect me.

I guess that was one of the few times he proved his love to me. He used the link to find me even in the future. Otherwise without that link…I didn't want to think about that though. It created new knots in my stomach that I didn't want to examine. "I guess I don't have as much right if at all to be as upset with you as I have been." She admits to me, pulling me from the torturous thoughts I had begun to have.

It also makes me curious about what she meant by that because it did seem like she was always pissy with me about something but avidly avoided talking to me about it and instead became really good at deflecting. Would she deflect me now though? "Why were you angry with me?" I asked her bluntly. "I think right now I need to be the one to listen to you for a change." The words were filled with a defeat that said, 'I've misjudged a lot and need you to set me straight on all of it, please tell me what I've messed up on'.

I think she notices my shock to hear that as she goes to take a seat on the mats by the now fixed coffee table and offers, "Tea?" I nod, "That would be nice." I accept as she prepares it. Five minutes later she comes in with two hot cups with two tea bags and hands me one, "Still hot careful." She advises ad I nod and blow on the steam coming from the cup, "Please tell me I'm ready to listen." She says.

So, I told her everything and she listened. From my issues with her and the girls, to Chibi Usa to Mamoru…all of it. Everything that I had hashed out with everyone, save for Mamoru and Chibi Usa, she now knew. I wasn't even sure how I'd have a conversation with Chibi Usa, but I did know that I couldn't do it till AFTER we bound her powers. I knew I'd be there for a while and was glad I had removed my shoes as we sat there. The tea eventually got drunk up by us both in slow sips, if anything it grew cold before we drank the last sip.

It felt like a release of pressure had been removed off of me. The second to last part but the last full part for my sisters and friends. It felt like that circle had now been completed. Now were she and I going to be good after this, no. I knew it wouldn't be. We had become much more strained than the other girls and I had gotten. I had them back in little by little. Rei would be different since we had so much going on still.

It was after a small pregnant pause of silence, one that enveloped the room after I talked for what felt like an hour, that she said, "I'm sorry…" she breathed in, a tear falling once more. "I'm sorry that I didn't take your words beforehand into consideration." I felt the depth of her feelings as she went on, "I guess when we saw in the future that you were the only one with a family, one that you created, not just gained by friendship…all I could think about for a moment was how does it work out for her but not for me."

I looked at her as she looked over at me, her eyes filled with angry and jealous tears but mostly sad ones. "How does it always seem to work out for you?" I could hear it in her voice, the want to have that herself, "How can I not have that family that deep down I've always wanted." She looked away, angry with herself or with me I wasn't sure, but I think it was anger at herself. "I wanted to be the bride, the wife. To have a happy life."

I think deep down it was a dream of hers to have that, "I didn't have that growing up and I thought once we became senshi, that in the future that I could get that." Now I saw where this was going. I sighed as she continued to talk, "I thought 'here we are about to see our future's to and when all we saw was your future…part of me began to resent you for it." I knew that was coming, all anyone saw was related to me in a sense.

They didn't get to see anything that related to them other than being senshi and my guardians still, "Here it was I thought that finally I could get my happy ending and seeing that I was still alone as YOUR senshi, made me feel like I gave up my chances at happiness for you. That we all did, for **you**." No wonder she resented me. The LAST thing I'd ever want was for those I loved to give up on what they wanted to.

I wanted the girls to live a happy, normal life. It was what I wished upon the crystal after Beryl's defeat. If Ann and Ail hadn't shown up who knew what would happen. "I was jealous and I hated myself for it cause I told myself I was better than that and yet I wasn't." her pain was born of what she saw others having and truly believing that she gave it up for someone else and couldn't stop the human nature to feel jealous and angry over it.

"It's why I encouraged Chibi Usa, it was like I had this mini conduit to see you act out and give me a reason to yell at you to. It was childish I know but I just hated that I was without a family of my own." I took her hand in my own on the table and told her, "Just because we didn't see that you or the girls didn't have one doesn't mean they or you don't have a family of your own." Her tears seemed to stop up a little bit at my words.

"I mean for all we knew all of everyone's husbands and kids were under the same spell as everyone else in Crystal Tokyo." She seemed to take that in as she looked to me. "Rei think about it. When we went into the future the king was beside himself with emotion. His wife was in a crystal coffin of sorts, he couldn't even touch her for some sort of comfort that she was still breathing there." Rei nodded.

It was as if things were coming together in her head now, "His only daughter he had to send to the past to protect her cause even he himself was injured and couldn't fight in the physical form anymore. Not to mention whatever anger towards himself that he had since it was his planet from start to finish that was attacked and overcome by enemies yet again." That's when Rei saw what I meant with everything.

"Earth has ALWAYS been Mamoru's planet to protect. We started to protect it in THIS life now cause it's our planet now to, but in the past one you girls were trained to protect your home planets and my mother's moon kingdom." It was as if realization was dawning on her as to why more information hadn't been given to her. Given to them by the king. Though he also had other good reasons like NOT wanting to change the past any more than he already had with what information he was forced to give so we could fight the enemy.

"For him his planet fell in TWO separate lifetimes and in BOTH of them, his family fell victim to the enemy. First his parents and his kingdom which is why my mother was letting him on the moon, so that he could fight on our side when his kingdom was over run. I think the LAST thing he was thinking about was saying 'and by the way, you guys have your own families here but they're under protective spell so you can't see them'. Besides we had a few more pressing things going on." Rei for the first time not only understood but chuckled a bit to.

"Wow…how did I NOT see or get that before?" I went to go open my mouth when she held up her hands, "No I get it why, it was rhetorical. I blinded myself from the answers because of my own anger and issues. It wasn't your fault at all. My fault was in allowing myself to become blinded by my emotionally issues." I wished I could have helped her sooner. I wish I could have given her some type of solace about the future and that it wasn't about just me. That I wanted more for us.

"You know after we defeated Beryl and you guys vanished in those final moments, all I wanted, all I wished for was for all of us to have normal lives. Especially after everything we'd just got done doing and sacrificing." I told her. She looked to me, "That's why we didn't remember?" she asked stunned, "Yeah. It wasn't just because the power blasted us out of there and wiped out our memories. We were all dead." At least it felt that way.

My energy was gone, and I felt like when I passed out once I made that wish that I was dead. I felt nothing but happiness that we had saved the world. That our loved ones were safe. I also felt and wished on the crystal to grant me one request, to give everyone a second chance. I had no idea that it did so till Luna gave me my memories back and got to remember what wish I had made seconds before the energy was gone.

"I had no idea. I think we just assumed that the crystal brought us back for any future enemies." Rei said, "No I don't think it could do that. We'd have to check in with Luna on it but yeah, those were my last wishes and thoughts." I told her. it was then that she gave me a shocking surprise and hugged me. I took it as 'wow I can't believe your hugging me' type of thing but was glad, nonetheless.

"Seriously…thank you for all of it. For being there for me, for being a friend, even when I didn't deserve you and for being my sister even when I really didn't deserve you." Her tears were now hopeful ones but with sadness in them to. I had a feeling on why though. She wasn't sure if we were friends or sisters now but hoped that we were still. I wanted to be but much like the rest of the girls it would take time and for her and I, it would take the longest.

" You know… sometimes I do a fire reading to try and see my own future, but it never lets me view it. Like something is blocking it." I nodded as I told her, "Do you think maybe it's because your vision was clouded before with the resentment and jealousy?" Rei looked at me in shock, "That's very much possible. If it's to clouded with negative forces it'll definitely imped the results." She looked at me with new hope now.

"Could we…?" she asks, "Yeah." I agree, as I figure we can also use this as a test to make sure that when Chibi Usa is here we can do the binding on her without any complications. We went at the fire reading for ten minutes. It was at the end of the ten minutes that we saw a blonde-haired man, his face wasn't to discernable but the two young happy looking boys who looked very similar to her were definitely a sight to red puffy eyes.

That's when we both heard a voice sounding off in the fire. "This will be a possible outcome ONLY if you work forward with everyone towards it and allow loved ones into your heart." The voice sounded suspiciously like her, yet I know for a fact that I didn't see her lips move or hear HER utter a word. "Was that your future self-talking?" I asked her, "I think so…" she let go of the fire reading as she turned around and said, "Thank you."

Her words I could tell her honest and genuine. Much like the rest of this conversation I knew that I was dealing with the real Rei. Not the one who pushed me away, not the one who antagonized me, not the one who distanced herself because she was afraid but the real Rei that I knew I could have a friendship with. One that I could work on that with. Much like with Mamoru this wouldn't be easy BUT this was something I could work with and as long as she was willing to work with me on it.


	22. the binding & Chibi Usa spills

**SerenityxEndymion**: Luna's words were based on her overthinking things which is why Usagi responded as she did. Telling Usagi to think about the royal line when it was just that a kiss, nothing else was to much. If Usagi had truly been dating him for a while and been absolutely done with Mamoru then I could see it but not at this time. The way the girls are viewing it is basically telling her to be friends but to still see how Mamoru is with things cause they just want to be supportive of her. her neighbors don't know what is really going on cause Tyler isn't saying much other than their friends. Yes he wants more but he's not pushing for more. Usagi's reasoning for punching Tyler out of ego is more of a curious theory that she hopes isn't true. She wants his reasoning to be for her but isn't used to his flattery in any form so she doesn't know quite how to handle it. which is also a reason why she's going back and forth cause she's not used to him fighting for her, therefore the way he's doing it is stunning her. and yeah Rei with a bandage on her nose was funny to write to. lol and Rei did take usagi's words into serious consideration. And why her reasoning to encouraging the brat to act out is yes stupid, but for her it was a childish reason that gave her the slightest bit of a smile to see it. as for the future stuff, Rei made an assumption but yet again it was incorrect. I could see if that would work. And yes the blonde haired man is one in the same. Wink! Lol as for usagi finding out about the brat's problem, I haven't written that part out yet but I do have to do it just right.

**Rjzero00**: absolutely, luna's concern would be worthwhile to note IF Usagi and her were at that point but their not even close. Luna's reasoning comes down simply to being slightly still stuck in the old ways of thinking. She feels it is somewhat her business since Usagi is the last heir to the royal moon line and things are up in the air to her eyes right now. Luna is in a sense taking it upon herself to try to ensure the strongest for the line to handle the silver crystal even though its not her responsibility nor necessary. At this point she's just trying to tread carefully to avoid pissing Usagi off again and wind up back in the same position. As for power being all that matters to her, no not really, its more like her being worried that anyone born as just human with NO power royal bloodline couldn't handle the power of the crystal. I imagine its something along those lines along with her past way of thinking. And I had to laugh at the brainwashed gigolo. Lol I'll have to re-read some of that, I didn't remember that the golden crystal needed Usagi's help to unlock it. I thought it was already his and he just had to re-connect with it. as for Rei yes when it can come down to it she thought the worse because of what she saw but thankfully finally was able to see past her own thoughts on it. she got lost in her own negativity and let it affect her friendship with Usagi. And your right the outers weren't mentioned at that point, however I do believe the outers when they did appear they stated that they weren't allowed to leave the outer planets unless there was a great enough threat that required their assistance. Which is why they didn't appear till the death busters came in and since pluto is a part of the outer senshi as well as the keeper of time I think she saw the different scenario's that could be played out and knew that the past and future coming together could take out Wiseman and Nemesis. The Queen and her guard would have done so had Chibi Usa NOT have taken the crystal at the exact moment they were attacked. Cause if I recall correctly the outers stayed still and watched as Beryl's army defeated the moon kingdom, not helping in that battle either. My theory is pluto received her orders from chronos, her father, to NOT interfere or send word to help cause there was another option Queen Serenity used at the time which was when she sent everyone to the future. It stopped the war in mere minutes but took her life. So in the 30 century future the outer senshi I believe never received word of what had happened cause of the option to bring Usagi and the other from the past that Pluto chose to avoid involving them just yet. That's my theory anyways.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thanks.

**Princesakarlita411**: oh yeah definitely.

**Oracle** **Sybil**: yes that first part is very true, it would hold no relevance, but she wouldn't have matured as she did while being a senshi either. And while agree about the past life thing in this they are trying to gain back what was stolen from them in the past life by making it work or trying to in this one. Beryl in their past life 'stole it' in a sense when she became infatuated with Endymion and the power being with him held. Then Metallia got in her head and magnified that ten-fold. On the jerk with Mamoru part, that depends on which version, anime, yes, but only up till a certain point. She did start to crush on him even in the anime she just didn't know what her feelings were. Like when she 'spied on rei and mamoru's one date for her protection' I believe it was really cause she had been crushing on him to but didn't know how to identify her own feelings since as far as she was concerned he didn't like her, which he did which was why he 'dated' Rei to begin with, so she didn't want to admit it even to herself. Hence the constant use of jerk regarding him and he 'odango' regarding her. the had pet names for each other even if in the beginning they weren't intended for that. in the manga they were friends I believe and in the anime they were friends that turned into romantic interests towards each other before they discovered their secret identities. Now, I do agree that the past shouldn't affect the current future, in this case there are only certain variables that are but only in the case of wanting to get what was stolen from them in the past, not to re-live every moment or to be like 'I liked him then let us have this now' more like 'I like him now, I found out we both loved each other then so let us have our moment finally' type of thing. As for the mamoru sweet scent thing, that is taken directly from the manga and SMC, where he has her pink bunny handkerchief and holds it close to his face to smell her scent on it. she does something similar with his pocket-watch that he gives to her in a way. She holds it close to her form and face as a keepsake in the manga. So I didn't find that creepy at all. I found it sweet that they were in a way bonding in the same way without even knowing it. to me its sort of like when your in a relationship you sleep in your boyfriends t shirt because his scent is still on it and you want to smell that subtle scent before going to sleep especially if he's not there. He was trying to be romantic with her about missing her scent. And yes for all that she's done she deserves better than what she was previously given. As for if their past selves never got involved they wouldn't be together, I don't believe that. in my theory the past selves just gave another way for them to be together. I think they always would have gotten together eventually. It was just a matter of time before the magnetism got to them both. Just my opinion though. Whew sorry for the long message back. lol

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: exactly which is why their going to be working at it.

**kera69love**: Rei or Usagi?

**mtillm21**: that was more or less to give another for instance. She's giving a slight comparison but not really if that makes sense. She was trying to state that there were some common grounds and similarities but that was about it. they were still totally different situations and totally different reasons for what happened in both. She was just making mental notes of how they did parallel each other so that she could make better decisions in the future and so that she could see things from different POV's herself and not just hers.

**Guest** **(1)**: she does love Mamoru she just questions a bit thanks to everything that happened which anyone would.

**Guest** **(2)**: it's a temporary fix on her, so yes and no.

**karseneau1**: thanks.

**Astraearose**-**silvermoon**: wow that's awesome, I hope you liked it.

**Kasumi** **Yawa**: they will get to talk I just got done with that chapter. And it's a whole chapter to it to.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: while I do agree with that to a degree in this case cause I've met people like this, it takes someone who's opinion really matters, like in his case Usagi's, for them to see that the perception they had form others not only wasn't the only one but wasn't the best either and had more flaws than the one he could have been following. So for his its not an excuse but to others it can be seen that way. As for her justifying his actions, she feels the guilt from it herself, so she knows it not all his fault. Its why she talked to him later on that night, she felt guilty for not only the kiss but for not talking to him beforehand about her relationship dilemma. She did want to talk to him but he wasn't ready to hear her yet, she tried to talk to him a few times but he was still defending his actions and Chibi Usa's and it made her realize that they needed the space. she even tried to talk to the girls before she blew up but she was met with dismissals. And yes in some cases being with one person your whole life works out and for the best to, I've never run into anyone like that but all the more power to them. as for the whole weekend thing, while she could get an excuse to stay the weekend she wants to make sure he doesn't get any ideas about having her there for the weekend. She wants to talk and he's already made a few indications of what he hopes will happen and she's keeping a firm leash on making sure that that doesn't happen even though she wants it to, it's just not time for that yet. That's why she declined the weekend for him. as for Rei, yes it was a long time coming but it was needed. I really do believe that, if they had talked about this beforehand then majority of this stuff being dealt with now wouldn't be an issue between her and the girls. Or even mamoru.

14 reviews, that's nice, I'm actually starting to get down to the wire here, I think I'll be either at 30 chapters or just under it, not sure yet, but please keep reading, and review please!

Breaking point ch.22

Rei POV

Usagi and I had just spoken about everything. Though I avoided telling her about the problem with Chibi Usa. We had other things to talk about and that didn't even come to mind to be honest. Plus, the 'request' text from Minako telling me that we were keeping it from her for now and her reasons why had me understanding and disagreeing with her on it. On one hand I understood the reasons that she gave me.

I had a brief chance to read it while Usagi was using the restroom. It was actually pretty valid which for something of this magnitude made sense. However, and this is the part I was struggling with, the old part of me wanted to tell her for vindictive reasons. For selfish reasons and that was also why I hadn't spoken to her on it. I knew that if I were going to, I'd have to be a valid reason to do so.

I had just gotten past so much with her in the past few hours, days really…that I just KNEW that if I voiced it things would change and for the worse. I could feel it in my bones. So, I accepted the 'request' which through text sounded more like an order as Usagi came back in. She had told me so much about what she felt and what had been happening. We got everything out on the table that she had talked to the other girls about and it felt honestly liberating to hear her and to have her tell me.

I hadn't expected that feeling. I hadn't thought that talking or rather listening to her about everything would open up my eyes to so much useful and needed information as it had and yet it did. I felt upset but not at her, at myself. I had been a horrible friend and sister to her. I had misjudged so much regarding her so the fact that she still wanted to work on our friendship for me brought on a new level of respect for her that I wouldn't have initially given her. That was more so on me though and not her.

She deserved it though and more cause had I been in her place, I'd have written her off in way less time. I might have, had our roles had been reversed, might have kicked her out as a senshi and sought a replacement. It just went to show me the level of compassion and forgiveness she held to still treat me as she did and not give up on getting me to see the truth and how my own actions were treating not just herself but others. I found myself on a new level of humility that I knew I needed to feel.

I wasn't the big bad ass that I thought I was. I wasn't always right, and she showed me I needed to own up to my mistakes as she had. Plus, I knew things were already on the right path when I could hear my inner Martian telling me things here and there. It was as if the whispers that still were whispers were stronger and clearer. I felt like I had a better connection to my powers even but…I had to work at it.

I had a feeling the other girls wouldn't feel this though. Usagi and I were more removed from each other than they were from her. I had fallen pretty far back. So far back that the one person besides Minako that should have sensed Usagi's distress, that should have felt her inner princess but didn't, was me. I should have felt it all. I should have sensed it but because I admittedly had my head up my own ass for a bit, I couldn't feel it.

It was sad to say the least that when you have the power to sense certain things and yet you let other negative emotional crap consume you, you lose touch with that part of yourself and find that you've missed a LOT when the person you should have been able to sense and feel from the start had to tell you AFTER she kicked your ass. So, I knew we weren't back to normal yet. We wouldn't be for a long while, but we were at a starting point.

That was something I was grateful for. I did have to admit though, she kicked my ass pretty easily, and hopefully she WOULDN'T tell the other girls, but I'd understand if she did. I deserved it. I deserved all of it. The anger. The condemnation. I deserved her wrath to a degree and yet she showed me sympathy and I started to feel that level of myself that I had been ignoring. The level that allowed me to connect deeper within myself and allowed me to connect with her deeper to. I could also sense her now.

Deeper than before when we knew she was in trouble. Like now as civilians I could sense it just a bit when we were close by. It was humbling to be honest and something I would be grateful for from her since she didn't give up on me…on us. Turns out her stubbornness is far greater than mine and I'm glad for it. I got to see things I've wanted to see for so long now and it is because of her. Does part of me still resent the fact that it had to take her beating me in a hand to hand fight to get me to see things as they were?

Does part of me hate that yes, I will be serving to her as my Queen while I'm still a senshi in the future? Does part of me still feel that she shouldn't be leader that it should be me? I sighed knowing the answers to all. While beforehand I was beyond pissed to a degree that she beat me now that I had had time to reflect…I was glad to be honest that she beat me, she showed me that she was capable of handling herself in a fight and in her civilian form no less. It's what I had initially wanted her to learn before my issues got in the way of things.

I'm glad that I'm serving as her senshi in the future not just because of the future that I hope to still someday achieve, not because the fate of the universe needs us, but on a more personal note, and one that ties in with the last question, because she's our leader for a reason. It's not simply because she's the bearer of the silver crystal. It's because she makes the hard decisions that we may think are easy.

She feels the decisions. She takes everyone even the ones I would have originally written off she takes them all into account. Even if they've hurt her. In many ways to. Perhaps there was validity to her comparing me to Ann a bit after all. Granted I didn't have to be 'saved' by her crystal, but she did open my eyes to the truth. She chose to still let me fight as a senshi by letting me have my transformation stick when she could have taken it from me.

She could have shunned me as I would have her, had things been reversed. She could have NOT have decided to match me stubborn for stubborn and shone me see her side of things by not only doing what she did but by letting me be by myself for all this time to let me see how our actions affect others. I saw that now. She made the hard decisions that I thought I was making. She was the one making them the whole time.

Knowing now the hard decision that she made to see past the Diamond crap that happened and see what was really going on. That took courage and a deeper level of meaning to see that and NOT use her powers to kill him on site when she was able to transform again. She learned so much more than what I had thought and now here I was being humbled and learning from her as my leader. As my friend…and hopefully someday as my sister….again. I just knew what she had to talk to me about next would be a game changer, I just didn't know why.

Usagi POV

Once we had so much aired out and talked about, I knew I felt ten pounds lighter. Plus, for some odd reason I was also glad that we had the fight to start off with. It felt needed. Especially with it just being us both here alone. It felt necessary. Fight first then talk it out. And we did. We still had a ways to go before we were sorted out and even longer to being back to being good but we were on our way and that was progress as far as I was concerned.

This is when I knew it would be a good time to ask her about the issue regarding Chibi Usa and abuse of her powers. I laid it out for her, the idea that I had discussed with the girls. Saw her features as she looked almost guiltily at me before changing her expression completely and driving me away from that thought process by saying, "I can definitely do it and considering how little control she has over them right now I think it is necessary."

Her not only acceptance of the idea but her outward encouragement of my idea had me feeling hope once more. "Good, I just need one stipulation in it and that's for when she does go back to the future that the spell doesn't follow her. It's only active in this time." Rei nodded seeing where I was going with this request. "And it lets out more of her powers the more she's able to control them." I said.

"Like the spell will sense when she had gained more control over them." Rei stated, as I nodded, "Exactly. Her parents have the means to deal with her powers, they must have in order to work with her in the future thus far, but we don't. Their technology is far more advanced than ours, we've all seen it." Rei agreed as we both knew how much more technologically advanced, they were compared to us here.

It was astounding and mind blowing to say the least. For Chibi Usa to grow up there and know THAT as home, should have her being more humbled by how I, her future mother, grew up in this life. Apparently, that wasn't something in her mind frame and that was something even I had to learn. Now it was her turn. "I text the girls and Mamoru, can you prepare what we'd need for the fire?" I asked.

"Sure thing. I might have to dip into the special herbs for this one." Rei got up and went to see what all she'd need for this one as I sent out to the girls a mass text that 'Rei was on board' and to 'come on over to help with the binding issue'. They agreed and would all be there within the hour. Then I sent a text out to Mamoru…I didn't know how to put it nicely other than 'come to the temple, we need to talk about binding Chibi Usa's powers'. So that's what I texted him. It took a minute for him to respond but he eventually said, 'on my way'.

I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he delayed on responding right away. I wondered if he was in classes and had to hide the text or something. Nearly a full hour later, as Rei and I tried idle chit chat to pass the time by. Something that wasn't easy with all the heavy hitter stuff we had discussed just a small bit of time ago, made even worse when you really didn't have much to talk about.

Before the silence could get any worse the girls started to arrive one by one till it was the five of us again. It had been so LONG since we'd all been together as the five of us. I think the last time was actually when I left them all right here in the very place at the temple. Minako even had Artemis with her. I briefly wondered if he contacted Luna at all as I had forgotten to when she showed up.

I could tell she had reservations about binding Chibi Usa's powers but held her tongue as she was merely a guide to us and not the leader. It was when Mamoru came up the steps that he saw us all. He at first appeared disheartened that we were all here, then he saw me and looked hopeful again. Was it too much to have a small amount of hope that he was dishearten that all the girls were here, and it wasn't a one on one with me…?

I tell him the very plan once he reaches us that I presented to the girls. He looks to them then to me. There's a weird tension around me, something I can't quiet put my finger on before he breaks it by asking, "Hold on, do you really think that we can't control her powers?" like he's struggling with the idea. I knew he'd be the hardest to convince. He did have that weird special bond with her that came from several places.

One because they were both from one kid homes, two because he coddled the living hell out of her when she got here, making me wish more and more often that she'd stayed in the future, and three because of the bloodline I found out that he had this odd connection to her, almost like see visions whenever they came into physical contact. Granted those visions were of me in the future but still he had that weird connection with her.

It did grate on my nerves sometimes especially with that whole 'protecting me by breaking up with me' thing but I digress. So, I knew he'd be the most resistant but after he heard WHY we were doing this I was HOPING he'd see reason. "We haven't been able to so far so no, and look at what she does, knowing what were limited in doing." He had to at least see our perspective here or rather my perspective on why.

This could either help us to in the end or it could break us completely. He had to see why I was doing this, understand it and want to help out. "Or rather how she continues to treat me and how it used to be with you guys. Even to the point of putting us at odds with each other." The girls nodded to my left and right as they agreed with me. "She doesn't do it to be malicious…" at least I sincerely hope that wasn't the case.

Like what in the hell did I do in the future to warrant her treating me like a stick of gum under her shoe? Was I THAT BAD of a mother?! Seriously the last time we saw her BEFOR E she came back; she was all about saving her mom yet now… "But to get her way. It's something kids tend to do when they feel they can get away with it and something tells me she wouldn't EVER do this stuff at home." That was a strong feeling I had on that one though. I just knew she wouldn't dare try this crap at home.

That was when Makoto added on, "She essentially is using everyone to various degrees to get what she wants much like a child would attempt to without a parental figure there to give her ass a good beating…" I looked over to her as I mutually agreed. I knew I was a decent kid growing up cause my mother put the fear of not kami – sama, but of HERSELF into me. I was more afraid of upsetting her than even father when I was younger.

"Think about it, no one here has ever truly given her a spanking." Granted I did once to her when she used a sleeping potion on my friends to look for the silver crystal, before we knew who she was but still, she lost control of her powers when I did that. "No one has ever told her no." I tell him. I can sense the girls agreeing with me from my sides. "She weasels it out of someone eventually." I continue on, hoping that he'll listen to reason.

"She knows there's the threat of losing control of her powers and while she's afraid of it herself a little bit she sees how we started to coddle her over it. Look on how much it's happened before." My words I can tell hit Mamoru as he thinks on it now to. "It's not a bind on all of her powers, just the ones that can cause devastating harm to an unsuspecting nearby innocent or alert evil in the area that she's a power future being, which she is." We look to Ami as she speaks to him now, trying to reason with him.

"She's the product of the earth and moon coming together, that type of power level in a child is not measured by our technology. We don't need another Wiseman getting his hands on her." Her words were very true, and he had to see that. "Mamoru I'm not saying to bind them all because that would be irresponsible and put her in harm's way to…" I tell him trying to see if he'll help out as Minako comes forward.

"Think about it this way Mamoru, Usagi, before she was discovered as the princess only had her powers as a senshi. She was still learning and developing how to use them. She had to train as we did to learn to control them. Essentially were putting Chibi Usa through the same thing only we have to limit her powers unless it's an emergency for her to use them." I saw him shifting, trying to find a potential dispute in our logic but I knew he saw seeing none. Otherwise he would have verbally disputed this by now.

"Usagi she's our child how can you even think to do this to her. It's like stripping away a part of who she is." Spoke to soon…so to speak. "In the future yes, she's our child, right now though, she's a kid that is out of her element and forcing us to be in hers. That's not how this works." He had to see that. "She's not alone and she is at home. She does have people around her that love her DESPITE how she acts." Cause believe me while I do love her, I don't like this future child of mine and it mentally and emotionally hurts me.

She makes me feel like I'm a bad parent, but I know there's got to be more to it. I mean how does one go from doing manipulative things, anything she could think of to save her mother in the future, yet when faced with her past self, me, in the past she acts as though she could give a furry rat's ass less unless it revolved around her own future. There wasn't a lot of logic in it, so this was needed, and we had to get to the bottom of things.

"We can train her as we train ourselves, no problem but she cannot have access to all of her powers till she learns how to control them the same way we did with ours. I'm not cutting her off for good, just until she utilizes control and respect of them and of those who have powers to." I tell him. I can tell he takes a decent amount of time to think on it as he looks to the girls then to me, "Okay." He accepts.

I need to be sure though, "Mamoru in order to make sure this works properly we ALL have to agree and be focused. I need the reason why you agree to help is because you understand where I'm coming from and because you believe in what I'm accomplishing with this." this needed clear minds. Not ones clogged with doubt or confusion. This was a powerful spell of sorts we were about to put our energy into.

"I don't want her to be completely defenseless far from it, she needs access to her powers no doubt, but she needs to also hold respect for her powers and respect those that have ones that are stronger than hers so that she can learn to counter attack an enemy who can be stronger than her. She needs to acknowledge that there are other powerful beings out there that are trying to teach and help her." I tell him.

He nods as we begin to walk into the temple, "Okay so I don't want to side blind her. She is of the Lunarian and Terrian lineage and deserves to know the truth however, this is going to happen." I tell them as we all come inside. "If she can see the fault in her ways and with Minako's powers can sense a genuine sorrow and remorse from her than she will be granted more of her powers to work with but if not, a much limited version of her powers will be granted." Minako nodded on her end.

"We will not take away her ability to transform when it's needed or her attack power during that. Only the rest." I assure him once more as he gets in touch with Chibi Usa and gets her to come over to the temple. She happily agrees and presumably tells my parents that she's going over to the temple. If I know my parents, they won't mind since it's not too far from home. Seeing her a good fifteen minutes later running up the steps feels both sad and satisfying at the same time and I sigh in response once she sees all of us there.

Rei has already lite the fire so that she can get mentally prepared for this bit were doing. She spent her time gathering the right herbs to make sure it would go smoothly. I could tell we were still treading a fine line in our friendship, but things definitely felt a bit differently and lighter around her. It put me at a slightly more elevated ease as the pink spawn of myself came through the door and happily sat in Mamoru's lap.

She even gives me a pointed look, as if wondering if I'll say something about it. I sighed, there would time for that coming up. "Is Rei doing a fire reading?" she asks us. The girls get quiet and look to me as Mamoru tells her in a solemn voice, "Something like that, listen before Rei begins, we need to have a chat with you." I crouch down in front of her, therefore in front of Mamoru on my knees to be at her level.

"Chibi Usa we need to have a conversation." I knew in my heart of hearts that I loved this child very deeply. She was the product of both Mamoru and myself. She looked like me and sometimes she acted full on like Mamoru, yet there was this other part of her that was just plain her and that part needed to be whopped into shape. Metaphorically though possibly literally speaking now to.

"Listen Chibi Usa things haven't been good for a while and I think you know this…" I begin, I tell her the shorter version of how I was feeling from her. From what she did, how she acted, the stress and overall affect her actions on and how it had impacted on the relationships the girls had with me and her. I made it shorter than the talk with the girls cause she was a child and their attention spans from people they really didn't want to talk to or hear from could be very short and I had several points to hit.

I could see the anger rising in her features as I finished off, I could actually feel the mental daggers she was shooting at me. She nearly leapt up from her seated position in Mamoru's lap, "This is stupid! I don't need this! If you're in your feelings that's not my problem!" she snapped and tried to stomp off. Makoto was the one that caught her since Mamoru got to stunned by her actions and words to counter it and hold on.

He wasn't used to her actually acting out as I was. Makoto held her down in place, Chibi Usa was visibly peeved off. We needed to do this before she lost control of her powers, "What's going on? Why am I the one being talked to? What's this about?" she demands of me as I know she's feeling boxed in. "What's going on is how you act isn't working anymore. You can't behave as you have." I begin to tell her.

"You're being talked to because your actions aren't always appropriate and have caused a bit of discord among us. I want to know why. Why do you act this way? Why do you treat me with such distain? Did I do something to you in the future cause I have this strange sense that you'd NEVER act out this way in the future." I tell her, as I ask her to be honest and tell me the truth as I did to her.

I saw the fear hit her eyes. The sinking notion of reality settling in that her days of milking the train were ending. She was no longer going to be getting the 'free ride' she had been on and she knew it now. That's when I see the shift within her. She was going for the tried and true waterworks. The one thing that nearly always got her, her own way. This time however it wasn't going to work.

She balls her eyes out. She cried loud enough to send the crows cawing from the loud high-pitched sound. I wonder when her powers will erupt as she does this but then see how she realizes no one is coming to stop this. No one is coming to her defense. The crying seems to dissipate as she as she looks around. She begins to look at the girls now as they were the enemy for not obeying her to rescue her from me punishing her.

That wasn't how this was going to go through. "The truth will set you free." I tell her, as I see her become redder faced than she already was. Didn't realize that was even possible. So, her next words shocked us all into a near stupor, "I hate how I feel!" there was a shadow of bitterness that seemed to take over her. Makoto lightened up a little on her hold but still kept a firm grasp on her.

"I'm supposed to be the crown princess of crystal Tokyo, future ruler of earth and the moon and I can't even get a proper attack out. I hate that I feel weak as a senshi cause I'm supposed to be better than you. I want to be better than **you**!" I could almost sense a hate towards me in her words, her tone delivering this anger than I didn't know a child could actually hold. Especially not one that all the proper training at her fingertips that I didn't have.

"I'm alone here. I have you all around, but I want to be at home where I'm used to running around a palace and being around servants who cater to me. Having my friends around and spending time with my parents…" I urge her to keep going. "And I honestly hate that you in the future, sent me to the past now because I know the real reason why." That's when the red face turns deeper. The hate intensifies.

It's almost like a ticking time bomb and it's within her. Thing is she needs to get this out, I just hope we can do it without her powers activating. "It wasn't to have me train, I could have trained in the future, no, I know why you really did it." her anger morphed into genuinely being pissed off at me. She thought that I didn't want her there it the future? She did have a point about the training which made me wonder if she was right.

Was I that bad of a mother to her that I would sent her back to the past just to 'get rid' of her? I wondered if I had that much of a problem handling her even with whatever help I had in the future. Now I was a bit shocked. Was I some sort of selfish Queen in the future when it came to raising my own child? Or was SHE being like this in the future so my 'future self' sent her here to show me what it was going to be like to have her as a child?

My mind wondered on the possibilities of why until I heard her next words. It was all answered for me, "Its because you don't want me around anymore especially since both you and papa in the future have been obsessing over the twins being born soon. You're replacing me because you think I'm not good enough!" it was like a literal shock wave encompassed everyone in the room once the words were uttered.

No one moved. No one even seemed to breathe after she spoke. It was as if Pluto came by and stopped time so that the news could settle in and hit us all. To be honest I felt around for her presence just to be sure but felt nothing. Twins. The one word kept repeated over and over in my head. I was going to have twins in the future. Twins. Twins…it was like I couldn't process words or thoughts for a good few minute, much like the rest of the girls.

It had been enough of a shock to learn that Chibi Usa was our future daughter when we did. I remembered Mamoru and I grew REALLY hot in the face on that one. It was like it was out there that we had had sex. I hadn't even told the girls at that point yet the king saying that was like 'bam!' this however was a new level of 'bam!'. Twins wasn't, as far as I knew, within my family's gene pool or Mamoru's.

So, it definitely made me realize that either he had some strong ass sperm in this life or maybe strong eggs in me but…I was just trying to process things after hearing that. Twins. I felt my heart feel like it stopped beating for a moment, as if it was having a hard time realizing this fact, almost like it was saying 'say what?' or 'can you repeat that?' in disbelief. Then restart all on its own once the words sunk in.

I watch as realization dawns on the face of our future child. Her eyes widen, her mouth forms a near O of shock herself as she clamps her hands over her mouth. As if to stop anything further from coming out. It's too late though. The damage or truth in this case or some of it is out. I can't help but blush a bit, holding onto that bit of control as I look back at Mamoru and see the biggest smile on his face.

There's a hint of blush but it's not anywhere near mine. He looks like he just got the biggest prize ever. In fact, he looks damned near smug about hearing this bit of news. I couldn't help but turn back and lose whatever happy notion I was feeling. If he thought even for one MILISECOND that this guaranteed US as anything more than we were right now, he was in for a rude awakening.

I wish he could hear my next thoughts of_…not everything is set in stone!_ Cause I DIDN'T want him to think that simply by hearing that that he was in good with me. There was still a lot of repair work to do. I looked back at him again and saw his face looking relieved. Like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. I felt anger at the possible work I had done with him so far having potentially gone out the window.

This was the worst thing that could have happened. Don't get me wrong I LOVED that I was having more kids, I wanted kids. If I could I'd have a half a dozen of them…HOWEVER...for HIM to think that we were all good in the future by gaining this news made me wonder. If he does get this idea that we are all good, it could help me to determine if he's really in this wooing thing for us or for what he just heard. This bit of information just turned into the make or break double edged sword I didn't know I could use.

I knew I had to tell him how I felt still and now this was something more to add to it, however, now wasn't the time for that and we needed to get this resolved. I had to get my head back in the game on this one. "Gonna just push the twin's bit aside for the moment…" I make the motion to temporarily ignore that and instead of asking her questions on it that my mind was already ready to probe I instead asked, "You were acting out mostly towards me to get even with me in the future for sending you here and having more kids?" _did that about sum it up?_

She nodded confirming what I asked, "I like it at home. **My** home." The look on her face tells me all I need to know in order to get that. Yes, she has a home here, and yes this is her home but it's not the luxury she grew up in since birth. I was beginning to get a better understanding of why her mother also probably sent her here. "It's nice here to but here no one knows me." that's what this was also.

She missed the attention she received as the crown princess. She was catered to. Though I would have thought that being my daughter that I would want to instill in her the same respectful ways I was raised with. That alone made less sense to me. _Did I really let her have her way all the time in the future?_ "No one treats me the same. I'm just Chibi Usa here, no crown princess, no future royal silver crystal bearer." She finishes.

There was a childish pout on her face. She was used being catered to and back here in the past she wasn't being treated the same. She was learning to do things for herself and while some she liked the rest she didn't like. "I think I know why your mother sent you here." I begin. "Oh, I know why, she told me it was so that I could learn to have a normal life and to understand humility. Whatever that means." She pouted. Okay now things are making more sense. She was being catered to BUT that was ending.

My guess is my 'future self' saw it somehow and insisted she learn as she herself had. It gave me a little bit of reprieve. Her childishness was really coming through and I sincerely hoped to hell I was nothing like her when I was her age. Then again considering how we were both raised on this planet… "She wanted you to learn how to respect others which is something we want to teach you to. You respect the majority of the time the girls and Mamoru but hardly ever for me." I told her.

I could see the knee jerk response before it hit her. It was almost automatic. "You don't deserve my respect!" she nearly leapt from Makoto's arms in her fury but she kept her and her pink haired fury contained, "You in the future sent me to the past so you could have more kids with Mamo - chan." I could actually sense at this point Mamoru was conflicted now himself. Our connection growing yes but right now it was annoying me.

I could feel his confliction of Chibi Usa's words. Part of him happy to hear we were having more and getting sidetracked with those thoughts. It was like I could literally hear the word 'twins' repeating like a damn mantra in his head. The other part was at least on needing to tell our future daughter what she had been doing was wrong. I sent as strongly as I could of a message to him mentally_…Would you focus? Get your head in the game!_

He snapped his head upwards towards me as if shocked he heard that. I rolled my eyes at him then swiveled my head around back to her. "You don't want me anymore so why should I want you as my mommy anymore?! Why should I treat you with respect when you send me away?" I could see real anger within her form. The tears that were in her eyes weren't crocodile ones, yet they were misplaced ones.

She truly felt that was the reason despite knowing the real one. She just didn't understand. There was however something else I could tell she was upset about, but I knew she had more to say. I just hoped it was whatever else was making her upset, "And you're not going to punish me here because you can't. The girls won't let you." She changed her mood direction from sobbing in tears to a cockiness that bordered bitchiness.

I could visibly see the girls even to my sides sighing in their own failure to having her be punished. It was as if they could see what their own involvement and lack thereof had done over time to. Before they could voice themselves on that she continued with, "And we all know its cause I'm too powerful to handle." Now we all looked to her in bemused shock that she felt that way. If she only knew the power that was held.

"Yeah that's right I've overheard you talking about it in the past." Her face turned into a near snarl. She appeared to mimic the appearance of a vicious hyena backed into a corner. Snapping off at the mouth at the slightest provocation. "I'm more powerful than the great Sailor Moon. The famed warrior of love and justice doesn't hold a candle in power compared to **me**!" I could tell she was expecting for me to crumble.

Her face was of such cockiness, as if she was the all supreme Queen of the Universe. I was going to so enjoy and yet find it sad to make her see the truth of what she thought was actuality and what wasn't. Plus, I could practically feel it that she was trying to hurt me personally with the information. I saw Minako glaring at her from her own seat alone with a disappointed look from Ami and similarly from Makoto.

Rei just cringed along with Mamoru. I can then visibly see the change on Chibi Usa' face. What was once glee at thinking she won turned into nervousness and wondering of why her words didn't have the effect she was expecting them to. She had no idea that while she held a great power to her, it came from myself and Mamoru. She only had so much power of her own, the majority of it came from the crystals she didn't have access to yet.

I even bleakly wondered if she would have full access to the golden crystal since she had majority birthright to the silver crystal. That was a thought for another time though. Her powers like most everyone, was still limited. However, it was her lack of controlling them that made her someone to be feared. Yet I didn't fear her. It was she who should fear me. After all I was her mother and I could take her out of this world as easily as I put her in it.

I just had to do or rather NOT do one very simple thing and she wouldn't be here. I didn't want to have to threaten her like that though. Before I had the chance to tell her though, her face contorted again. As if the anger was once again morphing into something far more rage inducing, "You know what it doesn't even matter. You're the selfish loser NOT ME!" her words nearly screamed out at the end.

It was as if the emotions that she held buried against me raged out like a river, it was a torrent that just rolled out. It felt unstoppable but told us more of what we needed to know. "I'm younger than you and learning how to be a senshi!" her smarting off attitude wasn't helping her case. She was sounding pompous, thinking she was better than me simply because I put her through training in the future. The fact was though that she also was resentful since she wasn't as far along in her training as she wanted to be.

Oh, did she have a LOT to learn. "I bet that's also why I was sent back here, you in the future saw that I was getting better than you at an earlier age and didn't want me to excel faster than you did. Even in the future you're a jealous selfish LOSER of a mother! All of this is just your sad attempt to reclaim some power pull over me cause we all know I'm more powerful than you!" the words were a spouting mouthful of anger, jealousy and hate all directed at me. She nearly spat at the level of anger directed at me.

I could actually feel Mamoru's disappointment in her. I could even feel it from the girls in the room. I looked over at Minako who held the same expression on her face that I had on mine. I can see that she knows how little remorse Chibi Usa feels for her own actions. Yes, she was angry as children can get but she has no idea how WRONG she is on all of it. Minako sensed what I knew in my gut was the truth.

I didn't want to _have_ to do this, but I knew I _had_ to do this. I nodded as she did. I then turned to Rei who sighed feeling it herself a bit I'm guessing and nods before turning around and facing the fire. Sprinkling the right herbs into it. For this particular binding process to work we needed clear minds and for Chibi Usa's to be cleared out we needed her to expel the truth. The truth will set you free.

Makoto held her in place as Rei began to chant. The girls closed their eyes as they focused their powers as well. After all they needed to help hide the powers of Mamoru and I while we're used as the conduit to help bind her powers in place since she comes from both of us. This way we don't attract any enemies to our planet by letting even the fragments of the bigger powers out and let them be seen.

I can sense all of our planetary symbols light up save for Mamoru since he doesn't really have one. He just glows a golden color as he focuses to. The goal was to box up the really powerful powers that she held till they were needed or until she learned to control them. We made sure to put a tight lock on it that way she couldn't 'open' it herself. It was specifically designed for this so that she could learn and grow.

When we all stop glowing, I know Chibi Usa can sense what has happened to her. The state of her mind must have been freaking out, "What have you done?! I can't defend myself!" I looked to her, "Yes you can still. You can still transform and do so much, but you need to gain better control of your powers as we have." The anger seemed to fade a bit as she looked at her own hands as if trying to sense her powers.

I take her hands into my own, "You must learn to control them. Your mother didn't send you away because you weren't wanted, trust me." I try to give her a small smile despite everything that just happened, "I've always wanted to be a mother and have kids." I ignored the sensation I was getting from Mamoru on his end and wished I could have kicked him outright for some of the thoughts he must have been having.

He wasn't getting the point of my words. I'd have to correct that VERY soon. "But I also was raised to respect my elders and know the meaning of humility. When I became a senshi later on, I had to learn everything the hard way. **In** battle. Fighting against an enemy at the age of fourteen with **no** training, **no** experience and very little help in the form of Luna who at the time I just discovered. It was hard, painful, and yeah scary as hell, but I managed, we ALL managed." That's when she looks around at everyone.

I looked back to see what she must have seen herself. Battle-hardened young women who had fought, died, been reborn and fought more to save this world this universe from evil several times over by now. I could tell now when I looked back at her that she was finally starting to feel a sense of being humbled. Finally. "Now here we are hardened and can handle so much more but you…you shouldn't have to face what we have." I expressed.

"You should be trained little by little in your youth so you can learn to control your powers and still be able to be a normal young child still growing. It's the option we WISH we had." The girls agreed behind me. "She's right, we were thrown into the life of being a senshi." Minako told Chibi Usa. "We didn't pick it, yet we wouldn't have it any other way." She truly looked like a battle hardened second in command.

Nodding towards me as I faced Chibi Usa once more, "None of us in this life had it easy. For all of us there were times where all we had was each other because no one could know of our secrets. Our loved ones couldn't know the sacrifices we made." The girls I could hear them agreeing with me. We could have died, and have died, but we could have died in battle and NOT have been given a second chance and no one would know.

I could definitely see myself making sure she trained as a younger age than I was here in this life so that she wouldn't have so many near touches with death as I had. One could argue that that made me more resilient and tougher, but I digress. "I would have wanted you to train early on, train in a controlled environment and not be thrown into the lion's den." Like I had basically been when I got the call the first time.

"To be shown that your powers can cause damage and know how to use them. Control them and make them work for you and NOT half assing it. What we want for you Chibi Usa is to be better but not for us, for you." I told her. I can tell my words come together for her. I can see it in her face that part of her is ready to accept it, but I can also see that the anger isn't quick to fade for good. I can see that she's stubborn, like me, and doesn't want to let it go just yet. Perhaps not ready just yet, not for all of it.

"No…I want to be better than you without the training. I should be able to do it MY way and not have to do it your way!" she rips her hands from mine as she bolts from Makoto's unsuspecting lap. "I hate you!" yet there's only pain in her voice, some anger sure but no actual hate is in it, and her cry isn't as strong as it was before. She takes off before we can stop her as I hold Mamoru off from following.

"Let her go. She needs this time alone. It's a lot to process…for all of us." I tell him as he reluctantly stays, "At least now we now have a better idea where all of her rage is coming from towards me. I definitely need to talk with her…we both do." I tell him, "After we talk though." He confirms, his eyes hopeful. "Yes, after we talk." I confirm. "We should set up a schedule on training her and keep to it." Minako suggests. I agree, "Set it up and text it to me." I tell her as the girl's part ways.

I go to leave when Mamoru catches my hand. I should have seen this one coming, "Did you want to try to talk a little bit now?" he asks, not releasing my hand. I steel myself as I turn around, "On one topic now yes." He swallows, "Okay…" as I speak, "Make no mistake that yes it was interesting news to find out today…going to be thinking on that a bit later on HOWEVER…" I nearly glared at him as he held his hands up in defense.

"Do NOT in ANY way take what we just learned as 'yey I got her back!' cause it DOESN'T!" he nodded and gulped a bit as I continued, "The future is subject to change. You and I both know that." He again nodded as I pointed my finger at him warningly. "Things could have already changed since she's been gone from the future for a while." That did make him look less excited but at least it tampered down his excitement.

"We don't know so DON'T make any assumptions about us. Things aren't good between us, not by a long shot. The flowers were thoughtful in your own way yes, however…" I pushed my finger into his chest as he stood there with his hands up in defense, "We both know you could easily make them." He pursed his lips together as if irritated that that didn't work out as well as he thought they did.

He seems to accept it but still looked like he was clinging to that bit of knowledge of us having twins. "Usa…" he nearly puts his hands on my shoulders as I'm still close enough to him before I back up to give him space. Preventing his hands from touching my shoulders. "I haven't made any assumptions…" I looked at him with a 'really?' expression on my face. He gives in, "Okay I was thrilled to hear about it, I can't deny that!"

His bold admittance even though I knew it, still stunned me. I hadn't actually expected to hear him say this to me, "To know that we have several kids, it's a dream come true for me, but it doesn't change how I feel about you. Whether we have kids or not I just want **you**." I grip my fists together as I hold my emotions in check, I don't want him to think that I'm giving in just yet on this. That I'm giving in at all. It's a work in progress.

I can tell he wants to hold me, but I can tell now he sees my gripped fists. He's wary of being hit again and honestly, I'm not sure if I will or won't but I'm glad he keeps his distance. He instead asks me, "Can I see you for the weekend coming up?" I sighed figuring I should have seen this coming. He had been wanting to see me now and had actually been adamant about it. I tried to tell him no through the text but apparently that wasn't direct enough.

"Right now, considering where we are at I think just a Saturday is the best bet. We don't know how things are going to go." He looks a bit defeated like he wanted to have the weekend with me but what was going on, that would be too soon for us. "Okay, it's up to you." He backpedals as he tries to cajole me into the weekend with him, "I just miss you." He admits. I did to. I just miss the man that was BEFORE our future daughter dropped in. Yes, I loved his prince self to but I did genuinely love Mamoru for who he was and it's just that was.

Things changed, he changed when that pink ball of annoyance dropped in. I had thought things would get better after the dark moon clan had been defeated and she temporarily went back home, but that hadn't been the case. He used to be caring, sweet, loving…passionate…that changed slowly but steadily. "I miss how things were between us." I tell him truthfully as I step away and I force myself to walk away from him.


	23. Usagi talks to Mamoru

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thanks.

**Princesakarlita411**: I know right! 😊

**AimlesslyGera**: its funny you say that cause my sisters and I watch that show to and sometimes we begin to assess the same things. Lol and yeah I've been talking about the talk for a minute now but its finally here. Enjoy the first part of it.

**kera69love**: yeah and it was unintentional. She hadn't meant to tell them that she was just so upset that she lost her cool and blabbed. Sort of like in the anime when she blabbed that the senshi put her mom in the crystal. Her indication that she blamed them to a degree that her mom was stuck inside of it when really they merely used their powers to encase her so that she could use her own powers to fight off the sleeping spell everyone was under without sustaining more damage. And yeah he was getting smug about it which I dive into later on to. that's coming up.

**Astraearose**-**silvermoon**: thank you.

**setokayba2n**: no its not wrong, she's the prodigy of Usagi and Mamoru, so were so happy that they get together that quiet often we overlook her less than stellar qualities and actions. She has both of their traits, usagi's being cutie and manipulative being her own thing and stoic being mamoru's thing. But yes if she hadn't learned to be respectful she could have very well ended up down that path. Even Beryl started out as human before Metallia found her and warped her mind. Chibi Usa has been turned dark once before, like her father, it might have only been a matter of time before he own cocky crap got the better of her and she bite off more than what she could chew but what even the senshi could chew being who she is. Its what the Wiseman had counted on and thankfully failed at during the R season.

**Guest (1)**: I know I have them at odds right now but things will change.

**Jovemako**: yeah she let all of her emotions out that day like a tidal wave. It just came out. yeah the loser part was actually inspired by another story I and read years back, something called 'falling for the same guy twice' or something, and basically Mamoru never merged with the prince like Usagi did with the princess so his alter ego I think (been a while since I read it) came out to see Usagi so she could have the boyfriend she desired, since Mamoru was giving Chibi Usa ALL of his free time to keep the peace, while Usagi was getting it on with the alter ego who at this point was Mamoru but yet was a completely separate person from him. thing is Chibi Usa REALLY hated her in that one and called her a selfish loser. I remembered reading that scene so often I was stunned by the level of hate and had to figure out WHY she hated her so badly and for seemingly no reason other than no one chastising her for it so she thought it was okay and kept up with her treatment of her. I think Usagi even talked about getting her tubes tied to avoid having her. that issue to my knowledge was never resolved though and ended without it. and no in this one Mamoru's not off the hook just yet.

**phillynz**: yes there will be a decent amount of that coming up.

**SerenityDeath**: she had to what with the bomb shell that was dropped on them.

**karseneau1**: thank you.

**Oracle** **Sybil**: yes I wanted there to be a few twists still to come and that seemed to be a good one to throw in there. Plus I cant see these two as just have ONE kid. Just doesn't make sense. And that's fine, I wasn't a fan of the break up part in the R storyline for the anime but I have the manga and SMC to fall to so I deal with it. yeah I never got 'protecting rei' from that. I believe she wanted to believe that herself but deep down she wanted to see if someone she was crushing on yet hadn't admitted to crushing on herself was really out on a date with someone that acted like they didn't like her. as for the nick names, yeah the original intention was trying to be a jerk but I think it was to keep each other away and deny the feelings they felt towards the other. Cause in the rest of the series he still calls her his 'odango' in a loving manner. I truly think that their arguing early on was a foreplay of sorts otherwise I cant see Motoki letting them 'fight' in public like that continuously unless he was waiting for one of them to break and act on their true feelings. The hanky sniff scene was actually something that made me smile to be honest. I was thinking 'finally were seeing him being human and wanting to be around her more' type of thing. I saw it as romantic. Unlike with Diamond looking at her in hologram form which was obsessive and stalkerish. Sad thing was though he showed more 'feeling' towards her during the R season than Mamoru did often. In fact he was the only one that got a 'reaction' out of Mamoru regarding her. I actually do dive into the changing/merge part of that in the next chapter or two. I'll be honest I don't recall reading those fanfic's, though they sound interesting. As for Serenity trying to take over to live the life she was denied while I do go into that in here, I don't think she was trying to take over I think she was trying to merge to be one in the same so that Usagi could be a stronger person to fight against the enemies and be less afraid of them. I think she gave her the confidence she needed internally to fight. Just my opinion though. As for Mamoru, yes that's why I added the ending part that I did and that will get talked about again to.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: oh definitely. Usagi wanted things to get back to normal but a better normal that involved working together and not with negativity in the path. And no Chibi Usa at this point wasn't meant to have felt bad for, a better understanding yes but not made to feel bad for. If anything she was meant to be seen in that scene as someone who needs what was coming to her. to let her full colors so to speak be shown that way EVERYONE could get a good visual of what Usagi had been going through and knew without a doubt WHY the bonding had to be done. cause yeah kids these days lack respect and expect everything. Not ALL kids but a decent proportion of them. as for Usagi assuming how Mamoru thinks and feels, the bond has been gradually opening up more and more and since they were so close she could actually feel his feelings a bit more on the matter so she knew what he was feeling. So while she was happy to, and I will devil into that later on to, she didn't want him to assume things were okay again and it seemed like he was from his thought process on how he was feeling. And I do go into the orphan bit to in more depth and detail so that does get talked about. As for the weekend thing, that does get talked about to very soon but my reasoning for that was pretty simple, their not ready for that yet and I couldn't see her staying the night there without something sexual happening because its THEM. their made to be joined at the hip practically together so yeah, but besides that and these both do get explained, I've been through emotional talks before with people I'm close to and its draining. Its tiring it's a lot so that's another reason that goes more in-depth and hopefully I didn't spoil things on that one.

**Guest (2)**: that's a thought. 😊

14 reviews, nice, here's the talk you've been waiting for, or at least the first part of it since these are the two main, main characters here in this story to have an ARC going on. please let me know what you think, I hope I hit a decent amount of points that were needed. read and review!

Breaking point ch.23

Usagi POV

I sighed as I made sure to check myself one more time in the mirror. It was Saturday and I was due over at Mamoru's in an hour. At least so far I was. He hadn't text me yet on cancelling so, so far this was a win on taking the right steps. I made sure to wear jeans and a jacket. With my zip up to my knee boots on I was out the door. Chibi Usa hadn't spoken a word to me but I wasn't surprised especially with how upset she left the temple that day.

She pretty much had stuck up her nose to me a few times other than ignoring me. I was honestly glad though that she wasn't acting up she knew now she couldn't do what she wanted to anymore and I'm wishing now that we had done that sooner rather than later. At least now it was done and she couldn't pull stunts on us anymore. Well stunts on me I should say. I walked down past the flowers as they were still beautiful as ever sitting all over the place.

I was beginning to feel like I was drowning in them. He definitely over did it and now left me with the explanation of what had happened. Mother had initially asked me why he felt he need for so many when I told her we were having discussions. I tried not to let too much out especially with my father within ear shot. If anything, he seemed to be happy. I knew father never liked Mamoru much, but it wasn't really fair of him to like that Mamoru and I were in a rough patch and that things might be dissolving.

Yet he didn't mind Tyler. I think in reality though that was because he knew Tyler and his family, he didn't know Mamoru from beyond a few family dinners and Mamoru had no family to speak of so it was hard for my father to be accepting. He grew up old school. If you didn't have a family it meant that something was wrong, it was the norm. Mother thankfully didn't agree but my father was stubborn as the day was long.

It was always about being with a good boy from a proper family with my father and to him Mamoru was neither. If only he knew the truth on who Mamoru was. I digress though. After a few days of the flowers staying in fresh full bloom as if they had just been cut mother even asked me to know where he got them from since they were lasting so long. It may have been a mistake to put them everywhere within visible range.

I cursed myself for it after the fact. I just didn't have the space to put them all in my room and worse, yet I couldn't bring myself to toss the beautiful flowers out. Just because they came from Mamoru didn't make the flowers bad. I sighed as I came down the steps. Flowers weren't supposed to last as long as his were which just made my mother ask more often what he used to get them to bloom so beautifully and stay so fresh looking.

I had to keep telling her I had no idea that I would go ask him. My plan for the day was to also tell him to let them be natural flowers that would act normally. If they kept up in full bloom, they would end up being revealed as not normal flowers. I didn't know if he COULD do that, but it was worth a shot cause it was giving me problems at home now. New problems I couldn't deal with nor wanted to deal with.

I made it past them and out the door where I locked up and headed on over to his place. I decided to walk so I could gather more of my thoughts. This conversation had been the longest one due for forever. It was also the one I secretly wished had been one of the first ones but he made his stance known on that at that point in time and I needed some time to configure myself and breathe to be honest. I had been so mad at him for so long, mad for things that he'd done, that he didn't do and mad that he was still making stupid mistakes.

I kept walking to his building and before I knew it, I was there. Why is it when you're NOT in a rush to get somewhere you get there with time to spare yet when you're in a rush to get someplace you hit every roadblock imaginable? I rolled my eyes as I opened the door to his building and walked past the front desk. The security guard looked at me oddly and just barely seemed to remember me.

I got in the elevator and hoped that this talk would go well. Or at least allow me to get everything out and for him to listen and respond with some amount of understanding. I knock on his door as he answers in seconds flat. Was he waiting on the other side? I wondered as I walked in. I unzipped my boots as I knew we were going to have a conversation. My conversation with Rei had taken the turn it had due to the animosity between us.

Mamoru and I had a different relationship. We weren't ready to hit each other as Rei and I had, no we needed to clear the air. "Tea?" he offered. Perhaps a soothing tea would be nice, "Chai tea." I accepted as he went into the kitchen. It was to warm out for hot cocoa so I went with that as I sat on the couch and made sure to sit on one of the far ends so there would be ample space between us.

Five minutes on the dot later he settled down with only a foot between us at best. I resisted the urge to put some more space between us. A foot was fine. I sat with my feet curled under me as I sipped at the small cup. Mamoru I could tell was debating on whether to be happy that I was here or dreading this part of the conversation…maybe both. That's when I remembered the last time I was here. I couldn't help but look over to the spot where I saw Saori kiss him as I closed my eyes trying to force my thoughts away from that and onto him.

"There's so much to say so I need you to just listen for a bit." I warn him as he nods and gives me the floor. I was thankful that this was the last time I was going over all of this. As cathartic as it had been to express myself to rehash the same thing so many times can go from therapeutic to merely reliving a trauma repeatedly. I was trying to avoid letting it feel that way though as I went into everything.

All the issues that I had talked to both Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei on. Luna got a revised version along with Chibi Usa who got another toned-down revised version since she was so young and Luna was our advisor. This however, I knew I would get more emotional over it than anyone else previously. He was after all one of the biggest contributing reasons to how I felt and why I felt the way I did.

He was my first boyfriend, the only boyfriend I'd ever had. I trusted him in some ways more so than my sisters in arms. He was always there for me even before they came along. I loved my sisters yes, but I loved him to. So, this was going to hit harder for me, I could tell it was hitting him hard to from the way his facial features were reacting to everything that I was saying. I could tell he wasn't expecting all of what I had to say.

I could see it in his face any time I described something he did or didn't do. It was like he was struggling with his role in it still but was accepting responsibility and NOT cutting me off or trying to instantly defend it. He stayed quiet while I talked which was a good long while since I wanted him to feel what I was feeling in this. The tea helped to sooth a bit but soon enough after I spoke on him, Chibi Usa, the girls, the kiss with Saori all of that, the tea was now just sitting lukewarm in my hands.

Once I had stopped talking, I waited for his response to it all. I could tell it was a lot to absorb but he had no idea how much I had been holding onto. I was just glad this was the last conversation to be had really. "There are no real words to express how sorry I am." he began. I saw him look at me defeated. Almost broken. I felt our link open up more than it had for a while now and felt the truth of his words.

Felt the guilt he was now feeling. The heart break he was feeling. "There is something I must confess to you." I hadn't been expecting a confession. I nodded to him to go on, "When you mentioned that I treated you as if you barely existed in my life here in college you were right, I mean you were right on all of it but in this particular case this was something I had done to us that hurt you more than I ever thought it could or would." I wasn't truly getting what he was trying to say.

"I didn't tell my friends about us as much as I should have because I let my own issues, my own fears take over and control me. I let pressures that I put on myself, no one else really, determine how I treated you around them." I wasn't sure how to feel hearing that part. "I thought that if I let them know who you really were, let them see this amazing woman that you are that one of them would become more ambitious and try to steal you away from me…and win." I looked at him with an expression of shock.

"I know you'd never cheat on me, BUT considering where I come from, a nonexistent family and a loner at that, I thought for sure one of them would lure you away and I'd lose your bright shine in my life." Thoughts of how things had first gone with Tyler came to mind before I shifted focus back to him. "Turns out my own fears and actions were what lost you to me even if only temporary." He tried to laugh it off a bit but that died down after seeing the look on my face, "So you see the irony of what you created?" I asked.

He nodded, "I fucked up and lost time with you. Time that could have been used to strengthen us up. Time that could have been used to show you how much you really mean to me. Instead I used it to try and defend actions that were wrong and try to say that I was right. I was wrong to dismiss what happened with Saori that night." Here it was. "I know we had breached the subject briefly before, but we needed to go in-depth." Agreed.

"Yes, when Saori kissed me it was a shock and I should have pushed her off sooner. However, the truth is had I not have made our relationship…" he indicated between the two of us, "Seem nearly nonexistent it wouldn't have happened period. I know Saori well enough that she would never had made a move on me had I not made it look like I was available, unintentional or not it was my own actions that lead to it happening." I had to admit I was shocked I hadn't expected for him to finally say what he was saying.

It was long over-due that was for sure. "I made what seem that night like it was nothing and what I should have said was 'it shouldn't have happened' and how sorry I was." I nodded; I could feel that he truly was sorry for what happened that night. "I should have told her that nothing could ever happen between us." He told me, "Even IF you and I weren't a thing I honestly hold no interest in her as anything more than a friend." I was glad he was being honest with me, yet I felt he was holding something back.

I ask him then, "Where do you see us as right now?" I hoped he wasn't making assumptions again. He looked hopeful and that had me a little worried, "I see us as still together but in the middle of a rough patch." I sighed as he puts one hand on my knee. The attempt to be physical right now isn't the best timing. We're not there yet but instead of rejecting it I shifted instead, but it barely dislodged his hand.

He seemed to pick up on it as he removed his hand and looked to me with hope. I wanted to grab a pillow and hold it for comfort right now, perhaps a fluffy shield even. "Mamoru us talking here today is just that talking." He gulped but nodded, "I wanted you to know how I feel and to have you understand my side of things. I need to know that you do respect me as an individual, as your friend and when were there again…" I didn't want to say 'if'. It didn't feel right to say 'if' I was your girlfriend again.

However, 'if' that was the case that so be it. Yes, he's listening but this needs to be in effect and STAY in effect pronto. I did notice however that he seemed to notice the slight pause in there, it was as if I was saying the 'If' without actually saying the word. I could see the slightest shift in him like he knew what I was saying without saying it. becoming in tune with me it seemed once more. "As your girlfriend. I need to know that us being together isn't for some future we saw but because we love each other." He nodded very much in compliance.

"I agree completely. I'm glad you told me about how you feel. On all of it. I'm also sorry that I let Chibi Usa get away with so much with you. She did too much and really, we all did but mostly I coddled her and let her think it was acceptable and appropriate to do. My trying to ignore it only made it worse and put more stress on you that you didn't need. You have enough with the whole saving the world on your shoulders." Very true.

"You shouldn't have anything else with your own future daughter no less. You deserve better." I almost wanted to cry from hearing all of this. He was finally acknowledging so much. "You deserve better than me." He then admitted. I was shocked to hear him say that. "Don't get me wrong I want to be with you more than life. I'd take a last kiss from you over my last breath of air if I had to choose." Sweet words.

I saw him shift. I knew he wanted to kiss me right then, to act on that urge and I admit part of me wanted it to but that image of he and Saori…still clouded my mind. It oddly enough helped me remain strong against it and not give in. Even AFTER he apologized. I had to get his mind off of it so I could breathe, so I could make the right decision and not just let him back in. I can't let him think that after one conversation that this is won.

One conversation doesn't say 'hey were all good'. Maybe that MIGHT have been the case the night of the party but not now. Not after so much time in between has passed where he was still figuring out what he had done wrong and owning up to his mistakes. It hurt to basically tell him no right now without saying it, but we both needed to grow and learn from this. "Mamoru I will always love you…" I began as I held my composure in, "That doesn't mean that this will go beyond a conversation today."

He shifted back a little bit as I told him that, no longer looking confident in acting on that impulse I know he wanted to act on. "Much like the majority of the girls and I our relationship needs fixing to." He nodded slowly as if afraid of what I might say next and unwilling just yet to voice out his fears of what I might say to him, "Ours needs some of the most fixing depending on how you look at it." I could tell he didn't completely agree.

"I know we have problems in our relationship I mean what couple doesn't, but it's not that bad." He defended even though he was trying hard NOT to argue with me on it. We were here to have a discussion not get into a verbal dispute over the problems in our relationship. However, if it came down to that then this wouldn't last long. It would tell me how not ready he was to work with me on this. "Mamoru…" I looked at him as his eyes tried to at least appear like he was focused on me and NOT on whatever he was thinking about right now.

"You chose Chibi Usa over me many times over, you choose your insecurities over me and even let our friends pick on me to. You've even admitted to this." He breathed in harder, "Now granted not all of it is on you." I amended as he looked at me, "I did get a bit jealous of Chibi Usa early on since you had broken up with me and seemed to favor time with her." I admit myself. I wasn't totally innocent as I could have developed a backbone earlier on, but I was just trying to please everyone till I couldn't handle it anymore.

"However, that was also brought on by you picking her over me. Even after we got back together you still choose your time with her over me. It was hard for me NOT to take it personally when we'd plan something out and I'd have to find out from Chibi Usa who's attitude was snobby at best, that you were taking her out when we had plans together. Each time it happened was more hurtful than the last. I tried to be understanding but when would it have my turn to be understood of what position I was being put in?" he sighed

"I know." He didn't like how this was going but it wasn't going to be easy either. "Yes she's a child and yes she's immature and supposed to be cause she's a kid but she's also very clever and knows when there's certain buttons that can be pushed and where to push them to see how much of her own way she can get. She had you wrapped around her finger and you were either too busy trying to make her happy to avoid getting her upset or you were to blinded by the idea of having her here to care." I told him.

He nodded but even I saw now how he was trying to keep himself calm. I had a feeling he knew bits and pieces of this, but I was driving the missing blanks home for him and he was working to process it while listening as he needed to. So I added on, "I admit I wasn't the best when it came to dealing with her, but it's kind of hard to punish a child that is acting up when those that should be in your corner aren't and eventually give in to her to get her to simmer down." he sighs but I keep going.

"It certainly didn't help that even when I did try, I was the one 'punished' instead, so to speak, and this was done in front of her." He closed his eyes. If he thought he was going to will this away then he was wrong, "She was seeing that if I were to punish her that I would get reprimanded instead. That she won. That she could act as she wished to around me. Yet I was getting lectures and penalized for not acting like an adult around her. For NOT being a proper mother figure to her. You see the problem with that?"

He reopened his eyes and looked to me with a tight face. One that spoke of anger but not towards me. Towards himself. He didn't nod or speak but his eyes spoke volumes of his feelings. His face spoke volumes of his feelings as I continued with, "All of that, that's not parenting, that's enabling and in a way we all were doing it." I sighed now, "I should have fought harder early on to stop the behavior from progressing but that's my own mistake."

I should have grown a backbone sooner but I guess it's like that saying goes, better late than never. I can tell he's accepting this as even through our link I'm feeling him accepting the issues that were present in our relationship and how it affected others. "One that I won't be making going forward but that also applies to everyone else. Chibi Usa is NOT the exception to this." I warn him as he nods.

"Minako, Makoto and Ami and I have gotten along a lot better since we talked. We're communicating better and I believe our friendships are stronger thanks to it." I smile remembering how we had all been talking more smoothly. None of us are cutting corners in how we talk yet were being more mindful of how our words can affect each other. Well rather their realizing how after we've spoken how talking things out has made all of us closer together and bonded us.

Then I remembered the confrontation that Rei and I had. Both the fight and the conversation to took place later on. "Yet both Rei and I are on technical new grounding since were almost starting our friendship from the start." That's when I see a hint of fear enter his eyes and wonder what he's thinking. "You and Rei are starting over?" he asks a little stunned. "Yeah, but I think it's for the best, for both of us. We needed to hit the reset button. It's a one-time deal to work it out since we really didn't start out as friends as I thought we had." I tell him.

Rei's words were still strong in my head as I could now tell Mamoru seemed to be thinking on something. His expression spoke of an understanding that I was surprised to see. The discussion that Rei and I had though made me think on how to work with Mamoru though to. "So yes, we have issues to go through and a single conversation will not fix it. Just like it didn't fix it with Rei." I tell him.

He protests, "You and I have a different relationship than you and Rei." I nod, "True and yet not true." He looks confused, "You, Chibi Usa and Rei hurt me the most. That is the common denominator. Yes, Rei and I have a different relationship but you and I started out similarly to." He sees it now. "I'll have as many conversations as you need to for us to be together. For you to be happy." He tells me strongly.

I nod believing him. I could see it in his face and feel it through our link. It didn't make us good right now though, not the way I know he wishes we were; it did however make us better going forward if this kept going as we were now. With communication and a willingness to and a want to do better for us both. We weren't at a strong point yet. Don't get me wrong, I could feel our link getting stronger, but it wasn't enough for me to feel completely trusting of how things would go going forward.

I hate how someone I used to trust with my heart and soul is now someone I could only trust with my life. He was my tuxedo mask. My Mamoru…my prince. Even if he hadn't been an actual prince in the past nor I a princess I would still love him. I just didn't love what had happened in the last few months. "We need to be happy together." I corrected. It's not just about me but about us together and yes individually but as a whole to.

He nods, "With who we are and accept each other. Be there for each other through thick and thin as we USED to be cause Mamoru look at us. Look at where we are." I implored him, wanting him to face it all as I have. Letting him see the anguish on my face from everything. "Look at what we have survived together and look at what actually dragged us apart from each other." It was a hard reality to face.

"It wasn't an enemy. It wasn't someone obsessed with anyone. No one that we can put the blame on for this to be a quick fix. It was our own insecurities and faults that were driven and made real by the others." I told him as he was taking this in just as I was. "I know." His few words told me that he didn't want to talk about it in depth but that wasn't going to happen. His voice was even sounding upset.

"It would be easier to blame the issues on an enemy." He said, giving a dry chuckle. A dark one that I knew he was trying to keep in. Trying to protect me still from his inner thoughts. "Yet we can't and yeah we both messed up, but I messed up more." He then looked at me and for the first time since we started to talk, I could see remorse in his features. The dark haunting look in his eyes is temporarily banished away so that I could see him. I could see the anger at himself in his face. I could see him having that want to do better for us….for me.

I felt a resolve through our link. As if he was getting the picture, "I fed your insecurities by acting and treating you as I did. I made you feel unimportant and unneeded in my life. Made you seem like you weren't as significant as you are." I could feel the tears building up in me. Voicing what he knew he did was in a way gratifying that he was acknowledging the pain he put me through, but it was also making it real.

Like it wasn't merely something I had talked about but now it was a living breathing thing now and it almost hurt all over again. "I hurt you mentally and emotionally and in some cases those scars last a hell of a lot longer than the physical ones." He continued. He then turned to me and took both my hands in his. This time it didn't feel like he was pushing, it didn't feel like I needed to back away. Not yet.

It just felt like he was being real with me and needed me to feel it as well as see it. "Two of the three things I vowed NEVER to do to you and I still did it." his voice beginning to shake in his anger as he spoke, "I still made you feel insignificant and pushed you aside. I chose the idea that things were guaranteed instead of continuing to work on them, to build them." I felt the tears in my eyes fall but I didn't sob.

I didn't make a sound other than breathing. I didn't cry out or become a blubbering mess over things. I was just pure emotion and I wasn't even sure if I was angered, sad or happy that my feelings, that everything that I had been telling him had seemed to actually get through and he was actually acknowledging what had happened. I could still feel his anger at himself and I wondered now if it was anger at what he had done or angry that he thought that this was the end and I was gone for good.

He did seem to finally be understanding me. Even if it was baby footsteps they were still steps in the right directions. I swore I even felt the link widen up just a bit to. "I think when we went to the future…" I began making him search my face as I spoke through the emotions, the tears rolling down my cheeks, "When we got to see that we were married and had Chibi Usa…" though now it was more kids apparently, "I think Pluto was right. One should never see their future." he swallowed. Hard.

"The future we saw gave me hope in the fact that I had found everything I had ever wanted with you. You were my wife, the mother of our child…you were mine and I was yours." He gave a slight defense as his voice began to break. Showing his own emotions. I breathed in now, trying to reign in the emotions I had so I could get my words out. "Mamoru, at that time you had broken up with me over a stupid series of dreams." He grimaced.

The bitter reminder of the time we lost and the trails we went through all because of a choice that he made instead doing the right thing. "And instead of coming to Rei or myself about it, instead of trying to figure them out as a team you did things your way, by yourself…again and hurt us both in the process." He looked away. Ashamed of his choices considering what emotional and mental pain it put us both through.

"You chose to do it your way once more instead of confiding in me or in the team. That doesn't speak of hope. That speaks of lack of trust." He looked back at me, "You didn't trust me enough to handle it. You didn't trust our friends enough to tell them so they could help. Not even our advisors. You alienated all of us in the pursuit of listening to a prophetic dream over those that you should have come to for advice." I could tell drudging this up was upsetting to hear but it was the truth.

"Then to come to find out it was from your future self-wanting to test the power of our love for each other. To test our bond by breaking us up. which to this day I feel is a cop out." He looked to me in slight shock, "Mamoru think about it. How did THAT strengthen us? You broke up with me for a few months then bam we were back together again." it took him a minute to realize I had a point.

We didn't get truly stronger from it; we were just so happy to be back together we never questioned it. Especially when the King told us he sent them. We didn't question it and now that I had had the chance to think on it and reflect back, I felt that his reasoning was more of an excuse. "Why do you think he did it then?" Mamoru asked me, trying to keep his own emotions in check.

"I think he was a king suffering from being near his wife but unable to touch her or speak to her." Mamoru, I saw was starting to get it, "He was angry and wanted to lash out. Yet he was defenseless in his world. He was to injure to fight the enemy so he reflected on the past and found himself actually jealous of you." Mamoru looked at me stunned now, "I know it sounds silly but think about it." I told him.

"You in the future are going through an emotional and mental turmoil. You can't be with your wife, your daughter is in the past for safety reasons, you yourself are in the form of a hologram cause your badly injured and lonely as hell. So, you in the future as you think about the past, trying to find SOMETHING positive to focus on find yourself feeling jealous that your past self gets to be happy with his future wife." I knew Mamoru's mind was spinning from this but so had mine when I first thought of it.

"So, your future self decides to torment you with those images, with the dreams to break us up cause he's not in his right mind and needs to have someone else feel as miserable as he does. Or close to it." cause let's be honest what did we really gain from being broken up? "Now let's fast forward to you in the here and now. You got the dreams and what was your instinct? It wasn't to come to me or to Rei for help." Now he sees how this was coming around full circle and it wasn't in his favor.

"You decided to do things your way as you've done the last several months of our relationship to. You fall back on only trusting yourself. So, I say again look at what's happened." I knew he saw it now, "You don't trust me, not as you should in this relationship. You're so called true love." I knew it was a bit harsh but to say seeing that gave him hope wasn't something I was going to give him credit for. Not with everything that had happened.

"I admit I didn't handle it well, but my intentions were out of love to protect you. You were always my top priority to protect." He tells me. He sounds firm and decisive, very strongly about his need to protect me. Yet it also told me a weakness he had to. "Mamoru I'm NOT a child to be protected. I'm the girl you love and have by your side when times are hard or in battle and when the world feels unforgiving." Now I held his hands in mine.

"The woman that you share your heart, body and soul with. What you did was take control so you wouldn't feel out of sorts cause when you don't feel in control you feel that bad things will happen then blame yourself when they do and consider it a lucky break if something bad didn't happen. Those dreams, what happened during could have been avoided had you just talked to us. Had you communicated with at least myself or Rei but you didn't. Cause you didn't trust us." He looked down at our hands.

"Mamoru you did the same thing with me and several if not all of the issues now." he looked back up at me, "You didn't trust me NOT to get charmed by a friend of yours and isolated everyone from me in your attempt to 'protect what's yours' when in reality you let others think I didn't exist and gave Saori the green light…so to speak. You let Chibi Usa win arguments and treated me like the child to be patted on the head or fed food because you didn't trust me to handle our future daughter."

He spoke up then, "I trusted you in that regard I just didn't trust how she'd react to being punished." I shook my head no, "Mamoru, I'm the future Queen of this world. I'm friggin Sailor Moon. I've worked my ass off to help beat back Beryl, Metallia, Wiseman and many more…how could I possibly NOT handle Chibi Usa?" he was at a loss for words for a moment till he said, "Cause she's our daughter?" I rolled my eyes at his grasp at straws especially with how his voice got slightly higher in pitch.

Yeah, he was reaching. "Okay now answer that without the question mark in there." I replied calling him out on it. He sighed, "I handled the situations poorly." He confessed, "I know but you needed to acknowledge this so that we can work forward together." I told him. I removed my hands form his as he grasped mine back again, "Can I take that together to mean that we are together?" there was hope in his eyes and I didn't want to see it dashed but he was thinking too far ahead from where we were really at.

"I think we need to take some time to be dating as friends. We still have conversations to have and let's be honest, when was the last time we actually had a date?" when his eyes bugged out and he couldn't answer me I think he knew where I was headed with this but didn't like it too much, "To long." His admittance show cased that he knew where this was heading. He held onto my hands a little tighter. "Way to long." I confirmed.

"I want to be with you." He barely managed to make his voice sound strong and not like a whining child, but I could tell he was having a hard time with this. I was to but I had been dealing with this for far longer than he had. He was trying to keep his composure. Perhaps he thought that this was officially us breaking up because we weren't 'together' even though I was just literally pushing us back a few steps. It was needed I think in the end for us to grow and mature as a couple of things went well.

I didn't know however what he was thinking and thanks to the weak link that was slowly rebuilding itself I wouldn't even know for a while to come of what was going on in his head, "I know…but this is the best way for us. Mamoru feel how weak our link is right now." he sighed as we both felt it. We both felt its strength waning but also felt how much weaker it had been from when we first started out. "It's stronger." He tried to defend but with barely any resistance in it, "Yes it's stronger than before." I admitted.

"However, feel how weak it still is." I could sense him reaching through to the link and feeling the weak but still alive connection between us. I saw the concern on his face, but it was also filled with longing. A longing to make it whole again as it once had been. However, we needed to be strong and needed to want this to work if the link was to be strong again. I remembered a time when it was strong enough to communicate without words.

When we knew what the other was thinking. We weren't even close to that now. I could tell he was facing his own internal defeat that I was right, and this would have to be taken slow. There was no jumping back into things. There was no kiss and make up right now. There was simply us talking like adults and having a long over-due conversation. Why else did he think that I hadn't cuddled up to him like I normally would have?

There are many body language cues to take that he was only taking half of. He needed to notice them all and trust in us, in me to read them correctly. "Do you really think the best way for us to bond is to be instantly together again?" I could tell he wanted to argue that with me, to tell me that we could make everything right by declaring our love for one another and jump into bed. But this was not the case.

This wasn't going to be fixed with a Band-Aid. This needed multiple layers of gauze to fix it but I was willing to put in the effort as long as he was. He instead bit his lip and accepted it even as he tried to joke, "It would be great." It was just bad timing as I wasn't in the mood for a joke regarding our sex life. "Making love to you was always incredible. Waking up to you was a dream come true every morning I had you here." He was smiling as if in recollection of it, and I admittedly agreed with him but that's not what was going to happen here.

"True, true and very true…" he smiled on that as we both shared a mutual small smile at the memory of how things used to be but that's what it was now. _Used to be_. "However…" and here comes the other shoe to be dropped, "We need to build on it and we are not ready to jump back into things." I could see the expression on his face turn crescent fallen. Like he wished we had reminisced more on the positive things.

I would have loved to do that but we still had a lot more to do between us before the positive recollection could begin, and furthermore the positive recollection should be from something last week that we did together, not around six months ago. "I'm not the same girl from the party that night." He arched a brow considering it had only been a few months ago. In many cases that's a good point however when you go through what I've been through in the span of a few months, those events can change a person.

Hell, life altering events can change a person's complete life in the span of 30 seconds. Luna entering my life took me through a 360-rollercoaster ride that I rode with and all of its metaphorical and literal punches. So yeah, it's not just possible it's happened. "I know it was only months ago, but a LOT has happened mentally and emotionally for me since then and for you to." He did acknowledge that at least.

"What I'm saying is if you're serious about making an effort and proving that you're ready to change as I have then this new starting point is the foundation of which you have to work with." I could tell he was trying to figure out a way to do something with it. I just hoped it wasn't to see if he could speed it up. "So…were just friends who are dating?" he clarified. I nodded as he didn't look pleased by it.

"I have to say I'm not fond of this BUT I do understand that this is the decision you've made and it's in place for a good reason. It's also only in place because of multiple actions on my part that lead us here so knowing that I'm at least getting a chance to make this right, to build your trust in me again and to show you that I do trust you and that you're the only one that I think about." he sounded confident in his words as I felt apprehensive but glad that he was accepting this and not pushing anything.

"Good." I tell him before I remember one thing I needed to definitely discuss, "By the way about the ton of flowers that you gave me." he smiles, "You like them?" still missing the social cues… "While their very beautiful did you happen to take into account of one how my parents would react to seeing that MANY flower in the house?" he face fell a bit obviously not having thought about that.

"Or the fact that they are still in a beautiful full bloom and without any extra care besides what my mother is doing to them?" plucked roses does need fertilizer, it's not like they were in the ground still. Only plant food and water changed out will help them out and they still wouldn't last as long as these had. "Yeah…" it seemed like it was hitting him on how far south that plan had really gone.

"I'll make sure going forward they have a normal life span. I hadn't thought of that. Course I also thought they'd all be in your room." He looked to me, "Even if they had been which they couldn't since they couldn't all fit in there, not enough space, mother does my laundry sometimes still. She would have seen them either way." I tell him, "I'll fix it." he assures me as I responded, "Good." Now to see how things played out going forward.


	24. Luna finds out & a change with Chibi Usa

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thank you and you to.

**SerenityxEndymion**: in this case they need a fresh start so yeah. Their dating exclusively in this so no their not back to being boyfriend, girlfriend but they are exclusively only dating each other. Which for what I've researched the status of 'boyfriend and girlfriend' only gets labeled once you've confirm with the person your dating that your not only going to be only seeing them but also socially going to refer to the other as 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' to friends and family. As for that story I was talking about I think it was called 'falling for the same guy twice', since Mamoru and the Moon light knight, Tuxedo Mask are all one in the same. The author renamed it twice for whatever reason that I can't remember.

**Princesakarlita411**: that talk was one of the first of several talks that will be had for them. there's another one coming up soon to. like a few chapters soon. CHibi Usa will be chatting with Usagi yes, a little bit and Mamoru will be in things to for a couple of chapters. Well his POV anyways. and you to.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: I agree, its why I had this start happen this way. They both have changed at this point, its why I had her express it during their first of many talks. And Chibi Usa will be coming up against soon. Things are changing all around.

**AimlesslyGera**: ah no that's not what's going to happen here. and no its not a middle school version of friends with benefits, they've always been friends, but they were also boyfriend and girlfriend, now their back to friends again but now their dating to reach a better version, the one that they need, of being together again. and no she's not dating them both at the same time. That wouldn't feel like Usagi if she did that. that's more of a Minako thing.

**kera69love**: the break they took was her saying 'were on a break'. They were apart for a while then this first of many talks their going to have so they can repair and make amends with each other. But yes trust is an issue and factor here, one they will be working on together.

**berseker93**: thanks and I will. 😊

**Kasumi** **Yawa**: yup and that's not the end of them talking either. Its only the start. She needed to show him what she's made of and you'll see Mamoru perspective on that shortly. And thanks, I've had to go through a lot of stories to gain my own style and way of expression. The story started off as something that I had to basics for written down but I have added on different ideas that came to me as I've gone along. Filled in some plot holes I didn't realize were there or got inspired by people along the way.

**Guest (1)**: that will be discussed in the next, not this next, but the following chapter. As for full trust and faith in her by her friends and Mamoru, they do trust in her, full now, and yes they messed up before and have admitted to it, no one's perfect and yes she sacrifices herself time and time again for them, and for the world, but its also because she loves so much that she does everything she can for a peaceful outcome. Its in her nature. But as I stated before that whole trust thing will be discussed very soon. There's a bit of detail to go into it so I hope it meets expectations.

**Oracle** **Sybil**: I know but not everyone will like or want him. he can be a turbulent character at times, you either love him completely, hate his guts, or love to hate him cause what he does may be out of love to protect but their still wrong actions to take and make. Thanks though.

**karseneau1**: thank you, I try what I can. 😊

**YoLO1992**: its fine, right now things are still up in the air for them both but its about creating the right path and following it to not wind up back where things went bad to begin with. she doesn't want a repeat of what happened.

**mikanxnatsume1228**: a poverties? Wasn't sure what you meant by that. like him being way down in the dumps or something?

**Guest (2)**: yup and there's more listening from both now to come.

**Rjzero00**: I don't know about king of insecurity but okay…and yes he does hold these fears in, it may not make sense to a lot but for him they make a great deal of sense. Or at the time they did. Now he sees how wrong he was. As for the future self thing that was more of a theory she came up with, it was something that I remembered reading a LONG time ago on why since the break up arc was essentially there to make SM more PG and G rated for kids so having a romance in it wasn't where DC wanted to be at that time. The theory never left my memory and actually made a bit of sense so I put a version of it in here that Usagi came up with this theory of a possible why. And yes I do or else this wouldn't have Usagi/Mamoru in the pairing. And he will be talking to her. communication will be a bit more prevalent than before so he learns to stop relying so much on the link. As for Kenji's problem while that will be discussed a bit in here, his reasoning falls more along the lines of he has no one to really talk about or find anything out about Mamoru. He's only got a select few friends so much like how parents want to get to know the guy who's dating their daughter's parents he cant do that with Mamoru. He wants to be able to find a good guy for his daughter and his reasoning for liking Tyler is because he's spoken to his brother and his wife on it AND knows they live in a good neighborhood, a wholesome one whereas while Mamoru's place is nice as hell it doesn't scream wholesome family, it screams more bachelor pad to him. if that makes sense. Hell my dad used to, when I was in high school, demand to see the ID of the guys I dated since he didn't get to meet their parents. But things in America work differently than in Japan.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: for now yes, there's more to come for sure. Like with Rei as you mentioned, while that took a few days this will take the longest. So it'll be a series of conversations to be had. Not just one, this was only the start and I'm sorry if that wasn't clear before. I was going to try to have it in the title of the chapter but I couldnt figure out a way to shorten what I came up with in any form that made sense or actually worded it correctly so I went with what I could. And things will get more descriptive but it definitely lasted way longer than an hour. And she did want their conversation to be the firs tone but he was still stuck with his head up his ass in a way so that wasn't possible just yet. That and this story would have been cut shorter sooner. And yeah one would think he'd have realized how he messed up but while he's really book smart and a tiny bit street smart he's not greatly socially smart. He didn't see those errors till it was to late. And yes the link is strengthening but it has its weak points considering where it USED to be at. But it is equal on both sides in case that wasn't made clear. She's not really pushing him away per say, she's trying to be strong about what they need versus the physical wants of them both. Yet he knows no means no but she wants to give in and at the same time she knows that's not where their at in this. And I do go into the whole weekend thing to, between this and the following chapter. And to be honest from some of the dates I've have over the years, yeah you can. With the friends and dating as they are dating as of now. I've actually seen this happen in relationships where they take a break, then they go back to basics of being friends but decide to date to see how things go along so they can be back at a couple status. It sounds a bit wonky maybe but its happened. as for the break up arc part, I really disliked it a lot since I felt he didn't need to do it. I got why he did it but I didn't agree with it. I felt that he at that point should have learned to trust Usagi and their friends at that point but he didn't. yes he grew up in an orphanage and was alone a lot, fine, but by this point he has the memories of both lives in him now, his trust should have grown and he should have explained what had happened but he didn't. reverted back to his old ways and protected her, which was sweet and heroic of him, but did it in the wrong way and hurt them both in the process. Plus it really shouldn't have existed anyways. the company that bought the rights didn't want a blooming romance on a show they wanted centered for kids and young teens when it was originally designed for the slight older teen crowd, hence the slight swearing and panties that showed up in the uncensored version, along with the obvious lesbian references later on, so they deleted a lot out including whole episodes to make it kid friendly. Cause that break up wasn't in the manga. Its one of the reasons why I like SMC just a tad more since their more original to the manga, however I will always love the original anime. Anyways, sorry for my rant there, my point is yes he was trying to protect her but he defaulted and hurt them both when it wasn't needed. that's what she was angry about. His lack of trust in her during that time is what upset her, she appreciates that he does whatever he feel necessary to protect her, but if it hurts them and it wasn't necessary to do so then it pissed her off. I'd be pissed to but that's just me. not to mentioned during their break up we didn't see him trying to figure out the dreams much at all. We saw him avoiding her and still running into her all the time and granted it could have been an off screen thing, so cant rule that out, but we didn't see it so its hard to determine how he was figuring them out if the only time he could gain access to them was in REM sleep and it was the same thing on repeat. He had no control over when the visions came and spent more time with Chibi Usa to see if the visions he saw with her would help him, which also gets discussed later on. I better stop while I'm ahead before I give out spoilers here. not sure how she was comparing him to Tyler in the last one, that wasn't really supposed to come off that way. But I will say this, she wont be stringing them both along. She's not Minako. And Mamoru's side will be out very soon and man is it a lot to be in his head. Hope you continue to read and enjoy. 😊

16 reviews, that's nice, it appears I may have given the impression that that was the only chat between Mamoru and Usagi but it was actually just the start, there will be many discussions for them to have coming up. There was just to much to get out in one sitting. Much like with Rei there was animosity between them it'll be a lot for her and Mamoru to, just on another level so please read and review!

Breaking point ch.24

Usagi POV

I must admit it was nice to talk to Mamoru, it really felt like we aired a lot out that day and while we still had some talking to do, something I knew we were going to be doing in intervals since there was still much to go over, my time at his place had only really been to begin our hash out not to complete it. we had only been able to talk about so much during that entire afternoon going into the evening.

I even knew it seemed like we barely scratched the surface of the issues we had going on and it was true. We got a few things out on the table and even a theory or two on my thoughts of what happened with things that had happened when we went to the future. I had no proof of my theories, much with when I was discussing his future self. It was a theory of mine just like my theory of Emerald regarding Diamond.

I had no real proof just a gut instinct that formed into a theory. The point was we got to discuss a few things and even though we didn't get to air it all out, considering how drained I was by that point, and I knew he was feeling it to. A part of me wondered once I left if I should have stayed for the weekend and hash even more out, to have a weekend long discussion about everything especially since Rei and I had a two day, separated granted but a two day talk session, but by that point I was ready to leave and let what we had discussed sink in.

I needed to get out of there mostly so that I could sink into my bedsheets at home and decompress. I knew he would have given me his bed at the end of the day but I needed to clear my head and sleeping or even just napping in his sheets was only a reminder that he was close by and was a distraction more than it was a comfort at this stage. So as tempting as it was, I needed to sink into my own sheets and think things over.

I was glad we had talked about what we did and even though it may not have seemed like a lot as mentioned before, we still had many talking sessions left. This was only the beginning. A new fresh start that didn't happen because of lost memories for either of us, that didn't happen because of some magical intervention, this was based on the choices that we made that were non magic related.

In a way I almost have this strange feeling that it made us stronger. It was weird to think of it that way, perhaps cause of how much anger and how many issues we had were involved in the process that needed to be addressed and hadn't, but it was starting to feel like it was. Like we needed to have these discussions to figure out what we had been ignoring in our lives and had been taking for granted or letting slid by.

I hoped this was the case. I hoped that this would make us stronger and that was another reason I had to go home. I had to come to these realizations. I had to begin that level of trust with him again that things were going to improve and that we would get past this part in our relationship and go better for us both. He had made the effort to listen to me and is honestly trying to do better, he didn't cut me off, he didn't try to defend much at all.

He was simply listening and taking all of my feelings into consideration and while the things that I got out weren't all of it, it was a start and he was still willing to listen to me. I had felt lighter once I had left and while I felt incredibly drained, almost like I had dealt with a magical enemy, I also felt like the word 'finally' had hit home. I had been waiting for that first conversation to happen for a while and while I had wished it had been the first after trying to talk to him on a few occasions he hadn't been ready yet.

That had been made clear early on that he wasn't even though he had tries but it was only to not listen to me, but to talk at me. When that became clear I let him figure himself out while I talked to the girls. With this first of many conversations down I knew that we were at least getting back on the right path. Now I just wanted us to stay there. I knew he wanted us to have the weekend together and while we could have used the two days at the end of the day I needed a mental and emotional break from all that we had dished out together.

Him admitting what he was doing and had done and what it did to me really had me stunned and in need to process a lot of feelings. I never knew he was afraid of loosing me all that time. I never thought he was insecure about our relationship. He always had this air of being so stoically calm that for a while I nicknamed him my robot. I never told anyone that because I didn't want to admit that he was acting as indifferent as he was.

I always thought I had done something wrong. That I wasn't good enough for him or his friends and to find out that he was keeping me away from it all cause he thought he would lose me was in a way charming and sweet, but also incredibly irritating, a bit insulting and upset me greatly. It was why I talked to him about the trust issues. I get that growing up as he did meant that trust was far to rare a commodity but it didn't mean that he couldn't trust me and he did essentially admit that while he didn't trust his friends with that he also didn't trust me.

That hurt more than anything. I trusted him with everything at that point, yet he didn't have enough respect into our relationship to trust me. I wondered now how he could trust me to save his life on occasion, but he couldn't trust me at the time to NOT be easily swayed by a guy hitting or flirting with me. Plus, during that time, I couldn't see past him. There was no chance I would have gone beyond talking to another guy.

That's when I remembered thinking briefly on Tyler. I had never stopped feeling guilty over that whole thing. It was one of the things I wanted to talk with him about next time. One of the things that I wanted to go in-depth about was my kiss with him and his incident with Saori. We barely broached the subject in a way that was needed. it may have been why I thought about it, cause I wanted to tell him that while I didn't regret it, I would always feel guilty of it. That while I had been attracted to Tyler briefly, I couldn't see him as anything more.

That walk with Mamoru solidified that. To be in the same room as him and have a deep conversation to that magnitude told me that things had already changed between us and it was for the better. I felt different now and wanted to work with Mamoru and I felt the change in him to that he wanted to work with me to. That he wanted to change along with me and be better. I could feel it and it encouraged me.

I was mulling over these thoughts in my room that Sunday when my mother came in to grab up laundry for the week. "Usagi dear did you have fun at Mamoru's place?" she asked, closing the door. "Fun isn't what I'd call it…" I mutter, knowing that fun had definitely NOT happened, but it was still very much necessary and worthwhile. "We talked a bit." I tell her as she sits down on the bed and tells me, "You know you can come to me if you need to. I was once your age you know, and I do know a thing or two about being with guys."

Her words made me blush, "Mom please I don't need to hear about you and dad." I tell her, she laughs, "Who says I was meaning your father?" that struck me, "What?" now I was intrigued as she smiled, "Honey your father may have been the first man I ever truly fell in love with but he wasn't the first man I ever dated." This was news to me, Shingo and I had always assumed there had been no others, "Really?" I asked, "Of course not. I had a few guys I dated before I met your father." Now I was intrigued as we got a bit more comfortable.

She started to tell me about a few of the guys she had dated, and they were just that simple, sexless dates that she had had with them. I was stunned as I thought her, and dad were each- others first for everything. I never knew. "So, when I met your father, I knew there was something special about him. I knew I had to land him, and I did." So, it was mother took the initiative. I nodded and in the best way I could describe without the added extra stuff on our relationship I told her about Mamoru and the stuff with Tyler to.

"So that's why there's all those flowers." She surmised. I nodded, "Yeah, I wasn't trying to make things worse yet somehow I felt like I did a bit. I mean Tyler and I are just friends and he's been respectful of that but he still has made it known that he likes me and I like him but…" my mother merely nods, "Not like that, BUT…" I look to her, "I want to believe that Mamoru will change as I have, but…" I didn't want to say it.

"But if he doesn't shape up you could see yourself possibly considering it." I sighed not wanting to answer because I didn't know the answer. I knew the answer to a variety of 'what ifs' BUT I didn't know the answer to this 'what if'. Yes, there was an attraction, but a future relies on way more than that. I'll never stop believing in love. "Its fine to feel that way. It's a human response honey. Plus, you are still young."

If she only knew I wasn't as emotionally or mentally as young as she thought I was. I was just thankful that she never questioned my appearance change to much when I merged with the princess and we became one with me being the primary driving force in my body. "I know I'm still a teen but I'm mature in other aspects." She nods, "Agreed, how do you feel about Mamoru with the effort he's putting in now?" I breathed, "I want to believe in him, and this recent chat makes me feel like we're getting back on the right path." I assure her.

"But…?" she asks, "I don't know…all the stuff that happened and the cancelled dates for various reasons, it still – and he apologized for them but…" I try to find the right words, "They still happened, and you wished they hadn't." she says confirming what I was feeling into words, "Yes." I tell her, "Honey dealing with set-backs in relationships is a part of life. You think times with your father was all great? Trust me there were times when I wanted to beat him over the head with a frying pan." She grumbled.

I could feel my eyebrow's shoot up into my bangs on that one, "Really?" I asked, "I was initially in my third trimester with you when my feelings reach the first full blow. I was feeling bloated, irritable, and fat as a cow." She described, "Your father came home late one time and I had been on my feet in these little sandals most of the day cleaning up the house we had just bought. I was tired and his only greeting that evening had been 'what's for dinner?'" she stated as I listened intently on her.

"Not even a 'honey I'm home, how was your day' just 'what's for dinner?' I was furious with him and once he was within range, I took off my sandal and hit him in the head with it." I burst out laughing, "Really?" I asked, "Yup, he looked so stunned then before he could get irate himself, he finally saw how pissed off I was and backed down. To this day he hasn't asked what's for dinner first before asking how my day was." I smiled before asking, "What was the point of that story? Other than a good laugh." I asked her.

"The point was smarty pants, we had it out that day, we talked abut it later on in more detail and depth on his work and my work. We had a rough patch with it cause that was a build up from month's worth of me feeling like I was a walking incubator and him going out, talking with friends, at work and I wasn't a part of that. I wasn't able to be a part of his world and I felt a bit useless and left out." now I was beginning to get it.

"So, sort of like how Mamoru was making me feel." I say, "A little bit yeah, only difference was Kenji was proud that he was going to be a father. He was out with friends with the sonogram picture to hold out and boast about how he had always wanted to be one. I just wished I had been there with him to share in the experiences." She said, "Yeah well in my case he was avoiding talking about me because he didn't trust me enough to not be swooned by another." I told her as she sat closer to me.

"In a way its sweet that he wanted to keep you to himself but in other ways he defeated his own purpose with his actions. He recognizes that now and is making amends. The question you really need to ask yourself is whether or not you trust him to let him back in at the end of the day and not just want to trust me but are willing to trust him so you can strengthen your bond as a couple back up and make it through this." She told me.

"I know your young but something about him tells me that your it for him. Yeah he messed up but how many guys are out there in the world willing to go through the effort that he's making to get back into your good graces?" I did concede to that, "And those flowers were so beautiful for so long. I know I wouldn't have been able to resist had that been Kenji." The look she gave me on what could have been going through her mind made me cringe a bit.

Mom!" I groaned out in slight disgust, "Oh relax, I didn't give any details." She phished at me, "Besides you do know that roses like those even to make them yourself cost a lot of money." I sighed…if only she knew HOW he made them, "Yeah…" I stammered a bit. "I actually wished we hadn't caught you two when had that day, but I knew your father would say something else smart to get Mamoru to leave so I had to say something." I smiled.

"Its fine honestly. I mean I wanted to go with him but…I was conflicted cause I wanted to give in but at the same time we weren't there yet." I told her, "I get it, but the more you two talk the more you feel you are there." She nearly asks, "Its starting to feel that way but…" once more I couldn't voice my words very well. "You want to make sure your not trusting him again for him to repeat his actions." I looked to her.

Perhaps I should have talked with her about this a while ago. Turns out parents may know more than we think they do. "Are you reading my mind or something?" I ask as she smiled and said, "It's called being a mother who's been in similar places as you have been." I arch a brow at her as she continues, "Trust in not just him, but in your gut. Trust you heart, listen to it. It's led you this far and you're not one to be led down the wrong path." I was shocked at the level of trust she was holding in me on this.

"What about Tyler?" I asked wondering what she thought about him especially since father was pretty keen on the guy, "I know father has a bit of a preference over him." I tell her as she looks to me, "I'm sorry but is your father dating him?" I shake my head no, "I sincerely hope not." I can't help but response as she laughs to, "Are you dating him?" I shake my head no. "Is he anything other than a friend?" I for hopefully the last time shake my head no. "Then he's not a part of the equation. Not anymore." I sighed at her words.

"Honey your father and I will always want what's best for you but in the end only YOU know what you want and what's best for your heart. We're not you. We may sense things as parents as to what we think the person will be like, but I've never gotten any bad vibes off of Mamoru. Now granted I've never gotten any bad vibes from Tyler but in the end its about what you want." I was glad she was telling me this.

"If Tyler doesn't make you feel like butterflies are in your stomach or make you feel like a simple kiss could rock you off your feet then I think you already know what you want and what you should do." I nodded, "However the same goes for Mamoru, if he doesn't provide you with the feelings that you once thought would never end and they have and they DON'T come back then you know it wasn't as intense and you may have thought it was." I nod knowing she was right, "Yeah…" I agree.

"Now I've got to get to some laundry, just think about what I said and make the call that your heart picks, not anyone else. Just make sure whomever it is that you pick that they respect and love you for you and not something else." She warned as she grabbed my laundry and left the room. I was left alone in my thoughts for a few minutes till Luna's voice as low as it was penetrated the room and scared the crap out of me. "Very wise words." I nearly jumped as I kept my own voice down.

"Seriously?!" I snapped at her, she shrugged her cat head and said, "However since you could only tell her so much the advice given is a little off as she doesn't know everything for good reason." She amends at the end when I look to her. " I know that…doesn't mean she doesn't have valid points and she's right, I have to not only decide to trust Mamoru again but trust in my own self to make the right decision for the right reason." I tell her.

Luna jumps up onto my desk, "So Tyler is definitely out then?" she asks a little too eager in my opinion. I glare at her, "Considering we never dated, plural, he was never technically IN to begin with. What I need to do is see Mamoru again, talk some more and go out." I tell her. I saw her face light up a bit, "Like a date?" how is it that she seems more excited than even I'm feeling about it? I roll my eyes, "Yeah like a date. Friends going on a date." I tell her in more detail since she's acting like a teen herself about it.

"That's good. You two need to re-connect to…" I shot a glare at her, a warning one. She gulps then amends her words, "To talk again and see how things are now that you've have one conversation already." I nod, "True, we need to see how we are now in each other's spaces since we've had a conversation. We hashed out a LOT, but one we still have more to discuss that was just one conversation of many." Totally true to.

There was still much more we needed to go over, this was only the beginning and I still wanted to discuss other issues next time we got together, "We need to talk about a few more things still and I need to see how he reacts and acts with me in public settings. Will it be the same as before or different as it should be now?" I ask more to myself than to her as I text him about going out the following Saturday.

Deciding to make it a public place I pick taking a trip to the mall as a starting point. Meet there, walk around, grab a bite to eat and walk that off as we talk some more. See how that goes. Baby steps in this to see how he responds. Its merely a few minutes before he responds back with 'can we do it sooner, like the middle of the week?' I sighed as I try to think of anything I'm doing during the week.

The girls and I usually make plans but since nothing is set in stone just yet I can technically do it so I text back 'we can try for Wednesday evening after school, I'll have to let my mom know so she doesn't worry about me for dinner'. He agreed as he then said 'thank you again for talking to me about everything. It really feels like we got closer mentally as well as emotionally. We should have had it sooner, but I guess its better late than never.' I mutely agree with him as I say in kind 'I do to'.

I think on it then say 'I'm glad we talked about a lot of it and while we have more to discuss I can already feel were getting on the right path. I had already been feeling the bond strengthening as we talked so I'm taking it as a good sign'. He takes a moment to respond before saying 'yes, and I do feel it to. Like right now if I concentrate, I can feel your emotions are tempering. I'm also grateful that you trusted me enough to talk to me still after everything. Thank you.' I had to say I hadn't thought of that.

There was a certain level of trust I put into talking with him and even the girls that I would be not just heard but that I would be listened to and that my words would be heeded. I was giving out trust for follow through and was leaving it up to them to make it stick in place. So yeah, I was putting my trust and faith into them once more to do the right thing as I was working to do it on my end as well.

'I admit its still a hedgy thing to trust you right now on these levels but I am and I do trust you to certain levels, I just want to be able to trust you on ALL of the levels, we should trust each other on.' I tell him through text. His last words are 'I want that to, not just for you to trust me but to prove to you that I do trust you on all those levels.' I accept his words as we've not got a tentative date set up for Wednesday. As I leave back out of my room to see if mother needs help, I run into Chibi Usa.

There's a certain hesitance in her, like she wants to say something but isn't sure, "Chibi Usa?" I ask her. Her mouth begins to crinkle like she's about to cry, "I…I saw the flowers downstairs…" her lip stops trembling telling me that's NOT what she wanted to talk about, "I don't know wherever you and Mamo – chan are in your relationship, but…" she looks up into my eyes and while I still see anger in them I see the want and need for something that she does need in them as well…the need for acceptance and change.

"I've had time to think on things and…I'm sorry if I messed up the future by telling you about the twins." I look around to make sure no one can over-hear us as I usher her into my bedroom while closing the door, Luna still in there now has wide eyes. Cat ears probably heard that. Great. "I'm sorry what?" she asked as if trying to figure out if she heard her right. Now Chibi Usa looked guilty again for blabbing about that…again.

"Not important." I try to shrug off, but Luna doesn't relent. "Wait how is that possible?!" she jumps up. We both look to her, "I'm sure your aware of how men and women of the human variety reproduce." I respond sarcastically. She glares at me this time, "What I mean is there's never once in the HISTORY of the moon kingdom been more than one heir to the throne. NEVER!" she hisses with shock.

"So? It's never had a Terrian in the bloodline either before and now it does." I point to Chibi Usa who just looks to me oddly for pointing it out. She's probably not used to having it named in front of her, "Lets add to the fact that the Lunarian line has NEVER had twins in it before." now I was getting a tad annoyed. Chibi Usa's apology was becoming an issue with Luna now and it wasn't even her fault this time.

She was actually trying to be a good little girl by giving an honest apology and now this, "Yeah well neither has Mamoru's so…yeah!" I had no real answer for her as she just seemed to struggle to get past that, "Listen I'm not seeing the problem here other than the fact that talking about it might render it NOT to happen cause its in the future and the future is ever changing." Luna snapped her mouth shut on that one.

"Chibi Usa is still the next carrier of the crystal after me. One of the twins will probably be the carrier after her and the other after Mamoru's gold crystal. So, what's the problem?" I huffed at Luna. She was still stunned, "Wait hold on a second!" both Chibi Usa and I both looked at her stunned face, "When did she tell you?" _she's just NOW catching on to that fact?_ "Right before they bound my powers." Chibi Usa said.

I tell you Luna's eyes never looked more WIDE out side of a battle that I had seen in either of my life times, and had the situation not had been so crucial the near catatonic state she was in would have been funny but this wasn't that type of situation to laugh at. "Bound….bound – you…" epic blow up coming here, "YOU BOUND her POWERS and TWI - " epic heart failure was about to happen if I didn't shut her up.

I didn't need my cat to go catatonic on me. As comical as that would be. I had to seriously run over the few feet and clamp my hand over her mouth to shut her up from yelling it out to the whole house, "Keep it down! Do you want to alert the whole house that you're a talking cat?!" she batted my hand away with her paws as she tried to walk a bit once I backed up a few steps. "You okay?" I asked, seriously worried for her now. "I can't believe it…" she sat back as if staggering like a slight tipsy person.

I would have laughed had the situation called for it, "My charge is going to have TWINS in the future…" damn one would think she's the mother learning this about her own child having kids or something. She was literally appearing woozy. "And she decided to bound her current future child's powers and…" that's when she refocused and looked at me with angry eyes that I could tell weren't thinking correctly.

"WHY?" she ground it out between her teeth, angry overcoming her rational side. I looked over at Chibi Usa who didn't look happy that Luna's was technically on her side at the moment but appeared more understanding and even docile regarding it. It was a refreshing change to be honest as she would have used to egg Luna on and now nothing but her appearance to be accepting of it. "The why is that her powers were getting to be out of hand, and we needed to correct that." I told her.

"The spell Rei used essentially used all of our powers to put a 'parental control' over them." as Luna listened in to what I explained to her about the spell and its limitations I could tell she was becoming more understanding herself and less upset about the why and the fact of it happening which was good. "I guess that does make sense since we don't actually have the technology to help aid us with controlling them." she admitted.

She then looked to Chibi Usa, "How are you feeling?" she asked, I looked to her to as she responded with, "Different. I guess. Less angry. Like I want to be upset but it's just not there anymore, not it used to be." even Chibi Usa seemed a bit confused by her own feelings on it, but instead of telling her what my theory was I tell her, "Listen I know you feel bad for talking in detail on the future but don't worry about it. I'm not going to ask questions on it, despite the fact that I want to and have about a million of them." she nodded.

"Really?" she asked, shocked by my acceptance of her blabbing. "Yeah really. I'm not going to let the information change what's happening, and I've already spoken to Mamoru into making sure he doesn't either. So, for now you're in the clear." She and slowly leavings the room as I turn back to Luna. "Real talk though you see how differently she's been the last few days?" I asked her once Chibi Usa is far enough away to not hear anything. "I thought something was off with her, but I didn't know what." Luna admits.

I tell her about my sugar theory as she balks at it, "Your comparing the power of the silver crystal to SUGAR?" I cringe, "Well when you say it like that it sounds kinda lame. My point of it was her powers since she's from two very powerful bloodlines it makes her emotional mood swings that much more unstable. Therefore, her power bursts would be unstable. Sort of like how rambunctious kids can get when their high on sugar." I explain.

Luna looks to be debating on it before seemingly giving in, "Well while I cannot believe you resorted to it, I guess it makes sense and I can understand. You do raise good points with them having the technology in the future to work with her and we don't. We're good but I remember that tech, it was far more sophisticated than what we have in the here and now." she admits, "Plus she's already seemingly calmer already. I think her powers were amplifying her emotions and it does make sense." Luna looked to me.

"Remember when I fought my first youma?" I asked her, "How could I forget you cried nearly the whole time till Mamoru showed up as Tuxedo Mask." The slight mockery aside she was right. I was scared out of my mind and my only focal point BEFORE him showing up was to try and save my friend. Luna's yelling was of no real help so yeah, I cried! I was 14 thrown into a battle with a youma for the first time and had JUST learned I was sailor Moon.

Who wouldn't be?! "My point is…" I ground out, "I wasn't used to it or had a lot of control over my own powers, most of them were foreign to me at the time so when I cried my hair pins turned into sonic waves that knocked down nearly every bad guy within range. My emotions got the better of me and in a fluke error I won." I told her which was also the point though. Luna seemed to get it now.

"Right so you lost control of your emotions and your natural powers reacted to the lost control you had." She said, "Much like whenever Chibi Usa would get upset with her emotions her own natural powers would react and cause the crap they did." I tell her. I can see she's taking all of this in right before she says, "Then this is a good idea. I think it shows the level of thought you put into this." Her words give me a bit of comfort I didn't realize I would feel.

It was almost like pride from a parental figure for doing something right when their initial reaction was what hers was. "Thanks. I appreciate that." I tell her. She was being genuine, and it was nice to feel that bit of acceptance from her. I didn't realize I still felt the need to get it, but I did. Probably because she was the closest to an adult figure in our world of moon kingdom's and senshi and it was nice to have the validation. To be honest though I was shocked Artemis didn't tell her. I wonder why.

Mamoru POV

After she left out, I had to evaluate everything that was said between us and while I wasn't truly happy with how things had gone down, I was happy that we finally talked and that she talked to me about all of what was on her mind. All of what I did and what she had felt and tried to do herself, between telling me how she had been trying to talk to me earlier to my neglect of her to not standing up for her to various close people in our lives.

I had to admit it was all true it just hurt to realize that it had been so much. That I had done so much. I had wanted to defend to say something but I didn't have anything huge to fall back on and telling her that I defended her against evil time and time again when she rescued me from evil several times to wasn't really something to poke at. Plus, even though yes, I still saved her more than she had me she was referring to verbal warfare between her and the girls or her and Chibi Usa when I took anyone else's wide but hers.

Then there was having her back here to begin with. It had been so long that I nearly gave her a damned tour when she knew my place inside and out. I had to resist on doing that when she came in. Although I already had to resist on kissing her and simply touching her. I didn't realize how much I missed the simple things with her till she basically denied me the contact. Though I understood why, she didn't want me to get my hopes up with something so basic, but I felt it within her.

I knew on the deeper levels she wanted it as I did. However, this was about building back up the trust and respect so that she knew how I felt and trusted me and knew that I trusted her. I let her think I didn't and that wasn't something I ever intended on happening, yet it had and now I have to fix that. So yeah, we were friends that were dating but it was better than nothing which to be honest that was the worst-case scenario to me.

I was petrified that was what was going to happen. Especially after she yelped at me for thinking I had made an assumption about our having twin's, but she was right in various ways. I just couldn't help my initial response. I mean come on, twins didn't run in either of our bloodlines so have them now…okay I'm sorry but damn either she has some super eggs or I have some super sperm cause that's not something that happens with ease.

As a future doctor I knew the chances of conception for such a thing to happen in couples that had NO family history of twins or multiple sets was only at one in every 60 for women and one in every 125 for men so the odds were stacked against us for having sets of multiples. So with the doctor in me knowing the chances I couldn't help but feel a bit of pride that we were having twins however as myself, Mamoru I knew those odds were possibly decreasing or increasing with this new and amazing Usagi at the helm.

It just depended on what happened going forward. She won't back down and frankly as much as I wish she would I was glad she wasn't. She was proving that she wasn't a push over and I while I always knew she wasn't she was also very much a people pleaser. I liked both sides of it in her as they made her who she was. I liked her take charge attitude and the fact that she was making me do the work this time.

It was good for us both. It showed me how lacking I had been previously and how much I needed to improve. Especially since she had previously been the one to carry most of the relationship weight between us. She deserved better and I wanted to show her that I could be that better that she deserved. I grabbed the pillow that she had held for a brief moment while over here and smelled her scent on it.

I inhaled deeply and relished in it, even if I was wishing it was within the sheets of my bed, I would take whatever I could get from her at this point. I just missed having her here so much. It felt like there was just something missing here that hadn't been present till she was here then went away when she left. I knew it was the fact that she made my own place feel like a home when she was here. She brought life into it and made me feel whole and complete.

Then I messed up and things went to shit. Hell, her scent had even started to fade away from my bed. Normally I changed out the sheets every few months for cleanliness but when her scent was here, I slept in it wishing she was next to me in bed for as long as I could smell it. It was as welcoming as it was torturous as I regretted my actions every night, I could smell it realizing it could be her period next to me in bed had I not been such an idiot.

I could have had her next to me just sleeping and sometimes watching her sleep as I did on occasion when things were amazing, then the torturous part of my brain activated and decided to get even with me…again. It was ongoing till it eventually disappeared, so I had no choice but to relent and clean them for hygiene sake. That made it worse though since it meant that it had been long enough for the scent to fade.

I debated on telling her that, but some women took something like that as being creepy and for me it was soothing to have her scent with me. She had this effect to get me between being riled up with love or to be calmed down and soothing. Now her scent just reminded me of what was and the pillow she had held onto barely held her scent in it. She had held onto it for hours while we talked but compared to the bed which had had had plenty of naked skin on it from both of us during our intimate times the couch barely held a candle.

I wanted it back everywhere. I wish her handkerchief still had her scent on it but that faded out long before Chibi Usa even came along. I cursed myself once more. I should never have taken advantage of having her. I shouldn't have thought I'd always have her no matter what. That she would always be there no matter what I did cause today just proved, really these last several months have proved that she had a strong will power and how own mind.

She didn't come back in mere seconds or even a few days, or hell a few weeks, she was making me see things from her perspective and I should already have seen it. I was angry at myself for NOT seeing it cause hell take away the soul bond and what do you have? You still have basic body language to see and feel. These are basic things that I ignored and didn't take into account and I only have myself to blame.

That was my fault and it was time not just for me to win her back but to own up to my mistakes and make sure they NEVER happen again. I can't have ANY repeats. I can't lose her. The very thought of it makes me nauseous. I walk into my bathroom towards my now replaced mirror and look in it seeing the prince's own emotional response in there. He has a stoic expression himself as he looks to me with new eyes.

It's like he's not sure on how things are going to go now. I'm not sure if it's me just being upset at him which is basically me being upset at me or what, but I was done. I was done hoping that I could wing this in getting her back. The flowers didn't do anything really and, in my stupidity, I thought that was a sure fired way to work and get back into her good graces. Obviously, that was a fail especially thinking on how her family must have thought about that. Mistake on my part, I kinda didn't think about that at the time.

I guess it can be hard to explain away that many roses staying alive for that length of time with only the regular amounts of plant food and water with sunlight to keep it going. Which reminded me…I used my powers and focused on them in their home to allow them to natural go out to avoid anything further from tipping them off that they weren't regular roses. I hated to have to do it, but it was necessary.

It was my own fault anyways…again. HOWEVER, it did also tell me of the work necessary to do still to work at this. I had to work harder and in different ways to prove myself and I didn't care if I did have to get in a tutu and sing her favorite songs to get her to be happy like Motoki said. I didn't care I'd do whatever it took to show her that I was the one for her. I looked at my expression in the mirror. "I'll win her back but not for you…" I tell him as he arches a brow at me. Yeah, I know how that must sound but still.

"I'll win her back because this is **our** time. For **us**." The brow arched further. Good. "Not for you and your princess, not alone but for **us** and what we've earned together. I don't care about whatever future we saw or heard." That brough me back to not just Chibi Usa's blurted words but also to knowing somehow in my bones that even if the whole future thing wasn't in place, if the moon kingdom stuff wasn't real I'd still not be able to deny my attraction towards her. I'd have given in eventually and dated her regardless.

It would have been more or less on convincing her to date me, sort of like how things are now, only in a different manner. As for Chibi Usa's words I remember that feeling. I had never been more shell shocked or happy as when I heard that. It really had felt like a ten-ton weight was lifted off of me. An image of a young boy with my dark hair came to mind with another little girl with blonde hair or dark hair to.

Or two girls or two boys, hell I didn't care. I was so happy that I KNEW Usagi could feel it. I knew she could feel my excitement. Its not like it was the first time when we found out Chibi Usa was ours. I had honestly not just been thrilled but embarrassed that our private life had been publicized so 'politely' from my own future self and with no hesitation. He had this confidence about him that I hated to admit, envied.

He had no care that he basically said 'yeah we had sex, so what?' he was open and honest and I needed to be more like that more, carefree and not such a stick in the mud. I needed to show the world that Usagi was mine and I wasn't embarrassed cause I wasn't. That I wasn't afraid she would leave me, but that I trusted her as she trusted me. That we were in a confident, committed relationship and that we made each other happy.

Slipping back into recollection though I remembered later feeling her other emotions and she was right. We had a task to do that day and I needed to stick with it. I was getting carried away with thinking about things that not only hadn't happened yet but with things that may NOT happen if I didn't get MY act together with her. Hearing that was really at this point just a little something to hope for the grand scheme of things.

Then the small talk we had afterwards confirmed for me what she was thinking. She knew what I was thinking during that whole thing. And while it was her razor sharp tongue that got the last word in and made me realized things weren't going to be easy it also told me that our bond was strong enough now to for me to hear her thoughts if she focused hard enough and for me to feel some of hers to.

It was a positive sign no matter how it turned out. Yes, Chibi Usa should have stayed silent on the matter, she really should have, and I have no doubt that she regretted it the moment it came out, but it did. Granted like Usagi said things may have changed now since other things here in this time have BUT it was still possible. It gave did give me hope just not in the way that Usagi I knew felt that it may have.

It told _me_ that our bond was getting stronger the more we got past these hurdles and became closer together and that I needed to keep improving on my end to get us back on the right path towards what _we_ wanted in the end. Not to care about some possible future in crystal Tokyo that we saw way back, but the future that _we_ planned together in the here and now. My being a doctor and her being a grade school-teacher.

She debated on a lot of ideas, even toyed around with being a stay at home mother to our kids like her mother did. I knew she was destined for great things, and that's not regarding her being a future Queen but just with how she was in general. She could accomplish so much and it was just by luck that she was the one to be Sailor Moon. She was growing into this amazing woman and I wanted to be there for all of it as she was there for me to.

And yes, I wanted kids but to be honest, after all of Chibi Usa's antics, I wondered what type of father I was in the future to allow her actions for her to be this way in the past. It was something I used to struggle with back when I first met Usagi. She was the only girl I'd ever met that made me think about that type of stuff and this was before we discovered each other's secret identities, I just felt this connection with her.

I had wanted to be more than just a friend to her back then, I was just going about it the wrong way and started to become a near 'frienemy' instead. Plus BEFORE I even met her I worried about what it would be like if I ever did become a parent due to my own childhood crap. It may have been another reason why Usagi's father wasn't too keen on me being a part of her life in any real instance.

Perhaps he felt that since I didn't have a father figure growing up, even though I had the memories of my previous father, even if I didn't get that till way later on, he didn't feel that I would know HOW to be a father to any grandkids that Usagi and I gave him. I mean look at Chibi Usa with how she treated Usagi. I mean was I to lax as a parent or barely there? That hurt me to think but it wouldn't be unheard of if as a royal in the future I spent more time on business matters than on my own family.

Then again, I looked back up to the prince in the mirror, I couldn't be spending too much time away as they were prepping for twins in the future. Then there it was again. I really couldn't help the smile that tweaked on my face on that one. Twins. A tiny bit of macho pride slipped in as I smiled wider at the mental image that came to mind of Usagi with one and me with another in the delivery room.

However as soon as Usagi's words entered my mind again that macho pride faded. She was right, things change all the time and for all we know thanks to my dumbassery now that could have already changed. It already was when Chibi Usa started to fade away out of existence. She was still barely hanging on by a threat, but I knew that thread was getting stronger thanks to feeling Usagi's and mine's bond grow stronger.

It didn't mean though that I would give her more power to sustain her life. I realized that it may have sounded horrendous, but I only cared about Usagi. Our future child had hurt her so much mentally and emotionally and I only added to it. I wasn't about to make Usagi feel anything less like before ever again. So if Chibi Usa faded away for now, or for good it would hurt and badly but not nearly as much as if I were to lose Usagi.

I looked back up in the mirror and saw the possible expression of pride on his face, "I finally find a woman that's so amazing and wonderful and I nearly blow it. I refuse to lose her again over my own issues or insecurities. This going forward is our time to live OUR life. Not anyone else's." I tell him as his face widens into a full blown smirk, "Then fight for her and don't fuck it up again." the mirror image of him telling me this actually startled me into backing up from it as I heard his last words say 'You WON'T get another shot'.


	25. Mamoru's musings & a chat with Naru

**CassieRaven**: thankyou I'm glad your enjoying it a I am writing it. other than the brief mentions of the outers they wont be making an appearance and unless I can (or if you the audience can) figure out a way to make a storyline sequel to this for the S season where their going into they won't be. sorry.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thank you.

**SerenityxEndymion**: yeah that was entertaining to write especially considering the amount of times we see her in the anime threatening to wack someone with a kitchen items and yes the conversation was needed for some time now, I just needed a place to put it that fit in with the tone and the mood of both characters. Especially with what was going on. and yes her mother does see things that she herself cant see and while Luna did have a point it doesn't mean that the advice wasn't worthwhile. Plus there will be more understanding from mamoru to come and more talking to come from between them to. as for Luna's reaction, yes she was a tad angered but mostly shocked since its never happened in the royal family so she didn't really know how to handle such shocking news. Others would find it wonderful but considering she's so unfamiliar with the moon royalty having more than one per generation its shocking for her to know there's going to be twins. She's internally thinking 'after Chibi usa who will take the silver crystal or will either twins have powers, or will both fight over the crystal for its powers?' she has to many questions going on all at once so it was overwhelming for her to say the least.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: exactly. And yes she will have to learn that and it will be interesting. And there's been many instances where that's (been jealous of a baby sibling) happened and gone oh so wrong so in this case Chibi Usa is going to learn early on to prevent the actions from getting worse as they've already made the binding happen. that and she already had emotional issues that's being tampered down. and while I'd love to agree that parents love all their kids unconditionally, I've actually known for some parents to admit to their own kids, as adults on their death bed who the favorite was, so that's not always the case.

**Princesakarlita411**: yeah they needed to talk and yes he is.

**Jovemako**: yeah Luna kind of over reacted but she had her reasons, not good ones really but she had her reasons.

**kera69love**: yup there will be more coming up on their date night. and they will progress forward, they still have much more talking to do. as any couple would.

**karseneau1**: thank you and there's more where that came from to.

**phillynz**: technically your right…I guess it's a fine line.

**Rjzero00**: no problem, I prefer to take a long post with constructive criticism that can be beneficial to a negative one or none at all. I know in the beginning he starts out kind of like that but he does improve throughout. Its just a process for his character just like it was in the beginning for Usagi. And yes after Usagi talked with her mother it did give a new different insight on his actions. Its why I made sure to put Ikuko in at the right time so that Usagi could go into the dates without thinking only on the past and look forward towards the future. The artemis not telling luna will be answered, just not in this chapter. The annoying Luna was never going to leave, just improve and be more respectful, she just had a spaz attack I guess would be the right term. As fir the theories, such as more gods playing parts, I wished that to. I think they added more in the manga of the gods being involved, like talking about Minako being ascended from Aphrodite the goddess of love and the original history of Usagi's Serenity as she was more powerful that originally described. Or even how all the senshi had their own kingdom's, there was a ton of history not put in from the manga that could have given the series a much richer over all flow that could have garnered a lot more viewing audiences. I wondered about Crystal Tokyo being an alternative time line until Chibi Usa got sent back in the anime again to train there. Why train there or get sent there at all if it was an alternative time line? Why not their own past time line? Just curious. But your remaining theory on what happened in that time line was definitely interesting and makes sense to, it would have been interesting to see how they could have spun THAT into either the S or Supers season. It would have been interesting to see it in the Stars to when Seiya came in. showing an actual jealous Mamoru as Seiya was definitely a cocky guy who was confident and didn't mind going after what he wanted. We might have finally seen the demise of 'robotic Mamoru' as he proves himself to Usagi showing her that he to has feelings beyond what he's previously shown her and she sees that they are advancing in to the next step of their relationship. as for the dreams, are you meaning that they were initially meant for her cause he received them for months before she received the first one. I did enjoy reading your theory, there's a lot that could be worked with on it. it ALMOST gives me an idea to.

10 reviews, nice, glad your all enjoying this, there's still more to come and I've recently come to discover that I MIGHT make this past 30 chapters, not sure yet, stay tuned and please read and review!

Breaking point ch.25

Mamoru POV

After I had time to reflect a little bit last night on things, before my princely self freaked me out a little bit in the mirror by talking verbally back to me as if he were possessing my mirror and was another entity, but his words also hit home for me. It made me realize that we had more steps to hit before we, Usagi and I, were ready for a weekend together. So, I had to admit I was glad that Usagi was taking today, Sunday for her family now.

At first, way back when she told me it would only be Saturday, and remained firm on that decision, I was saddened and disappointed that she wasn't going to be here with me as I wanted for the weekend. I had thought of so many things we could do beforehand and get out there so that we could speed up the process along to get back to where we were before things went sideways as they did. At that time, I had honestly felt that since we had a lot to talk about that taking the weekend to get everything out would be perfect for us.

We could do a lot of talking then go out on a date and start to rekindle our relationship back to where we were at before things went sideways as they did. That had been the game plan I thought of at first and it was pretty detailed out. My logical side had concocted so much to do yet my emotional side had thought of none of the necessary things that would be discussed that would render us both not really in any mood for that…despite my attempts.

I thought if we dedicated five to six hours for talking we could start to move forward but I was wrong and in the process when she explained to me why and I realized I was still doing what she knew I had been doing since things had changed. Just in a different way. I was still trying to exert some form of control over our relationship and she put a stop on it before I could think otherwise. I sighed.

It was the form of control that I'd had since I was a kid growing up in the orphanage that I never really got over or let go of when I became an adult. I thought I had but she pointed out to me in several ways how I hadn't and how it affected our relationship. She admitted to her own faults which I knew was big of her considering the bit during that time was to talk about the faults with our relationship and me, but she laid her faults on the line to.

It really showed me that she had grown up instead of trying to sweep something under the rug in favor of trying to smooth it out. However, because of actions done there was a rift that existed between us now. one that I wanted to get rid of and work on as soon as we could. Thinking back on it I couldn't believe I thought if I could just listen to her for a little while, get everything talked out that I could start romancing her and show her that things had changed and that we could be back to new again.

I felt that I could push that ass Tyler from her mindset even as a friend and make her forget about him. I didn't like nor trust him, and I was trying to hard to avoid seeming like a jealous dick regarding him when I couldn't help but be jealous of their meager friendship by this point. I never got jealous over Umino there, but then again, I knew Usagi didn't see Umino that way, she had kissed Tyler but never Umino.

He was more like the dorky friend you love to be annoyed by who slowly becomes your younger brother and that's what happened with Umino. He and Naru got together and formed a great team together. Not to mention with Diamond it had been easier, yes there was still a fragment of jealousy on IF he could get into her mind, but she wasn't a friend to him. Yeah, he saved her life in the end but that was it, his life was done with.

Not to mention after what I had witnessed from that event she couldn't wait to be out of his reach. She had a different relationship, if you could call it that with Tyler. They were actually friends that actually hung out on occasion. She and Diamond had what you'd call a…you know what I don't know the right psychological term for 'an enemy being obsessed with his enemy and wanting to make her his Queen' type of relationship.

Even my princely self didn't know that one and he had dealt with Beryl having one on him for the longest time. Instead my inner prince stated…_There's really no room to compare Diamond to Tyler, they're not even in near the same category._ _You're just trying to justify something internally regarding Tyler cause we don't like him, understandably so, though he's done a good job of being the type of guy she needs versus you…_I groaned at my inner thoughts as they seemed to gang up on me just a bit.

_Now if you want to make a difference to get her back and to do it right then try an approach that doesn't have people or mostly her questioning if it's really a gesture that says 'I want you back' versus one that says 'I'm desperately trying but I don't know if it'll work so I'm hoping for the best', like with the roses…_I sighed at the words that ran through my head and how accurate they were despite the factor that they didn't feel like they were helping much.

_I'm not here to make you feel better I'm here to be honest and for you to be honest with yourself on the actions taken…we maybe one in the same as I am a part of you but that doesn't mean we think the exact same or feel the same on actions taken. I know your darkest feelings and your deepest regrets cause their mine to…_sometimes having mental talks with myself makes me wonder if she had similar discussions with her previous self in her.

I felt my prince self-ignore that as his response instead was_…you messed up with the roses because you were obviously able to create them by the dozens. She saw right through it and called you out on it. Make the gestures something more from the heart and NOT an obvious cheap ass excuse to get back in. MY princess and I may have lost our chance, but you haven't lost yours with Usagi. Make what you do going forward count…_and I knew I was right, he, I it was all the same at this point and I breathed in deeply.

Thinking on it from when she was here, I replayed so much in my mind, went over everything in detail. I saw how she resisted and now after the conversation that we had I understood now why it was a better idea to not do this as a weekend ordeal. I hadn't liked it, but I understood it. When she left later on after we spoke, I had to admit that I felt emotionally and mentally drained as I was sure she did to.

She appeared drained from it all as I definitely wasn't feeling much in the mood to try and romance her. Yeah, she could have stayed in my room and me on the couch if she wanted to and that would have worked but I understood another possible reasoning that I was feeling deep down from her. It was the very reason that I waited so long to wash my sheets. My scent was all over them.

It would have been torturous to sleep in them for her especially in the room where we had the first major argument that spawned the rest. And I wouldn't have let her sleep outside on the couch, she deserved better and frankly I'd feel like a total ass if she slept on it compared to a bed, especially if I'm in that bed. It just didn't feel right. Plus, when she left, I really felt like having a double shot.

I almost did just to do something to reflect my mood but once I poured it that night, I sat it back down. I hadn't been in the mood after all. I had fallen out of every mood I thought we'd be in that night. She obviously wasn't in the mood to be romanced and I lost my want for it to. I really had wanted to at least kiss her, hold her close to me, but I could feel that as much as she wanted that she wasn't ready for it yet.

It was also reminding me of the first time we slept together. She had wanted to be with me so much for a while, had these romantic visuals of us together, yet she was super shy at first and it wasn't within her comfort zone since I had been her first and ONLY ever. That thought made me feel possessive knowing I was the first and only. I planned to keep it that way going on forward for the rest of our lives.

Either way my point is when she became ready, we both felt it at the time. That's how close we were. We were in sync and nothing stopped us from becoming one. It been an incredible night that I would treasure for the rest of my life. This however I could tell that while she wanted things to happen, we had to build us back up. Plus, especially after everything we discussed and nearly argued over it was just bad timing.

One would think talking about kids would get the hormones revved up but talking about how bratty our future child had become wasn't exactly something to get the hormones going for either of us. My expectations had been subdued but it was with good reason it was just also reason enough as to why I let her go instead of insisting on her staying with me. I needed to process everything, and I wouldn't be able to do that with her here. I had a hard time thinking on all of it while she was here.

I was honestly feeling exhausted and depleted of energy in nearly all forms. I felt like not only having a shot of bourbon but to sit on the couch for a while and decompress as I was sure she did on her bed once she got back home…minus the bourbon. Deciding on it how I grabbed the liquid and pour two fingers full not wanting to get drunk or buzzed but just wanting my body to relax a little bit. We had gone over so much, and truth be told I was still upset.

Not with her mind you but with myself. She had articulated so many points that it told me just how long she had been thinking about all of this and no matter how much I wanted to dispute it as I had done so that night and on other occasions I realized I had no room, no step to stand on to make my case. I never did. I had been talking out of my ass and had to face facts on how correct she had been on everything that had gone down.

The more I thought on it the more I realized how little I had deserved her in my life. I closed my eyes as I reflected back, recalling how I dismissed her too often, and yet she still came back to me. In this case she was giving me one last chance. Just like with the girls I was given a chance to fix things. However, just like with the girls if I messed this up there was no more chances. I felt the tears fall from my eyes at the thought of permanently losing her.

Or worse yet losing her to HIM. whether she liked or not today or several months or a year form not that wasn't the problem, HE would still like her and still try to be with her. He'd work his way further into her life and gain that much more of her trust and her guard would come down around him eventually. Especially if we AREN'T together. I pushed the liquid in the glass aside for but a moment before I grabbed it up again and took the last swig of it. Then I pushed the glass now empty away from me. I didn't want to tempt it more.

This chance though, it gave me hope and that was enough for now for us to get through till we went out on a proper date so I could show her things had changed…that I had changed back in to the guy I was BEFORE our future daughter dropped from the sky and changed our lives yet again. I had to admit Usagi had been right on so many things I was just stunned at everything that had been affected by it.

Chibi Usa coming here slowed down our relationship by a great deal and I hadn't noticed or seen it the way she had, because for me I knew I felt a connection with the child. Not like it was with Usagi, far from it. I didn't feel when Chibi Usa was in trouble like with Usagi, it was more of a parental thing Usagi and I both had towards her. No, the connection at that point was in seeing visions whenever I briefly touched her arm during a moment when she was feeling sad or vulnerable regarding the future and I wanted to see what it meant.

The first time I received a vision from it I had been shocked. I had never had one happen from contact before so considering the dreams, or nightmares I had been sent I thought the two were connected. Honestly when Usagi brought up the stuff about the nightmares I had I remembered thinking that if I could figure it out through spending time with Chibi Usa I could have more visions that could tell me how to save her.

I kept thinking if I figured it all out without telling her I'd be keeping her out of harm's way again and protecting what I cherished. However, it was just repeated things I saw, and it didn't help me out in any way. It only put more distance between Usagi and I and once more trying to do things my way, trying to be in control and protecting her without telling her why put distance between us.

I had no clue it would lead either of us to discover that Chibi Usa was ours. Then I remembered thinking once the Doom Phantom was defeated that I had a guarantee that my life was going to have a happy ending. Especially when Usagi and I were happy again. I remembered feeling joy in my life that we were finally getting our ending. We were just two people yes with both past and current memories but now we were just two people who were finally getting a chance to have a chance at happiness.

That the once orphaned boy who had no memory of his life and who gained it back when the princess was awakened now had a place and purpose in life. He had a loving family and a wonderful wife in the future with a child. However, I let that high get the better of me and felt that I could do what I did, and things would still be okay. I didn't take her feelings into consideration at all. I neglected her and she was still trying to make this work. To me that was huge of her.

I didn't deserve to have her. I know guys at college now who had done worse, like purposely cheat either to see if they can get away with it or do it cause they have commitment issues, or in some cases do it cause they see women as an 'all you can eat buffet' so why have only one and only apologized when they got caught and on the off chance that the girl did keep them they'd just keep doing it cause they figured if she accepts it once she'll accept it over and over again and I didn't like nor agree with it.

However, there were the smart ones who kicked their man out and moved on to something better for them. A man who would treat them right, a man they deserved. Those guys would either not care and move on to the next piece of willing leg to spread or others would actually have the nerve to get pissed off and act like an ass cause their gravy train had ended and their play boy ways had been discovered.

Sad part was those guys were still good friends with friends of my actual good friends, several of them were at the party that night. Two of whom chatted Usagi up and even though I KNEW I could trust her, at the same time I let my fears take over and didn't trust her. Yet I didn't act out in full view of them. Perhaps that would have been a better option. Perhaps I should have kissed her in front of all of my friends to get the point across rather pointedly.

Instead I acted like an idiot and wound up making myself appear single. So much could have been done that night to have prevented the last three months from happening and it was all of what I could have done differently. I sighed as I reflected internally. I was just glad that she was at home with her parents, brother and Chibi Usa and not out with that guy, Tyler. He made my blood boil for many reasons.

He was cocky in his own way; I could see it in his eyes when he spoke to me last. He knew what buttons to push to upset me already and I was usually reserved enough in my emotions to NOT let that shit happen. Yet when it came to Usagi I couldn't hold back as easily as I wished. Plus, it didn't help that even though I did have that Saori incident Usagi had also kissed him to. It was still painful to recall seeing.

It had only lasted for a few seconds, but it was a few seconds to long. I did feel a bit upset with her, but I couldn't truly be mad as it wouldn't have happened had I not treated her as I did. She never would have given him a second glance like that had I been a better boyfriend. That lead to us being on this 'break' and has now led to this. She was the one always putting in the effort and I coasted by till this point.

I shouldn't have gotten lazy, so to speak, I should have kept up with our relationship as she had, but I let her take the brunt of it and even after she fired off her warning shot in the form of trying to talk to me that night Saori kissed me. I didn't take the hint and instead of waiving my white flag and telling her she was right I defended everything and denied her at every turn. It's another reason why I didn't like this guy.

He was giving her the appearance of great boyfriend material and while he may be that way truly, she wasn't his to snag. I still firmly believed and want her as my everything. I would show her that I was the boyfriend worth being with. That there was a reason we fought to be with each other time and time again. And it didn't matter about our pasts, at least not JUST about our pasts but what WE wanted to. So yeah, I definitely didn't like him and while I understood the allure he had to her I was going to win her back.

I meant what I said to Usagi, our past lives be damned I love her very much and I wanted to be with her for us. Not for anyone else or anything else. I knew this might be our biggest hurdle yet and it would be our toughest seeing as this wasn't enemy related. This wasn't something that could magically be fixed. I had wanted to tell her at one point how Motoki helped me to see the errors in my ways, but I didn't want to drag him into this.

Instead I spent Sunday going over everything that we had talked over. Then I used it to focus on our bond to strengthen it up as much as I could on my own. I texted her off and on, a little bit on what we had talked about but really it was just too see how she was doing. How she was feeling since we talked. It was small steps, but it was better than nothing right now. She did respond and we had small conversations throughout the day.

Neither of us wanted to talk about anything to heavy though. We were still drained mentally from that. I knew I could still feel her a little bit though. It took me less time to find her with it as I focused on her feelings when we weren't conversing. She had a multitude of them, but their range was pretty determinable. From slight happiness to shock, and finally irritation. I wasn't sure what it was on our link couldn't give me that much, but this was good for now AND the lack of perspiration on my forehead told me I used less focus on it than before.

Also, a good thing. It gave me hope. A lot of things gave me hope. The knowledge of the twins gave a hope I hadn't expected. I had always wanted a big family, something I had honestly thought wouldn't happen early on when I was in the orphanage…then I met Usagi and allowed myself to think on the possibilities of maybe us having kids some day in the distant future. Not now as we were obviously not ready to be taking care of a baby.

It would be when we were in our early twenties if we were both ready at the same time. I had even fantasized a few times of waking up next to her with her scent on my pillow. Of course, I didn't want to get her pregnant so early on. That was just too much, and we were both still young when we first met. Even now were still young, teenagers are really still too young to be ready to handle having children.

Yes some do make it work and are very happy for it but others cant handle the pressures of parenthood so early on cause they themselves are still growing and developing. Believe me my younger teen years were nothing to write home about. Being a growing hormonal teen isn't easy no matter how hard to try at it so I can only imagine how it must be like for a set of teens to have a child so early on.

You can want to have a family all day every day, it doesn't mean you can handle what comes with it. I know right now were not ready yet and how Chibi Usa has been acting to the leniency we've made her accustom to, despite Usagi trying to discipline her, were obviously NOT ready just yet…BUT to know that in the future we were getting children had been, yes embarrassing, just a bit but also something that touched home for me on a level that I couldn't help but look towards Usagi with fondness on.

Having grown up in the orphanage it's hard to allow yourself to think you'd ever be worthy enough to have a family of your own especially if you never get picked into a family. You're either told to be more outgoing or told you're too old to be adopted that only little kids and babies are wanted for a family. You get told so often that you yourself ARENT what their looking for that you begin to doubt your own skills as being a parent or holding down a solid relationship in life.

I managed to hold down the relationships in my life. First with my best friend Motoki, with the few friends I had in general but what I really strove for was the fascination that was Usagi. She was this hurricane, as Rei put it, but I like to think of her hurricane as spirit and energy. She was beauty, grace, charm, purity, street smarts, and bad-assery on a level I hadn't known existed before her. I first believed in falling in love when I met her.

I hadn't wanted to admit it even to myself, choosing instead to hang out as friends even with her friends but eventually we started to get closer. Then as we unknowingly fought together as superhero's I fought against my desires to be with her since I felt a similar desire for my Moon senshi. I finally realized I wanted my Usagi more than the senshi so just when I finally had the courage to ask her out our identities as superhero's were revealed.

If anything, it only strengthened our bond and our connection. I felt relieved that I hadn't been between two women, that I had been in love with the same. I had known from the start when I met Usagi when we talked that she would be someone that would be in my life for the rest of my life and I had only hoped at the time that it was in the role I secretly as that time dreamed her into, the one where she was my wife and mother to my kids.

Definitely not in the arms of someone else. No. Just thinking about that prospect made me remember that kiss between them. It hurt me. Just like it did for her whenever she'd look at the space where Saori kissed me. I saw the pain reflecting in her eyes. I put that there and tried to make it seem like nothing when it was most definitely something to both of them. It didn't matter that I felt it was nothing, my being dismissive of her feelings prevented us from having a possible reconciliation that night. I instead threw it away.

What a fine king I must make in the future. Or…and this made me think on it, what if it was the actions, I took next that make me the king I'll be in the future? _Or how about instead of focusing on how you'll be a king in the future focus on how you can be a better boyfriend to Usagi and be an actual father figure to Chibi Usa instead of catering to her every whim._ That I knew was my inner prince talking…and he was right. _Damn right I'm right, and furthermore you could also beat yourself up on NOT telling Usagi about the ongoing issue._

Damn! I knew the truth of that one to. During the whole time she was over here not ONCE did I mention Chibi Usa's problem. Though it didn't seem like it was a problem as the moment since the power I put in there seemed to be holding for now. However, it didn't take away from the fact that we were still lying to Usagi. Keeping information from her. The very thing that was also an issue in our relationship.

My lack of trust in her ability to handle what was wrong, but in this case, things were way different. If she found out not about the problem she really might only get back together with me just to sustain her life and while I wanted us to be together I didn't want it to be based on the life of our child. I loved our daughter; she was both of us put together. Usagi would carry her in her womb for nine months.

She's ours…we made her. However, I will never stop being in love with Usagi. Even just thinking about her calms me down. There's no future that I'd want without her. I didn't care if I was king or not, a pauper or a doctor, I didn't care. I just wanted to be with her_…and yet you manage to nearly mess everything up…_my inner prince nagged. "Not helpful." I reprimanded myself as I frowned.

What may end up messing this up worse however is when and how she finds out about what we've been keeping from her. This affects us all and I'm not sure I can keep it to myself much longer. I feel like I'm deceiving her by NOT telling her. I should have said something during our talk and yet Minako's words nagged at me. I grab my phone and hit the contacts page before hitting her name to call.

"Pick up…" I mutter. The line picked up with the words, "This better be global." I grimaced. She did say that there would be no more help from them on the issue, but I needed to talk to her about this not telling Usagi thing. I needed to explain to her the negative effects of it. "Possibly not sure yet." I tell her, "What is it?" she nearly demands as I hear water in the back-round. "Where are you?" I asked without thinking.

"None of your business, now get to the point." She snips. Not having time for whatever she's doing on the other end and not really wanting to know I tell her, "Usagi has to know sooner rather than later about Chibi Usa. I know you and the girls agreed to keep it a secret from her TILL the issue is resolved and threatened to essentially make me wish I'd never been reborn, but she needs to know." I wait for her reaction.

"You breathe a word of it before its time and I'll personally make sure that the only way Usagi and you will have kids is through either adoption or a donation." While the adoption brings up memories for me knowing she was essentially threatening castration I gulped and refocused, "I only say this cause think about it. When she finds out she'll be pissed at ALL of us for NOT telling her from the moment it happened. It might send us all back to square one with her." I plead my case.

She sighs as if she's exasperated, "Listen you have the same concerns the rest of the girls and I have, trust me you're not alone in that regard." I do feel a smidgen of relief that I wasn't being ganged up on for that. "Then what? Do we keep this pertinent piece of information from her or tell her before she gets more upset with us than she already will be?" I ask her. I hope she's going to give me something useful to help me out on my end over here.

"Mamoru – san, Usagi is a smart and understanding woman. She's already done so much for all of us." Agreed. "I've already had to have a talk with the girls to convince them to give it just a little bit longer. However, the length of time we are waiting on is ultimately depending on you at this point." Now I was shocked, "Wait on JUST ME?" I asked. "Well duh!" she nearly bellowed; I pinch the bridge of my nose as I pulled the phone temporarily away from my ear at the volume of her voice.

"Mamoru – san let me connect the dots for you, in case you didn't get it the first time - " I cut her off, "I don't need a recap of why we're not telling but a reason to keep the woman we all love in the dark that her and mine's future daughter might possibly not exist anymore and that her energy here in this world is being held together by the energy glue that is currently in her. And yes, I'm aware of how that sounded but you get the point." Now it felt like the drink tied with arguing with Minako was giving me a headache.

Minako seemed to pause herself before saying, "The 'glue' as you so eloquently put it is still working so don't flake out on me now or flake out on yourself rather." I could sense the goddess of love was beginning to talk to me now and not just Minako, "Trust in her, trust in your relationship with her. Prove that to her and let her see who you really are. Cause if these past few months is who you really are, you might as well sign off now." I pinched the bridge of my nose again in slight aggravation.

"It's NOT who I am…" I tell her, "Good, now stop crying about it and act like the man you claim to be and not as you have been acting you dolt!" she hung up on me before I could respond. I looked at my phone with irritation and realized, "She never did answer my question." I wondered if calling her back would be worthwhile and debated on it till, I gave up knowing she wouldn't be of further help.

She was making that clear as she hung up on me. This was something I had to do and HOPED to hell it worked. I had to plan this all out strategically as possible, not to be a control freak about it but to make sure that we didn't get interrupted and I could not only romance her but show her that I was better for her. That we weren't just meant for each other but that we fell in love and work hard to be in a strong relationship together.

Usagi and I would never stop being in love with each other, but we had to rebuild our relationship and therefore the trust in it. So, my new mission became clear, operation: win Usagi back was in effect and wouldn't stop. I would treasure her and hold onto every moment we got to have with each other. Feeling a renewed sense of energy, I began to plan everything out and knew that this was for all the marbles.

Usagi POV

I was eating dinner with my family, Chibi Usa included who was being shockingly nice to me though that could have more to do with my parents being there to. we were having stuffed with stuffing pork chops. A new recipe my mother was trying out. It was delicious as we all ate it heartily. Dad had even had two servings of it as Shingo and I were getting full. Chibi Usa was slowly at eating her potatoes on the side since she was getting full.

"Alright Chibi Usa if your done you can put your plate away, just get to your homework." She nodded to mother as she went to put her dish away. I had just had my fill of dinner as Shingo did and we were both putting our dishes away when I got a text. I waited till I was back upstairs in my room before looking at it and saw that it was from Mamoru. _Hey, I'd like to ask you out to dinner this coming Wednesday…our first date in this renewed relationship_. I cracked a smile at this_…then I will accept…_I tell him.

He then tells me he has reservations at this really posh restaurant that I know for certain is incredibly hard to get into. Father took mother there for their ten year anniversary and from what I heard the reservations were placed there three months in advance due to how busy it gets there, I tell you mother was never more happy to go out to a fancy chic place ever. It was also that night that Shingo and I found out the hard way that its always best on their date night or any anniversary night to wear headphones.

That still gave me shivers in revulsion on recall hearing that, anyways onto other more pleasant things to think about. To go to that restaurant would be amazing, plus mother did always gush about the dishes there. Feeling a smidgen of happiness, I accepted the date and got the details on when to get ready. I went to my closet to see what I had to wear for that night. I wanted something that screamed classy and sophisticated yet not to sexy yet still sexy enough to enhance without busting out at the seams.

Fortunately thanks to the several shopping trips Minako took me on when I got back in with her then Makoto, I happened to have one dress that spoke of such beauty. "Great…" that's when I got a call from Naru. Smiling I answered, "Hey how is everything?" her response was, "You sound happy. Is everything back with you and Mamoru?" I smiled. Not completely just yet but were working on it." I put the dress back in the closet and give her a small update as I sit on my bed, "Wow we sure missed a lot." She tells me.

"Yeah that's my fault, I should have talked to you on it, but I was getting caught up in trying to work through things." I admit, "You its fine, you honestly sound better than you did when we last spoke about him. you actually sound hopeful and you deserve that." I smiled at her words, "So tell me, does this mean that Tyler is really just a friend now?" my smile drops a bit but not all the way.

"Yeah Tyler is a good friend though. We still talk but since Mamoru and I got to talking more so than before I haven't been thinking about him as much. I mean I still do on occasion but not like I initially had that evening." I admit. "It's good though." She tells me, "Really?" I ask a little stunned. I thought she was on the Tyler bandwagon for a moment there. "Yeah I know it may have seemed like I was for Tyler for you but in the end I don't café who you're with as long as your happy." I smiled.

"Oh, you're so sweet…and I'm glad you found Umino. You two really do complement each other." I assure her as she giggled, "Yeah I'm so lucky to have landed him. He makes my heart soar." I was really happy that Naru and Umino made each other so happy. I was right they really did complement each-other and I was really happy for them to. Since they had been together, I hadn't seen her so happy before.

Not even when she had that brief loving crush bit on Nephrite. I know she felt that she was in love with him, and I knew he had strong feelings for her to, he actually did protect her from death when he could have saved himself. I hadn't recognized it back then but I do believe that was the good in him reaching out to do the right thing for someone that loved and cared enough for him to show him that he was worth loving.

I just wished he hadn't perished that night. we might have been able to turn him good, and in turn make a different difference within Mamoru's former guards. Who knew what we could have accomplished or done with their help. Mamoru and I might have been able to be closer for longer and have developed a deeper bond caused he'd have the friendship and advice from those he knew the longest of out anyone.

They had a rich bond from his youth that I respected and appreciated for him. he deserved to have their friendship and it was a sad shame that Beryl took that from them twice over. While I was thankful that her greed and jealousy eventually imprisoned her in death it still took the lives of far too many people that were near and dear to us and even far more lives of innocents that didn't deserve it before that happened.

Either way Nephrite was an asset, a brother and a good friend to a lot of people. I think that's something that struck out to Naru when she fell for him. Cause despite all he did to her she still maintained that faith in him that he wouldn't hurt her and no matter the opportunities that were present to him. Which were several. So yeah, I was glad that she found a love within Umino and that they made each other happy.

They both earned it after the things that happened between them and before they became a couple, "I know, I've never before you heard him say he wanted a tattoo." I joked as we both laughed about it. "Yeah that was hysterical…until I realized he was serious then it was a matter of talking him out of it." she giggled further before saying, "Yeah I would love to do it but were definitely NOT there yet."

I nodded even though she couldn't see me, "No I get it, Mamoru wanted me to stay over for the weekend, but I declined. We just weren't ready for that yet." I tell her, "Oh I agree. You need time to process all that's happened. Plus, for me it'd be super awkward to sleep over. If that had been Umino and I, I couldn't have slept over either. It's too much too soon and with everything that was discussed you needed to think over the conversation you did have cause your having another one, right?" she confirmed.

"Yeah we are. I'm going to talk to him about the kiss that he had with Saori and the one I had with Tyler. I know he more than likely won't want to deal with it, but we have to get this out and in the open. We would have yesterday, but it was just so much and even though I wanted to tell him more things I was literally getting so exhausted that my jaw was beginning to hurt." I told her in recollection.

I thought of another time my jaw got sore from constant movement with Mamoru, but I definitely wasn't talking, and my mouth was definitely very stuffed. I couldn't help but blush in memory of that. Mamoru had one good thing to him that wouldn't be going anytime soon, the man could take forever to cum. It's one of the reasons why when we had certain dates set up we made sure to tell my parents that I'd be out with the girls on a sleep over cause we'd be at it all night long, and that was the case till Chibi Usa came along.

However, I wasn't about to go into that type of detail with Naru. While she knew Mamoru and I had been intimate, she wasn't as familiar with those types of details form me. Only Minako and Makoto were since they had been in similar relationships. With them I could be expressive and NOT get blasphemous shock waves directed back at me for being physically intimate with the man I love. Naru and Umino weren't, as far as I knew, intimate as Mamoru and I had been, but, even if they had she would feel too embarrassed to tell me.

While we used to tell each other everything, as we grew these last couple of years, she still had an innocence to her that was lost to me. "Yeah I've been there. Talking can definitely take it out of you. I'm shocked your voice didn't go hoarse." She told me, "You know it was getting there." I admit recalling I did have to get tea way later on that night, a noncaffeinated tea at that. I didn't want to be up all night.

Now that made more sense, "Yeah come to think of it my throat even got a little soar. Usually that only happened after sex." I slapped a hand over my mouth, but it was too late. "Usagi!" Naru said a little shocked, "Such a vixen you are now." I giggled, "What can I say, it's true. Mamoru always did have a way to get me to scream his name till I was out of breath…or vocal cords." I mutter as I couldn't help but smile.

"Sounds like things were really great in the sac." I go to say something when she tells me something that shocks me to my core, "Umino is pretty quiet during that. He tries so hard to stay that way, so he doesn't wake my mother arrives back home late from the jewelry shop." I had to admit I was ready to laugh my ass off. I hit the mute button as I lost it as I continued to listen to her. I couldn't believe that she was describing her sexual encounter with Umino with me, but I was happy that she felt free and trusting enough to do so.

Once I got myself back under control, stunned that she was having active sex I told her, once I hit the unmute button on the phone, "Sounds like he knows all the right buttons to hit." I hit the mute button again as I laughed out loud. I woke up Luna on that note and waved at her to go back to sleep which she did. I hated to say it because it shouldn't be funny but hearing her talk about sex like it was nothing now was funny as hell.

It was like hearing Ami talk about sex in a nonclinical manner. They were both young women who grew up in conservative households, so it wasn't broached upon much. So yes, this was a bit hilarious. It shouldn't be but it was, "Oh you have no idea. What's so great is since we were friends first for a while it as like second nature to be with him. We dated and it was so easy, it was like 'why didn't we do this before?', you know?" I nodded then verbally agreed since she couldn't exactly see me.

It made me wonder about Mamoru. We were friends at first for a small while before we got together. I wondered if that was one of the reasons why we were so good together when we were together. I could feel my inner princess agreeing with me as I smiled, "Sounds wonderful. It also sounds like the friendship was the perfect way to begin the foundation of your relationship with each other." I mull over verbally.

"Oh, I firmly believe so. We didn't friendzone each other because we never talked about it. It just happened one day. He asked me out and we got together. I didn't think anything would happen with it and yet when it did, I was never happier." I smiled glad that Umino made her so happy. I knew they were unique, and they found each other in this crazy world. "Sounds like a beautiful love story Naru." I tell her, expressing how happy I was for her.

"Like yours with Mamoru isn't." she scoffs, "Everyone has their own love story." I amend, "No Usagi you two have a rich history in your love story with him." if she only knew the half of it, "I mean think about it. You two were friends like Umino and I, then you had this rough patch and when you both weathered through it you encountered this new rough patch that lasted way longer than the other one…" I grimaced at how long it was taking as that in and of itself was a huge thing to point out.

"And while you were, for lack of a better metaphor, were in the desert, proving to him and others that you can survive and NOT give in and go back to him when it was expected of you to do so by many others, you not only survive through it you thrived in it and showed them YOU were the force to be reckoned with. You were the one to say 'hey, this is how things are going to be and if you can't take it tough'." I really loved Naru for this.

She had no idea how much hearing this meant to me, I was actually starting to tear up from her insightful words, "I guess I never thought of it that way." I admit, "I'm serious Usagi. This rough patch you are in with him is nearly over with. I can feel it. I know I don't know everything going on and I know that you'll tell me when you're ready to but do know this, you and Mamoru aren't just meant for each other, you have a love that stronger than I've ever seen." I couldn't help but shed a tear.

"You two work hard at it together and granted for a while it was just you working at it, but he's working to make up for that. This is just that a really, REALLY rough patch." I chuckled and couldn't stop the tears of joy from falling down my cheeks. "You're a really great friend." I tell her as we continue to talk for a little bit longer. Perhaps she has a point and while I wanted to question what she meant on the 'knowing she didn't know everything' bit I know one thing for certain, I'm lucky to have her as one of my best friends.


	26. first date conversations

**Princesakarlita411**: yeah she needed to talk to her friends, and yeah its good for him to know that not everything is easily solvable.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thanks.

**SerenityxEndymion**: on Naru, definitely. She will always care she just sometimes gets ahead of herself is all. That reaction is a slow burn of one that will be coming up soon. I have to make this work just right and do it just right. As for Minako's threat, yeah it needed a little light humor and she managed to avoid Mamoru's question so point for her I guess. Lol thanks.

**Jovemako**: glad that was noticed. Lol I didn't want to have Mamoru figure that out, but the audience yes. I wondered that myself, and hopefully yes. In a story out there or in the series…someday. And it'll be a series of dates. And sorry about the typos, I use spell checker but maybe it messed up like autocorrect likes to do with replacing it with works that are out of order or context. I went to text 'autopay' to my former boss once, 'it autocorrected it to 'autopsy'. That was an interesting text to explain.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: of course, and yeah I do believe that will be a discussion to be had.

**kera69love**: lol I'll take that as a good thing. Lol if your referring to the anime where he was a jerk I think it was because he liked her but didn't know how to act around her cause he didn't want to like her. she was unlike any girl he'd ever met before and threw him for a loop. Even Motoki once asked him why he was so hard on her when he said he didn't understand it himself it just overcame him in her presence. She didn't know why she felt an attraction towards him and called him everything from 'jerk' to ' ' for his personality, when in reality she had a crush on him. neither knew the other liked each other till later on…that's my theory anyways. and no problem, on the reviews, I enjoy doing it as it makes me feel more connected with you all.

**karseneau1**: thanks. 😊

**slvrphoenx**: oh yeah and yes, they had to come to terms with that in themselves then in each other cause let's face it, its Usagi and Mamoru, their hot for each other. Its undeniable, however in certain situations its more tamed down by the subject matter. I actually found a good way for Usagi to find out about Chibi Usa, but yes he did want to tell her and yeah Minako is still going by her gut but that will heed to. as for Naru, its implied in the anime and otherwise so yes I do think she figured it out herself but kept it to herself as that was Usagi secret to bear and not meant for others. And I'll update every Sunday, as long as I can get the time in during the week to keep writing.

**Aiyoku**: thanks and wait till you see what happens next.

**claymore78**: wow you went through that all in a DAY. Props! I know writing all of that out for those chapters was tough even though it felt good to get it out so props again in such a short time frame. Thank you. And yes what Jeremy says is true and yes I do prefer sweet endings but for this fic its about change, and changing for the better. To evolve I guess would be the right word. Everyone. and you never know on Chibi Usa…😉 I get the fan of action cause I enjoy writing that out but sometimes a fic like this is needed. and my top fics oh is tough but I do have a few 'cursed hearts' was great, the 'spinning threads sage' was interesting, and 'mafia legacy' was great to. all by the same author 'serenity angel 14', she does really great work. Oh and 'a basketball affair' by 'veggieburger' was great to. oh and a lot of things from 'princess destiny' are really good to. I have a lot more but if you'd like go visit my favorites page in my profile. And thanks, really, and yeah Rei had that coming. I describe things as if I could see them happening.

**Guest** **(1)**: actually guilt tripping is what their trying to avoid…trying. Also I like to follow it a tiny bit but not full on, cause there were never any mention of twins in the anime or manga. That's all me.

**Rjzero00**: I'm assuming your talking about dragon ball Z. never watched it but I know of it. it is an interesting theory and does have validity to it that I don't think has been noticed a lot before. in fact some of my info comes from a youtube vid that someone did online for the 'sailor moon timeline', to which they spent 30 something minutes doing. It was very explanatory and reminded me of things I had forgotten about in the SM realm. And lol on Mamoru being boring, he really is isn't he cause even Usagi tells him that from time to time in the beginning. He's so annoyed by it because its so true. Lol and yes mamoru isn't dorky but he's still considered a bit of a geek, a hot, buff geek but a loner geek nonetheless. And yeah I've heard that without the glasses Umino is an attractive gut, to bad we could never see that though, it would have been interesting to see the girls reaction to that. lol Mamoru surely wouldn't be so self assured if he knew or saw that. thanks. 😊

12 reviews, that's good, glad you all are enjoying this, things are about to get even more interesting in here, oh and almost forgot for the next story did you all want it to be the final 'forbidden love' vampire installment OR a new idea that's popped into my head perhaps a story series on usagi saving evil tuxedo mask via the language of love with chaos thrown in for good measure, first season based and possibly if I can tied as a prequel to this story. Let me know your thoughts. So please read and review!

Breaking point ch.26

Usagi POV

I wasn't sure what to expect from our first date in…let's calculate this now. It's been just over three months since I put us on a break and over six months since we've had a proper date that was just the two of us…possibly longer than that, hard to remember exactly when we had an actual date. Last one I remember us having got cut short and to this day it still bothered me cause despite my hints he didn't protest the action, instead he let the disruption happen and our date turned once more into another group outing.

This was supposed to be different and I held high actual hopes that it would be different than before, that while I had changed so had he and it would be proven this evening with this date. I refused however to not let myself think further on the last few bad dates or date attempts that we'd had. Instead I was going to enjoy this one and not let the past completely influence me or what happened going forward on the dates.

If he was willing to put his all into this, then so would I by giving him the benefit of not doubting his every move or questioning it. I would just enjoy it as he would. I would listen to him as he does to me and give it my all as long as he did the same. So when I left out of my parent's house that evening, making sure to let mother know where I would be at so she didn't have to call up several friends to try and find me, didn't need that.

I knew I'd have to be back no later than 11pm. Dad was insistent on 10 since it was a school night but mother convinced him that 11 would be better so Mamoru and I could talk some more, telling him that it was something we had to go through as a couple. He seemed to fret over it but eventually accepted it as long as I agreed that if I were to be a minute late I'd be grounded for a week and couldn't see him again for that whole week.

I agreed though not too willingly as I left out and locked up. I wore a past my knee length black leather skirt that had a short slit up one side but wasn't too high up. That paired with my knee high boots on they complimented my look along with the nice button up blouse I wore that wasn't to tight and wasn't to revealing yet still had some sex appeal to it with the first few buttons undone.

It was a sophisticated look for me that still spoke of my being a young woman. Plus, as much as I wanted to wear a tightly fitting dress I didn't trust myself. So, I walked out and saw Mamoru ready for me at the front door. Clearly not ready for me to walk out he had a single rose in his hands, "Not a giant bouquet." He responded as he handed it to me. I smiled at the sweet simple gesture as I hold onto it and smell its scent.

It was different than his. I noticed that right off the bat. The ones that he made had a scent that was tied to him from his magic. This didn't have that particular scent. It was pure rose. I looked up at him as he said, "I didn't make it this time." he assured me, "I know." So he either plucked it along the way or actually paid for it. Either way it was a nice gesture that made me smile as I he escorted me like a gentleman to his sports car. I could tell he was interested in more but respected my wanting to do this slowly and right.

We drove through the evening air, talking about little things about our school week. Each of us having had things that happened either during an exam or with school friends. We actually had a conversation and while it wasn't on the things we needed to talk about, not yet anyways, it was on tid bits that we liked to talk about. Plus, I didn't feel it was great to talk about issues while he was driving.

Once we reached the posh restaurant in style, we stepped out and thanks to the hot looking sports car he had and the fact that he was doing valet parking made it feel all the more special especially as people were noticing us. I couldn't help but blush as he gently guided me into the establishment. It shouldn't but it did. I was even more amazed when we were seated right away instead of waiting in the long line.

"How did you score this?" I asked in a hushed voice. He smiled, "Helps to have worked here as a waiter before. And as a valet. And as a host." He relayed as the staff did seem to recognize him well enough. It did make sense though. He didn't have full access to his inheritance yet and till he did he did side jobs like this to earn extra cash. "How did you have so many jobs here though?" I was legitimately curious.

"It's kind of a funny story." As he relayed the story of how he always got pulled into doing someone else's job when someone was outback either sneaking in a smoke break, a shocking one time sex break, and on one occasion someone having issues with the scheduling, he got pulled in to handle a lot there. During this I got to feel what I knew what it was supposed to feel like to be a normal girlfriend or someone who was just dating it did feel nice to be treated once in a while to something fancy.

It felt nice to be splurged upon once in a blue moon so yeah, I was definitely allowing myself to feel happy about this date so far. I even smiled as he finished off the story with a cutie anecdote about the quality being great considering the many service blunders that happened behind the scenes that no one but the staff knew about. It really made me wish we could talk more often like this to. We could even compare notes at some point when I got a job.

Once we were seated Mamoru even insisted, I order whatever I wanted to get. I was feeling famished since I skipped mom's dinner for this one. So really, I hadn't eaten in like six to seven hours since lunch as school. It was just now hitting 7pm when we got there. I ordered some chicken dish that had a few sides to it and after we ordered that's when I knew we'd have some time to kill. The posh restaurant wasn't exactly known for fast service but for the delicious foods it had which was why the waiting list was so long.

How HE got us here on such short notice was a mystery to me, but I had a small feeling it had something to do with his previous work experience here. "This place is amazing." I took a moment to admire the artwork that was hung all around. "Yeah when your first here its like looking a bit at a museum. Very grand." He expresses as he seems to enjoy looking fondly at some of it.

I do enjoy seeing him become more animated in fascination by what he was seeing. By something we were BOTH experiencing together and seen as two regular people out on a date that could share a conversation about it later on. It made me smile in thought as he even started to talk to me about some of the artwork and structures pieces that he had gotten to know well when he worked here.

Some of it was very interesting and some of it not so much but to hear him talk to passionately about some of the history made me wonder what else we didn't know about each other that we could get to know and learn from these dates. So, once we talked the hell out of some of the décor I broached the subject that I didn't want to in the car for obvious reasons. "Mamoru…there's something I think we do need to discuss." I begin.

He looks to me as he listens intently. "While we've already discussed some stuff there's a few more things I wanted to get into as we progress along with dating." He reaches out and touches my hands on the table, "Whatever it is its okay I'm here." I sigh and hope that despite what I'm about to say that he can understand as I'll be understanding of his side of things to, we both have sides here.

"When I saw that kiss between you and Saori…" I began, "Even though I know it wasn't initiated by you it still hurt to see it happen." He sighed. It did feel a bit rehashed, but I had a reason for this and he was showing me that he was willing to listen to me. Plus, I knew that he had his own feelings on the matter. Feelings that we really didn't go into detail about as I knew we needed a breather from everything else.

"It hurt to see the man I love beyond a shadow of a doubt, being kissed by someone else." I felt his hands tighten up around mine just a bit, as if to give me a shred more of support but unsure of how he could show it any other way other than through holding my hands. I accepted it and took strength in it, "I remembered thinking, 'I'd rather have been hit by a thousand youma' than to see what I saw."

I felt a tear well up in my eye as I could see the pain in his own. As if he could feel what I was feeling and not through just the link but see it in me. "Then to have you deny it afterwards hurt almost worse than the act itself. It was like you were denying me not just my feelings on the matter but also telling me that even though it didn't mean anything to you which I understand that and accept that the kiss meant nothing to you it meant something to both of us." By meaning both myself and Saori.

He seemed to get that part as I continued, "To me it meant that the man that I love, didn't care or respect me enough to own up to the mistake that was made and accept his part of the blame in it, as you weren't blameless." he nodded his acceptance of it as I gripped his hands harder, "I can only imagine what it meant to Saori." This was one of the parts I dreaded. To think that she had a thing for him all this time was understandable I did get that, but still hurt that she acted on it and kissed him.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced myself to continue forward, "She must have really liked you a lot to make a move on you. I mean she got blasted with alcohol just to get the nerve to do it." I explained. Honestly it sounded like a potential 'me thing to do' whenever I was nervous about making an impression. The alcohol had a way of giving me liquid courage and while I RARELY did it, I knew that's what I would have done to get the nerve to do something like that.

It's also why once she did it, she went to go throw up afterwards. She's had way too much and couldn't hold it back any longer. Though thinking on it now had that timing been off she would have puked all over him. Possibly in his mouth. Not sure if I would have found that gross, funny, well deserved…a mix or all of the above. Either way though I get her reasoning for it and while I may not like her for it, I understand.

It's one of the few reasons why I didn't knock her out cold on her ass. He nodded again but then said, "I really messed up that night. But it was even before that." I looked into his eyes curious on the meaning, "I messed up by not acknowledging you as my girlfriend. I messed up by nearly ignoring you most of the evening even though I was there watching you talk and get to know those I cared for and that were friends to me I still didn't do or say much to you. That was unfair to you and for that part I'm sorry." I nodded now.

"As for Saori, there's no words that could express how much I regret that. No words to express how I regret NOT doing something not just sooner but saying the truth. Which was how sorry I was. I should have kicked everyone out after that. not wait till things were getting worse. I should have told Chibi Usa to go home so we could talk about things. So, the last three months didn't have to happen." I could tell he was upset with himself over the events that happened. The level of anger that he had directed at himself for his actions was clear as day.

"I wish I could change so much but I can't. I can't go back and be a better boyfriend then, but I can make up for it and be a better boyfriend now and continue to do so until we advance to a stronger form of our relationship." I smiled at the little marital vow in what he said. "I know you want to so that's why we're dating now. So, we can do better for each other but also for ourselves." I tell him, "To grow and learn from the mistakes of our past, here in the present." I watch him accept this.

"The other reason why I brought that up was because I wanted to apologize for that kiss with Tyler." I felt him tense up just the slightest. I see his face try to remain neutral as he avoids making a scene as I bring it up. This was why I didn't say anything in the car. I knew it would require his full focus and didn't want to cause a distraction that would take away from driving so in here where we could be fully focused on each other was better.

"I didn't do it to get even, or to be vindictive." I let him know as he seems to de-tense just a fraction, I knew it wasn't a preferred conversation, but this was needed to get everything about this out and in the open. "I did it because to be completely honest I had gone through several months at that point of being on a break with you not to mention the time before that had happened between us, long before the party." His lips pursed but he didn't speak a word wanting to let me finish.

Wanting me to finish first, "We had barely had a chance to have a date in the several months prior to that and even then, we never went out. It was always cancelled. Or something came up." I watched his face at my words. Saw his reaction as he kept his mouth closed. It was as if he was trying to have a comeback but knew there was none to be had, "I hadn't realized how lonely I had gotten like that till he came along. I knew I was lonely but not to that degree and to have him be so kind…so…" I saw Mamoru look at me pained.

I almost didn't finish because of the level of emotional torment I felt like I was putting him through but then he said, "Keep going." With a tight 'its fine' appearance on his face that told me that while it wasn't completely fine he still wanted to know exactly what I was going to tell him, "He was so kind, thoughtful, sweet it just felt like I could be me without caring who saw us together. He didn't care about how I acted or thought of me as childish despite the few times that we did act like silly teens when in different stores earlier."

I could see Mamoru sigh as he knew he had done that, acted as if I embarrassed him by acting 'energetic' in a store when really I was just happy to be out with him and experiencing life with him. I felt bad afterwards for it but knew I was just being myself, an energetic version. Besides it's not like I was becoming a disturbance. "He was almost proud to have me on his arm, and it felt nice to have that." Mamoru nodded, didn't say a word but nodded.

"Then the kiss came honestly out of the blue." I admit. "We had just been talking and laughing. I admit I kissed him on the cheek prior to that as a friendly way of saying 'thank you for the night out' as his being a part of it hadn't been in the plans." I further explained. "It was originally Just Naru, Umino and myself going out. They had invited me out with them to get out and have some fun." I watch his face as I tell him how that evening went.

I felt the need to explain myself as he had and to tell him the full truth of the matter. "As I was getting ready to leave out his brother came over to see if I was busy and since I had sort of already agreed to be there to tour his little brother around previously. Things went from there and we went out. we joined Naru and Umino within a short time frame and we all hung out." I continued on.

"Funny thing is, even though I was taking him out for a night on the town since he's new to Japan and all he was the one who managed to show me fun things to do while here and I'm the native." I hoped he understood this all. I truly hope he was because I couldn't find a better way of saying this without hurting him further and I didn't want to do that. I wanted him to know that I didn't set out for any of that to happen.

Much like he didn't purposely do what he did to get Saori to kiss him. He didn't seduce her to him like I didn't work to get Tyler to me. "After I gave him the peck on the cheek that's when he turned and kissed me." now it probably sounds like I encouraged Tyler to kiss me even though I hadn't intended on doing that. Perhaps I'm more at fault that I originally thought I was. I felt guilt of course but perhaps my nativity for the case made things worse.

"It lasted for a few seconds, at best but that's all it took. You came in after that." I told him as his gripped loosened for a moment making me wonder if he was going to drop the hold altogether. I thought perhaps my suspicions were right. Maybe this was his letting go of us since I was telling him this. Perhaps we wouldn't be bonding this whatever you want to call it now back together. I briefly wondered if this was our breaking point.

That maybe my having let things get to far that evening and by being honest with Mamoru now meant I was throwing away or sabotaging us in some form. The possibilities raced through my mind in seconds. I felt a momentary surge of panic, pain and over all acceptance at the possibility that maybe there were just certain things a couple couldn't come back from no matter how much work they put in it.

That's when he tightened up his hold again. it was strange but it almost felt like I could breathe again. Like his hold gave me oxygen and I let myself breath it in. As if realizing I still had more to say my voice chocked out the rest of the words, "My point Mamoru, is that while I don't regret it, I still and will always feel guilty over it. I think in a sense it showed me that your all I could ever want." I dared to tell him.

I didn't want to encourage him to much or to think that we were good by me admitting to how I felt, or that we still didn't have work to do but I did want to be honest with him and felt that he deserved to have that. Relationships were built on honesty. That and good sex, openness, communication, and friendship among other things. So yes, I was being truthful with him. I saw his face shift and change.

Going from nearly one extreme to another as I waited with bated breath. Anger was there along with compassion and possible acceptance. "No regrets?" he asked as I shook my head, "No I'm sorry but no. Those few brief moments told me so much about myself and about **us** that it gave me a lot to think about for a while to come. I think it was necessary that it happened." I could tell it was a hard pill to swallow.

I understood that all too well as his kiss, pressed upon him or not, with Saori had been a hard pill for me to swallow to. He took a deep breath, as if debating on what to think let alone say after my confession of sorts. Admitting something like that on a rekindled date probably isn't the most romantic thing out there to say but I wanted to be honest with him. To show him that while he apologized for his errors I am to.

Whether others may think so or not I feel at fault and wanted to apologize for hurting him as I did. I didn't breathe a word in as I held my tongue for a little bit. Letting the air become silent with his thoughts. I didn't want my trying to talk and pulling it out of him to pressure him when I just gave him so much details about one event in particular. I watched his chest rise and fall as he looked to me.

I felt my own heart rate rise up at his appearance. He was clearly not to thrilled but didn't seem to hate me as I was hating on myself. I tried to avoid causing people pain. Especially when you're not trying to hurt them, and I hurt him unintentionally. Even if some part of me felt it was deserved considering it didn't make it full on right. What's that saying two wrongs don't make a right…I swallowed thickly in my throat.

"I'll admit I'm not happy to hear that part…" he starts as I wanted to take a sip of water for my now parched throat but I also didn't want to break this hold or connection we were having. This felt right in the moment to hold onto one another. At least in this simple form. "But I guess it does make sense." He said after a beat. "You've never been kissed by anyone other than myself." I could see the expression in his face though.

I knew deep down he probably WISHED he was the ONLY one to ever kiss me since the day we met. So, for this to happen dashed that away from him. "You've never experienced that in your life, and I have." I looked at him as he looked down at the table…at our hands still together. "A few times over. You're not my first while I'm yours." I wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that, but I had a feeling I knew what and while I wasn't thrilled with it, I understood the hidden meaning in it.

"By that point Mamoru, we hadn't been dating for what four-five months?" I kept going, wanting him to just try to understand where my head was at during that whole thing. So that he could see that there was reason behind it. I wasn't just some girl who went around kissing other guys when things got a little tough. It took serious issues and not dealing with them for extended periods of time for something to slip past the radar.

The guilt ate away at me still to confess. "It's not like you were away at sea, or that we were having a long distance relationship that we both made plans and rules to go by that we mutually agreed to, you were within range to see me all the time and you made the decision not to. Course I did too, but that was after the fact and I kept trying beforehand to make things work. I wanted to see you so much, too just go out on a simple date." I amended as he accepted his fault in this as I was accepting mine.

I brushed away the lone tear so I wouldn't cry and ruin the light make up I had on. Telling him this may lose him to me, but he deserved to know the truth. "My point in this is that even though I was hurting still from events that happened, it doesn't mean that my actions, intentional or not didn't hurt you. I'm s - " he holds his other hand up as if knowing what I'm about to say so I take a breath before letting the rest out.

"I guess in the end I never meant to hurt you with my actions. I was just out that night and felt what it was like to be out and not think about senshi business or have to refrain from being nice to Chibi Usa if she was acting out after sneaking out and disrupting the date or gathering we were at, or dress a certain way or even act a certain way cause you'd be embarrassed by me." I could tell he understood what I meant by that as he looked around briefly.

"I know I'm not the most graceful person at times…" I admit, feeling a tad self-conscious in saying this but knowing the truth of it. there had been far more less graceful acts that I had had that not had before and after I became a senshi. I was a well-known klutz for a reason. Though sometimes I wondered if that had more to do with a gut instinct to protect myself from being recognized as the princess early on by developing this klutz crap as a way of an early for of protection. Had Luna fooled for the longest time.

So, I knew for a fact that yes, my clumsiness could be embarrassing often enough, I wasn't immune to this as a fact. However, I had grown out of this since becoming a senshi and while I still had a moment here or there it was much better than before. still though there were times I felt that Mamoru still got embarrassed that I had my moments. It wouldn't be so bad if he had been embarrassed for me but really, I knew he was rolling his eyes at how I made himself look and I couldn't help but feel self-conscious of that.

I always tried to think of it early on as a kind of charm of mine. it could be seen as an ice breaker and not as a moment of utter humiliation. However, I digress. "Not by a long shot." I add on, as he didn't refute it but also didn't add to it. "But I always loved you. I always wanted you there I just wanted to know you were there with me and that regardless if I had a klutz attack or not." He nodded hopefully knowing what I meant by that. "I always will love you." I tell him as he purse's his lips a bit as I wait for his response.

"I know that couldn't have been easy." He starts after a moment. I had decided to take a sip of water as that had been a lot to say on my part. I nod my 'yes' to him as he looks into my eyes, "While it's hurtful that you don't regret it…" I could tell that it truly did hurt him. I sighed feeling guilty once more, "I'm glad you were honest with me about all of that. I didn't know all the details and while I wished I'd heard it sooner, like that evening I know you had your reasons." I avoid sniffling in the moment.

"I did and they weren't excuses, Mamoru I had to stay so that I could explain things to him better. I should have from the start and that's my fault. Again." I admit, "When we started to talk I should have said something about us but I didn't want to ruin the evening by thinking of us when I wanted to enjoy hanging out with my friends." I guess that was one way of putting it and it seemed bad, but it was out there now.

"Things that happened that night, were a mix of things that could have been handled better." I tell him, for both of our parts. I wasn't sure if he got the meaning of that though. "I sometimes think about how it could have been different, that maybe had things gone down differently that I could have gone back with you." I see the way he looks to me, "But…?" he asks. I sigh, "But when you hit him that decision felt made for me." I tell him.

He I can tell grits his teeth a bit before forcing himself to relax, "Am I supposed to apologize for that?" I could tell he clearly wasn't going to nor felt that he should, so I tabled that for now and refocused, "Aside from that…" I amended as I know he felt his reasons were valid and wasn't going to rethink them anytime soon. "He really is just a friend to me. We talk yes but I've made myself clear on what we are, and he's been respectful of it since then." I try as he sighs, "I don't know if you'll believe me on this but…" he starts up.

"When we last saw each other, the three of us, that baby you two were pushing around, presumably babysitting." I nod as he pauses as if in question, "He made it fairly obvious that if I were to ever slip up that he would be right there." for some reason it did and didn't shock me. I knew Tyler wanted to be with me, but I had thought he'd be respectful, as he had been proving himself thus far.

Would that still be considered respectful? Or was it in some ways sneaky? It could be a fine line that he was traveling on. I wasn't sure. I'd have to ask the girls. They could tell me their thoughts or opinions. "I vowed then and there that I would get you back, now I'm vowing now that I won't ever slip up like this again. You have my absolute promise of dedication on that." I felt hope rising within me at his words.

"I won't let anything tear us apart again. Not my insecurities not my issues and certainly not some guy who thinks that I'm going to slip up." I could tell that Tyler really did ruffle his feathers and get him on edge. People were rarely able to do that to Mamoru. He was usually so tightly wound and in control, yet it seemed Tyler somehow figured out a way to do that and it connected with me.

I know Mamoru's not one to make up stuff or lie…unless it's to 'protect me'. But there's no reason to protect me from Tyler._ Maybe not to protect you from Tyler like that but to protect what he loves from someone he thinks could take you from him by stealing your heart…_I heard my inner princess suggest. It was possible. It could really be based on Mamoru's jealous on this one and IF that were the case its both sweet and unnecessary.

Tyler was just a friend and YES, he liked me BUT he knew how I felt and wasn't moving forward on trying anything. So, was this something to strongly heed or something to take in and see what happens? _Go with the latter then once we have more information go with the former, just to be sure…_I heard my inner princess suggest again. noting it for later on I kept listening to his words.

"I'll work on us till it's the end of days and keep on working. No matter what, I don't care how long it takes. I love you too much not to." I hear him say as our food arrives. It smells delicious and since I'm so hungry by now it temporarily takes away my attention, but the emotional mood is too thick for even food to keep it away for long. Despite my stomach's hungry small growl to feed it before anything else is said.

"As long as you're going to work for this so will I. Together." I assure him, letting him know that while he was still winning me back that I would accept it if he proved to have changed as I have, "Now let's dig in." he smiles as we begin to dig in on the food in front of us. I felt a wave of weight pass over me as if being pushed off. It seems the issue with Tyler was really weighing me down more than I thought it had.

He had listened to all of it and accepted it as I had accepted his words. This was actually shaping up to be a good second conversation while out on this nice date. So, when the text from Tyler came in, I hit silent on my phone and got back to dinner. So, when Mamoru heard it buzz again, he asked, "Is everything okay?" I admitted, "Yes, things are fine. It's just a friend." I watch his face as he shifts it downward.

"Tyler?" he asks, putting more food in his mouth. Out of hunger at this point or to keep his mouth from saying something stupid, or both I wasn't sure. "Yeah, I didn't answer it or anything I'm out here with you." I got back to eating, hoping it would dissuade him from asking anything further. He seemed to accept that response, but I knew that regardless if Tyler was being respectful now, knowing he wanted me, Mamoru I don't think would ever accept him as my friend…ever.

We seemed to come to a mutual acceptance of things for the time being, so we parted our hands and allowed the aroma of the food to lure us in. I got a few bites in, enjoying the food in its rich flavor as Mamoru spoke up, "Since we're already knee deep in painful subjects and I do realize this could be seen as rehashing here but I just want to make sure this is well known. I spoke to Saori after what happened."

I couldn't help it. I looked up at him after I took a greedy bite of my food. My mouth stuffed with the side of potatoes that had both a dash of butter and a nice amount of pepper. "You did?" I asked, trying to NOT talk with my mouth open. This was an upscale restaurant and even if it wasn't it was still polite NOT do it. "Yeah…" he took a bite of his meal to then spoke, "Right before I talked with Motoki on things." I rose a brow shocked that he talked with Motoki to but glad he had someone to not only to talk to but someone to get through to him.

There were very few people that I knew he would take in the enforced words on. One thing that was difficult with Mamoru was that since he had high trust issues, he trusted the opinion of very few when it came to matters of the heart. I got it I did, being left the way he was in the orphanage gave him a decent amount of leeway and understanding to the progress and level of trust necessary to be built up for him over the years. So, Motoki I could see being very high up the food chain for him.

However, I did expect myself to be up there but perhaps that wasn't as high as I originally thought so. After all I didn't meet him till years after Motoki did in our life now and while I knew him as Endymion in our past life that was then, and this was now. I wasn't sure that could be used as a reason to be above Motoki. Plus, we had a different history than he and Motoki did. I was his love and Motoki is his best friend and brother.

They had a good 'bromance' once would call it going on. So yes, I was glad that he spoke to him, perhaps Motoki was the reason why, besides Ami that he got his act together. Yet the knowledge that Saori spoke to him stunned me and made me curious, "What did you two discuss?" I asked, trying NOT to feel jealous that he had spoken to the girl that kissed him AFTER what happened at the party.

"She came to talk to me about what happened. Apologized for it." he began taking another bite as I did. "I took in the apology, but I couldn't accept the one for your behalf, so she still wants to apologize to you for what happened." he tells me. I acknowledge the words and understand she was probably feeling bad an embarrassed for what happened. between kissing someone else's boyfriend to puking right afterwards couldn't be an easy pill to swallow. Especially for someone who wanted to be a police officer as her career path.

Or was it chief of police? I remembered so many conversations from that night it was hard to keep track of who said what after a while. It also made sense though that he couldn't accept it for me as we were on a break at that point, plus part of me actually did want to talk with her about it, not to bitch slap her, even if I had been tempted to do that at one point, but to talk with her. Get the truth from her.

Did she still hold feelings for him since this whole thing or had she moved on? "Does she still like you?" I wanted to gauge his response to that to. He briefly contemplates it before responding, "I'd like to say no but to be honest, I don't know. Truth is though even if she did it wouldn't matter. The one woman I want is you." He tells me. at least he was honest about it, "I hate to ask cause I'm all about friendship…" I start.

He takes another bite as I prepare to take one, "But is this with her going to remain as it is now with her?" I shove the bite into my mouth as I try to appear accepting and not completely jealous. How can I be when I'm still friends with Tyler? Wouldn't that be hypocritical of me to NOT want him to be friends with her? "I think where she and I are as friends is at where it was BEFORE that party happened." he sighed as he finished chewing.

I swallowed, "Meaning?" I had to ask. "Meaning were back to basics of friendship and the difference is she's retaining a new distance between us. Though for me, herself or both I'm unclear on." he admitted. Sounded like she was backing off of being around him even as a friend cause either she still likes him like that or she's to embarrassed to hang out with him…or both. I was both glad and worried about that.

While I felt bad that someone who made a mistake based on someone else's actions was suffering in that friendship I was also worried as it also meant that she might still harbor feelings for him. While yes so did Tyler I was fully aware of his feelings for me. Mamoru was unsure of Saori's feelings towards him. if I knew for sure I'd feel better about it but for the time being, until I spoke to her about it, I couldn't really feel to upset about this.

While Mamoru made his stance known on it, he knew facts I didn't. I knew suspicions only. It wasn't fair to judge without all the facts. "Are you okay with the friendship where it is?" I asked him as I gauged that reaction. He seemed accepting of it but also still saddened by it, "While I'm not thrilled that I'm not hanging out with my friend as much I understand why and accept it. she and I weren't super close, like best friends but we were still good friends." He explains as the waiter comes back around to refill our drinks.

We stay in silence for a few moments, enjoying the meal as the waiter, a refined looked gentleman, asks us how the meal is, "Amazing." I comment as I prepare another bite. The waiter however comments, "By the way if I may my dear that is a lovely ensemble you have on. So, in style." I smile at the nice compliment, "Why thank you." I respond, "I was just talking with a few of my friends back there about it where did you get this?" he asks. I couldn't help but get pulled in by the charm.

He was clearly a fashion head type as he looked like he was giving me a full view up and down BUT it wasn't out of lust. That much was clear. I knew a lusty look and this guy wasn't giving one, so I was very open to telling him about where I got the outfit from. Yes it was a little bit much since Mamoru and I were out on a date but it's not like I was flirting with the guy nor he to me but the subtle coughing from Mamoru told me perhaps I was being a little rude. "Oh, so sorry for taking up your time." The waiter apologized.

Mamoru smiled tightly, "No problem, and we will be having dessert later on." it was a subtle way of saying 'thanks now please give us some privacy'. The waiter nodded his head as he gave me a subtle 'I think he's jealous' look as he walked away. I couldn't help but smile at that. I knew right then and there that Mamoru took that the wrong way. "I figured they tell the new guys that I was coming here with my…" he looked to me before finishing then said as if amending his words, "Date."

I smiled, "Its fine, besides there's nothing to worry over." He rose a brow at me, "He was hitting on you." I did enjoy the moments where he got jealous, even over the simplest of things. It really showed me in his own little way that he wasn't an emotionless robot that he appeared to be at times. "Actually, he was more interested in my fashion choice than in my body trust me." I gave him a 'read between the lines' look.

He took a moment to let that sink in before it dawned on him what I meant. "Oh." Was his only word before his face grew a little red. "Don't worry, I thought it was cutie how subtle you were." I tell him as I smile and take a bite of the food. He lowers his head a bit and grabs another bite of his food. "Regarding you and Saori, I think how she's feeling about it regarding the distance might be there for a little while till she perhaps fancies someone else." I suggest. I could tell that he was still finding it hard to accept she even liked him like that.

His face was pretty clear on that fact. "I just don't know how to feel about having such a close friend that has never been anything other than a friend to me at one point feel definitely more like a friend towards me, and not know how she feels now towards me." he expressed as he took another bite. I sighed, "I sort of understand that." he looked to me. "Tyler." He answers, "I know how he feels though and just like it is with Saori he's backed off and respecting boundaries per my request." I tell him.

"I'm still accepting his friendship but that's it. We've hung out but that's it." I confirm as I tell him the truth of the matter. "Yeah well she and I haven't hung out…at all." I wasn't sure if he was giving off a little complaint that I was friends with Tyler still in his own way, making another comparison or notating it to me that perhaps since they weren't hanging out neither should Tyler and myself…or a mix of them. "True…" I decide to tread carefully here as this is new ground for us.

"But perhaps to get things between the three of us straightened out its necessary to do so." He looks to me surprised by my suggestion. And a little worried. "Are you sure about that?" I could only imagine the scenarios that were running through his mind right now at the thought of Saori and myself in the same room together with him in the center as a possible mediator if things went sideways. "Actually yes." I tell him confidently.

"I think she and I need to talk and that you two need to talk. All of us together." I watch his face at my words as he counters with, "What about Tyler?" I take bite, "What about him?" I ask as I swallow, "Should we do the same with him?" he asks. I sigh, "You've known Saori for FAR LONGER than I've known Tyler. Your friendship is more deeply rooted than mine with him is." I explain as he acknowledges that.

"If you want to talk with Tyler, as neutrally as possible I'm sure that can be worked out. However, I think the one with Saori is more necessary since you two actually go to college together and have more interactions together. Tyler and I don't see each other than often. Now don't get me wrong I'm not saying no I'm just saying I think one is more necessary than the other cause we don't know how SHE feels. We know how he feels." I explain as he sighs as if in defeat of me.

"I supposed you may have a point." He concedes. "We'll consider these options to have." He looks to me in confirmation. I nod accepting this as we continue to finish our dinner and move onto a chocolate brownie desert with a dollop of ice cream, vanilla on top. It was huge so it took us both to eat the whole dessert. The mood did change to one of light heartedness once we got that out of the way.

Our hands touched a few more times but not for the same reasons as before. Now it was in the smallest physical need for affection from each other. Our bodies were craving for more. I could feel that deep inside and I could sense his own body was feeling it to. That was one thing about us, we always did have this physical demand from our bodies. It was like a calling beacon that had seemed to diminish on his part over the last six months.

Yet here and now it was like it had been active all along. Just in a form of hibernation due to the lack of what had been. I'm sure I could put it into better words later on but that was how it felt right now. We finished the desert and headed out shortly afterwards, deciding to go for a walk afterwards so we could let the dinner and now dessert digest a bit as we were both mutually stuff beyond anything.

I knew he wanted more though. The fact was so did I, but I knew we weren't ready for that. Not on a first date. After a long compatible walk, we realized it was getting really close to my curfew time. Accepting that we had to go back and drop me off we got into the car and drove to my parents. We arrived there five minutes to as he walked me up to the front door. "I really did have a good time this evening." I assure him as he smiles.

"So, did I. I'd really like to take you out again…soon…hopefully." He tries. I smiled, "I would like that as well. That dinner was so filling, and that dessert was so great, I know now why my parents go there when they can." I giggle as he chuckles a little bit. "So, we'll talk later on?" he tries to feel me out on the request, "Yes, now I'd better get in before my father burns a hold through the curtain." That's when we both saw the curtains move just a bit as if he heard us and moved away to not be seen.

"Yeah probably so." He leans in to give me a kiss and while I wonder if I should let him the other part of me says he's not trying to dive full on into a passionate kiss so its fine. Its on the cheek, as his hand touches and holds the side of my face gently. As he pulls back his lip's I was sure, purposely graze side of mine as he says, "Have a good night's rest. I'll text you tomorrow." His voice is low as his eyes tell me so much.

I see the love in there, the want, the need for more but the control he puts in place to respect the boundaries I've put in place as he backs up and walks back towards his car. As I turn around and go back inside, I see my father rolling his eyes as he walks away. I walk up stairs and start to feel that familiar ache in me again. The one I hadn't felt in so long that I had forgotten what it was almost…butterflies.


	27. Mamoru's reflections & 2nd date search

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thanks. 😊

**Princesakarlita411**: oh very much and it's the first of many. She will get brought back up no worries and I came up with something new to throw in that I hope people will like. Maybe…😉

**SerenityxEndymion**: that was actually something I thought about recently that I had initially thought to do to begin with and now the opportunity may present itself. That will get explained later on. you'll find out. oh and as for the kiss being terrible for Saori I had to laugh at that prospect but no that was all due to the amount of liquor she had.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: yeah they'll be talking more as they go along. 😊

**kera69love**: yeah that will be an interesting conversation. Its why I'm trying to slip it in when things slow it down.

**jovemako**: yeah I thought it was, the second date will be more interesting to. I have noticed that among writers though, and its nice when its something you can easily picture her in but sometimes its nice to shake things up. I was honestly inspired by Rachels wardrobe from friends. She almost always wore some great pieces so I figured for Usagi as she matures she'd choose more of that style. The jealous waiter bit was a last minute add in.

**CassieRaven**: definitely did. Its all long time coming but it doesn't really end there and there's still a bit more to discuss. Not a lot but more definitely. And yes the conversation with Saori will be. and Tyler isn't giving up on the romance, he's the slowly trying to slip back in type.

**Less** **is** **more**: that maybe more my fault as I'm just trying to expand on emotions and how its effecting everyone, but perhaps it's not doing the intended job it was supposed to. the saori part will be interesting. In her minds eye regarding Saori and Tyler is that Saori has known Mamoru longer and therefore has had feelings for him longer, Tyler's the new guy in town who just went after what he was interesting in and is friends with her. as for her 'respecting' everything, in this sense she's trying to be understanding but I guess it can get to be a bit much after a bit.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: yeah I noticed that AFTER I posted so sorry and thanks. I did think of that but sometimes people do talk about that kind of thing in public to force themselves to remain civil about it and not make a scene, but for this they did get out how they felt about things and to do it in the restaurant was actually something I wanted them to do. to show each other that they were mature enough to handle such conversations while at a nice place. Well in Usagi's slight defense she didn't kiss Tyler he kissed her, much like Mamoru didn't kiss Saori, she kissed him. as for the cheek kiss as way of saying 'thanks', I know plenty of friends that do that so I thought that was common. Hell I know a set of friends that give each other pecks on the lips as a way of friendship and that's all they are to each other, nothing more. I guess different perspectives. The break has been for 3 months, the 4-5 months was her gauging when the last time I believe they tried to date. As for the sex part, it is for many relationships I've known a factor, not the main one, but one of many factors in a successful relationship like this. And yes Tyler was being sneaky to say that to Mamoru but he has a goal in mind now as Mamoru does. As for the waiter part, that was a last minute throw in to show Mamoru being a little jealous without having it become a scene. And your right about that last part, we know that but their learning that.

**karseneau1**: thanks and no problem.

**phillynz**: it happens. No problem though, I get it. I agree but there will be talks either way.

**NikkiBC**: yeah he really didn't play that out to well. And yes I do agree on the not always ending up together. I read a story once, years ago where Mamoru and usagi were a couple of sorts but were open to other relationship I think. Either way she was a famous song writer or something and she finds out in the end that he had slept with all of her friends so she leaves him in the end. I haven't read some much of the abusive ones to much, though I am reading one (just waiting for it to be updated) where their married and while they do hold love for each other and have a daughter Annabelle I think, when she lost their second child a son through miscarriage he ended up turning to shutting her out and later on started an affair with a co-worker. She has no idea but is about to find out and in that story he's proving to care more about her taking their daughter away from him if she were to find out since Ami works at the same hospital he's at with the co-working nurse. Plus he keeps excusing away his own behavior and not owning up to responsibilities even when Motoki talks to him about things. He starts to act jealous but passes it off as if putting her down in some form or criticizing her. if the writing weren't so good I'd have given up on it but I really want to see if there's any redemption chance in it.

**Rjzero00**: thanks and that wont be the only chapter, there will be a bit more to come still. Thank you, there's a reason for things in this story. And yes there will be a conversation. If it were to be a versus between him and seiya, he'd have to be upgraded by then cause I cant see the laser being beaten to easily by the bomber. Those issues will be addressed shortly.

**Dainorapet**: not a problem, I get it. its fine I have my manga safely tucked away for to long to so I don't remember everything either. And to break it down for the first one, and she is now seeing things that way as they communicate more which is really what she wanted from the start. It wasn't all about from her side of things but to listen so they both could listen to one another. As for the life experience for him, since he grew up in the orphanage and seemingly wasn't ever adopted I doubt it was rainbows and puppies either. So yes, defensive at points, anti-social definitely among other things in his youth. The other constants are all very true, its as if for the longest time he was not allowing himself to be happy unless it was something he could control then in drops Usagi showing him that something he didn't control and cant control is bringing him joy and yeah he makes the mistake within his actions. In this case though he denies that he makes the mistake and takes a while to own up to it. yes he did things cause it was what he knew but for her she's wondering now that you have other friends now why not go to them for help or guidance. As for previous females experiences, I believe he's had some but not a lot no. I never thought of it that way with the needing a professional for mental health before, interesting view point. And they will be talking more and as for her telling him about not regretting it, she was being honest with him so that he understood that even though she doesn't regret it she doesn't feel for Tyler as she feels for him. not like that not at all. She only doesn't regret it because she got to feel whether or not she'd feel that spark of being kissed by another and she didn't feel a spark. Its why I hinted at her liking Mamoru coming in as he did cause had the situation being different she would have gone home with Mamoru instead. Mamoru's reaction was of pure unadulterated anger and possessiveness over the fact that someone else had acted on what he had hoped wouldn't ever happened and now that it has he snapped. There will be more talking coming forward though, and thanks for the review. And don't worry about the spelling, no biggie.

14 reviews, nice, hopefully your enjoying this as I am, we are getting close to the end here, but we still have some chapters to go. let me know what you think of this one, please read and review!

breaking point ch.27

Mamoru POV

I strode into my place as I shucked off my shoes as I take a breather once I sit on my couch. As I reflect on the evening that happened, I knew by the end of it I had been successful in giving her a proper date. Well not just a proper date but showed her that I can be what she needs as she's always been what I needed. Need…funny thing was the date wasn't hard. We still have more to discuss but it was worth it to have the talks we did have.

Even if some of the discussed topics weren't preferential nor wanted to be discussed they were at least out in the open. I thought about the conversations we had over dinner and even after dinner as we took a small walk before we went back to her place to get her home on time. I wanted to be able to continue dating her and that wouldn't be possible if I kept her out past curfew on the first date no less.

I hadn't realized however how sleepy I was from all of it till I woke up the following morning still on the couch. Thankfully I didn't have early morning classes. It was one of the reasons why I choose last night for the date. Today was my technical day off from everything so I could have a day of rest and relaxation. I wasn't sure when I'd be able to get some sleep in as I thought I'd be up half the night going over everything to myself point by point.

That wasn't the case as I was so tired that I fell asleep on the couch. It wound up being that morning as I showered washing the grim and just knowing that I HADNT showered the night before bothered me. While the date had been nice it's not like Usagi slept over or anything so yeah I showered off the previous day. It was once I was in the shower that I really went into detail and went over everything that was in my head.

As I cleaned myself my thoughts went to her telling me about what happened that night she went out with Tyler BEFORE I entered the scene. It was at least more explanatory, definitely more that I knew before and I did appreciate her open honesty with me. It did explain several things that I hadn't been made aware of beforehand and had I NOT acted as I did perhaps, she would have gotten the chance to tell me sooner.

Thinking on it now had I just made my presence known she probably would have come home with me to talk. I just got so angry seeing the kiss that I reacted instead of thinking first. He was the first human to ever gain her affections. I couldn't count Ail or Diamond since both had other worldly powers. Unless you count Umino but he and Naru got together so I knew in my gut that I didn't have to worry about him.

Back to the topic at hand here. I still wasn't thrilled that it happened, not by a log shot, but knowing it wasn't initially something she did, though she did unintendedly provoke it by giving him the cheek kiss. I had seen her do that before to close friends, so she probably thought she was getting close to him in that regards and didn't think about it. It was him that took the advantage and decided to act as he did.

Not to mention the ONLY reason why he went out with her that evening was because it was actually something asked of her to do by HIS brother. That reason somehow made it…I don't know, better, I guess. I sighed. I did have to admit knowing more gave me a bit of insight that Usagi hadn't been at too much fault that evening. Of course, she'd take Tyler out for a night of fun with her friends.

She was seeing it as a harmless venture to help him acclimate to the city and surrounding areas to visit and hang out around. That's probably what his older brother was thinking to. Though I'd have preferred it if HE would have been the one to show him around which also made me wonder why it WASN'T him to do so since from the sound of things he's been in Japan longer than Tyler.

Unless he had ulterior motives involving Usagi. I hoped that wasn't the case, but she didn't elaborate on his brother too much, though why would she? She didn't know him like that, but I doubted since Tyler was already a little bit older than the older brother was most definitely older and therefore didn't, or rather hopefully didn't have any intentions toward Usagi and WASN'T using his brother to get to her.

I sighed and knew I was letting some paranoia crap get to me. I had to stop letting issues from my past take control of my present with her. I didn't have to worry about the older brother, only about how this Tyler was trying to fit into her life. Surely by now he knows we are working at our relationship. The fact that she ignored his text, in favor of time with me showed proof that she was working with me. So, knowing she took him out that evening I understood it now. It's just who she was.

Plus, to be honest, I even get how the kiss happened for her, just like I got why the one Saori gave me happened. Even I did have to come to terms with my culpability in that. The fact that she didn't regret said kiss, however, did hurt more than I had wanted to admit to when we were in the restaurant. I had even darted my eyes around quickly to see if anyone else was listening in on our conversation and had to realize that no one cared about our drama.

I had to stop thinking that everyone was watching us if we got to deep or even got physical towards each other. Once I forced myself to stop caring about what others thought of us, I was able to see how she felt about it. Seeing her reaction to telling me had been telling to. I could still see the guilt in her features. That at least did aid in how I was feeling. It told me how even though she said there was no regret she still felt regret.

I don't think she even realized it though. I mean how does one feel guilt without some form of regret over the act? I know I felt both when that kiss with Saori happened. I think Usagi did feel it but because of what resulted from it she believes she's not regretful of it. What I do feel however is that my jealousy was up that evening, yet I managed to contain it relatively well. It just didn't help when she told me that she didn't regret it.

Yeah, I know that she had to feel some form of it, but I also get why she'd say she didn't to. It took me an entire car ride back home to come to the full reaction to why I understood. She had never experienced attraction or feelings towards another, I didn't count the small short-lived crush on Motoki she had. She herself said that while he was cutie, she believes she was mistaking his kindness for flirtation and once my alter ego and I came onto the scene that there was this weird energy between us that she couldn't figure out.

I remember her telling me about this what feels like a year ago now. It wasn't a year ago, but I digress, she stated that when I came along, she tried her best to ignore me but that I kept popping up everywhere she went to. She had even suspected that I was following her around at different points and while I truly wasn't, I did have to admit that I had started to befriend Rei more closely to be closer to her.

We kept popping up near one another and it turns out that that weird electric energy between us was our souls trying to connect together long BEFORE our counterparts were known and BEFORE we knew of our past lives. It had been one of the reasons we fought so hard in the beginning. We didn't know how to handle our kinetic energy or attraction to each other. So, we treated each other like 'frienemies' before we became friends then just before we were about to let our attraction act everything happened.

So yeah I get it and while a selfish part of me wished she never would know the touch or kiss of another man, wanting her to only know me as a source of sexual awareness and awakening, or any feeling in that area really, I also knew that was something that was more of a fevered dream cause how could she not be curious? Before we met that is and especially after the neglect and emotional and mental chars of being an ass I put her through.

So yeah, I understood it on SOME level, but it didn't mean it didn't still hurt me. Cause yeah, I never stopped loving her and she clearly never stopped loving me. I had hoped that she wouldn't go out with another guy or rather I stupidly thought that she wouldn't realize how she could attract any man she wanted. That if she stayed this naïve young woman that guys wouldn't want that yet what guy didn't want that?

I messed up and I knew it. So yeah, her actions hurt me, but my actions had hurt her to. This was just a fresh wound for me than hers was. She had had several months to think and stew in the pools of anger and the rest of her feelings. I hadn't. Mine was new and felt to raw still. I had had what I thought was heartbreaks before, previous crushes I had had that either turned me down because I didn't have a family to stand behind or something else, but Usagi's was so much different than them.

I knew she loved me deeply. Not from our past life but just in this one. Growing up as I did, made it hard to trust someone else. Anyone else. To let myself think that happiness with another was possible…it was told to be a foolish notion. Yet she showed me it was possible. That she was there, then I messed up. Which brought me to another realization that I should have started this wooing process a WAY long time ago.

I should have worked earlier and more strongly to show her that I did trust her. That the old fall back notion wasn't going to be in place ever again. That she was my future and that I loved her beyond what words could truly express. She was my hurricane that I didn't want to be saved from ever. I regretted the mistakes I made so much now, and it was biting me in the ass cause now another had kissed her.

It took something stupid, something that should have happened for me to get the picture and only now, several months later were we dating as we SHOULD have been a while back. That to is something I regret. She tried to tell me so many times and I didn't listen. So when she told me her truths I will admit I wanted to be more upset. I almost let go of her hands as I felt her warm through her skin.

Yet I knew if I did I'd regret that to. I wanted to be there for her, for us. Even if I didn't like the news it didn't mean that it was bad news. It just meant that it gave me more insight on what happened. It's why I clung to her hands still. I didn't want to let go of the idea of us even in the smallest of ways. Plus in another sense at least it hadn't gotten further than that kiss. That might have destroyed us completely. Even as I thought of it now I knew Usagi wouldn't have done that, not just to me but to herself to.

She had more class than to jump into bed with someone else so fast. The mere thought that my brain put it there while it was a logical possibility, when it came to matters of the heart, I knew it was complete bull. That girl was shyer in the bedroom than any girl I'd ever met before. It was only after we had been in private behind closed doors that she had felt more at ease and comfortable enough to allow things to progress.

After that we started to become more adventurous, however, that was also when things went south and it wasn't the adventurous part that did it, it was all the other factors that did it. I knew our romance was different but I just KNEW that she wouldn't. The knowledge made me slap that inner part of me that even thought of the notion. I texted her instead after I got out of the shower and into clean clothes_…had a really good time, let me know when you're available next, I'd love to take you out again._

I had to think of something new this time. I did the typical restaurant date and now I wanted to do something else that would be seen as 'I'm proud to be your boyfriend and I don't care who knows it'. cause I was. I was tired of caring about what others thought. It was one of the factors that was hindering and hurting our relationship so I wanted to do something that would prove to her that I didn't want anything to hurt it going forward.

The first thing I did was go online on my phone and look up anything I could find on 'second best date options' and saw a slew of places or events even that I could take her to. The options were so vast and many that I had to pull out a pen and pad, flip it open and started to write a lot of this out. It wasn't till I got to the third option that I realized that this was for people dating for the FIRST time.

This was more of a rekindled romance. Before I decided to scratch the list off I retyped in 'second best date options to rekindle a romance'. The results were more narrowed now which I was glad about, but they were also similar to the first and while it did help to narrow down what I wanted to do I was looking for something fresh. Plus, some of these events I couldn't work either way cause Usagi wasn't 18.

So that left several places eliminated due to age restriction. I had to pick a place in between, that was somewhat classy, and open to any age really so that we could both be interactive and have a good time. Plus I wanted to take her some place that had food so we could have dinner or lunch depending on when I could get her to have some free time. I realized I should have been doing this months ago but hey better late than never right?

Besides as I wrote down more options on the pad and wrote the locations and hours down I realized I was now getting a lot of creative ideas that we could do for dates. Realizing however that I couldn't just rely on online ideas I texted Motoki on his thoughts. First I made sure he was available so I first texted him_…hey you busy?_ Cause for all I know he's busy as hell at the arcade right now.

His 'bored at the arcade right now, you should come on in, it's been a while' told me that this was perhaps better explained in person rather than through a ton of texts back and forth. I really didn't feel like typing up pages upon pages worth of what happened so it was better to see him in person. Getting my keys I left out and grabbed my motorcycle before leaving the building as I went over to talk to him.

Thankfully I had no classes today and he was working only a short shift so I hustled to get over there so I could fill him in and get the advice I'd need. It took me less than fifteen minutes to get there, park my bike and walk in. "Hey long time no see." Motoki indicated for me to follow him to one of the booths while he called for his little sister to man the counter for any customers, "So what's been going on?" he asked as we sat down.

He wasn't going to assume anything happened so I had to relay everything that I could tell him that happened AFTER we last spoke. After about another near fifteen minutes of giving him the rendered version of what had gone down he sat back in the booth and looked stunned, "Wow…" he began. "Yeah glad you came over for that cause…okay…" it felt good to get it all out to be honest and telling one of my best friends definitely helped.

Now I needed the advice, "So what do you think?" I asked. He looked at me then sat forward, "Well first let me get a few things straight cause that was a lot of information." I nodded for him to continue as he started to go through everything point by point to make sure he had everything, "So you tracked her phone to where she was at." I had to alter that to avoid saying 'I used my connection to her to locate her like a bunny-radar'.

I had a feel that wouldn't fly by too well and would only raise even more questions, "Punched the guy who kissed her…" I saw his baby sisters head perk up at hearing that like 'seriously?' before pretending to mind her own business, "Left out after she essentially yelled at you and left her with him, Naru and Umino…" I nodded again as he went over it simplified compared to my version of events.

"Then you two went back and forth over a bunch of bull, you pushed this Tyler guy seeing him once again with her as she was babysitting when he 'got on your nerves'…" Motoki used the air quotations to make his point, "And made it clear he wanted her, before you **finally** took her out on a first date after you had to CONVINCE her to do so when the several bouquet of roses didn't do the trick…" I nodded again though I had to gesture for him to keep his voice low. He was between rolling his eyes and trying to keep his voice down.

"Then you two talked about said kisses between her and this Tyler guy who you officially hate…" I nodded as I nearly muttered 'ass' under my breath regarding this Tyler guy, "And your kiss with Saori whom now avoids you at our college and is even transferring some of her courses to online ones just to continue it since she still feels embarrassed about that night and now you're looking to me for second date advice?" I pursed my lips.

"I didn't kiss Saori." I almost grumbled. Now it was Motoki to look at me pointedly, "Listen here…" he leaned in towards me, "Her lips were on yours, as fleeting as it was it still happened." I went to open my mouth to protest it when he cut me off and added on, "No! As much as you say you didn't kiss her back the act still happened." my mouth is still open so he keeps going on cutting me off from a lacking defense, "And it still happened regardless of how you want to make logic of it not having happened."

My shoulders slumped, "Besides your 'I didn't kiss her, she kissed me' is officially a broken record that I want to toss out and burn." He tells me, his own bit of frustration coming out. "The kiss happened, deal with it, accept it, own it, apologize for it and move on but enough with denying that it happened or that she came onto you. The whole who came onto whom doesn't matter at the end of the day. Not by now." Motoki tells me.

I had to accept that he had a point. That's partially what Usagi's point was. To accept it and acknowledge it. "Fine, but me telling you this was to give you an idea of how to help me move forward with ideas here. not to lambast me for past actions. I wrote these down as options, but I need your help on which ones to pick." I pulled out the pad I had slipped into my jacket pocket for him to see. He spun it around and looked over the options.

"I've done about half of these with Reika." He starts, "Half are worthwhile, some are so clichéd it borders on 'generic and safe'." I began to feel defeated. "The other half are good options to have as 'B's' but to still look for 'A' options. We're talking a second date to rekindle here, not 'been going out for three months and are ready to party', especially not at these clubs." He grabs a pencil from his apron and crosses out three places already.

"This place no, it's definitely not either of your styles. The lighting is so low you'll bounce into other people and the food is eh okay." I arched a brow at him as he continued on, "This place is more for 'been together for years' couple that is celebrating a two year anniversary so not yet and hold onto it if you REALLY want to spend some serious money." I couldn't help but open my mouth a tiny bit at that in slight shock.

"This one right here, the place does card and while it still allows anyone under 18 inside, the carding thing is embarrassing cause they pull you to the side in front of the rest of the line to do it and stamp your hand. Usagi would feel singled out. Plus it takes days for the stamp to wear off your hand even with washing. It might raise questions with her parents." I hadn't seen that on the website as I look over the list again myself.

"Oh and this one…" he points to another one on the list, "It's actually not what you might think it is." I look at him oddly, "What do you mean?" I ask curious, "They play bar games up in there and it can get a bit rowdy. Remember that stint we did over night when my father had to bail us out to AVOID it going on our records?" I nodded recalling that night. It was crazy as we had just found out we got passing test scores and celebrated.

We had been having fun right up until a few of the guys got into a fight at the bar and got everyone kicked out. Motoki and myself, were amongst them though we did nothing wrong other than trying to BREAK UP the fight. It hadn't mattered though, the bartender called the cops and EVERYONE got kicked out that had been involved. We nearly got put in jail overnight till Motoki called his dad.

He came in and straightened it all out for both of us. Thankfully since he was well known in the area they let us go as a one-time measure of good faith for him that it wouldn't happen again to either of us. He gave us one warning that night, do it again and spent the night in jail, no bail out ever again. We never went back there again or to any bar really since then. To scared straight and frankly too busy to do it again.

"What about it?" I asked. "The guy that runs that place runs this one to. You can count on the same crowds being there and causing a ruckus and with Usagi in there…" I sighed. While Motoki didn't know Usagi was capable of herself, the last thing I wanted to have happen on our date was for her to be objectified or grabbed on. She had learned somethings over the years from Makoto and myself so she could handle it, however it was a real mood killer when the night ended as that one did several years ago.

"Got it. So that only leaves a few options left." I tell him. He looks over the list again, "This was the best that you could find?" he asked, "It wrote it down in half an hour from a quick online search." I defended. He sighed, "You might get away with this but make sure it's at a respectable place. Nothing worse than drunken idiots thinking it's okay to act like an ass and to mess up other people's good time." I nodded seeing the choice for a bar there to, "I'm sure well be good there." I try to sound as confident as I feel about it.

"So how is Usagi doing with all of this?" he asks. I look away from the list I have and tell him, "She's different now." I confide. "She's still the same girl but she's, more grown up I guess." I realize as I start to tell him, "She's more confident in what she wants and isn't afraid to tell the truth." I admit as he nods, "Yeah…" is his only word as he probably recalls when I told him she didn't regret it.

"Well at least your back on the right path but don't take it lightly. This might be your last shot with her. If I were you I wouldn't blow it." I see that he's being signaled that his little break over here with me is over with, "Listen I have to get back to my shift but for now this seems like your best bet. If you find other options text them to me, I'll tell whether to go for it or to drop the idea." I get up to, "Okay will do." as I leave out I lookout side and into the light with hope in my chest_…this has to work_.

Usagi POV

I was so glad that the date went smoothly. I got in later, though not to late as dad muttered a 'goodnight' before making sure to firmly warn me to 'not cut it so close next time' as he went to sleep. Mom gave me a peck goodnight as they went to bed themselves. I looked down at my cell and sure enough it had just struck 11pm. Dad had a point BUT I was in right before it struck so I was in the clear.

As I made my way upstairs I realized gratefully that it prevented me from hearing snide comments from my little brother as he used to poke 'fake boyfriend' jokes or worse yet make sure the word boyfriend was heard within ear shot of dad. Though he stopped doing that when we would be on the road for family trips, especially when he brought it up when my star locket popped out of the pocket of my jacket.

It nearly caused a crash with us all in it. We knew dad didn't like the idea of me having a boyfriend but we didn't think he'd react that way so Shingo decided to stop joking like that in the car and even relented in other instances to since he was maturing a bit, so I was less worried about it these days. However, he didn't stop altogether, and dad never did take to well to the idea of me having a boyfriend and tended to chase guys away.

And I mean that literally. He chased Mamoru away from the house once when they first met when Chibi Usa came and used her Luna P to put a spell on my family. It was one of the fastest times, in his civilian form, that I saw him run. I think it may also be that he grew up a bit in that area to cause now he was just in his room listening to music while I knew Chibi Usa, who seemed to be changing her ways, was up-stairs asleep in her room.

I looked up towards where her room was at and contemplated it for another moment. She had been acting definitely differently lately. I think the binding spell worked nicely but I wanted to still have a talk with her with only Mamoru there with us. A family chat so to speak and while the other girls are family to me to, I needed this to be less, multiple voices and more small vocal setting. I needed her to listen but more so to understand and start to WANT to listen to what we were going to say to her.

It needed to be a united front between Mamoru and I, but first, we had to agree to talk to her in private perhaps at his place. I would text him momentarily on that and see what issues we could discuss. This didn't get cut and dry simply because the bound on her powers was on, she still needed to understand matters. So, while I was tempted to check in on her I declined as I did need to get to my room.

If I lingered in the hallway any longer parental intuition would make either of my parents slip out and tell me to go to bed. Funny how they can sense it in the hallways but NOT the bedroom window. The amount of times I slipped out that way to go to a battle in the wee hours of the am couldn't be calculated by this point. Too many to count, and by that, I mean it happened so often I LOST count.

So, I went into my room and shut the door as Luna sat curled up asleep on the bed. Knowing I needed to turn the light on to see better I flicked the switch on waking the cat up and saw her blurry eyes turn to me before they woke up. "Back from your date?" she asked, looking both torn and honestly curious and hopeful. "Yeah, had to get in by 11pm unless I wanted to be grounded for disobeying curfew." I told her as I started to get undressed and changed so I could shower for school tomorrow.

"How did it go?" she asked trying to seem nonchalant about it. I tell you the cat had no real poker face when it came to talking to someone she knew. I knew she cared about it, and so did I, just not in the same light as she did. "While I haven't gone over all of it just, yet I'd say it went fairly well." I give her, "There was no arguing, no jabs made, no ignoring…we genuinely had a good time and a good long talk." that perked her ears up as I went into the shower and shortly after running the water heard her come in.

"What was the long talk about?" she asked, "And didn't you already have one?" if she started to fire off questions I was going to give it to her good. "For starters we talked about the kisses shared between him and Saori and Tyler and me." I could only guess her facial reaction since I was turning the faucet for the water to turn to the right temperature. "You thought that was a good dinner conversation?" she asked stunned.

"For a couple on the mends, getting the issues out in the open is a good thing." I tell her then add on, "Sort of like couples therapy without the incredibly expensive counselor in the mix."_ Or describing us as a couple while were just dating._ I feel for the temperature of the water in the tub, "And as for your other question…" I turn back to see her sitting by the door frame, probably hoping for some more details.

"Yes, we did but we needed to have more conversations about what's been going on." I turned more towards her so she could hopefully garner the seriousness of my words in this. "As I explained to him and now to you, it's not a one-time quick fix, this is going to go on for a little bit till the air is completely cleared up between us and when we're both able to agree that were a couple again and that there will be no repeats."

She nods in agreement on what I'm saying, "Like any other couple or dating bit that were doing we need to fix the issues first by addressing them and talking about them." I finish telling her, "That's very mature of you Usagi, a far cry from the girl you used to be. Yet you are still the same in so many ways. You really are growing up." she remarks as she looks at me with pride in her eyes.

I give her a small smile and undress the rest of the way hoping in and pulling the curtain over covering myself as I pull the nozzle to begin the spray and effectively, even if only temporarily ending the conversation. I knew she'd probably ask more questions like how it went in more detail or when the next one was but, for right now I needed to be in my own head space and getting the third degree of questions from her wasn't going to help.

The thirty minutes I spent under the hot spray did wonders for me and thankfully by the time I was out Luna had passed back out. I slipped into bed and decided on the next conversation we needed to have. Chibi Usa. She may be starting to act right, right now but we still needed to talk and I still wanted both of them to get the picture. It was when I woke up the next morning that I got ready and sprinted to class.

I knew I'd have to text Mamoru at some point. Hopefully he'd text me first and be able to actually go on that second date, wherever we were going. I didn't care where as long as we could talk about the next issue we had. I know I didn't do this really with the girls, and to some it may even seem like this should have been done a long time ago, but they didn't need it with me as I did with him.

Minako and I were already pretty okay, even Makoto and Ami accepted things as we became close once more, it was really Rei and I that needed two chats. Just to get things out and allow us to begin the bonding process over again. Things were similar with Mamoru on that level. He and I needed more time than that so when his text half way through the day came in on a date for this upcoming Saturday I nodded knowing nothing had been planned yet.

So when Ami and Makoto came up to me during lunch to hang out I actually started to wish that Rei with here with us but knew we had just started back on friendly terms again. I wasn't ready for an entire group hang out just yet and I think Minako could sense that during the group chat we had through text as she herself said she wouldn't be able to come over from her school. The girls let it go as we chatted for a bit.

It felt nice to chat about things besides senshi business and while I knew I wanted to talk about things between Mamoru and I, I wasn't sure how to start. "So how are things between you and Mamoru?" Makoto asked. I gave her a small smile and explained the first meeting we had since everything and the talk we had then. The girls were reasonably stunned and listening to everything as I explained to them what happened. "Why didn't you stay over?" Makoto asked as I ate some of the rice.

"Simple, she knows how she and Mamoru can be and was resisting temptation. Correct?" Ami answered then looked to me for confirmation. I nodded, "Yeah to be honest, I know I hold an attraction level to him that I can't seem to control at times. Everything that's happened in the last near six months may have made me upset at him among other feelings I have but my feelings never died out nor did my attraction towards him falter." I explain.

"I knew that sleeping over that night in his bed would be a bad idea. I wanted to, believe me but I didn't trust myself to not be tempted during the night. Plus, while I know he'd be respectful of me, it didn't feel right just yet to sleep over yet. Not with what we still have to converse about, and not while I still feel as strongly as I do. Perhaps when we've talked more we can make arrangements but till then I knew it wasn't time yet." I can see the shock on Makoto's face as she nods her head now.

"Makes sense. You want to be with him, you probably even crave it but sleeping over at that point might have given him false hope or give him the impression that things were better than they were and you guys weren't there yet. Plus, if I recall correctly you two were really, REALLY close before Chibi Usa came along." Makoto's wink was suggestive enough to make even Ami blush.

"Yes we were…and I'm not about to get that close again till I know in my heart that were ready for that." I confirm as Ami eats a little bit faster trying to get the blush from consuming her face as we giggled at her shyness on the subject. She eventually laughed to as I then told them about the date Mamoru and I had gone on. "How was it?" Ami asked this time. "Better I have to admit I was skeptical that he kept the date as promised and we did have another chat." I told them as we ate our lunches, "That's good though." Ami chimed in.

I nodded in agreement, "But…?" Makoto looked to me, "I don't want to give in and assume that things are going to keep being good after one decent date. Yes we talked and yes we got some things off our chest but no we still need to date. I still want to see what happens the next few times we go out." I tell them as they nod, "Makes sense." Ami quipped, "You want to make sure that he knows that these are how dates should be." I look to her.

"Talking, enjoying one another's time, communication." She explains as I mutely agree while eating some of my sandwich. "We did do a lot of talking." I agree as I take a bite, "What did you guys get to discuss this time?" Ami asked. I swallowed and said, "The kiss between he and Saori a bit but more so the kiss between Tyler and me." the girls both swallowed in slight shock, "Really?" now even Ami seemed more curious.

"Yeah it was good for us both to be honest. I think it actually made me feel a little lighter about it and for him, I think he was glad to get to know more details on what lead it to happen." I explained, "Wow…" Makoto muttered, "Yeah and after thinking about things last night after I got home I realized that had the events of that night with Tyler not had gone the way they did, after the kiss…" they nodded, "I would have gone home with Mamoru and we could have started these talks up even earlier." Ami sighed.

"I had a feeling about that." I looked to her, "Usagi while I do understand WHY Mamoru punched him I do agree that other actions could have been taken. I think he just reacted and he paid the prince for it so now he's working his way back towards you. This could be really good." She tells me as Makoto agrees, "Very true. This date you two had I think sparked things off between you once more…not that the spark was ever completely gone but…" Makoto tried to clarify her words as Ami pulled up her phone.

Before I could ask what she was doing we all heard Minako on speaker phone speak up, "I think what Makoto is trying to say is that while the spark never died out between you two the flame wasn't touching as much of the wax as before required to burn, therefore the flame was dwindling out and needed a new match to help it burn brighter so it could touch the wax again." we were all a little stumped by her example.

"That's one logically odd way of putting it…" Ami noted holding the phone. "Yeah that was oddly correct, though not at all what I was going to say." Makoto agreed. "In the end Usagi and Mamoru are working together and that's what counts. A common ground of two people who want to work together towards a common mutual goal."Minako's words had all of us accepting that as she then said, "Gotta go, lunch is over here." And ended the call.

"Minako sometimes has some weird examples for lovey situations." Makoto noted. "Tell me about it." Ami smiled as she put her phone away. Before I had the chance to ask her why her phone was out during our conversation the bells rang for us to as we gathered our belongings and headed back inside. That discussion prompted me to forget asking about Chibi Usa as I figured I could just talk to Mamoru about that since this was going to be a small discussion between her, he, and myself.

That's when he texted again, confirming that Saturday for me to wear comfortable clothes for where the date would be. Advising against dresses or skirts due to where we were going. This I admit had me intrigued. _Where are we going?_ I asked via text as I walked to my next class. He replied back_…it's a surprise but I'd just advise no dress or skirts, this dress code is a bit more laid back than the restaurant_.ibi

While I was glad that he was giving me the heads up as I got into class and sat down I was curious on where he was taking me. _Okay what time should I be ready?_ I asked. He took a moment to respond as the teacher came in making me hide the phone a bit. _I'd say around 6 does that work? I can pick you up._ He asked. I liked that he was being considerate now as I quickly typed in_…6 works fine, see you then…_I tell him as I put my phone away and refocus myself on the class in front of me.

Ami POV

I could barely get through the lunch we had just now. I felt so bad lying to Usagi about Chibi Usa's ongoing issue. I almost told her the truth right there at lunch but I had admittedly confessed to Minako what I was going to do via text as she told me to just give it a little bit more time that things she felt were shifting once more. 'Just another week', she pleaded to me as she sent a similar text to Makoto who read it while Usagi and I were talking.

It now at this point felt like lying to a close friend rather than protecting her. I love Usagi and the rest of the girls like sisters. However, Usagi was my first friend here and now I felt like I was betraying her somehow. It was Minako's next words that gave me the slightest conviction to give it another week as she had pleaded_….please I understand how hard this is right now. Especially with her there with you but please understand that if we don't tell her in the right way it could set back our own friendships with her to_.

Her words were vert true and telling. If we didn't present this well it could blow up in everyone's faces. Especially knowing that it's been weeks now that we've kept this from her. I was just thankful that lunch had ended as Usagi I could tell was going to question why I had been on my phone. I had covered up my conversation with Minako but giving her a VERY short rendered version of what Makoto was trying to say that way she could call and cover for all three of us as Usagi became focused on that.

It still didn't make me feel any better as I thought that we should tell her sooner rather than later but Minako's point that it had to be done right made sense. I knew in the end I along with Makoto just wanted to ease our own guilt in the matter as it felt like for both of us that we were deceiving Usagi who had befriended us when no one else would, but we had to admit to defeat when it was staring us in the face.

Right after that conversation Makoto, Usagi and I went through our classes but it was Makoto and I that talked on our own private chat on what we could say when we told her. I was already five chapters ahead of the class on the assignment and while I was still hearing everything the teacher was saying while still taking detailed notes just to be safe that he wasn't throwing in anything extra that wasn't in the books which he had already a few times, I was also worried about how things would go for our friendships with her.

We just got her back not to long ago. I couldn't go again without her in my life. Neither could Makoto. It wasn't just some senshi bond, it was that of pure true friendship. For both of us Usagi was the first to come to us. Even Luna herself thought that we might be from the negaverse at one point or another till proof of who we are were revealed to her. It was Usagi however that brought us closer together.

We were an unlikely group of friends. The technical misfits of social groups. Makoto was previously seen as to scary to be approached, then Usagi came along and showed the rest of school that she was just like anyone else. She showed that Rei was more than just a 'creepy priestess' at the temple, that Minako wasn't a snob from England as her classmates had assumed till Minako brought us all over to her school a few times just as Rei had us over at her own private school.

Both sets of students saw both girl's interactions with all of us and saw their own misconceptions and some had even started to chat and talk with all of us at one time or another. Then there was myself. I breathed at thinking about it. I had been seen as someone who studied so hard that she thought she was too good for anyone else when it couldn't have been further from the truth. I studied hard so I could make my dreams of becoming a doctor come true. I had a vision of what I wanted early on and Usagi helped me see that I shouldn't apologize for that.

I shouldn't feel bad for it but embrace it and still have some fun to NOT miss out on things in life. It's one of the reasons why I encouraged her to live hers out a little. For so long we've put aside the chance of normal happiness for the greater good and while we still do everything we can to protect the world from threats there's also no harm in experiencing life on a scale that's acceptable to girls our age.

Yet here after all that had been said and done we were collectively keeping something huge and important from her in an effort to protect her in the matter. It felt right and wrong all at the same time and it bothered me. it bother all of us I knew and while I knew somehow Mamoru would pull through on his end I still felt that as her closest friends we needed to tell her together as a group rather than Minako as a separate. I just hoped in the end she'd understand and not forsake us…we loved her to much.


	28. 2nd date conversations

**Princesakarlita411**: thanks, and yeah Ami is worried. you to.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thanks.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: oh definitely. He needs it to.

**karseneau1**: thanks, and so do I.

**Rjzero00**: he dimissed them initially since due to their powers they can't (in his eyes) interact with her the way Tyler can. Tyler can be around her parents and is already liked. Diamond and Ail weren't socially there when it came to gatherings. Diamond had a superiority issue form being a prince and both could be quick to anger to. He felt them as threats when it came to in their transformed states but not in their civilian states. At least not as much. And no, he didn't forget that, he's seeing it from another view point is all. Yes, Tyler did. And yes during conversation with Motoki he did have to be reminded of it, but its also why Motoki subtly reminded him. Yes it's a reoccurring theme that he let her kiss him, that while he didn't kiss her back is there to its more so that he let it happen to begin with and he feels regret yes but the defense he cant help at the moment. Usagi will find out but the how will be kept under wraps till it happens. And yes it's a HUGE gamble. And yes there is a time limit on it.

**slvrphoenx**: that reaction will take me a moment to write out but it will be GOOD. Agreed but its going this way for a reason. Thanks. 😊

**InuKaglover4ev22**: yeah Mamoru is right on that. Whether it was intentional or not, which even though it wasn't, it still happened cause Tyler for his perspective felt like he was given the go ahead. To him anyways. And your right people do take different body language signals in different ways. Though Usagi has been known to be more trusting than the rest of the girls. In this case while Tyler is harmless (not going to attack her or anything) and though he still wants to be with her he's not going to act further unless given that step to move forward. And yes Mamoru never did kiss Saori back but he did let her kiss him even if it was mostly due to shock it still happened. And yes Usagi let Tyler kiss her she hadn't initially kissed him. Motoki has been there to care about his side and in the beginning of this, people were automatically, save for Minako, taking his side and assuming Usagi was over reacting to the situation at hand. He didn't initially defend himself at first, till things progressed then he did, because he didn't have to. The girls, save for Minako, in their own way didn't take Usagi side to heart till AFTER she had her talks with each of them. That's when they started to realized that he had a fault to play in this as well as them on other issues, mind you but still. And yes everyone's relationship is different, it has similar foundations but I totally agree with the rest. and a bar wasn't what I was completely referring to but you'll see my point soon enough, though to be honest, I've had first and second dates in bars before where they served food so it can be, if you want it to be. As for the relation talks between her and Rei versus her and Mamoru, with her and Rei since they regularly talked at the different senshi meetings and actually hung out as 'friends' before things went south, they had only really two major talks to do whereas since her and Mamoru were spending way less time together on dates and the like they had more to discuss. Besides there's only one more conversation left to be had at this point, they've hashed out I believe the major topics that they needed to discuss. Plus there were several topics and not just repeats. Plus her and Rei's friendship is starting out once more so yes their starting but so is her and Mamoru to. Their starting to date again and like her and the girls who have been hanging out little by little again to get things back on track as they nearly almost all the way there, hanging out and whatnot, she's doing the same thing with him as well. So yeah their comfy being back around each other again, their just trying to work with the big secret in the middle that they want to tell her but have to find a way to tell her considering the time that's passed and what's at stake. And yes they not only should be all hanging out but they are. Sorry if that hasn't been made seen but they all are. I do agree with the Chibi Usa thing, and that will be a hell of a read when she finds out what they've been keeping from her, I just have to write it. Thanks. 😊

7 reviews, that's nice, we're starting to wind down towards the end here. Things are about to explode soon and I hope you all are here for it as I will be. Also sorry this chapter came out late today, my computer did a very hard crash and wiped EVERYTHING from the hard drive. I mean all of it. I was so stricken I damn near cried. And no amount of recovery tricks would help or fix it. So, the last half of this chapter was an overhaul of re-writes because of it. So please read and review!

Breaking point ch. 28

Usagi POV

The day before my second date with Mamoru I decided to have a frank discussion with Luna regarding my talking to Mamoru about Chibi Usa, as I wanted to get her response to it. I wanted to give her a chance to response as an advisor and not as someone who was putting their own personal views into this. I knew she had a bit of a connection with Chibi Usa herself. Once she discovered that the pink haired child was mine from the future, she seemed both stunned and elated all at once.

I guess to know that the future of the royal line would be so powerful made her happy that I had chosen a powerful suitor. Granted that was then and this is now but still, it hit me later on why she also liked Chibi Usa. For that reason to. So, when I got home from school that day I had gone straight to my room and saw Luna talking to Chibi Usa. Why she was in my room and not hers made me suspicious but knowing Luna was in here to made me feel a bit more reassured that she wasn't going through my things.

"What's going on?" I hadn't meant to sound suspicious, but this was a tad unusual now. Luna spoke up first, "Chibi Usa was looking for you but forgot you might be otherwise occupied so we've just been chatting." It made me a tad nervous considering the conversation I wanted to have with her, but perhaps this was a good thing. "Everything okay?" I asked Chibi Usa, as she looked like she wanted to tell me something.

However, I saw the look in her eyes and saw the shift. As if she was hiding something from me but could say it so instead she said, "Things are fine. I just wanted to see if you could pick me up from school tomorrow. Their letting us out early for some teachers meeting." She said instead. I contemplated it as I told her, "I actually can't. Our teachers meeting isn't till the following week so I can't get out early."

I can see she's getting a tad upset but holds back on it and says, "Fine, I'll see if Mama – Ikuko can do so." I can tell the attitude is still present but she's able to control it better, so I'll take it…for now. I close the door behind her as I ask Luna, "How is she taking it?" Luna looks to me pointedly, "The bind?" I asked her more specifically as I sit down on the bed. Letting my briefcase sit next to me. "There's definitely a noticeable difference that I hadn't realized would be prominent." She explains.

"Which brings me to say this to you now, I'm sorry for NOT noticing her attitude problems sooner. Her whole demeanor seems different now and its for the better." I was happy to hear that as I felt my shoulders sag just a little in relief, "I had forgotten that a powers bind wasn't as unheard of as I had originally though it was." I looked to her as if wanting to know more. "I remembered more things from when you were a child on the moon." Now I was curious as she began to go into detail.

"Meaning what?" I asked, "Your powers much like hers were connected to your emotions and you couldn't control them as easily as your mother could. She had had decades of practice and training to the point where it was second nature to her. Much like you've begun to develop over the years." I acknowledge that as she continues on, "Well you hadn't had that and always managed to find a way to drive the staff crazy whenever your mother wasn't in or on the palace grounds." This was news to me.

"She had formulated such control over the crystal from becoming Queen that whenever she was within a certain parameter she could limit the powers you had but only by so much. You had already begun to grow very powerful as a child." I was stunned to hear this as I hadn't thought that I had been powerful as a kid. I was seriously wracking my brain to remember any of this that she was telling me.

"Had she not ensured that you had the proper tutelage as a growing child into her young teen years you wouldn't have had as much control over your powers as you did." I thoroughly didn't remember having my powers at a younger age. "Why don't I remember any of this? I thought when we got our memories back it gave us back everything?" I thought for sure it did. That's when Luna shook her head.

"It did however, there are certain things that no matter how powerful the memory block that was previous there was unblock there are somethings that even if reminded you'll never remember." That did make sense, "Take for instance Mamoru's childhood memories." I look to her, "Most of those less than fond ones from the orphanage are there because he was a bit older and therefore able to remember them a bit better." Makes sense again.

"Yet the ones from when he was younger than 10 are scattered and not a lot he can remember." I nodded, "So even when he was given those memories back it doesn't mean he'll remember them as easily. He was to young to be able to remember them. How often can a child remember their birth or christening? Or their first day at pre-school?" she had a point and it also pointed out something else to me that I hadn't previously thought about. Something I wish I had thought about in this.

A potential reason as to why he was so happy with the idea of us having more kids. He remembered so little if anything at all from his own childhood that he wanted to make sure that Chibi Usa would have a better one than he did. It made sense as I would want the same to. Not in the sense that I didn't have a good childhood but in the sense that when Chibi Usa told me that my future self was insistent on her being trained.

I had wanted her to be trained to have a better advantage in battle than I had had. Mamoru wanted the same for her in a different field of interest. Part of that stemmed from his own childhood. "Yeah I didn't think of it that way." I admit. "I had been to young to remember just as Mamoru had been to young to remember a lot to. The good times." I mused as it hit me that that what he remembered mostly was growing up in the orphanage. He remembered growing up with little to no good times in his life till he met Motoki then me.

He's had so many disappointments. Yes, he disappointed me to but still… "Point is she had her way of making sure that you wouldn't become a hassle as you grew up and you've already done that for Chibi Usa." Luna said pulling me from my thoughts, "And you did it here in the present versus whatever methods they have in the future for her. That takes some ingenuity and tells me your already on your way to being a wonderful Queen. Knowing when to make the tough decisions." Luna praised.

While she may have thought it was tough it was but not in the way she thought it was. I hadn't wanted to do it, to put the bind on Chibi Usa's powers but it didn't hurt me to do it either. I had definitely felt a lot let stressful since we had done it and while I still tensed up on occasion around her it was slowly going away as she was definitely acting different. Having moods swings here and there but otherwise not nearly as bad as before.

More control per say which was a good thing. "It wasn't an easy one to make that's for sure." I admit as I had wished there was something else to have been done. Like have a nicer, more respecting future daughter but there was a time and place for that. "Listen I wanted to ask you about talking to Mamoru about Chibi Usa." Here was her test. She perked up, "Yes?" I sighed, "He and I need to talk with her as a family." I tell her.

"Like a family meeting?" Luna asked, confirming. "Yeah, something like that, but just the three of us. That way she knows its another level of seriousness. I want to get to the root of everything with her and show her that were all a team here and not just in the field but at home to." I saw Luna's face turn into a small smile on that, "For someone who once mentioned to me that she's not a mother, yet you sounded very much like your own mother."

I felt a twitch in my nose on that, "Really?" I asked, curious on which mother she meant if not both, "Yes, both of them have a similar stance when it comes to knowing the type of woman your becoming. You've shown qualities of being clever, smart, and loving AND knowing when tough love is needed." I couldn't help but smile at her for the compliments, "And you've done a good job of showing me now how great having an advisor and friend can be." I tell her as she smiles back at me.

"I think that you and Mamoru need to discuss what you will talk about with Chibi Usa before you do so you'll both be on the same side of the conversation no matter which direction it takes." she had a good point. "Just make sure that you have this figured out BEFORE you both talk with her so that she can't 'play' either of you against the other." I know it must have annoyed Luna to say that, but it wouldn't be the first time Chibi Usa has done it.

While neither of us would have preferred to think that way of the pink haired child when it was truth at one point it was hard not to. I accept this as I get to working on my homework as Luna takes a cat nap. It was the following day that Mamoru confirmed with me that we were still going out as I confirmed it back. The rest of the day flies by rather than seems to slow down as I feel the date time approaching.

It comes more quickly than I thought it would have as I arrive home to Shingo already in his room working on his own homework, telling me that Chibi Usa is up in her room now to. That mother picked her up early from school since we both were there till regular hours. I nod to this and go to my room to get changed. I get a text from Mamoru that tells me to dress a little more casually for where were going.

I don't know where were going yet but him letting me know what I should wear gives me a better idea and lets me know not to wear a dress or skirt. I done on some jeggings with just below my knee boots and a button up in the front faded blue shirt that goes just past my jeggings a bit to hide the zipper. Its not form fitting like the jeggings are, but not too lose either as I greet him at the door of my home.

He looks to be in similar attire as I'm glad I didn't do anything to much extra. To be honest I had started to plan on a skirt and some form of hosiery so this worked out even better if he was going to be looking casual to. I didn't want to be looking to over-dressed. He can't seem to help giving me a once over all as I had given him, "You look beautiful." He hands me two flowers this time as I can smell these are from wherever the last on came from.

""Thank you. The roses are beautiful to…and you look nice." I smile as he says, "I only look good cause I'll have you on my arm." he charms as I smile and once I grab my purse and keys, leave out with him. Shingo can handle Chibi Usa till our parents are home. I wanted to touch up on talking about Chibi Usa in the car but once more I don't want to distract his driving, so we chat aimlessly about other things going on as dating people do.

Its once we arrive that I know what were doing. There weren't many bowling alleys in the area so this was a nice shocking surprise. I was definitely glad I didn't wear a dress or skirt now and glad that he gave me the suggestion for something a bit more casual. The moment we left the car in the lot and walked in our hearing senses were assaulted by the loud noises of pins knocking together and of the loud speaker system working.

The scents were assaulting my nose on first sniffs to. I had forgotten about that as we walked in, smelling the foods there along with the underlying scent of feet. It was subtle but there. I didn't want to complain about it since he was one nicely enough to take us out for this, and secondly, I did enjoy bowling. It was a past time we rarely got to go do due to our jobs as senshi so to do something this fun was nice.

He ordered us a lane with a full lineup of games and two sets of bowling shoes to use. I was also glad now that I had grabbed my zip up boots. That made this a lot easier to switch around in. when a waiter came by we order some tea to start off with. I didn't want to get anything heavily greasy just yet since we were going to be touching bowling balls. That was when we sat down, swapped our shoes for the bowling ones and began to bowl once we put in a shorter version of our names in.

Once we put in 'Mam' for his and 'Usa' for mine we started up. Turns out we both were pretty good at bowling. I half suspected that years of fighting evil prepared us better with our aim as we were both getting competitive with each other in it. Egging each other on in a fun spirited way as we were becoming neck and neck at it. neither of us by the either round had gotten a gutter ball though admittedly my balls were beginning to spin a little too much into the pins, making them hit harder than usual in the line ups they were in.

We were definitely thought making sure we DIDN'T use our transformed strength as we didn't want to accidentally destroy something and have to pay for the damages. That wouldn't be fair to anyone so we kept it cool and fun. It was on the second to last set up that I got a strike and was so happy that without thinking about it I jumped into Mamoru's arms. He swung me around once and even when he put me back down on my feet he seemed reluctant to let me go and I wasn't pulling away either.

Things got real heated really fast as he began to lean down to kiss me. It was the cleared throats that came from the lane next to us that pulled us away from our potential kiss as we saw a family there. I looked around for anyone under the age to be kissing anyone and saw only a few teens my own age and the rest being adults there as they prepared their own balls, ignoring us as they were focused on their game.

The cleared throats were from the assumed grandparents as their disapproval was made known to us. Knowing how Mamoru felt about being on display I began to pull away only to have him pull me back in catching me off guard as I looked back up at him. The look he gave me was uncaring of who might see us. I felt my cheeks blush red for a moment as I forced them to get back under control. I went to ask something, I knew I had a question in my head but it seemed to blur away when he lifted my chin up towards his face.

Within seconds he was giving me a light kiss that belayed the passion I knew was simmering beneath the surface. His arm firmly still wrapped around me as he kissed me lightly but with meaning as it lasted for several moments. There was no tongue as I was sure he was trying to be respectable and it was very simple, but its lightness was only accompanied by how he made me feel during it.

His hands were in appropriate places as he kept me in place against his frame. Unwilling to let me go for the moment I relished the feeling it gave me before he finally released my now numb lips and released the rest of my body but kept his hands nearby in case I felt lightheaded form that kiss before he took his own ball, "My turn." I could feel the heat brewing within me as he took a few steps and bowled hard enough to knock all the pins down in one hit. Another strike as I went over to grab my own ball that came popping back up.

I felt something in me that I hadn't felt in so long. A new kind of excitement. Determination swept through me as I bowled the ball and watched as it swiveled near the gutters almost twice before it struck the center and nailed them all. Mamoru clapped his hands as I came over to him, unable to help it now and riding high on the energy between us I sat by him and said, "Your turn again." before I kissed him as he had kissed me.

I think I shocked him with that, but he wasn't about to let his shock last for long. He curved his hand into my chin as he held me close to him. The kiss was a tad shorter than the last one since he was up, but he definitely walked with more of a bounce in his step than before. I smiled as I looked over at the disapproving older couple, "Not sorry." I told them, to happy to care as Mamoru's own last strike got wobbly as well. It looks like our kisses to each other had their effects on us both.

That was when the games tallied up and we found that we were evened out. We both got matching scores. Apparently when you're in it to just have fun you can do better than when you were trying to best your other teammates. At least that's how it felt for me as we left the lane and went to grab a bite to eat. It was then that we ordered some finger foods and brought our ice teas to the seating area.

I was glad to get away from the older couple as they were still playing their game with the rest of the family. "That was fun." Mamoru said as he took a sip of his tea, "Definitely. I think that was one of the best games ever that I bowled." I acknowledged. its not like Japan had a ton of Americanized games around so this was definitely fun to do something different for a change, "I think so for myself to." he tells me as the waitress brings out complimentary fries to munch on as I can't help but blush.

The kiss came from as out of nowhere as the jumping hug I did, did. I knew he knew what was on my mind as he smiled, "I enjoy it to." he winked at me as I blushed harder. I hadn't meant to jump on him for that hug, but I was so happy to receive that strike. I had been picking up so many spars that it felt right, and I just reacted. It was almost natural to me to do that again. It also told me it was the right thing in the moment to do.

Going off of instinct rather than over thinking it as we did. Mamoru certainly didn't over think it when the older couple was nearly glaring at us or else the kiss wouldn't have happened. Before I let myself fall deeper down the rabbit hole of letting my hormones run over me as they wanted to do right now, I forced myself to remember what I wanted to talk about. Besides if I didn't do that, I knew I'd be more tempted to continue down that path before we were ready to. However, I also knew that part of us was on the way to being ready to.

Also, though, we needed to talk and that though sobered me up more. "I really appreciate you listening and conversing with me on our last date." He saw how I'd switched gears and nodded as he took a sip then a fry. "I know that things haven't been great lately, but I wanted you to also know that this wasn't just about listening to me…or about us cause there's no us without a you to." I hoped that made sense.

He was in this relationship to. I saw that he was acknowledging my words as I said, "And while I didn't want you to think that things were going to be easy because we found out about the twins I was more so saying what I said cause we still have work to do and I didn't want you to feel like you were getting off scot free." He nodded, "I wasn't honestly thinking that." he told me, and I knew that now.

"I realize that you were probably also thinking about how things went for you as a child." I hoped this was okay to talk about with him. he didn't react anything just yet as he said, "True, I didn't exactly have a storybook beginning, but to get to here with you was worth it." he tells me, "I know that I didn't make things easy for you in the beginning or for the last few months." He admits, "And I'll regret that for a long time." He words make me reach over and touch his hand as he holds onto me.

"I may have had a less than stellar upbringing, but it came together in the end. When you felt my feelings on the news of the twins, I was so happy cause I felt like 'finally, I get to have the big family I always wanted and its with the most beautiful woman inside and out in the world'." His words made me smile and even tear up a bit. "I never thought I would ever have that as a kid." He admits pulling my smile away.

"I told myself that having a family isn't what happened to kids like me." his voice was serious as I swallowed, "The ones like us that were just a little to old to be adopted or to anti-social to be around other kids or ones that just gave off whatever red flags we gave off…we told ourselves that if we wanted to be a part of the world we better find another way to do it." this came as a shock to me.

I knew things about his past but not this. He hadn't before opened up to me like this before and I wondered why he hadn't. "So, I decided to use what happened to me, losing my parents as I did to help others. I didn't want another kid to go through the same heartbreak as I had with losing a family member, or several so I started to dedicate myself to my studies to become a doctor in life so that I could make better what was flawed at that point." He wanted so much to help the world out and he already had in so many ways.

"So, when I left the orphanage and found out about my inheritance I went straight to school and never let up. Even when I began to have my black outs as tuxedo mask I never let up. Even when I met you, I never let up. Only when you entered, I had a whole new reason to do everything I could to be a doctor. I wanted to be able to be there for you and so much more." I smiled at his pure wants and desires.

"To be honest its kind of why I got involved with Rei when I did." That caught my attention in a different manner, "What do you mean?" I asked, a hint of curiosity mixed with a tinge of something else. "I befriended her more so, so I could spend more time with you. It was just hard cause I didn't know how to act or react to being around you. By the time I figured out what I was looking for with you I realized I was Tuxedo mask." We both looked around to make sure no one was within range to hear us talk.

"When we started to become friend's I wanted to ask you out on a date but then stuff happened." he admits as the waitress comes back with our finger foods. "My point is I always wanted to be with you once we met. I just messed up a bit along the way and am willing to do what it takes to make that happen. Make up for idiotic mistakes." He amended as I smiled, "Even if I have to dress up in a tutu and sing your favorite song." I laughed out loud on that one as he smiled, "I'm serious." He tells me as I laugh louder covering my mouth up.

"I know…its just so ridiculously sweet that you'd do that for me…where were you going to do that if I asked?" I asked him curious now, "Hopefully in private but I'd be willing to go to the arcade and do it if that pleased you…or anywhere you chose me to do it." he tells me as I giggle in appreciation of his efforts. He was clearly trying here, and it was beginning to have its desired effect on me.

"There is something I wanted to discuss today. Something I felt might tie into the conversation we were just having." I tell him. He nods to give me the floor, "I think we…you and me we only, need to have a family chat with Chibi Usa." I saw the expression on his face change as he nodded, "I was wondering if we were going to." he seemed to slip almost completely into a fatherish mode now. A stern father though and not anything like the happy go lucky father figure that Chibi Usa had grown accustom to.

I was wondering if this would work out with him in my corner and us working together as a team and not be separated by Chibi Usa as she had previous done before in the past. She had a way of trying to prevent herself from being punished by shifting the scene onto someone else. It was a clever tactic but one that shouldn't be used on parental figures or guardians that knew you needed to be punished for your actions. Mamoru and I needed to be a strong united front when speaking with her.

"I think it's necessary that we do. Just the two of us as a family. Yes the girls are family to but this is something that needs to be done with just us two for her to see this is a new level of seriousness. I want her to see her parents in us as we do this and not as some group effort. After all, if I'm being asked to 'act' like the adult and then she should be expected to act like a respectful child." I knew that wasn't too much to ask for.

"I agree, she needs to learn that her actions and words have consequences to them." He stated as he ate some more fries, "Furthermore that simply crying will not get her, her own way." He adds on as I nod in agreement. "Now that the binding is on her powers…" I take one last look around the make sure no one is within range to hear us and see no one, "She knows she can't use that in some form to exert control." I tell him as I bite into a fry now to.

He looks disappointed now, "I just wished it hadn't taken this to get to this point." He admits. I sigh to, "I know. I really wished that things had been different to. This is the way we have to goa bout it though. A family meeting, kind of like how my parents used to talk to Shingo and myself when we messed up really bad as young kids." I gave a small smile in slight mirth and Mamoru looked to me.

"We had a few lessons to learn to." I admit, jamming another fry into my mouth. "What lesson was that?" he asked. It was embarrassing to tell but I decided to forge ahead anyways, "When Shingo and I were younger, like under seven younger, our parents told us to behave and act according. Well we didn't." I began as he took a sip of his tea and listened to my childhood story with his attention on me.

"Shingo and I ran through the nice restaurant and right before we got told to stop hit a cart being pushed out by who we later found out was the head baker, on his way out the front door with a very heavy and VERY expensive cake on the cart. When we collided with it we wound up with cake all over us." Mamoru looked torn between wincing at the event and wanting to laugh at the imagery I gave him.

"Turns out the cake was for a very wealthy business owner's anniversary to his wife at the time and its five layers of cake were now covering us with its several pounds of icing. Turns out dad had to take care of an email as mother went to the ladies room so our antics, since we had snuck away while waiting for the food, had gone by unnoticed." Now he cringed for us. I sighed recalling what happened next. "Anyways the baker was beyond upset by what happened to his precious cake."

I still felt bad about that cake to. Delicious as it was it wasn't meant to be decorating two hyped up kids. "Apparently the cake took him all day to make and mere seconds for two kids to destroy it. Our parents were asked to leave with us right then and there." now he cringed…as did I. "We found out later on that we had all been banned for the next few years there. The year the ban was lifted we went back. Shingo and I stayed in our seats for as long as we could till we had to use the respective bathrooms."

He seemed to think that was the end till he saw my face. "What happened?" he asked, "When I left for the ladies I ran in to the same baker…again. This time he was carrying to very hot soufflés that I accidentally smashed into his arms when we ran into each other. His very white pristine uniform was covered in chocolate cake and the yummy center." I decided against telling him how delicious the cake had smelled.

That wouldn't do well to express that part of the story, "He seemed to recognize me in seconds flat and started to fire off a slew of what I knew was strongly worded English words that to this day I have no idea what he said. However judging by the tone they weren't nice. We couldn't go the rest of the evening without being looked at by everyone. We were too embarrassed to ever step foot back inside and to this day no one has." I explained as I stuffed the last of the fries into my mouth and waited for his response.

"And the moral of that story is?" he asked. _Oh right!_ I swallowed and responded, "Right, yeah our parents sat us down that day and the following time it happened to explain to us what happens when we misbehave. Scared us straight, though the second time wasn't really totally my fault." I defend, "I was honestly just going to the bathroom and dodged a waiter coming to my right when I swiveled to far to the left and bam." I told him.

"I'm surprised the baker recognized you." Mamoru noted as I sighed, "I think it was my hairstyle he noticed. I wore it the first time around to." That's when I remembered a small vow I made to myself when I was a kid back then. I debated on telling Mamoru but figured it might be good to get his response, "I always told myself that whenever I got married that I would get the cake from him to make up for the cake I messed up when Shingo and I were kids." His face looked towards me with a small smile.

"Do you think about that often…getting married I mean?" he asked, and I couldn't help but smile as I tried NOT to let my emotions get the better of me or reveal to much about how much I had thought about getting married. He didn't need to know that even before we met I thought about the type of dress I wanted, the flowers I wanted, the cake, or the other little details that I had already decided upon AFTER we got together.

So I chose my words wisely, "Sometimes…like for example I know where to get the cake." I giggled a bit as he chuckled to, "I do to." He admits as he eats the last chicken wing. I smile as I clear my throat, "My point is my parents talked to us in detail about what's acceptable and what's not and that's something we need to do to Chibi Usa. Have a long conversation with her and hope that she improves otherwise…"

This right here would be the difficult part. If Chibi Usa really didn't want to change and wanted to still have this attitude towards me and really only me, then we might have to send her back to her own time. Yeah she'd be a bit missed but it's kind of hard to miss someone when their acting in a negative manner towards you. "Otherwise what?" Mamoru asks, "Otherwise we might have to send her back to the future." I watch his reaction to that.

He seems to be emotional at first but then slips into near indifference, "If that's what it takes to get through to her then that's what's necessary." He concludes. "Would I rather another avenue work where she changes her ways yes, but we don't always get what we want." He states as he looks at the clock, "Like for example it's almost 10pm now and I don't want to have to drop you off at your parent's home." He tells me.

I look back at the clock and see it myself then look over at him as I tell him, "Me neither, at least not yet, we still have about half an hour to go." I state trying to sound like I don't want our time to end either but it will eventually, at least for this evening. "So how about I bring Chibi Usa over to your place this Saturday if that works for you." I suggest. He nods, "Yeah I don't have anything going on." He agrees.

"We can talk about her attitude and actions and see how she responds to what we're telling her. I sincerely hope she responds positively." He tells me. I can see the hope in his eyes as he's more or less, I'm guessing thinking about the potential outcomes and really wants things to go well but is also preparing himself mentally for the worst case scenario to. It made sense as I was doing the same thing as well.

"I hope the same thing to. I want to have a good relationship with her. Sometimes I think that since she's seeing me as an older sister type here in the past she feels she can get away with so much yet even when Shingo acts up around me he's not mean like she is. She's got issues we need to go through." I can see Mamoru agreeing with me as he adds, "She does and perhaps the issues go deeper than we even thought possible." I look at him for a moment trying to gauge what he means by that.

"We don't know what the Wiseman said to her when he had her in his grasp. There might be feelings still lingering behind from that. Kid scan hold onto grudges as easily as adults can." I nodded understanding and acknowledging that. "I guess we'll find out this Saturday." I tell him as we begin to pack up. We didn't want to leave a mess there and even though we still had a few minutes and the bowling alley didn't close up for a few hours we didn't want to try to be racing back to my parents place.

It would be easier for us both if we just chatted the rest of the time in front of the door rather than try to speed to get there on time. So after we changed out of the bowling shoes into our own again and gave them back to the clerk we left out and back to the car as we chatted about other things as he drove us back. I watched some of the city lights as we passed by them and he even pointed out some places along the way that he had been to as a kid.

It was nice to hear about his days in the orphanage and to know that there were some highlights that he and a few of the others made for themselves. I know his time in there wasn't easy but he managed to make the best of it and came out swinging in the end. "And right there is where I tried to steal a candy bar. Got caught within seconds of it happening." He tells me as we pass by one shop about ten minutes from the bowling alley.

"So you always had a bit of thievery in you." I joked as his first days as tuxedo mask had him painted as a thief looking for the crystal. He chuckled, "Yeah but back then I was a terrible thief, probably because I really hadn't wanted to. Peer pressure." He explained, "The nuns at the orphanage made us do penance that day for that. I never tried, while I was there to steal again." I couldn't help but ask, "What did they do to you?"

He looked over at me, "Made us kneel on our knees in front of a wall. Sounds boring but after a few hours it can get to be painful and taxing on the knees." I winced for him as I touched his hand on the steering wheel. "Hey it was lesson learned so yeah things worked out." He shrugged off what happened. I knew he was just trying to be brave though. He may be and adult now but we all have our childhood memories that make us either cringe still or feel that pain of an event we went through as a child.

Once he was parked out front we realized we were early by a good fifteen minutes. The light was still on outside as I looked over at him. His features trained on me as he turned his car off, content to stay and talk with me for the duration of what time we had left. "I really had a good time tonight." He tells me, "Yeah so did I. It was definitely fun." Once we were out of the car and walking up to the front door Mamoru leaned in and hugged me.

As he pulled back he caressed my face and leaned in to kiss me. Giving me plenty of time to pull back and tell him it wasn't going to happen. I didn't pull back though, I let it happen, much like with inside the bowling alley. That one took my by shock from how I had jumped him but this time there was no jumping involved. It was a bit more serious. More aware per say as he leaned in and kissed me sweetly.

This time we embraced each other more fully than before. I even reached up on my tip toes to reach him fully as we kissed. His hands drifted a bit but still being somewhat respectable as they barely touched my rear. I gather he was trying to be mindful in case we were being spied on by a certain father of mine. I couldn't help the growing need within me as I let him continue to kiss me. He didn't try to push for anything more and respected what we were accomplishing here even though our bodies begged for it.

His hand splayed across my lower back fully as he kept me gently but firmly pressed into his front. I could feel his muscles defined as I realized it had been way to long since I had felt his muscles like this. Far too long. I did realize one thing. With all of the doubts that had swam in my head over the last several months of his not wanting me for various reasons, if there was ever still any doubts that he didn't want me they vanished at feeling his budging member pressed intimately against me.

I couldn't help but gasp in the wave of heat that flashed through my body as if it were a single wave of pulsing flame that flickered to life and refused to be extinguished. This was a simple kiss doing this to me. I could feel both of our bodies wanting to go further. To familiarize ourselves with the others body once more. However, as Mamoru broke off the kiss and we both got our breath back we stopped things from getting to far too fast.

I locked my knees into place to avoid losing control over my body as he held me still close just not as close as before as he leaned his forehead against mine, both of us still breathing deeply as we got control back over ourselves. "I should go, and let you get inside." He tells me although neither of us move. I agree as I say, "Yeah…I should…" it was after a warning flicker of the lights that we both chuckled, "I think that's our warning cue."

I chuckled to as I saw my father peak in through the curtains. His stern 'I'm watching you' gaze was noteworthy. "Yeah I think your right." He finally lets go as he walks back to his car, "I'll text you." He calls out as he gets in, starts up his car and leaves. As I get in my father has his arms crossed and asks, "I thought you were dating that Tyler boy?" _I go out on ONE group outing with the guy and suddenly were dating…_I mutter mentally as I try NOT to backtalk my father as I want to.

"We're just friend's dad." I start to walk away when his next words strike a chord in me, "Tyler comes from a respectable home. We know his family. We don't know a thing about Mamoru other that being orphaned as a young age." It was a sore spot for Mamoru so for me it hurt to and without thinking about it I rounded on my father, "How about knowing that he's working his ass off to become a doctor." I was sure I was shocking him at this moment which was probably the ONLY reason why I wasn't getting yelling at for back talking.

"Or knowing that he's NOT letting his past define him but rather is using it to better himself and the world with it. Not everyone has the same advantages in life dad. Might want to think about that before you verbally bash someone I care about." I could see the anger in his face towards me for back talking him twice over. "Now you listen here…" before he could finish his words though mama came out of no-where and threw him a stern expression while holding a frying pan as if to wield it as a weapon if need be.

"Darling…" her tone testy towards him, "Perhaps letting our daughter find her own way is better than trying other methods that haven't helped in the past." I released the breath I was holding, "And Usagi, you cutting it close with the time." I nodded, "And don't talk back to your father." I agreed once more only to see once my father had his back turned she winked at me. I couldn't help but smile as I went upstairs to bed.

Seeing Luna wasn't anywhere in my room once I was inside I closed the door and finally breathed in relief as now I had a chance to think about how the evening went and how those kisses came about. So much so I had to ask myself once I plopped down on my comfortable bed, "Is my body telling me were ready cause were ready or because it's just horny and wants to be back with him again?"


	29. divide and conquer

**Puffgirl1952** the 2nd: no problem, and I totally get it. I do the same thing, take small breaks from my writing to read some of the ones that I've been in anticipation of.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thanks.

**Princesakarlita411**: perhaps…wait and see.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: yes mamoru is finally showing and recognizing that he doesn't have to care about that as he previously was. Perhaps…perhaps not. Yes the Wiseman's influence or what it did will be brought up to. And yes Chib Usa is jealous and you'll get to see a bit of that reasoning to. I'm glad that reading Kenji's interactions was something to showcase how their relationship is.

**AimlesslyGera**: lol to be honest I've never heard of that before, but I do remember seeing in countless movies and t.v. shows with the same aspects so it fit.

**karseneau1**: thanks and I wanted to show them being not just senshi but being normal to. They have their civilian lives as well as senshi lives and I wanted people to see that for once one wasn't dove bombing the other one. Their civilian lives do tend to get scattered and messed up by their senshi lives so I wanted this one to be a bit senshi free…while still being senshi.

**slvrphoenx**: yeah I realized we never really got to see them connecting like that in the anime and what little we did see was more of flashbacks from Usagi that lasted barely a few moments, and that wasn't till later on in the series, or rather come to think of it, it was in one of the movies. So I wanted to show that they were taking the time to get to know each other on another level that they both previously kept to themselves and were now opening up to each other on since they never really had the chance to do it before. Thinking on it by the time they met, made their discovers, memories came back and by the time they were getting to date that's when Chibi usa dropped in, they never had a chance to have talks like this. At least none that they gave any indication on. As for the Chibi Usa conversation, he knows better at this point what their future daughter is like so he's not even going to bother trying. Its pointless and he's more disappointed in their future daughter than in her corner on things now. And yeah Usagi needed to stand up for him, at least in that sense so that she can express to him that what he wants isn't going to be what she wants. A little strike of independence.

**phillynz**: one would think but in this case there's reason why not.

**Yin** **-** **Yang** **M**: oh yeah, me to.

**Rjzero00**: yeah that conversation wasn't easy I'll admit. I wanted both parties to speak to her and to be a divide and conquer type of team while Chibi Usa still expressed herself just a bit, not like emotionally to much but her reasons so that- well you'll see. As for Luna, her reasons might be feeling a bit mixed up on the suitor front but she is working to be more understanding of Usagi's reasons and what she's doing with her issues. That is true but as we saw in the anime, not speaking for what wasn't shown, but for what we did see they didn't start to talk about past memories none moon or senshi related till later on in the series. At least in here its before those events. Even then those conversations they had were off screen and we only got a glimpse of them in Usagi's flashback memories. As for the bakery bit, that was more of a promise she made to her younger self BEFORE she met the girls. Besides who says a wedding cant have more than one cake? If a bride can have two dresses then why not two cakes? Thanks.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: yeah Luna is seeing it now and is accepting things as they are. As for the bowling alley part, I was actually remembering the last time I was in one for my sisters birthday party, so it was funny to describe it since the pins were pretty loud from my memory. You don't forget that sound. Lol lots of fun though. And yeah the older folks even though there's only a brief mention of them, served their purpose. Lol as for sending her back, I actually asked my sister what she thought of that, huge sailor moon fan herself, and even though she knows Chibi Usa can be a huge pain in the ass brat she actually likes her cause she sees her as a mini usagi. Which I know was the goal but Usagi definitely isn't a huge brat that has anger or jealousy issues so I don't always agree with her on it, but anyways she couldn't see that happening so I figured out something else to do that I hope will shock everyone.

11 reviews that's nice. Now we are winding down towards the end and there is a couple perhaps, more twists left so let me know what you think. Also let me know about the next story idea, its either going to be a third and final installment to the vampire story OR, inspired from another set of drabbles here, a story where Usagi has to save evil prince Endymion via seduction type of story. If I can, I might even be able to work it as a prequel to this one…not sure yet, you let me know what you think. Please read and review!

Breaking point ch.29

Mamoru POV

I was happy. More than just a little bit to. I finally was doing what was needed to make this right in our relationship. We both were. She was putting in the effort as I was. I for one was relieved she wasn't throwing my issues or using my past wrong doings against me. She wasn't that type of person, not to those she loved or cared about, but it didn't mean she couldn't do it so I was glad she wasn't.

We ended up having a fun time together and I was finally getting past some of my issues. It felt freeing to NOT care about how others viewed us in our relationship. I hadn't realized how it would feel till I pushed it to the side and let us be us for a change. The second date had gone so well that the proof of it was currently raging in the shower as I took a nice cold one. The water hitting me hard.

Like tiny icicles as I grit my teeth a bit from its coldness. I had already washed up a bit when I just decided to stay in and force away the raging erection I was currently sporting. However, it was doing hardly any work at all to alleviate me from it as I tried to NOT jerk off to the simple kiss, we had outside her parent's house just half an hour ago. It was such a simple kiss to. We had definitely had much more passionate kisses before that, so I was trying to figure out why that was making me as hard as I currently was.

I mean I had kissed places on her that had her blushing from the intense arousal of it. Hell I had my tongue so deeply in her more times than I care to count, happily so since she tasted so divine, that she came screaming my name loud enough to make me grin and my neighbors complain as I had my head between her spread legs. Just remembering those thoughts only served to fuel the fire as I gave in.

"Fuck it." I muttered as I started to stroke myself. Remembering the feel of her body pressed up against mine. I closed my eyes as not even the cold from the shower could stop the blood from wanting to pump into that particular organ that was nowhere near soft. It felt like my body was on fire as I curled my thumb up over the head and imagined it was her lips like so many times before as her tongue would do the most sinful things to my body as I did to hers many times over in our passion.

Between that one and the surprising one that happened when she scored that strike, I was jerking off harder than usual. Such simple kisses shouldn't have made me react this way, but it had been so long for us both that it had taken ALL of my restraint to NOT pull her back towards the car this evening and drive off to my place to finish off the kiss. I could feel that while her body was ready for me, and so was her heart, her mind wasn't there just yet.

I could sense it that she was looking conflicted and a bit torn. It had been hard as hell to walk away but I also didn't want to deal with the wrath of her father either. Not that I couldn't handle him, but I'd rather not HAVE to. The last thing I wanted to do was to put up walls instead of bridges when I was working to get back with her. I was trying to get into his good graces, not fall completely out of them. So here I stood now, recalling the memory of her lips on mine as I stroked him.

Even the memory of how that old couple reacted to seeing us kiss didn't stop the hormonal need I had. I had almost let their seeing us dissuade me from kissing her to. I recall perfectly how Usage had even sensed a shred of reluctance on my end and nearly pulled away, so I swiftly ended that and told myself not to care anymore. I pulled her in closer and kissed her to her utter and pleased shock.

She was so happy. I could feel it as well as see it in the sparkle of her eyes as she tried to keep it from getting the better of her. Besides her body's reaction told me she had definitely enjoyed my lips on hers again. Her body fit so snugly into my own that I couldn't help but slowly re-memorize what contours of her body I could that wouldn't be too much even for a kiss. It was sad that I HAD to do that, but I missed her form pressed up against me so much that I hadn't realized it till she hugged me as she did.

She was carefree again. She was happy and not worried about how I'd react. It spoke a lot about how I used to be around her. I pulled her out of being so carefree with her affections with me that I ended up missing so much with her. I hadn't meant to, but it still happened. I was definitely going to make sure that I NEVER let that happen again. After who want to be in a cold shower and STILL hard?!

I know Usage hadn't noticed it but as we walked out, but I had sent a 'I don't give a shit what you think' look towards the older couple. They turned their heads in a 'so inappropriate' manner as they promptly ignored us the rest of the time we were there. Usagi had been right and so had many others. By that one action alone we had advanced further than I thought we could have on this date of ours.

By telling myself to stop caring about how the outside world viewed us and showing just a little bit of public display, and by expressing myself instead of bottling it up, I managed to get further along in getting her back. I'm still sure that second kiss wouldn't have happened had it NOT been for getting her more relaxed with me after the first one. It still made me feel so warmly towards her.

I mean sure we talked some more and about necessary things to. It felt good to talk to her about childhood stuff, not just hers but mine to. I RARELY talked about my childhood from the orphanage to anyone. Even Motoki knew very little about that time in my life, yet knowing that Usagi had opened up to me about something in her past gave me the push I needed to express some of the less than stellar things that happened to me as well.

I hadn't realized how relieving it would be to talk about that stuff and tell it to her. I didn't feel like I was on display or like she was pitying me, I felt like I was talking to a loved one about similar issues and I was greeted with reception rather than distain. I had gotten used to distain over the years growing up that sometimes it's easy to forget that you can receive reception and a positive look on things and NOT be looked down upon.

I should have known when I met Usagi that she'd accept me for everything, and she basically did but that night had been her showing me that whether the world accepts you for you or not, for the actions you make or who you're with all that matters is how it makes you feel about yourself, and about the people you have in your life. It seems I finally got tired of what people cared about with her and it not only showed but let us get closer together.

I mean it felt good to get some of it out and to be able to talk to her about it. I wished I had opened up to her more about stuff earlier, like way earlier, but she had been content to letting me go at my own pace of expressing what I was comfortable with. She didn't push. I felt like I could talk to her more now about that stuff and not keep it all bottled in. Not that I didn't feel like I couldn't before.

We definitely could, but with all the senshi business that usually occurred then the dates getting either interrupted by the girls or Chibi Usa, or my own stupidity in either forgetting we had a date and double booking, or taking an extra shift at part time job that I had, or something else that managed to come up, I didn't take the time to really appreciate her and wound up taking advantage of her supportive nature in me.

She was there for me, yet I wasn't really there for her. I got blindsided. I let that happen. It won't happen again, however back to the point here, since we hadn't dated in so long, we never really had the opportunity to talk as we did tonight and I felt much more connected with her now in this life than I did in the past. This past not our previous past. That one we were already connected in, but this one made a difference to us.

I wanted to know her better than I did, and for her to know me better than she did. That would only happen if this progressed and if we worked together to move forward. I was definitely going to make sure that when we were back together officially, everything re-instated, so to speak, that we would have one night at the end of the month where we would have dinner and talk. No sex unless she wanted it, but just talking about anything and everything.

However, it would only be about stuff in this life. Not past life pasts, unless that was a topic that one of us wanted to talk about for a specific reason. No, it would just be about our pasts here in this life. I made a mental note to bring that up to her after we spoke to Chili Usa this coming Saturday. That would be a tough day mentally and emotionally, but it would be utterly necessary for it to happen.

Just like how our second date's progression was. It's necessary to get these issues to the forefront so that we could resolve them. To talk and get things out. To be there for the other, to sympathize and be moral or emotional support…to kiss and feel her body against mine as I inhale her sweet scent. My mind completely drifted back onto the original reason why I was in the shower to begin with.

I had initially wanted to avoid showering just to keep her scent close to me, but one, everyone needs to shower to clean up. Natural sweat and all that. Secondly, I thought that if I took a cold one it would get rid of the hard on that I was currently pumping in my hands. No luck obviously as I recalled her touch…I felt him jerk, taste of her lips as she kissed me softly yet with renewed passion back…jerk, jerk, the feel of her body pressed into mine as I pushed my arousal against her leg…jerk, tug, squeeze.

The rhythm intensified till I grunted and groaned letting it all out in the shower. Normally I'd have lasted WAY longer than that, but it had been a long while since I last did that. Plus, it felt good to give myself that bit of relief. I washed off at that point and got out of the shower as I felt good about how everything went. I wanted to do more research on third date places to go to but before I got ahead of myself I knew I had to make a list of what points Usagi wanted to go over when it came to the future light of our eyes.

If I went over this with her, she'd see how on her side I was and how much I had not only been listening but putting in the effort to makes changes as she had. When I got out and threw some clothes on, I began to write out a list of what I already had in my head. I knew it was possibly being too much to write it all down, but I also did it for myself to. This way if I could remember anything more, I could write that down to.

Perhaps when Chibi Usa hears all of what she's done wrong it'll finally knock into her noggin. I only had one real concern, and that was making sure that Chibi Usa didn't blab about her 'issue' as I knew we were all taking a huge gamble in NOT telling Usagi. I felt that well of guilt line up in me now as I looked down at my phone. Eyeing Usagi's number on the display. With one simple text I could tell her, yet this was something NOT tell through a text of all things. I hit the button on the side to kill the light on the phone off.

No when she found out it should be in person with all of us there. Besides, Chibi Usa I figured must still be doing okay since I hadn't heard anything from her nor Usagi, or even Luna yet on her looking 'see through'. Then I'd worry again…especially after everything that's happened since. Though if I lose Chibi Usa it'll only be a sign that I've lost my Usagi in the end and I didn't want to lose her.

Usagi POV

I decide to make this sound as casual as possible. Going to Chibi Usa's room I knock on the door twice before walking in and finding her doing her homework. The Luna P ball looks at me as if in greeting before resuming being at her side. "Usagi?" she nearly asked, curious as to my visit, "Did you want to go to Mamoru's today? I thought we could all 'hang out'." It was a terrible reason to go since I had been avoiding being around her lately. I had had it after the museum trip we had so I had become hesitant.

She looks to me in near suspicion till she gets up from her little desk, "Sure, I was done anyways." She leaves on out with Luna P in tow as we get our shoes on, my purse and head on out the door. We walk in near amicable silence as I decide if breaking the silence is worth seeing how her attitude now has changed. It has been some time now so maybe a small test is in order, "So how's school going for you?" I asked.

Something simple and basic. She sighs, "It's going, I guess. I got B's on my last few assignments in art and in English for my essays on the different animals I did them on between the zoo and the museum. I don't think my English teacher likes me very much. She always looks at me so oddly." Wondering about that I ask, "Who's your teacher?" she looks to me, "Ms. Beku." She answers as I giggle. Chibi Usa frowns at me, "Sorry, but it's not your fault. You do look a lot like me, and I did have her as a teacher at that school to."

This prompts Chibi Usa to look at me in shock, but intrigue as well. "Really?" I nod to her in answer then elaborate, "I was good at art, which I used to also use that as inspiration for my English to but, English wasn't really my strong suit. It was sometimes even harder to me than math was." This shocked Chibi Usa to. "Really, how?" she asked, "Well I sometimes had problems with the word association to the order of them since its different from English to Japanese." I explain.

"Anyways, Ms. Beku was my teacher to and there was just something about her teaching method that I couldn't wrap my head around. My parents even got calling in on a parent teacher night to discuss my continuing on in her course. She didn't like how I was pulling down the GPA for the whole class and instead of partnering me up with someone who could help me out she simply wanted to kick me into another class." I could see Chibi Usa just listening to me and for once there were no snide comments.

It was encouraging so far. "Anyways, my parents talked to the principal over her head to keep me in the class-room. I eventually got a bit better, but she never liked that I was dragging her GPA down. I found out later on that teachers get a bonus at that school that the higher the GPA the more bonus they get. My grades lowered down her bonus. So, on some level I get it but on another level your reason for teaching shouldn't be primarily based on pay." It was something I felt strongly about.

"You should want to teach to see kids grow. To know you imparted a form of wisdom onto them that makes them want to be strong mentally as well as a whole." I could see the wonder on Chibi Usa's face, "So when she sees me…" I nodded, "She sees me and might be taking a bit of it out on you. Hypothetically speaking." I now wonder if telling her that was a bad idea seeing that she might say that this was all my fault now.

To my shock though she simply says, "That's not fair though. To either of us. Sometimes English is hard." She grumps and I smile, "Believe me I know." I agree as we arrive at Mamoru's place. Saturday had come far faster than I could have anticipated. So, as we went to the elevator to his place I wondered how she was going to take this talk. I knew she was going to feel cornered, but we really didn't have a choice.

As soon as we exited the elevator she practically skipped over to his door and knocked. He answered as she jumped into his arms. He did accept it then escorted her inside as he looked at me fondly. I couldn't help but give him a small peck on the lips as I went in myself and took off my own shoes. He closed the door behind me as he gestured for us to take a seat on the couch as he brought out three teacups.

We decided to have her sit on the far left side of the couch near the balcony while he took the far right side near the wall to in my sights, block the exit so she wouldn't trip to run off, while I sat in an armchair near the balcony to. We didn't want her to feel boxed in or trapped but rather in a comfortable environment that she could talk in, while subtly making sure she couldn't take off at the same time.

"Listen Chibi Usa…" I started, she looked to me as I poured her a cup of the tea, watching her through this exchange in hopes that what were about to talk to her about will get through to her not just to make sure she learns from everything but to see if things will change and if not I was going to have a serious talk with Pluto on sending her back to the future with a detailed note on what happened here.

I wasn't sure how the timelines worked so if my future self was aware of these developing issues or not remained to be unknown. "The reason why we're here isn't completely to hang out." I watch her face change a bit as she stuffs a tea biscuit into her mouth, looking back and forth between us as if waiting to see what was going on. "What do you mean?" she asks, keeping her voice for the moment neutral.

Possibly trying to anticipate what was going to be said here today and maybe even trying to find way to leave out if her flight or fight instincts came in. "Were here to talk about your attitude and how your treatment of certain people has led to the bind we put on your powers." Mamoru adds on, giving Chibi Usa a really strange yet strict look as she gulps. I would mull over the odd look later as she looked back and forth between us.

She then looks to me like 'I was tricked?! You tricked me?!' I breath as I explain it to her, "Your actions towards me the last several months are unacceptable." I can feel my own mother's tone of voice come out as I speak to her. You know the one that says your in big trouble and nothing you do or say will get you out of it, that tone. I think it was the only reason why she was listening to me even now.

"Not just as a child, but as one from the blood of both Terrian and Lunarian. Its needs to stop." She narrows her eyes a bit towards me, I could see Mamoru ready to speak verbally on my behalf if she got out of line. "You tricked me into coming here?" she dropped the rest of the tea biscuit. Its crumbs now scattered between the plate and coffee table. "No, it's depends on how you take this talk. Now you're going to sit there and listen while we go over these points." I tell her in a no-nonsense way.

She instead goes to try to turn puppy dog eyes onto Mamoru. It's a trick she's used many times before on him in the past and THANKFULLY he's wised up to her actions as he gives the visual of a firm foot down making her gulp that her puppy dog eyes woke work on him now. I smile in relief that he's grown his own backbone to her. He gives her a stern expression, "You're going to listen to not just me but your future mother as well."

She nods in acceptance and while I can't tell just yet if she's just agreeing to agree or if this is already starting to get through to her, I'm glad it seems to be going okay so far. "Your parents in the future sent you to us to take care of you, to teach you humility and how to be responsible and train you in their absence." He begins as he shifts it back to me, "But you haven't been training at all. Granted we've all slacked a bit in that area, but it needs to stop." I continue as she tries to defend but it falls flat when I admit we haven't enforced her training.

"First things first." I put down the tea and face her fully, "I know that when you first got here you needed to act up a bit as you did to keep others from knowing that we were as related as we were. It was kind of obvious to certain degrees on how closing related we are considering you have similar features to me." She nodded her acceptance of that but also seemed to not like being told she looked like me.

Like she was only acknowledging fact. "I accepted that at first, but Chibi Usa…" I adjusted to lean towards her, "You took it to far for far too long. You knew that because your powers could be triggered with the flick of an angry wrist, or a fear of anything that we wouldn't be able to punish you and you used that against us all." I could see the guilt in her now. "We all knew this was an issue for a while." Mamoru adds on.

She looked towards him, "We let far too much slid by to avoid you activating your powers and causing a scene. It's happened before whenever you lose control of them. To be frank…" I look to him now, "I wonder if we should have done the binding sooner but what's done is done." She looks down. In shame or hoping to gain some sort of sympathy I wasn't sure yet. "You have to understand where were coming from." He tells her.

I didn't see the protests as we would have gained from her had she NOT had the binding spell on her. I could tell she wasn't happy about this but was at least listening to this. "I…I never meant to take it too far…" she defended, her voice changing in tone. Between anger and sadness, she talked to us both and we needed her to continue to talk to us, however she needed to learn to that her actions hurt others.

Namely myself. "But you did." She turned her head a bit, "You hurt people emotionally and mentally along the way." I told her, I saw her face turn towards me as she seemed to want to burst with anger towards me, the tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she said, "I just wanted you to feel my pain. To feel some kind of pain so that I wasn't alone." I sat up a bit from my leant position.

I gave her the floor to talk so she could get her feelings out. The powers may have magnified her anger, but they also magnified her pigheadedness. Without as much of it her stubborn streak was lowered down and gave her the ability to speak her feelings more clearly than before. So instead of a burst of anger and running off as she usually would have done, she stayed put. She was, however, still quick to angry bursts. She still got upset but it was definitely reduced down which made this easier to work with on her.

"I needed to make you feel as I did." Her eyes were tearing up a bit but not too much. She was more angry than sad, "It made me feel better. It gave me…" she seemed to be looking for the right words to use as the tears seemed to disappear a bit. Either from self-realization or reflection of how she was feeling. "You began to enjoy seeing me getting in trouble." I finished as she turned towards me.

A small smile on her face, like she was reminiscing on it. It was a tad sad for my perspective to know that seeing me getting into trouble gave her some source of happiness. Even Mamoru looked at her with a sad expression. As if he couldn't believe that our own future child would feel that way. It made me question what kind of parents we were in the future, but we had to get that from her.

I mean puppies should make you happy. Kitten's should make you smile in delight. Seeing someone suffer even the tiniest of bit who DIDN'T DO anything wrong to you, who only wanted you to learn and grow shouldn't give you any true form of happiness. Her thought process on this needed to be examined further to see what we could do regarding it. There was something else lying beneath the surface we just needed to know what it was so we could address it to prevent it from becoming something worse.

"Seeing you getting in trouble, whether it be cause Mamo – chan stopped you, the girls stopped you or mama – Ikuko stopped you from scolding me in some form or another, or from telling you to be the bigger person that I was to young to be yelled at." Mamoru, I saw wincing on that since I knew for a fact that he had said some of that to. "It made me feel better that I wasn't the one getting into trouble for once. It was you." This must be a sore spot for her. While I didn't know how she was punished in the future knowing this could be helpful.

"You got in trouble a lot in the future?" _Besides taking my crystal in the future and possibly preventing my future self from being able to STOP the events that happened which got you sent back her to begin with. _It was something I hadn't ever discussed with the girls or Mamoru but what would have happened IF she HADNT done that? The crystal is incredibly powerful and is capable of great damage. It could have potentially stopped the war the dark moon clan send down upon us in the future.

Granted I KNOW that the dark crystal was very powerful as well, Diamond's explanation of that was definitely heard and my own crystal's non-responsiveness to it was definitely felt, but the silver crystal was of light and rebirth. The key as some have described it, too the universe. Plus, when I was kidnapped by Diamond I wasn't nearly as strong, power wise that is, as my future counterpart is.

Diamond knew that on some level. I'm sure some part of him knew that was the best way to try to steal me away. I wasn't as powerful as her yet, BUT I was still her just younger and with time I would be able to hone more of the crystal's power and evolve it as my mother before me did. I know for a fact that the crystal has already been evolving with my power ups. Diamond had to guess that and figure that with me by his side he'd have the key to the universe and its bearer at his disposal.

Back to the point here though, knowing that it was so powerful it could have very well had decimated the dark crystal when the attack occurred. We never would have had the events that came along with Chibi Usa's presence. Again, another theory of mine. I'm guessing had she NOT taken it when she did, we NEVER would have met her. Mamoru and I may never have gone through this whole break up thing or anything else that's happened. Alas, we'll never know but that was a theory that I had.

So yeah, I had no doubt she got into trouble as a kid in the future. I wanted to add on but that might only make this sound like a huge accusation whereas we were aiming for resolution and not to be combative. "Before the dark moon clan struck, I was picked on." I nodded for her to continue so she knew she was being heard and listened to, "I mean I was a princess, am the princess the crystal palace and mama had ordered the palace staff to not treat me any differently than other kids there." I looked to her in slight befuddlement.

"Other kids?" I asked, knowing that the twins she mentioned earlier were still in the Queen's womb so it couldn't be them. She gulped and decided to tread carefully on her word choices, "I can't say without giving to much away but let's just say that they're my only friends." While I'm glad she's staying tight lipped about that part I can't help but wonder if this is her small way of saying that the kids are the senshi's kids. Hope sparks in me for the girls to know they might be having kids of their own in the future.

I'd hate for them to give up on their own wants and desires just to protect me and my family as they were family to me to. "Then Mama made me take separate lessons for certain subjects and I had to go to a private school for it since the teachers that we had available during the school year didn't teach those courses. The kids over there though, they didn't like me." Her face fell a bit as if recalling them.

Then her face turned upward towards myself, "I initially had a different name in school so kids wouldn't know who I was for safety reasons, but kids are smarter than people give us credit for and figured it out." I wondered where she was going with this. "When they found out WHO I was I got a mix of kids who wanted to be my friends and kids who bullied me cause of who I was." Crap I had a bad feeling on where this was going.

"Then the friends I had were ONLY my friends if I could get their parents a dinner or meeting with my parents. It's all they wanted and if I couldn't deliver then I would be ostracized once more. Somehow it always came back to you." She looked at me. A bit of resentment in her eyes as if I was the sole cause of her pain, "I wanted to be with my friends more…to hang out with them but they eventually got pulled into private schools to." Her eyes left me as if in recollection of events.

"I couldn't be with my friends all the time; we couldn't hang out or study or anything. Mama told me they needed to be in a 'social environment' as did I so that we could be more 'open to ideas' and 'learn outside perspectives'." Her eyes went back to me. "I felt like you took my friends away cause you could have ordered - " she shut her mouth to avoid giving to much of the future away. I never knew the depth of her anger towards me.

"Then the staff at the palace treated me like the rest, on your order." She stated with sarcasm, "I was no longer having my every whim catered to. When I complained to you, you told me I had to be more self-sufficient and while I understood that the staff seemed to forget I even existed at that point. It was like I was suddenly invisible. Like I wasn't the crown princess. I liked being treated special." She pouted as I wondered how she couldn't see that future me was trying to avoid raising a spoiled, self-entitled brat.

I had to make sure she understood that. "But being catered to, it made me feel like I wasn't like everyone else. That I was unique. I didn't feel used or ignored. I felt wanted." I sighed as she spoke, "Then everything with the dark moon happened. That was during the other issue that we've already gone through." I nod as she skips over that stuff. Though I do have intention to talk to her about that to, or rather aspects of it to.

If she thought she was evading talking about her wicked lady kiss with Mamoru she had another thing coming. "Then the news of the twins came and, oh my kami, did everyone start to fuss around like crazy." She sounded jealous again. "I knew the moment you found out you were having them that you didn't want me around anymore." Her tone was hurtful and resentful. She had no clue to how all of what this really meant.

"So yeah when I got sent back here to the past to 'train'…" she put air quotes around it to solidify that the training was in her own words 'bull'. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at that, "I knew the real reason why. You were done with me. So yeah, I decided to get even in any little way I could. I had to. It was all I could do." She admitted. I waited a bit to see if she had anything else to say and if she did, she wasn't right now, "Mind if I express some things?" I was going to anyways, but I digress.

She just looked at me pointedly, not saying yes or no. "First off, You, are here for training, but I will admit we have slacked on that lately as there have been changes made that were working to change back." I look to Mamoru as he nods in agreement, "We will be getting back into that pronto so that we can develop your skills more. You need to be able to call upon your own powers more easily and not have to focus as hard like the rest of us did when we first started out." He added.

"Plus…" he continued, "With the training you can sharpen your focus, improve your reflex's and learn how to concentrate better in classes to." She accepted that as he explained, "I know for me while it was tiring when I first became Tuxedo Mask, it was so rewarding and I fell into a rhythm that allowed me to do that AND study for my medical tests." She looked on a bit stunned by that as I took the reign's back.

"Secondly, I can promise you that you're NOT being replaced." Now she rolls her eyes at me, "Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady." I scold her lightly as she gazes back at me stunned that I wasn't taking her attitude and delivering a 'watch it!' tone from someone who wasn't going to take it any longer. She didn't roll her eyes a second time that was for sure, so I chilled out just a bit.

"Listen as parents we may feel that the attitude can be adjusted but we'd never want to replace you with another." Even if in jest some wish that we could have a more respectful child, but I digress. "Mamoru and I here, and in the future…" he nods in agreement as we both face her, "Love you very much." She turned her nose but only saw the agreeing expression on Mamoru's face as she looked back to me, her features softening.

"The twins our future selves are having are very much like you." I tell her as Mamoru concludes with, "Their another expression of our love that we get to have." He looked to me fondly and I couldn't help the smile that graced my face at the expression of adoration he was giving me. Her shoulders slump a little bit at my words, making me refocus on her. As I spoke something came to mind that might explain this a bit better.

"Our future selves sent you here to learn but it wasn't to get you out of the way. It was probably also because women can get a bit hormonally moody during the trimesters." That bit of knowledge made Chibi Usa look at me oddly, "Like how moody?" she asked. Her curiosity peaked as she was listening intently. Almost as if in fear, "Like…" I snap my fingers as if giving her an example.

"Flip of a switch hormonal mood swings from one extreme to another." She looked equally confused, curious and terrified all at the same time, while Mamoru on the other hand looked torn between laughing at her reaction or joining it. Had the conversation NOT been so heavy I would have seriously laughed at the expression on their faces. "So, I'm guessing she wanted you down here to not be at the mercy of her mood swings. At least for the parts that she has little control over." It merely a guess but it made sense.

"It's also because of what you just said though. You enjoy being seen as special. You wanted to still be seen as above others and not as another figure in the crowd." This little child of ours had a bit of an ego from knowing who her parents were and what they meant to the people, but lost a bit of that when she realized that it was her parents that people not only wanted around more but would do or say a lot to be around. It seems she wanted that same respect and response without doing anything really to obtain it.

The sad part was she was jealous and angry cause she didn't get it and wanted what her parents worked hard for. She was still such a child in so many ways and needed to know that there are boundaries one needs to set up before they can continue on forward. "Your still very much loved by all of us but your actions and attitude speak of someone who feels they are above others and I'm sure that isn't something your parents instilled in you." I look pointed at her as she begrudgingly agrees, "No it isn't…" she mutters.

"With the twins coming you get to teach them in kind. You get to be an older sibling. Just as I got to be with Shingo in this life." I begin to remember how it was and smile, "I got to be a big sister when he came in. My mother was so happy and proud of me for taking initiative in taking care of him. I felt proud of myself and helping her help him as he grew up made me feel more confident in myself." It really had.

I see how Chibi Usa looks to me in small doses of slight understanding and thinking perhaps she could be the same way around the twins. "But mama, my mama…" she clarifies as I nod for her to continue, "She has maids and nannies to take care of them when their there." I smile and respond, "I highly doubt she'd want to leave that to them unless its during important business meeting." She looks to me, "How do you know?" her question rings out.

"Cause I've always wanted to be a mother. To watch my kids grow up. To teach them how to play sports. To show them how to protect others. To watch them find friends of the own and see them be the best versions of themselves." I tell her, "So when I'm changing a diaper, I'm thinking of how someday soon I'll be teaching you something important rather than dealing with that." She wrinkles her nose at the indication of diapers as I do.

"My point is I'm a hand's on mother type of person. I would rather do it myself than to have someone else do it for me. Especially on my own child. Tell me who trained you how to use the bathroom?" she thought on it, "Mama and papa." I smile, "Who taught you how to courtesy?" I asked, "Mama did." She answers, it seemed this was beginning to get through to her. "Your mother taught you a lot, didn't she? Your parents both did." She nodded in acknowledgement as her head lowered down.

"She will be doing that with the twins to, both of them will, but they'll need your help to be a big sister to both of them that way you can teach them what a parent can't. You can protect them when were not there. I did it for Shingo when he was being bullied at an early age. Thankfully the bullies moved away after a while, but it took time and I had to watch over him." I think things were sinking in for her.

"My point is you're not just love and wanted or needed by your parents or the girls, but you'll be needed and wanted and love by your younger siblings soon enough to. They'll look to you for guidance and support when your parents are away." She nods, "I didn't think about it like that." She admits, "I just figured the nannies would be there for them." She tells me, "Well they will be there for security reasons but in the end as their older sister you have to show them that their safe and loved to." She nods.

"I can do that." She nods once more as if to show that she can do that, "I know you can, I never doubted that. You just had to **want** to do it." I tell her as she smiles, "I do want to. I just didn't think that I would be wanted around anymore. I thought for sure that I was being replaced. I got scared." She admits as I see tears in her eyes, "It's okay to be afraid, for anyone really." I look to Mamoru who nods in kind and tells her, "I have faith in you Chibi Usa that you'll be a great big sister to them." She smiles.

Both seem to be having a true father daughter moment of bonding and for a moment I'm feeling a tad left out before shaking that from me. It's going to take some time before she fully let's go of it being a child as she is. Children can either be very forgiving or hold grudges for a long time to come. Much like adults but on a much less mature emotional and mental level. "On another note that we need to discuss…" as I haven't forgot one issue in particular that I wanted to address today as Mamoru looks to me with curiosity.

"Chibi Usa when you were wicked lady you remember everything right?" her eyes shift to me as she gulps, "Yeah…" as if to ask, 'why?' I put on my best I want the truth express from her. "I want to know why you kissed Mamoru?" as I watched her squirm just a bit, I saw the stiffening posture that Mamoru adopted as he shifted further from Chibi Usa. As if the mere memory of it sent him recoiling.

"I…" she her voice waivered, "I felt closer to Mamo – chan than I did with you. When the Wiseman made me wicked lady things got twisted around in my head. My memories changed." She began, "I saw things, people differently from how they really were. You were my enemy and so were the girls, but Mamo – chan…" she now looked guilty and a tad uncomfortable as she looked at him, "He had been so nice to me when I first got here in the past."

He gulped and I could sense he was wondering if his being around her had triggered a crush from her towards himself without his realizing it. Of course, I had known something like that all along, but this was as close to proof as I was going to get. "He made me feel at home, warm and welcomed. I trusted him since I knew deep down we shared a connection. I just didn't know what the connection was I just knew I could trust him." She explained as Mamoru sighed and closed his eyes.

"The visions I was having when I was in contact with her." He stated by way of explaining. Like something dawned on him, "She must have felt it and recognized some form of home and accepted that it was okay to trust me." Chibi Usa nodded seeing the logic in it, "Then why not with me?" I asked, as it didn't really explain WHY the kiss happened still. That and I was a little bit upset that my own future daughter found comfort in one parent over the other. I knew she was a daddy's girl but still.

Shouldn't there be something that we could bond over. That we shared as a mother and daughter, I know I did with both of my mothers. I loved them both equally in different ways and I knew I never would ever stop loving them. So for Chibi Usa to not feel a bond towards me and even have an issue with me in the future was a hurtful. "You were always guarding the crystal." She stated, "It was my key, my ticket back to my mother. Back to home." It was as if more clues were coming together now as I started to understand.

"You were in the way of that AND you were suspicious of me." _I had every right to be considering you practically roofied the girls with sleeping potion when we had our first meeting and you followed me to see if you could snag the crystal from under our noses, and let's NOT forget that you hypnotized my family into believing you were related, not that we knew that at the time, but still! _I thought as she explained herself.

"I was trying to get what I had come for, but you never let up." She sounded irritated still by that and knowing I had been on her ass about it since then just I think proves that I knew something was up with her. "It was honestly in the beginning irritating. Though I also couldn't figure out WHY I had this connection with you to." She appeared as if she had been once very confused by that notion.

"I hadn't wanted to be since you weren't whom I thought you'd be like. I had suspected you were Sailor Moon, but you seemed nothing like her. Nothing like mama. Nothing like the stories I was told about her from papa. Maybe I let my imagination of who I thought you were take over and tell me something different but that's what I thought at the time." She seemed to guess before she looked back up at me.

"I decided that you weren't going to be of any help to me, so I made my choices." I couldn't tell if she was merely explaining herself on it now, or if she was stating she would still do it all the same. I would ask later as she continued with, "Plus while you were tough to convince on thing's I just knew Mamo – chan would be softer around me." He looked a bit sheepish now realizing that his passive nature in the matter cajoled her towards him more than myself and made him more of a receptive party to her trust.

"He had already proven that I could trust him. You proved that I could trust you sure, but you couldn't trust me. I felt that deep inside. You have proven yourself as a senshi in my eyes, but I knew you'd question things I couldn't and didn't want to explain. I'd have had to admit to my role in the crystal's disappearance and I couldn't do that. The guilt was too much, and I didn't want to deal with everyone's disappointment in me." _Great…_I mutter mentally.

"Plus, when he broke it off with you as much as I was unhappy that it happened for the suspecting reasons I had, I was glad to get more time in with him. He made me feel special again and wanted. Plus being picked OVER you was nice…at the time." She amends as I nearly face plant my head. I can see Mamoru wincing again as he's seeing his own culpable parts in what happened in this as I am.

So Mamoru being a bit of a pushover to her whims and choosing her several times over, mixed with that bond of theirs, mixed with his breaking up with me, mixed with Wiseman's twisting on her memories when he turned her into an adult, even though she still had most of her child-like mind, made her twisted evil mind think that she and Mamoru had a thing during that time when really he was just trying to be kind to her and figure out the source of the visions he was seeing so that he could stop them from happening and try to protect me in the end.

Oh, this was so twisted and convoluted it was enough to make anyone's head spin a few times around. "That was then though." Chibi Usa blurts out. I lift my head up to see her, "I haven't felt that way in so long." She tells us, "Then why act as you have been? Why make Mamoru sound like he's your…" I couldn't get the word even out it just disturbed me to even think of it, "Honestly…?" she asked as I nodded, "I like him, but I enjoyed having you down on my level." I looked at her with shock.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, "I enjoyed our verbal fights. I had fun getting into them with you as you got in trouble for getting 'down to my level'." She put the air quotes around them. "I did it to irritate you. It was fun. Then as you said I took it to far, and now it's part of the reason why you two aren't a 'you two'…" I could tell there was guilt in there for that. I sighed wondering if I should forgive and forget before I throw that thought out the window.

If I didn't punish her in some form, then she wouldn't ever learn how to behave properly. I looked to her as I whip it up in my head and decide that if she didn't keep up with the changes we'd be setting forth I was going to lasso Pluto with Minako's whip if I had to, to send her back to the future, "Chibi Usa, your actions and words have caused us a great deal of stress yes." I begin as she gulps.

"I'd rather not HAVE to do this so for right now you get one and ONLY ONE warning." I could hear my own voice going south a bit. Anger at her yes but also sounding resolute as well, "If the disrespect and attitude doesn't change effective immediately, if you start to revert back to being a brat cause that's how you've been acting. Among other things…" she gulped again, "I will promise you, not threaten but PROMISE to send your pink haired bratty butt back to the future faster than you can blink an eye." Her jaw dropped.

To shocked to rebuttal I continue with, "I will NOT tolerate your attitude like this any longer. I refuse to be your 'whipping boy' and allow you to treat me like gum on the bottom of your shoe. You will respect me as your elder or you will be seeing your mother's mood swings sooner than you expected. You understand?" I asked making sure that we were clear. I didn't want to have another repeat conversation ever again in the future. Her tiny little nod as she gulped was enough for me…for now.

Usagi brings Chibi Usa over to mamoru's place as they talk to her about her issues. Chibi Usa accepts that she was in the wrong, a LOT and still feels that thin veiled threat of not existing happening. Unknown to them both Mamoru senses with his powers that while the power he put in her is waning her own power to sustain life is growing giving him hope that he's on the right path but also reminding him that if he were to mess up again that he'd lose everything.

-he calls minako and the girls telling them of his progress and that he wants to tell Usagi about Chibi Usa. The girls agree that she should know while Minako tells them they have to tell her the right way at the right time and ONLY when Mamoru can feel their link fully opened up again.

-mamoru and the girls argue with her over it telling her they should do it now. she tells them 'if we don't wait till the right moment, in the right way, she'll think we all lied to her and had HIS back the whole time.' the girls concede to this as minako says 'when I feel their link fully intact again, when he feels their link opening up fully again then we'll tell her as a group.' The girls reluctantly agree as Mamoru is determined to be closer to Usagi.


	30. reflections & 3rd date

**Aiyoku**: no problem, glad you enjoyed it.

**billyjbradshaw**: he does doesn't he.

**Guest** **(1)**: if your referring to Chibi Usa then yes she still is a bit.

**phillynz**: guilt trips aren't really my thing.

**Rjzero00**: in the anime he was pretty reserved. To be honest if you'd be watching it for the first time you wouldn't immediately think, star crossed lovers. The manga was definitely more expressive in his character. Yes the ugly beach ball was Luna p, I had to laugh at reading that. 😊 but yes these friends she mentioned are in the future and will be in their future at one point as well. 😉 and believe me it will and soon to.

**slvrphoenx**: yeah she had learned at that point a lot of things that can and were going to happen so she had to come clean and express herself. And exactly, Usagi needed to show her who was boss so she knew that simply because Pluto let her travel back didn't mean that she couldn't be 'pushed' back forward again. No problem.

6 reviews, that's nice, we are getting down to the end of the story here, and even surpassed where I thought I'd be with this. I hope you'll stick it out with me to the end and let me know what you guys think along the way. Oh also let me know what you think the next story should be, the two possibilities are in the notes from the last few chapters, so please let me know and read and review!

Breaking point ch.30

Mamoru POV

That had been an emotionally draining day to be had. Usagi left out with Chibi Usa in tow just under an hour ago. I knew they needed to get back home to her family since it was getting rather late in the evening. Plus, the few revelations I heard had me a bit thrown so I needed to process them as Usagi probably did to. To know that my actions actually…some way…somehow, even unknowingly…inadvertently…possibly helped 'create' wicked lady had my stomach turning quite a bit.

It was still going around in my head everything that Chibi Usa said. The nausea didn't go away really, just toned down a bit after Usagi and I parted ways. I hadn't even talked to Usagi about my feelings one on one yet as I had to wrap my own head around it. She had no idea I was wondering this now. It popped into my head shortly after they left. I was going over it in my head like a a game of ping pong.

Granted there were several factors that went into play with her becoming wicked lady, several that had nothing to do with me a few that had really to do with her being a young child that could be easily manipulated due to her young age. I was however a factor. Technically Usagi was to with her being suspicious of Chibi Usa, for good reason, I have to admit, other reasons but still good ones. However, I was the one that had an effect on our future child.

My need to figure out the visions and NOT going to Usagi or Rei or anyone that could be of help took part in leading to that. It was formulating a headache in me as I debated on popping some Asprin. I could still remember myself being under the dark influence when she went dark side and it not only pained me but still made me uncomfortable to think about but I knew it was something that had needed to be address a while ago.

It did get brushed under the rug a bit since we went on to fight the doom phantom literally right afterwards. I mean she was so heavily under his influence she was willing to be killed so he could use her as a conduit to end earth! Still to this day I'm grateful Usagi and I got her back but to know this extra bit of information did clear a few holes in that up that we didn't previously know about.

I knew I had to work better on my relationship with Chibi Usa to though. While it was good that she saw me as a source of comfort I did let her get the impression that I was easy to work over and I made it worse by letting it happen. That's not was a parent does. A parent teaches, a parent loves, and parent protects among many other things but what a parent doesn't do is let their kids feel they can walk all over them.

I may not be her father yet, but I let her feel that she was free to do as she pleased and while that hadn't been the intention it still happened. So yeah, my relationship with her needs to change. I need to be firmer and more restrictive while still being a good father to her. Even if in this timeline it's only as a father figure for obvious reasons. These feelings made me realize that while I may not remember fully since I was so young when I lost my parents, I still knew instinctively what was better for kids.

I needed to utilize that going forward and take charge. I needed to be there for Usagi, and back her up as I did today. I sighed. That had been productive of us though. We sat Chibi Usa down and talked to her in a civilized manner. We explained things to her and had a heartfelt conversation that I know deep down she took to heart. Neither of us worried about her powers going off and exposing anyone and that was a relief to NOT be focused on that while we were having our conversation with her.

It definitely helped to get our points across and to NOT let her off the hook, but I did also notice her demeanor did seemed changed. Like she wasn't as 'hostile' I wonder if that would be the right word, towards Usagi as she previously would have been. She seemed more reserved and expressive that before. Seeing her communicate through talking rather than yelling or being a downright rude and snobbish person spoke of how she's already changed.

It seems putting the bind on her powers did have an effect on her and she was feeling it and now starting to show it by communicating more and bitching less. I hated to describe our future daughter that way but she could be at times, so it wasn't an untruthful statement. I just wished I hadn't had to use that phrase in particular to describe someone of my own blood. Especially our future child.

Not to mention talking about what we did discuss from beforehand made me feel like we were a team again. Only stronger cause now it felt like we were making a solid foot hold in what we wanted to do regarding Chibi Usa. We made a resolute agreement over a calm and nice dinner on a good date and following through with it shortly later on. It wasn't pushed off; it wasn't delayed in any form and when it happened we got through all of the points needed without much push back.

I know it was mostly Usagi who got the points there but we both attributed by staying strong in front of Chibi Usa and not letting up which prevented her from dominating the conversation and preventing our points from getting all out. Plus sitting her down and having this discussion WITHOUT the senshi's involvement there I think made a difference to. This was made into more of a family matter and wasn't putting her on the spot.

The previous discussion had with her, when we bound her powers, had been necessary to do it with the girls there but this was meant to be just the three of us. Our initial little family. It prevented there from also being a significant overwhelming feeling that could make her flight or fight instinct kick off. That might have made her want to run instead of calming talking to us about what was going on.

Especially now that the girls were no longer letting our pink haired future child run her mouth off like before. So yeah, I had high hopes now regarding what lay ahead for her well, for her and for her relationship with Usagi. I think they got over some hurdles today and by talking things out they got to know each other better and were even able to, dare I say it, bond with each other even as Usagi told Chibi Usa what was what and made her punishment known if it happened again or continued on going forward.

I thought Chibi Usa's eyes were going to pop out on that one but instead of saying 'your bluffing' which I don't think for a moment that Usagi was bluffing, she accepted her fate if things didn't change. I sincerely hope they did change. I wanted them to get along and to know that they both loved each other and that Usagi and I weren't looking to replace her, we just wanted more like her…well not exactly like her…you get my point. Plus, I had no doubt in my mind that Usagi would be true to her promise.

I saw that look on her face. She was serious. She would find a way to send Chibi Usa back to the future before it was her time to go and send our future selves a LENGTHY note on WHY to. I was definitely hopeful that things would work out and change for the better…they had to. It didn't mean in any sense of the word that I would slack going forward, no I had made that mistake once and I wasn't going to let it happen again. I couldn't lose my Usagi again, I couldn't face life without her.

That's when I thought about the lie that was currently between us that she wasn't aware of. It had been brewing for far too long and shouldn't have been there to begin with and while I initially agreed with Minako on it I was becoming less and less convinced that things would be 'understood' in the end by Usagi. I don't even know how I'D react if this type of news was kept from me.

It's why I had even shot Chibi Usa a warning glance to NOT bring it up or mention it. I had feared that would happen but thankfully it didn't even grace the topics that we had discussed. I just hoped that this wouldn't be our ultimate downfall. I know Minako wanted us together as much as all of us did but I wasn't completely convinced anymore that this was the way to do it and while I oculd call Usagi or text it to her that definitely WASN'T the way to do it. She deserved better than a text or call about this.

Especially considering how late it was now. Instead I texted Minako saying_…when can we tell her?_ those were my only words. It took a few minutes for her to respond back with_…as I told the girls just yesterday when I feel the threads back to proper grounding between you to then we will. As it stands it does feel stronger before. Way stronger._ I had to admit this gave me a bit of hope for us.

She continued to text…_I don't know what happened to you 2 in the last few days but whatever it was definitely made things feel stronger between you 2…_this made me pause and gain more hope. I texted her back_…what do mean? How do you know?_ I waited with abated breath hoping she'd answer me. it took twice as long but she eventually did respond back with_…I shouldn't be telling you this…_as if she were very reluctant to do so.

_BUT…I've been doing 'readings' of my own and I feel it strengthening up…a fairly good amount, so I'd feel comfortable telling her very soon. I even had a plan in mind on how to do it so bear with it…_I didn't know what she meant by that, but I did feel elated that things even from her end from being a 'self-proclaimed love goddess' that even SHE felt a noticeable difference in our relationship.

Granted the rest I didn't want her to feel but I wanted Usagi's happiness to be a priority. After all she's done for us. The sacrifices she's made, the many…MANY chances she's given some of us, she deserves better than what's she's been given. I texted Minako back thanks, but I got no response. At that point I didn't need one, I was just grateful that she told me how things felt on her end. It gave me a slight confidence boost in how things were going. Before I could revel in it however, I heard my inner prince voice himself out.

_As happy as you are don't get cocky in things just yet…_A warning I knew without a doubt. I remained firm though. _I don't plan to get cocky. I love Usagi with all my heart. I'm putting trust into Minako on this as well as hope into us that this will work out for the better…_I could feel the hesitation and reluctance to keep this from Usagi. I felt my inner prince's thoughts of wondering if taking control to do 'damage control' would be beneficial.

I quelled him though_…I know you want to help but being that you are me your being helpful by telling me the truth and keeping me grounded._ I could feel the aversion, but I could also feel myself resign to letting things flow as they were…so to speak. _Minako is good at her job no doubt…but…it doesn't mean she ALWAYS knows what's best…remember her role in the past to..._the words left me feeling less lighter than I previously was and gave me a shred of doubt. _Please let things go well_.

Usagi POV

After I dropped Chibi Usa off at home I felt lighter than I previously had. I learned so much about our future child without knowing too much about the future. I know my future self did what she knew she had to do, and I'm sure given the givens I'd do it again…in the future. I also feel like I got through to Chibi Usa on several issues. She had definitely become more receptive to communication after we put that bind on her powers.

She was less prone to fits of uncontrolled anger. I saw proof of that when Mamoru and I spoke to her. Which brought me back to how that went. He really did have my back today. It felt good to be a team that wasn't senshi related. We joined together as parental/guardianship figures to have a serious heart to heart with our future daughter and make it known to her what would happen if things DIDN'T change.

I knew in my gut that while I didn't want to have to send her back if she didn't change the attitude I would do it without hesitation. As it stood though I may not have had to after all. If things kept going as they were right now. I didn't want to get my hopes up that this attitude change was a temporary adjustment. I guess I'd find out the longer she kept up the new tone towards me.

It wasn't more than three hours after I left off for the library to study since the girls were all busy. Ami with cram school, Rei doing a load of choirs at the temple for her grandfather, Minako had her parents in town so that would be an interesting few days for her, and Makoto was busy at karate class. I was glad we all had different activities that we all enjoyed away from one another as I felt it gave us a bit of that independence from the rest and gave us each something we could do that let us be individual and grow independently from the other.

Of course, we'd grow together to but this made an impact as well allowing us to learn other abilities that one needs to succeed apart from a group. Besides the girls were talking collectively about getting together for our first big group study session with I left out several months back. I mean we had all hung out since then, in the little groups at first then the bigger ones and now that Rei was back in the mix it was starting to feel like a more positive version of old times. I mean I was voluntarily in a library studying.

Things had definitely changed in the last several months. We all have. So, as I texted to get together for a study session with the girls this coming Saturday I got a text from Mamoru to have a date Friday evening. He even wanted to come by my school to pick me up, so I figured to bring a change of clothes with me instead of wearing my school uniform to wherever he planned to take me to.

Not to mention picking me up from school was a nice gesture. I can't remember the last time he did that. This shaped up to actually be working out of for us. Maybe going this was a good thing for all of us after all. We all grew a bit from my distancing from them all and putting myself and Mamoru on a break of sorts. Makes me think that after this date that maybe we might be ready to be back together again.

I had to see how this date went though. We had already talked so much now that we were getting to know each other better and knew each other better than we previously did by a significant difference already. So when I left out of the library and walked home, feeling more at ease and with my homework done, accomplished with myself, I walked inside and joined my family for a late dinner since even dad had been working late.

Chibi Usa and I both even volunteered to help mother clean up afterwards as Shingo and dad talked guy stuff in the living room. This was shaping up just nicely. "Oh, dear I almost forgot." Mother tells me as I wash the last of the dishes. "What it is?" I ask, she then goes into detail on how Jeremy and his wife need a sitter, "Apparently their regular sitter was in a bad mountain bike accident." I did feel for the regular sitter, but this made me wonder what she had up her sleeves now.

"They wondered if next week, probably around the middle of the week if you could watch their son. It's their annual date night." I mulled over it for a moment as I wanted to make sure I didn't have anything planned yet. So far it was just this upcoming weekend. Before I could answer though dad came in, "Of course. Usagi loves to babysit." He chimed in. I threw dad a look as mother shot him a look to.

"And if that Tyler boy happens to be there then you two can have a good time babysitting together." I couldn't stop the eye roll if I tried. Neither could mother, "Honey, your pushing. And who knows if he'll be there or not. I'm sure if he was, they wouldn't need a sitter." She then faced me again, "So would you?" I nodded, "Yeah I don't have anything planned. Only this weekend is booked." I tell her as she smiles.

I can tell Chibi Usa is curious on why or how I'm already so busy for the weekend, but she doesn't ask as she finishes drying the last dish before going back up to her room. I head off to my own room and am glad that things seem to be working out so well lately. Between finally getting back into a grove with the girls to dating Mamoru and seeing what he's like without a care in the world and actually treating me like someone he's dating rather than getting squirmish at the thought of someone knowing that.

It was just nice to be acknowledged and not shuffled around. As I shower and change my clothes, before giving Luna some cat nip that she refuses to admit makes her go a bit nutty like an actual cat would, especially as she plays with it between her paws acting like she's just playing around, I wonder what this weekend will bring not just for me but for us all now as I slip into slumber.

That Friday came around quicker than I could have thought. Between the school days, talking to the girls in group chats about Saturday's topics for school discussions and Mamoru on where we were going which he was still playing elusive on I had been busy. So, when my last class of the day ended I slipped into the ladies to change into a pair of jeans, faded purple button up blouse and ankle boots with a low heel.

Mamoru said we'd be walking around a bit so figured the low heel would work nicely. So, when I walked out of the building and spotted him waiting for me at the entrance of my school I couldn't stop it if I tried to pull the stupid smile from my face. Some of the schoolgirls were even looking over at me then at him like 'how the hell did she get him?'. I knew it was obvious that he was older than me.

Still though it was nice to be able to hold my head up a little bit higher that I could in a small sense show off that I had a hot guy waiting for me. Especially since he came in the red sports car he owned. He had his shades on but took them off when I got close enough. "You look great. Good idea to change here at school." He compliments as he leans in for a not so quick kiss. Not on the cheek either.

I can't help but smile as I feel his lips against mine. The gentle action as he pulls me in just a little bit to be slightly seductive yet not too intense for where we're at. When we part ways, he gives me one last kiss before opening the door for me. "Your chariot awaits." He chuckles as I smile and can't help but laugh as I see the shocked expressions on my fellow classmates faces. It's so awesome it's actually comical as Mamoru gently pulls out and drives past them. I knew it was silly to feel this was but that was just a tad awesome.

I'm sure there have been many movies made where the hot guy picks up the girl he's dating in a hot looking car to and to have a group of classmates see them drive off is a classic 'look what I got!' without being to childish about it. "Where are we going?" I ask as he smirks at me, "You'll know when we get there." he tells me evasively. He's done this at every date we've had. Keeping me in suspense till were there.

It wasn't till we arrived that I giggled, "Miniature golf?" it had been so long since I'd been that I'd forgotten that this was even here. Mamoru and I got out as we walked the pathways to get to the booth to rent two balls, and clubs. He decided to go for all the courses, one round for each of us to enjoy. The first few sets we did since it was a busy afternoon going into the evening, landed us into the top contending fields.

Though we did have to play it down a bit to avoid breaking the balls, or the clubs…super strength and all that. We didn't want to have to explain it to anyone or replace anything here, so we played it safe. Plus, we were actually getting into a friendly competition with each other that I felt strengthened us in another area in our relationship. Being able to compete without letting it become personal and just enjoying seeing what we could do.

Accomplish really. It was making things more interesting as we played to see who could win at each hole. We were neck in neck for a while, both of us getting in low scores on the first half a dozen rounds of holes we were at. The first few were pretty easy to start off with as we each landed low scores. Which was the goal after all. Plus, my shoes didn't sink in or create little holes themselves into the fake greenery around here.

It was something I worried about even though I had low heels on. I hadn't wanted them to get stuck and force me to 'trip up' but thankfully the fake greenery was a lot more resilient to my two-inch heeled ankle boots. I did however have to be careful on swinging the gold club around as I had already seen a family behind us with the kids who, in good fun, took shots at each other with them till their parents stopped them.

Yeah those weren't fun to be hit with. Even I'd rather get hit with Rei's broom than a golf club, not that she ever caught up with me enough to hit me with it, but still. Old worn wood was better than new thin metal. So yeah, we had our fun as it turned into the competition…till I got it in me to tease him just a bit. I normally wouldn't have done this as previous experience told me that he'd get embarrassed by my 'seductive teasing's'.

He really wasn't one to be so forward or open about it and I relented but this time he seemed to be ignoring being 'embarrassed' by the aspect of my flirtatious teasing's. He was actually even acting like he was encouraging them now. It gave me the motivation I needed to see if he could handle it here, at a more public outside venture spot. Time to see if that's still something he had an issue with.

The first thing I did was perk my bum out a bit as I made my next shot. I knew for a fact that on a good day he was a butt man. On a great day a breast man but on a good day is was my bum for sure. So, I decided to give him just that. A taste of seeing a little booty from me. I giggled at the thought of it as I decided to take my shot. Giving a little extra swing in my hips without hitting the ball extra hard.

I knew my jeans were just tight enough to make sure I'd get the right response I was looking for and sure enough when I turned back to him he couldn't help the response as I caught him ogling my rear with an arched brow of 'wow!' even if only for a few seconds as he blinked a few times noticing my body was now turned towards his as he tried to play it off as if nothing happened. I finished with, "Your ball."

I tell you I couldn't tell if he was red with embarrassment at the innuendo or at the fact that he'd been caught or if he was actually blushing at my words. He cleared his throat and went up to hit his ball into the hole himself, trying in vain to act like he was unaffected by my words or my poking bottom. His ball bounced it off of a few objects in the process. I stood on the other side of the section we were at for each of the course sections we had to go through as he kept glancing up at me, his ball damn near forgotten for a moment as he figured me out.

It was then that the smirk played on his face as he saw what I was angling to do, or what he THOUGHT I was doing and decided to play along with this little game of mine. I wasn't sure if he was onto what was really going on, but I'd sure have fun seeing what he'd try to do to get my motor running on a miniature golf course of all things. At first it was soft teasing's like me, like when he flexed his muscles.

I sometimes forgot that he had them since he didn't exactly wear skin-tight shirts all the time, but Mamoru was definitely pretty buff. He flexed his muscles out gaining the attention of some of the girls close by. They ogled him to as I eyed them in a manner that said, 'don't even think about it'. They quickly shifted their gazes away not wanting to start something up. I smiled as he smirked. He must have picked up on something that happened when he made his shot as I made the move to shrug it off.

In a few cases he even winked at me when I went to go hit my ball as I aimed for the hole. When I got my first hole in one at the eight hole, I was excited and gave him a kiss that he happily took in. Holding me close and not releasing me easily as I know he wanted to keep the kiss going on for a moment longer. Yet he was being respective to as neither of us forgot that we were in a public place with younger adults and children here to. He only released me when we received a rather loud cough to remind ourselves of where we were.

So, when we got to the nine hole and saw that since it was getting later outside and that not everyone decided to rent their balls for a full round, people were beginning to disperse. We were still there as we walked around the fake mot and avoided falling into the tiny 'lake' as I'm guessing they were calling is that looked about a foot deep, that surrounded this part of the course we were at.

Once we did that I could see where the hole for that one was. I was going to go first this time as I won the last hole. He gives me a skeptical look as I tell him, "It's going to be tough, but I can manage it." I assure him as I perk my hips outward only for him to come up right behind me, hands on my hips as he nearly made me lose my focus. His breath was so inviting as he touched me and suddenly, I was losing focus not gaining it.

I wanted to call him out of the dirty trick, but I could do better than that. "Little tip…" before he could say anything further to ensure that I was too distracted to make the shot, I had to say something myself or do something at this rate to throw him off the scent. So, to speak, and what better way that to point out what I could feel poking into my backside. "I can feel your little tip poking into my little bum."

I thought he'd back up to be honest NOT come closer. I hadn't counted on that as I gulped and hoped he hadn't heard it as I certainly did, "And who said I didn't want you to feel it?" I could feel my body burning up from is words alone, never mind the tone he used. The suggestiveness of it made my cheeks heat up in arousal as I forced myself to focus as he continued with, "The tip I was going to give you was that the light is just about down in the direction were going to be hitting the balls in, I didn't want you to get blinded."

There was a chuckle in his words as I felt the need to get back at him for that. I didn't know why I just did. Maybe because he was turning my game around on me, and I liked it. This was a new side of him that I enjoyed seeing. This was a new level for the both of us to have fun with. So, I used my rear to bump him backed startling him and hit the ball nailing it exactly as I wanted to and narrowly missed the wrong edges by millimeters. I knew that was thanks to my battle training over the years.

I had to give the girls credit for the insistence to train as hard as we did. Who knew it could be utilized for accuracy of miniature golf? As I turned around on him, seeing the impressed expression on his face as he looked from the ball then to me I said more than asked, "You were saying?" while a little jolt to my hips as I walked to the other side. When he got a few extra strokes, he got close to me a murmured, "I could win to if I used my tux senses. I'm only using my civilian ones."

I knew he wasn't upset with me but was just pointing it out so instead of getting upset I whispered into his ear, "Who says I was? This is **all** **me**…" I winked back at him as I saw the appreciative yet slightly stunned look on his face as we walked to the next hole. Yes, I used training to help me, but I DIDN'T use my senshi powers to aid me. Skills aren't all senshi related so I technically won that hole fair and square.

At number ten we had to get past a miniature windmill that would hit the balls if not slipped through just right and the speed was something, I couldn't calculate. I'm sure Ami could with practiced ease, but I wasn't that advanced in any mathematics to do it. I could however tell that Mamoru was trying to as I watched him watch the windmills and looked at them myself. "You figure it out?" I asked.

He looked to me as he tried to do the math on it. I even suggested to the people behind us to go on ahead so he could try to do his math thing. When there was no one lest that were ready to go we got back up as Mamoru remarked, "I think if you apply the right equations…" then he looked stuck again. Funny thing was I may not have figured out the math, but I did figure out what was needed to figure it out.

"You just have to calculate the rotations per second to the speed which it's going at, the rest is physics." Which admittedly I don't know. Mamoru looked at me so shocked that for a moment I almost got offended by his being shocked till he looked down, flipped the score card over and did the math on the back. "Brilliant." He complimented before kissing me and taking his shot and just as predicted his ball went through.

Now I wonder if I should have kept that tid bit to myself because I _couldn't_ do the math. That was _way_ to advance for me. That was Ami level advanced. So, when Mamoru showed me how to work the angle and timing I hit it and it went through as his did. "Team work to." He kissed my cheek as we got behind the spinning windmill and saw how close our balls were to the hole and was once again glad that we were out here on this date.

Showing me how to get past after I helped him get to the right math and other elements to solve it. Showing that we were really a team outside of being senshi and outside of working on Chibi Usa. Just working on us as a couple. Now I knew I could say that was possible once more with certainty. So, when we got to last hole of the evening and saw that the sun was all the way down I couldn't help but feel happy at everything that happened today.

This was turning out to be another memorable date and we were having so much fun together to, especially as we riled each other up yet didn't set the other off. I was so happy that when I hit the ball the wrong way I didn't even care cause in a stroke of odd luck it bounced off of three different obstacles and somehow managed to hit the hole just right. I couldn't help but laugh at the incredible odds. Even Mamoru looked stunned and elated for me at the same time, "Where's a camera when you need one?!" he laughed.

It was a 'what the hell?' moment that I even wished we'd gotten on camera. So when he swung his ball he had no luck in hitting that exact right to wrong angle as his wound up hitting the way wrong angle and smacking it over the lagoon and into a fake croc's mouth who fake mouth moved up and down preventing either of us from retrieving the ball without possible ruining the fake crocodile.

I couldn't help the laughter that erupted from me afterwards. He just seemed to funny to have made that move and I got lucky to NOT hit the exact wrong angle. As that was our last hole to be as he started to guide my laughing form out of there as he started to laugh himself to. I mean you needed to be able to laugh at yourself once in a while. We left the clubs behind as we headed out into the early night towards his car.

The lot was nearly deserted by now as my laughter had subsided enough to let me talk, "You have to admit that was funny." I saw him laughing himself a bit before he pulled me towards him, his whole form was now pressed up against me. I suddenly became very aware that we were nearly alone out here on this beautiful night and that it was not pretty quiet. We had stayed till nearly closing and while others were still playing, we were definitely done.

"I really enjoyed tonight out with you." He told me as he brushed a few stray strands of hair from my face. When he leaned in to kiss me, I couldn't help the need my body had. It was like it called out to him. I pulled him in by the shirt on his chest as he sunk himself more into me. His form hungering for more of my touch as I did for his. Letting my hormones get the best of me for a moment I couldn't help nor did I care in the moment to help as my right leg curled up and bent at the knee outside of his left leg.

Our kiss became a bit more intense as I could tell he was trying hard NOT to let it get out of control even as our bodies were fighting for more of what we were doing. It was hard NOT to let our bodies get what they craved but we were still in a public setting where anyone could see. It was almost enough to stop me…almost. My body craved too much though. When he licked at my lips, I opened my mouth up and felt my body suddenly pushed up against the red as hell sports car as he reached down and lifted my right leg further up his own.

This was getting heady pretty fast. My body protested any stopping but we both knew this couldn't happen…at least not here. It seemed like forever when Mamoru and I stopped kissing and to be honest I'm pretty sure it was only so we could breath. Once the kiss was finally broken off, we were both breathing so heavily I was actually glad that I was leaning on the car and had his body to keep me up.

My legs felt pretty unsteady right now. I saw the look in his eyes as he parted just a bit from me, still keeping me close to him so he could obviously enjoy the feeling of me in his arms as I was him to me. This passion that we were experiencing I knew would never die out. I could feel it in my bones, in my heart, my gut…my soul. I could see it in his eyes to. Could see the passion, the love and the lust as he tried to control himself from pushing it any further. I unconsciously curled my leg further up his as I heard the tiniest of growls from him.

Oh, how I missed hearing that. "Want to go back to my place first before I take you home?" the first part sounded hopeful even as the second half sounded reluctant but accepting all at once. I looked up into his eyes as I saw the depth of what he was feeling towards me. Saw how much he love me, and yeah, I wanted to go back to his place with him. I knew he could see it in my eyes as well and was just waiting for the verbal acceptance.

I briefly wondered if it was too soon just yet. My soul and body pounded for more while my heart while it did want more was weary still a bit. Deciding to take the chance I go to verbalize my yes when I hear my name being called out. I damn near didn't recognize it as Tyler's till the memory of it clicked in my head. He was right behind Mamoru. As I turned to see him, he was at a car with a few friends, they looked closer to his age than I did that's for sure. I was glad that he gained more friends that's for sure.

"Hey Tyler." A standard greeting at best though Mamoru I could feel tensing up in my arms as Tyler made his way to us. I'm guessing he was oblivious to what was going on since he was a bit further away and only had one angle to see. "You leaving the miniature golf or going in?" he was obviously trying to figure out a way to spend time with me and while we hadn't hung out to much and I did feel for him on that this night was meant for Mamoru so I did what I had to do, similar to when I stayed with Tyler when Mamoru hit him.

"We're leaving. It's good to see you again though. Maybe we can catch up at a later date, were actually heading out now. I'll text you on when I'm available to hang." I knew it was a bit quick and could even be construed as a brush off but as Mamoru quickly took the cue with that stupid smirk on his face and moved about to get us both in the car, we drove off leaving Tyler behind as I felt bad yet not bad at the same time.

"That was interesting." Mamoru noted as I nodded, "Yeah, though seeing him does remind me I have to babysit his nephew middle of this coming next week." I wait and notice that his hands tighten up the slightest bit at the wheel as he asks, "Will Tyler be there?" I smile, "If he were available his brother would ask him to sit with the tyke, not me. Plus, the other sitter is out due to an accident so I'm it." I tell him as his hands loosen up on the wheel.

"I'm sorry I just don't trust him is all." He explains so I ask him, "Do you trust me?" we pull up to a stop light as he turns to me, "With my life." I smile, "At the next light make a left." I turn to face it as I finish with, "It's quicker to get to your place." That's when I turn to see him looking at me happily, "After all we still have over an hour left till my Friday night curfew." True my curfew on Fridays and Saturday's were extended due to no school the following day so I had till midnight on these nights to get back home.

"No argument here." He said as he shifted gears and sped back towards his place a bit faster than before. I know I should have warned him about speeding, but I was just glad that we were in a good spot right now and he wasn't even taking issue with seeing Tyler just moments ago. He essentially ignored him and didn't let his presence affect us or the situation. As we sped back to his place, I wondered what would happen next.


	31. tea & babysitting

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thank you.

**Princesakarlita411**: thank you to.

**Adelita** **P.M**: okay well I appreciate that. And that's sweet to be honest, I have a few favorite stories that I do that with to. No matter what else I have going on once I find that story update I HAVE to read it. Lol glad that's being show cased well with his new perspective on letting others see how they are as a couple. And she wont take it lightly at all. I'm kind on anticipating when I get to that so that I can write it out well, or at least showcase her feelings along with everyone else's. and yes there will be details you'll see that soon enough.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: he is for now but things may not always be that way. You'll have to read to find out on both of those.

**SerenityxEndymion**: Usagi's father will get talked to soon enough. Thanks again!

**kera69love**: as far as her father is seeing things right now is she's still a teenager living under his roof so he feels, like any parent, that he needs to push her in the direction he feels is best for her even if its not the direction she knows where she needs to go it.

**Aiyoku**: oh here, there and more to come to, but we are getting to the end here.

**karseneau1**: thank you. 😊

**Kasumi** **Yawa**: I had to, it was going to be way to long of a chapter if I added what happens next into it. Lol

**Rjzero00**: well I was thinking about different ideas for that but so far I've only got either the final sequel to the vampire one or one based off of usagi trying to save mamoru, evil Endymion via seduction in the first season. I can make that as angsty and sexual to. No one has said anything as of yet though so I still don't know which one to do. But your right with everything going back and forth things could definitely be blown up in their faces and in hers to. And your right the new Usagi isn't so trusting or easily forgiving as she used to be.

10 reviews, nice, glad you all are enjoy this still, I know its been a journey for this story for all of us, it is coming to an end and I for one cannot wait to see how you all respond to the next few chapters. Also if you all could tell me your thoughts on the two ideas I had for the next story to work on, the final vampire sequel or one where usagi (first season based) has to save evil Endymion via seduction with some angst in the midst, I'd really appreciate it, so please read and review!

Breaking point ch.31

Usagi POV

I couldn't believe we were at his place already. For the first time in a long time I felt nervous and excited by what might happen. I mean its not like we haven't done a lot of it before, we've done a LOT to, but this was different. It felt different. So, when we got up to his place instead of overthinking it, I decided to let things take us where they would. "Would you like some tea?" he asked as we took our shoes off once inside.

I nodded my head yes as I walked in and sat on the couch. "That was quiet the game we played." I remarked as I could hear the kettle being put on to heat up. While we didn't really need anything quiet so hot it was always nice to have soothing warm tea. So while he and I both waited till it started to heat up he sat with me on the couch, this time we were much closer than we previously had been.

In-fact we had gotten so close in this third date that we were on that I didn't mind how close we were now. Not that that I would have. Everything that Mamoru did to try to entice me had worked at the golf course. They were all subtle moves but they sure did the trick to make me get a little hot under the collar as I'm sure now how my little subtle moves did the same for him, "Quiet the game." He agreed.

As he slunk his arm over the couch, behind me I had the strangest sense that he was still trying to give me subtle gestures and I wasn't about to complain about them either. I smiled as he continued it with, "In fact I'd say it was the most fun I've ever had playing golf ever." The smile on his face spoke volumes as I answered it with a genuine smile of my own, "It was definitely its own version of fun considering how often you were trying to throw me off my game." I called him out in a fun way.

He put his other hand to his heart in a mock gesture, "Who me?" he asked as if in a haughty move before breaking down into laugher right afterwards. We both did, "Seriously though, it was a fun game and I knew I couldn't have had that type of fun with anyone else but you." I tell him as he smiles, "Good. I'm really glad you had fun tonight." He then gently pulled my legs by my knees over towards him.

"Didn't want you to be uncomfortable sitting at that angle anymore." Since I had been twisting my body a bit to speak to him. I smiled aware of the age-old move as my legs, or at least my knees were sitting on his own legs. "I'm always comfortable when I'm curled up with you." I assure him as he smiles, "Good to know…you're the only one I'm comfortable being like this with." He tells me, his voice sounding more serious.

I drop the giggle that nearly came out as I saw the depth of how he was feeling. "Honestly…" it occurred to me that this wasn't even something I had to think about. "I feel the same way." Even the time spent with_…another…_still didn't come close to giving me what I knew my heart desired all this time. This felt so easy, so sweet, like I belonged here. He made me feel so loved when he was actually physically, mentally and emotionally present. I could feel my heart swell with love for him more so than it had in a long while.

I never stopped loving him mind you, but for a while having felt that he didn't love me as much as I did him made me question things and now…showing me genuine love and commitment to being with me, to WANTING to being with me for ME, for US. It gave me a renewed sense of wanting to make this happen even more. I couldn't help it as I leaned forward and kissed him, the need was overwhelming.

He didn't even seem a taken aback as he gave into the kiss to. I slipped more into his side as he pulled me in. We both were letting our bodies give into the needs they had for each other. I could feel his 'need' pressing into me. I could feel the flames flicker, like they were testing the waters and trying NOT to dive head long into the deep end. When his hand started to inch its way up to my breast, I couldn't help but whimper a near 'yes' as he looked into my eyes. As if asking for permission to go further.

Before I could say something to eagerly stupid like 'why ask? Its yours' the tea kettle went off, whistling annoyingly as we both realized how heavily we were breathing. I could tell he DIDN'T want to get up to get it, but the kettle wasn't going to let up. "You know its not going to stop till that water is evaporated…then its going to make hot popping sounds from the heat against the metal." I tell him as he grunts and forcibly removes himself from me.

He walks a tad awkwardly to the kettle making me blush in a bit of pride knowing what I can elicit from him. Instead of sitting on the couch like a lump I feel a tad jumpy now and decide to get up and head over to the counter to sit at the bar stool. Its cushion compressing as I sit down and see Mamoru looking through his cabinets for some tea, "I'll take something fruity, no Earl Grey." I wasn't a fan of that tea.

Not enough sugar in the world to make it taste good. Mamoru grabbed up the fruity tea bag for me and a white tea for himself he put the bags in their respective teacups. Wanting to be closer to him I hop from the stool and go around the counter. He backs away to give me room but ends up bumping into me and causing me to bump into the counter only now I'm on the other side of where I previously was.

He grips onto my hips to steady me and its as if the moment hits us both. Something about it hits as he leans into kiss me again. I pull him in once more as his hands grip and massage gently at my hips and waist. He pulls me in only to push us both back into the counter. I giggle at first till counter digs into my back a bit. I can't help the protesting sound I make when it starts to hurt a bit. Hearing this Mamoru bends down just a bit and lifts me fully up onto the counter for me to sit on as he looks up at me.

Our eyes meet as he holds me close…I wrap my arms more securely around his shoulders as we forget about the tea and enjoy the embrace. I timidly wrap a leg around his waist, the hormonal need and my own wants and desires start to take over a bit. Wanting him as close as he used to be and now that were alone in his place it feels right. It feels needed. "Mamo - " it's all I get out as he kisses me again.

This time I feel his tongue asking for entry and I let him. It unleashes a passion in us that hasn't been touched in so long that when his hands grip and massage at my hip and legs as he pulls my one leg around him I use my calf to pull him closer but he doesn't relent on his pursuit, whatever that is at the moment. He instead keeps massaging and gripping till I sense his direction. He teases me at the lining of my bottoms. Its then that he stops kissing me and looks into my eyes as if asking permission.

He was obviously asking if I trusted him enough to go further. If I was okay with it going any further and if not to let him know. I know he'd never pressure me with anything, so I asked myself if we were there yet. For a third date, were we? However even as I asked myself this, I felt torn as he bypassed slipping his hand in and simply rubbed lightly against my crotch. I could FEEL my lady parts waking up again after such a slumber.

As if they were saying 'hello you've come back to us?' he brushed his knuckles against me as I gasped in pleasure from the simple touch. I couldn't stop my legs from widening up if I tried. I could only feel what I had been missing form him, "I miss this…" I heard him say in low tones as I refocused and saw his face, looking serious and pleased at the same time. Before I could retort how he didn't have to miss it he continued with, "I missed you…and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I've missed you and this."

His thumb scratched gently along where my clit was beneath the fabric as I gasped in slight shock and pleasure, "I want to be the only one who touches you like this." He tells me as I felt the pulsing begin, he kept rubbing his hand gently along the area, up and down in a motion so old I knew I couldn't try to pre-date it. I was trying my best at the moment to NOT gyrate my hips against his hand like a horny teen.

I may still be a teenager, but it didn't mean I had to act like a sex crazy hormonal one. I had standards. As if the words had just sunk in, I went to respond once more but found myself once more stuck on words as he took one of my hands and gently touched it over his own growing lump in his pants. Had he been ANYONE else I'd be uncomfortable right now, but it was him and this was feeling so intimate and right in all the right ways. "I want you to be the only one who touches me like this." He tells me.

During this whole thing he hasn't once kissed me. Just teased us both yet it feels like more than teasing was happening here. So, when he brushed his lips against mine, I felt both of our lips pucker up. Felt them both beg for more from the other as I moved my fingers around just a little bit as I felt him 'jump' in his pants. Things were heating up and I felt it getting ready to explode between the two of us.

We had to stop or else I didn't trust MYSELF not to do something a lot more than just rub against him. The need and drive was flaring up in me and I was struggling against giving in after everything, yet I wondered if this wasn't really giving in rather than letting us have this moment of acceptance and peace. To go back to being in a solid relationship with each other and know that it's evolved now from where we knew things went south and allow ourselves to move past it and into the future.

I opened my eyes, realizing that I had closer them in my need, and saw his eyes looking at me with such tender love and care that I felt my body relax and act without another second to waste as it plunged me forward to kiss him deeply. He turned his hand around on me so he could cup me down there and the act itself as he tried to keep stroking me even as I let my own hand grip him making him groan into my mouth.

I however felt that I was slipping off the counter he set me up on. Knew we were both bound to lose control of things if it kept going on like this. I removed my hand in time from his pant covered crotch to catch us a bit as my butt fully slipped off the counter and braced against it as Mamoru lost his own tracking. That was all that broke the kiss as we continued to breath heavily in each other's air space.

I could see the question in his eyes to see if I wanted more and yeah, I did but before I could say yes to anything further my alarm rang off. I had to be home still, and we'd gotten so caught up in this that time flew by. He leaned his head forward onto my chest, just letting it rest there as I leaned downward to, "I need to get you home." He groans in a near childish manner. He obviously didn't want me to go home and neither did I but if I texted back NOW that I would be at one of the girl's places tonight with NO for-warning it was be to suspicious.

It was to late to try to play that card without there being risk to it, so I agreed mutely as he slowly but steadily forced himself away from me. We were both at that point ready to let things take off but we were out of time…for tonight. Instead we abandon the tea's on the counter and took off from his place before any more temptations could arise to make me late and get us both in trouble, me more so than him since my dad would just ground me but it would stop the dating for a while so yeah.

Instead we had an intensely silent car ride back to my parent's place as we arrive literally two minutes before I had to be in. I wasn't sure if anyone was really up right now, but I couldn't take the chance being a Friday night and all. "I had a great time today…and this evening…" I told him as I kissed him a bit more passionately than usual. He took it in kind and without thinking about it I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth.

It was a tried and true little trick I used to use to get him heated up when we FIRST dated way back before Chibi Usa came along. It worked so I knew that once I did that again he'd get surprised and boy did he as his eyes went wide at the move made, "Me to…" his voice sounded gruff with passion as I said, "Can't wait till next time." I hoped it didn't sound to forward as I got out of the car.

He jumped out himself and like a gentleman escorted me to the front door where I could see the curtains moving again, he gave me a kiss this time as his hand boldly reached down and brushed my rear before he let go and held my hand, released then walked away, "I'll text you." I nodded as I walked inside the house. Sure enough, my parents were both awake, "How was your date?" mother asked as my father folded his arms over the other.

"It went great, we went for a fun outing over at the miniature golf course." Even my father sounded slightly surprised, "That does sound like fun." He agreed yet as he walked over to mom he said under his breath, "Also means nothing really happened with so many people around." I frowned, I almost, ALMOST said something happened just to spite him for his comment but instead I took the high road.

I remembered seeing Tyler there at the last moment we had been there and smirked as I said instead, "Actually we did see Tyler there. He went in to have a game to, but we were leaving out, so we just said our 'hi's' just to be polite and left out." I could tell my father wasn't to pleased with that, "Why didn't you invite him along? Does Mamoru not like him?" perhaps this wasn't my best move to make after all.

"Mamoru and he are civil…" now… "But we were on our way out and he was clearly looking forward to playing a game with his friends. We didn't want to pull him away or bother him." I tell instead not wanting to admit to going back to Mamoru's place to essentially make out a bit and have a really intense rubbing crotches session. "I thought you liked Tyler?" he asks me now as I sigh, "As a FRIEND yes." He then rubs his chin as if mulling over something, "I know you have some issues with Mamoru dad." He looks to me.

"But you need to give him a chance. See that he's a good man, he's dedicated to his studies on a med student, and he works his butt off to earn to live on his own. He doesn't take hand outs, he only accepts what he's earned. He even gets stunned when he's given something." I turn to mother, "Remember when he was over here for dinner the last time?" I asked as she nodded her head, "Remember that he wasn't used to getting such a home cooked meal and praised your cooking every time he ate here?" she nodded with a smile.

"That wasn't just him being polite, that was him being genuine cause he's never had that before from anyone. Not that he can remember." I vaguely remind them about his parents that past long ago. I can see my father looking down, "I just want you to be happy and with a respectable man who can not only provide but be there for you." He looked at me with genuine want and concern for my future and wellbeing.

"When you and Mamoru went on this 'break' or whatever it was, I'll admit I was at first very happy about it but only because, while yes you were seeing a man, not a boy but a man, you were from being so happy to glum." I couldn't believe that he noticed that. I was shell shocked as mother looked at me with an acknowledging look in hers to. "We wanted to say something beforehand, wanted to do something but we both knew you were leading you own life and we both knew that you'd do the right thing in the end."

He tells me as I nod, "So when you two did this 'split' I was happy cause you seemed happier and you seemed to bounce back into your old self again. When you met Tyler I thought, here we have a good guy who can make you happier than that Mamoru ever made you. Now your back with Mamoru on these dates and…I just don't want you to go back to being sad and glum again." I felt for my parents right now.

All this time I had thought they knew nothing of it. I thought I kept things so tight together that they had NO idea, yet they knew MUCH more than they let on. It did make me wonder how much they REALLY knew but that was for another time. "Yes Mamoru and I had to take some time apart, but we are getting back on trace and things are better to be honest. Its good that the we had the break so we could see what faults we had and what we needed to do and change to make us stronger."

I could see I was getting to my dad as he seemed surprised at how grown up, I was sounding right now, "Yes I care for Tyler, as a friend. He and I will never be more than that." The confidence in my own words as I say that hit me home as I feel it deep in me that Tyler and I were never going to be anything more. "I love Mamoru." I tell them with conviction as mother is dabbing at the happy tears in her eyes.

My father however is sighing like he lost a battle and hopes not to lose the war on this as he gets up, presumably to go to bed, "If he hurts your heart again…" he warns me, his finger giving me a warning as I can see he's trying to keep his own emotions for me at bay, "And if actually has the nerve or audacity to come by here looking for you, I won't hesitate to cock my shot gun in front of him. He doesn't get to get away with it twice."

I smile at him as I sniffle my nose and hg my father tightly, he returns it as I say, "Dad if he does do something stupid again I wouldn't dare dream of stopping you." He smiles as we have that moments together and he goes upstairs to bed. Mother begins to follow him as she whispers to me as I begin to silently hope that THAT DOESN'T come to pass. Father may seem like a mild manner journalist, but he is a registered gun owner.

He goes hunting on occasion and is a good shot to. I have no doubt in his abilities to take a pot shot at Mamoru and having Mamoru himself questioning if he'd get shot at again by a hunting rifle, "Don't worry I'll make sure to swap the firing pin if it ever comes to that. Don't need you father in jail for any 'potential accident's'." I nearly roll my eyes hoping that it won't when my mother adds on, "But I highly doubt it will." I look up to her.

"Mamoru is making a worthwhile effort no?" she asks as I nod in agreement thinking on the last few date's we went on…and tonight. "Yeah… he is." I agree, "By the way dear…" she gives me a knowing eye as I wonder what she's going to say, "Your lip gloss is a tad smeared. Good thing your father doesn't notice these things." She laughed as I grew worried and red as I went upstairs and into my bathroom to see that my lip gloss was nearly wiped off from all the kissing that happened between us.

There was hardly anything left of it as I blew out a 'whew' and was thankful now more than ever that while dad was spot on with the details in journalism for his job he can't spot something like that the way mom can. I touched my lips and while the memory of Mamoru's kisses were still on mine I could feel that the lip gloss was all but gone from them as I suddenly giggled and realized I didn't care either way.

Minako POV

I had the girls coming over today for the study session. We all decided to meet at the temple and I got there ahead of everyone. As far as Usagi knew it was at noon but really it was at 11am so I could talk to the girls about NOT telling Usagi just yet. I knew it was hard and knew she'd be upset with us after this. I could already feel my own inner love goddess worried about how she'd take it, but I had to stick with my guns on this. It was for her own good and in the end, I felt confident that this was the right call to make.

I could feel how close Usagi and Mamoru were to being re-bonded fully. My inner goddess was focusing extra hard lately and I was able to expand my powers outward a bit more than usual thanks to this. Their red string that connected them should burn brightly as it once did. Right now, it was merely a timid red string. It could be better, only then could we tell her the truth. I hated more than any of the girls or even Mamoru knew to keep this from her. It killed me every day not to tell her.

She was one of my best friends. She was the first senshi to embrace me for who I was and NOT simply for being the second in command after her. I loved her as my friend and my sister, but I also knew deep down that if we had told her the problem with Chibi Usa she would have either felt guilted into going back to Mamoru or she would have wanted to get further from him cause she wouldn't have trusted that his intentions to be with her were genuine.

She would have thought he merely wanted to work things out with her to ensure the survival of the daughter that treated her so disrespectfully. It would have torn them further apart. I sighed as I sat at the coffee table we usually gathered around. Rei was doing some last minute sweeping so I was in here thinking over things once more. That's when Makoto came in, she wasn't in the greatest of moods as she plopped down.

"Something troubling you?" I asked, though there was both sarcasm and a touch of genuine concern in my voice. She looked to me, "Yeah, were still lying to one of our best friends." She retorted. I sighed, "Listen, I don't like this anymore than you do. In fact I HATE that we have to do this." I admit as she looks to me like 'thank – kami I'm not the only one'. "I hate that we can't tell Usagi the truth just yet." I tell her.

"But if we tell her before she's ready, before she and Mamoru are in the right place to hear it, all of this, will have been for nothing. Think about what would have happened had we told her right away." I told her as Ami then walked in, I wasn't sure if she heard me or not as Rei followed in shortly afterwards, "We heard." Rei confirmed as she shut the sliding door, "She would have been very upset." Ami commented. I look to her, "More than that." I assure them all now that they were all here.

"She would have assumed and feared that Mamoru's only reason to get with her was based off of the need to save Chibi Usa. It would have devastated her, and she would have been pushed even more into Tyler. Not that he's a bad guy or anything far from it, but to be honest I never saw heart strings connecting her and him together." Now Makoto looked at me with questioning eyes, "Then why encourage it?" she asked as she actually started to look upset with me regarding it as I put my hand up to placate her.

"Cause she needed to feel and see what things were like with another guy to see how she felt about it in comparison to Mamoru. When Tyler made that move on her, she was given a chance to see if any doubts that had previously plagued, if there were any at all due to his previous neglect of her were valid or not. Mamoru was the only guy she knew and once she had gained attention from another she found that she was in fact desirable however, now as she's had that experience she KNOWS in her heart that its only Mamoru that she wants." I assure them all as Makoto sighs at this revelation.

"So when do we tell her? Cause we'll be seeing her in less than an hour now." Makoto asked, "We tell her after she has her next date with Mamoru. I believe then the red string will be strong enough so that we can have a group meeting to tell her everything. I have it all down pat on how to explain it to her. Makoto…" I turned to her, "I need you to do one thing for me to ensure that this next part goes well." She nods, "Whatever gets this ball of truth rolling quicker." She tells me willy to do whatever it took.

"Good, I need you to slip out during the study session and give a message to Mamoru to take Usagi out this coming Friday." I hand her the two tickets I had been holding onto for the last few months. She takes them as I explain, "My parents found out they were going to be out of town, again, so they asked me to give them away to a lucky couple as this event at the resort is for couples. Usagi can use the Luna Pen to fake her age."

Frankly I was glad to have them off my hands either way. It was pure luck that my parents decided that they couldn't make it to the resort. Plus being that they were none refundable they couldn't get the money back and decided it would be their yearly charity to donate them to a couple that could use it. It did sting a little when they gave them to me and said, 'give them to a couple that needs them' instead of 'if your seeing anyone take them along'. Not that I was but it would have been nice to have been asked or assumed I was.

Makoto looks at them and asks, "So you want me to slip out and go over to his place and tell him to take her here on Friday?" she asks me, "Why not do it yourself? You're the love goddess and the one who's been making the orders for this lie." she asks me, clearly perturbed that we're still carrying out this ruse for longer than any of us wanted to, "Cause to be honest Mamoru's constant hounding asking 'when can we tell Usagi?' is getting on my last nerve." I was honestly getting pissy with him on it.

Seriously he called when I was in the tub taking an extended long bath to take the stress off. He made me more annoyed and stressed after that. Made my vanilla and chamomile bath bomb bubble bath useless. "We're all saying that and you're here with us." Makoto noted dryly, "Yeah well he's more annoying about it, your all not." I explain, "Just take the tickets to him when Usagi gets here while we have her distracted."

Makoto sighs, "Fine, but this better work." I smile, "Trust me, once Mamoru and her, enjoy their time at the resort for Friday evening I KNOW that things will be ready. That way on Saturday we can tell her, and this will all be over with." Ami nods, "Why not have Makoto go over now?" she asks, "Cause Usagi will ask where she is while if the three of us keep her interactive she won't notice if Makoto is gone for about what fifteen minutes?" I can see Makoto looking at me deranged at the time request I gave her.

"That's it?! The buses take longer than that to get there and that's IF I can catch one at the right time!" she looks at me outraged, I nearly roll my eyes at her as I tell her, "And in your senshi fuku you're like the damned wind." Which was very true, girl was faster than most of us, well, all of us currently here. "You travel fast as hell. Faster than all of us." Each of the girls nods their head knowing when push came to shove, she had speed that could out do all of us. It came with a part of her powers.

She was the fastest senshi, next to Usagi, and I believed it was partially due to her tie to the wind from storms. Thunder was her power after all so it made logical sense that she could use her senshi abilities to get to Mamoru's place and back in fifteen minutes, I might be pushing the envelope a bit but it was needed. I even had sent out a quick text to Mamoru earlier to leave his balcony open for 'assistance' that was coming his way.

I hadn't heard back yet, probably still on cloud nine thanks to the last date that Usagi and he had but either way he was for-warned. Plus, Makoto was right for this job. Not only was she fast but her need to do this for our friend would help to make her move faster than usual. I believe it was partially why she and Usagi got along so well sometimes, they'd do anything for their friends plus, they were both fast on their feet.

Usagi from years of sprinting to class to avoid being late for it from over-sleeping and adding the senshi speed to her and Makoto for the obviously above listed reasons it made every bit of sense in the world to have her do it. "Fine…only because it's true, I am pretty damned fast transformed or not." She admits as she hides the tickets in her bra, "Good." It's right on the nose then that Usagi walks in. Show time.

Usagi POV

Several days pasted by since the stud session that we had. Though the girls acted odd for a small time period it was great nonetheless to have everyone together. Though Makoto did spend a bit of time in the ladies at one point, claiming 'stomach distress'. She did sound out of breath, so I didn't question it much as we even took a group picture of us all. Rei was nice enough to take it, so we all got sent the picture in a group text.

Today was Wednesday now and I knew what that meant. Babysitting Tyler's nephew. I definitely didn't mind it. He was a sweet little tyke that was adorable to baby sit. I arrived over there right after school. Jeremy and his wife were so happy to see me there right after school. "So glad you could come so early." He commented as I walked right in. The little tyke was sitting in his little play pen and smiled once he saw me.

"Hi there!" I greeted as I went over to him. He motioned for me to pick him up and I couldn't help myself. Giving in I pulled him into my outstretched arms and held him as he babbled in his baby language about the stuffy giraffe that was in his hand. "Looks like he missed you Usagi." Jeremy's wife smiled at the two of us as she grabbed her purse, "You remember the drill from last time right?" she asked.

I nodded my head, "Go ahead and have fun." I told them as they walked out and closed the door, "You wanna watch some t.v. or play with some toys?" I asked him. Then started to laugh at myself as I realized, "Yeah asking a baby what he wants to do when he can't actually talk back to me. Nice one." So after playing some games with him we watched one of his shows when he fussed at seeing something that I had been looking to catch up on. Apparently watching drama wasn't in a baby wheelhouse so boring kids show it was.

He lite up at seeing it so I didn't complain. It was over an hour into watching a third episode of the half hour long marathon show, which made me know I was really practicing my patience cause seriously over an hour of Teletubbies can make you want to rip your eyes out if your not at the age to really enjoy them. Just when I'd had my fill of dealing with it and was ready to take him out for a walk just to enjoy the daytime before the sun set I heard keys at the door. I looked back in time to see Tyler coming in.

I nodded my greeting as I didn't want to disturb his nephew watching one of his favored cartoons, "Hey…" he smiled at me, then he saw his nephew, "Hey there buddy." He turned his head from the t.v. and smiled at seeing his uncle's attention on him. He reached for him as he had me earlier. I took this opportunity to mute the program to give my ears a break. I couldn't deal with any more than I already had.

"Oh you had to hear the Teletubbies huh?" he laughed as I rolled my eyes, "Unfortunately but it makes him happy so I dealt with it." _Up until now anyways._ "Though you were in classes?" I asked him as he put the little one onto the floor to play with some of his toys again. Thankfully having lost interest in the show. "I was but they ended early and I remembered you were doing some babysitting for my nephew here so I figured to drop by and hang out for a bit." He commented, "Especially since we haven't hung out in weeks."

That news lingers for a moment making me feel a tad guilty. These past few weeks I had been busy with the girls and Mamoru. Going out on dates and yeah Tyler and I still talked but it wasn't like when we first had. I smile at him, "Yeah sorry about that, been busy. My friends and I are back on better terms with each other and Mamoru and I have been dating." Its strange to say that considering our past history but the notion that we were gave me butterflies. Especially once I remembered our last date.

I didn't realize I had a small smile creeping on my face till Tyler looks off as if that was the last thing he wanted to hear but kept his face as neutral as he could. "So, you two are dating again." He sums up. "Yeah he asked me to give him a second chance essentially and I did. Its been going really well." To put it mildly…I didn't want to tell him about the latest date that we'd had. That wasn't a conversation I wanted to have with him…ever.

"Is he making you happy?" he asked, and I couldn't help but smile and nod, "He has been so far and I can't complain." I see the expression in his face though. I know he wanted to take things between us further than friends and for me to tell him this was probably painful to hear. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to bring this up. What's been going on new with you?" I ask instead as he makes himself comfortable on the couch.

He goes into his classes and I realize after he tells me some of the things that whatever I thought I had felt about him wasn't nearly as strong as what I feel for Mamoru. Tyler would never be what I need in a guy. Yes he was sweet, charming, treated me nicely and even had a 'go get her' passion to him that took me by surprise but at the same time, while I liked him, I didn't see myself ever being with him. It was nothing against him personally he was a great guy and I know he'd make any girl he decided to be his happy.

It just wasn't going to be with me. I knew that but I had a feeling it would take some accepting for him to learn that. I didn't want to think that way, but it was a possibility. So, as I hung out with him and enjoyed his stories that had me laughing a bit at the pranks that he and others pulled, I realize how I'm really just happy that I have him as one of the few male friends that I have. That's all he and I were ever going to be.

I was happy to have that with him and have him as a friend and hopefully he would be accepting of that with me. Thinking on it now the kiss that did happen while it shocked me, I didn't feel what I thought I would feel. I didn't feel butterflies, I didn't feel like doing what they do in those ridiculously sappy and totally cliched, yet still we watch them anyways much to others shock considering our personal tastes, movies where the girls leg lifts up into the perfect arch as she's kissed by her one true love.

That definitely didn't happen for Tyler and me and while that didn't exactly happen for Mamoru and myself either, our first kiss in this life was during a battle where he saved me. That was us. It was how we rolled in this life. While we had normal lives in the end, we didn't JUST have normal lives and as I looked at Tyler, something told me deep inside Naru and Umino would fit more easily into our senshi lives that he would.

I just wanted Mamoru to want to be with me as Tyler was showing that he did and now he was, and it felt great. I could feel not just our bond strengthening but us to. I could feel how things were getting definitely better between us. I missed that so much. I now knew that wasn't an obligation to Mamoru, it wasn't destiny that called us together, it was our souls calling out for the other. Destiny just guided us if we WANTED to take that path.

In the end we made our own destiny and instead of doing what the fates wanted even in the past we did what we wanted to do. This was on our terms. After we caught up, we decided to watch some t.v. when his nephew passed out while we waited for his brother and sister in law to get back home. It was during that time that I got a text from Mamoru. While part of me didn't want to tell him where I was due to his potential reaction, I decided to trust him and hope that he trusted me to with this.

_Hey not doing much just babysitting. Waiting for the parents to get back home…_okay so I didn't tell him everything but still. The buzzing stays silent for a moment before he texts back_…is it your neighbor's kid?_ I sigh_…yes_. I respond. His next text is what I was waiting for_…is that guy there?_ I bite my lip and respond honestly. _Yes he is, we are just sitting on the couch with his nephew right at our feet. _I didn't mention he was asleep cause I figured that DIDN'T need to be put in there.

There's a few moments where he doesn't say anything. No little dots to indicate that he's even messaging me back. I nearly put my phone away when my phone buzzes. Thankfully Tyler is watching what we put on the t.v. now rather than me on my phone. _Listen I don't trust that guy for anything…I really don't. He sends my senses on alert. Just please be alert. I do trust you I just don't trust him._ His words spark a flare of annoyance in me yet at the same time I know he means well.

He's not making ridiculous demands of me. He's not acting outraged, he's just concerned about his gi…myself…being around another guy that we know for a fact likes me like that so I decide to take that in and tell him_…I get what your saying and IF anything gets uncomfortable I'll put the breaks on it and if it progresses from there I am a senshi…I'll handle him…_I assure him. I smile in thought though.

I remember there were only a few times when he ever really got jealous over another liking me, but I wasn't sure I should really count prince Diamond at the time. This was a regular guy that he was displaying this towards. Still though it felt kinda nice to have him showing some type of outward emotion in this capacity. Like he didn't mind saying hey 'she's my girl and I don't trust you, but I still trust her'.

Or else I'm pretty sure I would have heard more of a demand or a plea at this point, but he hasn't. Getting the nerve up I then text as an addition_…I gotta say you being a bit jealous here is bit of a turn on…_I usually NEVER said stuff like that. It's not that it's not me it's just that I was always to shy to or never had the opportunity to. For a few minutes I don't hear anything and wonder if my saying that was to much for him to hear.

I start to doubt my last text and start to write out another one when the response comes in_…maybe I should come over there…show you how knowing that affects me…_I could feel my cheeks grow red at the prospect of him showing up here and doing just that. However, I also know that with Tyler here and his brother and sister in law due home in a few hours that wouldn't work out very well.

So, I text back_…as tempting as that is, I'm at their home not mine, I don't think they'd approve of me having any guests that their not familiar with in their home…_I leave it at that so that he understands it's not that I wouldn't mind but I really didn't think that it would be appropriate for me to have him over while I'm watching over their son for the evening. Yeah fine Tyler's here but that's also something else, I definitely don't want a clash between them to happen in front of the little tyke.

The park we ran into him that day was enough, and I don't want to have that happen again or something worse. Babies, kids pick up on things and notice things more than the adults or guardians realize. I didn't want to leave any impressions on the little one that are negative. Not this early on. So, when he texts back_…okay I understand…just be on guard. Text me when your done?_ He asks at the end.

I think he only put it into the form of a question, so he didn't sound demanding. I responded back to him…will do on both accounts. I put my phone away as I slipped into watching a baking show that Tyler was into as his nephew woke back up and watched it to. I could see the little guys eyes light up at seeing all the sweets and frosting being put together. It was cutie and sweet to see how the simplest of things reflected in the eyes of a child so young.

Things were still so pure at that age that you couldn't help but see it through their eyes to. To see how he was mesmerized by the idea of so much chocolate both sweet and dark being put together before the frosting got slathered on made me smile. I hoped that I would get to share these types of experiences with Chibi Usa…or the twins. At the pre-agitated Chibi Usa age anyways. Its at the end of the show when Jeremy and his wife return. I decide to head off for the evening even as Tyler suggests we hang out for a bit in the living room.

"Go ahead its fine, were just going to put him to bed and turn in." Jeremy encouraged as he and his wife left upstairs. I smiled in a courtesy thank you but once they were out of sight and range of hearing us, I told Tyler, "As nice as it would be to hang out for a bit I should get going. I still have my own curfew to maintain." I explain as I walk towards the doorway. "Don't want you to get into trouble so I'll say next time for now." He leaned in and gave me a hug as I accepted and hugged him in return.

Somehow, I knew he knew that things weren't going to happen between us, but he wasn't letting it on and perhaps for now that was okay. For some people it took longer for things to be accepted than others. It took me months to see the problems that had been forming between Mamoru and me, the girls and me, and Chibi Usa and me so yeah…I can see it. I look back and see him smile through the window before he leaves off and turns the lights downstairs off. "Good night Tyler." I tell him to myself as I walk home.


	32. revelations & choices part 1

**Puffgirl1952** the 2nd : lol that would be entertaining to see and write. Lol

**Adelita** **P.M**: your right, it isn't. and yeah she and her dad needed to talk and she needed to get that out about Mamoru. And oh boy will she learn the truth.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig** : fathers do and he's still on the fence but he's working at it. How the truth gets revealed will be a dousy.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thank you.

**Princesakarlita411**: jealous Mamoru is always nice, and yeah the talk was needed between them.

**AimlesslyGera**: her reaction will be big believe that.

**beets6669**: that is coming up VERY shortly.

**Rjzero00**: you'll find out soon enough. Your imagination is not that far off from mine but it is different. Lol you'll see.

**karseneau1**: thanks and not yet.

9 reviews, that's nice, we are definitely getting down to the end here. I know its been a road for this story but were nearly there, so please read and review!

Breaking point ch.32

Makoto POV (several days ago)

I was still upset that we couldn't tell Usagi just yet about Chibi Usa's problem but damn it if Minako didn't have a point about my speed. In my senshi form I was able to make it to Mamoru's place in record time. Jumping all over buildings and sprinting past them so fast at one point it felt like I was truly flying through the air. In fact, by the time I set my sights on his building I was willing to bet that I'd just set a new speed record.

Especially to get there in the time that I did and while it was yes annoying that Minako didn't do the job herself it was worth it when I landed on it cleanly then swung myself down to Mamoru's balcony without knocking anything over though I did manage to scare the living crap out of him as he had the sliding door open. I can only imagine the sight I made as I swung down and landed gracefully within a few meters of him.

He literally jumped up into a fighting stance, as he had been sitting on the couch next to the balcony, dropped his phone while his coffee mug flipped into the air, landed, broke on impact and the coffee went everywhere. Though he didn't seem to mind that as he nearly fumbled his phone around for a moment before gripping it as if he were going to use it as a weapon himself before he realized who it was and relaxed.

You'd think by now having a life like we do that this wouldn't happen but I guess since we hadn't had any enemies in as long as we had even he let that side of his persona get comfortable enough to let his guard down a bit. "Jupiter!" he coughed once he realized that it was me. He looked a tad annoyed now as he looked down at his coffee stained floor and went to go get a dish cloth to wipe up the coffee.

Apparently by the time he and Minako communicated and when I got there was pretty close, so he hadn't counted on me being there so soon, so he was easily startled. He then abandon the wash cloth as he started to assume another fight to be prepared for, "Is there an enemy?" that's when I saw him begin to pull a rose, "Hold it there hot shot." Putting my hands up to prevent him from transforming himself.

He looked at me since I was in my senshi fuku. "There's nothing wrong, I just needed a speed boost since I'm on the clock and couldn't afford to much of a time lapse." I tell him as he almost transformed himself. He finally released the tension in his form as he was aiming for the dish towel again when I walked forward and handed him the two tickets I hide safely on my person. I had put them in my subspace pocket when I traveled so that they wouldn't bounce out of my fuku, not that I thought they would but better safe than sorry.

He didn't question it as he took them from me. I'm just glad that he didn't try to transform right afterwards. I didn't want that 'bunny radar' of his to active her into thinking something was wrong. I wasn't sure if it went the other way around, but soul mates could feel it if one was in trouble from the other or not. Its how they knew if something was happening to the other around the world.

Something Minako taught me. That and trust in her wisdom, which I will admit I was questioning right now for other reasons. Either way I didn't want Usagi to know something was up. She'd know something was off if he transformed and she felt it. They may be back into the grove of dating right now but if she felt something activate, I didn't want anything to go wrong or for her to question WHY he was transformed if not for practice.

And as I looked around, I definitely COULDN'T see Mamoru using practice as a reason to be transformed in his place. It was too nice and there was risk of damaging some good modern architecture. It wasn't believable so she would ask more questions that couldn't be answered on top of that. I was sure of that. "Here are the tickets Minako mentioned, use them wisely cause honestly were all getting tired of holding this secret back." I tell him.

He gripes the tickets in his hand once he receives them. "You think I don't feel that way?" he nearly snaps at me. I'm about to tell him off for his tone. He doesn't need to snap at me when I'm the one helping make this delivery and Minako's the one who got the damned tickets to begin with. Granted they were for free to her and her parents go them but still, don't bite the head off of the messenger.

Especially when the messenger, i.e. myself, could kick your ass from here to China and back. He May be a prince here on earth, but I wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass if need be. I'm not the princess of Jupiter for nothing. We're a group of strong and proud fighters, we don't take it lying down. Before I can lay into him about his tone and words that's when I see the torn expression on his face.

I hold back on my own words as I see the anger at the situation and realize that he's just hitting his own wits end with this. He hates to keep this a secret just as much as we do. I sigh and tell him, "Look I get it okay." He looks to me, "You think we like to keep this from her?" I ask, "You think we WANT to keep this from her? Trust me Mamoru we all feel as you do, even if Minako, the one who's essentially convincing us all to NOT tell her, and acts like its easy to keep this a secret, she hates it most of all."

I knew Minako well enough to know that she has been back and forth over this to. After all, Usagi trusted her first after things went south. She'd never want to betray her trust like that or become the one person Usagi would feel the most betrayed by. She's taking a huge risk as we all are by not telling her. I just hoped the risk panned out in the end and that's when this was all leading up to.

"Usagi trusted her first after things went south for a lot of us and she doesn't want to lose Usagi over this." He agrees as he looks at the tickets briefly, "I had hoped Usagi would have trusted me before some of the others, I mean she knew me before most of you…" I couldn't help but feel a tad annoyed by that. Fine yes, he was right, but WE girls had an actual friendship with her, he was a 'freinemy' before they became friends then lovers.

Didn't mean he had to rub my nose in it. Not that that was his intention but still. It did rub me a bit as I avoided rolling my eyes at him. He must have sensed my displeasure as he amended, "Not to take away from your friendships with her but I always felt a connection with her that I couldn't explain in the beginning." I gestured to keep going as I kept my patience and cool. I was still on a limited time frame here.

"But I guess after everything that happened between us, I didn't exactly give her reason to trust in me much more than she already did, only reasons to keep a guard up around me." His words sound like a confession as I see the angered at himself expression in his eyes. I sighed and knew I had to express my understanding of what he was feeling, after all o could see the level of doubt that he had.

The need to break down and confess everything to her. We had seen our very enemies do it to her to. Hell, we had seen our enemies lay down their lives for her. Only Usagi could elicit such a response as to get an evil dick prince to trade his life for hers. All she ever did was give him the truth and in turn he made one final act of good. She was a person worth loving and respecting as not just a future queen but as a leader…and we were doing this to her.

Mamoru knew the level of compassion she elicited form others, but he also knew that her big heart could also get her into trouble to. He just let his need to protect her outweigh knowing that he could trust her regardless of the situation. He let the doubts in and when you're in a relationship of any kind you need to express your doubts, or they can seriously impede a relationship. Irony is I think our doubts on how she would have reacted might just do that with our relationship with her, yet we were STILL taking that risk.

And here I was working to convince him of the purpose through what I knew I would be feeling if I were in his shoes which on another side of things…in a sense I was. "It's hard to trust people for people like us." He looks to me knowingly as I barely meet his eyes then full on look at him as he sees exactly what I mean. He knows what I'm talking about though. Its hard NOT to see the same look in the other's eyes.

Years of being in similar environments gives us both a way of understanding what the other is talking about. It's something only one who's been in foster care can see with just a look. It's almost…almost similar to the one where you know if someone else besides yourself has been in prison. They just have that look. The one that means you've had some form of institutionalization and somehow managed to come out with your head on straight on the other side and are alive.

So, I know he'll get the meaning of it. "It's hard to trust others even when their Usagi or especially cause their Usagi." I can see the expressions changing on his face. He didn't have to say it because I knew it. "You can't understand why someone so pure, kind-hearted and beautiful inside and out would want to be there for us when no one else was." I express as I felt the words myself deep down.

I could tell it was hard for him to hear perhaps his own thoughts voiced out by someone else, but it was the truth. For people like us it was hard to accept that good things could happen. Losing people, you love at an early age has a tremendous impact on you. We both lost our respective parents at early ages and went into foster care due to it. Granted we never once met during that time, but still I knew how the system worked. I knew how hard it was too be accepted as a kid when you only wanted your parents.

I know for the longest time that as a kid I even wondered why my parents left me. The day they left the house was the last day I ever saw them. Granted from Usagi I know a tad bit about Mamoru but only because she trusted me NOT to talk about it. It was a sensitive subject which was also why I was talking to him about this now. I t felt like it was time for us both to have this particular chat.

Or maybe it was late…either way it didn't hurt. I'll just make up an excuse on why I was late if she notices. "You know sometimes I wonder why they couldn't have taken me with them even though I wouldn't be here today if they had." I wasn't sure how I would have been here today if they had and I'm grateful to be here. It was just a harder road to take was all. He looked to me with an understanding expression on his face.

"The thing is if things had been different then that wonderful girl we both love wouldn't be in our lives." This he knew was true. In respect I know that my parents loved me very much, and they couldn't have predicted what would have happened to them, but when you're a kid, things happened that you take into your adult life. You ask yourself 'why did they leave me here?' yet there's no answer.

I mean I was angry at them for it even. I was pissed for a while that they passed and left me alone. I wanted them to come back to life so they could take me out of foster care and tell the other kids that I was worthy of being with a happy family. Obviously, it never happened but I knew that on some level Mamoru understood that. However, it was memories like that that told me that your trust in people diminishes severely after events like that.

You're an impressionable kid. You don't trust people to be there for you so you tell yourself that you're the only one you can truly count out. So, when you hit your adult years or get close to them as Mamoru has to the few people he has trusting someone else becomes a bit of a control issue. You feel out of control if you can't be the one to regulate some aspect of it cause of things that happened or were taken out of your control as a kid.

You want to maintain that power in all aspects of your relationships and it's not to have power but to feel like you can handle those aspects. As an adult to NOT lose someone else that you love even when you were never trying to fall in love or love someone else period in the first place is a hard thing to do. Problem is with trust issues comes issues with maintaining a relationship as that's a HUGE key factor.

You begin to believe that you can't handle it. That you're not worthy enough to have it because of former relationships of people telling you exactly that. You believe them and their words because its been the experience. Being placed into the situations as we were, we had to be tougher than others. Had to be stronger and had to have a will that wanted to keep doing right in a world that said we couldn't cause of where we came from.

That said 'without parents to tell you right from wrong your statistically more unlikely to do good in the world than those WITH parents'. That we were unwanted and not good enough. We had to prove to them that we wouldn't end up on the streets. For Mamoru the world was unkind to him and yet he still pushed through and found the love of an amazing woman who was still fighting for him and him to her.

She showed us both but in this case had showed him that he wasn't the child that no one wanted, but that he was a man that had friends, family and those who loved him deeply. And it was despite his past as an orphan but his resilience that he was strong and was a good man and is making his way through to becoming a doctor. He just made errors in judgement and was paying for them now.

"I know…" he finally responded, "Its just so hard sometimes. There's so much mental re-wiring to do. It's like…" he glanced up at me, "Its like the neuropathways in your head need to be re-wired so they know it's okay. I've been working on that while we've been going out. It's gotten easier I have to admit and I'm grateful that we've gotten as far as we have." He explains and while I don't get the verbiage, I understand the tone and the message he's relaying to me as I see how it's affecting him.

"Yeah…I get it I do. It's tough in the beginning but you've been working at this as we have been to. Just don't let doubt creep in. As long as you keep up…" I indicate the tickets, "Then there's no need to let that crap in." He nods as I finally give him a small smile. I knew I sensed it creeping up on him. I felt it the moment we started to talk. He was doing well with her with however it was going.

We tried pressing for details but didn't press to much. It felt like a fragile state for her. For them both. "Listen Usagi gave us all a second chance and were not going to blow it." I tell him. "Then why does it feel like we are by NOT telling her sooner? By not having told her from the start?" he asks me as even I struggle with this. I can see the pain in him from this. By not telling her this secret earlier, he feels as out of control about it as I do. I can tell he feels ready to break soon if he DOESN'T tell her the truth.

I get his feelings on this. It's one of the reasons why I also took the messenger mission to come over today. To NOT break in front of Usagi. We both wanted her to know from the get go, or at the very least WAY earlier, but we agreed along with Ami and Minako to keep it from her so that she DIDN'T think that Mamoru was only working to get her back for Chibi Usa's sake. It did however turn into a problem to also NOT tell her.

"Cause…." I begin, "Usagi is Usagi." As if that explained everything yet also not. "But at the same time she's still as human as we are. She has her breaking points same as we do. For the two of you early on you've discovered that you let your own issues get the better of you and it nearly cost you her in the process." He turned his head downwards a bit knowing the truth of it, "I messed up in my near blinding need to protect her and keep her as mine." He admits as I see the pain of time wasted form being with her.

I could only imagine what Minako would be feeling if she were here to feel it as I'm only seeing it. It might be to much for her to handle right now. Her powers were strong yes but it's one thing to feel the depression of sorrow over that of love. I wondered if she felt the opposite in lovers that she could sense? A question for another time. "I love her more than words can express." He tells me in a voice so small yet so fierce I believe every once of emotion in it. Minako would be proud that even I could sense the love and devotion within him.

I gave a small internal chuckle for that. "I know." My words just as deep as his are as he looks at me, "And part of you will always feel that need to protect her as you had before." I could see the guilt of it in his eyes.

"I'm working to do better." He defends though with just the right amount of conviction in his tone that told me he was, "I know…and so does she, its why she's working with you to mend your bond cause despite everything that's happened between you two, despite the pain you've put her through…" he can see the tear threatening to escape his eye as he looks at me, "She will never stop loving you. She never gave up hope that she'd save you from the dark kingdom and she did it." He inhaled deeply.

The need to release emotions was strong as we stood there, "Its hard for us to trust in another even when that other is someone whom you know loves you as you love them, as deeply and fiercely as you do…even when they trust you with their lives you still have that systematic message that tells you that the only one whom you can truly trust is yourself." I saw the slightly shocked yet understanding look on his face.

"Sometimes I forget." The look was all knowing. He did sometimes forget we had likeminded back-rounds. "Shit happens." I tell him, "And for a reason…you want this to work with Usagi trust in her as she does with you. FULLY trust in her. You may trust her with your life and the world but trust her with her heart and your mind as well. Trust her to make the right decisions and the right calls." The tickets in his hands looked nearly crushed at this point.

His grip was that strong before he released them, "I guess there are some things that we never truly let go of even when we think we have." He admits in a low chuckle. "I know I still have issues to work on and she and I are working through them together. I'm better for it and for her because were talking things out." I nod, "I know and now you're working to improve them and things between you two have been mending. Just as she has."

He sighs, "I just want her to know so that there are no more secrets between us." He tells me, I can feel his frustration at this point. From one orphan to another I can feel it as he does. "Listen, I get it I do." He looks to me, sees that same edge in me, the one that he has he sees it and relaxes a bit recognizing it from one like mind to another. Almost as if from brother to sister he sees the meaning behind my words.

"We both love her in our own ways and we both want her to know the truth. She deserves it after everything she's done for us." He nods, "So do this…" I indicate the tickets, "And we can all tell her." He grips the tickets as he sighs. "Thank you, seriously I really am grateful for all of this." I wave it off a bit, "Don't be grateful just yet. Don't think that this is guaranteed just yet lover boy. You still have work to do as we all did ours." He accepts that as I leave out the window and back to the group hang out that Usagi is already at.

I haul ass to get back there as I spent a bit too much time talking to Mamoru, but I knew it was needed. From one loner to another he needed to hear what I had to say and needed to hear it from me. Perhaps that was another reason why Minako sent me instead of herself. I do sincerely hope this works out cause as I fly through the wind back towards my friends something in it tells me this won't be nearly as easy as some might think it is.

Usagi POV (now)

When Mamoru texted me a few days ago that he had gained two tickets to a resort for this Friday evening going into Saturday I was thrilled. I honestly felt excited for it. We'd go out to dinner this evening then with my duffle being packed up now and with him packing his own, we'd head out on the train to the resort for tonight going into Saturday. For all of the fun events they had going on for it.

I had texted Minako with the great news as she even volunteered to be the excuse for my parents for the overnighter as we wouldn't be back till late Saturday or early Sunday, depending on when we could get a train back since they became scarcer on the weekends. They usually were seldom less due to lack of commuters on board which made sense but still provided less chances of catching a train out due to it.

I had to admit part of me was a tad nervous as I was excited. Mamoru and I had never done anything like this before. Not ever. Not in either life if I recall correctly. It felt so 'grown up' and I felt ready for this to happen. I felt like this was supposed to happen and there was no doubts or 'what ifs' going on in my mind. There was just knowing that this was going to happen and that I felt confident in my acceptance of it.

I briefly wondered if I should have weighed my options on if we weren't ready for it but instinctively I knew we were. I had already got the text to accept written out before I could think as he asked me. He even texted me pictures of both tickets that he had procured. Almost as if he was giving me further evidence that YES this was happening and we were getting a romantic night and day away.

I pulled my phone out in the midst of packing my light pink moon duffel bag, and looked at the pictures once more. Almost as if checking for the umpteenth that this was real and it was happening for us. Not that I didn't believe him but I couldn't stop looking at them as they represented to me the undeniable proof that he was working hard to make this happen and work between us cause there in bold print on the photo shots were both tickets.

The time stamps and the seat numbers for where we were going as I read over the information once more. When he first told me, I tried not to sound too excited on the phone, not wanting to get my hopes up and forcibly stopped myself from sending the happy accepting text from sending so I didn't sound to eager. Then he texted the picture to me. Proof that this was not only happening but that it was real. Granted some might think that he was making plans without my consent especially considering his own issues.

However, he did ask me out for Friday and we have been having dates between Friday and Saturday so I decided to take this as 'I'm making extra effort for us' and not as 'I'm trying to exert control over the situation and using this to do it'. He was trying to be romantic and do something surprising for me, for us, and there was no backing out of this. There was no 'cancelled plans' cause as I'd found out upon a quick web search, the tickets went for a decent amount of yen.

Plus after everything that had happened between us I truly believed that this was happening. He had given me renewed faith in his commitment to us as a whole. There was not a chance in hell that he'd bail or cancel out when so much was at stake. He may be sometimes a tad socially inept BUT he wasn't so glorified stupid that he'd do something to ruin this for us both. Not after all the effort he had been putting in to prove that things had changed.

You don't do all of that just to blow it when you're in the home run stretch…so to speak. I held real hope and real assurance that this would be a weekend not to ever be forgotten for us and I couldn't wait till it started. It's why I was packing with such forethought. I wanted to be sure that I had something to wear for any occasion while we were there AND extras of the essentials just to be safe.

Though I will admit that I did grab some other protective rubber essentials hidden away in a drawer on my night stand hidden at the bottom. I hadn't used them in so long I actually had to check the date on the packaging to make sure they were still good. Thankfully condoms could last a few years before they went bad. I wasn't expecting sex to happen BUT if the mood felt right then I definitely wasn't going to object.

Those were tightly and safely packed in to avoid any potential sights to be found by any surprise inspections by my family. Not that I thought they would, dad wasn't THAT bad and did respect that privacy especially since there was such a huge risk of seeing undergarments that could scar us BOTH for life…again…he I'm sure wasn't too keen to seeing that again even by accident, the last time that happened was a screaming moment for us both for sure.

Its why to this day mother does the folding of laundry when she does it and he doesn't touch it at all. The mental picture of dad looking horrified at seeing some of my lacy pieces and my own 'Dad!' as he realized why I looked on in horror was enough to scare us both. However, just to be just to be safe I packed them into a hidden compartment on the inside. Once the duffel bag was nice and tightly packed I went downstairs, duffle slung over my shoulder as a knock came at the door. I smiled as I greeted Mamoru.

He smiled upon seeing me as he gave me a light kiss and saw my duffel. He smiled knowingly and just when I thought we were home free my father came around the corner. He'd come home from work early today, and of course on THIS particular Friday of all days. "Going to Mamoru's?" he asked eyeing the duffle bag with a frown, "No not at all, Mamoru's coming with me to the temple." His brow raised.

I was starting to wonder if I should have just MET Mamoru at his place but lugging the heavy duffel all the way to his place would have been difficult. It was nearly four times the weight of my school satchel and would have definitely weighted me down. "I'm really just giving her a ride there sir." He stepped forward as he easily hauled the duffel over his shoulder. A small reminder of his strength.

"We're working on studying mathematics with complex variables. I know Usagi has improved on it in the last few months but the girls want to all test how far they've come on it since their last testing. I'm here as a ride since this is a bit much to haul by walking alone." He pats the bag as if to emphasize, "And you don't mind her using you as a chauffeur?" my father asked as I bristled at him for the dig.

"I have to drive out in that area anyways so this was not a big deal. Besides as were having dinner to, I figured to pick her up from there, then drop her back off at Minako's place as planned, and no later than midnight." Mamoru said all of that with such cool confidence I had to bite the inside of my mouth to keep a smile from spreading on my face. I didn't want any change in facial expression to tip my father off.

"I know its Friday but make it 11 so that you're not bothering Minako's parents late at night." Neither of us protested since it would mean that he might become suspicious. "Agreed. After all one would want to maintain respect in a household." Mamrou tells him as he gruffly says, "Alright, be good, and Mamoru…" I watch as Mamoru meets his gaze, "Take this as your one and only warning, don't mess up again." my father could be very intimidating when he wanted to be and right now I could see the effect it had on Mamoru.

While I knew he could easily make my father submit, the utter respect he had for him made him nod and gulp. He knew family meant a great deal to me and when he was faced off against someone that had protected and loved me my whole life it I believe humbled him a bit. We walked out and I believe out of sheer willpower to NOT tip anyone off, remained silent till we were packed in the car and around the block.

Only then did we finally breath, "That went better than expected." I tell him, "Definitely. I thought for sure he'd say something further and that threat, now I know why the boys in your neighborhood look twice before thinking." I chuckled. Yes it didn't help that my father quiet literally chased boys away and had done so with him once, though technically Mamoru just felt a tad uncomfortable being around a family.

He was unaccustomed to it but he's learned from then as has my father. "Told you the excuse and plan would work though." I tell him, "Yeah but barely. Next time we meet up around the block." He suggests as I roll my eyes and agree, "Perhaps you have a point." I was just happy that he picked me up and this was actually happening. "First things first, let's go and drop this off at my place, you can get changed for dinner if you'd like, then we'll go out, eat, and once we're back, pick up our things and head out."

I looked to him with a twinkle in my eyes. So happy that this was happening that I was excited beyond what I thought I could be. For the first time in a long time I was feeling like everything was working out like it was supposed to. This is how things were supposed to be. Dating my and yes I was calling him my boyfriend again, and I would be telling him this later on this evening, and enjoying the time we had together and actually GETTING that time in together.

Things this past month had been going by so well now. I felt so much relief and barely any stress, so as I watched Mamoru drive as we chatted idly by I couldn't help but feel like nothing could take me from this high. "By the way…" he said pulling out the tickets I had only seen a snap shot of. He handed them to me and to now physically be holding them made it definitely real. This was happening.

"Hold onto them. In fact, put them in your duffle for safe keeping." He smiled. The level of trust he was placing in me to hold onto the tickets was just yet another level of love he was showcasing to me as I smiled, "No problem. These aren't going anywhere." I tell him as I put them safely tucked away in the side pocket. Once we get to his place I take off for the bathroom, glad that he's letting me get changed into something nice.

Not that the trivial yoga pants I had on wasn't nice but for a dinner date I wanted something a bit more sophisticated. So I packed away a nice black body cotton dress that clung to my every curve and showed me off nicely. It went up to my mid-thigh as I slipped on dark blue heels that added a bit of pop of color to the outfit. I stepped out into the living room, clanking a bit loudly in the heels as Mamoru redressed himself.

He was wearing a nice button up shirt and dress pants himself. He let his eyes sweep over mine as I couldn't help the wave of satisfaction that came at seeing him stunned for words but in a positive way. "You look…" he looked me up and down several times, the images going through his mind I could only imagine as he said, "I'm mean that dress is…" he seemed to get a little red there and not in embarrassment, at least not in a bad kind of way.

He seemed unable to vocalize how he was feeling but the way he kept looking at me as I shifted from side to side just to see how he'd react was proof enough that this dress was having the desired effect. "Well I hope the ends of these sentences are good." I joked as he looked up into my eyes and moved toward me, "You look incredible. Stunning. I almost just want to keep you here at home." If I were honest with myself I'd say that I wanted that to.

Seeing that look in his eyes, how much he wanted me and how much without even touching him I had turned him on made me feel so feminine and powerful made me feel sexual even. He for once was under my spell and I hadn't even tried yet. Hell I hadn't even told him about the new panties I wore specifically for tonight yet. He was already putty in my hands, yet I knew as he touched my hips and kissed me lightly, I could easily be putty in his hands to. I had to be careful tonight or else we might miss the train leaving out.

"We should go…" I warn him as he gruffly agrees yet doesn't move. It makes me smile, "Unless you want to miss out on dinner?" I giggle as both of our stomachs protest the very thoughts being verbalized. He chuckles this time to as the moment is temporarily heeded, "As much as I want to, we need nourishment." He snags one more quick kiss before gently pulling me with him out the door as we head back down to the car.

"So what restaurant are we going to?" I ask as he begins to drive off, a little bit faster than before as he replies, "A little hole in the wall place that serves the some of the best food that Japan has to offer. It's really small but wonderful, quiet and elegant as hell." He smiles as I enjoy this time together. Very soon we'll be at a resort and enjoying our night and day together. "Thank you for taking me." I tell him.

He takes my hand in his, "No thank you for letting me take you. I want this weekend to be special for you, for us. Together." He tells me as we drive through the evening. The sun hasn't yet fallen but its orange hues begin to turn another shade as he keeps its progression of sinking that much deeper. "It will be." I confide as I tell him, "I know that this weekend will be one we'll never forget."

Chibi Usa POV (earlier that day)

As I got back home from school and found that Usagi seemed to be packing up her duffle bag I wasn't sure what was going on until I heard her and Mamo – chan telling papa – Kenji that she was going over to the temple. I left out from listening in on that afterwards not needing to hear about the temple right now. So, in going back up to my room and grabbing my backpack I decided that I would leave out to. Not to the temple though, the girls needed their time to hang out, no I wanted to talk to Mamo – chan about the boost he gave me.

I had been feeling more and more like myself lately and less like I would freak out over seeing through my hand as I once had. I rarely even used the Luna P ball or any powers at all. The fear of using them in the beginning and NOT using them now felt like it was becoming somewhat regular. I was actually getting used to it. In fact, Luna P even suggested that I 'meditate' to help focus the powers I did have so I could feel for any losses.

I thought it was crap at first till I remembered that Rei did her readings so it was worth a shot and so far I could sense between my power and Mamo – chan's nearly faded out power boost he gave me. At first, I was scared but then realized that it was okay. Especially when I couldn't see through my own hand. Things were definitely changing and for the better now to. It did prove one thing though, Mamo – chan was winning Usagi back.

Cause as much as I hated to admit to it, I would be fading out again if not already gone by now if it weren't. So, I had to tell him how I was feeling regarding it all. He needed to know. It might help him out to know to. So, when over-heard that part I knew I should take this as my chance to go. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I felt very positive about my own future now and actually smiled.

I grabbed my backpack and after a half an hour after Mamo – chan and Usagi left out in his car I decided to head out to. I waited long enough till papa – Kenji was back in his office working so I could sneak out over to Mamo – chan's place. Not that I was trying to avoid papa – Kenji but I didn't need to arrive to Mamo – chan's till later on anyways. He still had to go to the temple so I figured he'd be back there in a short amount of time afterwards so I knew I wouldn't be waiting for too long.

Don't get me wrong, while I wanted to tell him how I felt and that while I was still upset over the binding on my power's I got it now. I did feel less prone to be angered and when Usagi spoke to me I did understand the role of being a big sister better. I felt it as another job that I could use to prove that I could handle being independent. Plus with the role I could teach my little brother and sister how to do things.

I smiled as I snuck out and walked over with a happy trot to Mamo – chan's place. Mama would be so happy with me. She'll be so proud. I wanted to make her proud, but I knew now that the first step to making her proud was to make Usagi proud to. I had to show her that I wanted to work at being a senshi. The more I thought on her words not only recently but at the temple to when they bound my powers the more things made sense. The more I understood why they did it and the more I concede to their point.

I needed to be stronger as a senshi to be able to protect my new siblings better. If I had more control I could better my focus and finish my training faster. As much as I wanted to tell Usagi and the girls this I needed to tell Mamo – chan about the power boost first. He was after all my future father. So when I see her afterwards I'll tell her that I want to 'train more with my powers' that I have right now.

I hope she'll see it as me wanting to improve and accept it. I admit I need to train and hone in my skills as they all have and still are. They skills upgrade often enough that they need to continue to train so that they don't falter or make a mistake themselves. I understood this now and knew I needed to work on my own skills. I just wanted to talk to my future dad first. So when I got there and slid past the guard without much problem and got into his place using the key he had safely tucked away I found it was empty.

"Looks like he's still out at the temple." I mutter as I take off my shoes and place them by the corner. I then decide to pull out my homework on his coffee table since its short enough for me to work from and take care of it while I wait. I just hoped to finish before he got home so I could show him that I'm taking things more seriously to. Maybe he can show that to Usagi and she can see it to. It doesn't take long however for me to be done and fall asleep on the couch waiting for him to come back home.


	33. revelations & choices part 2

**Puffgirl1952** **the** **2nd**: yeah she'll be waiting all right.

**Princesakarlita411**: yeah she needed to talk with him, and he needed it to. And yes she is, you'll see more of that soon to.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thanks.

**CassieRaven**: nope not good, but you'll have to see it for yourself.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: oh yeah it was needed. And yes things are shaping up.

**SerenityxEndymion**: cause maybe your bad feeling is accurate. Thanks and hopefully you won't be disappointed with what comes next.

**karseneau1**: thanks, I knew it'd be necessary especially for what's to come.

**Aiyoku**: lol I feel the same way on certain things to. No problem, happy to share.

**Shay**: yeah her reaction was tough to write considering how many different directions it could go.

**Kitty**: I know the feeling. Lol I read a story once where there were so many obstacles to them having sex that I was feeling their frustration myself. Her reaction will be a douse.

**Mamo4eva**: no he's not done just yet. Thanks so much, I'm glad you've been enjoying it. 😊

**AimlesslyGera**: oh yes it will be.

**Rjzero00**: yeah that wound up being more in-depth than planned but it came out better than I expected. And yeah he was being a bit much with 'knowing' her first, cause yeah he technically did but he didn't 'know' her, 'know' her, just knew her and was associated with those she knew. Sometimes he tended to forget those other stuff as he got so focused on other aspects going on. So yeah he messed up a bit, didn't know how to handle things, like the nightmares or falling in love with Usagi so hence the picking on her thing, as he's smart and mature in some departments he's not so smart or mature in others. Socially speaking he's not greatly mature, so to speak yet but he does work on it, its just in this case he doesn't realize, till its to late on certain issues that he really doesn't know her as well as he thinks he does and now suffers for it and does what he can to fix it. So getting upset with her for going to her friends yeah he's going to feel it cause he doesn't understand how close they all are and that's mostly since he doesn't know her as well as he thinks he does, which is really just something else he needs to learn. Not excusing it for him as its not, just giving my interpretation of it. You may get your wish on the Chibi Usa front. As for the link you mean in ALL of anime/manga? It would have been a lot harder but also to he did have help in a few forms so that will come back to. Oh sweating will be happening.

13 reviews nice, its coming up to the last few chapters here, I'm still debating on what to make the next story on and I only have one suggestion, so if anyone else has any input please let me know. In the end please read and review!

Breaking point ch.33

Usagi POV

The dinner went by swimmingly. We were stuffed so full that I knew I wouldn't be hungry anytime soon on the train ride down. In fact, I was so stuffed that I even asked Mamoru if we could walk around a little bit to help digest it faster. He was a little stunned by that but happily went on a walk with me. "Oh I think I ate enough to hold me over for all of tomorrow to." I joke as Mamoru himself laughs.

"I think we both did." it's nice to have this comradery back. It's like being one again, and hopefully soon become one all over again like we used to. As we walk in through the front doors, I take off my shoes, I don't bother putting the slippers on as I know we'll be grabbing our packed full duffels soon. Instead I decide to put the left-over's in the fridge as just looking at them right now is making me feel more full.

As if that was possible. I hear him kick off his shoes to as he goes into the living room to pick up our packed duffels. "I'll just leave the food here that way when we get back from the resort we have something to eat waiting for us." I let him know as he shouts out, "Good idea. I'll take a look around for anything last minute that we make need." He goes silent after that. I didn't think anything of it till I hear him talking softly that it catches my attention.

Cause he's not talking to me, it's to someone else. I wondered who could be here since very few people have access to his place. As I run through that very short list of people I walk quietly towards the entry point of the living room curious on who it is I hear her words, "I'm really glad that you're winning Usagi back because I've been feeling better." I felt myself come to a near dead stop in my tracks.

_Winning ME back…_those words kept reverberating through my head like a ping pong ball back and forth as a cold sense of dread washed over me. I couldn't help the narrowing of my eyes as I looked at him. He briefly looked happy as he looks pointedly at Chibi Usa, her voice is unmistakable even as she sounds a tad drowsy. Clearly, she just woke up from a nap on his couch after waiting for him to get back.

It becomes obvious that she thought he was home alone at this point and hadn't a clue that I was here with him. That's when he glances up and sees that I had definitely overheard what she said and knew without a doubt that I wanted to know what the hell she was talking about. It was then that I saw the gulp form in his throat as he tried to swallow it. There was now definite worry etched in his features as he looked towards me.

Mamoru didn't get frog's in the throat nor did he get nervous like that, but THIS had him nervous towards _me_. _Why?_ I can't remember the last time _I_ made him nervous. Chibi Usa's words start to hit me harder as they still kept repeating themselves in my head. 'Winning Usagi back' and 'feeling better'. Something had definitely happened, and he had been keeping it from me, both of them had and I didn't like that.

Something had happened to Chibi Usa, something to cause her to feel unwell and I knew it wasn't her faking something this time around, no that was easier to spot and he'd notice it or at least I'd hope he would. Plus, after the warning I gave her last time I was sure as hell positive that I put the fear of kami into her if she ever pulled that crap again. No, he looked genuinely concerned about _my_ reaction just as he looked genuinely relieved that she was 'feeling better' and he seemed to know exactly what she was referring to.

This was our future _daughter _and he kept it, whatever it was a secret from _me_?! Her future _mother_! _No…_I told myself. A naïve attempt I knew to keep the anger at bay, to give Mamoru a chance to explain himself and NOT ruin this evening he had planned out_…he wouldn't do this. Not to me…not to us. _I kept repeated the mantra to myself._ Not after everything that's happened between us over the years. Not especially regarding our future daughter._ I forced breathe in and told myself NOT to over-react.

Don't act out or react UNTIL you know more. Listen to him about what's going on. I told myself NOT to panic and listen to him as has to me despite the fact that he looks a bit desperate now and the worry has yet to leave his face. It's as if he's searching for a valid reason that won't piss me the high hell off and I honestly hope he finds it to cause I don't want to be upset. Not today, not tonight out of all nights.

I don't want this evening to be ruined I still want to go with him to the resort, the tickets are still sitting in my duffle near his feet, but now things are feeling way different about what's going to happen and not in a good way. The panic is suddenly hitting me as I ask in lower tones, trying to keep my feelings and emotions at bay till I know more on how to react. "What's going on?" I make clear that I want to know what's going on.

My hands begin to form into fists as I'm suddenly glad the food containers are in the fridge as I suddenly feel like crushing something in my hands. My anger is starting to feel like a living breathing entity as I try to control it, yet something in me says that I won't be able to for long and I desperately hope it's wrong. As he desperately tries to say something that will allow me to release it and NOT be upset anymore, I can tell he's coming up with nothing but hot air and that doesn't sit well with me.

"What is she talking about?" I can't stop my voice from breaking just a bit, even as I speak more forcefully than before as I plead with him with my eyes for this to NOT be something that will hurt us or drive us apart…again. Yet the look in his eyes as he seems to give in and break down tells me all I need to know that this isn't going to end well, "There's been something I've kept from you."

All this time, I can see it in his eyes so easily now. He looks like it's been festering in him, like its bene slowly edging its way to the surface and was waiting for the right moment to break free and be unleashed and he's been waiting to tell me whatever it is. He kept it so carefully hidden all this time I had no idea. The problem is why would he WAIT to tell me something so damned important especially if it was eating away at him the way it obviously was?

Why wouldn't he tell me?! What I do know is had Chibi Usa NOT been here to tell him her 'news' of how she was feeling I wouldn't have known about this apparent deception that the so called love of my life was now telling me. It hurt. Realizing it now I didn't see it before as he had been carefully hiding it and hiding it well, but it was there now. I could see the worry, the slight fear in his eyes as he let it all out.

The mental and emotional wall was down. It reminded me of the nightmares. When he held himself so guarded at first, then he even lashed out at me verbally several times to drive the point home, yelled at me a few times even. Pushed me physically out of his place once even, before he finally gave in and we got back together. This time though when the walls were down, he looked more despondent than then.

Like he was afraid of the reaction he was about to get. I swear if he did something else for 'my own protection' again without talking to me about it I was going to do a hell of a lot more than just throttle him. I wanted to know what the hell is going on this time and I wasn't going to let him off the hook. _Why NOT tell me and be honest about it? Didn't we just go through trust issues?! Didn't we just establish trusting each other with stuff and NOT letting issues get in the way?_ "When I fu – messed up…" he started.

I saw him shot a glance towards Chibi Usa, correcting his language for her which I accepted as that wasn't for her to hear, "And caused this split…" he points between us. I look over at him as he tries to put his words together. I obviously caught him off guard with everything that was now going on, "And believe me I wanted to tell you sooner but…" his voice broke as he began to lose himself in his own words.

So, mine broke to, "Tell me." I demanded, angry that yet again something was being kept from me as his voice and demeanor alone told me this was something incredibly serious that had happened. "Tell me now. And don't leave anything out." I silently throw the order in there as he gulps again. He wouldn't be reacting this way on something small and minute, Mamoru didn't oversell something, and this had him worried.

What the hell had happened to make him react like this? "Chibi Usa started to fade away." He blurted out as I gasped and looked towards the couch on instinct as her pink hair buns lowered down a little bit as if sensing I was looking at her. "Fade away?" I asked, or rather demanded in a sense so I could fully grasp the magnitude of this which was HUGE. This wasn't something to take lightly.

"Yeah…like full on was fading from our timeline fade away. Like not existing fade away." He admits as he struggles to get the words out at first before they begin to tumble out at the end. It was like word vomit came out of him as he put everything out there, everything that he'd been hiding from me, "She came to me in the park after I talked to Motoki, it was a blur of events but she was definitely fading away."

I was stunned. I couldn't put words together right now as I was still listening to him talk, "I got her to a safe environment as I put some of my power into her to help stabilize her life force in our world." he progressed onwards as he went from panicked to defeated. As if he realized that I was going to be upset with him regardless of what he said to me. "That was what she meant." He concluded as I felt myself fuming.

I was beyond stunned and beyond pissed that he kept something so important from ME of all people. I was definitely rattled and all of a sudden as I looked at the duffle bags by his feet. I realized suddenly that the furthest thing from my mind was going to this resort with him now. I wasn't sure I even wanted to be in the same room as him at the moment, but I did want to hear all of this.

I needed to hear all of this. I needed all of the facts before I made any further choices regarding this evening. So, taking a deep breath I forced myself to stay put to listen to him and hope to high hell that this wasn't as bad as it was sounding. I held my composure to myself. Making sure to try to stay back so that I wouldn't get tempted to slap him or tempted to forgive easily either. I love him don't get me wrong, but this wasn't something to take lightly here.

I know he wanted to pull me into him. The need to comfort me was there in his eyes, to apologize in some way, but right now I couldn't be within arms range of him. Not without knowing more. As it was, I felt as vulnerable to his attempts to pacify me as I felt heated up and angered by the facts that had been laid out before me and wanted to hit him for all of this that was being told to me.

However as much as I knew I should stay back and out of both temptation reasoning ranges I felt compelled to go forward and see how Chibi Usa was doing. Brat or no brat she was still my future daughter and apparently had nearly 'died' on us without my knowledge. I stepped towards her as she lifted her head up, "Usagi…?" she sounded slightly fearful of my reaction to this as well and I couldn't blame her.

My emotions were turbulent right now. I looked her over. She looked fine as I couldn't help the need to physically check her over. Like my mother used to do with myself or Shingo as kids to check on us after we had been sick to see if we needed one more day of recovery. She looked stunned by the check in was giving her then relaxed around me as I knew she saw it as my own way of mothering her.

I'm guessing my 'future self' did it in the future and she wasn't used to me doing it to her so she was a little stunned at first. Mamoru it seemed was holding his breath as if afraid that if he came forward and touched me, I would take off. I had to admit the thought had crossed my mind, but I was forcing myself to stay put. To hold my ground till I knew everything. Even as his hands seemed to itch to do so at his sides.

I watched as Chibi Usa after one last cursory check looked fine, just back to being guarded. Like she wasn't sure what was going to happen. To be honest I wasn't even sure right now. I was fighting against myself to stay and finish this conversation I guess would be the term to use. I looked up at him and he seemed to itch to touch me but declined as I clearly wasn't in the mood for whatever cold comfort he had to offer me.

After all whatever power Mamoru had put in her, had done its job alright. The thing that was now throwing me off was how did he keep this secret from me for so long and WHY? If he and Chibi Usa knew then…I came to a sudden realization on WHO else could know about this for him to keep it a secret from me for so long. Those possibilities of not just WHY but WHO all knew crept up into my head. The doubts that had once plagued me, that had been subdued came back in near full force.

It was like a rip tide that came out of nowhere. He said he took her someplace safe, but he didn't specify where. Depending on the park he was at with Motoki and depending on where the arcade was there was only a few options and yet I knew exactly where this 'safe place' was. I just wanted to hear him say it. "Who all knew?" I asked, my voice low and near hollow as I fought back on the emotions that threatened to erupt and send me into a fit of rage against him as he visibly swallowed.

I didn't want that, least of all in front of our daughter who was still a child and watching with anticipation on what was going to happen next. "Usagi…" he tried. I looked up at him, anger etched in my face, "Who?" I ground out at the situation I had been placed in while I tried to reign in my temper at him however, it was becoming exceedingly difficult as I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say. I just hoped I was wrong.

Then I saw the look on his face. He was defeated and done trying to hide it all. "Everyone." You know I had heard some damning words before. Been called some pretty crap things by enemies we'd had over the time since we became senshi. Hell been called some pretty crappy things by Rei and Chibi Usa alike. Even by kids at school when my grades were less than stellar, yet I was able to get past that…to a degree.

No one truly forgets the crap that kids put through other kids, especially when you're that kid that's getting verbally lashed at for shortcomings or particular weaknesses. I just masked a lot of it with crocodile tears and trying to ignore it. This however, that one word that he spoke…that single word alone, held more hurt than I thought some of the harsh words that existed could. And it wasn't a bad word. I said it often enough myself.

No this was because of what it represented. The meaning behind it as I tried to comprehend how to feel and how to react to what I just heard. I mean…for who knew how long now, everyone in that part of our lives, in the part that was meant to be coveted between all of us, the part that shared some of the most dangerous secrets known to man, kept something this big from _me_ a secret. I should have been told right away.

I should have been in the loop since jump street. "When did this happen?" I asked of him, nearly gritting my teeth together as I hoped that it wasn't too long ago. Holding myself close as he tried to say something, anything that would make me understand him or THEM more. That would tell me that the reasons they had were right and that I would have done it to. The problem was there wasn't a good enough reason.

No matter how much I wanted to accept it there wasn't. Not in my book. None that I could think of anyways that would explain or give me reason to forgive as I wanted to…or rather not as I wanted to but as I could IF I wanted to. Part of me did, just to be easy on this but the other part of me knew better than that. The other part wanted to lash out and be upset cause damn it I had a right to be.

"Usagi I..." I glared at him, "How long?" I wasn't going to repeat myself, "About a month…" he winced, "Maybe a little longer…" he looked down at his feet as I gasped and put my hand over my mouth this time as a tiny whimper nearly escaped from the shock of it. For over a month they kept this from me. For over a month those I called friends, sisters in arms and my so called 'soul mate' didn't tell me something so crucial about one of ours.

Our future daughter. She maybe a brat but I deserved to know what was going on with her. Did they truly think that I was so angered by her treatment of me that I would be a monster enough to cast her out and not give a flying fuck about this happening? Did they think that I would turn my back on her? Granted I'm not sure WHAT I WOULD have done at the time or even now. I was in too much shock and anger to consider WHAT I would have done but I did know that this shouldn't have been kept from me period.

Didn't mean that I wouldn't have wanted to do something. I mean she was a brat yeah, but she was still my blood. I still loved the pink haired troll despite all that she's said and done to me. I mean the love between a mother and daughter like us isn't something to easily be measured considering our circumstances and yeah we had our obstacles but regardless of how much I hated her actions and dislikes her attitude she was still my future daughter.

I couldn't erase the love no matter what she did. I mean you don't have to like someone you were related to, or agree with how they treated others, you can even hate the decisions that they make and wonder HOW their related to you, but you'd never stop loving them…or at least you shouldn't. I inhale deeply as I clench my fists together, having released them from holding myself as I felt like I needed to gather some control.

"Why?" he looked to me wondering probably what I meant. I looked up to him with daggers for eyes as his throat seemed to tick in his struggle to give me an answer that wouldn't anger me further. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I nearly spat through clenched teeth. The rage in me was hitting new levels I didn't even know existed. Usually only enemies got me this upset but this was a new level of anger reserved for that of a loved one.

He stayed silent. The silence was to deafening for me. I snapped at him, "Tell ME!" I could tell the shock of my tone got through to him as he fumbled with his next words, "We were worried." I urged him with my eyes to continue as he looked down at the floor then back up to me. It was as if he was afraid of what I might see in his eyes but he was forcing himself to look at me so that could see how he was feeling regarding this.

The worry over how I'd react next clear as day in his form, in his eyes. He gulped, "Worried how you'd see us telling you about it." He began, his own throat catching slightly. "Worried that you'd see it as me trying to convince you to get back together for her." I couldn't see Chibi Usa's expression as she used the couch and its several cushions to hide from us both at this point as she watched on with rapt anticipation.

I don't think she was afraid OF us, not really, but afraid of what could happen as a result of this verbal confrontation that was spilling out before her very impressionable eyes. I think she was very unsure of what was going on exactly especially since things were definitely on a fine thread right now of what would happen going forward with what we were talking about. I think she was realizing that her words and appearance here unintentionally caused this.

I couldn't blame her really, not this time anyways. She had no idea that we were out on a date. I made sure to keep that information tight lipped these days to AVOID her dropping by unannounced as she used to. No she came here thinking that Mamoru would be here alone so she could talk to him about this issue that had been going on for some time now. She definitely wasn't expecting me to be here, or to witness this. I knew she also knew this was volatile to as she wasn't even trying to interfere with it.

She wasn't trying to take his side or anything. She was very quiet and mute about it all. So when Mamoru met my eyes with his trying to be strong ones I knew he was trying to showcase that he meant everything he was going to be saying as he was putting up a strong 'this is the truth, I swear it' front. So, I held my ground and listened to him, "I wanted to prove to you that my wanting to work things out between **us** had **nothing** to do with her." as he pointed towards our future daughter.

She sat motionless on the couch right next to us, as she watched us like we were a boxing match going back and forth. Both delivering our own verbal blows but in the form of truths and reveals rather than actual punches and kicks. I guess she was trying to see what kind of impact this would have on her. I'd read more into that later on for the moment I was trying to keep myself level-headed.

"That this work we've been doing, the improvements between us, the progress we've made to get closer than we were before has been for **us**." His words held such conviction that I wanted so badly to believe everything he'd just said to me. I saw it in his face, heard it in his voice, the tone in which he was using to express himself. Even his body language spoke of how he was feeling in the moment.

I wanted to believe all of what he said, to tell him that I understood what his goal was, what all of their goals were, that I didn't necessary forgive him right now but that I understood and to head off to the resort. That would be the easy thing to do but my mind wasn't feeling like being ease, it was feeling upset, hurt…among other emotions I couldn't put together right now. I mean he…they all kept something so important from me, so vital and he did it so easily. All those dates we had…and with them all the times we hung out together.

"I wanted to prove to you that my love for you was absolute." His voice became stronger now, like he was speaking from the heart and yes I did believe him. There wasn't really a question on that front. "That I wanted to work towards a better us." A plea in his voice, "That you were who I was meant to be with. That it had NOTHING to do with the past or the future we saw but that it was just US!" his own voice rose up.

I could tell this was definitely and understandably affecting him to. "I wanted to show you that regardless of whatever happened to Chibi Usa that YOU were what mattered to me in the end. That whether we had kids or not that I loved YOU and wanted to be with you and ONLY you." I could sense that Chibi Usa bristled a bit at the slight veiled disregard towards her own existence by Mamoru.

It was something even I'm stunned to hear him say, yet she kept quiet as now wasn't the time to butt in and get in the middle of an incredibly intense discussion that was rapidly becoming a fight between her future father and I. "I didn't want you for a moment to think that she was the reason why I wanted us to work out." I could tell that he was trying to emphasize on all of this as I listened to his side of things.

That he was trying to showcase his point, and express to me that this wasn't for our future daughter but for us together. Yes we were going to have kids but this part was for us to work forward on. This part had NOTHING to do with having kids and I knew that's what he was trying so hard to emphasize on. Yet it also came back to his lying to me for so long and to my face no less.

That's also when it clicked. I looked at him in anger, disgust even for what struck me next, "So every time we went out on a date…" he gulped realizing where I was taking my next point, "Every time we talked…" my voice got lower as I nearly growled out my words. He tried to speak but he had no defense as I continued on, my voice going from a growl to breaking more and more as I pushed my points out.

"Every time that Chibi Usa was brought up in discussion which was **several** times…" I ground out as he swallowed…hard, "I ah…" no words still as he tried to vocalize something and came up both empty and dry, "You didn't once think that THIS…" I gestured to Chibi Usa, who was currently trying to become one with the couch and its cushions, as I continued on, "Was important enough to tell me! You thought it was necessary to keep THIS a secret from me?!" I wanted to throw something at him.

A shoe, a trinket…something that would hit him, but I had nothing. I had put the leftovers away and took off my shoes at the door. My purse was sitting on the counter near the door but I didn't want to throw it then have the contents explode out and be strewn all over forcing me to pick them up or miss something in the midst of cleaning it up so I had to relent on that desire and NOT create a projectile to throw at him. Despite my desire to do so. Instead I was stuck in self- reflect as I thought back over on everything that happened.

I couldn't help but reach my hands up and grab at my odangoe's as I was starting to give into the urge to pace about like a mad woman. I knew I had every right to as well I was just trying to keep a level head and that wasn't happening. The frustration mounting within me as I needed to do something. I just didn't know what as I gave into the urge to pace about, my bare feet patting on the wooden floors as I stomped around.

I almost spun around on him as I growled lowly in frustration, pacing about and giving him absolutely no way to even TRY to touch me for comfort. I was to upset and didn't want comfort, I wanted to be angry right now. "I thought we were making progress…" I vocalize. I felt so deceived as I looked at him. He looked torn on what to do himself. I suddenly felt so distraught right now, so out of energy with everything hitting me that he could have tried to hug me, and I didn't know what my reaction would be.

My emotionally output was taking a hit today that was for sure. It felt like a ping pong ball as I tried to decide what I wanted to do. Hit him as my righteous anger demanded of me, or take comfort and the only reason I even THOUGHT to do that was because he was the one I normally went to when it came to comfort. For safety and security. He was my knight in shining armor. I was his in a sense to.

Yet this wasn't something my knight would do. It felt like everyone had banded together behind my back to do something they didn't think I could handle knowing about. How could such a future Queen like myself elicit such a response from those closest to her? How could my own guards do this and how could HE do this to me? To not only keep this from me but for as long as they did to.

_I had thought we were all past this._ "I thought that we were learning to always be honest with each other and learning about each other." I told him as I was tempted to hit him. I seriously wanted to slap the shit out of him. "We have, we are – I promise you that!" his words sounded desperate as he leapt to his feet and crossed over to me. His hands on me so fast that he was like a huge physical force.

I wanted to both shove him off and take in the embrace. "You have to believe me Usagi! I've told you things that NO ONE else knows about me. I've share stories with you that only I knew…and the orphanage…" he amends as I looked up to him. I suddenly glare at him as he says that. As if talking about a few details from our pasts makes up for this when it doesn't, "Is that supposed to erase this?" I ask him.

"Is that supposed to tell me that since we shared secrets that I should accept this secret that YOU'VE ALL kept from me?!" I nearly shrieked in outright anger. "No, but it's supposed to tell you that this to has its own reason for not being known…till now. Please Usagi…I…" his hands on my arms were meant to show me his level of desperation, his level of hope that I would see his side of things…too little too late.

Furthermore, it seemed more out of desperation rather than meaning something genuine. Perhaps I was wrong thought, perhaps it was with more meaning and purpose but right now I couldn't think straight enough to get all of that. His presence was stopping me from being able to think straightforward on this so I pulled from his grasp. Not to mention he didn't get to be near me even in his desperation to try to comfort me, not now. Not after this…I forced myself to breath and take all of this in.

It felt like so much had happened in the span of the last few minutes. Had it really only been less than five minutes since we'd been here? Had we really just gotten back from a nice dinner to this blunder of an evening? "So…" I started as I made a failed attempt to fix my hair of the mess I made of it moments ago, "Cause of our 'break'…" I sniffed back the tears that were threatening to hit me once more as I got the words out.

"Everyone banded together to NOT tell **me** the truth…about **our** future daughter disappearing on us all…" he winces but doesn't argue or defend. Then again how can he when he knows I'm right? "Was in an effort to prevent me from feeling like the only reason why you were dating me to begin with was to ensure her continued survival in our world…that about cover it?" I asked him with venom in my tone as I nearly spat the words out.

He nods, "For lack of better terms…yes." He admits as I tighten my fists against my sides. "I see…" I was beyond upset. Here I thought things had changed. That things were different. That he was working to be with me because he loved me. Because he wanted me, and now I find this out. I find out that he'd been lying to my face all this time. All this time everyone I had been talking to they had all known.

I wanted to believe his words, that he really did do this because he loved me and that it wasn't just to save some future child of ours and while any other time I would have understood the reason to want to save her, considering how much of a brat she was to me for so long AND how he had previously treated me…no. _I can't…I can't…_I felt like I couldn't breathe. Like I was hyperventilating or something.

I had to get out, go home…wait not home. My parents would find it strange that I was coming back home after all of that big excuse stuff we used to get me out. I had to go someplace where the girls weren't and where I could be away from Mamoru. Before I could move though Mamoru tried to take me in his arms again, an attempt to try to assuage me of course. To try to assure me of his side of things, that even though they were in the wrong they meant well.

I'm sure in the beginning it started out that way. It probably started out in an effort to merely help and see what could happen but got worse the longer it got and instead of confessing right away they decided to hold off until Mamoru, as Chibi Usa put it, 'won me back'. While I'm sure that there were good intentions behind it, right now, that's NOT how this felt. It felt…I couldn't even describe it right now. Everything was to jumbled. I had to get out.

"Don't!" I pushed him away and despite the fact that I didn't want to appear weak in front of him the tears wouldn't leave my eyes, "You lied to me. You and the girls band together and kept me out of the loop of this. Once more proving you don't trust me! That you may never trust me…" that fact hit home hard as Mamoru tried to defend himself, "No we do trust you, you have no idea – we do!" he rose his voice.

The desperation in there was palpable as he tried to get me to understand, yet even as I tried to see past the blinding fury haze that was over my eyes it was hard. "You know what's funny, here I thought you were being honest with me this whole time, that you were making an honest effort with me…I want to believe your words Mamoru, but…" I looked over at her and growled low in my anger. I nearly grip and rip out the buns I have my hair up in.

Mamoru sees where I look to and rose his voice to me, "Usagi no! It wasn't I swear!" he then tried to touch me. Without thinking my hand rose up and as angered as I was I hit him. Full on with my hand curled into a fist I punched him. I resisted the urge to apologize to him as he looked at me slightly stunned, as I was, but accepting of the fact that he deserved it. I was so pissing mad that I could only think of one place I could go to, one friend who had been there for me through this.

I shouldn't be going to my friends though. My place was here but maybe not right now. I needed my friend to help guide me on my next move. The debate between Naru and Tyler weighed on my mind as I debated and got frustrated. This shouldn't even be happening in the first place. "I can't believe this!" I cry out, angered by the events taking place as I get tempted but don't give in to kicking the couch.

"Wait the tickets!" I suddenly remember as I looked to his face. A bruise already forming as he winced around it yet didn't so much as come close to touching me again. He looks to me in question, my brain scrambling to wonder about them as something hit me that I hadn't thought of before, "I had assumed that you bought the tickets since it was so sudden but you didn't did you…DID YOU?!" it was more of an accusation.

His face fell as if he was too tired to keep up the act of me figuring things out by now, "They were a gift. Mutual friends." He answered blankly. The senshi were behind it. I couldn't believe it. _They helped him get me back…my own senshi took pity on him __**again**__ and I'm the one hurting…__**again**_. I'm trying hard to keep the tears from blinding me entirely so that I can make an informed decision and act on it.

My arms held each other as I backed up out of his living room, "You know what, I can't do this anymore. If you can't trust me then it's obvious that I can't trust you despite the MANY times I've given you chances, all of you. Not again…not again." I scramble back to leave out, I grab my heels trying to put them on and giving up as I realize it'll just gives him time to catch up to me as I get to the door. He barely stops me from leaving out in time.

"Please Usagi I'm begging you!" his voice is of desperation that I don't think I've seen before as I see the look of his plea as his voices himself, "I wanted to tell you, kami – sama I wanted to tell you! You think I wanted to keep this from you?" he nearly demands, his face that of panic and effort towards me knowing how he feels. His voice sounds full of pain, frustration and fear that I grit my teeth and listen.

"It was screaming in my head half the time." He confesses loudly which just makes me wonder more why he didn't, "Then why didn't you?" I demanded just as loudly, "You had so many opportunities and you above all should have been the one to tell me." I snap at him as I feel my fury growing once more. "I don't want to place blame on who gave the order, but we all did agree and abide by it. We thought it would be best to tell you as a group." He explained further as I felt livid.

"Place blame?!" I asked, "Who gave the order?" I demanded of him. He was tight lipped for a moment till I said, "Oh now your going to be silent?!" he breathed, "Minako gave the order and we all followed." That hurt more than I thought it would. I confided in her first. I know she must have had her reason's, but this was…I couldn't process that right now, what I could process was that Mamoru followed suit.

I glared at him, "I don't care if you were given an order by my lead senshi, you're the damned prince of EARTH!" I snapped louder then intended. "IF we're really going by listening to orders here then YOU could have STILL made the call to tell me the truth." I told him as like lightening it struck him hard how true that statement was. I bet he hadn't even thought about it, "Minako is your most trusted - " he tried, but I cut him off, "I DON'T CARE!" I nearly bellowed towards him as he stood there and took it.

"Take some responsibility in this." I tell him, "You could have said SOMETHING at ANY point!" he doesn't move a muscle. I'm not sure if its in anger at himself or if he's merely accepting my scolding. "You had no right to keep something this vital from me." I tell him, my voice lower yet still full on anger. "It was bad enough with the nightmares but this…" I bit my lip as I try to hold back on the tears once more.

"I truly am sorry Usagi…I am. I can't undo it, but we can still work together going forward on this." I wanted to accept it but how often had I done that before? How often did I let things go and slid by? If I did that this time to then it would just tell them that the last few months were for nothing. That all that I wanted to accomplish were for nothing…what message would I be sending to them all if I did that? What message should I send to them?

There were to many questions and possibilities going on in my head, I needed to sort them out by myself. "I need to go." Mamoru tried to still stand in my way, "Please Usagi, let's talk about this." He tried to be gentle about this, he tried to guide me back inside his place, but I was to upset. "I know that things seem bad right now but once we talk this out…" his words turned to garbled verbiage after that.

I knew he was talking yet I couldn't get past what I had just learned. Yeah it would be easy to let it go, to tell him that I understand why he essentially lied to me and kept this from me. Why he and the other's decided what was once again in MY best interest and didn't trust me enough to handle the information. It would be easy to say 'I forgive you', to say 'yeah I get it' and go to the resort with him.

It would be, but easy wasn't what we got. Easy would having been NEVER having had this kept from me in the first place. Easy would have been knowing that the trust I thought was being built and the respect that I thought was in back in place actually being there and not something that was built up under falsehood. I pushed him out of my way, "First off, I'm done talking." He looked at me stunned.

"Secondly, I think you've told me all that I need to hear. Unless there is more to know." I look at him expectantly as he fumbles for words, "I love you." And yes while I do believe him and while yes I do love him I don't believe he trusts in me and at this point I'm not sure if I can trust in someone who once more, after everything STILL decides to not trust me to handle this. "I love you to Mamoru…" I admit as he did do his fair share of confessing.

I touch his face, caressing it in a move that feels bittersweet before I grip his chin to look at me, "Three, while I'd love nothing more than to slap the crap out of you, you don't deserve any more of my energy tonight." His face falls, and I see pain in him as he knows he must see it in me to. I can't help but let him see the pain he's caused. "And lastly…" I need to make sure I get enough time in for a quick getaway.

So I quickly undo the bottom button on the door as I prepare to dart out, "I'm not asking." I move past him, shoving him off as I shove the door to his place open, reach down and twist the button back and shut the door behind me. With my shoes in hand as I debate whether to take the stairwell or the elevator. I initially go to the elevator since it'd be faster but then I see Mamoru coming towards me.

I was unwilling to wait and didn't want to get sidelined for it, so I took the stairs and flew down them as fast as possible. I couldn't even keep up with knowing if Mamoru was behind me or not. I just kept going as tears started to stream down my face till, I burst out on the side through the door of the building. I briefly wondered if I should transform just to get away faster in the moment, but knew he'd be able to sense wherever I was so I decided against it and decided to take off.

No one saw me as I slipped my shoes back on and slipped into the crowds, blending in as I walked into the nearest park and found a bench to sit on. It was there that the tears came out fully and I wondered how a night that was supposed to be so wonderful, a night that I was sure was going to be amazing turned out this way. One thing was for sure…it did turn into an evening I wouldn't ever forget.


	34. a friend's aide & Mamoru's trek to Usagi

**Puffgirl1952** **the** **2nd**: oh yes, and things are going to be a dousey. Haven't decided but I don't see that happening.

**Princesakarlita411**: true but its coming to a close soon so there's that.

**SerenityxEndymion**: while I'm glad it got a reaction hopefully your eyes are okay now. But yes this provoked a reaction out of me to as I wrote it. And yes Minako is to blame for this as much as Mamoru is, and Usagi will see everyone's fault in this. Even her own as she decides what to do next. But yeah a lot of it does stem from Chibi Usa being her bratty self and the lack of trust shown towards Usagi. As for explaining the past to Usagi's parents, in which stories were those in cause I don't remember doing that in my stories? You stay safe to.

**CassieRaven**: yeah and the next chapter will give more indication on that. On the rest you'll have to wait and see.

**AimlesslyGera**: exactly the point to. There are two sides to this point both Usagi's and everyone else's who had their reason to keep it from her. That will get deviled more into soon.

**Chibiashue**: well it is a story, so yes there will be some unrealistic reactions but in this case perhaps it was more of 'over reaction'. She reacted to receiving this startling news for the first time and from the object of who's been a completely brat to her until recently. And to find out those she trusts kept it from her, she got pissed and reacted. I know I would be upset. That's just me though. As for the rest of what you say, there will be more on that in this chapter. In the end regardless of the reason why they kept it from her she still feels what she feels because they made her feel like she couldn't be trusted to handle things…again. At least in my perspective in this case.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: your absolutely right on that, and things will tell in time, read on and you'll find out.

**kera69love**: you'll have to wait and see, I don't want to spoil anything.

**Yin** **-** **Yang** **M**: they probably have that in the future. Lol

**SerenityDeath**: basically. Yeah.

**TropicalRemix**: yeah he did that pretty well.

**mikanxnatsume1228**: yeah I know I had to get pretty in depth to write it out. There will be one in there from his POV so yes. I'm glad that its not obvious yet if their going to be together or not. As for the next story well see if I can make something happen.

**karseneau1**: no worries, there's room enough for only one drama queen, and Chibi Usa is tamed down for the moment. Lol

**phillynz**: exactly. And basically.

**Aiyoku**: that's one way of putting it. Lol yeah I wanted the blow up to be epic, like when Mamoru reacted to the kiss epic levels. And you'll see.

**Kasumi** **Yawa**: well the back and forth is coming to an end very soon. And I appreciate the constrictive critism and hope that you'll be there when it ends which is in a few chapters. There's not much left. I'm honestly surprised it lasted this long.

**phillynz**: yeah I like those ones to. I actually need to get back to reading them to. And those are some ideas to think about.

**setokayba2n**: they will have another talk so that will get discussed.

**Rjzero00**: I was afraid of that. I wanted her to be more vocal but I didn't want her to topple him over in conversation either. I'm am glad thought that her inner monologue was riveting. You'll have to find out who she chooses in the coming chapter.

19 reviews, very nice, we're getting close to the end here, only a few chapters left to go before its done with. Can't believe we made it this far. Wasn't expecting this to be so long. Please read and review!

Breaking point ch.34

Usagi POV

Tears were flowing freely down my face as I watched people pass me by on the bench I had found. I honestly hadn't even registered that I was crying. That I had cried all the way here. A few strangers passed by but thankfully no one bothered me. I had called Nauru to come see me as I knew I was a bit too distraught to try to go over to her place right now. My emotions were all over as I went over everything in my head.

I hated to admit it, but Mamoru did have some valid points. His fears of how I'd react were very real as I did become angry. Very angry with what I initially perceived to be yet again another showcase of lack of trust in myself. Keeping this from me when we had all gone through so much emotional and even mental turbulence. I felt in those moments like my back had been put up against the wall as I got told yet again that something had been done without my consent. I put my head in my hands.

I was willing away the headache that threatened to erupt if I didn't get a handle on the crying and soon. I knew he has his points and when I was able to be a bit more calmed down, yet I do understand some of them. I was just so upset that here I am the supposed leader of the senshi, the supposed ruler of the future and yet those I love and trust with so much still decided to make an executive decision to not saying anything till they felt it was right.

Yet I couldn't help but feel justified in my reaction. They had yet again done something that yes was intended to protect me, but this time it was on a different level. This time it felt like they were trying to manipulate me on some level for their own gain. I knew that wasn't the reason for it, deep down I did know but it's something that was presented to me as I questioned why they didn't say something.

Simply put I should have been told from the jump that Chibi Usa was disappearing from this timeline. I myself could have put power into her, but…and this is the part where I knew things got blurred, since she was mine and Mamoru's future daughter I also knew that there would have been a sort of pressure placed on me to make things right with him before I was ready. Now that I had a chance to think on it what would I have done?

Would I have dropped the purpose of staying away just to save her and forgive them all so easily…? I debated on it for a moment as I thought back on how I was feeling during that time and how I would have responded. The answer was simple though, _no…_I realized I wouldn't have. I wouldn't have felt guilted into it as during that time she was still acting as she was and treating me lesser.

I truly believe now that had I been told about this when it happened, before any 'dates' happened that I would have wanted to put my own power into her to aid in her sustaining ability to be here, along with Mamoru's power, BUT, I do also realize that I would have held doubt on his true intent on WHY he wanted to work so hard on us. I would have wondered this whole time if it truly was for us or there was another reason behind it. Yes, I should have been told but looking back at it I'm wondering if I MIGHT have overreacted.

Yes, I still believe I should have been told about everything that happened. I was her future mother after all, but, and herein lies the conundrum of how I was beginning to feel. Seeing it from their side of things I get why they did it. I was upset, I wasn't going to deny that. It didn't mean I agreed with it or would have done the same thing not by half. If something like that had happened to one of them, like a future child of theirs came back for similar reasons and THAT happened, I would want to tell them.

I would want to say something like 'hey we have this issue going on here'. I would have done something differently than what they did. I know my meddling doesn't always end well but I meddle for a reason. I can sense when its needed even if they don't agree with it or with me, but in the end its necessary. That's when it strikes me that they might have been feeling the same way I would have.

Mamoru did indicate that he hadn't wanted to keep it from me and while he did have a choice, he also clearly didn't think on that either. I think he legitimately forgot that since he's the crown prince of earth he's the only other person besides myself that can give a direct order to the leader of the senshi. Technically speaking. Granted we didn't follow those rules often at all which also might be the reason why he didn't think to do it.

After all we hardly followed any of the rules that the previous millennium had. I defied so many rules to this date still and I didn't regret a bit of it. In fact, I'm probably the last person to go regarding following the rules. So yeah Mamoru's following Minako's advice was wrong, but it was wrong of her to give that advice to begin with. I then began to wonder what some of my closest friends truly thought of me if that was their first choice on what to do was to keep this from me to begin with.

I mean was I such a cry baby as Rei put it that they didn't feel I could handle it? I knew I became emotional about it, but can you blame me? It was a shock for me to hear and from Chibi Usa no less and she didn't even know that I was there to hear it. So I knew this wasn't something she did on purpose no, my finding out this way had been an accident. I just felt that Mamoru should have told me sooner or at least told me period. He's her future father. No instead they did things their way without me, and purposely DIDN'T tell me.

It brought me back to all the times that Mamoru and I dated. I know most of it was real but was all of it real for him as it was for me? Granted I had my guard up for a lot of it but towards the end I felt really happy again. I felt like we were becoming a true couple again, and NOT out of reasons for the past or the future that we saw but for us, ourselves. I felt excited and for the first time in a long time like we were a real couple.

Then this happened. One could view it as deception or betrayal and while I knew that wasn't the case anyone that wasn't familiar with how close we all were could easily see something like that in this from an outside perspective. In the end I wanted to believe him so much but, there was a shred of doubt. There was something that told me if he was truly serious that he wouldn't have lied to me for as long as he did.

Them to though. They lied to me to. Time and time again they never told me. Time and time again they all kept this from me. Fine yes, I got emotional, it's what humans do. It's what makes us human. Even if you were formerly a Lunarian. I listened to his side of the conversation in my mind over and over again. Part of me wanted to go forgive him, forgive all of them but another part of me wanted to leave.

Not skip town leave, that would be not only selfish but a reckless move to make and I didn't have a way to sustain myself for long and it would also be considered highly irresponsible considering who I was and my level of responsibilities, and last but not least I'd never leave my family like that and put that type of pain or hardship on them simply because of this, no I would however want to leave them to their own devices for a while.

Let them believe that I'm gone. Be away and not do anything for days or a week for that matter from them. Yet I knew that would be a selfish act to. Or would it be justifiable? I mean I knew it would be wrong of me to just abandon everyone when I knew deep down, I didn't want to, not be any means did I WANT to, I wanted to be here for everyone. I still loved them all so much. I couldn't not love them.

I just didn't agree with their decision and felt that there was a better option out there that they didn't take due to whatever logic was running through their heads over the situation. I didn't feel that they trusted me enough and after all that we had all been through hadn't I proven that I could handle anything thrown my way? After all I put Mamoru and I on a break for a reason, does that NOT show how dedicated I am to evolving and change?

The question was where do I go from here? Before I can think much more on it, I see Naru running towards me. I knew I had to think of a logical reason for the 'emergency' I called her out for that wasn't senshi related but perhaps…I don't know. Was she ready to learn the truth about the girls, Mamoru and I? She had somehow become a bit of a magnet for trouble and I always tried to keep an eye out for her.

_Maybe…_ "What happened?" she asked, truly wanting to be there for me as she sat down next to me on the now seemingly secluded bench. She was always so supportive of me and even the girls when I, we all, kept so much from her and that's when another strike hit me. Since I became a senshi I kept a LOT from her and my family. Granted there was a good reason for that. Her own safely since she couldn't protect herself the way we could.

Noe of them could. Though now that I think of it, it was more so the very reason why I nearly ostracized her from being a friend to begin with. Luna told me not to tell her anything. She practically made it an order and I followed it thinking it was the right decision at the time. I followed blindly as Luna was guiding us all and we trusted her with everything. At the time I was really new to all of it and followed along without complaining or even really questioning it when perhaps I should have.

Yet now, Naru and I have proved over the last several months that our friendship could still be so strong to overcome many obstacles so now I wondered could she handle and keep this a secret? I briefly wondered about my family keeping it a secret to, but I had a strong feeling that I already knew the responses of my parents and they weren't entirely positive. Th visual of their reactions became very real in my mind's eye.

My mother would ask at first if there was anyone else that could be sailor moon besides myself, perhaps even going as far as to tell me that I was grounded for life if I went out to fight off evil once more. My father I knew would react the worst. He would forbid me from fighting going forward. He would refuse to let any senshi business be around the house and he might even kick out Luna for bringing this into his home.

Not that its her fault per say, no this was always meant to be for us. There is no one else to become the senshi besides us till the next generation is born for each senshi. I just knew that their reactions would be less than thrilled. Shot I think Shingo would just be in shock for a while knowing his big sister that he pranks is actually a soldier of justice. Plus, he'd find it 'ew' considering at one point when I first started out, he had the tiniest crushes on my senshi self, something I'm GLAD he grew out of fast.

Naru however, I knew somehow deep down inside that I could trust her with it. Deciding to put my faith to the test I make sure there's no one around and confess everything to her. All of it. I realized that if I didn't tell her and just feed her another lie type of response that I was in fact doing what the other girls and Mamoru did to me as an act of protection. It would be hypocritical of me to keep her in the dark further on when I knew in my heart that I could trust her to keep it secret, even from Umino if need be.

She'd definitely keep it from her mother who would undoubtedly talk to my parents out of a sheer need to protect one of her daughter's friends and might even second guess letting Naru hang out with me going forward. Naru however, would understand how dangerous it would be to let even one other person who couldn't keep it contained know. The possibilities would and could be disastrous.

They had proven so beforehand on occasion whenever an enemy got close to those we cared for and made a mistake on identity. Yes, I had kept it from her before, but I hadn't wanted to even then. I was following Luna's orders. Perhaps I was a bit hypocritical without even realizing it already. Which also reminded me of Mamoru's words this evening that he HADNT wanted to keep it from me.

He had wanted to tell me. He had wanted to NOT follow Minako's order to keep silent on it till she felt it was time. He just choses instead to follow her orders. The more I thought on it as I told Naru everything the more I realized that perhaps I did overreact a bit even though I was just responding in an angered state over everything that I was feeling in the moment. So yeah, I have my own faults and I knew that I needed to talk to the girls and Mamoru about all of this. It was necessary for us all.

Yet I knew that once I spoke to Naru about all of it that I would have the answer I was searching for, to confirm what I was already thinking I should do in the end and finally that I would never have to keep this from her again. If anything, telling her everything, watching the look in her eyes as she took it all in felt so freeing. I even cried a bit telling her as I never knew how much I kept form her and how much I had been holding in.

I realized belatedly that perhaps this is similar to what Mamoru felt earlier this evening when he broke down and told me everything that had happened. His face had fallen, and he seemed so full of regret for keeping it to himself, between them all and NOT telling me. Yes I had noticed some of it there but now that I had a chance to think back on it when I was also telling Naru everything I realized that it was painful for him to keep it from me as it was painful for me to keep this a secret from Naru…one of my oldest and most trusted friends.

I felt full of regret for not telling Naru myself of our secret life and not once as I told her everything, even as I made sure no one was close enough to hear us, did I fear regret in telling her. Not once did I think that I was making a mistake in telling her the truth. Which now made me wonder how he would have felt if he had in fact told me earlier on what happened, despite Minako's order.

As I finished up telling Naru everything which summing up, being a moon senshi, being the moon princess, the negaverse, the crystal palace in the future, the droids we battled, so much and finally about Chibi Usa and her role in this and what happened between Mamoru and I and hwat had been kept secret from me in the end. It was a lot to go over, but I noticed one very shocking thing on my end.

She didn't seem as shocked as I was expecting her to be. "Naru?" I asked, questioning why she wasn't saying anything and why she looked happy and relieved rather than wide eyed and full on shocked. She looked to me still stunned yes, but not as much I would be if I was in her place, "Why are you…?" before I could finish she smiled and responded finishing off my sentence, "Not as shocked?"

I nodded, "Usagi I've suspected much of that when your cat, Luna came into the picture." Now it was my turn to be stunned as my mouth dropped down nearly all the way. "Wait, what?" I asked, "You acted differently afterwards. You were suddenly hung out with all new people and we didn't hang out so much." I lowered my head down as I felt bad for that, "I knew it was all for a reason, but I had my biggest clue when Nephlite was around."

I looked at her for an answer as she smiled, "When you stopped your tiara from hitting me, I saw that same intensity in your eyes before. As Usagi. My friend. I knew your eyes Usagi. Their full of love and hope and happiness. And when someone you care about is in danger your protective to a fault. Even if it means letting an enemy get away cause your friend found love with him." I didn't realize we were both crying now.

"So, when I did that…" I started to choke up a bit, "I saw how the other two senshi were with you. Mercury, or Ami I'm guessing…" I nodded, "She was skeptical about how to treat it but still wanted to get rid of him and Mars, Rei I'm assuming…" I nodded, "Wanted him gone at all costs. I think she might have still pulled the trigger on him despite my being in front of him willingly." It never occurred to me how that would have looked to her.

"My point is I knew, somehow I knew it was you. From that point forward I was more careful on who I was around, but you were always there in some form or another to be protective over me. I know you wanted to keep it from me, to protect me so I waited till you felt you were ready to trust me with that part of your life." By this point we were both crying from her words as we hugged each other. "Oh Naru, I wanted to tell you so much. I wanted you to know everything I just, Luna said not to, and I thought at first she was right but she was wrong."

I told her, "No, not in the beginning." I looked to her shocked once more, not thinking she'd take Luna's side in the matter since it would mean that she would be kept in the dark still to this day and my decision to tell her would still be based off of Luna's advice. This was purely my instinct decision to make. "In the beginning when I first suspected things, I was a bit angered that you left me out." I breathed in recalling that.

I felt so bad that I couldn't tell her about this fascinating new part of my life that wound up taking over such a huge chunk of it. Yet here she was telling me it was right to NOT tell her in the beginning? _Wouldn't it have been better to tell her?_ "I figured I'd be the first to know since we'd been friends for so long, I mean all that we went through long before you made any of your other friends who I care for to by the way…" she stated.

She wanted me to know she wasn't trying to dismiss them but just trying to make her point, "But in the end, after much debating and thinking things over, and the several close calls I had with the various monsters over time, I knew that you were just trying to protecting me as you did that day. As you did for so many of us since this all began when things would take a sudden turn for the worse." I nodded my head.

"Whenever those new 'enemies' appeared and tried to hurt people, you and they were always there to put a stop to it. When that weird giant black crystal was in the heart of Tokyo I knew as I ran into you that day that you were going to stop it. I didn't know how but I knew you would, and you did. You saved the lives of so many people and I was proud to call you my friend." We were both still crying as she talked. "I understood that you had this new life and I wasn't to be a part of that." She continued.

"I always held hope though that you would one day tell me everything like you have today, or at least what I'm assuming is a summed-up version of it." I nod my head in acknowledgement of it as she continues on, "I was confident that one day you would want to share this with me and let me be a part of it even if it was just for advice which brings me to the next part of this." I looked to her as she put her hand on mine.

"Mamoru and the girls hurt you a lot with this." I nodded, "They made you feel things that made you react in anger." I nodded again as she seemed like she was mulling over how to say what she had to say next, "I think that they had very good reasons to do it just as you had reasons to react as you did." She began as she sounded like she was trying to tread carefully. "Yes, things could have been done differently." She acknowledged.

"But would having known earlier really changed the outcome of where it's at now?" she asked me, I felt the answer was simple, "Yes." She smiled, "Your right and wrong at the same time." Now I was confused, "What do you mean?" I asked her, "Your right in the sense that the future, of what now is would be different but unless you're talking alternate timelines with the 'butterfly effect' it wouldn't have changed." Now I was a tad confused.

"Think of it this way, had any of them told you what was going on the only real change was that you would have known. You already know what you would have done in response. Your heart would have gone out to her despite how she treated you. It didn't matter what she did to you. You've brought her back from evil and when she was evil you still held love for your future daughter." This was all true to.

"It didn't matter to you, you still saved her. Usagi, you don't have it in your heart to give up." I went to talk when she shushed me, "That doesn't mean that even you don't need breaks cause hey you do, but you still never let those that needed you down. You were still there even when others would have simple walked away. What I'm saying is you were always going to fight to make things right with Mamoru." I sighed knowing she was right.

"It was the point of the two of you taking the break then dating again. To reconnect and better your own relationship. Can you really say that that WASN'T going to happen if you knew about Chibi Usa BEFOREHAND when that was already the goal to begin with?" I slumped in my seat and twitched around a bit. She had a very good point. I had told Mamoru from the start that he had to fight for me.

That things needed to change, "I guess there was this fear that came out again that he really did all this time only date me to be with me so that he could ensure her survival…again. That it wasn't for us." I confided in her, "So when he told you for a fact that that wasn't the reason, that while Chibi Usa is important to him she's not the love of his life. She's not the woman that he would go to hell and back for." I raise a brow at her words since he didn't actually say that at all yet I knew it was the truth.

"Fine I know he didn't say that but that's the jist. The man would do anything for you, the girls would do anything for you. You've all proven to each other time and time again that it's not just friendship between you guys, it's a bond of sisterhood, its family." I looked at her as I said, "You're my family to." She giggled, "Of course I am. Can't get rid of me that easily." We giggled on that one. "My point is he wanted to date you already. He wanted to get you two back together already." I nodded.

"Their sole reason for this was because they believed in the love between the two of you. I'm betting you Minako being the senshi of Venus, planet known for love…" she giggled, "I'm guessing she wouldn't have encouraged Mamoru as she did unless she felt it with herself how much you two loved each other. Do you really see her trying to manipulate this whole thing just to get Chibi Usa back around? I mean didn't you say that she was the first one you went to when things hit the fan?" and she was right.

"Isn't she the one who was protective of you when you were getting close to the girls again?" I nodded knowing the truth of this. "The one who wanted to make sure you were ready and didn't want you to feel pressure she knew you well enough to know when you were ready to be pushed a bit?" I nodded accepting her words again, "Sounds like someone that wants what's best for you, and is making difficult decisions to help you out, not to try to help Chibi Usa." I sighed knowing the truth of it.

"Like I said things wouldn't have changed much otherwise if at all. Yeah, they should have told you but what's done is done and no one is hurt from it and the future daughter, which I'm still wrapping my head around that THAT'S who she is, is fine." I busted out with a good laugh after hearing that, "Yeah it can be a bit much to wrap around your head." I admit as we both chuckle, "You do need to make a decision though."

I nod accepting that as we hug, "I know, I need to take a few days…take everything in and see what my next move is going to be." I admit, "I understand that you may feel the trust issue since it's not what you would have done but it doesn't mean it wasn't a decision made by the people you trust and care about that you know wouldn't do anything to hurt you or those you love." I nodded once more, "Right…"

"I think I'll head to the park by the boats. Mamoru and I shared our first kiss there, one of many between us. The calming of the waters should help me out. Oh, is it okay if I crash at your place tonight?" I asked her, "Of course, mama loves to have you over. We can do a small PJ party, you can wear a pair of mine since I don't see any extra clothes with you." That's when I realized, "I left my duffle at Mamoru's place." I grumbled.

"I was in such a rush to get out I left it since it was right behind him." I grumbled more, "Hey it's fine, you can borrow a pair of mine and we can have some ice cream and chill for the night." I smiled and hugged her again, "I'm so lucky and glad you have you in my life." I tell her, "No I am." there were any number of reasons she could have had but at the moment it didn't matter as I asked one last favor of her.

"If you run into Mamoru out here, please don't tell him exactly where I am." she nodded, "You sure you don't want him to find you?" she asked me, I mulled over it. "Give him the first kiss hint. If he can't figure that out, then he really needs a few days as I do. After all, all of our treasured moments are etched into my memories. I'll never forget them." Naru smiles at me and says, "I'll see you later on at my place." I nod and leave off.

Mamoru POV

I was in a state of panic once I got back up to my place and shut the door. That Usagi is quick_er_ than a damned rabbit when she wants to be. I lost sight of her after the fifth level of stairs when one of my neighbors came out into the stairwell. As good as my reflexes are as Tuxedo Mask, they aren't the exact same when in civilian form going at top sped down way to many flights of stairs while chasing my beloved.

No what that resulted in was as I heard the exit door she left out of close up I crashed bodily into my forty something year old neighbor who was hauling a bag of garbage outside and was planning on using the stairs so he could get some exercise in. Or so he stated as he ripped me a new one for running down steps. Plus, it definitely didn't help that as I apologized profusely and got back up that I literally slipped on an old ass banana peel from his garbage as it to flung up broke open upon impact and landed HARD on my backside.

The tenant only muttered, "Serves you right for plowing into me." As I got back up again and nearly limped my way out the back door in time to find her completely gone from view. I tried to look for her in the crowds, but she disappeared. Even with her distinctive hairstyle she was gone from my sight. I tried to use our link to find her, but it wasn't strong enough for that yet, so I had to admit to defeat at the moment and go back inside.

Problem was I ran out WITHOUT my keys and couldn't get back in through that exit as it automatically locked from the inside, safety reasons of course but inconvenient now. Especially as I had to walk smelling like garbage through the lobby and talk the front desk guy into helping me back into my place. I wasn't sure if Chibi Usa stayed inside of if she fell back asleep, either way I wasn't about to knock on my own door.

Chibi Usa was still there but she looked to still be in shock and not to responsive as I grabbed my cell, not having grabbed that either as I took off after Usagi and rang Minako. My voice was gruff and catchy as I didn't even bother to let her speak upon answering, "Usagi knows!" was all I could get out. Still feeling a tad winded from my mad dash trek, I just had. "WHAT?! HOW?! WHEN?!" she demanded of me.

The litany of snappy remarks I wanted to make as her voice was high pitched and sounding upset now to. Understandably so but I didn't have time to answer her. If I couldn't get to Usagi then perhaps one of her friends could, "Can't that wait she's out there, ALONE…" hopefully not going over to HIS place, "And I can't find her…at least not as easily I used to be able to. It takes time now and I don't have time right now." I admit as I recalled how long it took me to find her on that date she went on.

Granted the link was stronger now but I was unfocused and Minako's high pitched voice wasn't helping matters. "You are so aggravating at times." She stressed, "How am I aggra – you know what never mind!" I snapped again, getting frustrated by her trying to figure out what happened when all she needed to know was that Usagi was out there and PISSED at ALL of us, even if her telling me _I_ was aggravating was aggravating in and of itself.

"HOW did this happen?" She demanded, pressing on the 'what went wrong factor' rather than on the 'I'm on it factor'. My frustration was turning into anger towards her, "Dos that really matter right now?" I got snappy, "It does in knowing where she'd head to." She concluded. "Fine, long story short, Chibi Usa accidentally spilled the beans before we could, we argued, she left end of story." I pressed as our current future daughter was watching to see what was going to happen still. I was pretty sure she was thinking 'what's gonna happen to me now?'

I just didn't have the time or the patience to tell her that everything would be okay when I didn't know it for a fact. "Unbelievable…do yourself a favor Mamoru - baka, make yourself useful and work on that damned link of yours to FIND her. Cause I sure as hell can't. Or do you want to take the risk of her going to Tyler as a friend in need?" I felt my body blaze up with anger and jealousy at the mere thought of that.

The last thing I wanted or needed was for her to go to him in her state of distress. I didn't trust him to NOT try something. I trusted her but she was vulnerable right now and didn't need him around. I needed to focus and find her. "I'll let the other girls know just do your part." She hung up on me after that as I tried to call Usagi. It rang till on the second ring it went to voicemail. She ignored the call.

"Did I mess things up?" Chibi Usa asked, I griped my phone in my hand. I knew she deserved to know the truth but right now she also needed to go home. I wasn't in any mental state of mind to have a pleasant conversation with her. I felt very close to snapping on her and she didn't deserve that right nw. "I'll work to fix things. Just as I have been." I confide in her as I keep my emotions in check, "You should go home." I advise.

I see her slowly getting up, "Okay…please let me know if you hear anything before I do." Her voice is small and near timid. It hurts my heart that my own future daughter is fearful right now, but it can't be helped. There's a reason to be fearful and I have to fix it…again. She steps away without any real eye contact with me, knowing I wasn't in the mood for much of anything leaves out the door.

I want to kick at something right now. I turn back around and see Usagi's duffle still sitting there. It was still innocently carrying the resort tickets as I stumbled back and sat on the couch where Chibi Usa made her couch cushion haven out of while we argued in front of her. I leaned my head over into my hands as I felt nauseated. I tried calling her several more times but each time they went to voicemail. "Please Usagi…" I begged for her to pick up as I looked at the outgoing calls.

A dozen calls from me to her alone and not once did she pick up. I tried to focus on the link that we had to try to find her. Once I managed to locate her, I raced to the location, damn near flew to get there only to find that she wasn't there anymore. I could even smell the perfume she was wearing this evening. She had literally just been here. I looked about nearly mad as I looked to see which direction she could have gone in.

I looked over and saw Nauru walking down another path. I could feel a sudden surge of hope hit me as I went over to her wondering if perhaps Usagi had gone to Naru for friendly comfort and was still within range to be caught up with. "Naru!" she looked stunned to see me only to then change her look to nearly expectant. "Well if it isn't the devil himself." She stated telling me she had indeed spoken to Usagi.

"I need to know where she is!" I urged her. Trying to reign back my inner prince that was just as worried yet wanted to order the young red head into telling me where she was. Naru wouldn't respond well to that though. Her head shook no, I blanched. "You need to give her some time to mull over things that have happened this evening. I spoke to her in depth about it, listened to her, but you need to understand that your actions just like hers do have consequences." This was starting to feel exasperating.

I also didn't know what Usagi told her at this point in time as it mostly tied in with senshi business and Chibi Usa. "Naru, I'm not sure - " she waved me off, "Some stuff I already knew about you guys others I didn't…Tuxedo mask." My eyes couldn't have gone wider if I had had a bottle of eye drops squeezed all at once into each socket. I was flabbergasted as one might say and left fumbling for a moment.

"Naru…" I was a bit poleaxed as she seemed to be accepting of this and not at all as stunned as one might have assumed. "Listen…" she tells me, "I'm only telling you this because I know she loves you beyond anything and I know you love her." I felt a tiny wave of relief, but it didn't quell the turbulence of emotions coursing through me as I wanted to talk to Usagi and not a third party on this.

"Despite the stupid decisions you've made with her. I know you did a lot of it out of love for her." I nodded my head, "Of course, I'd do anything for her." I tell her, "I know and it's incredibly sweet how you both will do anything even if it's deathly stupid to protect the other." Her words had a ring of truth in them as I wondered how much exactly did Usagi tell Naru about us, and what we all are.

"Which is why I'm going to do you a favor, against my better judgement." Her smile brightened up. If anyone could definitely help me out here it was one of Usagi's dearest and oldest friends, "Now I know you used that little link to get here but what you didn't know is that she's been gone for a good minute and I know where she's going." that part was a bit obvious, I had noticed she was gone when I noticed Naru alone here.

Usagi would have been by her side if she were still here. "Where is that?" I asked of her, "Where you two had your first kiss here…after bitch queen lost to you guys." She amended as I wracked my brain to remember when that was. Or rather WHERE that was. I shook my head, "Where is that?" I asked her. "I don't know, only you and her do." I narrowed my eyes at her, "You do know don't you." I called her out.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe I do, perhaps I truly don't..." I wasn't in the mood to be played with, "Naru." I gently warned, "It doesn't matter either way, she needs to be alone right now and to figure out what she wants to do." I nearly huffed at her when Minako called. I picked it up without thinking, "You find her?!" I asked, hoping that Nauru would stay so I could try to wrangle the information from her.

"No, I was hoping you had. We can't reach her. She has her cell turned off and her communicator is 'emergencies only' use for enemies." _Damn!_ "Where are you now?" She asked, as she was starting to sound worried herself now, "Talking to a well aware of who we are Naru. Usagi told her." I iterated to her to get that out of the way, "Wow, Usagi finally told her. About time." I rolled my eyes; this wasn't the time for that.

"So have Naru tell you where she is, she must have just spoken to her." I looked to Naru who arched a brow at me like 'you're supposed to remember not me' look as she stood there with her arms folded across her chest. I rolled my eyes, "There was just one clue, where Usagi and I first kissed. I'm trying to remember right now so I can go." I tell her though with my racing thoughts it's hard to pull up a single memory like that out of the blue.

I knew I'd have to if I was going to find my Usagi though. "Wait where you two first kissed, you said?" she asked, "Yeah why?" now I was worried at how she seemed to calm down, "Wasn't it at the scaffolding when you realized as Tuxedo mask that you were in love with her?" I was tempted to ask her how SHE knew that but considering Usagi probably told her it was useless to ask how, "No she was referring to the first kiss we shared after Beryl's demise." I explained making sure no one besides Naru was around to hear me.

"So are we talking before or WHEN Chibi Usa first arrived?" while Minako I knew was trying to help jog my memory I knew that somehow Naru knew and she was keeping it from me in an effort to make I'd remember on my own and have that be the reason why I'd find Usagi. I looked at her as she had a knowing expression on her face. Like she wanted me to figure it out but also wasn't going to tell if she did know.

She wasn't Usagi's bestie from childhood for nothing. Usagi confided in her about being a senshi so I have no doubt that she would keep where Usagi went to a secret and would only tell me if I already figured it out. "Yeah I don't remember. Try to use your link again and as long as she stays there you should find her." Minako suggested. If what Naru said was in fact true, which I didn't doubt it was, then Usagi would be there for a small amount of time before going anywhere else so I had a chance to find her.

I already got close with tracking down and finding Naru. Usagi wasn't too far behind so I was getting close, "Okay I'll hit you back when I find her, or you hit me back when you hear or find her." I ended the call before she could respond. Naru just looked at me, "It's not my place to tell you even if I did know." She confides, I huff and leave to go sit down. I needed to be more focused to find her again.

Finding the bench, I closed my eyes and searched as I mentally tried to remember WHERE that kiss took place. It also however forced me to see the many canceled dates I had made with her, which just frustrated me further that I had really been a lame ass boyfriend. Refocusing one more I sense her energies as I begin to get closer again. I manage to start narrowing it down to where exactly she was at when a block hits me.

I open my eyes in shock when her words come into my head_…if you want truly to find me, then use your memory and don't rely solely on the link…you have your clue use it_. I sighed and groaned as her voice goes out. She was making this harder and blocking me, but I knew she did it for a good reason. To not rely so heavily on the link would prove that I was remembering the good with the bad and facing things. That's when it hits me, "The docks. Just before Chibi Usa came along." I raced over there hoping I wasn't too late.


	35. Usagi's debate & Mamoru's plight

**Puffgirl1952** the 2nd: yeah pretty much, had to add some humor to it considering. Lol

**Princesakarlita411**: yeah she is. 😊

**SerenityxEndymion**: hey not a problem. I getcha, I think I have read some of that author's stories. And yeah Naru was needed in this story to have this transition.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: no problem.

**Jovemako**: yeah Naru was great and of course how she'd notice Usagi's lack of presence around. As for Mamoru, there with be a twist before the end that's coming up soon…real soon.

**CassieRaven**: its gonna get both worse and better, you'll see what I mean. Mamoru is gonna get hit with it again before things change. And yes they do.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** Cajilig: well even in the anime it was left implied that she knew but it was never expressed. I just put it out there. But yes besties and Naru is smarter than she appears to be.

**AimlesslyGera**: it was in his head, not said on hers since it was a time difference. It kinda jumps around a bit.

**karseneau1**: thanks you, no problem and his view needed to be seen to.

**Rjzero00**: yeah I don't think she should have been let out either. Would have saved a lot of headaches to be honest. As for the butterfly effect yes Pluto is playing with fire on it BUT I think as long as Chronos allows it to happen it can be accepted. Or something to that effect. I know for sure one of the taboos is to freeze/stop time. Or/and to use a time key without permission. I remember for the longest time Pluto wasn't allowed to leave the gates of time till the death busters arrived so allowances were made for certain situations I guess. As for Mamoru getting help that's going to be touched up on in the next coming chapter. Glad you like the interactions though as there's more to come.

10 reviews nice, there's only a couple at best now chapters left, then this is over everyone. I'm shocked its lasted this long. Now I do have a few request ideas but its like one idea for each one so I don't know which one to pick at this point, I might choose one of them or go with something already pre-set up I don't know yet, in the mean time please read and review!

Breaking point ch.35

Minako POV

When I got off the phone with Mamoru, I was honestly a bit scared. Usagi was clearly much more upset that I had anticipated, I mean I knew she would be, but this was a level I hadn't thought of. I immediately tried to get ahold of her. Tried to tell her things from our side of things, but it was mute as her phone just went to voicemail. I knew she didn't turn her phone off since it still rung before the voicemail but still it meant she was ignoring the calls and to ignore mine considering everything we'd been through I was worried.

I really should have tried to find a way to tell her sooner what happened. The girls insisted on it, Mamoru insisted on it, yet I still used my position to pressure them in a sense to NOT tell her anything and it may have truly backfired in our faces. I used my senses to see if their red string of destiny was still strong as it had been getting stronger and while it was unmoving it looked more fragile than before.

I bit the inside of my mouth as my nerves were beginning to get the better of me as I called the girls, knowing Usagi wasn't going to pick up at this point, and put them all on speaker when they answered, "What's up?" Makoto asked as Ami and Rei soon joined in, "She knows." Was all I had to say to get the shocked reactions I was expecting. "Are you serious? How?!" Makoto asked while Ami asked, "How did she respond?"

I let out a sigh, "Not good." Was all I could get out, "She's not picking up my calls." I admit as Ami regretfully says, "I knew we should have told her sooner." As Rei added in with, "what's done is done, how do we fix this?" I rubbed my temples as I tried to think of a solution to this problem at hand. "Right now, I don't know, I'm picking everyone's brains right now cause my original plan is now tossed out the window regardless."

I see Artemis pop in looking at me in question. I wordlessly tell him 'she knows'. He sees the worried look on my face as he gains an 'oh no, this doesn't look good' expression on his face as he walks closer towards me. "As of right now Mamoru is trying to find her to explain things to her more in depth." I tell them as he gets up on the bed where I am, "Great so one of the main reasons why she's fled to begin with is now out there looking for her." Rei muttered and I agree it may not be the best plan.

However… "He does have that connection link with her, he should be able to find her unless you Rei can get a read on where she is." I subtly ask her hoping we can find her quicker and fix this mess up. "I can do a fire reading to try to find out, I usually look for enemies with it and don't usually use it to find one of our own but it's worth a shot." She agrees, "Okay let us know if you get anything." I tell her as she gets off the line.

"What about us, what can we do?" Ami asks, "I think for the rest of us we could get out there and look for her to." I suggest. "Isn't Mamoru already looking for her?" Makoto asked. "Yes." I answer as I wonder where she's taking this, "As much as I hate to say this, but maybe this is something that he needs to finish doing." Makoto suggests. I pause on the phone as Ami even agree saying, "It makes sense."

Now I'm a bit poleaxed, "Explain?" I ask of her, "Mamoru has been getting our help from the start of this really. Whether we like it or not we have been helping him in little ways to get her back." I wonder how much we actually have been helping him now as Makoto talks. "Think about it, Mamoru startled to flail and instead of letting him find his own footing we helped out a bit here and there." That is true I realize.

"If we go out there and find her then what? We stop her from leaving the area so that he can explain things as we can too?" that was the plan…now. "Make her feel boxed in and unable to escape or feel that she's being pressured into being with him even by us? That choice needs to feel naturally her own and not something conceived by us all being there to help him yet again to find her." Makoto says as I see where she's coming from. Mamoru did eventually receive help from all of us at one point or another.

"She's got a point, we all talked to Mamoru at one point or another to get the ball rolling." Ami adds on, though I don't think Rei and he ever talked about Usagi. She was more of an antagonist at the time. At least not in a sense where she was helpful towards Usagi. Part of me wondered if she could be helpful in this matter since her relationship with Usagi did improve. but in the end Makoto and Ami did have valid points.

"If we go there, she'll see it as us backing him up again when really it should be us backing her up and respecting her decisions to be made. She'd do the same for us." She was right and I had to admit to the fact that we really didn't have much of a choice. We had to back off and let Mamoru handle this issue himself. "We still do need to do one thing though." I tell them as I reside to accepting that decision.

"What's that?" Ami asks, "Come to terms with our own culpability in this. We messed up to and we need to face judgement. Not really you guys since you were following my orders, but we did mess up." I admit, "I messed up." I express further. I hear silence on the line before Makoto breaks it by saying, "No we all did…" I look at the phone in question before speaking again, "Come again?" I asked.

"We could have ruled against you in favor of telling Usagi." She continues on as I hadn't thought about it. "She's right, we could have, with Rei involved, overruled your decision if we felt that it was causing harm to Usagi in any form." That thought never struck me as we had never experienced it before. They could have overruled my decision IF in fact the majority ruled that it would cause harm onto Usagi.

Well in the technical sense, as it was our duty to protect our princess it was also in our duty to make sure that no harm come to her even if it was from within. In this case since Usagi was harmed, though it was more emotional and mental rather than physical, IF it could have resulted in a physical pain then the senshi would have had the full rights to disobey the order if it could have caused harm to our future Queen.

In this case, senshi related or not, our actions, the ones that I ordered and stuck to did cause Usagi pain. I think the only real technicality here is that since it was emotional and mental versus physical, that's the only reason I would still be able to over-rule them. After all there's nothing that could indicate so far that Usagi would be in physical harm's way over this decision made. As least I hoped so.

I debated on telling them for a moment before I realized that it was better to be honest about this than not, "Technically speaking I could still over rule you all considering it wasn't harmful in a physical way. This decision wouldn't have hurt her physically." I tell them, "Wouldn't matter." Makoto's words next floored me, "The moment we would have felt anything threatening Usagi, even if it wasn't physical, we would have abstained from continuing forward." I was stunned as she continued on.

"We reserve the rights, not just as senshi, but as her close friends to be there for her. To guide her the way we would hope to avoid her from going into conflict that she couldn't handle. It's just called being a good friend. Usagi's handled a lot of crap from all of us over time. She's dealt with a lot, this may not be a drop in the bucket for her to us, it may be her breaking point with us, but it doesn't mean we'll ever stop loving her or caring about her." I know she's right on every level she's on.

"She's right, and if we were to go out there it would only showcase to Usagi that once again we don't trust her to make the right call, when that's all she's ever done. Make the hard right call. I know it'll be hard, but we need to step back and let Mamoru find her himself. Let him figure this out for himself going forward. Only then will all of us know if it's truly meant to be for them." I sigh as I see her point to.

"Then as the very least once Rei finds her location we will go, but…" I pause for a moment to prevent their protests, "We won't do anything to guide the other. It'll be up to her and him to make the right choice that's best for them both. No more destiny interfering. No more guidance from us. We'll just watch and see what happens and respect what happens and be there for her no matter the results."

The girls agreed with me, "That sounds appropriate. We do definitely need to be far enough away to avoid either of them from spotting us." Ami states logically. "Once Rei calls back with some information, we can inform her on what's going on and go from there." That's when I see Rei's name flash across the screen waiting to be picked up, "Time to see if Mamoru will sink or float." I reply as push the button to join Rei in.

Usagi POV

I sat on the ground by the pier as I watched birds chirping and listened to the quiet hum of nature around me. My thoughts were less turbulent than before. Naru's words helping to make me see things more clearly than before and making me glad that confided in her about our secret life to as her opinions do matter to me. I realize now let my anger get the better of me for a little bit and now I needed to do some deep reflecting on it.

So when I saw Chibi Usa out of the corner of my eyes coming up to me from the trees near the road I was admittedly shocked to see her, "What are you doing out here?" it was late at night and she should he at home in bed not out here. Truthfully I would have thought that she'd be tucked away in Mamoru's bed while he tried to call me. To which I purposely avoided his calls as I was to upset with him at the time to answer.

She looked worried before, but now she looked different, less worried and more resolute. "I went looking for you when Mamo – chan had me leave." She admitted making me also shocked that Mamoru had her leave his place to begin with, "I had to use Luna P to find you, something I didn't know she could do, but it worked." It made me wonder if he was around here somewhere as I quickly darted my eyes around.

"Does he know you're here?" I hoped not, I suddenly came up with the wonderment that may be this was a ploy or something. "No, he has no idea where you are. I'm alone here." She assures me as she waved her hands around to showcase that he in fact didn't know where I was. I then asked her, "Why?" she walked up to me. "Cause I've been really terrible to you and you didn't really deserve it."

I arched a brow to her as it hit me that she was having a moment of self-discovery. She was realizing her faults on another level cause before this she really hasn't come to me to apologize yet, "I let my anger of what I thought was good reason in the future get the better of me so often here and didn't think about how it affected other people." I almost couldn't help the smile that threatened to erupt on my face considering I did something similar recently.

"When I first got here, I was scared and was on a mission to save my mama." She looked at the water now herself, "Despite what I did and how I acted you were always only ever trying to protect me and guide me, and I made things worse for you." This was true, "I hurt your feelings and made you feel bad even after all the nice things you did for me." I saw the emotions pass over her face.

"Then even after I was taken by Wiseman you still fought for me, got me back and I barely treated you any better. If anything, I got worse." I noticed she was upset with herself over this and while one part of me wanted to comfort her this wasn't something needed for that. She needed to get this out. "It wasn't right and while before I knew I was causing grief onto you lately I've been feeling it more and more so." She admits.

"I'm sorry for everything, I really should have tried harder to listen to you more early on. Had I put more trust into you earlier I might have gotten back to my mother in the future faster. I might have not been so trusting of the Wiseman and let him play his mind tricks on me." I was stunned to hear this from her as I motioned for her to sit next to me, hoping I wasn't inviting an argument along with it.

She came closer to me as she huddles herself between her knees, "He would have killed me, and you stopped it. You did so much for me, and I didn't do hardly anything for you." This was all true and to hear her acknowledge it tells me she's making definite progress. "You did do all of those things." I watch her face as she bends her head down in acceptance of her wrong doings towards me.

"You hurt my feelings time and time again, you piled on when Rei did to…down right cruel at times…" I add on as she burrows her head in her lap, "You made life miserable for me at home at times…anything to get me into trouble." her shoulders sunk in, "I know…." She muttered as I then asked her, "During that time how did that make you feel?" throwing her a bit off as I knew she wasn't expecting that.

She looks up to me afraid to answer only to see me 'go on' look, "Good." She gives me, "And now?" I ask her, "I feel bad. Pained that I hurt you. Like I can't figure out why I was so angry before. They weren't things to feel so easily angered about." I smile, "It's because the level of power you had in you. That added with how your growing up here and how your grow up in the future." She looks to me.

"You had a privileged lifestyle in the future till my 'future self' wanted you to learn more independence in the simplest of forms. You missed being 'entitled' and being 'extra special' and you definitely didn't get that here, so you retaliated on the one person whom you felt was most responsible for it." I told her simply, "But isn't that something that bad guys sometimes do?" she asked, probably recalling her time as wicked lady.

I had to treated carefully here so that she understood how that worked out. Cause while yes, she was evil for a period of time, she wasn't born that or made that way. Much like Mamoru was manipulated and brainwashed into being evil for the time that he was, she herself was brainwashed and manipulated by a great evil force. It wasn't something that either of them asked for, granted both cases started out differently, but still they had similarities.

His being that he was terribly injured and was kidnapped from me once we discovered who we really were and she was an emotional child caught unawares and able to be deceived quickly since the Wiseman exploited her worst fears on her and she sub come to them as any child could or would. A cowardly move in my opinion to go after a child merely because she has power and all of a sudden becomes useful to you. That doesn't speak of a great dark power, that speaks of a rat to me…a cowardly rat.

Wiseman was more coward that any previous enemy we had. Hiding behind his robes and using others to his will. He may have been clever to a degree to be able to manipulate an entire family clan in his war against us, but in the end when he showed his true colors as seeing them as expendable to HIS cause he lost the rest of their loyalty and had to fight them himself. It was jus sad that the few that saw him for the monster he was lost their lives to him when they could have been redeemed.

That was when he met his match in all of us. We fought him off in the end and showed him what happens when you mess with the other side of the moon. Cowardly doesn't win you anything in the end. Just a painful death. "Yes, but the difference is at the end of the day you can see where you went wrong and as you just expressed your regret and understanding of the pain you caused. Real bad guys can't." I explain to her as she looks unconvinced.

"Bad guys, real true bad guys don't care about the pain they cause. In fact they would even revel in it, enjoy the pain their inflicting onto someone else and that's whether or not they have a lot of power. My point is, is that you expressed a level of care and regret in it, you showed me remorse over your actions and verbiage. Bad guys, true bad guys don't care." I had run into my fair share of them since I became a senshi so I knew how bad guys could be.

Beryl held no regrets and risked her life for what she wanted and since she couldn't have Mamoru, she chose my death and the destruction of the world instead as an outlet for her anger over events. She wanted to get even and was unable to accept her failure even after everything she'd done to obtain what she truly wanted. Power over the earth that was denied to her in the past and the present and Mamoru. Even when the truth of it starred her in the face, she refused to accept and in the end, it killed her.

Remembering that really made me also think about how she did so much to get what she wanted and how in the end all it did was make things worse for everyone. Two kingdoms destroyed and yet technically she was manipulated to. Queen Metallia had her by the balls…so to speak, and to get what she wanted she let her in and gave her what she asked for. "They only care about their own purpose and goals, no matter the cost." I tell her.

"Like when Wiseman took me and wanted to use me as a power conduit for the dark crystal. I hadn't cared at the time, but that power could have killed me." she states as I sigh, "It would have killed you." She looked up at me startled that I would say it, "Your very powerful yes, but you have no real control over your powers." I could tell she was startled by the admission from me but it was true.

"Wiseman sought to exploit that and knew you couldn't handle it. He was counting on the power going through you added to your own power to decimate the world with your lack of control. Your emotions at that time were contorted and twisted into what he put inside of your mind so you were more reckless and less concerned with what could or would have happen." I looked down at her hurt expression.

"It would have destroyed you and the earth but it's what he wanted regardless." I think while she knew in the end that the was bad she may have wanted to think in some form that since Diamond wasn't completely evil, despite his record, that perhaps Wiseman wasn't completely either, truth was he was bad. From what I had been told about him by the king when we were there, he had seen my future self as a blasphemy for being of Lunarian blood line and giving people of earth loner life spans.

He seeded this belief into the black moon clan's minds to make them want to go against us to so he could have them work for him. "Bad guys have needs and wants to Chibi Usa. We just don't agree with destroying all life because we feed the earth as the earth feeds us. We protect this world and others that are around it cause we all need each other. The Wiseman made a critical error though when it came to you." She looked to me, "What's that?" I smiled, "He didn't count on how deep the bond between parents and children could be."

She held her head higher, "I'm sorry about that to." She tells me, "I shouldn't have gotten between you and Mamo – chan so often. I really messed up my own future with it. I got carried away and hurt my own future. I hurt those that I love." She cried as I pulled her to me, unable to stop the need to want to comfort her now, "You still have time to change though and you already have." I tell her.

She wept, "I thought I was, then I saw how my being here was effecting you still. I think I need to go home. To tell mama what happened and accept my punishment." She said. I was shocked by her words. She may not have seen it but to tell me that spoke of real growth and progress. I believed there may be hope for her yet as I held her. Unfortunately, it also spoke to me of the unresolved issue between Mamoru and I. I came here to think in silence and yet I've come to see that if Chibi Usa can admit to fault over her actions then maybe…

I wipe the stray tear from my eye as she stands up and pulls out the time key. She looks at it as if debating on what she just stated she would do. Not that I doubt her, if I were her, I'd want to be home to and not with my past parents. Don't get me wrong I love my parents but to meet them in the past is one thing, to live them and get to know them in the past when their a few years older than myself is completely different.

I know Chibi Usa likes it here but I'm willing to bet anything she really misses her parents and her friends. "Chibi Usa…" I start as she looks to me, "You have to finish your training down here." I tell her. As much as I would love for her to be back with them, she did come down here for a purpose. "Besides I told you before myself, the decision to make you go back home was between Mamoru and I."

I tell her. She looks to me, "But I want to go back home and see mama…one last time at least…" I wonder what she means by that when I see her form looking slightly see through as she tries to hold in her tears. It occurs to me that while yes Mamoru and I made that decision it's only conclusive when we're working together. Is my being out here working with him? Or can it be seen as running away.

I go to touch her form and can feel my hand pass through her. I see the real tears in her eyes and I briefly wondered if this is what Mamoru felt when she was disappearing in front of him in the park that day. The fear that you can't do anything really. There's only so much a person in our position can do. When she becomes solid again, I grasp onto her and tell her, "No matter what Chibi Usa, we will always love you."

She nods in acceptance. "I will always love all of you to…no matter what. I accept my responsibility in this and hope someday you'll find your way back to him, and if not that you'll find happiness no matter what. You've earned it." I can't help the tears that come to my eyes as I hear her heart felt words. She didn't care anymore about being born, she just wanted me to be happy. I had never heard more selfless words from her mouth.

"Go home, to **my** parents." It was a silence but gentle order as she sighed, "Usagi…" I looked pointedly at her, "I'm not asking Chibi Usa, their probably worried sick. Don't make them worry any more than they already have. You owe them that much." I order as she resigns and goes back in the direction she came. Whether she wants to go home or not, it wouldn't be fair to leave my parents high and dry right now.

They deserved better than that. They treated her as if she were their own since she's been here and made sure she was given everything a growing happy child needs to flourish and feel at home. I know when she's in the future that she has a much bigger 'residence' to run through but sending her back here, so that she can learn another way of where she came from is highly important to. I understand more than she does as to why my 'future self' sent her here and in time she will understand to.

I debate on what to do next for a moment. The conversations going on and around in my head nearly give me a headache as I sigh. I knew in my heart what I needed to do, or rather who I needed to talk to. I know he's still looking for me and he won't remember this place with ease considering how many technical first kisses we've shared. It's why I picked this spot, it would take him a moment to figure out.

As I get up from the ground, prepared to leave to find him I hear my name being called out. For a moment I'm hopeful on who it could be till I turn my head in time to see a stunned but happy Tyler coming up to me. I admittedly deflate a bit as I was hoping it was Mamoru, but put on a smile seeing him coming by but know that while I do need to talk to him as well I just wasn't in the mood to do it now.

"Might as well get it over with." I mutter as I greet him. "Hey how have you been?" he asks me giving me a hug. I hugged him back as I respond, "I'm okay, Mamoru and I had a small argument but I might have blown things a tad out of proportion." I admit, not sure why I did but I did. "Sorry to hear that." He looks genuine about it but I can see hope blooming behind his eyes at the possibilities.

I have to nip this in the bud. "Have a seat with me." I suggest. He sits down on the ground with me as I start to talk, "Mamoru and I started to date again." I admit as he looks to me a tad awkwardly. "Are you two back together?" he asks timidly. "For a moment yeah, then the argument hit and now…" I look around, "Now I'm here, in a park." I then look to him, "Maybe it's a sign that things aren't meant to be with him." I furrow my brows towards him as he continues on.

"Think about it, the man drove you away…again. Usagi…" Tyler turned towards me as I do admit he has a slight point in that, "I hate to be brash about this as I'm not in the relationship so I can't speak for him or you, but from my perspective, how many times does it take of him messing up to make you see that things may not be as their supposed to between you to?" I sigh as I contemplate his words. "I may have overreacted though." I admit to him, "You don't seem like the type of person that would over react." He tells me.

"In this case I may have and I know we need to talk about things. I want to work things out between us." I confide as I look to him, "I love him and I always will. Even when he does stupid crap it won't stop me from loving him." I give a halfhearted chuckle. "I know it sounds dumb but even if we weren't together, I would still love him." I can sense Tyler tensing up beside me, "I know you may not want to hear this but it's true." I express to him.

"I know…I just feel like you deserve better than him." he looks to me then as if he wants to kiss me, but doesn't act on it. Perhaps I appear to guarded right now, I wasn't sure, but I was glad he didn't try to kiss me. I didn't want to be mean seeing as we had kissed before, but things were different now. I knew it would feel wrong to let him kiss me when Mamoru and I were working things out and only had one argument.

Even if the argument had been big. So when his hand touched mine I barely let it as things felt different between us now. Even as friends. At one point I did feel a kinship with him that he was sweet and cute, but now, now it seemed like my loneliness has affected me more than I originally thought it had. Tyler and I were never meant to be anything more than friends, even if Mamoru and I weren't together.

I felt bad as I realized this as Tyler hadn't asked for this as I hadn't either. "Perhaps so…but it doesn't stop me from feeling as I do about him." I resign as I feel the need to in some form back Mamoru up, "Don't get me wrong, were not at a hundred percent, but were getting there and we've come a long way already." I tell him as I look out at the lake. Memories of that kiss come to mind as I hear Tyler say more than ask, "It was never going to happen between us was it?" I looked over at his accepted but defeated face.

I couldn't stop the sad expression from crossing over my face, "Sorry…I wish I had a different response for you but truth is, while yeah I do see what attraction there is, my heart will always belong to him." I look back out on to the lake, "I don't know if you believe in fate but I do believe that he and I were fated together." Ignoring all the past and future life stuff though. I can sense the hesitation to respond to it so I explain.

"When Mamoru and I first met we were kids, young kids." I didn't bother to explain how that happened as it was a long time ago and he didn't need to know Mamoru's back history like that, he and Mamoru weren't exactly friends, not by any real measure or anything and it wasn't exactly my history to tell. Even if I was a part of it. "Then we met a few years ago again and things went from there." I tell him as he nods.

"Got it…perhaps you were fated…or perhaps it was co-incidence that brought you two together twice over." I look over at him. If only he knew it had been more than twice, then again come to think of it… "Actually…" I voice, "We met several times…"_ in this life…_I add mentally, "After we first met as we are now we kept running into each other. We even started to accuse the other of following the other around." I laugh off even as at the time I accused him since Luna and I were talking and it was before we knew who we really were.

I didn't want him to know so I tried to accuse to throw him off and dart away. He then accused me when I caught him at events that I was at. We were constantly running into one another, making me now wonder how much fate had a part to play in it if that was the case. "Wow, that is pretty co-incidental…could almost be taken as stalking if you think about it…" I look to him sharply, "But he doesn't seem like that type of guy so…yeah…" I hadn't meant to shot him a look to cut him off but Mamoru wasn't the stalker type.

"On the other hand he did happen to find us when we were kissing…" he mentions. I had to resist explaining that since I couldn't without a reasonable explanation. That I couldn't prove right now though. Mamoru found me that day due to our connection and someone blabbing that I was out with him and friends. "He was out in the area already when he happened upon us." I told him quickly, hoping he'd buy it.

My subconscious defending Mamoru knowing why I had to. "I know you want to defend him it just seems a bit fishy to me is all." He tells me as I resist the urge to respond. I had to get him off that subject. Before I can say anything though he tells me, "While I may not truly believe in fate I am glad that we met. Even if this is the outcome." I smiled grateful for the change of topic and heartily agree with him.

"Yeah me to." I tell him in all earnestly. "Still friends?" I ask, hoping that we can be, "Yeah…I mean you still babysit my nephew so of course. Plus I like having you around." I smile glad that that was for the most part dealt with. "And plus you never know, maybe things will change in a while or a few years. You might find me irresistible." He chuckled as I laugh along with him, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." I respond as we both get up. We pull each other in for a friendly hug.

It feels good to have talked to him now, to get that sorted out. As we begin to part ways I can't help but smile and giggle a bit as he takes my hand in his and in a slightly exaggerated move takes my hand in his to kiss it, "Well, my sweet Usagi, I should be off as I'm sure you have things to do." I laugh and agree, "As I'm sure you do to." He smiles, "True. See you around Usagi." We come back in for one last hug before we part ways.

Mamoru POV

I knew I had to find her before she would seek him out. I didn't want that to happen. I couldn't lose her again. I've had far too may close calls for my liking already, I DIDN'T want to make this habitual. I took off running for the general direction, I avoided using the link so I could for once prove to myself that in my gut I knew where she was…and that I knew which kiss she meant in reference to.

I hoped over benches, dodged trees, ran past people yelling at me to watch where I was going, and nearly collided with a hot dog vendor in my path. As tempted as I was to turn into my caped crusader form I didn't want her to sense me coming and hop off again. While I wasn't sure if she _could_ sense me I wasn't about to take the chance. Though I do have to admit chasing her around like this is starting to make me feel like I'm in wonderland chasing after the rabbit that keeps hoping away.

Usagi would be my rabbit though. Only I'm not in wonderland and she's not hopping…well literally speaking she's not hopping away. However it doesn't mean that she's still not elusive and knows where to hide. I stop as I catch my breath, needing to find my bearings as I focus on the earth to help guide me. I feel a shift in the wind as it blows towards my left. Taking this as a sign I follow it and start to run again.

I only start to slow down when I avoid running into people on their own jogs. That's when I find myself in the park where we had our first kiss. I remembered now as I smiled upon reflection of the sweet times we shared while here the last time. I start to scan the area for her form hoping to find her. So far I wasn't seeing any signs of her signature style of hair as I started to jog around the park.

If it weren't for my own morning jogs I'd be huffing right now. I never realized how big this park was until just now. As I keep looking around for her I realize that I'm on the other side of the park. The part where we kissed was by the docks. I cursed myself for looking aimlessly for her while I could have been running straight towards her. I took off and finally managed to make it to the hilly area where the slop ran towards the docks.

It was there that I felt my knees become weak. I was too far away to hear anything even remotely close to sound from them. The sound of joggers and bikes going along were louder than hearing them but I saw them. I saw _them_. I saw her and him hugging. So at ease in the hug to that I ached for her to have her arms wrapped around me like she used to. I could feel my knees tremble, could hear passerby's warning me to get off the path I had run onto on the hill as I couldn't stop staring at the sight before me.

My throat and mouth went dry. I watched them hug before they parted and him kissing her hand in a romantic way that had her smiling at the simple action before they hugged again…the hugs were to long for me to handle. I always knew he'd go after her when her guard was down. He did exactly as I felt he would have done and I witnessed him stealing her from me. It was one of the worst feelings ever.

Loosing someone you love in front of you. I walked a few steps felt my knees give out. I slipped back to sitting down on the grassy ground. The first time I caught a kiss between on that night so long ago now, then I was full of jealousy and rage. Such anger that I couldn't process how my actions could have affected me or others that day as I had reacted without thinking and punched him, made demands of her and halted my progress to getting her back.

Still didn't regret it but now wasn't the time to think that way. However, with everything that's happened since then I felt jealousy sure, who wouldn't at seeing what I just saw, but I felt no rage. Anger yes towards him, it was slowly building in me, but no rage. Not yet at least. I lost my will to move as I saw them part ways and walk off in different directions. I knew my chance to go to her was now.

I knew I had to get up off my ass and run to her, catch up with her. Tell her that I love her and that I didn't want to lie, that I know I messed up and so much more, but the adrenaline that pumped in me previously was dissipating fast now. I felt like a car that lost its last bit of gas and was now on the side of the road. Unable to move any more. I even tried to force myself to move but I merely stumbled.

The emotions coursing through me made it hard to force myself to simply stand up. I had lost her and once more it was because of my own idiocy. She was right that I could have made my own choice to tell her sooner, and yeah I followed Minako's orders but truth is, I was also afraid to tell her the truth. Afraid of how she'd react, so like a scared little kid I kept it to myself and hide the truth from her.

As the seconds that past felt like hours almost I had my past self yelling at me like I was a moron '_so tell why you're not getting up off your ass and going to her?!_' he/I shouted to me. Like a jolt of energy I stood on fumbling legs and took off after her. The sun had gone down by this point so it was that much more difficult to locate her. Yeah I risked running into people despite the darkness that was around but people liked to go for jogs after work or to take their pets out for walks after work.

I almost knocked into a few more people to as I was in my own head right now but at this point I didn't care. I needed to find her. It only took a few more minutes for me to realize she was once again lost to my vision. The darkness where she slipped into was only light up once more by the street lamps as the park dissipated slowly to give way to traffic and people walking home. I literally ran from one park of the park to the other end and lost her among all of it. I didn't try to push past people on the sidewalk.

She was too short to be seen among them so I knew I wouldn't find her. I stopped to give one final look around and nothing. It was like she was never there to begin with. She disappeared into the masses back on the streets. My little rabbit could flee when she wanted to. I grew frustrated now and growled it out scaring a few passing people as they looked at me like I was a tad crazy.

I tried to compose myself but at this point I didn't care anymore. I had once more lost sight of Usagi, this time it was because I was too busy sitting on my ass feeling sorry for myself and in my inner musings. I pulled out my phone to pulled Minako's information up to call her when I winced at what she might say. I put my phone back away in my pocket. I really didn't feel like getting a verbal beat down for failing to talk to Usagi.

Instead I went home and merely texted Minako_…failure at park, she disappeared on me. Will try at her place tomorrow…_and put my phone away as I tried to call Usagi once more. No response as I grow more frustrated. I run my hands through my hair as I feel it sticking up in different directions. All of the earlier anger that I tried to put into running comes back at me full force as I want to smash that guy's face in.

AGAIN! Hell I wanted to march up to him and beat him down for kissing her again, even if this time it wasn't on her face. I debate on going over to his house and beating on him but know that it's irrational to do so. I wasn't thinking straight and while I wouldn't get nailed for hitting a minor I would still get arrested if he decided to press charges. Plus I didn't know which house on her block he lived in. it was futile to do but thinking on it did make me feel better, what would really make me feel better though was Usagi in my arms.

If we had been at the resort instead. If this night hadn't turned into an utter night mare. I could have had her in my arms as we cuddled and kissed. I shut my eyes as I could only see now their kiss. I go into my bathroom and try to splash some cold water on my face. A shock if you will as I keep seeing the images flash before my face. I looked up to see my prince self-looking merely disappointed in me.

My anger getting the better of me I punched my mirror. My new mirror to before I hit the door with my hand. The door banged hard against the wall as I walked out. I grabbed a lamp and threw it at the balcony door as they both shattered and broke from the force. I kicked the coffee table. It was only Minako's text that stalled my rage on my place as I read it. _Handle it…_But I couldn't deal with her right now.

I didn't even bother to wonder what she didn't ask 'how' things went down when earlier she was '20 questioning me' all over when I was in front of Naru. I was to upset at myself to care though and I didn't want to take it out on someone who wasn't the sole reason for my anger. "You'll talk to her tomorrow." I tell myself as I force myself to sit down on the couch. I didn't even want to drink, the thought of it was nice but I wanted to be level headed while in this frame of mind, alcohol wouldn't aid in that.


	36. changes made & Usagi's decision

**SerenityxEndymion**: wow hope that's a good thing. And yeah its going to be soon for them to talk but first we have something else to come up first.

**Princesakarlita411**: yeah it was well needed.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thanks.

**Joanne** **Frances** **Tiano** **Cajilig**: thanks, it was a collective of things coming together, much like this one is.

**Rjzero00**: yeah you'll find out more in this coming chapter. And she is growing up here, as for the band-aid, that'll be coming into this chapter. She sent her home so Chibi Usa will be out of the view of people. Yeah Tyler's view needed that closure on it as Mamoru tries to work out what's going on in his head. In this case its not really him being weak its him feeling like every time he makes headway something happens to put a block in the path so to speak. As for the fallout it'll be interesting.

5 reviews nice, only two chapters left and were done. This has been a long journey and while I'm still looking for a new story to write I'll still be at it with the drabbles, please read and review!

Breaking point ch.36

Minako POV

I can't believe it's been days since Usagi has found out about Chibi Usa and how we kept it from her. During that time no one has received a call or text back from the numerous ones we've all sent out to her. Apologies, texts that were begging for her to come to us so we could all talk to her. Those came out after the first day that she didn't say anything to us, especially when we saw how she left the park.

It already felt too long since we'd spoken to her. We were all so worried especially after what we witnessed in the park that night and had already agreed NOT to intervene on. Despite the fact that at that point we all wanted to intercede and FIX the situation. It was our promise to each other to STOP the other from interfering so that Mamoru could make this right on his own and not rely on us.

Unfortunately, as we watched the scene unfold, we knew what we were witnessing. It was like watching a drama series that we could actually intervene on but choose not to so that the 'titular character' could right the wrong he made on his own. It was aggravating to say the least. An unfortunate piece that we did notice though was that it had clearly been a misunderstanding that had just been created as he ran up and saw the two.

We saw two people obviously parting ways but remaining friends for the long run, but from his jealous and insecure angle it looked intimate…like he lost her to another man for good and now he was losing himself in his sorrows and anger. Part of me during that was hoping that he'd act out again, only this time that the outcome would be different yet this time, while it was different its wasn't in a good way.

Ami had stopped me from unconsciously starting to tinker with the red string of love between them. I had nodded and resisted as we continued to watch. He looked defeated this time and we all felt for him, yet we did nothing. We had felt for him enough already and it was his time to work this out for himself. At least for that part. We still had our own misgivings to fix with her and we would be doing that hopefully soon.

I was hoping that Mamoru would have better luck by going over to her parent's place today since the weekend was over now to talk to her. Maybe get her to want to talk to us all by making that move forward. He had gone over there after we got off school to talk to her more, but her father answered the door. It was no secret that Usagi's father wasn't a fan of Mamoru. The tales of him scaring off boys from his daughter since she turned of age had become a bit of a legend in their neighborhood as well as others.

People thought it was a joke till the day Mamoru literally ran from the house when Chibi Usa came around and her father wasn't too far behind him. From what we gathered Usagi was doing work around the house and her father basically refused to let Mamoru in to see her. He didn't think her father knew what state they were in relationship wise BUT he sensed that Usagi told him she didn't feel like seeing anyone today.

So for him to text me back 'her father wouldn't let me see her, will have to try at her school instead' just made me more frustrated. I knew he had failed cause even he wouldn't want to push the man. Kenji wasn't one to back down easily as evident whenever an attack would happen with him around he was utterly defensive of his family. Something that made all of us respect and love the man as a father figure.

He could be especially protective against a guy that wanted to date his daughter or get close enough to her heart. He was a protective father who loved his kids and though no one faulted him for that he could take it to extremes at times. As proof in his unregister gun that Usagi mentioned once or twice. I know Mamoru could handle him but resisted in doing so for Usagi's sake and her father's as well.

After all Mamoru was quiet capable of himself as that's been proven numerously. He just wouldn't want to get the guys blood pressure up especially if there was another way. So school it was for now. Ami and Makoto tried to talk to her at school but she huddled away from them and back towards Naru and Umino, avoiding them. I wish I could have done something but both my school and Rei's are just too far away to go there and talk to her in time to be able to dart back to our own schools before the final bells ring.

So we couldn't do anything right now. The girls and I were debating on just simply going over there to her place to try to talk to her despite Mamoru's failed attempts but Makoto advised that she needed her space from us after everything. I had a feeling she was speaking from experience so I let the matter settle for the next day. It was just hard since we loved her so much. A bad call was made and now we were dealing with the results.

"Still hasn't talked to you guys yet." Artemis hoped up on my bed as I wiped a tear away. "I don't know what else to do. I've gone through the possible scenarios…" I told him, "I think you're doing what you need to do right now. Doing what she wants." he told me, I looked to him, "I'm not doing anything. All I can do is think about is what we've done." I tell him as he nuzzles my hand wrapped around my leg.

"And that's what she wants. She wants you to think about what's been done towards her, what she sees as the wrong decision." I look down at him, "Do you think I made the wrong choice?" I asked him. "I think you did what you thought was the best decision at the time. I may not have made the same decision but this is a part of learning and growing as not only a senshi but as a friend and sister." He spoke.

I wasn't sure of that was a good thing or a bad thing right now, "Don't be cryptic Artemis. Tell me what you honestly think. Did I really mess up that badly?" I asked him as I sniffed at the near dried up tear tracks on my face. I was worried about how these results would pan out. I saw his face fall a bit, "I can't tell you what to do on this Minako…" he started as he regarded me not only as a senshi but as his friend to.

"But I can say this, you made a semi understandable decision as a leader, one that a commander in an army would make to prevent future faults from happening on the battlefield. In that sense it was a wise decision and I accept that…" he began, "However as a friend, you hurt Usagi, your friend, by not only not telling her but by in a sense, letting her think things were okay when you hung out with her, and in doing so even in a sense deceived her." the realization of his words dawned on me.

"I guess it can be seen that way huh." I sighed as I began to cry harder for my friend. I didn't care about me at this point, I only cared about how Usagi was. "I just wanted Usagi to make her decision without any influence. To be happy with her choice in the end and let it be that, HER choice. She deserves it after everything. I never meant to hurt her, only to help her. I wasn't even trying to help Mamoru. Bugger always called me for assistance." I tell him as he nuzzles up to me for comfort.

"I know…and I to a degree agree with your actions, it doesn't however validate what the end results were." I nod, "Perhaps, I just didn't expect this to happen." I confess as he tells me I know, "But this maybe perhaps what usagi wants you to feel. To think about." I nodded as I realized that he may have a point. Usagi wanted us to feel and reflect on what happened as she had done once herself. One thing was for certain things were definitely going to change around here one way or another.

Rei POV

According to Minako, Mamoru had left Usagi's parent's home back to his place after his failed attempt to talk to her. I wanted to see if there was anything I could do so I went over to his place as a friendly peace offering. I was hoping to help bring the gap between the two together so that the crappy meddling that we had done could be fixed. So I figured to try and pull a 'Usagi' by meddling one last time even though Minako and the others insisted to stay out of it till Usagi spoke to us at least.

I was however impatient and didn't have the perseverance to deal with waiting so instead I went over to his place and knocked. When he answered I found that he looked utterly disheveled. Like he hadn't slept all weekend and probably hadn't eaten much either. He looked stunned and almost weary to see me. That was slightly painful to see angled towards me, I had thought we were past this.

"Have you heard from her?" he asked. Of course his first concern would be towards her, didn't keep the slight sting from entering my mind though. "Nice to see you to." He nearly glared at me, "No, none of us have." I fallback and admit as I gesture to be let in. He seems reluctant at first but then eventually gives in. As I walk in, I see the broken remnants of his glass balcony door and a garbage can full of broken glass from not only it but from what looks like a vase that was broken to.

I also notice some scuff marks near his coffee table as I decide against taking off my shoes. I was now weary of possible other invisible glass fragments he may have missed in his state, "Decide to do some redecorating." I mutter as I walk in further. My shoes clicking on the wooden floor as I continue forward. "What do you want Rei?" he was closing himself off. Not that I could blame him in this case, but still I wanted him to know he could come to me.

It however didn't stop me from sighing as I knew I had some of this coming, "Despite the other girls not helping you right now, I feel that I should. I created a bit of the havoc that happened between you and Usagi and I want to try to make things right." he looks to me a bit stunned. It dawns on me a bit that he is really shocked I'd help him out and frankly it's a tad insulting to me, "Don't look at me like that, I wasn't a monster, I was just…it's a lot to explain and go into, point is I can help now so do you want it or not?" I asked him.

He sighed, "I was going to talk to her after her last class tomorrow at her school." I saw the benefit in that but I also saw the downside in it to. "I don't think that'll work, not even the girls have been able to talk to her and they GO to school with her. No you need something a tad more confrontational than that." I concluded as he waved his hands at me in a 'cancel that' motion, "No, I don't want Usagi to feel trapped. I want her to listen to me but to feel free to leave still to." He tells me.

"You sure do like to make things harder on yourself don't you." I snip a bit sarcastically, "I don't try to…it just happens that way." He defended. "I'm just saying I don't think afterschool will work in your favor." He concedes to this point, "Then what? It's been days now and I can't think straight." He walks away as I look at him. His posture is nerve racked as if he's been way to caffeinated and unable to sleep at the same time.

His body wants to crash but his brain and heart obviously won't let him. His eyes are even looking a tad sunken in from lack of sleep as his muscles, nice and taut as they are begin to bulge from being unable to do something about what he really wants to do. "I just can't believe it. I finally meet and fall in love with this amazingly fantastic woman, and find out we have this amazing future together and I blow it!" his hand smashed through a part of the glass door that hadn't been broken off yet.

I jump out of reflex as more glass comes crashing down narrowly missing his own slipper covered feet as it sounds off in his place. Its near deafening in the otherwise silent room. The walls make it echo loudly as I cringe from it. I can then see the blood begin to drip down his wrist towards his forearm as I run and grab a towel from the kitchen and go to him only for him to pull away from my attempts to stanch the bleeding.

"Mamoru!" I protested trying to wrap the wound up, "NO!" he moved back, "I deserve whatever pain life had to throw at me now. I deserve this for hurting her and messing up." he mutters as he indicates the new wound on his hand. I see the devastation on his face, I see how much this pains him to not be with her. I clench the towel just a tad tighter in my hand as I look at his whole form in the bit of light.

To feel so much love for someone that flees from you after so much suffering they've endured from your own mistakes even after they constantly fought to make it right with you. The pain is all over his form. He's hunched over and utterly unapproachable. Any lesser of a woman would walk away and let him sit and stew in his misery. Briefly recalling Usagi telling all of us at one point or another of Saori makes think of what she would do but something does tell me seconds later that she couldn't handle Mamoru like this.

She wasn't woman enough for him as Usagi was. It strikes me strangely how Usagi is fit for him in so many ways and can pull him out of moods the way no other could. It's a strange gut feeling I have and it's one of the few reasons why I know that doing this is what I need to do for them both. So, knowing that I to wasn't lesser of a woman and just as I knew that Usagi wouldn't tuck tail and leave I wasn't going to either.

Though I will admit that I briefly feel a tinge of jealousy that what he's feeling, that the utter love and need to have the woman of his dreams isn't for me. I feel my own emotions on it and realize that while yes I felt feelings towards him in the beginning at one point when we first met, what I really felt was the want within myself to find someone with a kindred soul to spend my life with as Usagi had found it with him.

I was jealous of Usagi for having that, not for having him but having found that special someone that you know you want to spend your life with. I wanted my own happy ending and felt jealous towards that and I mistook it all this time and let it fester and grow. I was only thankful that an enemy never spotted or noticed this and used it against us at all. I was suddenly very glad that Usagi and I had had our talk when we did.

I was able to see past so many issues that were in the way before to the truth deep within myself and for that I will never forget it. I will forever be grateful for her for giving us the chance to talk and bond. Even if this did happen if I could make this right then it just might help us all bond and become closer for it. After all I missed my friend. I let what happened turn our friendship around and get twisted and hurt her. I needed to make this right.

So as I toss him the towel he catches it yet doesn't look at me. Clearly indicating that it's only on reflex that he does, "Then stop being a damned baby about it." he looks to me in slight shock that I'm yelling at him, "Excuse me?!" he asks, his tone getting near warning levels to either explain myself fast or back off and let him sulk like the child he knows he's acting like, "You heard me!" his chest began to puff out in his anger.

I knew I had to talk fast for him to get the point, "If you're going to get her back then you need to stop feeling sorry for your bad self and take action. And not breaking your place action!" I snap at him as I indicate his place and how he really needs to regain some self-control. "I mean seriously, you break stuff just to relieve some anger?" I near asked, "I broke it cause I was pissed at myself and for seeing her with him…again!" he snapped back.

I remembered seeing that myself, but I didn't want to give away that we had been there and saw what had happened. "Are you sure you saw what you think you saw?" he shot his eyes to me, "Whatever it was." I amended myself. "I…" he looked to be in reflection on it, "I saw…" I watched him closely on his emotions, "Could it be that whatever it was that you saw had added emotional stressors going on that could have made it seem worse than what it really was?" I expressed to him.

I was trying hard to show him that things weren't as they seemed without giving myself away. I watched him wrestle with this as he walked forward and stood by the coffee table. "It's possible." He finally conceded, "It just looked like she was going back to being with him." He tells me, "You mean Tyler?" I asked, pretending to clarify as he looked to me, "Yeah." He muttered, "Mamoru one date that ended as it did does NOT constitute as them being together to begin with. Trust me I've had that pointed out to myself before." I tell him.

Not that I wanted him to know why I had that pointed out to me. He didn't need to know I had to have OUR initial relationship explained to me when I assumed we were dating for the few times we hung out. That had hurt my ego a bit and it took me a while to let it go. I may not act like it but I do have a bit of an ego and I don't like for people to see that they can knock it down or know I have one.

Back to the subject at hand here, "How about I tell her that there's an emergency meeting for the senshi at the temple. I'll tell the girls what the real reason is, but we need something to get her out there to hear us out. To hear you out." I suggest, "You want to LIE to her AGAIN just to get her to listen to us?" he asks while arching a brow at me. Yes I see the dilemma in that one to, "You have a better one?" I ask as I get my phone out to get ready to send the message to all the girls of what were going to do.

"No…but I don't see how lying to her is going to be helpful when it was lying to her to begin with that got her pissed with us to begin with." He mutters to me. Just when I'm about to hit send I get a message from Usagi to all of us girls and even his phone buzzes on the countertop. I stop him from going to it as I have a feeling on who its from, "Its Usagi…" I tell him stunned as he rushes to get his phone to see the message himself.

Opening it we read together without thinking, "Emergency meeting at the temple tomorrow after school." I begin as Mamoru reads the last part that's in bold capital letters, "Everyone's attendance is mandatory." We look to each other, shock apparent for both of us, "Well I guess my being here is a bit pointless now." I realize as Usagi took it upon herself to send out an emergency meeting notice to all of us, beating me to the punch. "I guess I better go. If we're all going to this meeting you'll need your sleep." I warn.

Even though we both know as long as he's worried about this meeting now and how it'll affect his relationship with Usagi, he won't get any rest. "I'll try…" he responds as the girls all respond back with their various texts. I have a feeling though that Usagi won't respond to anything till tomorrow when she can talk to us after school. I leave Mamoru's place only having realized that while I didn't accomplish much, I did learn more about he and myself.

Usagi POV

I've never called a meeting before. It was usually something mutual that had been agreed upon by the girls to meet up too discuss senshi related business. Yet I hadn't actually ever called a meeting before…till now. It felt odd but when I talked to Luna about it, and about how I should handle what was to come I knew what I had to do. Luna did agree that the deception shouldn't have happened either but as someone who does know me to a degree, she to understood why it was made.

Not that she took Minako's side on the matter, no she was stunned it had been made into an order to begin with. She had been given a clue that things weren't happy, but she and Artemis had been otherwise focused and figure we as the girls were handling things. She had no real idea that this is what 'handling it' meant. As far as she and Artemis were concerned, we could handle this with ease and be adults about it.

Obviously, that wasn't what happened but perhaps that's how things could end. Its why I took a few days of letting them sweat it out to know what I had to do. Plus, during that time I decided to spend it with Chibi Usa. We actually ended up bonding a bit and enjoying the subtle time together. She still had her issues but thanks to my own mother taking with her, making it a 'school assignment' discussion to be had she explained things to Chibi Usa that really only a mother of two could tell her stories on.

Chibi Usa then became a bit fascinated by the idea and now seemed excited to have little siblings around. Now she wanted to go home for a whole new reason. To be there for them and teach them when they got older. My mother had no idea how much help she just gave me and how much it helped to bond the two of us together. I had been merely glad she had the time to do it after dinner on Sunday.

Plus, after spending the time bonding, I actually started to feel a connection to her. I think she felt it to as we went a full few days without one negative word from her to me. In fact, I even helped her, along with Luna to acting as a guide, to work on connecting to the crystal a bit herself. She'd need the training either way, so I taught her breathing exercises to be able to feel its power more clearly than before.

I did also decide to put some of my own power into her. She didn't seem to need it as much though. I put this to whatever Mamoru and whomever else helped had done beforehand. I think she was just happy that she wasn't see through again. I was to as I didn't need that in front of my parents at all…or Shingo. Now that it had been a few days of us bonding I could clearly see parts of myself in her now.

She could really be a sweet loving child, she just needed to open her mind to other people's perceptions and NOT be so closeminded to what was really going on. She needed to accept change and not be afraid of it especially if it was her parents in the future making the changes. I wanted her to understand that. To not let herself be so affected by her emotions to the point where she would lose control of them.

I wanted her to learn how to control them better so that when she did get older and gain more of her powers, especially if she returned to the past again she needed to be able to work with them better so that she could call upon an attack easier. So she could have more of an advantage over the enemy that wouldn't care that a child was a senshi. After all I had to do it to, to NOT let my own emotions overpower me.

So that I could fight better. So that I could know how an enemy would react and react that much faster myself. So, in helping her meditate, something I also know Rei would have been helpful on, and focus on the crystal and teaching her we were also bonding together and doing it in a new routine also meant we were helping each other out. Me by keeping up with my own training and her by learning new things with hers and it helped us to bond closer which I know Luna and Artemis were happy about.

So, when the idea of what to do about the girls struck me, I knew for sure that I was doing the right thing. I even have the respect and compliance with both Luna and Artemis who've both kept this meeting and its true purpose secret for me from anyone else. Even from Minako as she asked Artemis about it in her shock the day, I sent the text out. He remained tight lipped on it and reported to me on what was said.

I made sure I was the last to arrive at the temple after school that Tuesday, making sure to avoid detention since I got up early and that was only because I couldn't sleep well the night before. It made me wonder if Mamoru was having any issues with sleeping to cause my nerves felt a tad fried as I had gone over what I was going to talk with them about. I definitely made sure to have Chibi Usa stay behind at the house so that I could discuss this with them alone.

Plus, that night before, the emotional warfare going on in my head wasn't to helpful. After all I had just taken the past few days to go through the pros and cons of everything. It still hurt that they essentially stated they didn't trust me by NOT telling me the truth beforehand. I knew what I was going to do but I didn't want to let on to what it was till after I was halfway through talking with them.

One by one the girls showed up and confirmed via text that they were there. Rei had been silent once I got to the temple. She tried to come near me but thought better of it when she saw I wasn't in the mood. She nodded and kept on sweeping up invisible dirt by this point. Ami was the first one I saw there as she looked nerve wracked herself, then Makoto and finally Minako as upon seeing me the rest decided to sit down at the table and wait for me to talk. It felt nearly like a board meeting right now with nearly everyone here.

It was then that Mamoru showed up huffing and honestly looking worse for weary. It was clear that my not having contacted any of them in the past few days really made them sweat it out. I saw Ami looking a bit worried, though her hair even at this point was looking a little bit longer than usual. Rei had her robes on but was clearly trying to keep herself calm down and NOT provoke me.

Makoto was in her uniform, as were most of the others, but her pony tail from what I could see lost some of its shine to it. It merely looked thrown together rather than even combed out to put back in the band. Her eyes showed her worry to. Minako though, she not only looked worried she looked nearly defeated. Like she realized her mistakes that she took in being my appointed second in command.

Yet she looked ready to receive whatever punishment I deemed fit. She was one of the few who actually did look at me in the eyes for more than a few seconds at a time. Not that the others were afraid but were more than likely silently hoping that I would forgive them with ease as I usually did in the past. However, it was when I met Mamoru's gaze that I felt my breath leave my body for a moment.

His eyes were the worst. They were sunken in, the brightness that was once within them for hope for us was now darkened with mere hope that I not cast him out of my life. I could feel it through our link. His emotions strong as he knew and felt how mistaken he was in his actions. Yet he didn't feel how I was feeling. That was in part due to me blocking the link to him. I didn't want him to have a clue to how I felt.

Not like that anyways. I wanted him to be more involved and NOT rely on it so much. I mean your average boyfriend or girlfriend, or spouse didn't have that, and they worked out their issues just find. He needed to see that he should rely on getting to know my emotions WITHOUT the use of it. It would be something else to discuss later on between us. As of right now I had to put the fear of the goddess Selene in them all.

I wanted them to know not only how I felt but how their actions were felt on me and visa versa, "Glad you all could make it." I started as they waited with a bated breath and didn't interrupt me to talk. "I've had a lot of things going through my head the last few days." I began, "A lot of reasons to NOT talk to the lot of you." They turned their heads down in shame, "You've all kept what happened with Chibi Usa from me. My own future daughter." I looked to Mamoru, "Our future daughter."

He gulped and opened his mouth but didn't respond, "I debated for days on how to handle this." I began, letting both Luna and Artemis get up on the table in front of me as they took positions by my side. Their only saving grace from my 'wrath' was that they haven't been given all of the details. They had been busy re-connecting themselves and doing nightly patrols so while I was still miffed, I was glad that at least one couple had made it through relatively clean on the other side of this mess.

They talked things out much like Mamoru and I were doing but they never kept anything from the other unlike Mamoru and I, so I was honestly happy for the two felines. No amount of crap going on in my own personal life could stop me from feeling happy for them. Especially considering how limited they were from human contact, to speak anyways. I'm not even going into the process of taking human form since it was incredibly limiting for them to begin with and prevent the usage of powers to.

"I'm not going to yell at you guys." I hope they understood what I meant by this. "I'm not going to raise my voice and screech like a howler monkey or make irrational demands of you." They peaked back up again. Not only did I really not have it in me to do so yelling would indicate that this was still a fresh issue. That it would have some affect, but I didn't believe that. I knew this was an issue was old now, but needed to be closed for good.

This needed to be resolved and they needed to know the level and depth of how serious I was through the tone of my voice rather than the volume. To showcase to them just how serious I was in what I had to say to them today. Not to mention I'm too emotionally exhausted to do spit fire at them. "Not only do I not have it in me right now to do that, but I shouldn't have to raise my voice to get my point across." They nodded their heads in agreement on that.

"Now I'm going to say my piece and your going to listen." I could sense Rei about to talk as she opened her mouth so I stopped her, "And no interruptions either." They all nodded as she shut her mouth back up and let me have the floor, "Over the last few days, I've felt a barrage of emotions hitting me from several different angles." I walk about a little bit as I watched them. I needed to show them that this was frustrating for everyone yes but also just something that shouldn't have happened.

"Especially last Friday when I found out about everything." Mamoru shut his eyes as if in recollection of that evening. That night was a rough one, so I did understand why he was feeling as he was. A blind person could see how much this was upsetting to him. Yet I needed for him to see how much I was upset by things to. We both were, "I kept thinking how could those I trusted with my own life not tell me something so important."

I iterated this as I took my broach off of my blouse. I looked at it as I then sat down at the head of the table the girls and Mamoru were at. "I thought to myself if they truly have that much lack of faith and trust in me then maybe being their leader, maybe being their future Queen is something they don't find me truly worthy of." I noticed near immediate protests from the girls along with gasps as I slammed the broach on the table like a gavel. It regained their attention and quieted everyone down.

"I'm fairly certain I said no interruptions." The ease and quietness of my tone alone with how steady it was I knew sent a shockwave through the group as they calmed down, "These are the feelings that went through my head over the last few days. I even debated for a little bit of time on giving my broach and scepter to Rei." I could tell she was stunned by this and balked nearly like a chicken as the others looked to her near accusatorily.

"After all, in the beginning you did make fairly obviously points on how you felt about me and my position as leader." The others looked to her in anger recalling these things. She actually looked like a shell of the girl she once was. The girl that would be to hot headed to see what point I was making in this and start making false clams or accusations even towards me and my words. Instead she listened and waited for what I had to say next, showing me her growth since we had spoken.

"I even wondered if you would take the scepter to see if it even powered up on you." I could see the shred of wonderment in her eyes as she briefly looked at it before swallowing a lump in her throat and looking back at me. She reached for it as it had rolled towards her a little bit when I pulled it out onto the table, but only to push it back towards me. The expression on her face clear as day. After all we BOTH knew it wouldn't ever power up for her.

There was no connection for her to pull power from. Only I held that connection. It was a lesson we had learned back when Mamoru had been kidnapped by the negaverse. I gave it to Rei for safe keeping so that on the off chance, which was very likely to happen, this was Beryl's domain after all, that if I was captured in the dark kingdom that it wouldn't get stolen from me in there when I went after him.

Granted I didn't make it in there when Malachite tried to convince me to go after him alone. I knew it was a trap, but I was so willing to do whatever it took to save Mamoru, that had the girls NOT given themselves away in the shadows I would have gone in. She later admitted to me that when she knew it held, she knew there was power within it, but that she had no access to it. It was more like a pretty heavy ornament to hold onto. One that could be used to hit someone with but that was it, there was nothing for her to feel.

So her pushing it back towards me was her way of showing that not only did she remember it but by not even bothering to try to hold it again indicated she no longer cared. She had changed as had we all. "Yet I knew deep down that you aren't that same person anymore. You're not the same hot tempered miko that I first met. Sure, you still have a temper but like me you've grown since we spoke."

She almost looked like internally she was going 'whew!'. I look at the other girls, "You all have as I have…which made this little lie, something that could have been handled better, so hurtful…" I told them as I could see it in them all that they regretted their actions. "At one point I debated on merely leaving the senshi…" their eyes went wide in obvious shock of my words and what I had considered.

"But I knew in the end I couldn't do that. No matter what I could never leave you guys. I love you too much and I know that were all needed as a team in the end so I could never do that." Relief swept across all of their faces. "You guys made a bad decision…you showed me such lack of trust and faith that I doubted for a bit my own self." I could see the hurt in their eyes at the hurt they caused so I told them, "Which is why…"

I watched all of their faces as they looked so pained to speak up but didn't, "As much as I truly hope that I'm not making a mistake in this next decision…" which I really hoped I wasn't. It was a turning point for all of us of what I was going to say next. "I've come to the conclusion that while I don't agree with the decision made to keep this from me that I do understand that you were in your own way trying to protect me."

I see the shocked looks on their faces. "I think that things could have been handled way differently and that I should have been told sooner, but as Naru, whom I have told everything to her about us, told me, there's other angles to think about it." They were to shocked to protest if they would have. "Minako…" she barely nodded in her shocked state, "I get it, I do. You were there since the start and wanted to protect me." Her eyes shifted to 'thank you for understanding what I was trying to do'.

"I get that, but…" her eyes widened, "It doesn't mean that keeping vital information from me is a good idea. Trust goes both ways it's not just one." She nodded accepting that and knowing the truth of it. "You girls, you all mean the world to me. Your not just my senshi, your my sisters, my friends…" they smiled, "But the only way we can build up on our bonds is if you put your trust and faith into me as I do to you all." I could see blinding acceptance and trust in them all as some were even tearing up a bit.

"If you all can do that, then I can forgive this once, HOWEVER…" they gulped. "If this ever happens again for ANY reason." I looked around at them as I spoke, "And I do mean ANY reason, then our friendship is over." The shocked yet understanding looks on their faces was clear as day. "I will still continue to fight beside you, but I can't be friends with people whom I can't trust to tell me the truth."

"I'll admit this decision wasn't made lightly." Their eyes darted to mine, "I hated to have the very thought in my head that I couldn't trust those I worked with on a daily basis to save lives from evil, but if that becomes the cross to bear to keep the people of earth protected I'll be damned if I let an innocent fall because I put my trust into someone, one of you, who decides in the middle of a battle that your going to ignore my decision and do your own thing when we worked as a team together to protect others."

I can see the shock of what I just said hitting them all, "Usagi…" Ami braved, "Don't want you to slam your broach down again but, we'd never let an innocent suffer because we couldn't keep it together." I knew my smile was wistful, "I know that that's what we all want to believe, that no matter how we felt about the other we'd never let our personal emotions get in the way of an innocent getting hurt…" I told her, them all.

"But the truth is all it would take is one time, one day where we crossed that line from protecting the innocent to letting our personal feelings get to involved. One time where we let something that went down between us and let the negatives of our friendships hurt someone in the middle of a battle and lose an innocent." I knew she'd want to protest so it actually came as a shock to me when Rei spoke up.

"She's right…" we all looked to her, "Look at how we were in the beginning." I could tell the girls were in reflection now. "Especially when we were hunting the rainbow crystals down." I remember those days clearly. Several of our friend got caught in the crossfire when those were being searched for. "Usagi made the hard decision to let Zoicite have what was it two of them to save Naru and Umino." I got reprimanded for doing that to.

I knew I had lost trust and faith in those that were around me at the time. They felt that there was another option I could have taken but didn't cause I didn't know any better thus making Luna question my role as a being a leader. Believe me if there was another option, I would have taken it but there wasn't. there was only two good friends of mine in harm's way and I couldn't let anyone get hurt if I could help it.

"Would any of us have done the same?" she asked them as I couldn't help but wonder what they would have done in my shoes as well, "Would we have made that hard choice?" none of the girls spoke up. "There have been plenty of times where Usagi has made that hard decision and we questioned her on it repeatedly." She stated as in another shocking point Mamoru spoke up for the first time in this.

"She's right on that to." The girls looked to him, "Look how you guys saw me at first. I was considered the enemy at first and Usagi was the only one who had enough faith and trust in me to know that I wasn't the enemy. She went by her gut." The girls looked down at realizing the point I was making in this. The shocking twist was both Rei and Mamoru were helping me make my point.

"You all were convinced that I was working for the negaverse simply because I to was angling for the crystal. Yet no one ever asked me why I was looking for it other than Usagi. You all just thought I was using Usagi to get to it and would lie about anything to gain her trust. That the only reason I was protecting her was to gain her trust so that when it was found I could steal it from her." The girls and even Luna looked at him guiltily and sheepishly.

"We're all at fault in some form or another." Luna spoke up now. I knew at some point I'd lose having control of this conversation but considering they were acknowledging how right I was for a change I let it go. "Usagi here made what I would have considered wrong choices on several occasions yet her gut instincts were on point and I regret not giving her and showing her more trust and faith in that." I accepted Luna's apology.

"We all did…" Rei admitted, "I was one who held skepticism for a long while and even after you had been proven to be right often enough. I still held on to it cause I couldn't understand how you saw things as you did. Your instincts didn't lead you down the wrong paths and yet we continuously downplayed them and questioned you." The girls realized so much with this now as it finally felt like we were making headway.

"This is why I need for things to be clear between all of us. I love you all, no matter what I do, your my family, but trust does need to exist and not trusting me enough to give me pertinent information only tells me you don't trust me enough to handle it. Which only tells me that if you don't trust me what room is there to trust you." I say with a heavy heart. "It won't be happening any more going forward." This came from Minako as she looked to me.

Her eyes not just that of a senshi but as my friend and sister, "You have my word that I will never make a decision like that to keep important stuff from you again It may have seemed like a good idea at the time, but I know now that I wasn't completely right in my call and I'm sorry. I never wanted to cause further damage and yet that's what I did." I nod an accept her apology as well as the others then say their own apologies to me.

It's when I see Mamoru and realize that he's trying hard to keep things to himself that I tell the girls, "I will say this in parting, make no mistake, if this error happens again I won't hesitate to keep good on that promise. I truly don't want to lose our friendships. Not after all of this." I warn them though internally I'm feeling a sense of renewed hope that things are definitely going to be different this time.

Its then that Rei senses things now, "Girls why don't we start to train out back. We can get warmed up for a bit and wait for Usagi and Mamoru to join us." Minako follows suit, "Lets go." One by one each of the girls and I hug, though its light and still feels like a tetter totter of emotional things going on I know that things will get better. I knew deep in my heart that I made the right call with them. Now…as I looked to Mamoru he shut the screen door in their absence then turned back to me.


	37. Saori & Usagi talk & coming together

**Rjzero00**: yes the revitalization was much needed. And yeah that speech she gave them was inspired by a few others to be honest, yet it really worked out and I felt satisfied with it. Sorry it sounds like an excuse, but that's my interpretation of it. And yeah he's supposed to be king in the future, but that doesn't mean that he's always going to be like this. He obviously overcomes more things along the way to becoming king and evolves beyond the man that he is right now. He just has to go through and get over the hurdles that way when he meets a dignitary that say fancies her, he can be secure in his and Usagi's growing relationship to not act out or react unless necessary. Same thing with her on his behalf.

**Aiyoku**: yup and here's the last one.

**InuKaglover4ev22**: its not a problem. I get it, I'm behind on some stories to read to and some t.v. shows that I need to catch up on. And yes your right that wiseman manipulated Chibi Usa's memories, but she didn't see them all as bad, she was convinced that her and Mamoru could be a thing or whatever her memories were twisted into on that one, cause it is clear that she has a weird crush on him from the start and only nulls out when she finds out he's her future father. It only really continues so she can agitate Usagi and she enjoys getting a rise from her, but it was there already and I think that he unknowingly contributed to it by paying her more attention and taking her side compared to Usagi's. and while I agree with you on Minako just wait and see what happens there with that. And yeah they all missed each other, and yes Tyler's family does have another babysitter but she's not always available and Usagi's in the area so yeah. Never heard of a chef's kiss' before. Enjoy the continued reading! 😊

3 reviews nice, I'm glad you've all enjoyed this story, and as this is the last chapter I hope you enjoy it to and enjoy whatever I can come up with to put out next as I'm still torn. Please feel free to message me your thoughts and I'll see what works. I love to write and create so thank you all for being here with me through this and enjoy. Reviews are always welcome and encouraged by the way!

Breaking point ch.37

Mamoru POV

As soon as the girls waked out and left us alone I was nervous about what Usagi might have to say to me considering everything, but I was also thankful for the privacy as this next part was just between us, "Usa first off I wanted to thank you for inviting me out here to this little meeting." Cause to be honest I normally didn't get invited to these. Now though I had a chance to talk to her again and I wasn't going to blow it.

I just had to be okay with exposing myself and letting her see it all and honestly this is a long time coming. "I've been so lost without you in my life these past few days." I tell her, my voice breaking just a bit. "I don't ever want to go another day without you in it. Without talking with you, seeing you…knowing what's going on in your life…you know what's going on in mine, all of it." I hope she hears the plea in my voice, that she sees how much she means to me and that I truly do love her more than anything.

In the last few days I had tried to come up with any and every way possible to show her the depth of my feelings and I came up with two ways that would hopefully showcase to her just how much I love her and what I'm willing to go through and do for her. I went into my pocket to pull out the spare key to my place that I had made extra special just for her. I did it the day after Rei came over.

I knew I had to do something to showcase to Usagi how serious I am about us. That's when it occurred to me to show her how much I was ready to move forward in our relationship. I started to ask myself how much was I ready for and realized I could see myself living with her. Even if I only got to live with her part time since I doubted her family would let her live with me full time, it would still be better than nothing.

I had already talked with the security guard up front of my building to put her down as 'live in guest' so that she wouldn't get stopped or asked what her purpose was there. Ironically the security guard ended up muttering why it took me so long to do it. I couldn't help but laugh a bit at his words as I answered as best as I could 'stupidity'. So here I now stood with an extra key in my pocket hoping she'd want to take it.

I wanted her to feel welcomed into my place. To show her that it was hers to, to feel warm and at home. That when she felt like she was ready to move in full time from her parents place that not only was I ready but that she could decorate however the hell she wanted to. I didn't care if it was rainbows and unicorn looking crap, I just wanted my Usagi back. I had to do something to show how serious I was after seeing her and HIM in the park area.

And I wasn't doing it strictly because of that sight. It was just the final straw for me. I realized I had been ready for a little while I just hadn't let myself see it yet. So after seeing their embrace and losing her in the crowded streets and having even my 'past self' become defeated with me I had to abandon any type of remaining fear I had left and show her that I wasn't going to let it control me anymore.

That ass, Tyler, wasn't going to be whom or what she needed, I mean I knew he could be but she already had it in me. I had to show her that and win her back…again. The more I had a chance to think on it the more I knew I couldn't let her go. Not without a fight in every sense of the word. He'd have to beat me in every way that would show her how important she was so that she knew I would do anything for her.

I should have offered this beforehand, but its better late than never. "I can't go another day without you in it." I go to grab the key in my pocket when she put her hand up to stop me. My heart lurches forward, fear of what she's going to say evident by the way my heart pounds for her to NOT say she's given up on us. She must have seen the look in my eyes as she smiles, "I know, I feel the same way."

I feel my heart start to pound a bit less in fear, but it's still there. She's giving me slight hope here, "And I know that this wasn't entirely your fault." She acknowledged as I relaxed just a fraction more. "I know I yelled at you pretty badly that night and I left out of your place in a distressed state and that you called several times." I felt relieved that she got the calls but knew now that in fact she had ignored them.

She had NEVER before these events ignored a call from me…EVER. She was always quick to pick up or at least ALWAYS picked up. So yeah this was something that unnerved me. "I was just so upset by what I had found out that it felt like everything was hitting me all over again all at once." Great so that bombshell of information going off hit all the triggers all at once for her and made her feel as she did that night.

"I felt so upset and overwhelmed with everything that I hadn't considered what you all were thinking with the matter at hand. I was only seeing things from my side of the coin and I needed to see how things must have been from your ends. I can't imagine keeping this from me was easy." I heard her tell me. "Then….?" I ask as I look around considering everything she said before, "Oh I meant what I said." She tells me.

Her tone changing, "Just because I admit to overreacting a bit doesn't mean that I agree with what decision was made." I nod, "What I meant by 'not being easy' was that I understand how hard it is to keep a secret from someone you love as I've done that plenty." I look at her oddly as she explains, "My family on my secret life as a senshi!" I nod realizing what she meant now. I just hadn't thought about that before.

I know very few people that I would talk to about my secret life as tuxedo mask, very few and they don't even know. Usagi I know however knows many people and that she keeps this secret from and she does it on a daily basis for their own safety. I can only imagine what her parents and Shingo would think if they knew the truth about her, about all of us. It wouldn't be good news that's for sure. At least not to their ears anyways.

"But I'm someone that you should trust enough to talk to about that so yes I meant what I said, I was just 'expressing' that I understand the different aspects of where you all were coming from." She tells me as I take in her words, "I get it I do. I'd be upset to if I found out what you did after all of what you went through." I admit. "I made myself think about how I'd act if I were in your shoes and I think I might have done more than storm off." My words make her look at me with minor mirth.

"Really?" she asks, "Yeah I might have not spoken to you for a whole week if not longer. Truth is I don't know what I would have done. I'd be upset for sure. So the fact that were talking now instead of at the end of next week just proves to me that you're a bigger person than I am." I tell her as she nods at knowing a bit of how I'd react, "I see…I guess we both would have reacted differently…" she begins.

"I really did want to go to that resort with you that Friday." I look up to her as she looks regretful of not going, "Yeah, I had several things planned out for us to do while there." I briefly recalled a few of them to. I sighed, "I really am sorry you found out that way." I needed to apologize to her about this even though I left it repeatedly in the voicemails. Knowing her she probably didn't listen to them or if she did she was giving no indication that she had.

"I don't even know what Minako's plan was for telling you but I knew the longer we waited the worse it would get and I messed up on continuously following her orders and NOT telling you sooner." I apologize to her. "Well you're not the only one who messed up." She starts, "Not just the girls either, but even I myself did." I'm stunned by this as I hadn't expected this from her. I was honestly a little stunned.

"I over reacted a bit that night and took off. I gave into the desire to do so instead of staying behind and talking it out further with you and getting to the gritty details." I was struck by a sudden urge to hold her close to me in the moment. It was like there was a new mature level to her that I hadn't before seen and didn't know existed till now. To show that she too was apologetic on how things were handled.

It only reaffirmed my want to have her move in even if only part time. "I should have calmed myself down more and we should have talked things out better than what we did, but I let my anger get the better of me and took off like a stubborn child rather than a committed adult." I'm still stunned as she gestures for me to sit back down as she comes forward from the table and sits in front of me.

"Naru pointed out a lot of things to me and got me to see where even my own faults in this are." I never did give Naru enough credit, and speaking of, "I actually ran into her when I went to try and find you." She looks a bit bewildered by that for a moment before a clear answer hits her as she says, "Well I know she didn't tell you were I was as I didn't see you." Her words are true as I recall exactly what happened with such detailed accuracy that I grip my fist on the table and try not to make my next words sound like an accusation.

I didn't want to come off as untrusting of her when Even Rei herself pointed out that things could really mean one thing even when it can seem like something else and I didn't want to accuse Usagi of something if what I saw wasn't what I think I saw. My own imagination may have taken the wrong leap forward and I needed to make sure I had all the details before I spoke to much further no how I felt.

"I know…it made it a little bit difficult to find you." I admit then clear my throat, "Eventually I did though." I look to her, forcing myself to see and watch her reaction to my next confession, "I found you by the docks…you didn't see me as I was a bit further away, hell you probably couldn't have heard me either, but I saw you…" I gulped after I let out a low choked out chuckle hoping that it would give a chance to get the words out right.

"And with **him**…" I really couldn't help the slight edge to my voice as I said the even associated with Tyler. It bothered me on levels I didn't know existed that this guy who I wouldn't normally view as a threat was a truer threat than most and I was to stuck up my own ass to see that. I had it backwards initially. I had really thought that since I was this former prince, someone who fought side by side her, that could be a part of that world of hers that I was the best and really only real fit for her.

I failed to take in other aspects into account. I felt that I could be superior in most senses. That since I had the upper hand through combat training and other forms of training that I would win out in majority cases, yet the simplest case is where he was winning out and that was simply by being a good guy and showing her what a good boyfriend could do for her. He showed her how he could be there for her and show her how he cared about her.

Granted I did feel those things towards her but didn't SHOW that I did. At least not to the point where the people that I knew even KNEW of her existence. He showed her he was happy to show her off and I showed her I wasn't. It had NOTHING to do with being a part of our world, he showed her what she had been missing with me and had I not messed up I could have shown her all that and more.

She might have already been living with me. I know she never would have even blinked in his general direction had things not happened as they did. I slipped up though and got too damned cocky and he somehow knew this. From guy to guy he knew it and he slipped further into her life and got closer to her. He showed himself to be better than I for her and he wasn't going to get his way without a fight from me.

"I saw you both together…in his arms…" her hand comes on top of mine as I look at her. Having lost the eye contact when I was deep in my thoughts. "Did you think that something happened?" she asked me. I wondered if this was a trick. If I should tell her no, that I believed in us but the truth was I gave her reason to doubt me before so instead of lying to her I gave her the truth even if she didn't like it.

"It's not like I didn't give your reason to feel differently about us. I do trust you Usagi, I always will and yeah, its hard sometime to let you in on certain things…not going to deny it, but it doesn't mean I love you any less." I could see the reaction as I knew I had to pull this up before it sounded like I didn't trust her, "It doesn't mean I don't trust you at all but it does however mean that I know I don't always give you reason to trust me." I could tell she wasn't expecting to hear that from me.

"I know I hold things close to the vest a lot, and it's a defensive mechanism. It's something I have in place from being a kid from how I grew up and really I shouldn't have it on with you or even Motoki. Or the girls for that matter. Its hard to put my trust in someone else, especially you." I could see the bit of rejection in her eyes as I spoke, so I had to make her understand what I was getting across here.

"And it's not because you've done anything wrong, it's because I can't believe someone as beautiful, inside and out as you are would want to be with such an anti-social, ass hole that can be an unbearable, even unsufferable at times dick. You deserve so much better than me that I let my own doubts and insecurities plague me and allow me to make bad decisions and hurt our relationship." I see her eyes moisten and soften towards me.

"So yeah that came up to hit me in the gut when I saw you with him cause for a little while, I thought I really truly lost you to him. That I screwed up that one last time and you had made your choice to be with him cause I had proven once more that I wasn't worth the effort. It didn't occur to me till much later on that as I revisited the events that I started to rethink things and see them differently as I HOPED they really were." I see the amusement in her eyes now, "And what do you hope that they were?" she asked.

I gulped, "Just one friend comforting another." I simplified not wanting to get into potential further trouble. She smiled, "Well your half right." She agrees half heartedly with me. "Yes we were comforting the other but it was also because I told him that we were working things out." She gestures between us as I can't help but mentally shout out _YES! _Even my inner prince was smiling in reflection.

"To be honestly I didn't even have to go into detail on us as he seemed to already realize and figure it out that you and I were going to make it through things." I couldn't stop the mental shouts of _THANK YOU_ I just hope she couldn't hear them through our link. "We gave a hug as a ways of parting away. We will always be friends but nothing more." She tells me as I feel relief flood my whole frame and can't help but feel myself slump against the table a bit as it hits home that I had in fact let my imagination get the better of me.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." I admit to her as she squeezes my hand gently, I put my other one on top of hers and feel the warm emanating from it. "And you have no idea how much knowing you actually do get jealous over me and knowing that you TRUST ME…" she emphasizes as I look at her, "Can turn me on." There's a sparkle in her eyes that I haven't seen in a long time.

"It shouldn't really, not during those moments when it really shouldn't, especially depending on the situation and who's all there, but it does, a bit. Now I feel a tad foolish for telling you that." She looks regretful that she open up about it. "Don't be." Without thought I pick her up from her position in front of me and pull her closer to me, sitting her in my lap as she blushes from the close contact.

We haven't been this intimately close since that date where I had her on the counter. I had been nearly afraid that day that she would push me away so I barely spoke a word to her and only went with touch and sensation to know to keep going. It had been far too long since we'd have sex and I couldn't help the fact that I missed every intimate thing about her. "I should be more expressive with my feelings towards you and you should be able to be that way towards me to." I tell her as I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiles, "We should be able to with each other…" she confirms as she leans her forehead against mine. It feels so comforting to have her back in my arms that I wrap them around her and hold on to her form. "I don't want to ever let you go again." I confess as I pull her in tighter, "Then don't." she faces me as she pulls my face up to look into her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that capture me in the moment.

"Nothing could drag me from you." A vow, a promise I was making to her. She kissed me then as I decided to make sure that she knew from that point forward that no matter what happened to keep a better, more open and honest relationship with her. Getting an idea I tell her, "The exams are finishing up for this next semester. I want you to come with me as my date, my girlfriend, if you'll have me." I half playfully yet hopefully demand and ask at the same time. She smiles, "Is this going to include all of your friends?"

I smile, "All the ones that matter." I respond, "Then I'll be happy to go." I can't help it as I pull her in for a kiss and am pleased that there's no resistance. She's kissing me back as happily as I'm kissing her and I have a hard time putting a clamp down on the need to do some very not so innocent things to her in the temple. Instead I hold her close and thank whomever is listening for the gift of my Usagi.

"There is something I want you to have." I remember as I pull out the key. "I want you to be able to come over whenever you want." She takes the key and looks at me with stunned happiness, "Is this what I think it is?" she asks as I smile, "Yeah, whatever you want to move into my place I'll be happy to have over. If you wanted to live there part time even…" I suggest as she lights up, "I really don't know what to say…" I can see her mind trying to put it together and formulate words to her thoughts.

"Now I don't want you to feel pressured, or anything, this is just me wanting to - " I'm thrown off guard when she kisses me breathlessly. "I don't feel any pressure. I just want to make sure this is something you want to and not just be - " I cut her off this time, "This isn't because of all of this, it's because I want to not only show you what I want but because I want it to. I've wanted it for a while now." her smile just lights up the room were in, "So when do I get to put the fluff pink pillow on the couch?!" I close my eyes for a moment_…and so it begins_.

Usagi POV

It's been nearly a month now since we had the big meeting. It feels like it's barely been any amount of time at all really. Between the girls and I starting to train again, and now Chibi Usa, with my power in her, not that I think she needs it anymore joining in to train not just with me but with the rest of the girls she is starting to do better on controlling her own attacks. I can sense her power core now though, and while I know I could always feed her more energy I can also feel that she doesn't really need it.

I can also sense that our bond is getting better to. We talk more now, or rather we have actual conversations that don't end in insults. It seems as though we've all fallen into a sort of new normal that has come from everything that's happened. The girls are talking more with Naru now about senshi duties. It seems they've found a friend in her with it and are able to talk with her more and become closer friends with her.

We even brought Umino in on it since Naru didn't want to keep it from him. She asked us of course before telling him and we all decided even as Luna and Artemis were hesitant that they were our closest friends and most trusted to so they should know. Plus it would be helpful if and when we were under attack again and needed an excuse. They could be helpful. Plus, I know that soon enough Mamoru will want to tell Motoki.

It's inevitable and he has my full support on it. He needs a male friend in this and it's not really fair that he doesn't have one. Though Umino has been a bit helpful as a guy to go to but I can tell that as much as he's grateful to have Umino to talk to he wishes his long time best friend knew of his secret life. So here I stand getting ready for this new party. Mamoru decided to have it at his place, again. Almost like he's trying to have a do-over of that evening that things took the turn for the worst.

So I decided to put on a nice faded strappy red dress. It had a small slit in it up the side but was already so short that the slit was barely noticeable. It formed around my frame nicely as I put on short red pumps and grabbed a sweater so my parents didn't see the really potential skimpy factor to it. My father had grown to be more accepting of Mamoru after that last talk we had and now Mamoru was invited over for family dinner this coming Sunday.

It was real progress considering my father's previous stance on him. I think the surprising twist was when he ran into Tyler one day as he was cleaning up the front yard of leaves and tried to 'convince him' to be with me that Tyler made it clear on my behalf that while he'll always be there that my heart was Mamoru's and he could see it clear as day. My father hearing that finally seemed to accept things.

So I left out that Friday evening as I went over to the party. Deciding to walk there as it was a nice night out. The weather wouldn't be favorable coming up so I made sure to take advantage while I could. I knew that people rarely showed up to the party early on as usually people were between 15-30 minutes late so I made sure to be there at the 15 minute late mark. Once I got there the party already seemed to be in a full swing.

It reminded of last time as I forced those nervous feelings away from me. This wasn't last time and while I looked good last time to, this time would be different for many reasons. I smiled and was glad that I was greeted so happily by Mamoru, "Hey!" he pulled me in for a hug and kiss. I was nearly a taken aback by the passion he put into it as he held me so close I felt him flushed against me.

I was almost embarrassed by how deep it was. However, I did soon forget that we had an audience until one of his friends started to hoot at us. "Yeah! Get that!" I couldn't help but feel a blush come across my face as Mamoru parted from me but with no regret that he so publically kissed me. I smiled and forgot about any potential embarrassment now and let him take my hand in his and pulled me over to meet his classmates again, "Everyone you remember my girlfriend, Usagi." they all nodded from the last time and I nodded back.

"Good to see you all again." I greeted, "So you thinking anymore about coming to our college?" one of them asked, "Oh definitely." I agreed as I know my respond had Mamoru now interested to as he handed me a red cup full of a sweet liquid, as I took a small sip. He then took a seat on the sofa and gestured then pulled me gently to sit in his lap as I sunk in and felt the warmth of his hand along my back as he held me close.

A far cry from the last time I was here in the party environment. This was far more welcoming and inviting and I felt like I was becoming a part of the group compared to the last time, "Yeah I decided at some point before I even take my finals that I'll apply so I can see about early approval." They were all smiling, "That's great, it'd be nice to have a freshman with a set of brains for once."

I smiled at the sorta compliment, "You've got to do a keg stand at least once though. Gotta have that cool factor." One of them said as the other slapped him upside the head as I replied, "While I love to try new things, I think my cool factor is that I'm in a committed relationship with one of the best students already, and that's BEFORE becoming a freshman." I got a resound amount of cheers for that as I was able to respond back with a good retort.

That's when I saw their eyes widen up a bit at seeing someone new come in. I looked over to see Saori herself get greeted by Motoki as he gestured inside to the rest of the party, "I can't believe she came here." One of his friends remarked stunned by seeing her as well. She admittedly looked pretty shy. Like she was trying to be inviting but was becoming nearly unapproachable with how she must have been feeling.

I had a feeling she had done a few more things other than kiss Mamoru that night and none of them were things that she was proud of especially with how some people were looking at her then turning their backs on her. No one should be ostracized like that though. I felt for her, I may not have liked what she did but that didn't mean she needed to become a social pariah. She wasn't a bad or a mean person.

I had met those types and felt no sorrow towards them, but I felt bad for her. When she spotted me, as she seemed to be looking for someone, she looked torn between wanting to confront me and wanting to run away before she took a breath and walked over towards us all. "Holy crap she's actually coming over. This should be entertaining." I heard one of his friends said as she walked up.

I stood from Mamoru's lap as he couldn't help but try to stand to only for me to push him back down, "Don't. Not yet." I tell him as he stays in place while keep some form of contact with me and his eyes on the situation. A subtle way I know to show me that he's there for me without overstepping the bounds of what I know I can handle and what he wants to back me up on and it's nice that we've grow this much closer.

"Usagi, I'm glad to see you here." Saori began, as she forced herself to talk to me, that much I could tell as it's clear that she doesn't want to have this conversation as much as she feels she needs to have the conversation. Plus the last time she saw me it was right after she was drunk and kissed Mamoru, before she went to go puke her guts out so I'm sure while she wanted to meet me at some point, being a girlfriend to a friend of hers, she definitely wanted it to be under different, and better circumstances than what had occurred.

Especially with the way we first met. Judging by the expression on her face she probably regrets most of that night and doesn't ever wish to have a repeat. "I wanted to apologize to you for things that have happened." I listen to her as she continues on, keeping to herself and maintaining a distance. I wasn't sure if that was due to her need for space or if she thought I was going to haul out and hit her for kissing Mamoru. Truth was that at the time, had she NOT been drunk I probably would have.

However, that wasn't the case. "I was drunk that night, I shouldn't have had more than I was used to but I did and while being drunk ISNT an excuse to do stupid things and use it to get away with it, it doesn't take away from the fact that I did exceed how much I can handle and let my judgement get clouded for the worse." I could tell she hated her actions that night. Even though she was lead there a bit she still felt guilt for what happened.

The remorse she showed me made me feel better about how to handle this now. I was more confident in what to do and say. "I know that the last thing you'd probably want is to hear my apology. Maybe you might think it's just an excuse." She stops to get her breath, "But I can guarantee you it's not. There's no excuse for the actions under being drunk. It's one of the reasons I'm going into law enforcement." I can see the determination on her face now. It's a passion of hers.

She wants to be someone that can be seen as responsible and capable so that night was a true regret for her not just personally but professionally to. It makes me feel better about how she views Mamoru. "It's not one that I even accept for myself, but it is why I lost sense of myself that night and acted as inappropriately as I did." I took in how sorry she was and noted that she could barely even look towards Mamoru. I think though it had more to do with wanting to talk with me, the girlfriend versus speaking with him on the matter.

This part of the conversation was a woman to woman one, "I know alcohol can make you do things you wouldn't normally do." I accept that fact from her as she clears her throat. "Yet it will never excuse them and I wouldn't be my true self if I accepted that as okay to do. I'm a light weight for a reason." She tells me. Before I can move to accept this from her she keeps going, "That night I had had one to many and hurt you and Mamoru…" I stopped any motion I had to do this as I held my own feelings back for the moment.

"I would understand if you decided to not want to ever speak with me again unless it's in forced social settings and even then I really couldn't see it happening, but I would like for us to get past this and be civil…hopefully." She finishes as I can't help but let my feelings come to the front now. I give her a small smile, "Don't get me wrong you threw me for a loop that night. Threw us both really, and I was very upset at the situation, but…" I emphasized as I took a breath so that I could make sure she knew without a doubt of how serious I was going forward.

"It wasn't entirely your fault." I explained as Mamoru stood up at that point sensing his need to talk now himself. "She has a point, I had my own contributed involvement in it that was unintentional but still there and I wanted to apologize to you for giving you the wrong impression of my relationship status. It's always going to be Usagi for me…for life." He stated in front of everyone.

It made me smile wider than I thought was possible given the circumstances. Saori for herself is surprised by the responses she's getting, "Wow I honestly thought you were going to yell at me or tell me to stay away from Mamoru for good." I smile as that would be a typical response but I've had time to adjust and see things on different levels. So I lay it out for her. "Don't get me wrong, I can accept this and we can be civil and perhaps even become friends at some point down the road, however…" I catch her up.

She gulps at this, "Only on the knowledge and condition that this NEVER, no matter the circumstances EVER happens again." she nods in acute relief and smiles at it which catches me slightly off, "I can assure you that, and promise it to. In fact…" she looks to the door and we see a dark haired man coming in looking around till he spots her, smiling as he then heads on over towards us.

"That right there is my boyfriend. He's so sweet and charming. I had no idea that my ideal partner would end up being my bestie in college. He finally got the nerve to ask me out a few weeks after…" she indicates what happened the last time, "We ended up in similar classes after I swapped the others out and things have been great. I really haven't ever been happier." I can see it in her eyes how happy she is to be with him as he comes up to her.

Giving her a kiss the cheek she blushes. It's obvious from the stance they have together that their presence sooths the other and makes her feel the way Mamoru has been making me feel. Loved and cherished. I can even see that while he knows about Mamoru, as least by a quick determination of seeing him look at him and giving him a curt but civil nod, I can also see that he's not going to let past mistakes hurt their future progress. It's obvious now that she's found where she needs to be at as have we.

"I can tell." I note to her as she smiles, "Thanks for listening and hopefully we'll see each other again." she remarks as she gives me a respective nod and leaves out. "Wow…" one of his friend's remarks after a few moments of silence. I look over and see the one guy who starts to put fingers up for each point he makes, "Smart, hot, compassionate and forgiving – DUDE!" he starts to exclaim, "MARRY her!" he nearly orders in a semi-serious yet semi joking tone as I blush and laugh. Its Mamoru's response that catches all of us off guard.

"Someday I will, but for right now…" I can tell his friends are both shocked and smiling knowingly. Perhaps already seeing how truthful he was being regarding me as he puts his drink down, "I think I'll have a dance with my girl." I put my cup down as I take his hand and dance with him. With his hands and arms wrapped around me I can't help but laugh and enjoy the beat and swaying rhythm as we enjoy the evening together.

Its hours later when nearly everyone is gone. I decided to stay behind and help clean up the mess left behind. It was only 11 at this point but between people getting ubers and others deciding to leave before the felt like crashing, the place was empty. Even Motoki looked ready to head out since he had a shift in the am. Finally when he said his goodbyes and I put the last trash bag full of discarded cups by the door I sat down and sighed, "That was a great party." it was a long one though and I was glad that I had a chance to hang out with his friends again.

This time we talked more and I knew for sure that I was going to choose going there as my college. If only my parents could see me now, planning for college at a college party. I laughed at the thought of it as Mamoru came and sat down next to me. He grabbed my legs and pulled my feet up onto his lap and started to massage them. "Oh Mamo – chan that feels so good, but you don't have to do that. You cleaned up to." I tell him as he stops and looks at me with a stunned happiness on his face.

"What?" I asked, "That's the first time I've heard you say 'Mamo – chan' in so long." He remarks as he looks thrilled and almost afraid as if I might take it back upon realization. I smile and can't help myself, "Yeah what are you gonna do about it?" I give a small smile and laugh it off till he pulls me further into his lap by my lower legs and kisses me deeply. It's a slight shock for us both that we sink into.

I can't help but be taken in by the kiss as I pull him closer towards me and allow him to pull me in to straddle his legs. We haven't had sex in so long I know that if this gets to that point it'll be all consuming. My red dress gets pushed up my thighs as I push the straps down letting him have access to my breasts. He leans forward and pulls one side down to gain access as he pulls the top half down just enough to expose my breasts to his gaze.

I can't help but revel in it as he latches onto a nipple and sucks gently then nibbles at it, "Oh Mamo – chan…" I can't help but moan out just a bit as he keeps me close to him. I sink further into his embrace as we settle on the couch. It isn't till I start to grind against him a bit that he pulls my legs fully around his waist and stands up, on nearly unsteady feet before making his way towards the bedroom.

"You are so delightfully bewitching." He tells me as he buries his face into my neck and begins to suckle and pay generous amount of attention to it. I can feel him stand up to attention from having me so close to him as he opens the bedroom door and before kicking it closer behind us. I noticed that not once in all of this did he let anything distract him in his pursuit of being with me, so far anyways.

So when he deposited me slowly on the bed he pulled up my dress fully and tossed it to the end of the bed as he saw my light pink lacy panties and NO bra. The straps would have clashed with my dress and I had no clean matching bra to wear. He began to lightly kiss down from my lips to my neck, then towards my breasts where he paid loving attention to them. "Oh Usa…" he moaned as he sucked on the pebbled nipple. One then the other as he lavished them through with his attentions.

I couldn't stop the progression of moans as he suckled gently then got only a little bit rough before going gentle again. He rubbed his hands up around my mound gently as he pulled even more sounds of pleasure from my mouth. I couldn't stop them as I enjoyed and reveled in his ministrations. I tried to pull him closer only for him to say, "Let me give this to you." As he moved further down towards my heated core.

I couldn't help but take in a deep breath as I felt his fingers float over towards my core and play with me as I gripped the sheets. Both of us now in the moment and were unwilling to do or say anything more in fear of disturbing it. I know I was. So when he slowly slid my panties down I couldn't help looking at him. He had that look on his face as if he were asking permission, so I lifted my hips up for him to slip them off to.

He pulled them off with ease as they went flying off the bed. He crawled back up only to throw my legs over his shoulders then began to tease me below by lapping at me with his tongue. I couldn't stop the flurry of moans that escaped from between my lips as he held me in place and ravished my heated core. His tongue doing wicked things to me as his teeth gently nibbled on me, "Please!" I couldn't help but let out.

He then sucked heavily on my clit as I cried out from the intense feelings he was evoking within me. I could feel an approaching orgasm coming towards me. My breathing was becoming heavier as he buried his face into my lower lips, sucking on them near voraciously as he enjoyed my taste. At least he seemed to be with all the delightful grunts that were coming from him to, "Damn you taste so incredible." He muttered as he kept going.

I was going to lose it soon as I felt the orgasm beginning to well up within me. "Mamo – chan!" I felt it coming up as he added a finger, then two to the mix and held me pinned in place so that I couldn't pull away or escape, not that I wanted to or would mind you. When his tongue started to dart in and out, mimicking what ELSE could be doing that I wanted that ELSE doing it instead right now.

I reached down and pulled up at him, "Please!" he seemed to get the point and yet still he hesitated, "Are you sure?" he asked me. I looked at him like he was crazy for asking only to have him smile in mirth and crawl over me, pushing my legs further apart as he settled his hips into the crevice of mine. I felt his length aroused and pressed right up against me. I could feel my insides craving his length to be in me again.

It had been far too long now and I needed him. He hovered himself over me before kissing me deeply. I tasted myself on his lip and tongue and while the taste did surprise me since it had been that long it also just told me how intimate we were becoming again. As we kissed continuously I was going to ask him why he wasn't moving in me just yet when a sudden and sharp thrust of his very hard member entered me.

I inhaled sharply and deeply as he lunged forward and grunted from the tightness of it. Of course I was wet enough for it but I had been expecting it to happen as suddenly as it had. He hovered over me as he pulled my legs up from his lower calves to around his waist to pulling one over his shoulder before slowly pushing the other one further back to pinning it near my shoulder. My eyes like his went wide.

We both knew I was flexible but it had been so long since sex had happened for us that we may have forgotten a bit just HOW flexible I could be. So when he started to thrust in slowly I couldn't help but moan already as the sensations were delicious at this angle. I already knew we had never tried anything at this position before, we were pretty standard so this was enticing and new for us both.

He made sure to keep the pace slow but with a hard thrust at the end of it so that we'd both be grunting from the force of it. During this slow but yummy build up he maintained eye contact with me. The love, passion and trust that came from him towards me was powerful as I just felt him. No link just him. Just him and his glorious member that was currently making me feel like I was the only woman in the world to him.

I gripped onto his arms since his shoulders were a bit busy at the moment, "I love you Usako…" he broke the steady silence as he maintained the pace. He wanted to drag this out I could tell for as long as possible. I understood that need very well. Especially since it had been a moment for us, but inevitability does hit. Orgasms will hit and this time around is no exception. "I love you to…Mamo – chan!" my voice cracks at the end when he speeds up just a bit. He's changing his angle once more.

The next thing I know I'm lifted up into his lap as one leg is still over his shoulder and now the other is back down touching the bed sheets. My legs are so split that the angle allows for a new depth for the both of us. I have no real way of adding anything to this. My one leg that is on the ground can only bump into it as Mamo – chan uses his muscles and strength to control the pace and tempo still.

His arms bulge a bit as I feel a bit more feminine with him taking such control his muscles do that. It heightens the aroma in the room and makes us both hotter for it, "More!" I cry out as he lifts me over and over on his again, repeatedly. I can feel the orgasm stirring again, building as he bounces me on himself. "Kami – sama Usako!" he grunts louder as we both begin to lose control of the rhythm.

He more so that I but that's only because I have no control over the rhythm and frankly I don't care cause this is to incredible to stop on. I can only enjoy the ride as he kisses any part of me he can reach. Watching my breasts bounce hard up and down to the near point of pain as we get louder and louder. I lose myself in the final moments and call out his name over and over again, not caring who might hear me.

"Mamo – chan! Mamo - " his name gets caught up in my throat as he reaches down and gives my clit a final yet soft twist. It's enough to set me off as I start to come…and hard to as my muscles clamp down around him. I can feel the liquid flow from me as my whole frame wracks with the tremors of my undulating orgasm. I feel like my whole body is taken over by the force of it as I cry out loud.

That's when I hear his very harsh and forceful grunts as I feel him pound his way into me. Its intensity is so prolific that I feel like I'm going to keep coming and never stop. I can work with that though as being in this state of absolute bliss is truly something I know I'll only ever experience with him. I can feel his length sheathing himself into me, stretching me out so wonderfully so and feeling it getting THICKER that I scream out as I feel him pushing another orgasm through my frame.

I didn't know that was possible and yet he made it so. It makes our connection feel so much more intense that I feel incredibly light headed and nearly dizzy as he pounds his own orgasm out into me now. He yells so harshly in during his own orgasm that he sounds like a near perfect mix of both pleasure and pain. As I feel him fill me up till I start to leak out from the juices coming out from us both. I'm in too much pleasure right now to not only NOT care but to give a rat's ass that we've just made a huge mess of his sheets.

It takes us several minutes to get our breathing back under control. He slumps forward with me under him till he finally gets enough energy left to roll over enough to not crush me. After that powerful orgasm I didn't have the energy to tell him he wouldn't crush me. We didn't talk for several minutes after that. We were just enjoying the wonderful afterglow of our love making, "We need to do that again." he tells me.

I bleakly look up to him as he finishes with, "The fantastic sex." He amends. I smile, "I knew what you meant and yes I agree. That was incredible." I tell him as we settle into one another. I then realize we still have to take the garbage out. "We still have cleaning up to do." I mumble, "It can wait…" he pulls my chin up to see him, "I don't want to be parted from you until it's absolutely necessary." He tells me with such seriousness that I smile, "I know the feeling." I respond as I kiss him back.

It sucks that this all happened to begin with but perhaps this was in its own way necessary to happen for everyone involved. I actually feel like all of our relationships were made stronger by it in a sense and that we've matured from all of it. It was a really rough road to be on but as I lay here in bed thoroughly sated and slowly falling asleep next to the man that I love I can only conclude that I'm glad that I took a stand for myself and addressed everything and didn't ignore it like I used to. Who knows how things would be if I didn't.


End file.
